


Ereri 365 Project

by Nowl



Series: Ereri 365 Project [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fairytail, Alternate Universe - Genderbend, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Baby!Petra, Baker!Eren, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cuddling, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Deaf!Levi, Desk Sex, Domestic Eren & Levi, Dry Humping, FaceFucking, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Incubus!Eren, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Neko!Levi, Priest!Levi, Punishment Sex, Road Head, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Waxplay, ereri, hairdresser!Eren, reader POV, senior citizen!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 365
Words: 246,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 moments in the lives of Eren and Levi.</p><p>((One new chapter every day until next year))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Who's ready for day one of the stupidest thing I've ever done?! :D
> 
> Todays Prompt Is: First Night
> 
> Project rules listed in the bottom notes.

The room is dark, the only light filtering in from the street outside.

The only sounds in the room are the panting breaths of its inhabitants.

“My name is Eren, by the way,” says the tall brunette. “I know you probably don’t remember me, but I thought you should know.”

The raven sits up and covers his lap with his blanket while he reaches for his cigarette and lighter on the nightstand. “Do you mind if I smoke?” he asks.

Eren shakes his head. “Is that a no on you remembering me?”

Levi blows a long drag out his nose before looking back at his bedmate. “Refresh my memory.”

“You used to babysit me when we were younger. I’m Eren Jaeger.”

Levi was surprised to see who Little Eren had grown into. He’d been hoping it was only his imagination that likened this tall, frankly beautiful, man beside him to the little kid who used to dance around his kitchen to Kidz Bop CDs. Levi’s family had only lived in Trost for five years, and he’d only actually been around Eren for three of those; from when Levi was thirteen to fifteen and Eren was six to eight.

Levi suspected he remembered more about those years than Eren did, perspective differences and all, but he’d known even then that the brunette was a little more attached to him than he ought to have been.

Levi grunted something like a chuckle and shook his head. “Who knew I was gonna grow up to fuck the little kid who used to lived next door?”

Eren makes a face. “You say that as though I’m still a kid.”

“You are,” Levi replies, stubbing out his cigarette. “What are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen?”

“My nineteenth birthday is in two months.”

Levi shakes his head and a rolls over so his hands are on either side of the brunette’s head and he is straddling his hips. “There’s probably something at least a little sick about this but I’m still a tiny bit drunk so I’ll let it slide,” he says and covers Eren’s mouth with his own.


	2. Day Two: Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I'm already getting, you people are great :)
> 
> Ready for day two?

Eren has never really been good at cooking. Until moving in with Levi, he couldn’t do anything beyond microwaving things. He has a particularly solid track record for burning grilled cheese before the cheese is even melted.

That said, he is a pretty good baker.

Baking has been a bit of a guilty pleasure ever since he was a little kid. He remembers a time shortly after his eighth birthday making Levi sit in the kitchen while he make cookies for the two of them.

Today, though, he was baking a cake. Yellow cake with vanilla icing, Levi’s favorite. He was even putting chocolate chips between the layers and all over the top.

Levi was going to find out if he got a promotion at work today. Eren had made sure to ask Erwin to call him as soon as they knew because he knew Levi wasn’t going to want to tell him until he came home that night. Erwin was agreeable. The tall blonde was quite fond of him, Eren suspects that’s because Levi became a little less moody after they started going out.

The call came in around one that afternoon. “Did he get it?” Eren asks as he practically jumps on the phone.

He hears Erwin’s heavy laugh boom through the receiver. “Was there really any doubt?”

“Woo hoo!” Eren cheers and twirls in the kitchen, doing a happy dance. “I didn’t want to have to make this ‘Congratulations!’ cake into a ‘Maybe Next Time’ cake.”

“Is it done yet?”

“I’m going to start icing it in a few minutes.”

“You should probably hurry, when they told him they also gave him the rest of the day off so he’s already on his way home.”

“What!?” Eren shrieks and runs to the refrigerator where the cake is finishing cooling. “Thanks Erwin, talk to you later, gotta ice this thing!”

“Bye Eren.”

As soon as he hangs up, Eren has a spatula in hand, smoothing out as much icing on the surface on the cake as he can. He almost panics when he thinks he’s lost the small tube of blue icing he’d gotten to write on the cake with. He hastily throws chocolate chips on top and barely has time to put the bag away before he hears the door to their apartment opening.

Eren puts on a wide grin before running out to greet his boyfriend. “Welcome home!” he says, pulling the shorter man into an embrace, kissing him hello.

“Is that cake I smell?” Levi asks.

“Congratulations on your promotion!”

Levi makes a face. “I literally only found out like twenty minutes ago. How did you-“

“Well I was making a cake either way,” Eren says. “I asked Erwin to call so I knew whether to write on it or not.”

Levi shakes his head but he kisses Eren again. “Thank you.”

“Can we go have some now?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have a late class today?”

Eren looks at the clock to see how late it’s gotten. “Oh shit!”

He grabs his schoolbag and shoves on his shoes before going to kiss Levi goodbye. Levi smiles at him on his way at the door. “We can celebrate later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: ninjabubblegum.tumblr.com


	3. Day Three: Ring

Levi does not like shopping.

Plain and simple.

Eren still insists on dragging him along on all his mall trips. This one wasn’t especially bad, it was a Friday afternoon so kids were still in school and most people were still in work. Levi doesn’t usually get off on Fridays and when he does he usually prefers to stay home so Eren dragging him out like this isn’t really putting him in a very good mood.

Even still, Levi doesn’t complain when Eren drags him into store after store. Mostly because his boyfriend is very agreeable about trying on cute clothes when he asks. Twelve stores and eight bags later, they’re finally passing through the center of the mall and Levi notices Eren walking a little slower as they pass a jewelry store. The tall brunette is staring at something and Levi wants to know what (it could be something that would make a good present for Valentine’s Day next month).

“Why don’t we go in there?”

Eren just looks at him for a moment before dragging him into the store. The clerk in the store smiles when they walk in. “Welcome, let me know if you need anything.”

Levi watches while Eren looks around but he’s obviously just glancing around on his way to something else, which doesn’t surprise him very much. What does kind of surprise him, is where Eren stops.

Directly in front of the wedding ring sets. Levi walks up beside him. “I saw a really pretty one in an ad,” Eren says. “I wanted to see if it was as pretty in person as it was on paper.”

“Did you find it?” Levi asks.

“Yup.”

“Is it as pretty?”

“Even better.”

“Which one?”

Eren points to a plain platinum band with three diamonds set into it. “I know it’s kind of silly to be looking at these if we aren’t, like, getting married,” Eren says, chuckling. “I got a little carried away with a daydream.”

Levi shrugs. “Daydreams are fine.”

“It was silly, let’s go.”

Eren takes his hand again and they leave the store.

Levi may not know what he’s getting for Eren for Valentine’s Day, but now he knows what ring he’s going to look for when he proposes.


	4. Day Four: Eyes

Eren has always loved watching Levi.

Even when they were kids, Eren had been enamored with the elegance of the boy seven years his senior. He’d always loved the serious look on his face, the way his long thin limbs moved for him, the way his dark hair sat on his head. But especially, Eren loved his eyes.

He loved that they were always a quick way to figure out what Levi was thinking. Whether any of the rest of him reacted to anything, his eyes always did.

He wouldn’t have admitted it if anyone asked, but Eren sometimes used to have daydreams about he and Levi having a baby.

He imagined the child would have his face and smile, but Levi’s hair and eyebrows. He imagined she was a girl with wide eyes, the same shade of grey and the same range of emotion as her father’s.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

Eren leans on the doorway to the nursery, smiling. Watching Levi is still pretty great. The short man in question looks up at him with minor annoyance. “Can you please come take her? I’m seriously about to piss my pants.”

“Nope, five more minutes. You’re really cute right now.”

Levi sighs and stands up to go hand their daughter over to Eren. “Asshole,” Levi says as Eren takes her.

Eren just grins. “Love you too, _daddy_.”

“That just sounds gross coming from you now,” Levi says as he closes the bathroom door.

Eren looks down at the baby girl in his arms. “Papa doesn’t sound gross,” he says to her. “Right Petra?”

The little girl looks nothing like Eren ever imagined; her nose and chin aren’t shaped like his, her hair is light, and her eyes look nothing like Levi’s. But she’d probably the most beautiful baby girl he’s ever seen. She coos up at him in response and he laughs.

Levi comes up behind him. “Give me back the hazelnut, it’s your turn to make a bottle.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren says, handing her over.

He and Levi catch eyes for a moment on the handover and Eren smiles. His daughter is beautiful, but her eyes still only come in a close second to Levi’s.


	5. Day Five: Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favorite so far :)

Levi frowns and pulls the blanket over his head.

It’s too early in the morning and he’s too used to having a bed partner to be comfortable right now. He really wishes Eren would just come home already.

The fight really hadn’t been that bad. They’d had much worse over much more serious things.

But then again, neither of them had ever stayed away from the apartment this long either.

Levi wasn’t sure whether to be happy or upset that the blanket smelled like Eren.

He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he extracted himself from the bed. It was snowing. Suddenly he was worried about Eren had gone. He didn’t particularly feel like sitting in the cold all alone if it turned into a storm like the news had said last night.

He went to go start coffee, because there was no way he was going back to sleep now. He turned the living room light on on his way and filled the Keurig with water. He hadn’t even gotten the coffee in the machine before his phone was ringing. “Hello?”

“Levi? Can you unlock the apartment?” Eren sounded sick, and like he was shaking.

“Eren? Where are you?”

“In my car.”

“Why? Where were you last night?”

“I’ve been here all night I forgot my keys and didn’t think you’d let me back in before you went to bed.”

Levi could’ve cried. “You idiot, get up here.”

The line went dead and it was only a minute or two before there was a knock on the door. Levi tore the door open and immediately threw himself on Eren. “Levi?”

“My god, you’re freezing,” Levi says, but he doesn’t let him go.

He pulls Eren inside and kicks the door shut as an afterthought as he pushes his boyfriend onto the couch. He sits across Eren’s lap and covers both of them with the blanket he’d been carrying around. “Of course I would’ve let you back in,” he says into Eren’s neck.

“You looked so mad at me I didn’t want to push you any more than usual,” Eren wraps his arms around Levi, trying to get warm after a night with nothing but his jacket. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you make me some hot chocolate?”

Levi cuddles up to him a little closer, pulling the blanket a little tighter. “Give me like five more minutes.”

They both fall asleep in three.


	6. Day 6: Dressing Room (Smut Sunday # 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! We've made it to our first Smut Sunday!
> 
> Ya'll Read For This? *hype music plays but is shut off abruptly*  
> You don't wanna have that song in your head for this.

“What do you think?”

Levi looks up from his phone.

Eren is dressed in a tight black, long sleeve shirt, _womens’_ shorts that seem to be squeezing his ass, and thigh high black socks with lace at the top. Levi only gives a sideways glance down the tiny hall to make sure no one is watching before pushing his boyfriend back into the dressing room and locking the door behind him. It is barely a moment before he is covering Eren’s mouth with his own, his hands grouping the taller brunette’s ass roughly.

“Levi,” the younger man groans as quietly as he can manage while the older bites and sucks at his neck.

“Nope, this is punishment, no complaining,” Levi says and sinks down to his knees, manhandling Eren out of the too tight shorts.

He hums lowly from deep in his throat when he realizes Eren has indeed been wearing panties all day. He cups Eren’s balls gently and lightly sucks his semi through the thin fabric. Eren chokes back a moan. “How is this punishment?” Eren asks, beginning to pant.

Levi raises an eyebrow. “You and I both know how great my blow jobs are,” is all he says before tugging down the panties as well.

Levi runs his tongue from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking gently. Eren trembles slightly, biting his knuckles to keep from making noise. “I didn’t mean to be a tease, honest.”

“Too bad, you’re getting the punishment anyway ‘cause I’m bored.”

“Can’t we do this at home?” Eren whines as Levi sinks his head on his cock.

Levi pushes down until his lips are touching the base and hums in defiance. Eren is sure his hand is going to start bleeding when he bites it. If he had the presence of mind he would have asked where Levi had learned to do that but he was fogging quickly and just wanted this mouth on him until he died of dehydration.

Levi bobbed his head, twisting his hand on what he couldn’t keep in his mouth without serious effort. Not letting up on Eren even as the brunette seems to start sobbing from the effort of keeping his voice down. Levi continues pumping his hand and looks up at Eren. “Now, what aren’t we going to do anymore?”

“Ungh,” Eren slumps against the wall, his knees beginning to buckle with effort. “Um, don’t show off sexy clothes when we’re shopping anymore.”

“What else?”

“Don’t waste Levi’s day’s off in places he doesn’t actually want to be.”

“Good boy,” Levi says.

He sinks his mouth over Eren’s cock again and pushed him into the back of his throat where Eren lets out a sharp cry and comes. Levi waits for his boyfriend to stop spasming before he lets go and Eren sinks onto the floor. Once they’re at eye level again Levi grabs the back of Eren’s head and pulls him into an open mouth kiss, pushing the younger boy’s cum into his mouth with his tongue.

Eren whines but when Levi pulls back he licks his lips and covers Eren mouth with his hand. “Swallow it.”

Eren makes a face at him but he does it. “That was uncalled for,” Eren says quietly, getting his breathing back under control.

Levi stands. “It was absolutely called for, you already know how much I hate shopping.”

At the smirk on Eren’s face, Levi almost wants to hit him. “You planned this didn’t you?”

“I just wanted to exploit your exhibitionist kink ‘cause you wouldn’t kiss me this morning. I didn’t know what you were actually going to do.”

Eren starts to get dressed and Levi rolls his eyes. “That shouldn’t be as hot as I think it is right now.”

“I won’t complain if you wanna top when we get home if you buy this outfit for me,” Eren says, batting his eyelashes.

Levi doesn’t hesitate to pull out his wallet.


	7. Day 7: Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to an entire week.  
> Here's to fifty-one more weeks like this!

“Daddy! Wake up! C’mon, wake up!”

Levi groans and squashes his pillow over his head.

“Papa! Daddy’s being lazy!”

“Petra,” Eren whispers to his daughter. “I told you to be gentle, daddy was up late last night.”

Levi snorts. Eren was up late too, he’s just always been an early riser. Petra climbs up onto the bed and Levi has a moment where he doesn’t remember if he’s wearing anything under the blankets. She nudges his shoulder gently. “Daddy,” she ‘whispers’. “Daddy. Wake up Daddy, it’s my birthday today so you, me, and Papa get to spend the whole day together and it’s almost lunchtime so you have to get up.”

He feels her lean back off of him and he hears her huff. “Papa, he’s still not getting-“

Levi throws back the blanket and pulls Petra into his arms, pulls her back onto the mattress with him. She squeals and giggles. “Daddy!”

Eren runs and jumps onto the bed beside them. He kisses Levi on his nose. “She was exaggerating, it’s only a little after ten.”

Petra squirms out of Levi’s arms and looks down at her parents after she sits up. “I want Daddy to make stuff with me while Papa’s making my birthday cake.”

“What kind of stuff do you want me to make with you?” Levi asks.

“When I was at school Ms. Christa showed us how to make necklaces and pictures out of macaroni and cheerios.”

“Okay hazelnut, go get the stuff out, Daddy needs to wake up a little bit first.”

Petra grins and jumps off the bed, running to the kitchen. Eren sinks on the bed and hugs his pillow. “Whose idea was it to have a kid?”

“As I recall you’re the one who had the pregnancy kink.”

“But wasn’t seriously about having a baby,” Eren mutters with a blush.

Levi shrugs. “Um, fate or something? Her parents didn’t decide this, that’s for damn sure.”

“Speaking of which, do you think she’s old enough yet?”

“For the necklace?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you trust a five year old with an expensive hunk of metal?”

“I’m just saying she might be able to handle it because of the emotional meaning behind it.”

“We can give it to her over cake later.”

“Daddy!” Petra whines. “C’mon, I’m growing old out here!”

Eren laughs heartily while Levi scowls. “That she definitely got from you,” Eren says.

“Shut up and make me coffee.”

“It’s in the pot already.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren says and kissed Levi fully this time. “Now get up before Petra has her first temper tantrum in two years.”

Levi finds himself nursing a cup of coffee between stringing macaroni on yarn. Petra is humming happily to herself while Eren is mixing cake batter on the other side of the kitchen and talking to Mikasa on the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. “Just shut up and bring the stupid thing,” Eren says. “We left it with you for a reason… she was gonna find it if we hid it here… do you have to be so damn difficult, you live a half a block away… gee thanks… See you later.”

Eren puts the phone down and Petra perks up. “Was that about my birthday present?”

Eren hums. “Maybe.”

“Can I have it now?”

“Not until your aunts and uncles are here and we have cake.”

“But papa,” she whines.

“You can have _one_ present now,” Levi says. “But don’t ask for another because the rest are at Auntie Mika’s house.”

“Okay Daddy.”

Eren gives Levi a look as the older man makes his way to their bedroom. Inside a small metal box inside Levi’s nightstand is a necklace that had belonged to Petra’s mother. A heart-shaped, gold locket strung on a thick chain that held tiny photos of Petra’s parents when they were teenagers. It had been one of the only things Levi and Eren could find to give to Petra of her parents’ and one of her mother’s prized possessions. Levi carried the box to the kitchen.

He sat it on the table in front of their daughter and Eren came over to watch.

“What is this?” Petra asks, not with disgust or annoyance, but genuine curiosity.

“You remember how we had that talk about Daddy and I not being your real parents?” Eren asks. Petra nods, her hand on the box now. “Go ahead.” She opens the box and takes out the necklace, her eyes wide.

“Your real daddy gave that to your mommy on their first Valentine’s Day together,” Levi says. “Your mommy would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Petra grins at the necklace in her hands. “Put it on me Papa!”

She bounces so much Eren almost can’t open the clasp. He laughs. “Petra, you have to sit still for a sec.”

She stands like a statue until Eren lets go of the chain and it hangs on its own around her neck. “How do I look Daddy?”

Levi immediately has a flash-forward to her asking that same question, ready to leave for prom and he wants to cry. “Beautiful,” he says. “You look just like your mom.”

She busies herself with more macaroni but Levi notices she reaches up to touch the necklace every so often in between.


	8. Day 8: PlayStation

“What the fuck is this?”

“What?” Eren peeks his head out from the bedroom where he’d been putting his clothes away. Levi is standing at the entrance to the living, beside the stack of empty moving boxes, staring at the floor. Eren looks down to see what he’d been staring at. “Oh, that’s just my PS3.”

“What is that?”

Eren furrows his eyebrows. “You’ve never heard of it?”

“I co-own a hotel, where the hell would I have found time to learn about this?”

Eren leaves the rest of his clothes stacked on Levi’s- no, their bed and goes into the living room. “It’s a video game system,” Eren explains quickly. “Sit down, I’ll show you.”

“Let me get a drink first,” Levi says and shrugs out of his jacket.

Eren sets up his system and turns it on, setting his controller on the couch so he has his hands free to pick a game. Looking at all his games, he decides he has no idea what to pick. “Hey Levi, what do yo-“

When he turns around, he sees Levi comfortably seated on the couch examining the controller. “Pick a game brat, I wanna see how this works on here. I think the last video game I played was on Erwin’s Super Nintendo when we were kids.”

“What kind of a game do you want?”

“I want something scary. They make games now that are actually scary, right?”

“Yeah, which one?” Eren shows Levi the cases for _Dead Space_ and _Bioshock_. “I also have _Silent Hill_ one and _Shattered Memories_ on download, already in there.”

“This one,” Levi points to the case for _Dead Space_.

Eren puts the disc in and then gets up to sit beside Levi. “Okay scroll all the way over, the forth menu in from the right is games and then click on Dead Space.”

“What do you mean click?”

“Hit X.”

The games loads up and Eren gets comfortable. Levi clicks New Game and the opening cinematic starts. “Why is this taking so long? Isn’t this just a game, why do they need to give me this whole things here?”

“It’s setting up the plot and the mood, shh.”

“I have to play attention to a plot?”

“Not if you keep talking.”

Levi makes a face and him and he’s quiet until the ship crashes and he’s given control. “How do you move?”

“Left stick.”

“Where’s that?”

Eren wants to be annoyed but there would be no point. He points out where the controls all are and Levi starts playing. Eren gets up while Levi is walking around. “I’m gonna go put the rest of my clothes away, just call if you need any more help.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it.”

Not five minutes later Eren hears shouting from the living room. “What the fuck is that? Eren? What is- oh my god! Eren! What the fuck is that?! Am I supposed to keep running? Fuck! Oh my god! Eren! Fuck!”

Is gets quiet very suddenly and then Levi is standing in the doorway of their bedroom. “What happened?” Eren asks, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Levi’s face.

“Pick a different game. Right now.”

Eren does laugh now, and goes back out with Levi. He takes the controller and exits the game. He scrolls down until he stops at a game that just says Flower. “What?” Levi asks.

“Just go with it,” Eren says, handing back the controller while the game loads.

The come to a screen with flowers in little pots. “What is this?”

“Tilt the controller and hold any of the buttons over a flower to start.”

Levi does and the game starts in a field with one flower in the center of the screen. “What now?”

“Press x and tilt to move. Hold x to move faster.”

Levi is immediately mesmerized. “Whoa. Okay, you can go now.”

Eren goes and puts the rest of his clothes away. After that he makes sure he didn’t leave anything in any boxes. Then he orders pizza for dinner.

By the time the pizza gets there Levi is still playing.

“Are you gonna come eat?” Eren asks.

“Like ten more minutes,” he answers vaguely.

An hour later Eren goes to sit beside Levi on the couch. The game is over but Levi looks unhappy. “You didn’t tell me it was gonna be sad,” he says.

“The ending was happy.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Can I play another game?”

“Sure.”

Levi plays until Eren goes to bed later on. When Eren gets up the next morning he finds Levi asleep on the couch, still in his clothes from the day before. The game screen for _Assassin’s Creed II_ is still up, Ezio standing and waiting for a prompt from a player.

Eren shakes his head and turns off the system before carrying Levi to bed.

As an afterthought he calls Erwin to tell him Levi won’t be going in to work today.


	9. Day 9: ChapStick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, the fact that I wrote an entire paragraph about chapstick.  
> The things I do for my ships :)

“But Levi~,” Eren whines.

“No, not until you start wearing some damn chapstick. Your mouth is one thing I don’t need scratching me.”

“Then let me use yours.”

“Ew, sharing chapstick is unsanitary.”

Eren just stares at him. “It is _literally_ one step below kissing, which we do frequently.”

Levi crosses his arms. “Nope.”

Eren throws himself off the couch and grabs his keys on the way to the door. “I’ll be back.”

“Get ChapStick brand in the strawberry flavor,” Levi calls as he turns on the TV.

Eren rolls his eyes but goes downstairs and gets in his car anyway. He goes to the pharmacy down the street from Levi’s apartment building, most of their chapstick is on an endcap and there seem to be dozens of brands and flavors. Inclined to not ignore Levi’s preferences on this, he looks for ChapStick brand.

It mostly comes in blue, the original flavor that his mom made him use when he was little, since she used it herself. Besides that there were green ones, which were spearmint, dark pink ones, which were cherry, and ones that were light red, almost indistinguishable from the pink, that were strawberry.

As a final act of defiance he picks up a three-pack of cherry instead of strawberry.

He puts some on in the car and drives back.

Levi is right where he left him when he gets inside. “Happy?” Eren asks, flopping onto the couch.

“Very.” Eren makes a move to kiss him again but Levi backs up. “Nope, your mouth is still going to be crusty until, like, tomorrow, still gotta wait.”

Eren groans and rolls off the couch, onto the floor. “I hate you.”

“If you really did you wouldn’t wanna kiss me so bad,” Levi says, focusing his attention back on the TV.

.......

The next morning, Eren wakes up to Levi kissing him.

It was worth the wait.


	10. Day 10: Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've mentioned it before but if anyone wants to suggest prompts for me I'd be happy to change them out with ones already on my list (some of the ones I wrote down for the next few months are pretty shitty).

Eren is doing his homework and nursing a glass of wine when Levi gets home that night.

When Eren looks up at his boyfriend, he almost laughs at the exhausted look on his face. Levi flops onto the couch beside Eren and leans on him. “How was your day?” Eren asks, taking a sip from his glass.

Levi just groans and leans on Eren harder, knocking his things off his lap so he can lay there instead. “Don’t make me go back,” Levi says into Eren’s thigh.

“Sorry babe,” Eren says, stroking Levi’s hair. “You’ve spoiled me too much already, I can’t live poor now.”

“Can you get me a drink at least?”

“What do you want?”

“Whatever you’re having looks good.”

Levi sits up long enough for Eren to stand. Eren decides to top off his glass since he’s going to the kitchen anyway. “How much do you want?”

“Fill it ‘til it’s overflowing.”

Eren rolls his eyes and just fills most of Levi’s glass, with an inch or so at the top so it definitely won’t overflow. Eren carries the glasses back out to find Levi gone. “Levi?”

“Bring it in here,” Levi calls from their bedroom.

Eren goes in and finds Levi sprawled across their bed. When Levi looks up, he smiles. “I wasn’t serious,” he says.

“I’ll drink it if you won’t.”

Eren hands Levi his glass and carries his own glass as he walks on his knees up to where Levi is on the bed. When Eren looks over at Levi, half his glass is empty and sitting on the nightstand. Eren takes a quick sip of his own before lying down so Levi can cuddle up to him. “Maybe by tomorrow morning I can tolerate going back,” Levi mumbles into Eren’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Eren chuckles into Levi’s hair. “All you needed was some wine to work yourself down?”

Levi shakes his head and makes a noise in the back of his throat that reminds Eren of a purr. “All I needed was a little cuddle therapy.”

Eren laughs out loud at that, it was definitely the wine talking. “Cuddle therapy?”

“Shut the fuck up and cuddle me, brat.”

Levi falls asleep right after that and Eren suspects the bad day was just mostly just because Levi was tired. He doesn’t really care though, any excuse to cuddle Levi is a good one.


	11. Day 11: Sunglasses

Levi and Eren have only been going out for a little over two months.

Levi absolutely acknowledges that he doesn’t know everything about his boyfriend, Eren has plenty of quirks he thinks are weird and probably has many more there will eventually come to light.

That said, Levi feels it is completely rational to question why his boyfriend came over wearing sunglasses. At night. In the middle of winter.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Eren shrugs and tugs at his shirt. “A sweater?”

Levi rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “On your face, brat.”

“Oh,” Eren drawls. Levi can tell he’s nervous. “Sunglasses.”

“Take them off before you hurt yourself,” Levi says and turns to sit on the couch, but when Eren says freezes him.

“It’s a teensy bit late for that.”

Levi turns back toward the brunette sharply. “What?”

Eren reaches up and takes off the sunglasses, still trying but failing to hide behind his bangs. Levi is not fooled by the dark circle around Eren’s slightly swollen right eyes. “Jesus, what happened to you?” Levi asks, nudging at Eren’s chin so he could get a better look.

“I may have, possibly, perhaps gotten into a fight this morning.”

Levi freezes again and stares at him. “You got into a fight?” he asks slowly, a hard edge to his voice.

Eren groans. “Please don’t be mad. I can explain.”

“Better talk fast,” Levi replies, crossing his arms again.

“You know that asshat Jean I told you about?”

“Your ex-boyfriend? How could I forget?”

“I also told you that he’s been talking shit on me since we broke up because I accidentally pulled him out of the closet with me and today I tried to tell him off but he punched me.” Eren reaches up to poke at the dark bruising around his eye. “I didn’t really even fight back, he hit me and then Marco dragged him off somewhere while Armin took me to find some ice.”

Levi sighs, feeling a little bit bad for jumping to the worst conclusion. “You’re lucky he didn’t hit your nose. You would look awful with a broken nose.”

Eren takes that as forgiveness and relaxes a little bit. Levi turns and gestures toward the couch. “Sit, I was about to get some ice cream. You want some?”

“Yes please,” Eren says and sits on the couch.

When Levi brings him coffee mug full of chocolate chip cookie dough he only keeps in his freezer for Eren, he drops a kiss onto the brunette’s forehead.

Eren feels his eye hurts a little bit less because of it.


	12. Day 12: Toothbrushes

Levi is surprised how soon into their relationship he starts becoming unable to imagine not being around Eren.

He doesn’t really think about it at all until the morning he gets up and realizes there are two toothbrushes at the sink in his bathroom. He realizes at the same time that there’s an entire drawer in his dresser devoted to clothes that aren’t his, a mug and a glass in the kitchen cabinet that he always keeps clean but never uses, and an extra pair of shoes at the door that definitely wouldn’t fit him if he tried to wear them.

He wonders how he let Eren worm his way into his life without him noticing.

He wonders why this has never happened before.

He dated Erwin for four years and they never purposely left things around each other’s apartments. Levi wonders if he would leave his things around Eren’s apartment if he didn’t live in a dorm at his school.

Levi shrugs and goes back to his room. Eren is still asleep, spread out on Levi’s bed since the shorter man got up. He wonders if he should ask Eren to move in before his next semester of school starts, he doesn’t live very far from campus after all.

Once upon a time he never would’ve dreamed of living with someone.

Fifteen year old him would be so confused to know adult him was considering having little Eren move in with him. That said, fifteen year old him was more interested in getting out from under his parents’ thumb than dealing with relationships with other people.

Levi sighs and gets dressed because it’s cold in his apartment and he still needs to make coffee.

He hears the bathroom door close after he starts the coffee. He hears the toilet flush but the door doesn’t open right away. “Hey Eren?” Levi calls through the door.

Eren opens the door and Levi’s heart beats a little faster at how cute Eren looks right now; his hair messed up from bed, his eyes still sleepy, his clothes a little wrinkled from sleeping, and that toothbrush with toothpaste foam running down the shaft. “Hm?” he hums in response.

They could talk about him moving in later. “Good morning.”


	13. Day 13: Ache (Smut Sunday # 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I'm gonna write fifty more smut fics this year, these are harder than I thought.

“Levi,” Eren whines.

“You wanna talk shit? This is what happens.”

Eren groans and drops his head again. Everything hurts and he could swear every single one of his muscles is aching. After accidentally slipping and calling Levi an “old man”, Levi immidaitely started on Eren’s punishment.

He already forced the taller man through his daily workout; yoga followed by an intense (for Eren) trip to the gym. Levi had put Eren into positions he didn’t quite have the flexibility for, made him run eight miles, and deadlift more weight than he ever dreamt he’d have to try and carry. Levi had only given him a half an hour break for eating and rehydrating before shifting into the second phase.

After throwing Eren onto their bed and sucking him off until he nearly came, Levi had put a cockring on him and tied him down.

“Levi, I said I’m sorry, please?”

“You seem to have been led to believe I’m a much weaker man than I actually am. I plan on dragging this out until you can no longer form words and you can’t see straight.”

“But Levi, I-“

“I’m adding on time in my head every time you complain brat.”

It isn’t as though he’s holding Eren here completely against his will, previous play like this had already forced them to pick a safe word so Eren really could end it whenever he wanted; Levi had made it clear before how much he hates when people are forced to do anything so he made Eren _swear_ to use it if he couldn’t handle something. That said, the way for Eren to get off in this situation requires a completely different set of words. “Levi,” Eren whines breathlessly.

Levi just shakes his head as he strips, just far enough away Eren can’t turn and see him. “I think you’re getting a gag next, brat. I don’t wanna hear you unless you have something useful to say.”

Eren groans at that but doesn’t protest. Levi carries a blindfold and a ball gag over to Eren and straddles his chest. Eren opens his mouth obediently so Levi can strap on the gag and doesn’t seem to mind when Levi ties on the blindfold too. “Are you gonna be a good boy if I untie you?”

Eren nods and Levi works off his restraints. “Get on your hands and knees,” Levi says and gets back off Eren.

Eren does as he’s told and Levi is almost surprised he didn’t try to resist again. As a reward, he gets behind Eren and runs his hands over the smooth skin of his ass and thighs. Eren shakes slightly at the contact, but otherwise masks his reaction. Levi grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstands and slicks up his fingers. Eren’s breathing gets heavier when Levi nudges at the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks.

He briefly considers just doing this until Eren begs him to put something inside but then remembers Eren can’t really _tell_ him anything. So he slips in a finger and revels in the sharp breath Eren takes as his reward. He works him lazily until he can add more fingers. Eren is shaking much more tangibly now, soft moans slipping out every so often. When Levi removes his fingers, he complains noisily. “Quiet, brat, or I’ll leave you here.”

Eren silences himself immediately and Levi smirks, going over to the closet. He digs around in a box at the bottom and when he takes too long Eren starts to get noisy again. “I’m coming right back, jeez,” he says and picks up what he’d been looking for.

It is curved and black and honestly looks a little like a space age gun. Levi has been meaning to use this vibrator on Eren for a while and hadn’t really found a good enough situation until now. He gets on the bed behind Eren again and picks up the previously discarded bottle of lube. He slicks up the toy before checking to make sure Eren is still loose enough for it.

Satisfied, he presses the vibrator into Eren who lets out a hard sigh and looks like his arms are going to give out. Eren can tell immediately that it isn’t Levi inside him but he can’t bring himself to care with the way his erection aches painfully between his legs. Once the toy is in Levi turns it in on and startles Eren into nearly falling over. He begins panting and Levi goes up to his face to undo the gag. “Now you only get to keep this off if you make lots of pretty noises for me and don’t complain.”

Eren pants, some saliva dripping from his lips. “Yes sir.”

 Levi gets behind Eren again. “Now for your actual punishment.” Eren swallows thickly as Levi rests a hands on his ass, knowing immediately what’s coming. “Count for me.”

A loud slap rings through the room and Eren gasps. “One.”

And a second, then a third. “Two, three.” Eren is already getting dizzy from the stinging and the aching and the quiet vibrations.

Levi switches hands for the next three as Eren’s arms actually do give out under him. “Get back up lazy brat, or we’re starting over.”

Eren whines as he tries to get himself back up but his shoulders feel like they’re throbbing from that workout earlier and holding himself up for such a long time is killing him. “S-sorry sir, but my shoulders still hurt from earlier and it’s hard to stay up.”

Levi sighs. “Fine, stay down. Start back from one.”

Eren doesn’t protest. He yelps when Levi starts the spanking again. “One, two, three.”

Levi turns up the vibrations and Eren breathing shudders, his counting higher in pitch and volume. “Five, six, seven.”

Eren can’t process anything other than the myriad of sensations around his hips, he starts forgetting how to form words and he just wants Levi to let him come. Levi rubs at the red skin, Eren whimpering in front of him, broken. Levi is surprised when he starts losing count and his words slur together. “Please,” Eren whimpers. “Please, please, please.”

Levi pulls out the vibrator and slicks himself up with lube. He slides inside Eren and the younger man lets out a harsh, high moan. Levi leans over and wraps his arms around Eren’s chest, pulling him back onto his lap. Eren pants and whines as Levi picks him up and drops him on his lap.

“Levi!” he shouts. “Ah- God, Levi. Levi, Levi. Let me cum, please, please.”

Levi is oddly satisfied with how boneless Eren is in his lap, so pliant in his hands. He is squeezing Levi in such a way the older man is unsure how much longer he can actually hold on. “Are you going to apologize for real this time?”

Eren groans noisily. “I’m sorry Levi, you’re not old.”

“And?”

“And I won’t ever call you old again.”

“And?”

“And-“ Eren has no idea what to say, but the throbbing in his dick is becoming unbearable. Levi shifts angles and starts hitting his prostate over and over. Eren cries out and squirms. “And please I just wanna cum, please!”

Levi smirks and tugs off the cock ring. It only takes two more deep thrusts before Eren cums, shouting and convulsing with Levi shooting his load inside him.

Eren pants and slumps onto the bed, out of Levi’s arms. “Okay,” Eren says between sharp breaths, coming down from his high slowly while Levi tugs off the blindfold. “I won’t ever call you old again.”

Levi chuckles and flops onto the bed beside his already half asleep boyfriend.


	14. Day 14: Cuddling

Of course Eren loves cuddling.

There is no question it’s one of his favorite things in the entire, goddamn world.

But Levi is a busy man and with Petra running around they had even less time to lie around doing nothing like that. So Eren gets his fill elsewhere.

“Petra sweetie, you wanna take your nap with Papa today?”

Petra, who usually hates naptime and was in the middle of watching her favorite movie, _Tangled,_ when Eren said that, jumps up excitedly. “Yay! Naptime with Papa today!” she hops around Eren waiting for him to pick her up. “Do that mean we get to nap in you and Daddy’s bed?”

Eren smiles and turns off the TV. “We can nap wherever you want.”

“Yes,” she shouts excitedly and runs to his and Levi’s room.

With her running start she has no trouble jumping up on the bed without Eren’s help. Eren climbs up beside her while she gets settled under the covers, leaving half of them down so Eren can join her. Once he’s under the covers she cuddles up to his chest and he wraps am arm around her. She hums in contentment, smiling with her eyes closed. “Hey Papa?” she whispers.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Can you sing for me like Daddy does when I can’t sleep?”

“What song?”

“Um…” she thinks for a long moment. “That song that you and Daddy danced to at your wedding.”

Eren chuckles quietly but snuggles his nose into her hair. “You’re still just mad Daddy wouldn’t tell you when you asked.”

Petra makes a face. “Why won’t he tell me?”

“Cause he embarrassed.”

“Can you tell me?”

“And have Daddy get mad at me? No way.”

Petra makes a face but snuggles back into Eren anyway. “Then sing the _Tangled_ song for me.”

Eren shakes his head but starts singing _I See the Light._

…….

Levi gets let out of work early that day.

“Eren?” he asks, peeking around doors.

It is Petra’s naptime so he can’t yell or else risk waking her up. When he finds she’s not her in bed he panics a tiny bit and tries to remember if he saw Eren’s car outside.

He goes to their room to drop off his jacket and is relieved to find the two of them sleeping soundly. “Jesus, you two are going to give me a heart attack one day,” he mutters, mostly to himself, while he hangs up his jacket.

He gets up on the bed beside Petra and wraps his arm around the two of them. “Daddy?” Petra whispers.

“Go back to sleep hazelnut, I got home early today.”

Petra smiles and rolls over under Eren’s grip so she can hold onto Levi’s shirt before falling right back to sleep.

Levi shakes his head but gets comfortable, he hardly ever gets to take naps anymore.

He’s just glad this time his with his family instead of behind his desk at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. No one gets to know the wedding song until the wedding chapter :p


	15. Day 15: Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horry for backstory on Baby Petra!

The waiting room was tense and quiet.

Eren held Levi’s hand for support, it had been a long night and everyone was tired but no one wanted to leave or go to sleep until they knew what was going on. Hanji and Erwin sat on Levi’s other side and across from them Nanaba had fallen asleep leaning on Mike’s shoulder. Of the six of them here, Eren was the only one who hadn’t been from their group of friends as kids, and he as much as he almost wanted to feel left out, he would need to be strong for the rest of them if this turned out bad.

The call had come in five hours ago. Levi and Eren had been getting ready for bed when the phone rang; Levi’s younger, adoptive sister had been hospitalized after a shooting at the mall where she worked, she’d taken three bullets.

On his and Eren’s way to the hospital Levi just kept shaking his head, muttering things to himself. “I can’t believe this. And right after Auruo just passed too. She’s gonna be too stressed to function after this.”

Eren remembered when she’d told them she was pregnant months ago, Levi had been so excited to be an uncle but now… now they would have to think about losing his sister and his sister’s baby in the same night.

A nurse came over to them around the sixth hour. “Are you all here for Petra Ral?”

Mike shook Nanaba awake and they awaited the news. Levi clutched Eren’s hand a little tighter. “I’m sorry but-“ Hanji’s face immediately went into her hands and she cried. “Miss Ral lost too much blood and we couldn’t do anything to save her.”

Eren could tell Levi was fighting back tears, his voice rough as he asked, “What about the baby?”

“Are you family?”

“I’m Petra’s brother.”

“Then you can come see her if you’d like.” Levi stood and Eren got up with him. “I’m sorry, newborns in intensive care only get one visitor at a time outside of parents, hospital policy.”

Eren let go of Levi’s hand and nudged him to go. “Go on, we’ll be right here when you come back.”

Levi took a deep breath and followed the nurse. Eren didn’t know how Levi was going to react looking at the baby knowing it had survived and his baby sister hadn’t. They’d been incredibly close growing up, both adopted into their family since their new mother was unable to have kids of her own. Petra had been his best friend until meeting Erwin and Hanji at the later end of elementary school, even then they were close.

Up until last week they still made a point of calling each other every few days to catch up, much to Eren’s jealous chagrin.

Mike and Nanaba both stood after that. Mike leaned a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Make sure you call us if Levi needs anything, okay?”

Eren nodded and said his goodbyes. Hanji left as well so Erwin and Eren just sat and waited for Levi to return. “I wonder what’s going to happen to the baby,” Erwin mutters.

“What do you mean?”

“Levi, you know how close he and Petra were, he might not be okay ever seeing that baby again after tonight. I know their parents are too old to take care of a newborn and most of their extended family is estranged. That baby might never know anything about her roots.”

Eren frowns and sighs, sinking into his seat more. “I know I didn’t know her as well as you guys but I miss her already,” Eren says.

“Hm,” Erwin hums.

It’s almost an hour before Levi comes back out, actually smiling a little bit. Eren sits up and stares at him in confusion. “Levi?”

“Eren, you and I are officially parents.”

Eren just stares in mild shock. Erwin looks between, even more shocked. “You’re kidding,” Erwin says.

“Nope,” Levi says. “I signed her birth certificate and everything.” He picks up Eren’s hands and tugs him out of his chair. “Come on, you have to sign some things and they’ll let you see her too.”

“It’s a she?”

Levi nods. “She’s early, so she has to stay here for a while but once she’s cleared we can bring her home with us.”

“Levi we don’t have anything for a baby, neither of us know how to take care of children.”

“That hospital offers basic lessons for new parents.”

“Levi, hold on,” Eren says and pulls him to a stop. “Can we think about this for a little bit, please?”

Levi’s expressions drops immediately. He sighs. “I don’t want to think,” he says. “My sister just _died,_ Eren, the only person who could share ninety percent of my childhood memories with as an old person no longer exists. I need to hold onto as much of her as I can while I still have the option. Please?”

Eren sighs. “You’re absolutely insane.”

“I’ve never done anything this impulsive before, I’ll owe you big, okay?”

“You’re lucky we’re married ‘cause if we were dating I’d break up with you for this.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no.”

Levi grins at him and kisses him hard on the mouth. “You won’t regret this.”

Eren just shakes his head. “I’ll be holding you to that when she’s a teenager.”

Eren filled out more papers than he honestly had the concentration to read before Levi dragged him, very excitedly, over to see their new daughter.

Eren fell in love immediately. He grinned at the baby girl staring up with him with wide, brown eyes. “I am going to have a lot of fun dressing you up baby girl,” he coos at her. He looks up at Levi. “I’m assuming you’ve already picked a name.”

Levi nodded sheepishly. “Sorry I didn’t wait for you but it seemed appropriate anyway.”

Eren already knew where he was going with this. “Hey there Petra,” Eren says. “I really hope you like your name when you grow up ‘cause you’re named after someone very important to your daddy over there.”

It’s only three weeks before little Petra Jaeger is allowed to go home for the first time.


	16. Day 16: Bench

Eren tries to fix his hair for the sixth time in the past hour in the mirror in his dorm room.

Armin looks at him with a knowing grin. “Chill out man, didn’t you say you know Levi from a long time ago?”

“Well yeah but I’ve never been on a date with him before.”

Armin just shakes his head. “This is what happens when you don’t take relationships in the right order.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “What “right order”? The dating, then marriage, then sex, then babies, then retirement order because that order sucks, I have needs, I can’t wait for sex goddamnit.”

“And this is what happens because of your impatience.”

“As if you’re a fucking virgin Armin.”

The blonde’s face goes red. “At least I was already dating the people I was sleeping with.”

“And you know for a fact I have actually dated all of one person, lemme live with my life without your stupid complaints.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Armin says, waving his hand vaguely. “I have homework to do and you’re just distracting me now.”

Eren throws himself on his best friend. “See you later darling,” he says, kissing Armin on the cheek.

“Can I expect you home tonight?” Armin asks, rubbing Eren’s mouth residue off his cheek.

Eren shrugs and gets back up. “Depends if Levi has work in the morning.”

“Text me if you won’t be home so I can invite someone over.”

Eren shakes his head. “And you think I’m the slut.”

Eren leaves their room, taking out his cell phone as he goes. He and Levi had agreed to meet in the park right off campus since it was warm enough to spend time outside and walking was much better than paying for gas in either of their cars. Eren was only about five minutes early so he sat down on a bench to wait.

And he waited.

He checked his phone to make sure he wasn’t too early.

And waited.

He started playing Tetris to waste some time.

And waited.

He texted Mikasa to see what she was up to.

And waited.

He checked the time again to find Levi was an hour and a half late.

He decided to send a text, “Where the hell r u?”

No answer.

Another hour later it was turning to sunset and Eren wasn’t sure if he should be angry or worried. Without anything else to do, he stares at the jungle gym a few yards away and daydreams about when he and Levi were kids.

…….

“Eren?”

Eren wonders why he’s being shaken. He doesn’t have class, it’s Saturday, right? Why does his neck hurt? Why doesn’t he have his blanket?

“Goddamnit brat, will you wake up?”

Eren’s eyes loll open lazily and he focuses on Levi immediately. “Where am I?” he asks drowsily, rubbing his eyes and stretching his neck.

“The park,” Levi says, his voice is laced with mild irritation. “Didn’t you get my message? I told you I was going to be late.”

Eren takes out his phone and checks his messages, nothing, not even a response from Mikasa. “I didn’t get anything.”

“Lemme see.”

Levi looks at Eren’s phone and rolls his eyes. “Idiot, your phone doesn’t get service here.”

“What?” Eren asks and takes his phone back. Sure enough, the little icon in the corner with the service bars had a tiny red x over it. “Oops.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You had me scared for a minute,” he admits quietly. “No one could get a hold of you, I’m glad I checked here first.”

“Sorry,” Eren says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Levi sits on the bench beside him and sighs. “I guess this is as good a date as any.”

“How?”

“Look at all the stars.”

Eren looks up to see the sky littered with the tiny lights. “Wow!” he grins.

“I’ll assume that means you’ve never gone stargazing. Tonight’s a pretty good night for it, no clouds at all.”

Eren takes Levi hand and they sit in a comfortable silence. Eren likes to think, in retrospect, that that night turned out better than it could have otherwise.


	17. Day 17: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked the temperature here and it is 1°F outside right now. I HATE the cold, but I'm glad the prompt came up on a day like this so I can at least imagine some light is all this winter hell.

“Daddy, c’mon!”

Levi just wants a goddamn cigarette but he promised Eren he’d quit smoking, or at least near Petra. He is still barely awake, his four year old having not given him enough coffee before dragging him and Eren out to play in the newly fallen snow an hour and a half ago. Eren was already out helping her build a snowman but Levi had cleared a spot on their front porch to sit and watch instead.

Petra’s snowsuit made her look like an oversized, yellow marshmallow. Levi wad surprised she could move in the stupid thing but at least she wouldn’t be cold and the water wouldn’t leak through onto her skin, unlike her parents. Eren was wearing his jacket with three long-sleeve shirts underneath, jeans, long johns, and three pairs of socks. Levi, too prideful to deal with actually bundling up, was in his pajama pants and leather jacket. All three of them were in waterproof boots, gloves, hats, scarves, and earmuffs.

Levi hated the cold, he hated the way it burned after too long and he hated driving with potential ice all over the road. He regretted not pressing Eren harder about moving south where it was warmer. Watching his husband and his daughter in the snow, he thinks that Eren acts too much like a kid sometimes. “Yeah, c’mon Levi,” Eren says, turning those too-big green eyes on him.

Levi rolls his eyes and leans back on his hands, watching the way the steam looks coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, he has snow in his face. When he looks back down, Eren is laying in the snow laughing and Petra is hiding sheepishly behind their half built snowman. “Sorry Daddy,” she mutters. “I was aiming for your chest. Papa told me to do it.”

Levi stands calmly and stalks over to Petra, who cowers with her eyes looking larger than normal. He crouches beside her. “Know what we’re gonna do Hazelnut?”

“What Daddy?”

Levi leans in to whisper to her. “We’re gonna go get revenge on Papa for being a bigger brat than usual.”

“Okay, what’re we gonna do?”

Levi grins and whispers to her. A few feet away Eren gets suspicious at how silent his family suddenly becomes. He goes to sit up but suddenly Petra sits on his chest, weighing his down. “Petra,” he starts to say but suddenly she grins and he doesn’t see Levi standing over them before his head is practically buried under snow.

He shouts and shoots up, knocking Petra, who is giggling, over into the snow. “That’s what you get brat,” Levi says, swiping excess snow off his sleeve, smiling.

Eren grins and tugs Levi down with them. “But I got you to come play with us, didn’t I?”

Petra shoots up and grins even harder at them. “Daddy, Daddy!” she stands and pretends to knock on a door. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” she sings.

Eren laughs. For as much as Petra loves Tangled, she’d taken an immediate and intense liking for Frozen. Levi chuckles and shakes his head. “Fine,” he says.

“I’m gonna make some hot chocolate,” Eren says. “Do you want coffee Levi?”

Levi looks up at Eren and grabs the collar of his jacket, kissing him. “I love you.”

“Ew,” Petra says. “Uncle Erwin says coffee’s bad for you Daddy, you shouldn’t drink it every day like that.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “ _That’s_ what she’s grossed out by.”

Eren shrugs. “I’ll come get you when your drinks are ready, okay?”

Eren goes inside and Petra tugs at Levi’s hand. “C’mon Daddy, we just have to put the head on my snowman and then we can decorate him!”

Levi can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.


	18. Day 18: Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that the End of the Month Special every month will be a normal prompt only it will be accompanied by a drawing that I'm not allowed to start until the day that the prompt gets posted ((unless extenuating circumstances arise)).  
> But because I can't figure out how to get the pic on here, if you would like to see it you have to hop over to my tumblr ninjabubblegum.tumblr.com  
> Cool? Cool.

Levi decides he should be more annoyed at how often he comes home to find Eren sleeping.

He won’t complain about it though, even if Eren would stay up to make Levi feel better, because there’s something about his boyf- husband’s face when he’s sleeping that he loves. Eren’s in his pajamas already, even though it’s only like seven o’ clock, so Levi goes to put on his own, a pair of sweatpants and one of Eren’s shirts, and checks his phone for missed calls. Petra called earlier and left a message saying Auruo was whining about them not getting to know if the baby is going to be a boy a girl yet. He smiles and leaves his phone in their bedroom, resolving to call her back later.

Right now, Eren looks more comfortable than anything else.

Levi climbs on top of Eren and lays his head over Eren’s heart, listening to it beat gently under his ear.

Levi is thankful every day he knows he can do this. Every day he knows he can lay with this man and have the security to know they aren’t going to leave each other is one he is so fucking happy to live through.

“Levi?” Eren asks, awoken by the sudden weight on top of him.

“Go back to sleep,” Levi mumbles, lulling himself to sleep to the sound of Eren’s heart. “We’ll have dinner later.”

Eren doesn’t protest and closes his eyes again, cradling Levi in his arms. “I love you,” he mumbles.

“Love you too,” Levi says, surrendering immediately to sleep.


	19. Day 19: Wanderlust

Of course Levi noticed Eren was getting antsy.

It was hard to miss the look in his eyes watching things on TV about faraway places. “Mikasa says they’re going to London first. Then they’re gonna make their way to Rome.”

“Sounds exciting,” Levi says, playing with Eren’s hair absently.

“I wish I could go with them.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow. “Why can’t you?”

“What?”

Levi shrugs absently. “You _can_ go if you want, it’s not like you won’t be back.”

“But for the entire second half of the summer?”

“Eren, you’re twenty years old and don’t have a career yet to worry about. You should have fun and do what you want while you have the time and enough energy to enjoy it.”

Eren stares at Levi. “Would you be okay with me being gone for so long?”

“Don’t think about me,” Levi says and shakes his head. “You act like I didn’t have a life before you walked back into it.”

“I’m just saying, we haven’t really spent more than a few days apart in over a year.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Worry about yourself, brat.”

Eren gives him a look but reaches for his cellphone. “Last chance, I’m calling Mikasa now.”

“Go ahead, before I change my mind.”

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren says. “I’m in.”

As Levi suspected, Mikasa had asked him to go with her. “Alright, I’ll be over later and we can talk about that then… See you.”

I hang up and Levi looks at me. “Who else did you say was going?”

“Just Armin,” Eren replies. “Unless someone else wants to tag along I guess.”

Levi takes a deep breath and leans over so he’s lying across Eren’s lap. “I backpacked in Europe once,” he says. “My need to be clean eventually beat out my wanderlust but I was glad I went.”

“Who’d you go with?”

“Erwin, Hanji, and Petra. I found out a week after we got overseas that Petra hadn’t told mom and dad she was coming and had snuck out. I think they probably felt the same way they did when I left cause they didn’t let her go back home when we came back. Did I tell you that’s why she was living with me for a while?”

“No,” Eren replies. “But it does seem like a pretty good reason to get kicked out.”

“It was a pretty fun summer.”

Eren leans over and kisses Levi. “Thank you for letting me go.”

“I would never let you go, I’m letting you wander.”

Eren laughs. “Thank you anyway.”

Levi sits up and levels him with a stare. “But if I find out you made out with Armin or some bullshit like that I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”


	20. Day 20: Grind (Smut Sunday # 3)

The music is so loud it’s always making Eren dizzy.

It’s so loud, in fact, Eren can’t really even tell what song’s playing. He just knows the bass vibrating his entire body feels really good. The crowd is dense and writhing and he wouldn’t be surprised to catch someone having sex out here. He lost Levi a little while ago but he can’t really bring himself to worry much yet because the older man probably just went to get a drink.

Or so Eren hopes.

He really doesn’t want to find out Levi ends up drunk and fucking a stranger in one of the bathrooms. Eren almost sighs but a song he actually recognizes comes on and he just wants to dance. So Eren starts moving with the crowd, swinging his hips and bouncing to the beat.

His isn’t surprised that someone approached him for a dance, but he is surprised by how forward they are about it. One minutes he’s dancing by himself and the next he’s tensing up because someone is grinding on him from behind, their hands on his hips. “C’mon baby, why’d you stop moving?” Eren is relieved at the sound of Levi’s voice in his ear but he’s still a little nervous about moving with his boyfriend so close. “Get that cute bubble butt back in gear brat.”

Eren slowly starts getting back in the groove, not moving quite as vigorously as before but keeping up with the beat at least. Levi keeps his hands where they are, occasionally tugging Eren back on him harder, his dick half hard in his pants. He knows by the blush on the back of his boyfriend’s neck that Eren has noticed and Levi smirks.

He starts mouthing the words of whatever song is on into Eren’s neck and he feels him shaking in his hands. Eren tries to keep dancing but his pants are getting tighter and Levi’s getting more and more distracting by the second.

Finally Levi turns Eren around so they’re facing each other. He keeps his hands on Eren’s hips and Eren’s arms go up to lean on Levi’s shoulders. Levi puts one of his legs between both of Eren’s and leads Eren into grinding their hips together. Eren sighs in relief at finally getting some friction and Levi smirks. “Jesus, you horny little brat.”

“This place is just way more stimulating than I’m used to,” Eren says, a blush covering his face.

Levi rolls his eyes and forces a rhythm to keep Eren moving, though the younger man seems content to rut against Levi like they _aren’t_ in a crowded room. “I’m gonna turn you back around if you keep this up,” Levi hisses into Eren’s ear.

Eren groans and tries to calm down but it’s hot and loud and Levi is standing so close. “I can’t help it.”

Levi purposely grinds their erections together and revels in the way Eren shakes against him. “At this rate you’re going to cream your-“

“Levi!” Eren gasps against his neck and rides out his orgasm, harshly grinding his hips against Levi’s.

“You didn’t,” Levi says.

“Shut up,” Eren says, hiding his face in Levi’s neck.

“You really just came from dry humping. What are you a teenager?”

“Shut up.”

Levi laughs and keeps dancing while Eren calms down. His is surprised when Eren’s hand is suddenly palming around the front of his pants. “What’re you doing?” he asks in a sudden panic.

“I got off so you’re getting off,” Eren replies. “Or are you afraid to get caught, old man?”

“Fucking brat,” Levi sighs and doesn’t protest as Eren takes his cock into the warmth of his hand.

Levi moves his hands up to Eren’s shoulders and Eren puts his free hand on Levi’s hip. Eren pumps him slowly, at least attempting to be discreet considering how many people are around. Levi wants nothing more than to push Eren down on his knees and force his dick down the younger man’s throat but he thinks absently that that would be a little _too_ obvious, even in the crowd.

Speaking of the crowd, Levi feels like there are so many eyes on him. He feels like every person in the room is watching his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend get him off in public. The heat that was in his face immediately moves south and he bites Eren’s neck to keep from crying out. “And you said I needed to calm down,” Eren says.

“Shut up.”

Levi ruts his hips sharply into Eren’s hand and it’s only when someone accidentally bumps into him from behind that he comes undone, kissing Eren to keep from making too much noise.

He’s practically vibrating as he comes down from the high and as soon as his back within his right mind he looks down and says, “You’re going home shirtless.”

Eren makes a face at the stain that probably won’t come out by the time they get back to the apartment to soak it. “Damnit,” Eren says. “I really liked this shirt.”

“It your own damn fault,” Levi says, tugging Eren off the dance floor.


	21. Day 21: Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horry for clichés! :D

Amusement parks have never been Levi’s idea of a good time. The lines are always too long to make the rides worth it, the food is shitty and overpriced, and he always goes home more exhausted than he’d gone.

That said, he still somehow managed to get talked into going to the boardwalk that day to go on as many rides as Hanji felt like buying for tickets for. At the beginning of the day Eren had been as excited as everyone else but Levi notices slowly that his boyfriend is walking a little slower with him and throwing him more concerned glances the longer the day goes on.

The day was Hanji’s idea. This morning he and Eren were woken up a very overly-excited Hanji bouncing around explaining their plans. Erwin, Petra and Auruo, and Mike and Nanaba were already downstairs waiting in the van she’d rented for the day so they didn’t quite have a chance to say no, even though it was the only day either of them were getting off until next weekend.

It’s around five o’ clock when Hanji decides she’s ready to go get pizza, so they start making their way toward one of the dozens of pizza places on the boardwalk. Levi is surprised to be suddenly tugged away from the group. Eren is grinning with a finger over his mouth to signify silence. Levi rolls his eyes but lets his boyfriend drag him wherever he wants to go. Levi smirks when he figures out where they’re going. “A little cliché isn’t it?” he asks.

Eren makes a face. “It’s the only place we’ll be guaranteed a tiny bit of alone time,” Eren says. “I didn’t even get to kiss you good morning because Hanji rushed us out of the apartment.”

Levi smiles and shakes his head, situating his fingers more comfortably between Eren’s. The line for the Ferris Wheel is short so the operator lets riders stay on for a few turns before letting them back off instead of only going once around like other rides. They sit down inside their cart and Levi immediately slumps in his seat. “God, my friends are exhausting,” he mumbles.

Eren chuckles. “Of course they are, every group of usually only had one quiet, rational person. If that.”

“I just wanted a quiet day off, is that so much to ask?”

Eren rolls his eyes and smiles, taking Levi’s hand again, playing with his fingers idly. “Just think though, every day for an entire week after we get married can be a quiet day off if you want.”

Levi looks at Eren. “Why have we been passively planning a wedding when neither of us have proposed yet?”

Eren shrugs. “Are you going to propose or do you want me to?”

Levi looks out the window. “Wow, that’s an embarrassing question.”

“We could propose to each other too, I guess. Do people do that?”

“How the hell should I know?”

Eren shrugs. “I can go first if you want. Levi?” Levi looks over at Eren again. “I mean, I don’t have a ring right now or anything but will you marry me?”

Levi face goes completely red. “You brat! How the hell are you gonna ask me something like that so casually?”

“Well will you?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You say that like you legitimately have no idea,” Levi says. “Of course I will, we haven’t been planning a goddamn wedding for nothing.”

The Ferris Wheel stops at the top and Eren kisses Levi. “Top that, old man.”

“You think I won’t?” Levi asks. “Prepare to be showered in romanticisms, Jaeger.”

When they get off the Ferris Wheel, Hanji calls in a panic asking where they are. “We’ll meet up with you guys in a little bit,” Eren says. “Levi and I have to go someone really fast first.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything until Hanji hangs up. “I saw a jewelry store right off the boardwalk,” Eren says.

* * *

When they finally meet up at the pizza place, none of the other notice that Levi is suddenly wearing a ring.

Eren likes to think they did but it suits him so well they didn’t realize he wasn’t wearing it before.


	22. Day 22: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kisae for the prompt suggestion :D  
> ((see guys, I'll totally do what you want if you ask nicely))

Levi wakes up to the sound of coughing from the other room.

This confused him for two reasons. One, he and Eren were the only people in the apartment. And two, he _thought_ Eren was still be bed beside him. He sits up to find he was wrong on the second count. Eren’s side of the bed was cold so he’s obviously been up for a while. Levi stands up drowsily to go find his boyfriend. “Eren?”

The young man in question is bundled up on the couch with a pile of tissues overflowing from the small trashcan beside him. “Go back to bed Levi,” he says, his voice nasal from being stuffed up.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a cold. I didn’t want to wake you up so I moved out here.”

“Are you sure? You look awful.”

“I’m o-“ Eren breaks into another coughing fit and Levi raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I could use some cough medicine I guess.”

“Hold on,” Levi says. “I’m taking your temperature too.”

Eren groans. “I told you I’m fine.”

Levi searches the bathroom cabinets for the thermometer. “Do you even realize how many blankets you’re wearing?” he asks on his way back out.

“Like four?”

Levi rolls his eyes and holds out the end of the thermometer. “Open,” he says.

Eren seems annoyed but doesn’t argue. When Levi takes it back he rolls his eyes. “Idiot, you are not fine.”

“What? What temperature am I?”

“One hundred two.”

Eren groans. “I don’t feel as bad as that sounds,” he grumbles. With more effort that he originally anticipated, Levi picks Eren up. “Levi?”

“You should be sleeping in a real bed, not on the couch.”

Levi checks the clock on his way into the bedroom. Six ten in the morning, he’d be getting up for work in about ten minutes anyway so he decides he’ll just stay up when he gets Eren settled. He sits beside his boyfriend whose breathing sounds completely awful. “You’ll have to wait for cough medicine,” he says, stroking Eren’s hair and pushing sweating bangs out of tired eyes. “There’s none in the apartment and the drug store probably won’t open for another hour or two.”

“Okay,” Eren says and sniffles. “Can you bring me my box of tissues?”

“Do you need anything else while I’m up?”

“I don’t think so,” Eren replies and rolls over, trying to get comfortable but mostly just unable to breathe.

“Do you want me to bring in the humidifier to see if it’ll help you breathe until I can get you medicine?”

Eren shrugs. “Okay.”

Levi brings in the tissues before going back to the bathroom. He picks up the humidifier and as a second thought grabs the bottle of Motrin from the medicine cabinet. He takes both back to Eren before going back for a glass of water. “This should bring your fever down,” Levi says ands hands the Motrin to Eren.

“Thank you,” Eren says and watches while Levi sets up the humidifier. “You’re like a little mother hen Levi.”

“Shut up,” Levi replies as he turns on the device. “I’ll come back in a little bit to check on you, in the meantime, try and get some sleep okay?”

Eren nods and closes his eyes, falling asleep straight away.

Levi closes the door quietly behind him before going to clean the living room up. He washes his hands and puts on rubber gloves and a bandana over his mouth and nose before going anywhere near the couch. Armed with a can of disinfectant and a trash bag, he goes to pick up the used tissues and clean any surfaces Eren might have touched with his germs.

It’s forty-five minutes later when he’s finally satisfied and goes to the kitchen to look for something for both him and Eren to eat. He has a moment where he realizes he has no idea what he should feed a sick person. He turns to google for help.

* * *

Eren opens his eyes to see the clock beside the bed reading ten thirty-six in the morning. He’s surprised to see Levi peek his head in, checking on him. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” he asks.

Levi shrugs. “I called in sick.”

“But you’re not the sick one.”

“So?” Levi asks and comes over to the bed carrying a tiny box. “Got you cough medicine.”

Eren grimaces when he realizes it’s a syrup and not a pill. “That shit tastes so nasty though,” he whines.

“It’s not like you can taste it anyway, whiny brat.”

Eren takes it, pouting the entire time. “Can you make me something to eat now?”

“I already made soup actually.”

“ _You_ made soup?”

“It’s actually just a couple cans of Progresso all dumped into a pot with extra broth and vegetables but, yeah, I did.”

“I’m impressed,” Eren says, smiling weakly.

“Shut up brat, or I’m not bringing you anything.”

Eren quiets up and smiles at Levi. “Please and thank you.”

When Levi brings the soup back Eren can barely sit up on his own so Levi has to feed the soup to him.

* * *

Eren in vaguely in and out of sleep for the next few hours until it’s nearly nine o clock that night. He finds it strange, he has never slept that much in his life. He mostly just remembers seeing Levi every so often, giving him more medicine, forcing him to drink more water, helping him to the bathroom once or twice.

He’s feeling pretty good now at least, not chilly and achy like before. He stretches and looks down to see he’s wearing a different shirt than the once he put on earlier. He doesn’t remember getting changed so Levi probably did it for him, speaking of which. Eren gets up and goes toward the living room.

He smiles, unsurprised to find Levi asleep on the couch with _Doctor Who_ reruns playing on the TV. There’s a half empty bowl of soup on the table in front of him and the way the remotes positioned in his hand looks like he fell asleep looking for something else to watch.

Eren goes back to their room and pulls a clean blanket from the closet to drape over his exhausted boyfriend.

“Mother hen,” he mutters to the sleeping brunette. “You’ll work yourself sick.”


	23. Day 23: Bicycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like writing a lot of these including baby Petra ((*hopes quietly that no one really minds*))

“Daddy can you take the training wheels off my bike?”

Levi looks over the book he’d been reading at Petra. “You don’t know how to ride a bike with two wheels yet,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I want you and Papa to teach me,” she says. “My friends are starting to ride two wheel bikes and I don’t wanna be the baby anymore.”

Levi inhales wrong at that and hot coffee comes out of his nose prompting Eren to start laughing at him from the kitchen. Petra peers over at Eren with confusion. “Daddy’s fine sweetheart,” he tells her through remaining giggles. “He’s just not used to his baby not really being a baby anymore.”

“Does that mean I have to keep the training wheels?” she asks.

Levi clears his throat, blowing his nose with nearby tissues. “We can take them off after breakfast,” he replies.

Her eyes light up and she looks at Eren. “Are you gonna come too Papa?”

“Someone’s gotta film this,” Eren says, flipping the last pancake onto a plate. “Who’s ready for breakfast?”

…….

“Are you _sure_ you won’t let go?” Petra asks for about the third time since they got outside.

Eren is strapping on her helmet while Levi is unscrewing the training wheels from her bike. “I’m sure, Hazelnut,” Levi replies for about the third time.

She levels him with a look that strikingly reminds him of his sister and his chest aches. For a moment he has a flashback of helping his parents teach her when they were little before he remembers what he’s doing. He puts her bike back right-side up and holds it standing. Petra looks at Eren when he’s done. “Kiss for good luck?” she asks.

Eren smiles and kisses her forehead before picking up the camera. “Break a leg,”  
 he replies.

She goes over to Levi and straddles her bike. “It’s pretty much the same as riding with training wheels,” he says. “The only difference is you’ll have to balance yourself which is much easier than it sounds.”

Petra looks out at the seemingly endless sidewalk in front of her before looking back up at Levi nervously. “Don’t let go.”

“Not until you need me to.”

She puts on a determined face Levi knows for a fact she picked up from spending so much time around Eren. “I’m ready,” she says.

Eren grins when she starts pedaling, walking a little closer with the camera. She stops a few times, Eren suspects just to check Levi is still right behind her, before she really starts going at it.

Eren watches Levi let go a couple times before taking his hands off for good, watching her pedal away all by herself. She looks back and her expression is afraid for a moment before she realizes she’s actually doing it on her own. She laughs and pulls off into the street to come back. “Papa! Look! I’m doing it!” she shouts.

When Eren looks over at Levi the first thing he notices is how nervous he looks. “Petra, slow down a little, you’re gonna-“

They both cringe when they hear a crash.

She ran full speed into a bush.

They both almost run after her but suddenly she pops back out, grinning and running toward them. She jumps into Eren’s arms. “Didja see, Daddy? I did it all by myself!”

Levi smiles despite the fact that he’ll have to break out the first-aid kit for the scrapes she got from the bush. “You did great,” he says.

Eren puts her down. “I’ll go get your bike, why don’t you go inside with Daddy to clean up?”

Petra nods and grabs Levi’s hand on her way into the house.

Levi thinks again that she really, _really_ reminds him of her mom.


	24. Day 24: Chest (Mermaid AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, today's a mermaid au!
> 
> ((Wow, it actually took 24 days to get to the first AU day))

“Where the hell are you taking me Eren?”

Eren just grins and kicks his tail a little faster. Levi notices quickly that they’re closer to the surface than usual, but he’s not surprised his lover’s never-ending curiosity has led them here.

Because they’re closer to the sun, Levi takes a moment to really appreciate how Eren’s scales sparkle a little in the light, pink and about as bright as his excitable personality. Levi’s scales are a shade of turquoise only rivaled by Eren’s eyes.

Eren leads them quickly to an island Levi doesn’t remember noticing before. Eren peeks his head up in a few places before leading Levi toward the land mass. He’s almost annoyed that he might have to drag himself back to water over sand of all things when he realizes Eren’s leading him toward some rocks with enough water in between he can actually keep swimming. “Ready for the surprise?” Eren asks, pulling himself onto one of the rocks.

Levi stays in the water so he can swim faster if one of those strange land-walkers spots them. “You’re lucky we’re enough like those land-walkers we can breathe air.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Eren replies. “Hold my tail.”

Levi almost doesn’t have enough time to react before Eren is leaning very ungracefully over the rocks to reach something. “Shitty brat,” he murmurs. When Eren sits back up he appears to be carrying a wooden chest of some kind. “What’s that?”

Eren grins. “It’s one of those boxes the others sometimes find on those sunken wood floats, only this one is still full of stuff and it’s not all waterlogged. I found it sitting halfway in the tide like someone had dropped it.”

Levi leans up a little bit to try and see. “So what’s inside?”

Eren forces the chest open and leans it down to show Levi. “It’s all the shiny stuff that’s usually covered in mud by the time people find them.”

“Whoa,” Levi replies and pulls out a long string of pearls. “It’s a whole string of those rocks from inside the shells.”

“Land-walkers call them pearls I think,” Eren replies. “That string is longer than usual.”

“What do they do with them?”

Eren takes the string back and loops it around Levi’s neck, twisting it once and pulling it over again so it’s less long. “They wear them,” Eren replies. “They’re more beautiful on you than they do on the land-walker women.”

Levi makes a face. “Don’t say weird things like that.”

“That’s not weird,” Eren replies. “I always think you’re beautiful.”

Levi dips back into the water up to his nose. “Well, you’re pretty beautiful too,” he mutters, knowing Eren can’t hear him.

Eren digs around in the chest some more. He puts on a gold chain with a blue jewel pendant on it. “Ooo,” he says and picks something up.

“What?” Levi asks.

“I think land-walkers call them rings,” Eren says. “They wear them on their fingers. Give me your hand.” Levi goes to give him his right hand but Eren shakes his head. “Other hand.”

“Why?”

Eren shrugs. “Human mate pairs all wear them like that: on the finger beside their pinky on their left hand.”

“Weird.”

Eren put a silver band with little shiny gems in it on Levi’s finger before putting a plain gold band on his own. “Yeah, but I think the idea is kind of neat.”

Eren puts the chest back where he found it and slides back into the water. “I feel all gross and dry now,” he says.

“That’s what you get for leaving the water,” Levi says and backflips back underwater.

Eren frowns and swims after him, wrapping his arm around Levi’s waist when he catches up. “If we were land-walkers would you have mated me then too?”

Levi shrugs. “Your scales are a pretty important selling point.” Levi kissed the stricken look that’s crosses Eren’s face. “Of course I would have idiot.”


	25. Day 25: Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not my favorite.

To his credit, Levi is not nonfunctioning in Eren’s absence.

That’s not to say he doesn’t miss him, because _fuck_ does he miss him, but the best he can do day to day is go through the motions and pretend he’s completely okay. Two months with Eren all the way over in Europe is more overwhelming than Levi initially expected.

Hanji, as usual, isn’t overly sensitive to her friend’s poor attitude, but Erwin and Petra more than make up for it with their continued compassion; the two of them have been going out of their way to check up on him every so often or make sure they invite him out to do things so he doesn’t vegetate alone in his apartment.

At least it’s almost over.

On one evening in particular he’s lying on his couch trying to decide if he even wants dinner when his cell phone rings. It’s Eren. “Hello?” he answers instantly.

“Hey!”

Levi can’t express the relief and happiness suddenly clogging his heart. “How are you?”

“I’m great, actually, I’m _really_ missing you right now.”

“Where are you right now? This is the clearest you’re phone’s sounded since you left.”

“Must be a fluke thing, we’re in a bus right now so I kind of expected the call clarity to be worse from everyone talking.”

“So are you having fun at least? It’s been pretty dull over here.”

“It’s been really fun, I have so many souvenirs to bring home you wouldn’t believe it.”

“How many more days is it going to be before you come home?”

“Like you haven’t been counting,” Eren laughs. “Six.”

Levi groans. “I’m dying without you.”

“Me too.”

There’s silence for a moment but Levi wouldn’t call it bad. He just wants to hold Eren so bad right now.

“Alright, I gotta go.”

“What? Why?”

“I have to get off the bus now.”

Levi pouts. “And that means you can’t stay on the phone with me?”

“Well I can stay on for like another minute or two but then I have to get off.”

“Why?”

Eren doesn’t reply, but Levi hears rustling like he’s moving and then a… ding? “Eren, where are you?”

Eren just chuckles.

“That sounded like the bell in the elevator in our building.”

“Must be a similar bell then.”

“Brat.”

“I have to go now Levi.”

“But-“

“Just hold on,” Eren says.

The line goes dead at the same moment the door opens. Levi flies off the couch and swings himself around to see the door. He could've cried.

“See?” Eren says. “You didn’t even have to wait a second.”

Levi is on him before Eren can even put his bags down.


	26. Day 26: Devotion

“Whatcha got there Petra?”

The little girl looks from her place on the couch with a heavy book on her lap up to her Uncle Erwin. “Armin gave me a dictionary for my birthday and I’m using to look for words to describe my family.”

It was date night so Eren and Levi left Erwin in change of Petra. Which was a pretty good thing all around because their daughter was more attached to the tall blonde than anyone else they knew. Erwin sits on the couch beside Petra and she gets up to resituate herself on his lap. “What words have you found so far?” he asks.

“I think the word jubilant is a really good word for Auntie Hanji, and refined is a good word for Uncle Armin, and I was looking at this word for Daddy and Papa.”

“Daddy and Papa don’t get separate words?”

“Why would they?”

Erwin couldn’t respond to that.

He looked at where her tiny fingers were on the page. “Devotion?”

Petra nods. “Most of the definitions are about religious worship but I think it works for them anyway, but that’s not the only word I was thinking of for them.”

“What else?”

He watches while she flips through the pages as though she has the numbers memorized. “This one.”

Erwin almost laughs when he sees she’s pointing to ‘love’. “Of course Daddy and Papa love each other, they love you too.”

Petra shakes her head. “I know, I just didn’t know what this words really meant until I found it in here and now I know it’s a perfect word for them.”

“Daddy and Papa are love and devotion huh?”

Petra nods and out her book down, turning around so she can face him on his lap. “Even though it doesn’t look as strong as Daddy and Papa, I think that Mike and Nanaba, Auntie Mikasa and Aunt Annie, and Marco and Mr. Jean all have that too. Why don’t you have that Uncle Erwin?”

He smiles mirthlessly at her. “I’ve never met anyone I wanted to share that with the way the others do.”

Petra frowns at him. “I’ll love you Uncle Erwin.”

Erwin almost laughs when he thinks about what Levi would say if he heard that. “You’re a little bit too young for me sweetheart.”

“So? I’m growing up. And it’s only until I can convince Uncle Armin to ask you out anyway.”

“Uncle Armin?”

Petra grins and nods at him. “Uncle Armin really likes you Uncle Erwin, and I think you would really like him too if you got to talk to him by yourself.”

Erwin wonders how it’s possible he’s having this conversation with a seven year old. “Uncle Armin’s a little young for me too.”

Petra shakes her head. “I asked Papa and he says there’s only two more year’s age difference between you and Uncle Armin as there is between him and Daddy.”

“We’ll talk about this later, are you ready to go out for dinner?”

Petra jumps off his lap excitedly. “We’re going to Friendly’s right?”

Erwin is glad he knows how to distract children.


	27. Day 27: Library (Smut Sunday #4)

“Eren-“ Levi tries to choke down a moan.

“Ah, ah, Levi,” Eren says with a smirk, palming the short man’s erection through his pants. “You have to be quiet, we’re in a library.”

“Says the man who _doesn’t_ have a vibrator shoved up his ass right now,” Levi growls. “Let me go before someone sees.”

“But what if they see you before you can get to the bathroom to jerk off?” Eren turns in the dial on the remote and Levi shudders against the shelf he’s leaning on.

“I swear to God if I have to come in my pants I’m kicking you out of my apartment.”

“Consider it payback for that night at the club.”

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi hisses.

Eren rolls his eyes and sinks to his knees. “Fine.” Eren starts pulling open Levi’s pants and the older man almost protests before Eren pins him with a playful look. “Quiet, or someone’s gonna see us.”

Levi bites his lip and watches with morbid attention as Eren slides his leaking cock into his mouth. Levi waits for Eren to start moving or something, but he doesn’t. “What’re you waiting for?” he asks.

Eren slides off slowly and stares up at Levi with such a false innocence Levi almost wants to slap him. “You said you didn’t want to come in your pants, so I offered my mouth. I never said I was actually going to do anything.”

Levi grabs Eren by his hair when the younger man moves to out his mouth back where it was. “You just want me to fuck your mouth don’t you, little cockslut?”

Eren gives him _those_ eyes, smiling around his dick. Levi thrusts roughly, gagging the smile off Eren’s face and forcing tears to well up in his eyes. Eren holds Levi’s gaze as the older man moves his head on and off his cock by his hair. Eren moans deep in his throat, getting louder as Levi’s movements get faster. Levi bites back the urge to get loud as Eren turns up the dial on the remote.

As soon as Eren realizes his nose is pressed against Levi’s stomach he slides the dial all the way up and Levi gasps, coming down Eren’s throat. “Shit,” Levi says as he lets Eren go.

They both sit on the floor, Eren turning off the vibrator and Levi resituating his pants.

“What are we here for again?” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs as Armin appears at the end of the aisle, blushing. “Y-you came to pick up Petra birthday present,” he says, unable to meet either of their eyes.

Eren laughs at the expression on Levi’s face when he realizes Armin really did hear everything.

At least he was the only one.


	28. Day 28: Blood (Vampire AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Vampire AU.

Levi stares at the boy unconscious on the floor.

He has been following Eren for almost a year now. Usually he goes in for the kill after a few weeks at most, but this boy… he isn’t going to kill him.

Levi has read the Twilight novels, keeping on top of what lore the humans are subscribing to is always a good way to outsmart them, and the only thing that even seemed kind of correct about them was how Edward liked Bella initially because she smelled different. Of course individuals would smell different from each other; what the creator of Twilight didn’t quite get was why that should be important.

Scent is one of the only outward ways to find your soulmate.

Most humans use it unconsciously but vampires (already with a heightened sense of smell to pick out what is actually human) use it to pick their prey: never kill a human who still has a living soulmate. He himself had been nearly killed in an accident and had been revived as a vampire by his sire, Erwin. He’s been searching for his soulmate ever since.

Needless to say, he’d been surprised to find out his own soulmate wouldn’t be born for almost fifty years after he died.

Levi kneels over the boy, smelling him and getting a good look at his face. Definitely his.

Eren is a little worse for wear, a street fight turned warehouse fight left him bleeding out slowly. Levi lifts the fragile body into his arms. He wonders how Eren would feel about waking up a bloodsucker. He wonders if Eren had even had the opportunity to dream about fate strings and had seen Levi’s face. He wonders how Eren would react to seeing his soulmate for the first time. He’d heard somewhere before that the moment you and your soulmate meet for the first time is the only time you can consciously see your fate strings.

He wonders what the red string would look like outside of a dream.

Levi wagers he only has a few more minutes to decide if he really wants to turn Eren into a bloodsucker like him. It isn’t as though Hanji isn’t looking for alternatives to human blood but there isn’t one that works for everyone yet, most of her concoctions make Levi vomit or at least nauseous. Eren would probably have to feed from Levi directly for a few months if he couldn't deal with taking blood from a human.

Levi sighs and bites his hand open, laying the cut over Eren’s mouth in hopes some makes it down his throat.

The boy’s eyes snap open, glowing red and he begins devouring Levi’s hand.

To his credit, Levi doesn’t flinch much despite the rough treatment, simply satisfied to see the bruises and the cuts on the brunette fading quickly as he drinks more of Levi in.

He stops suddenly and Levi shudders at the feeling of fangs exiting his skin. Eren looks at his face, his eyes going back to their normal shade. “You’re-“

Levi half notices from the corner of his eye a red string tied around his pinky and laying across the floor connecting to Eren’s. He smiles. “I’m your soul mate.”

Eren grins and, in his extreme excitement, jumps on Levi, hugging him. “I knew it. I kept having dreams about you, I knew you must have been coming soon.”

“Sorry for making you wait.”

Eren shakes his head in Levi’s shoulder. “No, you’re right on time.”

Levi knows they should move. He knows dawn will be breaking within the next two hours and they aren’t under enough cover to be protected. But he also knows how wonderful it feels to finally have his arms around Eren so he can’t really bring himself to care.


	29. Day 29: Floor

“How could we have miscalculated like this?” Levi asks, slamming his phone down on the empty countertop.

Eren sighs, putting an extra blanket over Petra in the portacrib in her new room upstairs. He walks downstairs as he replies, “Nothing we can do about it now. It’s just for tonight after all. You said we scheduled to have everything turned on tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Levi sighs. “Do you know how to light a fireplace so _we_ won’t freeze tonight?”

After deciding their apartment was too small for the three of them, Levi and Eren started looking into buying a house. Excited as they were, everything moved kind of fast and some things got miss scheduled: any of their boxes and furniture they needed shipped won’t arrive for three more days and the water, gas, and electricity aren’t getting turned on until tomorrow.

“Do you think we can actually use these logs here?” Eren asks.

“Do they feel like real wood?”

Eren picks one up. “Let me see your lighter.”

Eren successfully lights the fire and smiles. “See? Tonight might not be so bad.”

“I’m starving,” Levi says. “Do you have any cash on you? I’m gonna check the kitchen for something to order out.”

Eren checks his wallet. “What can we get for fourteen dollars and… fifty-six cents?”

“I have a ten in my wallet I think,” Levi says. “We should be fine. I found a pizza menu, what do you want?”

“Pizza sounds fine,” Eren says and lays out a blanket for them to sleep on later, since they don’t have a mattress yet.

After Levi orders he walks in to sit with Eren. “You know,” Eren says, playing with Levi’s hair. “We could’ve called Erwin, he lives like twenty minutes away from us now.”

“Yeah,” Levi drawls, laying his head on Eren’s lap. “But I kinda wanted to spend our first night as home owners in our own house.”

Eren shrugs. “Did we bring candles? It’s a little dark in here.”

“Not unless someone left some in a closet or a cabinet somewhere.”

Eren shrugs. “Don’t feel like getting back up now.”

They sit in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. “I hope Petra’s alright upstairs,” Levi says.

“She’s wrapped in ninety percent of the blankets we brought with us, I promise she’s fine,” Eren replies.

“I mean this will be the first time she’s sleeping on a different floor from us. What if we can’t hear her when she wakes up?”

“Always such a mother hen.”

“Like you’re not worried?”

“She’s a toddler, not an invalid. If she really wants us you know she can already climb out of that thing.”

Levi frowns and runs his hands over his face. “Why isn’t becoming a huge worrywart one of things they warn you about when they’re telling you what parenthood is like?”

“You were already a worrywart babe, Petra only magnified it.” Levi looks up at Eren suddenly and pulls him down by the back of his neck for a kiss. “What was that for?” Eren asks.

“Thank you for being here to help me with her.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “What? Were you expecting me to divorce you over a baby? It’s not like I hadn’t thought about kids before anyway. Although given the way her infancy went I’d be fine if she were our only kid.”

Levi snorts. “You know you’re gonna miss having something to baby when she’s a teenager.”

“When she’s a teenager I’m not going to be looking forward to raising _another_ teenager.”

“Who knows? She could be one of the good ones who doesn’t cause a lot of trouble. I mean, she can’t be much worse than me.”

“I think something we’ll have to keep in mind when she gets older is remembering she’ll need her own space to figure herself out. Neither of us had parents who wanted us to be our own people and look what that got them, we only go to visit once or twice a year.”

Levi makes a face and rolls over to face the fire. “Let’s stop talking about this, I don’t _already_ want to be thinking of my baby leaving the nest.”

Eren leans down and hugs Levi. “That’s what I’m here for, to make sure you don’t fall apart when she finally has to.”

There’s a knock on the door at the same time they hear crying from upstairs. “Sounds like naptime’s over,” Eren says. “You wanna get the girl or the food?”

“I’ll get the girl,” Levi says and runs upstairs.

When Eren brings the pizza and the soda inside he sits them beside the blanket on the floor and realizes they don’t have plates. “Levi,” Eren whines.

“What?”

“No plates.”

Levi sighs. “We’ll just have to eat out of the box then. Did they at least give us napkins?”

“Not many,” Eren replies.

“Shit, we don’t have anything to cut up a piece for Petra with.”

Levi sits on the floor with Petra in his lap. “I’ll bite off pieces of mine for her,” Eren says.

Levi makes a face. “I would say that’s gross but we don’t really have much choice.”

“Unless you wanna run to the store for paper plates and plastic silverware.”

“Pizza’ll be cold by the time I get back and we can’t heat it up.”

“Papa?” Petra asks.

“Yes sweetie?” Eren asks, opening the box.

“Pizza now?”

“What do you say?”

“Peez?”

Eren picks up a slice and bites off the tip before handing the tiny piece to Petra. Levi smiles. “And you call me the mother hen? You’re actually feeding her like a bird.”

“Shut up,” Eren says.

The next morning Erwin uses his copy of their spare key to check on Levi and Eren. Since their phones both died last night he hasn’t had a chance to see if they moved in alright.

He is surprised to find the entire three person family curled up on the floor of their living room under a single blanket, the last cinders of a fire burning in the fireplace and an empty pizza box left on the floor.

Erwin sighs. “Of course they slept on the floor.”


	30. Day 30: Concert (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU :D
> 
> ((omg it's already been a month since this started))

Levi can’t remember how Hanji managed to convince him to come to this stupid thing.

Erwin had been around earlier, though Levi suspects Mike dragged him off into a corner to get high with his other friends. Hanji was off being her usually sociable self, leaving Levi down both his friends and a ride home. He wishes he would have taken Petra up on her offer to go with her family to the beach this weekend instead. He hates the sun but at least then he would be surrounded by the most vapid and annoying people in their class.

 _It’s just a stupid concert_ , he tells himself, _as soon as it’s over I can get Hanji to take me home._

Not that he has anything against loud music, he just doesn’t like the idea of being pushed around in a crowd to loud music – or at all, really. He stands toward the back of the venue, to more easily avoid the bands’ preexisting fans, and waits for their set to start.

Hanji said they were called The Titans. As far as Levi knows only their lead singer, a boy named Berthoult, goes to their high school. She’s a year behind them so Levi assumes the others are probably younger than him too. Erwin had showed him a picture of them, but mentioned their lead guitarist had gotten a girlfriend and left the band recently so they had to find a new guy. Apparently their fans preferred the new guitarist to the old one.

Levi has never heard their music before so he wishes he could make a comparison but he can’t.

When they come out, he’s surprised to their drummer is the smallest in the group of them, and a girl – he doesn’t see female drummers often. The only one that comes to mind when he thinks on it is the girl from _Scott Pilgrim_ for some reason. It would surprise him less but when Erwin showed him the picture he had assumed the big, blonde guy was the drummer – he was the bassist.

When he looks at their new guitarist, he quirks an eyebrow at the kid’s lack of stage pretense. He’s taking up space but he isn’t really commanding the room the way the others are.

But then they start to play.

Levi is surprised that it seems like he’s instantly _only_ looking at the guitarist. And he recognizes him.

That bratty kid from his art class. All that kid seemed to do was stare at him and _write_ in his sketchbook. Levi was in no position to complain about people taking an art class even if they didn’t want to, he himself had only taken it for the credits, but couldn’t he at least _try_ to draw?

Levi felt his cheeks flush slightly, annoyed that he was suddenly attracted to this new information about the brat. When the first song ends, the crowd cheers and Berthoult smiles. “Thanks, everyone, for coming.” Another round of cheers. “This next song was written by our new guitarist, Eren.” Eren makes a face when they cheer, like he’s trying to cover up embarrassment with arrogance that only really made him look constipated. “He’s too shy to tell you about it himself, so I’ll tell you what it’s about!”

Eren makes a face and shouts something over at him but Berthoult only laughs and keeps talking. “He told Annie that he wrote it during art class about somebody he has a crush on!” There goes Eren’s constipated face again. “As soon as Annie gave it to me I knew we had to perform it for real, so, here’s our new song: Dear Mr. L.”

No way.

Levi’s face goes completely red. He hopes to god Erwin’s too high to listen and Hanji’s busy talking so she’s not hearing this. It’s so blatantly about Levi he can barely stand to listen. “ _Dear Mr. L, with your shiny black hair and you’re lifts in your shoes and angry grey stare-“_

Levi can’t argue with any of that. He listens until the chorus almost breaks his heart.

_“I wish you could see~ this hole in my chest, I, can’t seem to fill with anyone else~. Dear Mr. Levi, won’t you please come to me~, and, give me my wings and set. Me. Free~…”_

* * *

On Monday, Levi walks right up to Eren when he gets to art class. “Hey brat,” he says.

“Yeah?” Eren replies cautiously.

“That song on Saturday night was about me, wasn’t it?”

Eren’s expression goes sheepish and he’s trying not to blush. “Well, you see – I uh, I was just, and I uh-“

Levi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “Was it or wasn’t it?”

Eren braces himself and squeezes his eyes shut, preparing to be punched. “It was.”

Levi smirks and leans in, planting a short kiss on Eren’s pursed lips and slipping a paper into his hand.

Levi has already gone back to his seat with Eren opens his eyes and looks at the sheet of paper.

_That song was incredibly flattering, thank you._

_\- “Mr. L”_

_P.S. 609-555-0104_

_Call me, brat._


	31. Day 31: Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't say it often but thank you guys for all the love, I really appreciate it :D

Fourteen year old Levi is much more mature than his parents really know how to handle. He has a very grown up way of looking at things and phrasing requests and they really don’t know how to make their son stay a kid a little while longer.

In their efforts, they plan a party for after his eighth grade graduation, inviting kids his age they don’t know he wasn’t really friends with. He had expected it to turn out like the beginning of _Looking for Alaska_ and no one would show, but sadly, _everyone_ has rsvp-ed.

As the ceremony itself is closing, Levi bumps shoulders with Erwin, who is standing beside him (their school didn’t call individual students to get their certificates so they were supposedly supposed to stand in height order but most people cling to their friends anyway). “Hey,” he whispers.

“Yeah?” Erwin replies.

“Will you and Hanji cover for me if I leave the party?”

Erwin glances down at him, his attention completely off the speaker. “Still don’t like crowded parties?” Levi shakes his head. “Still haven’t talked to your parents about it?”

Levi looks up at him. “How am I supposed to bring that up? They kind of expect me to be able to efficiently conduct myself in any social situation, including parties, how do I explain how much they make me dizzy without seeming like a baby?”

Erwin shrugs. “You really should tell them though, before they throw a bigger party for our high school graduation.”

“Erwin-“

“Shh!” a passing teacher hisses.

“We’ll cover for you,” Erwin whispers, as they are told to stand.

…….

Levi’s house is noisier and full of more people than he expected. His heart rate is wrenching up higher by the minute and he can’t seem to find a quick escape. “Levi?”

He turns to see Petra, she’s anxious too but less so than him. She takes his hand, besides Hanji and Erwin she’s the only person Levi has told about this problem of his. “Hey,” he replies.

“There’s no one by the back door right now, if you want to go outside to breathe for a little bit,” she says, dragging him toward it.

“Will you be alright?” he asks.

“Hanji’s around, I can hang out with her,” Petra says, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Levi says and makes a quick escape to the backyard.

Sitting underneath his favorite tree, just far enough away from the house that he’s hidden in the shadows, he feels like he’s really breathing again. Once he gets under control, he notices a tiny body perched on the swingset next door. He walks up to the fence between their yards. “Eren?”

Eren turns and when he realizes it’s Levi, he grins and runs over. “Congratulations Levi,” he says. “How was your graduation?”

Levi shrugs. “Stupid.”

Eren giggles. “Isn’t your party why you couldn’t babysit me tonight? Why are you out here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, brat.”

“Mom told Auntie BB to come watch me but she just got drunk and fell asleep so I came out here.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrow. “Have you had dinner yet?”

Eren shakes his head. “I would have made something but we don’t have anything else I can microwave.”

Levi pulls himself up and over the fence. “C’mon, I’ll make you something.”

Eren grins and takes Levi’s hand. “We have Kraft macaroni on the top shelf.”

Levi smiles and follows him inside the Jaeger household. Aunt BB is indeed dead asleep on the couch downstairs so Levi makes Eren sit in the kitchen with him while he makes the seven year old his dinner. Eren takes a break from his coloring book to look up at his babysitter. “Hey Levi?” He says.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna marry you one day.”

Levi makes a face and turns to look at the tiny brunette. “What?”

Eren nods. “Cause I love you more than my mom loves my dad so that must mean I love you a lot so that must mean we should get married.”

“You’re not old enough for that.”

Eren rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “Of _course_ I’m not old enough, you’re not old enough either. That’s why I said ‘one day’.”

Levi walks over and ruffles Eren’s hair. “You’re not gonna be interested in me when you’re older, kid.”

Eren puts on his determined face. “Yes I will! You’ll see! I’ll bake for you all the time and I won’t hog your blankets and we’ll have a big, pretty house with our friends around all the time and we’ll never, ever be lonely.”

Levi doesn’t really believe him, but he hugs Eren anyway. “You’re sweet.”

Eren looks up at him with a cheeky grin. “Sweeter than the cookies I made this week?”

Levi barks a laugh and goes to stir the macaroni. “Sweeter than the cupcakes you made for Petra’s birthday.”

Eren hums happily to himself while he continues coloring.


	32. Day 32: Sweetheart (Valentine's Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, loves :)

Levi was INCREDIBLY annoyed to find out he was working on Valentine’s Day and wouldn’t be home until around seven or eight that night.

As he shuffles up the stairs to their apartment all he wants to do is sleep.

He surprised when he finds the lights off, candles everywhere, and mood music playing when he opens the door. There are rose petals on the floor leading a path to the kitchen. “Eren?” he asks, his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“In here!” Eren calls from the kitchen.

He’s moving spaghetti from a strainer to a bowl when Levi walks in. “What all this?”

Eren puts the strainer down and walks over to Levi, kissing him. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” he says. “I hope you’re not too annoyed about work to enjoy all this.”

It’s only now Levi realizes what Eren’s wearing. A white long-sleeve shirt, tiny red shorts, pink and red striped knee high socks, and a red, white, and pink apron with a huge pink bow tied at the small of his back. “How can I not?” he asks.

Eren blushes and turns back to preparing dinner. “Get ready to eat, I’m almost done.”

“Do you want your first present now or with your other present after dinner?” Levi asks, walking toward their room to take off his jacket and shoes.

“I get two?” Eren asks.

Levi walks out holding a reasonably large box wrapped in shiny red paper with hearts on it. “Technically the second one is for both of us, this one is _just_ for you.”

“Oh yeah,” Eren says and turns to the drawer where he keeps the measuring spoons. He pulls out a much smaller box wrapped in pink and white striped paper. “Here’s yours.”

“Why don’t I get a big box?” Levi asks, half joking.

“Cause I had to deal with Hanji to make dinner happen tonight, okay?” Eren says. “Let me get the food on the table they we can open the presents. What kind of wine do you want?”

“Whatever Erwin brought us yesterday looked good,” Levi says, taking a seat at their kitchen table. It’s only now he notices the vase of flowers on the table. “Where’d these come from?”

“Hanji brought them when she came to help me earlier.”

Eren sets a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a slice of garlic bread in front of Levi. “It looks good,” he says, actually impressed.

“She left before it was done so if it doesn’t taste good my backup plan is frozen pizza.”

Eren sits his own plate on the table before picking up the wine bottle and a corkscrew and sitting beside Levi. “Shit, I forget glasses.”

“I’ll get them,” Levi says, getting back up.

“Thank you,” Eren says, popping the bottle open.

Levi sits back down and Eren pours their glasses while Levi finally gets a taste of dinner. “Oh my god,” he says.

“Is it bad?”

“No, it’s great. You never cook this well.”

“Hanji left instructions so specific she promised I couldn’t mess it up. I guess she was right then,” Eren says, taking a bite himself. “She’s crazy, but she’s a _wonderful_ chef.”

“Want your present now?”

Eren makes a grab for the box and Levi pushes his back in his seat. “Gotta be careful, this is breakable, I don’t care how much packaging is around it in the box.”

“Breakable?”

Levi nods as Eren takes the box. “Yours is less breakable,” Eren says, handing Levi his present.

“You go first,” Levi says.

Eren starts pulling at where the wrapping paper is taped down. “No way,” Eren says. “How did you-“

“You’ve been staring at that damn thing _every time_ we have gone past your favorite cookware store since they started carrying it.”

It’s a cake stand. The stand part is tall with beads hanging off making it look almost like a diamond chandelier, the lid is glass with silver wire on the outside making it look like a birdcage. Eren grins as he stares at the box. “Thank you so much,” he says.

“Can I open mine now?” Levi asks.

Eren sits his box beside him on the table. “Go ahead.”

Levi rips off the paper hurriedly. He quirks an eyebrow at the cardboard jewelry store box in his hands. “Eren,” he says warningly.

“Just shut up and open it,” Eren says, taking another bite of his dinner.

Levi is surprised he doesn’t find a velvet box inside. “Chocolate?” Levi asks.

“I told you I was trying out making chocolate with coffee in it a few days ago.”

“I thought you said they all turned out awful.”

“This is the only recipe that came out okay and I didn’t have enough ingredients left to make more so this is all you get.”

Levi smiles at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They eat quietly and Eren makes sure he finishes first. “One more surprise,” he says.

Levi makes a face, still finishing his meal. He gets curious at the sound of the bath starting to run. He puts his plate in the sink and walks to the bathroom where there are even more candles lit everywhere, and rose petals in the water. “Way to be cliché,” he says.

“Shut up,” Eren says.

“You might wanna open your other gift before we get in the bath.”

Eren looks at Levi, and blushes when it clicks. “You didn’t.”

“Go ahead, it’s in the bottom of my side of the closet.”

Eren runs into their room and finds three boxes wrapped in the same paper as earlier in the bottom of Levi’s closet. “What is this?” Eren asks.

“Open the flattest one first,” Levi says, leaning in the doorway.

Eren sits on the bed and starts opening the box Levi told him first. He blushes when he finds a light pink corset with white lace frills at the top and bottom, a pink thong, and white thigh high stockings. “Now open the smaller of the other two boxes.

Eren unwraps it and almost squeal’s when he find it’s a princess tiara. “Oh my god.”

“Open the last one so we can take a bath already.”

In the last box is a pair of pink high heels that Eren can’t wait to put on. “Okay, bath time now,” Eren says and starts stripping.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Levi says and they rush back into the bathroom.


	33. Day 33: Paris

Hanji decided she wanted to throw an enormous theme party for her thirtieth birthday.

Levi’s only regret is that he and Erwin were not enough to talk her out of it.

She threw it in a reception hall and invited practically every person she had ever met. Or at least, that’s what Eren assumes because he can’t imagine her holding active friendships with half the people walking around.

It was Paris Masquerade themed. Everyone was required to wear black except for Hanji, who wore red. There were no specifications on mask colors. Levi and Erwin decide it’s probably because she’s trying to make up for the disaster of a sweet sixteen her parents threw for her.

That said, Levi has to admit the party is pretty great.

He’s never been to Paris. When he, Hanji, Erwin, and Petra backpacked all those years ago he asked if they could skip France altogether. His mother was from France, if he’d heard from his parents correctly. When he was born she’d been too poor to take care of him and he was afraid of accidentally finding her if he ever went there.

But that is beside the point, he shouldn’t be dwelling on that tonight.

Not with Petra looking cuter than she ever has.

And Eren, if he’s being honest.

Levi is sitting with Erwin at their assigned table, watching Eren holding Petra on the dance floor. Both of them are dancing and laughing and Levi has what Erwin has taken to calling a “daddy moment”. He spaces out and kind of gets lost in how much he loves the two of them. When Erwin notices, he laughs. “What?” Levi asks.

“You’re funny is all,” Erwin says.

Levi makes a face. “Shut up Blondie.”

“Well,” Erwin says, standing. “A slower song is starting and I’d like to dance with my ‘niece’ before the end of the night. C’mon.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “If I weren’t so sure, I’d say you like my daughter more than you should.”

“Well I do love her,” Erwin says. “But in the same way that I loved your sister.”

Levi looks at him and frowns. “As I recall you had a crush on her when we were kids.”

“Which, as I recall, you beat me up for and I got over it.”

Levi smirks. “Sucks you finally got bigger than me.”

When they get over to Petra and Eren, Erwin takes Petra and Eren pouts at him. “Aw, we were having fun.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like a turn with my husband tonight if he doesn’t mind,” Levi says.

Eren gives him and smirk as Erwin moves away with Petra. “Oh, you’re married?” Eren asks, fixing his mask. “You seem too much like a lone wolf for that.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi says, pulling Eren into position and starting to move to the music. “I decided I was happy and wouldn’t be able to find anyone better for me.”

Eren smiles. “What’s he like?”

Levi snorts, “What about you? You married?”

Eren makes a face. “You wouldn’t believe how uptight my old man can be,” he says. “He wouldn’t even speak French for me tonight even though this party is Paris themed.”

“Who shoved a stick up his ass?”

Eren laughs. “It’s not as bad as it used to be,” he says. “He’s a pain but he loves me, so things are pretty great. We bought a house last year, you know. That was an adventure.”

“First house you’ve ever bought?”

Eren nods. “Neither of us had spoken to our parents in a while so we weren’t really sure what to expect and kind of ended up in way over our heads.”

“But everything turned out okay?”

“It turned out fabulous actually, our daughter loves having a yard to play in and I love having a huge kitchen to bake in.”

“My husband likes baking too.”

“Oh really?”

“He actually made the birthday girl’s cake, if you can believe it.”

“That gigantic thing, I’ll bet he had a minor heart attack trying to get that here without it falling apart.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“So what is he like, he likes baking obviously and you changed the subject earlier.”

Levi smiles. “He’s a huge dork who seems to be trying to give me and my daughter diabetes with all the sweets he keeps around the house constantly; my only saving grace is that he’s looking into opening a bakery soon. He’s taller than me and thank god he doesn’t try and rub it in most of the time. He talks too much and we argue a lot but he’s sweet and he’s smart and he’s goofy and makes me happy.”

Eren smiles. “Sounds nice.”

“What about yours?”

Eren hums while he thinks. “Well, he’s a great dad – better than my dad ever was. Our daughter was actually his sister’s, you know, he wanted to take her in right away. Which, frankly, I thought was nuts at first because neither of us had _any_ experience with kids but it was probably the best decision he’s ever made. Um, he co-owns a hotel with his best friend and the two of them go to “work out” a few times a week, personally I wouldn’t put it past either of them to be banging behind my back because they’re both gorgeous but he’d never do something like that to me. He’s got this hardass exterior but he’s really a huge softie if you get down to it. I’m happy.”

Levi smiles and they continue dancing.

Eren leans his head down on Levi’s shoulder. “I love you,” he says.

“Love you too.”

Eren stands back up normally. “Do you think we could pawn Petra off on Erwin tonight?”

Levi puts on a shocked face. “And cheat on our husbands? I’m appalled, beautiful stranger.”

Eren rolls his eyes and kisses Levi. “My husband can fuck off.”

Levi snorts and shakes his head. “And right after you were just waxing poetic about him like you liked him.”

“I adore him,” Eren says. “But I need some fun in my life and a night without worrying about a three year old walking in on us.”

Erwin is happy to babysit Petra for them.


	34. Day 34: Princess (Smut Sunday #5) [Valentine's Day Pt. 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, the outfit Eren's putting on is the one Levi gave him as a Valentine's Day gift.

Eren gets out of their bath first and forces Levi to stay in behind him so he can get ready.

He moves most of the candles from the kitchen and living room into their bedroom and blows out the ones he doesn’t want to move. After that, he throws out the wrapping paper and packaging for the second gifts. He’s mostly dry by the time he gets around to getting dressed so he throws himself on the bed and starts by putting on his stockings, then his underwear, then the corset, then the heels, and, finally, his tiara.

He stands up and grins at himself in the mirror. “I have really great taste,” Levi says from his place in the doorway.

He looks mostly dry so Eren thinks he’s probably been out of the bath for a while.

“You do indeed,” Eren replies, sitting on the bed again.

“What do we want to do tonight?” Levi asks, walking into the room with every intention of leaving on just a towel unless Eren has something special in mind.

Eren hums in thought, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs. “Would the king like to ravish the princess tonight?”

Levi smirks and sits on the bed. “The king doesn’t have a crown to match his princess.”

“The king doesn’t need a crown,” Eren says, straddling Levi’s lap. “The princess is just greedy and spoiled.”

“I’ll say.”

Eren runs his hands over Levi’s chest thoughtfully. “You’ve been working out instead of going drinking with Erwin recently, haven’t you?”

“Anything for the princess.”

Eren kisses Levi, sliding his tongue into the older man’s mouth impatiently. “The princess really is greedy,” Levi says, smirking as he pulls away.

“Can the princess make one more greedy request?” Eren asks as Levi laves kisses down his neck.

Levi hums into Eren’s collarbone thoughtfully. “You may.”

“Would the king mind using his mouth to prep me since he already knows I’ve been cleaned?”

Levi keeps working on Eren’s neck while he thinks. “Alright, hands and knees.” Eren moves so fast he almost knocks Levi over on his way across the bed. “So impatient.”

“Sorry.”

“I might not do it now because you nearly knocked me over,” Levi says, taking the thick globes of Eren’s ass in his hands.

Eren whines noisily. “Please your majesty? I really, _really_ want it.”

Levi slides Eren’s panties down and continues playing with his ass cheeks, also running his hands down the taller man’s thighs over the stockings. “My princess has such pretty skin,” Levi says.

“But I forgot to put on lotion today.”

“It shows that you normally take very good care of it.”

“Thank you your majesty.”

Levi pushes Eren’s thigh highs down to his knees. “I might just fuck these pretty thighs instead of wasting time on this,” Levi presses his thumb over Eren’s asshole, causing the brunette to whine. “Tight hole up here.”

“Please, please, please your majesty. You don’t have to use your mouth, just please fuck me.”

“That was easier than I thought. My little princess is a little less greedy than I thought.”

“If you didn’t want to eat me out you coulda just said so.”

“And ruin the fun?” Levi asks, leaning over to get lube and a condom from his nightstand. “How much prep do you think you actually need?”

“Some?”

Levi makes a face. “Know what? You can do it.”

“What?”

Levi lays down. “Prep yourself, then you can ride me.”

Eren’s face goes red as he kicks his underwear the rest of the way off and straddles Levi’s hips. The way Eren’s cock brushes against the lace on his corset makes him shiver a bit every time he moves. He picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes some out on his fingers. “Stop looking at me like that,” Eren says, looking down completely to avoid Levi’s leering stare.

“I can’t help it,” Levi says, rubbing Eren’s thighs again. “My princess is beautiful when she’s embarrassed.”

Eren leans up to hover a little higher so he can get his fingers behind him. In an effort to get the embarrassment over a little faster, he plunges two fingers in immediately, causing him to pitch forward and gasp harshly. “Jesus Eren,” Levi says, sitting up, rubbing his boyfriend’s arms and back, making sure he’s okay.

“I’m fine,” Eren says, pulling his fingers in and out, scissoring them as much as he can in the limited space.

Levi lays back down, letting Eren do what he wants. “Just be careful.”

“His majesty says that as though he’s not wearing a condom anyway.”

“I still don’t need you hurting yourself brat.”

Eren slides in a third finger before he’s completely ready but he just wants to be done with it. Levi is still rubbing his thighs and occasionally pumping his cock so his erection doesn’t flag. Eren tries to get his fingers further in, determined to fight through the discomfort. When his middle finger brushes his prostate his back arches and he gasps okay. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Levi slides the condom on and Eren coats him with lube before moving to hover over Levi’s cock. He’s panting as he sinks down until his ass is touching Levi’s hips. “Why haven’t you made me do this before?” Eren asks, adjusting to the angle Levi is seated inside him.

“I don’t know but I need to find a way to kick past me for it.”

Eren leans up a little bit and drops back down, letting out a sharp moan as Levi strikes his prostate. “Jesus fuck-“

Levi’s hands move to Eren’s hips as he rises and drops on Levi’s cock. “Eren,” he says suddenly.

“Yeah,” Eren asks, unable to completely catch his breath and his legs getting tired fast from the constant movement.

Levi starts picking up and dropping Eren himself. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Fuck, Levi- I can’t-“

Levi starts pumping Eren’s cock and the younger man comes with a sharp cry, throwing Levi over the edge behind him.

“Oh my god,” Levi says as Eren falls on the bed beside him.

“I can’t breathe,” Eren says, gasping. “Seriously, help me get the corset off.”

Levi bolts up and rolls Eren on his stomach so he can tug the corset laces free. He does stop pulling until he hears Eren take a deep breath. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Eren says. “I just tied it too tight and laid down too fast.”

Levi takes a deep breath and grimaces when he realizes he hasn’t taken off the used condom yet. “That’s disgusting.”

Eren kicks off the heels and pulls the corset completely off while Levi throws out the condom. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Levi,” Eren says, cuddling Levi when they’re both lying down again.

Eren forgets to take off his tiara before they fall asleep.


	35. Day 35: Sun

The day is bright and warm.

Fourteen year old Petra is finishing a book she’s been reading in their backyard while Eren is tending to their garden; it’s Wednesday so he ought to be at the bakery but all the important orders are in or too early to start so he left the shop to Marco and came home early. It isn’t often anymore that he has free days to waste so he likes to take them when he can.

“Hey Papa?” Petra asks, placing her bookmark and folding her book.

“Yeah sweetie?” Eren replies, putting back the hose after watering the flowerbeds.

“How did you know you were in love with Dad?”

Eren freezes, glad Levi isn’t home to hear this. He smiles and walks over so he can sit in the grass near his daughter. “Well, that’s a tricky question. Why do you wanna know? Have someone you’re thinking about?”

Petra cheeks flush and she looks down at her book, _Invisible Monsters_ by Chuck Palahniuk. She’d been trying to get Eren alone to ask him about this for days so she hadn’t really been reading it the entire time they’d been outside. “Well, I guess,” she replies thoughtfully. “I mean, I know for a fact they won’t return my feelings so I guess what I really wanted to know was what does being in love feel like?”

Eren leans back on his hands, letting his head fall back so he can feel the sun on his face. “It’s probably different for everyone,” he says. “But for me, it kind of feels like this.”

“Like sitting in the grass?”

“No, like the feeling on the sun on my skin, except inside, you know?”

Petra gives him a look and Eren looks back at her, smiling. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Okay, so then when did you know?”

“When I was six years old.”

Petra shoves his shoulder. “Be serious Papa.”

Eren chuckles. “I am, I’ve been in love with Levi since the first time he smiled for me.” Petra looks down at her lap. “I didn’t tell you what you wanted to hear, did I?”

Petra looks back up at him. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I would have asked Dad ‘cause he’s much better at explaining things but you know how he gets when he thinks I’m growing up.”

Eren tries to make his expression as soft as possible when he asks, “This is about Erwin isn’t it?”

“How’d you know?” Petra’s voice cracks as she shoots her father a defensive look.

Eren shrugs and nudges her cheek softly with his thumb. “I’ve known you your entire life, sweetheart. Those eyes say a lot more than you’re ever going to want them to.”

Petra leans her forehead on her knees. “Are you disappointed?”

“Why would I be?”

Petra shrugs. “I should only be interested in boys my age.”

“Well there’s that,” Eren says, sighing. “Erwin _is_ thirty years older than you. But I understand it.”

Petra leans her temple on her knee so she can look at Eren. “You do?”

“Hell yeah, Erwin is a hella fine slice of man, I can completely understand why you would think he’s attractive.”

Petra laughs. “It’s not _just ‘_ cause he’s got great abs Papa.”

“I know,” Eren says. “He is good to you, he’s just _way_ too old for you.”

Petra sighs. “What do you do to stop loving someone?”

“That kind of information would have saved eleven to eighteen year old me a lot of heartache.”

“Is there any way to intentionally fall out of love?”

Eren sighs and rubs Petra’s knee. “I would just say give it time,” he says. “You’re still young, if you wait long enough you’re bound to meet _someone_ who makes you happier than Erwin.”

Petra hugs Eren. “I wanna meet them right now,” she says into his shoulder.

Eren pets her hair absently. “Sorry sweetie, you’ll have to wait.”

* * *

Petra wakes up to the sunset. As she sits up she notices someone sitting beside her. “Evening, Petra.”

Once Petra regains the mental capacity to completely absorb what’s going on she realizes Erwin is weaving a flower crown. “What’re you doing?”

“I got bored waiting for your fathers to finish up upstairs,” Erwin says with a slightly annoyed edge to his voice. “I will never understand why they invite me to dinner if they’re just gonna bang for an hour and then order pizza. I expect actual food if you’re going to invite me over.”

Petra laughs, long since begrudging used to how often her parents run off together. “But why are you making a crown?”

Erwin shrugs. “Your mother showed me how when we were younger and I wanted to see if I still could.”

He weaves in the last flower and hold it out to Petra. She smiles and looks it over. “I’d say you’re still pretty good at it.”

Erwin stands as Petra sits the crown on her head. “Well, since your fathers aren’t getting at it any time soon, would you like to help me make dinner?”

“Okay,” Petra replies as Erwin helps her to her feet.

She thinks fleetingly that she’s glad her crush is on Erwin and not someone else.

At least he knows how to make a cute flower crown.


	36. Day 36: Smile (Canon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse! Yay!

As a trainee, the fact that Corporal Levi never smiles was inconsequential to Eren.

Why should he care one of his higher ups is a hardass?

After Eren is taken into the care of the Survey Corps, it starts taking precedence. He asks anyone who will listen what Levi’s deal is, even Erwin when he has time one day, but he always gets the same answer. Levi just doesn’t want to.

Hanji told him about right after they met, when Levi liked her even less and she tried even harder to get on his nerves in an effort to make him laugh. It didn’t work.

Eren admits his interest in the Corporal is borderline stalker behavior but he’s just so damn curious. Levi is the strongest in the corps, and one of the smartest according to things Eren’s heard about him teaching himself to use 3DMG, but he’s just so damn quiet, and stern, and not to mention a HUGE clean freak. Eren can’t make heads or tails of him.

He is, however, incredibly surprised to find Levi napping outside during one of their breaks one day. For several reasons but mostly because he figured Levi would think the grass is too dirty to sleep on. Eren really doesn’t want to disturb him but Hanji needs him present for today’s experiment and no one else was free to go look for him.

Eren swallows thickly and knees beside Levi. “Corporal, sir?” Levi doesn’t so much as stir. “Sir, we have an experiment today and –”

He rests a hand on Levi’s shoulder but as soon as he makes contact there’s a hand gripping his wrist and he’s thrown onto his stomach, being held down by a rough grip on his arm. “What was that, brat?”

“Hanji needs you present for our experiment today.”

Levi lets him go and stands up, Eren rolls onto his back, taking deep breaths. “I ought to be more startled than you, you know,” Levi says.

“Excuse me for not expecting to be attacked.”

“You’re a soldier, you should _always_ expect to be attacked.”

Eren huffs and sits up. “Well I wasn’t expecting to be attacked by _you_.”

When he looks back up at Levi, he’s startled again but this time at the older man’s expression. It’s gone almost before Eren realizes he’s seen it.

A tiny upturn at the edges of Levi’s lips. Barely there, but definitely noticeable if you watch him as often and as closely as Eren does. A _smile_.

Eren’s cheeks heat up. He gets the feeling his childhood hero is now his teenhood crush.

Levi turns sharply on his heel and starts walking. “C’mon brat, they’re not going to wait for us forever.”


	37. Day 37: Pretty

Levi loves when Eren spends entire days at the bakery. Not that Levi doesn’t love him, he just loves getting time with Petra all to himself sometimes. Levi has learned a lot as a parent from how much babies are supposed to eat to the easiest way to entertain a toddler but the one thing he can’t seem to grasp is how to braid hair.

Petra looks up at him expectantly and he wishes she had asked him to buy her a pony because at least he can say no to that with a legitimate reason. “I don’t know how hazelnut,” he says.

Petra pouts at him, twirling the end of her long (it reaches a little past her butt now) hair around her finger. “But Papa’s not here and I always get paint in it when I try to do art if it’s not braided.”

Levi sighs. “How do you do it?”

Petra perks up. “Uncle Erwin looked it up online when I asked him to do it before.”

Levi picks up his laptop from the coffee table and Petra perches herself on the couch beside him. The first thing that pops up is a WikiHow titled 5 Ways to Braid Hair. “You should probably do the basic one Daddy,” Petra says, as Levi starts scrolling past it.

“That one’s not cute though,” he says.

Petra shrugs. “That one’s pretty.”

Levi stops at the fishtail braid. “Okay, we’ll do this one. Can you get me your comb and the bottle Papa filled to spray your hair with?”

Petra hops off the couch and Levi sits his laptop on the table so he’ll be able to see it while he works. Petra returns with both items plus a hair tie with a little pink ball on either side of the loops. As Levi started combing her hair, he regretted letting her grow it out so she could “look like Rapunzel”: long hair is an _enormous_ pain in the ass to comb.

Petra takes him tugging at the knots like a champ though, so it isn’t as bad as it could have been.

Levi is almost so exhausted with combing he almost wants to tell her he can’t braid it. But when he thinks about the face she’ll make at him, he sighs to himself and starts parting her hair.  He’s surprised at how easy the actual braiding comes to him, once he’s started, finishing it goes pretty quickly and he ties it off. Petra immediately runs to the bathroom so she can see it in a mirror. He hear an excited gasp as he follows her, albeit much slower. “It’s so pretty Daddy!” she says. “Can you take a picture and send it to Papa?”

“Papa’s working,” Levi replies as she sits her comb beside the sink. “So he might not answer but we can send one anyway.”

Petra stands still just long enough for Levi to snap a picture on his phone to send of Eren. She’s off getting her paint set out by the time the message is sent. Levi sits with her at the table while she paints, using her crayons in her coloring book instead of painting.

They’ve only been sitting for ten minutes when Levi gets a reply from Eren:

_Sweet now Petra hair duty is your job ;)_

Petra won’t let anyone but Levi do her hair again until she gets it cut five years later.

Levi doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is daddy Levi so cute?? X3


	38. Day 38: Self-Esteem (Fem!Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a genderbent!Eren! :D

“You want me to wear _that_?”

Levi nods at her. “C’mon, you’ll look fabulous.”

Eren pouts, pulling her sleeves down over her hands self-consciously. “But it’s so short.”

“And you have fantastic legs,” Levi says, smirking gently. “Come on babe, I even picked one with long sleeves, you’ve gotta show off a little bit. I bought you black stockings to put on with it.”

Eren takes the hanger from her boyfriend gingerly. “It looks so expensive.”

“You let _me_ worry about that,” Levi says, picking his towel back up from where he left it on the bed earlier. “Start getting ready, the party starts at seven.”

Levi goes into the bathroom for his shower and Eren lays her dress on the bed before going to close the door. The dress is this weird blue-green color Levi says matches her eyes. It has long sleeves, an open back, and probably won’t reach mid-thigh once Eren puts it on. The wrists, collar, bottom hem, and around the opening in the back are decorated in black beads. It’s beautiful, to be honest, and Eren thinks she won’t do it the justice it deserves.

It will make Levi happy though, so she strips out the jeans and sweater she’d worn to school that day and takes a moment to stare at herself on the mirror. Levi says she’s beautiful but Eren doesn’t know if she believes him all the time. Mikasa is beautiful; her hair stays perfectly straight when she wants it to, she doesn’t make goofy gestures when she talks, and she always, _always_ looks perfect. Plus her boobs are bigger and her waist is tinier. Eren spent a lot of high school silently comparing herself to adoptive sister/best friend; for a short time toward the end of middle school Eren thought she was actually supposed to be a boy because she was so lacking in anything resembling a feminine shape.

Mikasa always said she was beautiful then to. That a lot of models would kill to be as skinny and tall as Eren was then. Eren didn’t like it, she wanted actual hips like other girls their age. Seven years later and all Eren has to show for the time are breasts that don’t quite make it to a B cup and hips she wishes were a little rounder.

Eren knows she pretty, in the conventional sense, but she’s not _beautiful_.

She sighs and sits on the bed to start putting on her stockings. She takes off her bra when she’s ready to put the dress on. When she looks in the mirror again she tries to focus on her face the way Armin is always telling her to do. She _does_ have very nice eyes. And a nice smile. And a smoking hot boyfriend. And she’s a great baker. And she’s pretty good at video games. And she graduated third in their class in high school.

She’s pretty awesome when she thinks about it.

“Told you you’d look fabulous,” Levi says when he comes back in from his shower.

Eren smiles and kisses him. “Thank you for the new dress.”

“Glad you like it ‘cause it’s coming back off as soon as we get home tonight.”


	39. Day 39: Dealing (Canon Verse)

It isn’t often Levi has nightmares.

When he does though, they often leave him up for the rest of the night with little to no chance of going back to sleep. Tonight, it seems, is no better. But as solider all he can do is deal with it until he doesn’t have to think about it anymore. Tomorrow he knows he’ll be in a bad mood but he’ll feel even worse if he just lies here wallowing.

He’d woken up uncharacteristically surprised. Nothing ever really surprised anymore, except for this, it seems. He prides himself on his levelheadedness and his usually calm demeanor so to be caught off guard by a _dream_ is incredibly off-putting.

Though honestly, he thinks, who wouldn’t be surprised if they woke up from nightmare about that shaggy haired brat in the dungeon. Although, he does strongly suspect that most people have nightmares about the brat when he’s a titan and not when he’s as tiny and human and vulnerable as they are.

Levi runs a hand over his face and sits up.

In the dream, Eren was being eaten. He was separate from his titan and his titan was eating him. Levi had gone after him but something was wrong. He couldn’t make his gear work and his feet wouldn’t move so he had to watch with close and unwavering attention as Eren was ripped apart in front of him.

Levi’s stomach is unsettled just thinking about it.

He gets out of bed and decides to get dressed since he isn’t planning on going back to sleep. He realizes quickly there isn’t really anywhere he can go outside of the castle without a horse so he just wanders until he finds himself moving toward the dungeon.

As soon as he’s down there he’s compulsively searching in the nearly pitch dark to see if Eren is still lying there. He can’t explain his relief when he manages to make out the gentle rise if fall of Eren’s chest as he breathes. Levi almost goes back upstairs but he suddenly feels an almost overwhelming urge to touch him, to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things.

He unlocks the cell as quietly as possible and tiptoes inside. Eren’s cot is small but Levi is small enough to fill in the little leftover space there is beside Eren. He’ll have to leave before daybreak to avoid any embarrassing conversations come morning, but being beside Eren, actually feeling his heat and knowing he’s alive, is proving to make Levi much better at dealing with his nightmare.

Eren never mentions he was actually awake the entire time Levi was there.


	40. Day 40: Toothpaste

It’s only begrudgingly that Eren and Levi finally get out of bed this morning. Honestly, if they didn’t have brunch plans with Petra to plan her baby shower they might have stayed in bed until well into the afternoon.

When they get into the bathroom, Eren is still half asleep. Levi starts brushing his teeth while Eren is clumsily putting toothpaste on his own brush. Levi notices, though, that despite how tired Eren looks, he’s still watching with rapt attention while Levi is brushing his teeth. He has always done that, every single time they’ve gotten ready in the morning together Eren always, _always_ stares when Levi brushes his teeth.

Levi decides today’s the day to ask about it. “The hell’re you looking at brat?”

Eren tilts his head at Levi, still giving him a funny look. “You’re just so clean all the time,” Eren says. “I didn’t expect you to be so messy about brushing your teeth.”

“Toothpaste is clean.”

“Not when it’s all over your face,” Eren says, grinning and fighting back laughter as he brushes his own teeth.

Levi rolls his eyes and turns back toward the mirror, continuing to brush. Toothpaste foam is covering his lips and smeared all over his chin and around his mouth, he admits it does look a little silly. He puts down his toothbrush and wipes a handful of water over his mouth and chin to wipe away the foam before continuing to brush his teeth.

Eren’s reflection looks vaguely disappointed. “What?” Levi asks.

“It was cute, you didn’t have to wipe it off,” he mutters.

Levi frowns at him. “Why the hell did you bother mentioning it then?”

Eren puts his hands up defensively. “You asked.”

Levi just shakes his head and spits in the sink before rinsing out his mouth and putting back his toothbrush. When Eren finishes Levi leans over and pinches the brunette’s cheek harshly before pulling him down for their first kiss this morning that doesn’t taste like morning breath. “What was that for?” Eren ask, rubbing the now red spot on his cheek.

“For calling me cute.”

Eren can’t decide if that is good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee, Levi can be messy too :3


	41. Day 41: Feet (Smut Sunday #6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY SQUICKED BY FOOT FETISHES.   
> It is relatively minor, but some people still might be grossed out.

Eren is not surprised Levi wants payback for the library incident.

He is however, completely annoyed at his timing. Eren had every intention of actually savoring dinner tonight, since he’d wanted to go to this restaurant since it opened, but Levi decided tonight was the night for public torture. To top it off, they are having dinner with Erwin and Hanji so he’ll have to be even more careful about his reactions.

He really isn’t looking forward to this.

The car ride there is quiet, Eren uses the time to steel himself for the oncoming storm but he can see the shape of the remote in Levi’s jacket pocket so he knows he definitely won’t be safe for long. The others are already waiting for them in a rather large booth table. Eren takes a seat beside Erwin and Levi sits across from them, beside Hanji. “Hey guys,” Hanji says excitedly.

“Hey,” Eren replies with a grin.

“How late are we?” Levi asks.

“Not very,” Erwin replies. “We’ve only been sitting for about five or ten minutes.”

Levi shrugs. “I expected to be later.”

“Petra wasn’t ready to leave when we were,” Eren clarifies.

“Am I still picking her up after dinner or did she decide to stay at her friend’s house?” Erwin asks.

“We told her we’ll call her when we’re done dinner and then she can decide, she has a bag packed either way,” Levi replied.

They all start perusing the menu then and Eren can barely conceal a squeak at the sudden feeling of vibrations inside of him. “You alright Eren?” Erwin asks. “Your face is a little red.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m probably just a little warm.”

Eren doesn’t miss the faint smirk on Levi’s face right before the vibrations turn up. Eren bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise, burying his face in the menu so he can try and focus on something else. Their waiter comes and Eren is surprised he has the capacity to order without his voice screwing up halfway through.

Levi doesn’t play with the vibrations any more after that, he just nurses his wine and casually chats with his friends while keeping one eye on Eren. After they’re done eating their appetizer Eren is about ready to go jerk off in the bathroom. He feels like every single person in the restaurant is staring at him and he just wants it to end.

He about to excuse himself when he feels soft nudging on the side of his knee, traveling up his thigh. He immediately looks up at Levi whose nonchalant expression is actually starting to piss Eren off. Eren clamps his jaw shut at the feeling of a socked foot massaging his, until now, untouched erection. Levi had actually taken off his obnoxiously expensive Italian leather shoes for this. Eren feels his face heat up again, Levi already know about his thing for feet.

Eren relaxes into the touch and slides down in his seat just enough so Levi has better reach. He’s not surprised the vibrations are turned up some more and he digs his nails into his palms. He wants to come so bad but Levi will be so angry if he makes a mess of pants this expensive.

He stands so suddenly even Levi seems surprised. “I just have to go to the bathroom,” Eren says hastily. “I’ll be right back.”

He moves as quickly as he can considering how uncomfortable his pants suddenly are but he doesn’t miss the excuse Levi throws at Erwin and Hanji before getting up himself, “I’m gonna go smoke before our food gets here.”

He’s happy to see the bathroom is empty and looks mostly clean. He waits in the stall at the end of the row for Levi, who is less than a minute behind him.

“Jesus Eren,” Levi whispers in his ear, standing behind him. “I forgot how much you like it when I touch you with my feet.”

Eren groans, biting his lip so hard his almost concerned about breaking the skin. He undoes his pants and pulls out his dick, now leaking precum. Levi puts one hand of Eren’s hip and snaked the other one of put a loose hold on his cock.

Levi starts pumping slowly, still whispering in Eren’s ear, “I’ll bet you were thinking about the time I let you suck off my toes in the bath,” he says, Eren starts biting his hand instead of his lip. “Your face was red like this then too, and your cock was so hard for me. It was kind of weird at first feeling your tongue on my feet, your saliva drying between my toes, but I bet you got off on that too right? How uncomfortable you knew I was, you like that. You just wanted me to get you off, just like I am now.”

Eren growls into his hand, his hips involuntarily thrusting into Levi’s too slow movements.

“I’ll bet that’s why you’re always so eager to massage my feet. And right in front of Petra too, you nasty fuck. Trying to get your rocks off with our daughter in the room.” Levi turns up the vibrations and Eren’s knees start shaking. His grip gets a little tighter and he starts pumping faster. “I bet you’d duck my feet if I let you, you’d turn into a horny little monster just getting yourself off between the arches of my feet. You’d do it, wouldn’t you?”

Eren chokes back a loud groan as he comes in Levi’s hand. He slides down to his knees as Levi turns the vibrator back off. Levi kneels beside Eren and lays a long, slow kiss on his husband. “That,” he says as he pulls away. “Was _really_ hot.”

Eren is still catching his breath as Levi stands back up. “I don’t know if I can get back up.”

“Have to, brat, we have friends and dinner waiting for us.”

Eren rubs his eyes and yawns. “I don’t even remember what I ordered.”


	42. Day 42: Couch

“It’s not that bad.”

“It is _so_ that bad.”

Levi frowns at Eren, who for once is frowning right back. “How?” Levi asks.

“How? You saw that spring that almost shoved itself up my ass yesterday, right? Sex coulda gotten real challenging if I hadn’t noticed in time.”

Levi just sighs, leaning on his hand with his elbow resting in the window of Eren’s car. “I still don’t see why spew have to go shopping for a couch _today_.”

“Cause it’s the only day I have time to help you pick something that isn’t totally offensive to the rest of the décor in your apartment.”

Levi sighs and stares out the window. “Furniture shopping bores me to death.”

“Obviously, judging by your ancient couch.”

They don’t talk much again until they get to the furniture store. “So what kind of couch do you want?” Eren asks.

Levi makes a face at him. “You’re asking me when you just sprung this trip on me less than an hour ago.”

“I just meant, like, do you want a sectional or a normal couch like before.”

“I don’t know,” Levi replies. “Can we just look around until I see something I like?”

Eren shrugs. “I suppose so.”

“C’mon brat,” Levi says and takes Eren’s hand.

Eren’s face goes red, still not used to Levi’s rare public displays of affection. They’ve only been going out for a few months so Eren is still a little shaky on boundaries, he wasn’t even sure if he was overstepping one by insisting Levi replace a major piece of furniture. Judging by the older man’s reaction Eren hadn’t done anything too strange but he was still unsure.

They walk around for a few minutes, oddly enough it’s mostly Levi doing to talking. When Levi finally notices this he frowns and flops himself on the closest couch he can reach, an awful red, leather loveseat, looking up at Eren. “What do you think? Look good on me?”

Eren can’t help the grin that crosses his face. “Everything looks great on you.”

Levi rolls his eyes as he stands back up. “Flattery will only get you _everywhere_ , honey.”

Eren spots a dark green suede one and grins, throwing himself onto it. “Would you bang me on this thing?”

Eren doesn’t miss the spark in his boyfriend’s eyes as Levi leans over him. “Are you kidding? I’d bang you anywhere.”

Eren shoves him off and jumps onto a grey and white corduroy couch. “Even on this eyesore?”

Levi sits back on a black recliner. “And especially on this thing.”

Eren runs down the rest of the aisle and flops onto a couch the exact color of Levi’s old one. “What about here?”

Levi smirks and straddles Eren’s lap, kissing him. Eren’s hands immediately move to Levi’s hips and up the back of his shirt.

“Excuse me.”

They break apart and Eren blushes at the anger on the sales person’s face. Levi is collected as ever, leaning away from Eren with a cold look in his grey eyes. Eren can see the pudgy old man shrink in his shoes. “Got a problem?” Levi asks.

The old man’s cheeks go redder than they already were. “If you’re not here to make a purchase, I’d like to ask you to leave immediately. You’re making the other customers uncomfortable.”

Eren could count three other customers in the store, one looking at dining tables and the other testing mattresses, none of which were looking at them. “Well,” Levi drawls, standing at his full height and putting his hands in his pockets. Eren had only seen this persona a handful of times but it always gave Eren the impression Levi was taller that his less than five and half feet; it was a look usually reserved for business deals. “We _had_ every intention of making a purchase but if you’re going to be rude a make assumptions we’ll take our business elsewhere.”

Levi made sure to flash his clearly way-too-expensive watch as he held a hand out toward Eren. Eren, slightly intimidated himself, took Levi’s hand and stood. Levi winks at Eren as he turns from the salesman. “It’s a shame too,” he says. “That couch would’ve been perfect.”

The salesman sputters rather pitifully and Eren almost laughs. “Wait,” the old man says.

Levi turns, still sporting his serious face. “Yeah?”

“I’m very sorry,” he says quickly. “There are just so many people who come in here and mess up the showroom and don’t buy anything. We have to be cautious, you know. If you’ll stay I can give you a good discount.”

Levi smirks and Eren feels he’s ears heat up at how hot serious Levi can be. “Deal,” Levi says.

When they leave a half hour later, Eren begins devouring Levi’s mouth as soon as they get in the car. “What’s that for?” he asks.

“No reason,” Eren says, starting up the car.


	43. Day 43: Wrinkles

“Hey Papa?”

Eren is sitting on the couch with Levi’s feet in his lap while the older man is taking a nap. He looks up see Petra leaning over Levi, staring at his face. “Yeah sweetie?”

“Where do Daddy’s lines go when he’s sleeping?”

“What lines?”

Petra stands and pushes her face into a nearly perfect emulation of Levi’s causing Eren to laugh. She points to the outer corners of her eyes and her forehead. “All those lines,” she says.

“Oh,” Eren drawls. “Those lines, Daddy’s just relaxed enough when he’s asleep they don’t have to be there.”

“Does that mean they’ll go away when Daddy retires?”

“No, they’ll just turn into wrinkles then,” Eren says. “All old people get them.”

“So you’re gonna get them too Papa?”

“Unfortunately.”

“So wrinkles are a bad thing?”

Eren shrugs. “They’re just a sign of aging,” he says. “Like losing flexibility and sleeping more often.”

Petra goes back to examining Levi’s face. “Don’t tell Daddy but he already has a wrinkle between his eyebrows,” she whispers at Eren and he laughs again.

“I _can_ hear you, you know,” Levi says.

Petra squeaks and scampers off to her room. Levi just shakes his head at her. “They’re not that bad,” Levi says.

“What?”

“My wrinkles.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “They’re not even wrinkles yet, old man, don’t worry about it.”

Levi shrugs and sits up, moving to sit on Eren’s lap. “You’re not going to divorce me when I do finally get real wrinkles, though, are you?”

Eren shrugs, kissing Levi. “Depends on how crotchety being old makes you,” he says and Levi swats his shoulder. “And it also depends on whether or not you’ll still like me old.”

Levi takes Eren’s face in his hands. “Nope, can’t imagine you with wrinkles.”

“I’m still not quite thirty,” Eren replies.

“Damn it,” Levi says.

He shifts again so his head is on the arm of the couch and his back is across Eren’s lap. “I think that you’d look pretty good grey at least,” Eren says.

“You are going to have the worst laugh lines,” Levi replies.

Eren chuckles and leans down to kiss Levi again. “Who cares, at least I won’t grow old alone.”

Levi is annoyed by how comforting that sounds. “I’m going back to sleep, don’t bug me again brat.”

“Love you Levi.”

Levi buries his face in Eren’s shirt. “Love you too.”


	44. Day 44: Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's less fluffy, I apologize is advance.

Eren doesn’t really like thinking about his past much.

Which isn’t to say it was extraneously sad or difficult, compared to other people he was actually really well off. It was just lonely, and he remembers not being very happy. He remembers teaching himself how to ride a bike because his dad was always busy and his mom was too tired when she wasn’t working one of her two jobs to help him. He remembers teaching himself how to use the microwave when he was five or six because his parents didn’t always have time to make him breakfast or, on weekends, lunch.

He remembers happy Christmas mornings but by the afternoon his mom would be napping and his dad would be taking calls from work.

Then he remembers that black haired teenager with the redhead sister who used to babysit him.

Levi had been the only person Eren had ever met who actually listened to him and talked to him like he wasn’t a burden. His teachers at school were nice, of course, but they didn’t have time to ask what his favorite TV show was, or whether or not he could tie his shoes, or if he ate breakfast that morning. Levi’s sister and parents were nice but Eren had been shy back then and preferred being babysat at his own house.

There was a certain freedom Eren had in this three years with Levi he wouldn’t realize he had until he was a little older. After Levi’s family moved away, Eren’s parents hadn’t gotten him a new babysitter so he started having to do almost everything on his own. He knew his parents didn’t really have time for him so he never complained but it still kind of hurt.

He’d been incredibly excited to find out he was getting a sister when he turned eleven. He just didn’t know she was going to be a girl his age instead of a baby. Either way, he had someone to talk to and study with again besides Armin.

Middle school is a bit of a blur for Eren but what he does remember is the crisis he had when he realized he wasn’t thinking about girls the way most boys his age were. He wasn’t really thinking about boys either though, just that boy who used to watch him when he was a kid. Mikasa just thinks it’s weird, Armin thinks he should let it go. But he can’t, Levi just sits there in the back of his mind constantly.

He doesn’t date until high school, when he and Jean start secretly going out. And he doesn’t date again after they break up and Jean starts hating him.

Eren’s never told Levi, but he was a virgin the night they met again. He’s also never told him how much his heart was racing or how his palms were sweating or how happy he was just at the sight of the older man. He’s never told him how nervous he was being in Levi’s bed that night or how anxious he was the first few months they were dating that Levi would leave him.

He wishes he would have.

Holding his husband’s hand now, watching him sleep in the hospital bed, he wishes he would have said a lot of things.

Tonight he’s just counting his blessings that Levi is alive and Petra hadn’t been in the car with him. Tonight, that’s enough.


	45. Day 45: Stickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the continuation of yesterdays prompt, Past.  
> I hope this makes most of you feel better (cause I sure feel awful today).

“Oh my God, Eren, I’m _fine_.”

Eren frowns at him. “You were in a car accident and hospitalized overnight, I’m _allowed_ to worry.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “They only kept me ‘cause I hit my head and they wanted to make sure I didn’t have a concussion, it wasn’t even that bad.”

Eren doesn’t respond, just keeps driving them toward Erwin’s house so they can pick up Petra and go home. “You broke your wrist though,” he says quietly, eventually.

Levi shrugs. “S’not so bad. At least I can make due without it.”

“Petra’s probably gonna want to decorate it.”

“You say that like I give a shit what people at work’ll think.”

Eren snorts a laugh. “That weird new guy’s probably gonna give you funny looks.”

“He _already_ gives me funny looks.”

“Why?”

Levi shrugs. “I may or may not have implied that I actually am a demon who rose from hell to smite him every time he works too slow or screws something up.”

Eren laughs. “Why?”

Levi smirks. “Because forcing extra work on Erwin is more fun than you’d think.”

They pulls up to Erwin’s house and both of them get out of the car. “Daddy!” Petra shouts, swinging the door open before either of them even get to the porch steps.

“Hey there Hazelnut,” Levi says, smiling as she wraps herself around his hips.

“Papa said you got hurt and me and Uncle Erwin were really worried.”

“I’m fine, see?”

She smiles up at him. “Papa said you got a cast so Uncle Erwin took me to get stickers for it.”

Eren laughs. “Go inside and get dressed,” he tells her. “Then you do whatever you want to Daddy’s cast.”

“Yes, sir!” Petra says and throws a salute up at Eren before running back inside.

Levi raises an eyebrow at his husband but Eren can on shrug in reply. “Maybe Erwin let her watch a military movie?”

Erwin holds open the door for the two of them. “She saw one of those recruitment commercials on TV last night,” he tells them. “She’s been doing that since I told her what it meant.”

Eren and Levi sit on the couch while Erwin finishes making breakfast. “When Eren called me in a panic like that I thought it was going to be worse than a car accident,” Erwin says.

“Well they wouldn’t tell me what was going on until I got to the hospital. I just got a call telling me Levi was unconscious in the emergency room.”

Levi shakes his head. “Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. I don’t even need time off work.”

Eren makes a face at him. “You say that like those bruises on your leg and side haven’t gotten worse since last night.”

“They’re gonna get worse before they get better,” Levi replies. “It’s fine.”

Petra come running back downstairs, now dressed with her hair combed holding a handful of sheets of stickers. “I got your stickers Daddy.”

She gets up on Eren’s lap and Levi holds out his arm for her. Eren snickers and Erwin gives him a pitying look as Levi’s arm is slowly covered in unicorns, rain


	46. Day 46: Yoga

Despite being older and having a busy career, it was well established early into their relationship that Levi is much more physically active than Eren.

He and Erwin go to gym together three times a week, most mornings he stretches and goes for a run before breakfast, and mornings he doesn’t feel like running he does yoga.

Eren is thoroughly satisfied enjoying the results while maintaining his status as being too lazy to waste time exercising.

That is, until he notices slightly slight roll of chub at the bottom of his stomach when he gets out of the shower one day.

He asks for Levi to help him work out immediately after that.

On the first running trip he starts trailing behind in minutes so the morning after that Levi decides to have Eren try yoga. “We’re going to start with a simple sun salutation, alright?” Levi asks.

“I guess?” Eren replies.

“This right here is the mountain pose,” Levi says, gesturing to them just standing there.

“I don’t really need to know the names, if you don’t feel like explaining all of it,” Eren replies.

Levi shrugs. “I’ll just tell you the interesting ones then.”

Levi leads him to the first few poses until Levi says, “Now bend over and make like you’re going to touch your toes but I want you to reach for the floor.”

Levi bends easily, resting his palms flat on the floor in front of his feet. When Eren tries to bend over, his has to bed his knees a bit to get his hands on his ankles. “This is hard,” Eren whines.

“You say that like I just told you to dive right into crane pose.”

“What’s that?”

“Breathe and straighten your legs a little more and I’ll show you.”

Eren makes a face. “If I could straighten my legs any more I would.”

“Well try,” Levi says and drops down into a crouch. “This is crane pose.” He keeps his hands flat on the floor and shifts onto the balls of his feet with his knees in his armpits. Slowly, his shifts his weight forward so all his weight is on his arms, his butt is in the air and his lower legs are parallel to the floor.

“That doesn’t look so hard,” Eren says.

“Oh really?” Levi asks, sinking back into a crouch on the floor. “Then you try.”

“I will,” Eren says and crouches like Levi had.

Not five seconds later his knee slips and he smacks his forehead onto the floor. “Ow.”

Levi sigh and shakes his head, smiling. “Are you alright?”

Eren doesn’t try to get up. “I don’t know if my shoulders or my head hurt worse.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Levi says and sits on his mat with his legs crossed. “Now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to mention you don’t actually need to work out as much as you think.”

“Why not?” Eren asks, sitting up.

“Did it not occur to you that all that cake you ate last week might have had something to do with you “weight gain”?”

Eren stares at Levi before hanging his head and standing up. “I’m going back to bed.”


	47. Day 47: Text

Sitting in his dorm one Saturday, Eren is bored as hell.

Armin has already gone out for breakfast, Levi is at work, and he _really_ doesn’t feel like doing his homework. He rolls back and forth on his bed until he hears a heavy _clunk_. He looks over the side of his bed to see his phone on the floor. He picks it up and opens his messages until he gets an idea. He clicks on the thread connected to Levi’s name.

You: Hey babyyy ;D

Levi: What do you want brat?

You: Oh hey u actually answered

Levi: I’m in a meeting and I’m bored as hell

You: Im bored too theres nothing to do

Levi: Don’t you have homework?

You: I can do it tmro

Levi: No you won’t

You: How do u know?

Levi: You’re staying at my place tonight. You’re not going to feel like doing anything tomorrow

Eren thought a moment. He was right.

You: But its so borinnnnnnng

Levi: Don’t whine at me I’m not your Mikasa

You: Did you mean mother?

Levi: I’ve never seen you complain to your mother even on phone calls. You always whine to Mikasa

You: Point taken

Levi: Anyway do you want to meet me for lunch? I get out of this meeting at eleven and I’ll have an hour and fifteen minutes before I have anything else to do

You: Are we going to eat lunch or “eat lunch”???

Levi: Wear something nice for me

You: So no food?

Levi: I’m sending out my secretary for food for us

You: When you say wear something nice do you mean tie nice or lingerie nice?

Levi: Both

Eren blushes and sits up in bed, checking the time, it’s almost ten thirty.

You: Im getting ready now

Levi: I’ll be waiting in the lobby when you get here ;)


	48. Day 48: Panties (Smut Sunday #7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a continuation from yesterday but it's pretty much stand-alone.

“Are you sure no one’s going to come in?”

Levi sighs and rolls his eyes for the third time. “I locked the stupid door and threatened all my friends, what more do you want from me?”

“A little extra reassurance no one is going to try and listen.”

“I told Erwin is he lets anyone near my office I’d snap his neck and the neck of the person trying to interrupt us.”

Eren’s face goes completely red. “Did you tell him what we’re doing?”

Levi, officially done with Eren wasting time, starts going at his boyfriend’s neck again. “Of course not, I don’t need a sex incentive to pose death threats. I left him with the assumption our last meeting pissed me off.”

Eren feels a little too out in the open sitting on Levi’s lap in the middle of his office in the middle of his workday, but Levi does seem to be enjoying himself so he tries to let it go. He starts undoing the buttons on Levi’s shirt to distract himself. Eren had felt a little shy walking into the building in a slightly wrinkled red shirt with jeans but as soon as Levi had started pulling him _by the hand_ through all those people he’d cared _significantly_ less. Especially when his secretary tried to tell him civilians weren’t allowed in the office hallway and Levi had replied, “I’m having a really shitty day and if I want my boyfriend to come eat lunch with me, I will do what I damn well please.”

After his only other relationship was kept so far in the closet he couldn’t so much as talk about his boyfriend, it felt really good to have Levi showing what affection he could in public.

And now he is locked in Levi’s office trying not to make too much noise.

“Levi~” he whines as the older man sucks a bruise onto his collar.

“Hm?”

Eren’s cheeks heat up. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

“Well I liked it so feel free.”

Levi starts shoving Eren’s shirt off and running his hands over the younger man’s chest. Eren shivers into the touch while he works Levi’s shirt off as well. “Do you wanna do this on my lap or over the desk?” Levi asks.

“Desk,” Eren says and gets off his lap.

He leans down to rest his hands on the desk and Levi stands behind him. “Undo your pants for me.”

Eren tugs the button on his jeans open and tugs down the zipper. Levi pulls them down and then makes a deep throaty noise that makes Eren’s cheeks heat up again. “You know, I was half joking about the lingerie but this is pretty hot.”

Eren rested his face on the desk to will away the embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, brat,” Levi says. “I like your ass anyway but when it’s framed all pretty in red lace like this it’s even better.”

“Levi,” Eren says as his boyfriend starts kneading his ass gently.

“Yeah brat?”

“I’m already ready can we get on with this?”

Levi pauses. “You –“ He tugs Eren’s panties over and presses his thumb on Eren’s hole, making the younger man shudder. “You prepped yourself. I don’t know if I should be even more turned on or disappointed.”

“Just get on with it.”

Levi rolls his eyes and retrieves a condom from his desk drawer. “Calm down Mr. Needy-pants.”

He slid it on before more thoroughly checking to make sure Eren’s stretched enough. “I swear to God, Levi, hurry the fuck –”

Levi tugs on Eren’s hips suddenly and impales his boyfriend on himself, causing then younger man to shriek. “Gotta keep quiet if you don’t want people knowing baby,” Levi says, utterly nonchalant as always.

Eren pants, leaning up a little bit so his face isn’t directly on the desk. He thrusts back his hips, trying not to moan too loudly. “Jesus Eren,” Levi says, leaning one hand on the desk and on the other on Eren’s hip, guiding him back and forth.

“Levi,” Eren breathes. “Touch… touch me.”

Eren keeps bouncing against Levi, trying to find the right spot on his own, while Levi wraps a hand around Eren’s cock, stroking too softly and slowly. “Levi please!” he whines.

“Please what?”

“Rougher, please.”

Levi gives a particularly hard thrust and Eren gasps, falling fall on the desk again. “Again.”

“So demanding.”

Levi keeps up a rough pace and starts jerking Eren in time. “Levi I –“ Eren shudders and comes in Levi’s hand.

The convulsions and sudden tightness force Levi over behind him. “Shit,” Levi says against Eren’s shoulder before falling back in his desk chair.

Eren sits sideways in Levi’s lap, burying his face in the older man’s neck. He kicks his pants completely off his ankles to get more comfortable. “I think you should actually eat lunch,” he says, yawning. “You’re going to be busy until tonight right?”

Levi sighs. “I should but I’m pretty comfortable right now.”

“Good, cause I might take a nap,” Eren says.

Fifteen minutes later there’s a knock on the door. “Fifteen minutes Levi,” Erwin says.

Eren rushes off Levi’s lap and shrugs into his clothes, finger-combing his hair back into place. He re-buttons Levi’s shirt and ties his tie for him while Levi rushes to eat what he can of his lunch. Levi puts back on his blazer and kisses Eren. “See you tonight.”

Eren blushes as Levi’s holds his hand all the way back into the lobby.


	49. Day 49: Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one isn't technically about Levi and Eren but I realllllyy wanted to write about Erwin today ((and it's my thing so I can do what I want :p)) 
> 
> :3 heehee

Shortly after Petra turned fifteen, Erwin started to grow tired of his job and decided to pass over his responsibilities to Levi and resign in favor of a new job.

He decided to buy the shop space beside Eren’s bakery and open a flower shop, as the old one had closed a few months earlier because its owners retired.

He loved how much less stressful his new job was, and how he didn’t have to wear a tie every single day, and how it offered him a place to spend all day almost every day of week. Since held never gotten married, had no kids of his own, and Petra was old enough she didn’t need babysitting anymore, he’s grown a little lonely day to day. At least at the shop he can watch people come and go happily and waste time coming up with stories for them.

He realized a few weeks in that his chosen family was pretty worried about him. Eren would stop in before and after making deliveries or when he had time, Levi usually stopped in after work, Hanji came by at least once a week to buy herself fresh flower, and even Mike would drop in once in a while. All of them always looked anxious about leaving him once they’d come.

After two months, Petra makes her first visit without Levi or Eren tagging on. “Hey Erwin,” she greets him with a grin and a hug.

He can’t remember when she started dropping the ‘Uncle’, not that it really matters. “Morning Petra.”

It is the beginning of summer so he suspects she was just looking for a way to waste some time away from home for a while. She’s wearing what Erwin is pretty sure is one of Levi’s ancient band t-shirts and denim shorts. She left her hair down and Erwin thinks for a second that if it were cut to her shoulders instead of down at her waist he would be looking at her mother when they were all teenagers, only with darker eyes.

She’s wandering around the shop, looking at all the flowers with a smile. “Do you need any help around here?” she asks suddenly.

He quirks an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugs. “I’ve been thinking about looking for a job,” she says. “But Father’s Day’s next month and I want to get Dad and Papa something nice without spending their money.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Erwin replies honestly. “But I guess I could use an extra pair of hand even if it’s only for the summer.”

Petra turns and grins at him. “Do I need a uniform or anything?”

“I have aprons in the back,” he replies. “Just don’t wear t-shirts like that.”

She looks down at her t-shirt covered in fire and skulls on the front and tour dates on the back. “Oh yeah, I don’t usually dress like this. I just found a bunch if Dad’s old clothes in a box and took what looked comfortable.”

Petra goes into the back and gets an apron. “What’s first, boss?”

Erwin snorts at that. “First I need to sunflowers taken outside, the sun should be on the front of the shop within the next half hour.”

“Aye, aye,” she salutes him and gets to work.

The day is long and customers are in and out but Erwin notices the shop feels less empty than it did before. He thinks back on the looks for all his friends from the past few weeks. “Petra?” he asks as she’s moving around the display in the window.

“Yeah?” she replies, not stopping in her work.

It reminds him of when she was little and he would try to talk to her while she was playing with her Playdoh. “Did Levi and Eren put you up to this?”

She looks over at him, confused. “No, they don’t even know I’m here. Why?”

He shakes his head and goes back to filling out his logbook for the day. When shells finished fixing the display she goes outside to bring the sunflowers back in. “You’re going to show me how to do arrangements tomorrow, right?” she ask, taking off her apron.

“If you’d like,” he replies.

She smiles and hugs him again. “Can I take some flowers home with me?”

“I suppose.”

She picks up one of the pre-arranged bouquets of Gerber daises and waves one last time before leaving the shop for the night. Erwin yawns, not realizing it’s already six-thirty. He turns over the closed sign and goes into the back to hang his apron.

However, on the table beside is wallet is a vase. A vase arranged with a half-dozen of Erwin’s favorite lilies with a tiny note attached.

_I noticed you kept staring at these today. You should treat yourself once in a while, you’ve been looking pretty lonely lately. Thanks for the job! I look forward to spending the summer with you!_

_Love, Petra_

 

Erwin smiles, looking forward to summer for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not trying to get these two together, I just really like the dynamics of the relationship I've established for them


	50. Day 50: Soldier

On Eren’s third actual time staying over at Levi’s apartment, Levi made Eren help him clean on Sunday morning.

The only stipulation Eren gave was that they could listen to music while they were cleaning. Naturally, Levi set up his iPod and it wasn’t long before Eren got sick it. “Can we _please_ listen to something else?” Eren calls from his place in the bathroom, scrubbing the tub for the _second_ time.

“Well what do you wanna hear?” Levi asks from the doorway.

Eren holds out his own ipod. “Turn on the F playlist.”

“F?”

Eren rolls his eyes. “The playlists are lettered, sue me.”

Levi shrugs and takes Eren’s ipod back into the living room. Eren is just finished rinsing the bathtub when the first song starts and he grins. _Angel with a Shotgun_ starts and leaves the bathroom in favor of helping Levi dust the living room, just in time to sing the first verse. “ _Get out your guns, battle’s begun. Are you a sin or a sinner? If love a fight, than I shale die, with my heart on a trigger_.”

“You cheesy ass motherfucker,” Levi mutters, intent on ignoring his boyfriend.

“ _They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for_.”

“Seriously Eren, get back to work.”

 _“Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a solider I will be_!”

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and shrieks when Eren picks him up around his waist and twirls them. “ _I’m an angel with a shotgun, fightin’ til the wars won, I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back_.”

Levi elbows Eren in the stomach and they fall on the floor for the rest of the chorus. “Ow,” Eren groans, pouting at Levi, who is already sitting back up with his legs crossed.

Levi rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Eren. “Happy now, _solider_?”

“No,” Eren says, sitting up himself.

“If you stop singing we can take a break for lunch,” Levi says, standing and pulling off the bandana holding his hair back.

He grins excitedly. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know and were interested, the song mentioned above is by The Cab.


	51. Day 51: Ceiling

The thing about ceilings is, Levi knows for a fact he thinks about them entirely too often.

As a kid, he’d stared up at the one is his bedroom constantly expecting it to cave in. He remembers clearly what it was like being bounced between foster homes until his parents finally took him in for good. Dozens of different ceilings hung above dozens of different beds. Some with cracks, some with fans, some with color, some dusty, some fuzzy with tears in his memory. He was a lonely child. A ceiling over a bed was sometimes the only thing that felt constant enough to feel stable.

He remembers a time when he thought he’d never want to live under a ceiling again. The free air offered a more tangible sense of freedom than the security of real walls around him. He did, for a time, not live anywhere. However, the ceiling inside his car was even more depressing than the one in his bedroom back home.

When he finally moved into his own apartment, the ceiling in his bedroom was white. He thought for days about how clean the ceiling looked. Clean and not suffocating. But it didn’t really feel free either, even though he was on his own and had the freedom to do practically anything he wanted.

The morning he woke up with Eren beside for the first time, he stared at the ceiling and laughed. When Eren stirred he’d quieted himself down and closed his eyes.

That was the first time he realized it wasn’t freedom he was looking for in the ceilings.

He didn’t know what yet, but that wasn’t it.

After they got Petra and moved into their own house, it started to come together.

The ceiling in their bedroom is cream colored. It is sloped slightly halfway through the room where the roof slopes and there is a dark brown wooden fan hanging above where they decided to put the bed.

It is an ordinary ceiling by all accounts, Levi thinks staring at it in the light cast by the late afternoon sun. It isn’t suffocating but it doesn’t feel like freedom either. And that is okay.

Levi stretches as he gets off the bed. He pulls the blankets up over Eren and Petra so they can nap a little longer.

Levi smiles privately as he thinks again about the ceiling.

All he really wanted was a ceiling that felt like home.


	52. Day 52: Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not wait for spring omg

Their first spring in their new house, Levi decides he wants to plant a garden in their back yard.

Eren concedes, but mostly because he thinks Levi’s planning face is cute. The Sunday Levi decides he’s going to do it he calls over Erwin for help. Eren has the radio playing while he tries to figure out how to work the outdoor grill for their lunch a little later and a two year old Petra is sitting on the patio concrete playing with superhero action figures.

“Why isn’t your husband helping you instead of me?” Erwin asks, digging another hole.

“Because Eren doesn’t know shit about gardening and you do.”

Erwin sighs, not for the last time that day and wipes his forehead. “Did you have to pick the hottest day this year so far?”

Levi glares at him. “Yes, in fact it’s been my intention all along to cause the heat stroke that kills you leaving me to deal with that godforsaken hotel all by my damn self.”

Eren laughs from his place on the patio. “I told you when I called you you should’ve worn shorts Erwin,” he says.

Erwin just sighs again and continues working.

By noon, half of Levi’s plan is complete and Eren hasn’t burned their cheeseburgers. However, when they sit down to eat, Petra is much more interested in getting a closer look at the azaleas and daffodils planted near the fence. “Sweetheart, come eat,” Eren says.

“Papa, what this?”

“What’s what?”

Petra reaches in past the flowers to pick something up. Levi and Eren glance at each other while she shields whatever it is in her hands while she runs back over. She pulls herself into Erwin’s lap and drops a caterpillar onto the table. “What this?”

“Oh,” Eren drawls, relieved it’s not a spider or similarly dangerous bug. “That’s a caterpillar.”

“It’s crawly,” she says.

“They turn into butterflies when they grow up,” Erwin says.

Petra gasps. “No way.”

Levi snorts. “You’ll see in a few weeks,” he says. “There'll be butterflies out here.”

“I never seen a butterfly,” she says excitedly.

“And when the butterflies come out, the flowers way back there will bloom too,” Erwin says.

Petra look back at the yard. “Wow.”

“Not eat your cheeseburger before it gets too cold,” Eren tells her, nudging her plate over beside Erwin’s.

She plays with the caterpillar for the rest of the afternoon.


	53. Day 53: Gun (High School AU)

“You are the biggest softie, this is so ridiculous,” Levi says, hiding his laughter.

“Shut up,” Eren grumbles again.

“You look so awkward, Eren,” Annie says. “Don’t hold it so tight.”

Due to their rising popularity The Titans saw fit for some extra promotion, including opening a website, for which Reiner suggested they each had personal bios which called for individual pictures along with their group picture.

Berthoult decided they sound all look different (aside from all their obvious differences), but the one thing they would have in common was that they would all have (fake) guns. Berthoult was a pirate with a flintlock pistol, Reiner was a soldier with an AK47, and Annie was someone from the future with a death ray. The three of them had decided to make Eren put on a suit and sunglasses and make him a CIA agent.

Only problem is, Eren is having a hard time making his face look serious enough.

“Sorry I’m not sure how to hold a gun,” Eren says. “I’ve never had to before.”

“Just chill out,” Berthoult says from behind the camera. “You’re too tense is the problem.”

“Yeah,” Reiner says, crossing his arms. He glances as Levi and grins. “Levi, why don’t you calm Eren down?”

Eren immediately gets flustered and his face flushes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks.

Levi snorts, stepping forward. “What do you think it means, brat?”

Reiner and Berthoult, or Reiner and Annie, or Annie and Berthoult had made out in front of them often enough Levi isn’t shy about kissing Eren in front of them but Eren still gets embarrassed by it. When Levi takes his hand he drops his head. “Guys, do you have to watch?”

Berthoult turns to look elsewhere while Annie rolls her eyes and eventually does the same. Reiner stays staring at them though. “Reiner,” Eren whines.

Annie smacks the back of the other blonde’s head. “C’mon,” she says.

Levi smirks at Eren’s still totally embarrassed expression. “Don’t be such a square,” Levi says jokingly.

“I’m not a – “

Levi kisses Eren then, not hesitating to slip in his tongue. He almost laughs at Eren’s squeak of a response. When he backs up, Eren feels a little dizzy. “You good?” Levi asks.

“Okay,” Eren replies, posing again.

“Hurry up,” Levi says, sitting down again. “Before he knows what’s going on again.”


	54. Day 54: Letters (Canon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically canon verse?  
> Post-titan canon verse

Eren was an adult by the time humans could safely leave the walls.

In the end, Armin had taken over for Erwin, as their former Commander had resigned when he realized he was the only one left from all the people that had been there when he first took over, and Mikasa had been given Levi’s position when he was discharged after an injury left him without use of his legs. Hanji had resigned shortly after Levi’s discharge to help him adjust.

When it was finally over, most of the remaining soldiers, Eren included, were on edge for months waiting for something else to happen. After a lifetime being shadowed by walls it was scary to think they didn’t need them anymore.

But they made the best of it, it was only a year before settlements started forming outside.

However, it was immediate that Eren started making visits to Levi.

Eren had long since confessed his longstanding crush on the older man. At the time, Levi had brushed it off; they were solders after all, they didn’t have time for things like that. Eren’s iron determination left him more persistent than Levi could handle. Their relationship had been tentative and shaky at the best of times but Eren was happy.

After Levi’s accident, they couldn’t really see each other often because Eren was needed on a near constant basis. So he wrote letters. Dozens, hundreds of letters over the last few years. He never got a response, but it made him feel better to at least try and talk to Levi.

As soon as they were free of the titans, Eren made it his business to see Levi as often as possible.

Between expeditions, that is. The most recent got them as far as the ocean, which both Eren and Armin seemed to revert into children with their enjoyment of.

When they finally return home, Eren knows his hair’s gotten too long but he only spares enough time to bathe and change clothes before going to see Levi.

“Morning Hanji,” Eren says as he walks up to the house she shares with Levi and Erwin.

She’s nursing a cup of tea on the front porch, stretching her legs in the early sunlight. “Morning,” she replies. “Levi’s still in bed, I think.”

“Thanks,” he says and makes to open the door.

Eren does indeed find Levi in his room, but he’s not in bed. He’s in his wheelchair in front of his desk. The biggest drawer is open and Eren can see stacks of envelopes inside. There’s an open envelope on the desk and Levi is reading something. “Morning,” Eren says, putting on a smile.

“Honestly brat,” Levi mutters. “Why do you still bother coming here? I must bore you to death.”

“Well, because I love you,” he replies easily. Levi rolls his eyes. “Plus boring is pretty good nowadays.”

Levi folds the paper he’d been holding neatly and puts it back in the envelope before returning it to the drawer. “What’s that?” Eren asks.

“One of your letters,” Levi says casually, turning his chair so he’s facing Eren.

“You keep them?” Eren asks.

Levi shrugs. “Don’t make a big deal about it, they’re about the most entertainment I get some days.”

Eren kneels in front of Levi’s chair.

Levi idly strokes the side of Eren’s face, playing with the hair framing his cheek. “You took longer than expected.”

Eren kisses Levi gently. “But I came back.”

Levi frowns at him. “Your hair’s gotten long again.”

Eren shrugs. “There’s no time to cut it when I’m on a horse constantly.”

“Get me my scissors and help me outside, I’ll do it.”

Levi leads the way to the front door, Eren only strays for a moment to pick up his scissors from his desk. Hanji helps Levi sit on the edge of the porch and puts a blanket over his legs so Eren’s hair doesn’t stick to him for the rest of the day. Eren sits on the ground in front of him. “I’m going to see how Erwin’s doing,” Hanji says and goes inside.

“Is he getting worse?” Eren asks.

“No,” Levi replies. “The attacks have been pretty consistent, he just has bad days sometimes. Hanji and I both do too.”

“Is that why you keep the letters?”

“Hm?”

“Too keep your from feeling too bad? Is that why you keep them?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Levi replies. “I do miss you too sometimes, you know.”

They sit in a comfortable silence after that. When Levi’s done he brushes the hair off both of them and Eren leans his head back on Levi’s lap. “You’re too young to look this tired,” Levi mutters, wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders and leaning down.

“I haven’t slept in two days because I wanted to hurry home,” Eren replies quietly.

“You should take a nap then.”

Given the soft snores, Levi is certain Eren fell asleep before he even finished his sentence.


	55. Day 55: 2 a.m. (Smut Sunday #8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the very first prompt First Night.

“Who knew I was gonna grow up to fuck the little kid who used to lived next door?”

Eren makes a face. “You say that as though I’m still a kid.”

“You are,” Levi replies, stubbing out his cigarette. “What are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen?”

“My nineteenth birthday is in two months.”

Levi shakes his head and a rolls over so his hands are on either side of the brunette’s head and he is straddling his hips. “There’s probably something at least a little sick about this but I’m still a tiny bit drunk so I’ll let it slide,” he says and covers Eren’s mouth with his own.

Eren groans into the kiss, and puts his hands on Levi’s hips, grinding. Levi throws his head back and lets out a satisfied sigh. “Even if you are just a kid, this is pretty great,” he says. “That said, I don’t usually do this this it’s probably been almost a year.”

Eren doesn’t say anything, a little distracted by Levi moving his hand behind him to finger himself open again. Eren leans over to grab a condom from where he’d seen Levi get one earlier. Eren barely has it on before Levi is grabbing his cock and sliding onto his lap again with a noisy moan. “Fuck,” he curses.

“Does it hurt?” Eren asks.

“Hn? This? A little. Until you get to the good part it kinda feels like shitting.”

“Ew.”

Levi bounces on Eren’s hips and both of them are panting. “Fucking shut,” Levi breathes as Eren grabs his asscheeks. “I’m really glad I haven’t grown out of my size kink.”

Eren’s entire face heats up. “Huh?”

Levi snorts. “You say that like you have no idea. You’re not all that tiny, kid.” He bounces a couple more times before patting Eren’s wrist. “Roll over, my legs are getting tired.”

Levi wraps his legs more comfortably around Eren’s hips as they roll Levi onto his back. Eren accidentally bucks his hips harder than before and Levi gasps. “Now we’re talkin’,” he breathes, putting his hands on Eren’s shoulders. “Just like that.”

“You said it hurt.”

“Not if you’re gonna do it like that.”

Eren decides to take his word for it and starts pounding in harder than before, making Levi’s back arch and his breathing go even more uneven. “That’s it,” he says. “Just like that.”

“Ah, fuck,” Eren curses, dropping his head on Levi’s shoulder. “I can’t –“

Levi starts pumping his Dick as Eren comes on top of him; he comes as well a moment after Eren finally stops moving.

Neither of them try to move right away like they had the first time, Levi’s a little glad for it because he’s not positive he could if he’d wanted to. The most Eren moves is to throw out the condom before he drops his head back on Levi again. “You know,” Levi says. “I’m glad you’re not a total stranger.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t know who I was until like –“

“No,” Levi says. “I mean I’m glad you didn’t grow up to be a total jackass. You were a sweet kid, I was worried you’d end up jaded and bitter like me.”

Eren looks up at Levi’s face. “Well I’m glad you’re as pretty as I remember.”

“Huh?” Levi’s eyebrows screw together.

“When I was a kid, I always liked to stare at your face when you weren’t looking ‘cause I thought you were pretty.”

“Wow, pretty is such a feminine word.”

“Well you did look kind of feminine back then. The difference now is you actually have like muscles and shit, but your face is pretty similar to how it was before.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Go the fuck to sleep, kid.”

Eren grins. “Goodnight, Levi.”


	56. Day 56: Paint

“Oh my god I hate painting, why did we decide to do this?” Eren whines.

“Because Hanji doesn’t think green is a good bedroom color and to be perfectly honest I’m done hearing her complain about our house.”

“Well you have stupid friends,” Eren grumbles, moving to paint more of the wall in front of him.

“I do indeed have stupid friends,” Levi replies, painting his own wall.

On Petra’s suggestion, they decided on purple, dark and almost blue in shade. Eren likes the color, he just doesn’t want to paint. “When has Hanji been in our bedroom?” Eren asks, suddenly curious.

“Every time she comes over,” Levi replies, annoyed. “When she says she’s going to the bathroom she sneaks upstairs to go through our shit. If you wonder why I still hide our toys in the way back corner of the closet under a box of old pictures, she’s why, not Petra.”

Eren snorts. “Yet, you adore her.”

Levi sighs. “Begrudgingly.”

They go back to painting mostly in silence. “I told you we should have let Petra stay and help, this is so boring,” Eren says.

“Armin wanted to see her anyway,” Levi replies.

“But I’m so bore –“

Eren feels something cold hit the back of his neck and turns to see Levi holding up his brush, smirking. Eren grimaces as some of the paint slides down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. “Ew,” he groans and Levi giggles.

When Levi turns back to his own wall Eren tiptoes over and in a quick motion pulls Levi’s shirt up and smears his back with paint. “Jesus!” Levi shouts. “Why is that so cold?”

Eren sticks his tongue out and Levi glares, reaching to get some paint off his back before smearing it on Eren’s cheek. Eren gasps. “That almost got in my mouth!”

“Serves you right,” Levi retorts, taking off his shirt. “Well, this thing’s ruined.”

Eren goes over to his paint can a makes sure Levi isn’t looking as he dips his hand in. He grins as he chucks a handful of paint at his husband. Levi lets loose a small shriek as he shivers, the paint coloring the back of his head and the top of his back. “You fucking brat,” he growls and picks up his entire paint can.

“Oh shit,” Eren mutters. Levi puts the can down and dips both of his hand in before going to muss up Eren’s hair. Eren leaves a handprint on Levi’s chest in his effort to push the older man away.

After Eren’s hair is thoroughly painted Levi dips his hands in the paint again and smirks as he lifts Eren’s shirt to tickle him. Eren shrieks a laugh and accidentally backs into the wet wall. They both end up on the floor moments later.

It’s an hour and a half before they’re back to working on painting.

…

“Looks good guys!” Hanji shouts from their bedroom.

Levi is working on cooking dinner while Eren is organizing the shelves with Petra’s toys. Both of them have showered twice since the paint fight or else Eren might be worried Hanji knew they were goofing off.

As the brunette woman makes her way back down, she’s grinning too much for Eren’s liking. “What?” he asks.

“You might want to replace your carpet up there too,” she says.

“Why?” Levi asks.

“Did you guys not realize how much paint is on the floor up there? Handprints everywhere, plus something else I think. It kinda look like cumstains.”

Levi nearly drops his spatula and Eren’s face goes bright red.

Hanji looks between both of them and then her grins drops open into a gasp. “I was only joking!” she laughs. “You really did bang covered in paint! I can’t believe you two!”

“Shut the fuck up glasses,” Levi grumbles.

“Hey now,” she says, flopping onto their couch. “I’m just glad you two still like each other that much.”


	57. Day 57: Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how much I don't like who funimation picked to voice Jean and Erwin?  
> Like, Erwin needs to be deeper and Jean needs to be higher, this is problem.  
> (Personal problem, that is, I'm happy for you if you're happy with their choices)
> 
> Anyway, this prompt has nothing to do with that.  
> Enjoy :)

During a Hanukkah visit to Levi’s family one winter when Petra’s a teenager, Levi takes Petra to the family storage unit to get away from the house for a few hours. He would have brought Eren too, but he was stuck showing Levi’s mom how to make his angel food cake.

“Why don’t you like being around grandma and grandpa, dad?” Petra asks on the car ride, fiddling with her gloves; it’s usually never this cold back home so she’s always uncomfortable when she has to bundle up.

Levi shrugs. “It’s not that I don’t like being around them,” he replies. “But you’ve seen how they act, Mom’s like Hanji turned up to eleven but focused on homemaking and Dad’s got a thing for puns and bad movies. I love them, they’re just exhausting.”

They’re both quiet for a little bit. “I’m glad you and Papa named me after my mom,” she says suddenly. “I think it’s easier for them that they can sometimes pretend I’m her.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrow. “Have you been reading a lot of Poe again? Cause that was kind morbid.”

“Don’t knock Poe, Dad.” Petra rolls her eyes. “Really, I honestly think it’s good for them.”

Levi thinks for a moment. “I know we talk about your mom a lot,” he says. “But I don’t think any of us have really told you what she was like, have we?”

Petra shrugs. “I guess not.”

“Because I don’t think they see her when they look at you, is all. You don’t look a lot like her, but your eyes are darker and your hair’s longer and lighter and you don’t really act like she did. There are times when I look at you and it’s like replaying a memory but you’re always my daughter, not Petra my sister.”

“What was she like then?”

Levi pauses, thinking. “It might be easier to show you,” he replies. “The storage unit has a lot of our old stuff in it from when we were kids and teenagers.”

They pull into the parking lot and Levi leads Petra down to their unit. He unlocks it and Petra’s surprised at how much space there is and his much is inside. It’s mostly boxes, some plastic totes, and dressbags hanging on the far wall. “I think your mom’s stuff is in that corner,” Levi says, as he goes off to look at something else.

The first box Petra see reads _P – 5-6 years old_. She opens the top to find a single item: an old teddy bear with matted fur and an ear half ripped off. “Aw,” Petra grins at it and picks it up.

“What’d you find?” Levi asks.

“A bear,” she replies, hugging it.

“That must be Cuddlekins,” Levi says. “Mom made Petra put him in here because she didn’t have to have to throw it out when he got another hole torn in him. She adored that thing.”

Petra puts the bear back and the next box she see reads _P – 16 years old._ She opens it to find piles of clothes. “Whoa,” Petra says and picks up a t-shirt. It’s a tour shirt from a My Chemical Romance concert. “Mom liked My Chem?”

Levi snorts. “Yeah, I probably have one of those in one of my boxes too. I think we wore the same size t-shirt back then so you can decide if you want hers or mine.”

“Can I have both?” she replies. “I want to take this entire box home to sort though.”

“Please don’t make me revisit what I thought was cool to wear as a teenager.”

“Why? Was it that bad?”

“Eren laughed at me for it before.”

“What? You were into pastel goth or something were you?” When Levi doesn’t respond, Petra peeks around boxes to see Levi. “Dad?”

Levi’s standing over a box holding a pair of pink skinny jeans. “No way,” Petra says.

“Your mom was into it too,” he replies. “She probably has a skirt in there this color.”

Petra gasps with a grin and starts digging in more boxes. “This stuff is too cute,” she says. “We’re definitely bringing your box home too.”

Its then she notices a single dress bag tucked behind her mother’s boxes. “What’s this?” she asks.

Levi peeks around the corner just as Petra unzips the bag. “Her prom dress.”

“Whoa,” Petra says. “It’s pretty.” Wine red with a satin bodice and a chiffon, tiered skirt.

“Yeah, she was very pretty in it. I only got to see pictures since I’d already moved out but she was beautiful in it.”

Petra stares at the dress for a long time. “Do you think she’d mind if I took it?” she asks. “So I could wear it to my prom?”

“The style might be a little outdated but I’m sure Nanaba would be glad to help you fix it up.”

Petra zips of the bag and leaves it by the entrance for when they leave later.


	58. Day 58: Drift (Pacific Rim AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU :D

Eren had heard many stories about Levi since he’d become a trainee.

The message was mostly mixed. Some said he was the greatest pilot even let into a Jaeger. Other said he was arrogant. Most people who’d gone through a synchronization test with him called him a sociopath.

Eren doesn’t really know what to believe. He mostly just feels sorry Levi’s copilot has lost his arm and can’t pilot with him anymore. Erwin is his name, if Eren remembers correctly, he works in the control room now. He also wonders what the other pilots could have seen that would make them believe Levi is a sociopath.

That’s what Eren’s thinking about as his commanding officer leads him into the combat room for the compatibility test. “I’m sorry about this Jaeger,” Marshall says. “But we need Short Temper back on the field and Levi is currently the only person who knows how to pilot it. It would just be easier on us if we could find someone compatible with him so we only have to train one new pilot.”

“I don’t mind, sir,” Eren replies. “I’m just surprised you picked me. I thought I needed to be in training for another five months after that incident with Kirstein.”

“I know for a fact you must have heard about Levi being highly incompatible with most people.”

“Well, yes, but I assumed most people were exaggerating, he’s a great pilot.”

“You’ll see,” Marshall says.

Eren wants to ask why, but they’re in the combat room now and Levi is standing off to one side talking to Erwin. “Ready Levi,” Marshall asks.

Levi gives a curt nod and walks over to the mat. Marshal goes to stand off beside Erwin. “As Levi’s former co-pilot, Mr. Smith will be observing you today,” he tells Eren.

“Yes sir,” Eren replies and gets on the mat with Levi.

The next few minutes pass in a blur, Eren can’t remember who scored the first point, he can even remember how well he did. He just knows suddenly he’s on the floor and Levi is leaning over him with a smirk. “Not bad,” he says.

Eren sits up see Erwin looks incredibly surprised and Marshall is smiling. “Mr. Smith,” he says. “Schedule a synchronization test for 1000 hours. Levi, Eren, you two suit up and wait in the Shatterdome.”

Marshall and Erwin both leave while Eren is still blinking on the floor. “Huh?” he asks.

Levi snorts. “You don’t know? No one can give me a run for my money like that, not even Erwin when he still had his arm.”

He holds out a hand to help Eren up. “Think so?” he asks. “You should try my sister, she whoops my ass every time we spar.”

“You have a sister in the program?” Levi takes a sip com his water bottle.

“Mikasa,” Eren says. “Mikasa Ackerman, we –“

“Save it,” Levi says. “I’ll be inside your head in about an hour and half. I’ll know everything then.”

Eren thinks again about the others calling Levi as sociopath as the short man walks away. Levi glances back at him. “Come on, it’ll take you a little bit to get in your suit for the first time.”

…

The suit is tight, but not uncomfortable. It feels secure, which Eren feels like he really needs right now. Getting into Short Temper for the first time, he’s kind of nauseous, but really excited. “I’ll be on the right side,” Levi says.

Eren moves to the left and takes a deep breath. “Are you ready?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah,” Eren replies as the two of them get into position.

“Alright,” Erwin says.

He hears a few more orders thrown around and before he knows it he’s thrown into the drift. Dozens of memories fly though his head and he just tries to breathe and not chance the rabbit. Visions pass through his head is rapid succession, happy memories and sad ones, but then he sees it. Eren knows immediately where the rumors came from. He takes a deep breath and forces the memory away as quickly as he can.

Suddenly his vision is clear again and he’s back in Short Temper beside Levi. It’s different, having an extra voice in his head for the first time, but otherwise he feels alright. He and Levi glance at each other and Eren immediately knows exactly which of his memories the older man saw. He doesn’t say anything, but listens as the crew cheers outside. “How do you guys feel?” Erwin asks.

“Fine,” they reply at once.

…

Eren finds himself in Levi’s room after dinner that night. They don’t talk much right away, there isn’t much to say really just like they didn’t really have anything to say after the drift was initiated this morning. They sit, not awkwardly, and share space. Bask in the kind of silence you can only share with someone who knows you very intimately.

Eren is and isn’t surprised Levi talks first. “It was easy with Erwin,” he says. “Because I’ve known him so long none of my memories could surprise him. The problem with most of the other candidates is they as soon as they saw blood they immediately latched on and got stuck.”

“It’s hard for people who don’t know what that’s like to deal with it,” Eren replies.

Levi lays back on his bed. “At least you didn’t submit to the modesty reflex, there were at least three candidates we had to toss because they so afraid of me knowing their maturation habits.”

Eren snorts. “I don’t get people like that, it’s not like you won’t see what your co-pilot has going on. The Drift goes both ways and I think most people tend to forget that.”

Levi looks at Eren. “I’m surprised and not that you were completely okay with me seeing everything. Almost every one of the prior candidates tried to keep something from there in there.”

Eren shrugs. “It’s what we have to do.”

“Anyway,” Levi says quietly. “I’m sorry about your family.”

“Yours too,” Eren replies.

Eren should go back to his own room to sleep, but he finds he doesn’t really want to. “You can stay here if you want,” Levi says. “You and I have training for this tomorrow anyway, you probably don’t want to wake your current roommate up for that.”

Eren lies down beside Levi, surprised at how comfortable he is around this man who was a stranger this morning. “Thank you, Levi.”

“Good night, brat.”


	59. Day 59: So

“So?”

Eren blinks at Levi. “Huh?”

“So what?”

Eren shrugs, unsure of what else to say now. “I just thought you’d like to know,” he grumbles.

Levi snorts. “So you don’t remember telling me that before?”

“When did I tell you about that before?”

“At your parents Christmas party the year before we got married. Well technically after, I was dragging your lightweight, drunk ass back up to our room when suddenly you got all “Levi, Levi I got something’ ta’ tell you”, all fake whispery and shit. It was pretty funny actually.”

“No way.”

Levi nods. “As soon as we got in the room you were all “Levi, I forgot to tell to tell you something” and at this point I thought you were drunk enough to start with your nonsense like always, but it became apparent very quickly that you had skipped _right_ into your loose lips phase. You said, word for word, and mind you you’re still doing that dumb fake whisper thing, “Levi I did what you told me not to, I _totally_ made out with Armin in Europe” and I thought you were just making shit up until the next time you saw Armin.”

Eren just stares and Levi and then checks his pulse. “Why aren’t I dead yet?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Cause you told me right after you came back from Europe that for two days you and Armin were both bedridden with fevers and I assumed you probably only had a fever dream about it or if you actually did you were too delirious to know better.”

Eren makes a face and flops backward on the couch, crossing his arms. “You’re too damn understanding,” Eren says. “And incredibly hard to surprise.”

“That’s ‘cause I’ve known you so well for so long there isn’t much you can say that will surprise me.”

Eren thinks for a moment and then remembers something. “There is at least one thing you don’t already know about me.”

“Oh?” Levi asks, sipping his drink.

Eren nods. “And you probably won’t believe it.”

“So? What is it?”

“I was a virgin the first time we slept together,” Eren says casually.

Levi freezes. Eren snorts. “I knew I could surprise you.”

Levi looks over at him. “But we,” he begins and stops. “Oh god.”

Eren laughs. “It’s not that bad!”

“It is _so_ that bad!” Levi replies. “I could’ve waited for you too.”

Eren freezes this time. And then his face goes bright red. “You say that like I was actively waiting for _you_ to come for me!”

“You said yourself that’s kind of exactly what you were doing before.”

Petra comes downstairs then and when she notices how embarrassed Eren looks and how _something_ Levi looks with the two of them on far opposite sides of the couch, she gets confused. “Are you two alright?”

“Fine,” they reply.

She gets a drink from the kitchen before going back up to her room. Eren leans across the couch to take Levi’s hand before leaning over to kiss his husband. “It’s not that bad,” he mutters.

“So?” Levi pouts.


	60. Day 60 : Paper Plane (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Levi is working on a drawing assignment when suddenly he’s hit in the side of the head.

He furrows his eyebrows and looks down to see a paper plane on the floor. He leans over to pick it up and notices writing on it. He makes a face but unfolds it: _What are you doing later?_

Levi looks up at Eren. He rolls his eyes but jots down his response, _Can’t you just text me brat?_

He refolds it and throws it back before leaning over to work on his drawing some more. The plane comes back. _It’s an art class, I ought to do something creative._

Levi sends it back: _You realize you can totally just come over here and talk to me right?_

Eren glances at the teacher before getting up to sit in the empty chair across from Levi. He leans his chin on his palm. “Hey there hot stuff,” he says.

Levi makes a face. “Please don’t call me that.”

“Aw c’mon,” Eren says. “You’re no fun.”

“Too bad,” Levi replies.

“So are you busy later?”

“Probably not.”

Eren throws that obnoxiously charming grin at him and Levi melts a tiny bit. “You wanna come over and watch _Pacific Rim_ after school?”

Levi thinks for a moment. “Are you gonna feed me?”

“We might have frozen pizza.”

“Can we make out after?”

“If you want.”

Levi leans up on his chair and over the table to kiss Eren. “I’ll drive.”

“I’ll text Armin to tell him he doesn’t have to drive me home.”

“Doesn’t Mikasa usually drive you?”

“She has to stay after today.”

Levi nods and works on his drawing some more. “Are you parents gonna be home?” he asks casually.

“Probably late, why?”

Levi looks up at him and cocks an eyebrow. “Mikasa’s not gonna be home either,” Levi says leadingly.

Eren stares at him for a moment. “Oh. Oh! Okay, we can do that too.”

“Jeez, you’re slow.”

“Fortunately,” Eren mutters.

Levi looks up and then makes a face. “Oh my god, shut the hell up.”

Eren laughs, drawing too much of the teachers attention. “Jaeger, get back to work.”

He makes a face and Levi sticks his tongue out.


	61. Day 61: Cravat (Canon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you always wear that thing on your collar?”

Levi furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “My cravat?”

“Yeah, that thing,” Eren replies.

Levi sits up from where they’re lying in the grass. They’ve been “dating” for roughly a year already if Levi counts right. It’s been a long year though, so much has happened: so many headaches, so many glares from Mikasa, but overall Levi isn’t unhappy. He might be happier than before actually. He looks over at Eren, who is looking at him and waiting for an answer. “You’ve never seen me without it have you?” Levi asks.

Eren shakes his head. “You never take it off unless you’re going to bed and then it’s so dark I might as well imagine you still wearing it.”

“That’s mostly on purpose,” Levi says.

“Why? Are you covering something up?”

Levi tugs off the fabric and undoes the top button of his shirt. Eren sits up beside him. “You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“I’ve been meaning to anyway,” he replies and undoes a few more buttons.

Eren stares at Levi as the older man pulls over his collar. Eren’s eyes widen a bit at the side of the scar there. At the center of Levi’s throat where his neck meets his chest in the starting part of a long, deep, linear scar reaching around the right side of his neck and over into his shoulder where it warps into what looks like a large burn. It’s pink and raised slightly, making his skin bumpy. “What happened?” Eren asks eventually.

“Before Erwin found me,” Levi says, rebuttoning his shirt. “I didn’t keep the greatest of company, there’s a worse one on my back.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren replies.

Levi shrugs. “I’m alive.”

Eren looks down at his lap and reflexively clenches and unclenches left hand. He’d lost two of his limbs and they’d come back because of his titan. He didn’t have any scars at all because of his titan. He didn’t like that for as strong as Levi was, those scars would never go away. Levi looks at Eren, who has grown uncomfortably quiet. “Calm down, brat,” he says. “I don’t mind them. They reminders.”

“Of what?”

Levi huffs a chuckle and leans back on his hands. “Of how lucky I am to have survived this long. Both of the injuries that caused my scars could’ve killed me.” He looks at Eren. “I’m especially lucky because surviving meant I could meet you.”

Eren looks away from Levi then, the serious look on the older’s face making his chest ache a little too much. He lays back down and the only thing he can think of to say is the only thing he can ever bring himself to say when he feels this way. “I love you, Levi.”

He knows Levi won’t say he loves him too, because he can’t it and Eren knows that. But when Levi rolls on his stomach and throws his arm over Eren, nuzzling his face into the brunette’s shoulder, Eren likes to think Levi was at least thinking it.


	62. Day 62: Moonlight (Smut Sunday #9)

Levi is annoyed to be coming home this late.

He should’ve gotten home hours ago but they needed extra help tonight and then Erwin insisted they go out for a while. He didn’t even get to drink because he’d brought his own car and, frankly, he was already exhausted since spending time with Hanji always drains him.

All he wants to do is go home and crawl into bed with Eren and sleep in on his day off.

He’s tugging off his tie as he walks in the door and immediately notices something off.

The curtains and windows are all open. Eren never leaves the apartment open like that at night, especially when he’s sleeping. “Eren?” he asks, walking into their bedroom.

But the bed is still completely made up, as if it hadn’t been touched since they got up that morning. Panic begins to set in. “Eren?” he calls more loudly.

He walks into the kitchen and almost calls out for his boyfriend again when he notices something laying on the floor by the door to the balcony. The door is completely open, letting the cool breeze from outside into their tiny apartment. Levi suspects that is why Eren had stayed by the door in the first place, the heat earlier today must’ve put him to sleep when he was finished cleaning, which means the brunette probably hadn’t eaten dinner either.

Eren is sleeping soundly on the floor. His hair is its usual messy mop, messier from sleeping. He’s dressed in shorts a little too short and an oversized hoodie. Looking at him, curled up and outlined beautifully by the moonlight, Levi almost doesn’t have the heart to wake him up.

He sighs and goes to their room to put away his tie and kick off his shoes. When he returns to Eren, he kneels down and shakes the taller man’s shoulder gently. “Wake up Eren,” he whispers.

Eren rolls onto his back and smiles up at Levi dreamily. “Welcome home Levi,” he says, stretching before leaning up to kiss the shorter man.

He pulls Levi down on him and they kiss for a while, molding their lips around each other’s without much force. It’s late, but the lateness of the hour is one of the main factors in their slow movements on one another. Eren should probably be in bed, since he has class first thing the next morning but Levi doesn’t mention that when the brunette’s hands start untucking his shirt.

He reaches down and gently starts pulling Eren’s shorts off, kissing and nipping at the underside of the taller man’s jaw and down his neck. Once the shorts are gone, he makes for the hoodie while Eren is still trying to undo the buttons on Levi’s shirt. They stop kissing just long enough to get off Eren’s hoodie. “We probably shouldn’t do this on the floor,” Eren says.

“Like I give a shit,” Levi grumbles against Eren’s collar, intent on leaving more than one mark before Eren tells him to stop.

“Just don’t go to sleep when we’re done ‘cause I don’t want you complaining about being achy when you wake up in the morning,” Eren says, fumbling with another button on Levi’s shirt. “Goddamnit, what is up with your shirt?”

Levi chuckles and leans back so he’s kneeling to finish unbuttoning his shirt himself. “You’re just impatient,” Levi says.

He shucks off his shirt and throws it in the direction he threw Eren’s clothes. Eren goes for Levi’s pants next. Levi tugs them completely off and crawls back over Eren, who is looking up at him with vague amazement in his eyes. “What?” Levi asks.

Eren runs his hands over Levi’s chest. “It’s just really cool all this gets to be mine.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Shut up, brat,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Eren again.

Eren runs his hands down Levi’s sides clumsily, intent on tugging off his boyfriend’s underwear. Suddenly, Levi sits back up on his heels before Eren can touch his underwear and pulls Eren up with him. “Whoa,” Eren says. Levi making Eren wrap his legs around his waist while he stands. “Shit Levi! What the hell? I’m bigger than you, you should not be able to pick me up this easily.”

Levi walks them into the bedroom and drops Eren onto the bed. He’s suddenly _very_ glad Eren never closed any of the windows. The moonlight is wrapping around Eren even more beautifully on their bed than on the floor. “God Eren,” Levi says, leaning on the end of the bed and kissing the top of his boyfriend’s foot. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eren leans up on his elbows to watch with mild embarrassment as Levi kisses and touches his way up Eren’s legs. When he get to Eren’s hips, he leans up over Eren and kisses his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you Levi,” Eren says suddenly, more easily than he thought it might sound when he said it for the first time.

There’s a long moment while Levi feels like his chest constricts and his throat gets tight. He kisses Eren again when he feels the younger man getting nervous beneath him. “I love you too, Eren,” he says.

Eren lets out a sigh of relief. “Way to scare me half to death.”

Levi smirks. “You caught me off guard is all.”

Eren rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss Levi’s neck. Levi tugs off both of their underwear and grabs the lube from the nightstand. Eren pulls up his knees so Levi can reach his entrance more easily. “Whoa,” Levi says, when his first two fingers go in much more easily than usual. “What’s that about?”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “I may or may not have been playing by myself when you called and said you’d be home late.” Levi stares at Eren, who’s getting more embarrassed by the second. “Please stop looking like that.”

“You’re so sexy.”

“Oh my god, stop.”

Levi smirks but finishes making sure Eren’s prepped enough. He lubes himself up and pulls Eren’s hips closer by his thighs. “Ngh,” Eren sighs as Levi’s presses in.

Her wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders and whimpers quietly in his boyfriend’s ear. Levi sits up and pulls Eren with him so they’re both sitting up with Eren on Levi’s lap. Eren sighs against Levi’s neck. Levi holds Eren’s hips and starts bouncing him. “God, Levi,” he whines.

Levi reaches between them to jerk Eren off. Eren gasps and holds onto Levi tighter. Levi’s comes first and Eren chokes out a moan and comes at the feel of Levi’s filling him.

Levi kisses Eren as they fall back onto the bed. Levi pulls back the blankets while Eren wipes down his stomach with a tissue. Once they’re under the blankets Eren cuddles up to Levi. “How was work?” he asks.

“Stupid and busy,” Levi replies.

“And afterward?”

“Stupid and tiring.”

“But did you have fun?”

“I guess.”

Eren snorts.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. “I love you Eren.”

Eren smiles at the way his chest heats up. “I love you too Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally incapable of writing about them banging without them talking. What the heck?


	63. Day 63: Shopping (Reader POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's is written a little different from usual.  
> I hope you like it :)

**Day 10**

Since I’ve started working here, I noticed the same guy comes in every three days.

He’s below average height, but still slightly taller than me (not an amazing feat, I’m pretty short myself) with black hair, and since winter has just begun he’s always wearing gloves so I can never check to see if he’s married when he comes up to the register to pay (though I suspect he’s at least got a daughter since he bought Disney Princess Pull-Ups when he came in one day).

Either way, he’s totally my type.

Especially those eyes. I’m a sucker for blue or grey eyes.

Every time he comes in, I noticed, most of his items changes up except for a Dark Chocolate Dove bar.

Today, he paid with a credit card and I finally found out his name.

**Day 23**

Today he came in with someone.

He was insanely tall and blonde and he looks like he could crush me if he so much as rested his hand on my shoulder.

But he was hot too.

Levi looked vaguely irritated as the two of them walked up. “I told you she can stay at my house for the weekend if you want the time,” says tall and blonde.

“And I already told you I’m over it, we’re fine,” Levi replies.

I don’t give my usual greeting since they’re still talking when Levi puts his basket on the belt. “I’m just saying, if you two need some alone time, I –“

“Erwin,” Levi sighs. “If you want to hang out with her so bad I’d rather you ask outright than passively aggressively make me feel like there’s something wrong.”

I think absently that he must definitively be in a relationship, and he needs time alone with his wife or girlfriend. I’m silently disappointed.

They quiet for a moment while I’m finishing ringing him up. A box of Trix cereal, some meat and cheese from the deli counter, a loaf of wheat bread, and a half-gallon of one percent milk. I give Levi the total and Erwin clears his throat after Levi hands me cash. “Levi, may I take Petra this weekend so we can go see _Frozen_?” he asks.

Levi is quiet for a moment as he takes his change back from me. “I’m sure she’d be happy to go with you,” Levi replies.

He didn’t buy a chocolate bar today.

 

**Day 26**

Levi doesn’t come in today, which is weird.

However, around the same time he would usually come in, Blondie comes in holding hands with a little girl with reddish hair. They only things they buy are a box of cake mix, icing, and Pull-Ups.

I remember that it’s Saturday suddenly. This must be who he was asking Levi if he could go to the movies with. When she looks up at me to hang me with jar of icing, I note immediately that she doesn’t look like Levi at all. But she’s adorable.

 

**Day 33**

It’s busy when he comes in today. And he buys more than usual.

He actually responds with more than a one word answer when I greet him today, “Hi, how’re you?” I say on reflex.

“Been better, work was busy today,” he says. It’s then I notice children’s cough medicine among his items. “You wouldn’t happen to know any good ways of dealing with a child’s cold, would you?” he asks suddenly.

I blink at him owlishly, caught off guard. “Um, not really, I haven’t lived with kids since my sister and I were little,” I reply and I really wish I had better advice for him. “I just remember chicken soup being one of the only things to help me.”

He sighs. “Thanks anyway,” he says.

As I put the cough medicine in a bag, I can’t stop the question from rolling out of my mouth, “Who’s sick?”

He stares at me for half a second before replying, “My daughter, we think she got it from school.”

We don’t say anything else until I give him his total.

He bought two chocolate bars today.

 

**Day 37**

Levi didn’t come in late night and I got stuck with the morning shift since Melanie got sick.

It’s not overly busy but I’m tired and I wish I could’ve slept in like usual.

It don’t notice until they get to my register that the little girl is here again, and with a man I don’t recognize. He’s got shaggy, dark brown hair and enormous eyes for a man. Levi’s daughter is humming quietly to herself, holding the man’s hand and twirling under it occasionally.

She sniffles and I remember she was sick before. I’m relieved she’s feeling better.

I’m almost surprised at the things they put on the belt. Flour, sugar, a bottle of vanilla extract. “Baking?” I ask.

“Yeah,” the man replies. “I’m sister’s birthday is tonight so she ask if I could bake her cake.”

“Cool,” I reply. “Most men aren’t really bakers.”

He shrugs. “I’m not a very good cook, but baking has always come pretty easy to me.”

“Tell her about your bakery,” The little girl says.

“You have a bakery?” I ask.

He cheeks flush very slightly. “Yeah, on second street. Jaeger Sweets.”

I grin at him. “My sister ordered her wedding cake there!”

He smiles. “You’ll have to refresh my memory, I get a lot of ladies on the shop.”

“Well, she looks like me but a little shorter and curvier. Her name is Michelle.”

He stares for a second, thinking. “Oh,” he says and snaps his fingers. “The Claire wedding, she ordered ten dozen cupcakes.”

I nod. “My parents still have three dozen in their basement freezer, everyone was practically studying them in their faces they were so good.”

The man chuckles. “I’m glad they were well received at least.”

The little girl waves at me as they leave. I’m in a better mood for the rest of the day.

 

**Day 39**

Levi doesn’t come in at his usual time today.

When he does though, he’s got the little girl and Blondie with him. Levi and Blondie are both in street clothes rather than their usual dress shirts and ties. I think Levi’s a little hotter for it.

Levi’s got the little girl on his shoulders as they approach, making her just as tall as Blondie, but she’s humming happily and playing with Levi’s hair. “What do you think we should do?” Levi asks the taller man.

“Well,” Erwin replies. “You guys have been together forever, asking me to come up with something probably won’t help you as much as you want it to.”

Yep, he’s definitely in a relationship, and a long term one at that.

I happen to look down at wear he’s holding onto Petra and I notice he’s not wearing gloves today.

He’s wearing a wedding ring.

Why do I always crush on the married ones?

 

**Day 42**

Levi comes in with the baker tonight. They’re bickering quietly the entire time and I wonder why they’re even here together since it’s clear by the way they’re talking they argue a lot.

But once they’re in line, after spending twenty minutes shopping and arguing, the baker is laughing. Levi chuckling too.

It’s the very first time I’ve ever seen him looking anything other than totally aloof.

Once they’re in front of me, I realize they’re holding hands. I want to gasp and give some visual reaction. I want to say or do something but it would be too much of a dead giveaway I’ve been watching Levi since I started working here.

I’m smiling the entire time I’m ringing them up and I know they don’t know why so it must creep them out at least a little bit but I can’t help myself.

“See you later,” I say as they walk away, I’m sure they didn’t hear me.

 

**Day 54**

I feel like I did something heroic today.

We are short staffed but since I’m the newest employee everyone else has me running to put things bam that got left at the counter or restock empty shelves. I’m replacing things in the canned goods aisle when I notice Levi, the baker, and the little girl. She’s sitting in the cart and the two of them are holding hands, discussing which type of pasta sauce they should get.

I notice before they do a short, overweight woman walking toward them with a gross, angry look on her face. “You should be ashamed of yourselves,” she says, she voice grates on my nerves and I feel my heart race as I slowly walk over, listening to her chastise them. “How dare you shove this abomination down this poor baby’s throat, you should –“

I tap her on the shoulder gently and she turns toward me. So do they. The little girl looks nervous and like she might cry. “Excuse me,” I say as strongly as I can. Frankly, this woman terrifies me because I pretty sure she could knock me on my ass with a backhand. “But I’ll have to ask you to leave these people alone. They haven’t done anything wrong, especially not to you so you have no reason to confront them like this.”

She gives me a look like I’m crazy. “You see this, right?” she asks.

I cross my arms, and my voice waver slightly as I reply, “I think they’re perfectly lovely people.”

She just shakes her head and walks away, my knees are shaking slightly but I swallow the thick feeling in my throat and get back to work. The next time I look up, they’re already out of the aisle.

I’m called up to man a register finally and after my third transaction I’m ringing up Levi, the baker, and the little girl. “Hi, how’re you?” I say as cheerfully as I usually can.

“Thank you,” the baker says. “We really appreciate it. That doesn’t usually happen.”

“No trouble,” I reply. Though I think to myself that if it hadn’t been these three I don’t know if I would have said anything at all.

The little girl waves to me when they leave. “Thank you, lady,” she says.

I only notice after they leave that the milk chocolate bar they bought was left on top of my register, out of the way. They left it for me.

My manager calls me into his office at the end of my shift that night.

 

**Day 55**

It turns out the woman I smarted was the manager’s wife.

I was fired.

To be honest though, if my manager agrees with her, good riddance.

It still feels kinda shitty though.

I’m walking home from my sister’s house when I realize I’m on Second Street. I look up to see Jaeger Sweets is three shops down from the one I’m standing in front of, on the other side of the street. I walk up and when I look inside I see the baker standing behind the counter talking happily to Levi. The little girl has a bunch of crayons and a coloring book spread out on front of her on the table she’s sitting at and I feel like I can smell the baked good from my place down the street.

Levi leans over and kisses the baker and the looks the baker gives him afterward make my heart melt.

I bite my lip to keep from squealing too loudly as I grin at them.

I take it back, it doesn’t feel shitty at all.


	64. Day 64: Favorite Things

Waking up to rain after sleeping in on a Sunday. The lingering smell of cigarette smoke on leather. Taking a bite of warm chocolate cake. Falling asleep in Levi’s arms. Hearing Levi laugh. Making Levi smile.

Eren went over the list of his favorite things in his head half a dozen times on his way to the hospital, just trying not to panic from his claustrophobia about being strapped to a gurney.

Stupid spring. Stupid good enough weather to walk somewhere instead of driving.

Stupid car accident.

Eren is trying to go over what happened in his head but he’s kind of having a hard time. He remembers looking in both directions and he remembers stepping into the street. But the next thing he remembers after that is feeling like he was knocked off balance, and being off the ground, and then seeing the ground.

He doesn’t even remember how he landed, just sitting up and thinking he had to get out of the street.

The two girls in the car that hit him seemed to be freaking out more than he was. He didn’t even realize his hands were bleeding until one of the girls started trying to mop up the blood. All he knew was he really had to pee and it was suddenly shockingly hard to hold it. He remembers vaguely someone telling him your bladder didn’t hold on when your body went into shock.

So this is what shock feels like, he thinks.

Before he’s really processed anything, the paramedics are strapping him to the gurney and he’s on his way to the hospital.

The only thing he can think about it what Levi’s gonna say.

At the hospital they tell him to change into a gown but the shock’s wearing off so he’s starting to get a little achy. A nurse gives him a cup of water and some aspirin and he’s left alone for a while. He’s scared and being alone isn’t helping so he stares at the ceiling and tries to think about more of his favorite things.

The glass cake stand Levi got him for Valentine’s Day, sleeping with a breeze from outside, wearing one of Levi’s hoodies, seeing Levi wearing his engagement ring.

“Eren!”

Eren lifts his head stiffly to see Levi standing in the doorway. “Hey,” he says a little weakly.

Levi crosses the room quickly and hugs Eren. “Jesus Eren, I was so scared.”

“I’m alright,” he replies, happy for the smell of cigarettes and leather.

Levi stands back up but he doesn’t take his hands off Eren, he settles for playing with the brunette’s hair. “What happened?” he asks.

“I was on my way to see Armin,” Eren replies. “I decided to walk instead of driving since the weather’s so nice but when I went to cross the street I guess I got hit.”

Levi can’t stop staring at Eren’s face, fucking thankful he’s alright.

“Is anything broken? You look pretty beat up?”

“I think I’m alright?” Eren replies. “Do you see anything out of place?”

“Well,” Levi says. “It looks like you hit your head or your hair got pulled out over here, and hands obviously. Your legs alright?”

Eren pouts. “They cut off my favorite jeans in the ambulance,” he says. “The worst was a scrape on my knee though. It looks like I'm gonna be pretty bruised up though.”

Levi holds Eren’s head to his chest. “Don’t you ever scare me like this again,” he hisses.

“I didn’t even lose consciousness, I’m fine,” Eren replies.

“Thank fuck,” Levi replies, kissing the top of his head. “Thank God you’re okay.”

Eren smiles into Levi’s shirt and tries to hug him back without getting blood on his shirt.

Eren thinks in that moment, that Levi is definitely his favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this was written from my experience with a car accident four years ago so I know for a fact you can survive getting hit by a car without breaking anything))


	65. Day 65: Noah and Allie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 days to go.

Eren has seen The Notebook an embarrassingly large number of times.

The first time he saw it was with Mikasa back when it was still in theaters. They’d wanted to get out of the house for a little while and it was the next movie showing when they got there. By the end, he was upset and he was glad he’d been there with Mikasa because at least she wouldn’t laugh at him for crying like a bitch.

He bought it on DVD as soon as it came out.

It became his go-to movie when he wanted something distracting that he didn’t really have to think about. He could recite nearly every line in the movie by the time he turned seventeen. It became his little secret, Armin didn’t even know he owned a copy of it.

He thinks sometimes that he wished he would’ve done what Noah did. He wishes he would have written letters to Levi when his family moved away. Then maybe he might have seen Levi again sooner.

He thinks sometimes about what might have happened if he hadn’t seen Levi that night. What if he’d met someone else and got engaged. What if he’d done what Allie had done and tracked Levi down after the engagement and had some crazy affair.

The only thing he and Levi have in common with Noah and Allie is the separation. But it’s not like they could have done anything before anyway, Eren was still just a kid.

They’re all daydreams, he knows, but he’s a romantic at heart and those kinds of things make him happy to think about.

After he met Levi again, it was a long time before he saw that movie.

It wasn’t until they moved into their new house, after they were married and adopted Petra, that he found his dusty old copy of the movie with his copy of the book in the bottom of one of his boxes. He laughs to himself and takes it to the living room to leave by the DVD player. When he puts Petra down for a nap, he sits down to watch it.

He’s surprised out how many lines he still has memorized.

Around the halfway point, Levi has come home for lunch. “What’re you watching?” he asks.

“The Notebook,” Eren replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“You don’t strike me at the chick flick kinda –“ Levi pauses, thinking. “Actually, this movie seems right up your alley.”

“Have you ever seen it?” Eren asks, pausing it.

“Where did you even find a copy of this?” Levi asks, walking to the kitchen.

“It’s my old copy,” Eren replies. “I haven’t seen it in ages.”

Levi takes leftover chicken out of the fridge. “You want me to heat you up some of this?” he asks.

“Sure.”

“I know you’ve already watched it, but when I get home from work later would you mind sitting thought that movie again.”

“Gladly,” Eren replies with a smile. “Why?”

“Because when I walked in you were mouthing lines to whatever seen was on so you’ve _clearly_ seen this a lot, why didn’t you tell me before how much you like it?”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “At least you have an appreciation for films that aren’t all explosions and shit jokes.”

Eren smiles and turns off the DVD player, once Levi leaves he won’t have time to finish before Petra wakes up anyway. After Levi outs their lunch in he comes over and sits on the couch, flopping over so his head is resting on Eren’s lap while he closes his eyes. Eren plays with his hair quietly.

Neither he nor Levi enjoy reciting poetry or painting and neither of them grew up poor or rich and they weren’t really teenhood sweethearts, but Eren certainly likes to think their love would put Noah and Allie to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also seen The Notebook an embarrassingly large number of times.


	66. Day 66: Knife (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

_Mid December, Opening of the Boys’ Show_

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is east, and Juliet is the sun.” Levi recites carefully as he moves across the stage.

Eren walk out onto their makeshift balcony and leans on his hand, listening to the monologue he’s heard Levi go over at least twelve hundred times already.

“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove on that hand, that I might touch that cheek!”

Eren always wanted to laugh at that scene after he saw Tromeo and Juliet a few weeks ago. “Ay me!” he says.

“She speaks,” Levi says. “Oh speak again, bright angel!”

Eren just wants to be out of this dress, but they’ve only just begun.

…

_Early October_

“Okay boys,” says Mr. Pixis, clearing his throat. “Quiet down so I can announce cast and plays, then you can collect your scripts and rehearsal schedules.”

Every year a Trost high, in favor of one big fall production, they do boys versus girls plays. Regardless of the gender of the actual characters in the individual plays, they were either performed by all boys or all girls depending on the team. This year’s theme was Scenes from Shakespeare, and the boys were challenged only to perform duet scenes while at least one of the characters from each scene had to be a woman.

Competitive as most of the performing arts boys were, naturally, they accepted the challenge.

So, as Eren, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Berthoult, Thomas, and a small handful of freshmen waited to hear which scenes they’d receive, they were all secretly hoping they wouldn’t be one of the ones who had to wear a dress.

“Alright then,” Mr. Pixis takes a sip from his flask. Most student chose to accept he kept juice or water in it ‘cause he was a great teacher and none of them wanted him fired. “From _Much Ado About Nothing_ , Benedick will be played by Mike and Beatrice will be played by Erwin. From Hamlet, Hamlet will be played by Jean, and Ophelia will be played by Marco.”

Eren just wanted to hear who he was playing. As Mr. Pixis went through the list he was slowly getting worried he hadn’t gotten a part at all.

“And finally,” Mr. Pixis says slowly. “From Romeo and Juliet, Romeo will be played by Levi and Juliet will be played by Eren. Since I was most impressed by you two, you’ll be getting three scenes unlike the others who will only get one or two.”

…

_Mid December, Closing of the Girls’ Show_

Levi was mostly unimpressed with the girls this year. Though perhaps that had more to do with what he and the boys had muddled through these past few weeks. He couldn’t see as much work and love poured into their performances as he knew he and the other boys would give later on.

He had to admit, he was impressed with the girls who’d played the Witches from Macbeth but those were parts that seemed built for hammy people, which most of the actress from their school were.

He met Eren outside the dressing room and kisses him hello. “Ready to make a bunch of girls cry?” Eren asks.

“Literally and spiritually,” Levi replies.

Eren grins. “I can’t wait to see you in this costume.”

“I can’t believe Pixis wouldn’t let us see them until tonight.”

“Yours is wonderful, I just saw it,” Eren says.

“Oh no, what about it is ridiculous.”

“Just the tights, the tops pretty good looking. And you get to carry a sword.”

“I thought they were giving me one of those springy knives.”

“That’s just for later, you carry a normal sword during the balcony scene.”

“Anyway, have you seen your dress yet?”

Eren makes a face and starts leading Levi inside. “It’s so not metal,” he says. “I’m embarrassed Annie’s coming to see us ‘cause I’m going to look like a girl.”

Levi snorts. “At least if any of your fans come they might not recognize you. Did they get you a wig too?”

Eren nods. “At least it matches my natural hair color.”

…

_November_

Rehearsal every day was long and often spiraled into jokes about SpongeBob to avoid some of the tension caused by more tragic scenes. A lot of the time they would have rehearsal at the same time as the girls so the theater was frequently very loud.

Even though Levi and Eren had to sit in for everyone else, Mr. Pixis was the only one allowed to sit in for their third scene because he wanted it quiet and he didn’t want any distractions for them. In fact, the only people besides them who knew they were even doing the death scene were the girls’ director, the lighting and sound people, and whichever teacher was printing the programs.

On the day they were getting fitted for costumes, Eren decided to talk to Mr. Pixis. “Sir?” he asks. “Did you purposely pair me up with Levi since he’s already my boyfriend?”

Pixie looks at him and sips his flask. “I did take that into consideration. For all of you. Familiarity helps facilitate good acting, after all. But it’s not as though you wouldn’t get familiar with all this practice. I thought the feelings in the last scene would be more organic if they were more real.”

I nod. “What order are we going in on show night?”

“You and Levi are opening with the balcony scene. Then you’re going again after Mike and Erwin and then you two are going to close us out with the death scene.”

“Are the girls going first again this year?”

“Yes but we’re doing it a little differently. Since the show’s running longer than usual the girls are performing in the afternoon and them you’re all getting a break and you boys are performing at night.”

“Great, we have a chance to dwell on how much better they’ll probably be.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

…

_Mid-December, Middle of the Boys’ Show_

“Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, not that lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear,” Eren says.

It never ceases to amaze Levi just how eloquent Eren becomes when he slips into Juliet’s persona. He doesn’t look exactly like a girl this close up, but he suspects from where the audience is he could definitely be mistake for one. He’s glad Pixis had the presence of mind to get platform shoes for Levi so at least they were the same height and Eren wasn’t so dramatically taller.

He glad he’s up here with Eren and not someone else.

“It was not the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east,” Levi says.

He thinks absently that he might not look so convincing if he had to act with someone he didn’t already like. And there were very, _very_ few people he did like.

But the current scene is short, and they’re offstage again before they know it. Eren holds Levi’s hand as they watch the other perform, waiting for their final scene.

…

_Mid-December, One Week Before Opening Night_

Mr. Pixie stands and claps, prompting Levi and Eren both to sit back up. All three of them are rubbing their eyes. “That was beautiful, boys,” the old man says. “Fabulous. I knew you could do it.”

Both boys stand, taking deep breaths. “That scene’s so short,” Eren says. “But it’s kinda rough to get through.”

“You’re lucky Levi’s a good monologuer,” Pixis says. “That monologue could get boring if you don’t give it the right feeling.”

Levi takes Eren’s hand so he doesn’t have to say anything.

The death scene always leaves him in a poor mood.

…

_Mid-December, The Last Scene_

They both know _everyone_ is watching now. With rapt attention. No one but Pixis has actually seen them so far and Eren feels antsy laying so still in the middle of the stage. When Levi walks over, Eren can already hear him crying. “O my love,” he says. He kneels by Eren. “My wife!”

Eren has to bite his lip to keep from crying at the tone of Levi’s voice.

“Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty.”

Levi knows his vocal quality is utter shut, but the sight of Eren on the floor like that just really hits him the wrong way and he can’t help but cry.

“Ah, dear Juliet, why are thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?”

Eren wants nothing more than to open his eyes so he knows Levi can keep his head without skipping lines and forgetting where he is.

“Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.”

Eren’s heart melts when Levi kisses him.

Like the movie, Eren wakes then, but Romeo cannot see Juliet until he’s already taken the poison. Eren reaches out to Levi as he leans his head back with the vial. Levi, shocked, grabs Eren’s wrist. “O true apothecary, they drugs are quick,” he says, laying down in place of Eren who begins sitting up, beginning to cry as well.

Eren takes the vial. “What’s here?” he asks, unsure of how his own voice sounds. “Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative.”

Eren kisses Levi, still gasping on the floor. Eren looks on with horror. “Thus with a kiss I die,” Levi says, letting his head fall in Eren’s direction so he doesn’t have to keep his eyes closed.

Eren lets out a noisy sob, grabbing the spring-loaded knife from Levi’s belt. “O happy dagger,” he says, sniffling. “This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die.”

He jams the fake knife into his stomach and falls beside Levi as the lights go down.

As soon as the curtain closes, Levi is on top of Eren, hugging the breath out of his boyfriend. “I’m alright,” Eren says. “You’re alright too.”

They hug and cry while the other come over to congratulate and compliment them. Jean is brushing away his own tears where he thinks no one can see him, everyone saw anyway.

The boys win by a landslide.


	67. Day 67: Moon (Sailor Moon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first ever crack fic.  
> And its a Sailor Moon AU.  
> Weird.

Levi, his friends, Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunter, and the little brat from the future, Mikasa were all walking home from school one sunny day in September, when suddenly all of them started feeling negative energy. “Do you guys feel that?” Levi asks.

It’s then they notice just how still the city is around them. Little Mikasa clutches the straps of her bunny backpack tightly, standing closer to Levi. “It feel like it’s coming from around that corner,” she says.

They all start running, only to find _dozens_ of people out totally cold on the street. “It looks like their energy’s been stolen,” Auruo says, kneeling by one of them.

As though their arch-nemesis Titania _weren’t_ behind it, Petra says, “Everyone split up and search for clues.”

And they do.

“Uh, guys,” Mikasa says.

They all turns to see her looking up at the cause of the energy sapping. A Titan, one of Titania’s minions who get larger by stealing the energy of other creatures. “You know what this means guys!” Petra shouts.

Those four all shout their transformation words and the Titans stands and waits. And, just as the Sailor Starlights do in season five, the men all turn into women during the course of their transformation sequences.

“You too, Sailor Moon!” Petra shouts as she and the former-men all attack the titan.

“Mikasa! You ready?” Levi asks.

Mikasa nods, wearing her determined face. “Moon Crisis, Make up!” they shout.

Through much spinning and weird ribbon, Mikasa’s hair ends up in odango buns and Levi grows breasts and longer hair before his hair goes up into similar buns with long ponytails hanging from them. When their transformation sequence is over, they discover the others all lying on the ground, knocked over by the Titan. “Oh no! You guys!” Levi shouts.

“If you would’ve transformed faster, this might have gone a little easier,” Auruo mumbles, picking himself up.

Levi holds his magic wand, looking up at the titan with his own determined face. “Down here, big, dumb, and ugly!” he shouts until it looks at him.

He clears his throat and starts posing, “I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice!” He poses again. “I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And they means you!”

Mikasa tugs on his skirt gently. “Can we start fighting now?” she asks.

“Not yet, we have to stall until the others get here so I can be a huge showoff for a bigger audience.”

Just then, a for some reason insanely sharp, rose strikes the concrete in front of Levi’s feet. He grins and looks up at the nearby building. “Tuxedo mask!” he gushes.

“Sailor moon!” Tuxedo Mask (clearly Eren cause that mask is really shitty) shouts. “You know what you must do! Use your… magic wand… thing and break its face!”

Levi nods and holds up his wand, when suddenly four other scouts come running around the corner. “We thought you might need help!” Sailor Uranus (thought clearly lady-Erwin) says.

Mike, Hanji, and Armin (Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, respectively) all pose behind him.

“Great!” Levi says, grinning. “Now I can really do the thing!”

He clears his throat and holds up his wand again. “Moon! Cosmic! FLASH!”

In a flash, the Titan falls and begins shrinking, the stolen energy returning to the yet unconscious civilians. “Way to go, Sailor Moon,” Eren say, lifting him bridal style.

“Put me down,” Levi says. “I’d like to be a man again before all these people wake up.”

Erwin and the other three start leaving, clearly unneeded, while Mikasa and the others go back to normal. Levi leans up and kisses Eren. “Thanks you for moral support, anyway,” he says and goes back to his normal clothes as well.

“You know,” Eren says quietly as they leave the area where all those people are just starting to wake back up. “If you stayed a woman more often, future us could have a real baby instead of adopting Mikasa.”

Levi rolls his eyes and punches Eren in the shoulder. “In your dreams, mask boy.”

“I’m allowed to dream,” Eren replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to make art of this for me; Levi as Sailor Moon and Mikasa as his Chibimoon and Eren as Tuxedo Mask, this is so dumb it's fabulous))


	68. Day 68: Crash

Watching Levi leave for work that day felt so much weirder than normal.

It wasn’t abnormal for us to be this quiet this early in the morning, it was abnormal that I wasn’t getting up with him.

More than usual I wanted to pull him back into bed with me so we could lie together a little bit longer. I had the blanket pull up over my head, only peeking out to watch him through a crack big enough for my eyes and nose. My knees were tucked up against my chest and I just wanted him to hold me.

He looks over at me and I don’t miss the worry in his eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be alright if I go?” he asks.

I pull back the blanket just enough that he can see my face and I nod. It’s going to be a long day, I can feel it. He kisses me, more gently than usual and runs his fingers through my hair. “I’ll be home for lunch,” he tells him. “Make sure you call if you need anything. I’ll send someone if I can’t make it here myself.”

“I’ll be alright,” I tell him.

He gives me a sideways glance but makes his way toward the door. “Make sure you eat something, okay?”

As soon as I hear the door close I pull the blanket back over my head and hug Levi’s pillow.

Last night was the first time we tried BDSM type play together. I can still see marks from the ropes on my wrists so I’d be willing to bet there are more marks elsewhere. Besides the slight ache in my hips and the skin on my ass still stinging a bit, I feel mostly okay physically.

Mentally though, I’m not quite back in the game.

An endorphin crash, is what Levi told me it was. He said some people like to call it “sub drop” but he doesn’t because it isn’t really exclusive to subs. He told me it was just the body’s reaction to that much of those types of stimulation, that after having such a high like that, my body wouldn’t feel right in a normal state for a little while. He said it was kind of hard to explain until I’d really been though it but he wanted me prepared anyway.

I’m glad he’d told me that much at least because I’m not sure what kind of a mess I’d be right now if he hadn’t given me anything.

I’m hungry, but I don’t want to get up. I kind of just want to stay in bed until Levi comes back. He told me that the longest these feelings could possibly last is a couple days but he thinks I’ll be out of it by tomorrow. Right now, it feels like this won’t ever end.

It’s almost eleven o’clock by the time I get up and get dressed. I blush at the look of myself naked in the mirror. There are rope marks all over me, thought thankfully in places that are mostly easy to cover. I’m just glad it’s springtime and not yet summer so I’m not under pressure to wear t-shirts and shorts because my wrists and ankles got the worst of it.

I pull on my Green Lantern lounge pants and a hoodie before going to find something to eat.

I already knew it was raining by the noises against the bedroom window, but when I really see it through the door to the balcony it feels a lot different. I grab a muffin from the kitchen before deciding to go sit out on the balcony.

I plop down onto one of the two chairs there and pull my legs up while I eat my muffin. I rub absently at the marks on one of my ankles while I watch the rain douse the city. It’s heavy, but we’ve been expecting a decent storm recently.

I wonder absently if anyone below has bothered to look up and can see me out here. I wonder if they’d be able to see my marks if I pulled my sleeves up so my wrists were visible.

Would they call it abuse even though it was something I wanted and wasn’t technically malicious in nature?

The idea that anyone would call what happened last night bad makes my stomach turn over.

When Levi comes home, he seems relived to find me out of bed. “Have you eaten yet?” he asks.

“I had a muffin,” I reply.

“I brought home Wendy’s for lunch if you’re hungry,” he says.

I get up, walking’s still a little shaky but I make it to the kitchen without help. Levi smiles at me as I take out my chicken nuggets. “What?” I ask.

He kisses the top of my head on his way to the refrigerator. “I’m proud of you,” he says. “The first time I subbed I didn’t get out of bed at all the first day.”

“I still feel gross, I just didn’t want to lay down anymore,” I reply.

“Still better than me,” he says, taking a swig from a water bottle.

After we eat, he lets me cuddle with him on the couch until he goes back to work. We he leaves, I watch cartoons and lay on the couch for the rest of the day. Levi doesn’t even reprimand me over my poor diet when I call him to pick me up ice cream on his way home from work.

He’s right, I am over it by the next day.


	69. Day 69: Headphones (Smut Sunday #10) (Pacific Rim AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Pacific Rim, yay!
> 
> Okay, this one really sucks in the sexy department, but they can't all be winners.  
> ((I really ought to have exploited the fact that today's is day 69 but fuck if I'm writing something else today x.x))

Eren was surprised at how close he and Levi got after such a short time knowing one another.

Drifting with someone is funny that way though, he’s discovered. Eren has become able to anticipate when Levi’s going to do something even when they aren’t linked inside Short Temper. Levi’s developed the ability to calm Eren down before Eren even really realizes he was getting angry or frustrated. They don’t talk much, unless it’s something important they would really much rather say out loud.

They started sharing a room and a bed pretty much immediately. After Levi offered his bed that first night it seemed stupid to take it back. Things had been pretty interesting at first.

They really hadn’t established any boundaries, so the first few weeks were a game of “How Uncomfortable Can I Make You Before You Yell At Me?” There was a lot of blushing and glaring and staring and hiding _certain things_ , but overall they were pretty comfortable around each other. And which each new drift they seemed to uncover more about each other.

Eren can’t say he was _surprised_ to find out Levi and Erwin had slept together when they were co-pilots, he was just startled to find out how… formal it seemed. Like the two of them were _literally_ only using each other as an outlet. It is clear from their relationship now that neither of them are sore about it, they’re still pretty great friends from what Eren can see, he was just… he knew enough about sex to know he didn’t want to have it if it was going to be like that.

He hoped it wouldn’t be like that.

So he’d been anxious the entire time he’d had sex with Levi for the first time. He was pleasantly surprised.

They didn’t do it often, but it was more often a comfort thing than an “I wanna get off” thing.

After a particularly stressful mission where they were both sure at certain points that they might not make it back in one piece, both of them had been admitted into the infirmary for relatively minor injuries. Because of the late hour, they were supposed to stay overnight and in separate rooms. Eren had Mikasa bring him his headphones because he knew he would probably have a hard time sleeping.

She assumed that would be because the infirmary beds were uncomfortable, he knew he’d be more uncomfortable without Levi regardless of how comfortable the bed was.

Both of them had been affected by the “ghost drifting” thing so they could kind of hear each other the entire time they were separated. Levi got restless when he started hearing the music from Eren’s headphones in his head. He recognized the song, whenever he heard it in the drift it was always associated with sad feelings, it made his stomach turn that he couldn’t go find Eren right now.

He waited just long enough for the majority of personnel to be out the halls to sneak over to Eren’s room. Eren was laying on his side, hugging his pillow in favor of laying on it. Levi closed and locked the door behind him. Eren turned over when Levi got close to his bed. He smiled and sat up a little while Levi straddled his lap, kissing him. Neither of them is sure which one is thinking it but

_Thank god we’re alive._

Levi unbuttons Eren’s shirt, careful of the serious bruising across the younger’s chest – it looked like it had bruised in the pattern of Eren’s sternum and ribs. He had a feeling his own right side was similarly bad off, but he couldn’t really feel it in light of the painkillers they’d given him. Eren reaches up to pull of Levi’s shirt and makes a face at the sight of Levi’s bruises.

 _Thank_ god _we’re alive._

Levi wants to touch all of Eren’s visible skin but fears hurting him too much so he settles on focusing his attention on getting his own pants off and pulling Eren’s dick from his pants. The song in Eren’s headphones has long since changed, but Levi much prefers this new song. It’s slower, and kinder, and (more importantly) doesn’t make Eren sad.

Levi, suddenly glad Eren can be huge girl about his hands, grabs Eren’s lotion from the table by the bed. He leans up on his knees so he can more easily work his fingers into his ass. He pants quietly, watching Eren’s cock harden under him. Eren strokes his hand up and down Levi’s good side. However, Levi gets impatient very quickly and takes to lubing up Eren’s cock with the lotion.

Eren bites his lip as Levi sinks onto his lap, careful not to draw attention from outside by making noise. Levi, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care much, whining noisily. Eren holds onto his hips, careful of bruising, as Levi slowly lifts and drops himself on Eren.

_I can feel that you’re alive._

_Thank god._

_Thank god._

_I love you._

_More than I can ever really say._

Both of them kind of end up hugging and wallowing in post we-could’ve-died melancholy. Neither off them end up getting off and they fall asleep still holding onto each other, Eren still wearing his headphones.

…

“WAKE UP!”

Startled, Levi falls off the hospital bed, taking the blanket with him. Eren sits up drowsily, his headphones having fallen off him and the bed sometime in the night. Erwin is standing over both of them, shaking his head. “What time is it?” Levi asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Six.”

“A.M?” Levi asks. “What’s the big idea waking us up then?”

“The nurses were making their morning rounds and _you_ were missing, half the infirmary was in a panic looking for you.”

Levi wraps the blanket around his still naked hips and sits back on Eren’s bed. “Why wasn’t checking with me their first guess?” Eren asks.

“It _was_ ,” Erwin replies, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “But the door was locked so they had to wake me up at this ungodly hour to unlock it for them.”

“Privacy protocols are such bullshit,” Levi mutters, lying beside Eren again. “They should know better than to put the two of us in separate rooms. Especially after last time.”

Erwin sighs. “Just get dressed, they’ll be in to examine you in ten minutes.”

They both fall back to sleep while they’re waiting.


	70. Day 70: Elevator

“We’re not supposed to be out here!” Eren whispers at Levi.

Levi, not losing pace at all and still holding a vice on Eren’s wrist, doesn’t really even seem to acknowledge his boyfriend’s anxiousness. “So?” he asks, pressing the button for the elevator. “Who’s gonna stop me? I own half the damn building _and_ our party is the first group of people here, no one’s gonna see us.”

This doesn’t seem to calm Eren, who watches over his shoulders like they’ll be arrested or something if they get caught. When the doors open, Levi grins and pulls Eren in behind him by his collar. As soon as the doors close, he presses Eren up against them, one hand on either side of his head. “Be happy I didn’t drag you into the bathroom for this. People would definitely find us there.”

He hits the button for the top floor at the same moment he capture’s Eren’s mouth. To the younger man’s credit, he does fight back… for about thirty seconds.

As soon as Levi’s tongue is behind his teeth and Levi’s hand is clutching his ass through his new dress slacks, he can’t really bring himself to care any longer.

His runs his fingers over Levi’s undercut with one hand while using the other to try and untuck Levi’s shirt. Levi looks up to see they’re nearly there and grabs Eren by his hips, moving him to the wall beside the floor numbers. He hits the door close button the moment it starts to open and presses the button for the bottom floor again.

Eren hitches his legs up around Levi’s waist after that, letting Levi carry his weight while he undoes the zippers on their pants.

Their mouths break apart when the elevator stops suddenly.

“Shit!” Eren curses in a whisper, pushing Levi back so he can fix his pants as the doors open, revealing Erwin, tall and imposing on the outside.

“I can’t leave you two alone anywhere, can I?” he asks, rubbing his temples as he boards the elevator.

“Tch.” Levi tucks his shirt back in quickly buttons his blazer back up. “Fix your hair, Eren.”

Eren looks at his reflection in the closing doors. “Ew,” he says, trying to finger comb it back down.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” Levi asks Erwin.

“You disappeared right before we had to do speeches. I decided to find you before anyone noticed you were gone, I’m glad I was right on my first guess.”

Eren is still flushed, totally embarrassed at being caught by Erwin.

“Calm down Eren,” Levi says. “No one’s gonna know what happened.”

Erwin snorts. “Especially after you do you tie back up to cover that hickey.”

“No way!” Eren’s eyes go wide as he checks his reflection for the aforementioned bruise. “Oh my god, where is it?”

Erwin laughs, and when Levi catches on to Erwin’s joke, he laughs as well. “Guys!” Eren whines.

There was never a mark at all.


	71. Day 71: Time (Military AU [sorta])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military (sorta) AU

“What’re you watching?” Levi asks, towel drying his hair on his way out of their bedroom.

“The Twilight Zone,” Eren replies.

Levi glances at the screen. “Oh,” he drawls. “The super old, black and white episodes.”

“They’re the best ones,” Eren replies, opening his arms for Levi to sit across his lap.

They both knew that Eren’s deployment was coming up.

But because neither of them wanted to think about it, they both shoved it into the backs of their minds until the last few days before he would have to leave, but now he’s set to leave tomorrow morning.

Earlier today they had gone to a going-away party at Armin’s house, since Mikasa, Annie, Jean, and Reiner were all getting deployed as well.

Levi and Eren had left early so they had a little more time together before bed. “Oh I know this episode,” Levi says.

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s the one about the astronaut that meets that women before he has to leave for forty years. It was the one from that episode Gilmore Girls when Logan gave Rory a rocket before he had to leave for…. Something, it’s been a while since I saw that show.”

Eren shakes his head. “I still think it’s funny you like that show.”

“Only parts of it, Rory starts acting too much like Lorelai with her relationships toward the end.”

Eren snorts. “What?”

“She didn’t want to marry Logan when he asked her. Those two had my favorite relationship in the whole show and she broke up with him because he asked her to marry him.”

Eren just shakes his head, going back to looking at the TV. “It is a pretty romantic concept.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow. “Breaking up with someone when they ask you to marry them?”

“No, idiot, this episode.”

Levi frowns, looking at the screen. “I guess so. It’s just sad as hell.”

“But I mean, he could stayed frozen for all that time but he decided to sit up there, completely by himself, for _forty years_ and all for her.”

“Yeah but she froze herself because she didn’t know so they ended up with a hideous age gap anyway. It’s sad.” Levi crosses his arms. “I mean, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing as either of them if you and I were going to be separated for that long.”

Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s waist and buries his head in the short man’s shoulder. “Don’t freeze yourself while I’m gone Levi,” he says quietly.

“You say that like we have the machines they do that I could –“

“You know what I mean,” he insists quietly. “Don’t put _your_ life on hold because I won’t be here for a few years.”

Levi frowns, crossing his arms and turning slightly in Eren’s lap so he can hug his boyfriend around his annoyingly broad shoulders. “It’s only a couple years,” Eren says. “You’ll be fine without me.”

Levi shakes his head. “That’s such a long time.”

“It’s not like you won’t see me over Skype or anything.”

“But you won’t be _here_ ,” Levi says and his expression makes Eren want to cry. “With me.”

Eren has to hide his face so he can stop his tears. “I promise it’ll go quickly,” he murmurs. “Time’s funny like that.”

They go to bed early that night. Not to sleep, although Eren should be, but to spend the last of the time they have together without distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT GUYS!  
> Only 29 days until we hit Day 100!  
> Exciting, yeah? In light of that, I'd like to know what you guys think we should do to celebrate.  
> Any suggestions are fine as a comment or in an ask on my tumblr (i-am-nowl.tumblr.com)


	72. Day 72: Radio

Levi is generally very tolerant of whatever shenanigans the brat he has to babysit gets up to. More because Eren is usually quiet about it than anything else.

However, when he being _this_ loud, with music _this_ awful, he has to draw the line.

Levi gets off the couch and walks down the hallway to Eren’s room. Kicking the kid’s door open, he finds Eren doing a (fairly good) choreographed dance, while singing.

“Eren,” he says.

The kid doesn’t hear him so he walks over to the stereo on the dresser by the door and presses pause. “Eren,” he says again.

The short brunette looks up with moderate hurt in his eyes. “Aw, I was getting into that.”

“What the hell are you listening to?”

“The Ketchup Song,” Eren replies sheepishly.

“That,” Levi says, gesturing to the stereo. “Was not The Ketchup Song.”

“It’s the Kidz Bop version,” Eren says, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Mom doesn’t really like me listening to the normal versions of songs.”

Levi rubs his temples. “Remind me to buy you a couple _Now That’s What I Call Music_ cds, I can’t take this every time I’m over here,” he says.

Eren nods. “I’ll put something else on,” he says.

“Thank you,” Levi says and goes back to the living room.

He has just laid back on the couch when a new song comes on. “No,” he says once he relizes what it is.

_“I hear you on the wireless back in sixty-two, lying awake intent in tuning in on you. If I was young it didn’t stop you coming through. Oo. Oo.”_

“No, no, no,” he says, rubbing his eyes and the verse continues.

He gets up when he decides he can’t take it, just as the chorus begins.

_“Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star! Pictures came and broke your heart, we can’t rewind we’ve gone too far.”_

He kicks Eren’s door harder this time, and unplugs the stereo instead of pausing it. “Get your shoes on,” he says. “We’re going to the music store.”

“But you don’t have a car,” Eren says.

“We’ll walk.”

Levi ends up carrying Eren on his back on their way back to Eren’s house, six new cds in a platic bag hanging from Eren’s hand.

Thank god none of them were Kidz Bop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIDEO KILLED THE RADIO STAR! VIDEO KILLED THE RADIO STAR!  
> Is it stuck in your head yet?
> 
> 28 Days to Day 100!


	73. Day 73: Skirt

“Do I have to do this?” Levi asks from the bedroom.

“You lost the bet,” Eren says. “So you gotta wear what I tell you until we get back from dinner tonight, that’s the rule.”

“My shoulders are too broad for this,” Levi says. “I still look like a man.”

“Just come out here so I can see.”

Levi opens the door and Eren suddenly wants to be wearing sweatpants instead of his nicest jeans. “Happy?” Levi asks.

Eren’s cheeks flush, he hadn’t realized Levi dressing as a woman would make him look so much younger. “Very.”

Levi is dressed in a black sweater (that Eren doesn’t think makes his shoulders look broad at all), a full, dark purple skirt that stops about halfway down his thighs, black stockings, and a matching purple scarf. To complete the illusion, however, he’d worn a corset and stuffed the top to give himself a little shape, wore a wig that matched his natural hair color, and makeup.

“Why are you so good at makeup?” Eren asks.

“Shut up,” Levi says, putting on the purple high heels he’d brought out to wear with his outfit.

“Also, why did you just have these clothes lying around?” Levi turns and levels him with a sharp glare before going back into their room. “Where are you going?”

“I forgot my clutch.”

“You have a matching bag too.”

“Women don’t have pockets on their clothes,” Levi replies. “Or if they do they’re too small to carrying anything useful.”

“Why do you know all this?”

Levi clears his throat and turns to Eren. “Are we gonna talk all night or are you gonna take me to dinner?”

Eren is surprised at how much Levi is able to pitch up his voice to sound like a woman.

“Let’s go,” Eren says, picking up his keys.

As they get in the car, Levi checks his makeup in the mirror and says absently, “To answer your questions I used to crossdress a lot until like two months ago.”

“But we’ve been going out for almost four,” Eren replies.

Levi winks at Eren. “We all have at least a few secrets dollface.”

Those words in that voice, with that face, shut Eren up immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big chapter planned for Day 100, lovies ;)  
> Betcha' can't guess what about


	74. Day 74: Tattoo (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School au

_“Oh come on Eren,” Reiner says. “You’re the only on in the band who doesn’t have one yet.”_

_“Yeah, but –“_

_“But what?” Annie asks. “Unless you’re chicken.”_

_Eren frowns at that and looks at all three of his bandmates, each with several tattoos. “I’m no chicken.”_

_“So get on with it already,” Reiner says. “If nothing else get our band’s name somewhere.”_

_“Can I at least think about it first?”_

_“You have until Saturday night, then we’re taking you ourselves,” Annie pokes his chest for emphasis._

 

Eren relayed the entire conversation to his boyfriend with many exasperated gestures and expressions. Levi, to his credit, didn’t call Eren out on being crazy. He just sat and worked on his homework silently until Eren was done. “What do you want then?” Levi asks.

Eren blinks at Levi. “Huh?”

“They’re clearly going to make you, so what do you want? If you don’t choose yourself you’ll probably end up with something you really hate.”

Eren sighs and leans his head on his upturned palm. “I have no idea.”

“Well,” Levi says, twirling his pencil. “What speaks to you?”

“What speaks to me?”

“Metaphorically, speaking, I mean.”

Eren thinks. “Music speaks to me,” he replies. “But I’m not just gonna get an eighth note tattooed on me, that looks too feminine.”

“So what else speaks to you?”

“I dunno,” Eren groans. “Books, maybe?”

“Okay, what’s your favorite book?”

“You know my favorite book, I made you read it.”

“So The Gargoyle, what speaks to you about it.”

“Marianne,” Eren replies. After thinking for a moment he looks up at Levi. “Do you remember all of her tattoos?”

Levi makes a face, thinking. “She had a Sacred Heart on her chest, right? A rosary on her ankle, a snake on her leg, two more crosses.”

“And wings on her back,” Eren adds.

“You want wings?”

“Well, eventually, I guess,” he says. “I’m pretty sure those would hurt a lot.”

Levi nods. “They would.”

“Do you think I could get one of hers?” Eren asks.

“It’s all kind of religious imagery and I didn’t think you were that into that.”

“I’m not,” Eren says. “But if instead of getting a Sacred Heart exactly, what if it were just a heart on fire?”

“Like the one on the cover of the book?”

“Yeah.”

Levi shrugs. “Would you want it to look like the one on the book?”

“Yeah.”

…

On Saturday night, Levi is holding Eren’s hand as the tattoo artist puts a bandage on his chest. “That wasn’t as bad as I expected,” Eren says.

“See?” Reiner asks. “Dunno what you were so afraid of.”

Eren sticks his tongue out at looks down at his chest, wishing her could see through the bandage to the ink above his heart.

Underneath is a ruby heart, flaming up to Eren’s collar. He gets off the chair and watches with a grin as Levi takes his place.

He gets the same tattoo over his own heart.


	75. Day 75: Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after First Night.

That morning should have been like every other.

Lonely. Cold. Quiet.

But instead I woke up being spooned by a brat I had never expected to see again.

I remember everything that happened last night, but the way I suspect other people remember dreams. It’s all fuzzy around the edges after ten o’ clock and way too good to be true. In fact, until I realized I was pinned to my bed by my waist, I thought last night hadn’t even happened.

So I turn over and look at my bedmate. Yup, that’s definitely Eren.

He’s tall and he grew up broader than I expected he might. His hair is still shaggy but shorter than he wore it as a kid. He isn’t muscular but he also isn’t unattractive, against my usual type but I’ll let it slide this once. His face is just as cute as I remember, but in a different way. It’s easy for me to see past the child he was to who he is now.

I want him to open his eyes so I can see if they’re still the same. I can’t remember from last night.

I’m surprised at how quickly I’m growing attached to him. He’s not even awake yet and I don’t want him to leave. I just want to lay here in his arms forever.

I roll back over and push my back against his chest. He curls his arms a little tighter around me in his sleep and tucks his knees up behind mine. I close my eyes as he nuzzles into the back of my neck.

Absently, I think I should probably call Erwin and tell him I won’t be in today, but as I recall he’d been out with Hanji, Mike, and I last night so he might already have an idea where I am.

I think I’m lying there halfway between being awake and asleep for an hour before I hear the intake of breath signifying that Eren is waking up. I pout when he lets me go to stretch. I roll over just enough that I can look at him. “Ah,” he gasps when he notices me looking at him. His cheeks flush. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” I say, sitting up.

I pick up his boxers off the floor and pull them on before making my way to the kitchen, not completely anticipating how much it would hurt to walk, but I take it in stride. “You want coffee?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he replies, sitting up as well. “Why’re you walking like that?”

I snort. “What’re you, new? I told you it’s been a while.”

I enjoy the blush on his cheeks when he walks out in the jeans and undershirt he’d worn last night. He definitely couldn’t fit into my clothes if he tried; too broad and too tall.

I turn to my refrigerator to look for something to cook. He sighs. “I don’t do things like this, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” From the sound of it, he’s talking into his arms on the tabletop.

I smile and look back at him. “You like to cuddle,” I say.

“Hm?” he looks up from his arms.

“You were spooning me most of night,” I says. “You like to cuddle and I think that’s cute.”

His ears go red with the rest of his face this time. “So?”

I walk over and kiss the top of his head. “Just be cute like you’ve always been,” I say. “That’s what you’re supposed to do. Don’t worry about it.”

We end up having McDonald’s for breakfast.


	76. Day 76: Icing (Smut Sunday #11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!

“Happy birthday, Eren.”

Eren schoolbag falls off his shoulder as he rounds the corner to the kitchen and realizes where Levi is. Levi, smirking and languid with a wanton look in his eyes, is draped across their kitchen table (which has, Eren notices with mild amusement, a new table cover). However, the truly out of the ordinary part of all this is what the older man is wearing.

Put of a little too expertly for Levi to have done it all himself, but Eren lets that slide for the moment in favor of taking it all in.

It’s lining every muscle on Levi’s torso, there is some lining where his collar and hip bones protrude from his lying position, two small swirls covers his nipples, one covers his bellybutton and, Eren’s lower stomach stirs at the thought of the possibility here, some is wrapped around Levi’s erection like a maypole.

“Levi,” he says. “What –“

“In light of the fact that I am clearly an awful baker,” Levi says. “I decided to _be_ your birthday cake instead of buying one or making one you were just going to complain about.”

Eren quirks an eyebrow, pulling off his shirt. “Who iced you?”

“It was a team effort, actually,” Levi says, absently licking some of the sticky, sweet substance off his thumb. “Erwin and Hanji were both here.”

“Should I be worried?”

“I was the only one who touched my dick, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Eren strips out of his pants and underwear before walking over. “Anywhere in particular you want me to start?”

Levi scoops up some icing from a nearby container and smeared it on and in his mouth. “Here,” he says, pointing to his face.

Eren dips down on Levi for an open-mouthed kiss, mostly just sucking the icing off his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’m gonna like this,” Eren says when they part.

“Good ‘cause we’re never doing this again,” Levi says. “Now, would you mind eating some of this sticky shit off me so I can move?”

“Gladly,” Eren says, leaning over Levi to start at his collar.

Levi hums heartily as Eren laves his tongue over the chest below him. “How long have you been wear this?” Eren asks. “Some of it’s already melted a little.”

“I was kicking Hanji and Erwin out right as you called saying you were on your way home,” Levi replies. “We were only done like five minutes before that.”

“Hm.” Eren runs his tongue up the long line from Levi’s sternum down to his bellybutton, where he sucks out the icing there.

“Nngh,” Levi groans at the slurping noise.

Eren moves back up to start giving Levi’s nipples attention. Levi arches into the touch, as Eren licks off most of the icing in one go. He sucks the rest off slowly, nipping lightly at the small pink buds.

Levi gasps, trying not to move much so he doesn’t get the remaining icing everywhere. Eren at least seems like he’s trying to be thorough about it, at least. Levi thinks that’s mostly because his boyfriend has a huge sweet tooth though. Eren’s hands run up his thighs and Levi thinks he’s has abut enough. “Oh my god,” he moans. “Hurry up and suck my dick, would you? I can feel the icing sliding down.”

Eren makes a mischievous face at him. “Whose birthday is it?”

Shit. “Yours,” Levi mumbles.

“Exactly, you don’t get to be bossy tonight.”

Levi growls when Eren purposely ignores his, now leaking, erection. Eren instead, drags Levi across the table by his ankles. “What the –“ Levi gasps. Eren flips Levi over so he’s leaning on his stomach with his feet on the floor. “Oh no, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

Eren is wear a cheeky grin as he coats the fingers of one hand with icing and using the other to hold Levi’s cheeks open. “Depends what you think I’m doing,” he says coquettishly, sliding one finger inside easily.

Levi lets out a high whine and bites the back of his arm. “That’s what I was afraid of,” he pants as Eren slides in another finger.

He scissors and moves them around slowly before sliding in a third. “Ready?” he asks.

“I’m not happy about it but yes.”

Eren coats his dick with icing as well before positioning himself behind Levi. Levi heaves a shuddering sigh as Eren slides inside. It’s not as smooth as when they use real lube but neither of them particularly mind the extra friction. Eren pants quietly as he slides out and back in slowly, hands on the edge of the table on either side of Levi’s hips. “Fuck,” he curses noisily as Eren lands a hard hit to his prostate. “Eren,” he whines, not bothering to hold himself up on the table anymore.

Eren pounds into his roughly as release creeps up on him.

“Eren, gonna – shit, gonna come,” Levi pants.

Eren grips the base of Levi’s cock hard as he comes inside his boyfriend, stopping Levi from coming with him.

Levi, shocked and confused, doesn’t move as Eren comes down from his orgasm. He has his wits about him again as Eren slides out. He turns, ready to throttle his boyfriend for not letting him get off too, but he’s surprised to find Eren on his knees. “Wha –“

Suddenly Eren’s mouth is on his, sucking off all the icing he can any making Levi’s head spin. Levi can’t even form words as Eren takes him into the back off his throat, bringing Levi off instantly.

Levi isn’t aware of what’s going on until he realizes he’s lying on the table again. He can feel icing and semen sliding down his thighs from his asshole.

“Best birthday cake ever,” Eren says, kissing Levi.

“This was supposed to be your birthday surprise,” Levi says, still panting. “But I think I got more out of it than you did.”

Eren shrugs. “Any day I can eat plain icing is great, any day I can eat it off you is the best day.”

Levi blushes, but he’s slowly realizing just how disgusting he feels and tries to get back off the table.

“Where’re you going?” Eren ask.

“To clean all this icing from my ass,” he growls, trying to get to the bathroom without dripping everywhere.

Eren laughs behind him, more content to watch than the help until Levi finally does get to the bathroom.

They take a nap together after the shower and all Eren is thinking the whole time is how much he loves his birthday.


	77. Day 77: Sweater (High School AU)

More than almost anything else, Eren _loves_ making out with Levi.

Not that they get a lot of time for it, since both of them have intrusive families who walk into their room’s without knocking. Which wouldn’t even be that much of a problem if Levi’s parents didn’t make jokes about them and Eren’s mom wasn’t so dead set against anything fringing on sex for both him and Mikasa.

On the off chance one of them can find a significant amount of time where their parents and/or siblings won’t be home, it’s like striking gold.

On this particular occasion, Levi’s parents have decided to go out for their anniversary and won’t be home until Sunday.

Eren is on his back with Levi between his legs, they’re both in various states of undress but it’s not either of their intentions to get naked for this. Eren has one hand up, playing with Levi’s hair, and his other hand running up and down the raven’s sides; Levi’s shirt’s been off since Eren decided he wanted to leave hickeys on his boyfriend’s collar.

Eren is wearing a slightly oversized sweater and his jeans have been on the floor almost since Levi’s shirt has been; more because Levi likes feeling up Eren’s legs than anything else. Eren had found that it’s one of Levi’s more obvious turn-ons, his legs being wrapped around Levi’s hips.

Levi’s mouth drifts from Eren’s mouth to his jaw just as the song changes.

Eren grins at how apropos it is that _Sweater Weather_ would come on when he is indeed wearing a sweater. As Levi moves down to Eren’s throat (it won’t be his first time going home with bruises on his neck), Eren sings quietly to him.

“ _All I am, is a man. I want the world, in my hands. I love the beach, but I stand, in California with my toes in the sand_.”

Levi sucks off the rest of a mark before leaning up in his elbows to watch Eren sing.

“ _Use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure. Heads in the clouds but my gravity’s centered. Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts_ , oh.”

Levi pulls up the bottom of Eren’s sweater, singing into his stomach, brushing short kisses as he goes. “ _She knows what I think about, and what I think about. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out, nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no_.”

Eren claims Levi’s mouth again as the chorus starts, Levi’s thumbs brushing his nipples just lightly enough Eren can barely feel it but whimpers quietly anyway.

Eren slides his hand in the back of Levi’s pants as their tongues start moving together between them. They push their hips together roughly as the song plays on in the background.

“ _It’s too cold, for you here and now, so let me hold, both your hands in the holes of my sweater_.”

Levi looks down at Eren when their mouths separate again, the end of the song winding down.

“ _And it’s too cold, it’s too cold. The holes of my sweater_ …”


	78. Day 78: Dress

“Papa!”

“Yeah sweetie!” Eren calls from his place lying on the couch.

“Come up here!”

“Why?”

“I have to show you something!”

Eren looks at the TV, not watching to miss _Rachel Ray_ for the third day in a row but conceding anyway. When he gets upstairs, he peeks into Petra’s bedroom, expecting her to have built another block castle, but she wasn’t there. “Petra?” he calls.

“In your room Papa!”

Eren walks across the hall and swings his bedroom door open, he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing as soon as he sees his daughter. “Ta-da!” Petra shouts, grinning.

Eren is suddenly very glad Levi didn’t bother to put his dresses in storage when they moved.

Petra is standing at the full body mirror in Levi’s favorite dark red evening gown, with his lipstick smeared on her mouth and mascara smeared over her eyes. “Very pretty sweetie,” Eren says, smiling.

Petra grins and picks up the dress so she can twirl. “Can you take a picture to show Daddy?” she asks.

Eren picks up his phone and snaps the picture.

…

After Petra goes to bed that night, Levi looks at the dress she wore earlier.

He’s not even sure how well it would still fit but finds himself stripping and getting ready to put it on anyway. He picks up an old chest from the back of the closet and puts it on the bed to open. From inside he pulled out his old cincher, the gloves that go with the dress, his wig, and his favorite diamond necklace.

He put on the bare minimum of makeup before tying himself into the cincher and stepping into the dress. He grins at his reflection, the low cut and bunched top covering his lack of breasts. He puts his wig on and slides of the gloves before checking himself out some more. It’s classy, no slits up the side, just a nice, full skirt. He smiles at him. “Levi?”

“In here.”

Eren walks in and freezes in the doorway. “Whoa.”

Levi grins at him. “Betcha you didn’t miss this as much as I did.”


	79. Day 79: Kisses

**Forehead**

Levi groans and rolls over again, intensely uncomfortable lying down but unwilling to sit up and risk dizziness. “I want to _die_!” he calls, then cough harshly into his comforter.

Even sick, he makes a mental note to boil his bedding once he’s well again.

“I’ll stop feeling bad for you if you keep acting up like that,” Eren says, walking in with a thermometer.

Levi frowns up at his boyfriend. “Come _on_ ,” he groans. “I took care of you when you were sick.”

“You had it easy, I mostly slept.”

Levi coughs again and curls into the bed more as Eren sticks the thermometer in his mouth. Eren plays with Levi’s hair while he sits on the edge of the bed. “If your fevers gone down any you should try to take a bath tonight, you hair’s starting to feel gross from all the sweat.” The thermometer beeps and Eren takes it out and makes a face. “Still one-hundred-one.”

Levi sniffles and tries to concentrate on watching Eren. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Eren smiles. “No problem,” he says and kisses Levi’s forehead.

…

**Nose**

“Whose idea was it to have a picnic?” Levi complains. “It’s hot as balls out here.”

Eren snorts a laugh and leans back on his hands. “It’s your best girlfriend who dragged us out here.”

“Goddamnit Hanji,” Levi mutters, sipping at his rootbeer.

“At least Petra looks like she’s enjoying herself,” Eren says.

The girl in question is learning from Mike how to throw a football. The ball is almost bigger than her head so it’s definitely too big for her hands but she’s giving it her best effort.

Levi stares and Eren giggles. “Daddy moment?” he asks.

Levi nods slowly. “These need to stop.”

“Nah, I think they’re pretty cute,” Eren says and kisses Levi’s nose.

…

**Mouth**

Eren considers his first kiss as having been with Levi, when he was seven.

Levi had brought over his copy of _The Princess Bride_ after much prodding from Eren, and they’d sat and watched it together.

At the end, when the boy in the movie said he wouldn’t mind hearing about the last kiss, Eren got curious. He looked up at Levi, looking back at Wesley and Buttercup and then back up at Levi. Once the scene was over, he leaned up on his knees and turned Levi’s head to kiss him.

“You little brat!” Levi shouts. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Eren laughed, used to violent reactions his babysitter often displayed. “Kissing you,” Eren replied innocently.

Levi just grumbled to himself, getting up to turn off the movie.

…

**Neck**

Eren is furiously kneading a mound of dough on the kitchen table when Levi gets home from work. “What’s the matter?” Levi asks, fighting the urge to grin at Eren’s intense expression.

“This _sucks_ , that’s what. Forth loaf I’ve had to make since I got home, _forth_.”

“Why, what’s the matter?”

“You know how last week I told you our batches of sourdough were selling exceptionally well? It turns out Marco did something a little different when he mixed the ingredients and now customers are complaining that this week’s batch isn’t as good as last weeks and Marco doesn’t remember what he did!”

“So you’re testing?”

“I _hate_ making bread,” Eren whines, leaning on the table.

Levi walks over and rests his hands on Eren’s hips, leaning up to kiss the back of his husband’s neck. “Once this is in the oven, come sit down with me alright?”

Eren takes a deep breath and turns to Levi. “Alright.”

…

**Chest**

Eren turns back and forth in the mirror, checking himself out, displeased.

“What are you doing?” Levi asks walking in from his shower.

“Do you think I look pudgy?” Eren asks.

“I think you look perfect,” Levi replies absently while he puts his clothes on.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” the brunette insists.

Levi walks over and plants a kiss over Eren’s sternum, below his collar. “If anything about you bothered me, I wouldn’t be sleeping with you, darling.”

Eren makes a face but stops staring at the mirror.

…

**Bellybutton**

Petra shrieks a high pitch giggle as Levi blows another raspberry on her tummy.

Eren stares at them from his place lying on the couch. “Weird,” he mutters.

“What?” Levi asks. “Jealous? You want one too?”

Eren’s eyes go wide. “No.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow at his response and moves toward Eren on his eyes. “I think you do~.”

“No I don –“

Suddenly Levi pulls Eren’s shirt up and places a kiss right above Eren’s bellybutton. “See? Not so bad, you big baby.”

…

**Thigh**

“No~” Eren whines, hugging Levi’s leg from where he’s lying on the bed. “I wanna cuddle longer.”

“Eren, I have to get ready for work,” Levi says, trying to get his leg away from his boyfriend. “Erwin’s gonna be mad if I’m late again.”

“Let him!”

Levi sighs. “Eren,” he says, authority dripping from his voice.

Eren pouts, kissing Levi’s thigh softly. “Fine,” he says and lets go. “But I get to pick what we watch on TV later.”

…

**Knee**

Levi sits on the couch with Eren lying beside him, the younger man’s legs bent over his lap, as they watch some shitty movie on Lifetime.

Levi’s honestly been ignoring it in favor of playing Candy Crush on his phone, but his interest is piqued when he hears quiet sobbing on the other end of the couch.

He looks down to see Eren wiping tears his eyes, his attention still fully on the screen.

Levi just shakes his head and leans down to kiss Eren’s trembling knee.

…

**Foot**

Eren hums happily to himself while he massages Levi’s feet.

Levi doesn’t get the fascination, but he’s willing to go with it if it means Eren’s happy.

There are worse fetishes, he knows.

But when Eren leans down and places a gentle kiss to the top of his foot, his face draws up into a scowl. “That’s gross,” he mutters.

“Oh calm down, it’s not like I put my mouth on the part you walk on.”

“It was still in my shoe.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “You took a shower.”

“That’s not the point.”

…

**Mouth (Revisited)**

Levi grabs both sides of Eren’s face and kisses him.

When they pull back, Eren asks with a smile, “What was that for?”

“Because I love you.”


	80. Day 80: Tea Cup (Canon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird.

The entire room is silent.

Three shocked face stare at the Hanji’s worktable while Hanji herself has fallen on the floor laughing.

“If any of you three laugh I will shit in your dinner tonight,” growls the incredibly high voice of Levi.

He is sitting on the table, glaring at Hanji and covering himself with his cravat. He’s no taller than Eren’s thumb but no less intimidating. If he can find something sharp enough, Eren knows Levi could do serious damage to all of them, with or without his 3DMG.

Hanji, finally recovering, stands. “Oh man, that’s too great,” she says.

“Can you fix him?” Erwin asks.

“It’ll probably take a few hours but yeah, I think,” Hanji says.

“Good then, I await your results,” Erwin says. He turns to Petra. “You’re in charge of your squad until Levi’s back in working order.”

“Yes sir,” Petra nods.

“And Eren,” he says. “Since it’s still Levi’s job to watch you, you stay with him, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Eren replies.

With that, Erwin goes about his business. “Do you want someone to find you some clothes sir?” Petra asks.

“Go tell the others you’re in charge for now, Eren can find something for me to wear,” Levi replies.

Petra nods and leaves as well.

“Where am I supposed to find clothes this tiny?” Eren asks no one in particular.

“You could go find doll clothes,” Hanji says, mirth quirking her tone in a ways that rubs Levi the wrong way.

“No way in hell I’m leaving the castle like this,” Levi says. “I’ll just stay naked until you find a way to fix me.” Eren has to turn away so Levi doesn’t see him blush at that. “Eren,” he says. “Carry me to my office.”

“Yes sir,” Eren says and holds out his hand so Levi can step on.

He said he would stay naked, but Levi had wrapped himself in his cravat to keep from making anyone who saw too uncomfortable. Eren felt weird carrying Levi like this. “Is this weird for you,” Eren asks suddenly.

“Is what weird?”

“You’re like the same size as a tea cup,” Eren says.

Levi shrugs. “It’s no different from you picking me up as a titan.” Eren laughs. “What so funny?”

“It’s just that you’re the one without clothes this time.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Just take me to my damn office.”

When they get there, Levi insists he try to get some work done so Eren sits in Levi’s chair and watches as the newly tiny man moves back and forth across his desk reading paperwork. Eren, in his bored, daydreamy mind, suddenly starts imagining Levi’s cravat is a wedding dress.

When Levi notices how flushed the younger man’s face has become, he asks, “What’s up brat?”

“I uh-“

“Spit it out, your face is annoying me.”

“I was picturing you in a wedding dress,” Eren mutters.

Levi snorts. “Yeah right,” he says. “It’ll definitely be you in the dress.”

Eren hides his face in his hands so Levi doesn’t see him blushing even harder.


	81. Day 81: Ears

Levi thought it was weird when Eren suddenly started playing with his ears all the time. The younger boy had never been so fidgety before so seeing him suddenly with this new… tic, was weird. “Why are you doing that?”

Eren freezes and drops his hand. “Doing what?” he asks.

“You keep playing with your ears.”

Eren tilts his head. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Levi makes a face at him. “So you don’t know why?”

“Well,” Eren says. “I noticed that it feels really good when you play with my ears in bed and I’ve trying to figure out if it feels the same when I do it.”

Levi feels his own ears heat up at that. “Does it?”

Eren shakes his head. “I can’t tell, everything feel different out of bed.”

Levi leans over and flicks Eren’s earlobe with the tip of his finger. Eren shivers. “Well?” Levi asks.

“Yeah that was the same.”

Levi shifts so he’s sitting on Eren’s lap and pulls the shell of Eren’s ear between his teeth. He feels the flesh become hot against his tongue as Eren’s breath hitches. “How about that?” he whispers.

Eren nods, biting his lip.

Levi licks up the edge when backs off a bit to blow on it slowly. “Levi~” Eren moans.

“Yeah?” the older man asks, moving to his other ear.

Eren shudders and moves a hand beneath Levi’s shirt to run a hand over his hip. “We – we can’t –“

“What?” Levi asks, undoing Eren’s pants.

“We can’t do this here?”

Levi gently bites Eren’s earlobe, slipping his hand inside Eren’s pants. “Why not?”

Eren writhes slightly. “Petra.”

At that moment, their front door opens. “Daddy! Papa!”

“Levi? Eren? Where are you guys?”

Petra runs inside and throws herself on the couch. Erwin walks in slowly behind her, holding her backpack.

Levi and Eren are upstairs, both slung across the bed after running up the stairs at the sound of the door.

“We’re up here!” Eren calls, not bothering to care when his voice cracks.


	82. Day 82: Chinese Food

"I hate winter," says Levi, shaking snow out of his hair.

Eren does the same, one handed because his other is occupied holding Petra. "It's always like this this far North," Eren replies.

"Stupid Canada," Levi mutters.

"We're still in the US," Eren says, chuckling as he sets Petra on the bed.

Levi just grumbles to himself, sitting on the end of the bed. "Why'd your parents move to Canada anyway?"

"My grandparents."

"Didn't you say your mom hates them?"

"My dad's parents."

"Ah. Are they the ones that sent us that vase and huge container of syrup as wedding presents?"

"Mmhm."

"That was good syrup."

"You're just hungry."

"I am, do you remember if there was anyplace to eat in that shopping center across the street?"

"I think I saw a sign for Chinese food."

"If you get the stuff from the car I'll go get food."

"Alright," Eren says and takes the keys from Levi to go back down to the car.

Levi looks up toward the top of the bed where Petra is still sleeping. He picks up two pillows and lays them on either side of her so she doesn't roll onto the floor while he goes to the bathroom. When Eren comes back in, his cheeks are pinks from the cold and his head and shoulders are covered in snow. Levi walks back out of the bathroom with his scarf wrapped around his chin and mouth making Eren giggle. “You gonna be alright?”

Levi shrugs. “Just don’t wanna freeze.”

“Thank you for not making me go back out.”

Levi waves dismissively as he leaves the room. Eren sits on the bed and starts taking off his gloves, jacket, scarf, and shoes. He crosses his legs and looks for the remote. He ends up on a gameshow when he hears Petra stirring. When he turns, she’s sitting up. “Papa?” she asks, holding up her arms drowsily.

Eren picks her up and she curls up in his lap. “We in Cana-na-nadia now?”

“Canada,” Eren says. “And, no, sweetheart. We had to stop because the snow got too thick.”

Petra hums and snuggles into Eren’s sweatshirt. “Is dinnertime yet Papa?”

“Daddy just went to get us something,” Eren replies.

“Daddy no like snow,” Petra says, sitting up on one of Eren’s thighs.

“No, daddy doesn’t like the snow,” Eren says, chuckling. “But he doesn’t like starving even more.”

“ _I’m_ starving,” she says dramatically and drapes her arm across her forehead as she leans back.

He laughs and she giggles to herself. They change to a channel one that is miraculously playing cartoons at a late hour and it’s halfway through an episode before Levi comes back.

“I _hate_ winter,” Levi growls, setting the bag of food down on the bed.

When Levi pulls his scarf off, Eren grins and pulls him down for a kiss. “Thank you,” Eren says.

Petra frowns. “I want a kiss too daddy!” she says.

Levi snorts and kisses her nose. “Let’s eat.”


	83. Day 83: Candle (Smut Sunday #12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren explore wax play!

Levi tenses up when Eren rests a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Eren asks, for about the eighth or ninth time.

Levi nods again, not entirely trusting his voice. He’s been blindfolded before, of course, but they’ve never done _this_ before so he’s more nervous about it than usual.

“Alright, get on the floor, hands and knees,” Eren says.

Levi slides off the bed where he’d been sitting and kneels on the floor before leaning forward on his hands. Eren makes sure he’s noisy about his movements, so Levi knows he hasn’t gone anywhere. He walks over the dresser, where several candles made of different colored wax are lined up.

When Levi first asked if they could do this, Eren had been pretty hesitant about it. He didn’t want to end up giving Levi scars if the wax was too hot or something. It was only after three days or research and much reassurance that the right wax wouldn’t burn hot enough to hurt Levi, Eren conceded.

Eren takes a quiet deep breath and picks up the dark blue candle, turning slowly so he doesn’t lose any wax on the floor. He thinks suddenly that they should’ve just gotten blocks of wax and a burner instead to lighting real candles because he’s suddenly very nervous about dropping one or knocking one over, despite the fact that they’re stout enough they aren’t overly easy _to_ knock over.

Eren swallows and kneels beside Levi, glad he at least remembered to leave cold water and a washcloth nearby just in case. He can hear Levi breathing as he raises the candle over the shorter man’s back and tilts it just enough that some spills over. As the dark liquid meets skin, Levi gasps and trembles, his toes curling slightly.

Eren waits for the safe word, but when it doesn’t come he tips the candle again, this time watching the shapes the wax makes as it cools on Levi’s back. It’s fascinating, little splatters that contrast completely with the pale skin. He gets up and goes back to the dresser for the red candle instead.

When he turns back around, Levi is shifting to lie on his back. Eren is almost surprised at how erect Levi is by now, but then again his own kinks can leave Levi a little confused too.

He holds the candle a little higher this time, in case Levi’s chest is more sensitive than his back, and drips the wax in a trail from Levi’s collar to his bellybutton, where some settles before cooling. Levi hasn’t stopped shaking since they started but Eren isn’t worried yet, Levi would have said something but now.

He holds the candle lower to drop wax on Levi nipples, causing Levi to let out high pitched shrieks.

When Eren gets back up to get the green candle, Levi reaches out blindly to swat at Eren’s ankle. “Eren,” he says, his voice gruff.

Eren sits the red candle down and kneels beside Levi. “Hm?”

“I want you to,” Levi begins, panting lightly. “Use the wax, on my dick.”

Eren blinks at him for a moment and bites his lip. “Levi, I –“

“Please?”

Eren takes a quiet deep breath and gets back up to pick up the green candle. He turns back to Levi and starts dripping wax on his hipbones. Levi hisses and arches into the feeling.

Eren is dripping wax on the inside of his thighs when a thought strikes him. So as not to tip Levi off, he drips more wax across Levi’s stomach as he leans over to pick up an ice cube.

He sets the candle down and leans over between Levi’s legs.

Levi is panting and Eren knows it’s now or never.

He touches a corner of the ice cube to the head of Levi’s cock and the older man jerks, gasping.

Eren smirks, it’s working.

He runs the ice cube down the length of Levi’s cock and by the time it touches his balls, Levi’s coming across his chest, the semen settling around the wax it patterns that would gross Eren out if he didn’t feel so accomplished.

As Levi comes down from the high, Eren leans over and undoes the blindfold. Levi immediately leans up and pulls Eren down for a kiss. “Thank you,” he says.

“Sure thing,” Eren replies and leans over to get the water and washcloth.

When Levi sits up, he’s incredible surprised to see his penis is wax free. “What?”

“You remember all the research we did,” Eren says, beginning the peel the wax from Levi’s back. “Some people can’t tell the difference between hot and cold after a while. I used ice to make sure I wouldn’t burn you.”

Levi turns toward Eren and Eren pauses at the look in his eyes. “I love you,” Levi says.

“I know.” Eren grins.


	84. Day 84: Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people were asking for a first fight?

In retrospect, Eren thinks, this was bound to happen eventually.

They’re both fairly aggressive people and they both haven’t decent stubborn streaks. Really, an argument has been waiting for flare up practically since they met. The fact that it took until they moved in together for their tempers to snap is a testament to their patience with one another.

That said, Eren thinks they might’ve been better off having small arguments about other things before.

“Oh so now I’m an idiot?!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“So what the fuck did you mean?”

“You don’t fucking listen!”

“I listen plenty you just don’t _always_ say shit that’s worth listening to!”

“Coming from the guy who can waste hours mumbling about minute differences in flour brands!”

“Which is still ten times more interesting than your stupid insistence on making me fucking presidential debates!”

“You can’t vote if you don’t know a fucking thing about the candidates!”

“I’m not even registered to vote!”

“See? This is exactly what I mean. Ignorant.”

“You know what, Levi!”

“What? Whatcha’ gonna do big man?! Sick your goodfornothing parents on me? They’re just glad you’re living here so they don’t have to pay for you to live at school!”

“My parents have nothing to do with this! But while we’re on the subject, where the fuck are yours?!”

Levi had something to say, he’d even stepped closer to Eren and put his arms up to say it, but when he fully processed what Eren had said, he shut down. “Know what? Get out.”

“What?”

“Shut your fucking face and get the _fuck_ out of my apartment.”

“Levi, I –“

Levi grinds his teeth together and shoves Eren while picking his keys. “Fine, you stay here.” Eren lets out a noisy sigh and grabs Levi’s arms. Levi reacts immediately. “Get the fuck off me? Who the hell do you –“

“Levi, shut the fuck up for two seconds!” Levi’s face is scrunched up angrily but he stops.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Eren asks. “I didn’t mean to forget to stop at the store again.”

“And?”

“I didn’t mean to bring up your parents.”

Levi takes a quiet deep breath and pulls his arm away from Eren. “Apology accepted.”

“So are you gonna stay?”

Levi puts his keys back down. “Yeah, I’m gonna stay.”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief and hugs Levi.

“Yeah, yeah, first fight, woo hoo,” Levi mumbles. “Now can you _please_ go buy dish soap?”

“Aye, aye,” Eren says, saluting Levi as he picks up his wallet on the way out the door.

Levi just shakes his head and falls on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard (I'm kinda emotionally exhausted and this isn't even that long).


	85. Day 85: Baby

When Eren gets home one day, he finds Levi going over some kind of paperwork at the kitchen

“Hey Baby,” Eren says, laying himself over Levi’s shoulders languidly.

Levi makes a face and looks up at Eren. “What do you want?”

Eren frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You never call me that unless you want something,” Levi replies.

“I can’t just call you a nickname?”

“So you don’t want anything?”

“Well, I do want you to come cuddle with me, but you appear to be busy.”

“Aha,” Levi says and starts getting up.

Eren rocks from heel to toe excitedly. “So you’ll so it?”

Levi holds onto Eren’s wrist as he leads the way to their bedroom. He lays down across the bed and waits for Eren to curl up with him. Eren does, burying his face in Levi’s side with a sigh. “Rough day?” Levi asks.

Eren shakes his head. “Not especially, no.”

Levi nods, accepting silently that Eren really does just get in these moods sometimes and the best thing he can do be there until it passes. Levi takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Do you think I would be a bad parent?” Eren asks suddenly.

“What?” Levi opens his eyes again.

Eren leans up a bit to look at Levi. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot since your sister told us she’s pregnant,” he says.

“Hm,” Levi hums, wrapping his arms around Eren in hopes it’ll calm him down a little. “I wouldn’t worry. The fact that you’re thinking about it means if we did have a baby you’d at least be conscious of _trying_ to do the right thing.”

“But my parents _tried to do the right thing_ and look what –“

“Eren,” Levi says and the other is quiet. “Don’t worry about it.”

Eren sighs and snuggles into Levi’s chest again. “I don’t know why I’m worrying in the first place, he says. “It’s not like we could have kids.”

“Not our own, at least,” Levi replies, playing with Eren’s hair absently.

Eren makes a disappointed noise. “That’s a little depressing.”

Levi shrugs. “Adopting wouldn’t be so bad.”

“I would think you would have a more polar opinion about it considering you were adopted.”

Levi chuckles into Eren’s hair. “It’s not like we’d love them any less than our own.”

Eren takes a deep breath and pulls the blanket over the two of them. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”


	86. Day 86: Ocean (Mermaid AU, Reader POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid au, reader pov :)

You grew up inland with a poor family.

You’d heard stories and even seen paintings of the ocean since you were a child and have always dreamed about seeing it for yourself. However, you were never able to express this interest as, for as noisy as your large family was, you were born without a voice.

You took the first chance you could get to go away from home. You were going to become a sailor on an expedition to The New World, you were glad that the captain wasn’t especially picky about communication, he himself had quite a studder, all he said was you had to be good at following orders. No voice necessary.

Your mother, of course, cried when you left. Your younger brother and sisters all whined that you wouldn’t be around to play with them anymore. But you were sure this was what you had to do.

You were sure the moment you saw the beach for the first time.

You were sure when you boarded the ship.

You were sure even when you finally lost sight of home over the horizon.

But then a storm rolled in.

You don’t remember much. A lot of shouting and waves so high you were sure the ship would capsize.

And it did.

Only a week at sea and you were sure your life was over. Especially since you had no way to call for help.

You felt yourself sinking, not strong enough to keep yourself afloat among the waves crashing around you. Your mouth filled with saltwater and you’ve never thought your lungs more useless than they are right now.

Everything gets black and hazy around the edges as you stop fighting.

The last thing you know, and you aren’t even sure if you really felt it, was an arm wrapping around your waist, pulling you toward the surface.

…

You open your eyes to the sun.

Your chest aches, and your throat hurts, and you feel stiff all over. You hear voices. In a language you aren’t familiar with, but the person speaking sounds like he’s whispering. You loll you head back and forth before trying to sit up.

A calm voice speaks to you and a hand rests on your shoulder to urge you to lie back down. You look up to see a beautiful young man looking down at you. He has a kind smile, wide, turquoise eyes, and brown hair. You notice as a second thought that he’s soaking wet and shirtless. He says something to you that you don’t understand but you think it might be a question.

You hear a groan from another person and more speaking.

You look past the pretty young man to see another nearby, half in the ocean. He’s also soaking wet and shirtless with black hair and narrow grey eyes. He has a pearl necklace draped around his neck and you wonder for a moment why a man would wear pearls.

The brunette looks at the raven with slight shock in his eyes. He looks back at you. “I am sorry,” he says, and you know it definitely isn’t his native language because his drawl on the words is strange. “I forget land-walkers speak in a different way.”

You nod and try to sit up again, he doesn’t stop you. “What your name is?” the brunette asks, he definitely never formally learned English.

You tap your throat and shake your head.

He gives you a strange look and the raven shakes his head. He taps the brunette’s arm and tells him something in their language. “Oh, you cannot speak?”

I shake my head.

“I am sorry, I am called Eren. This is Levi.”

As he says that, something near his feet –

You look down. He doesn’t have feet. Your eyes go wide as you take in the long expanse of what looks like a fishtail. A mermaid.

You mouth falls open and you wish you could speak you ask what’s going on. Eren notices the look on my face and looks down. “Oh, my tail,” he says. “This is strange to you?”

You nod.

“I know land-walkers have stories of our kind so I did not think this would be so surprising.”

Levi looks impatient and splashes with his tail to get Eren attention. He says something when Eren looks over and Eren smiles. He looks over at me. “Will you be alright?” he asks.

You nod, too mystified to try and ask where you are or where to find fresh water.

He smiles and says, “It was good to meet you,” before diving back into the water.

He and Levi disappear and you stare after them in wonder. They come up once, a little ways away and Levi gives you a pointed look before kissing Eren. You grin and laugh. He was impatient because he was jealous, you think.

When they dive back under, you stand on shaky legs and start walking away from the beach in search of food.


	87. Day 87: Tiara

“Oh, Daddy can I have this?”

Levi looks up from cleaning out the closet to see Petra fiddling with something with her back turned to him. “What is it Hazelnut?”

Petra turns around, holding out a tiara that Levi doesn’t recognize at first. “Where did –“

Then suddenly it smacks him right in the face. Eren’s tiara. His roleplay tiara.

Levi feels his face go completely hot at the thought of his daughter being this close to his sex life. How could they forget to put it away last night. They were usually so careful about putting their toys away when they were done. Although to be honest, at least it wasn’t a dildo.

“Daddy?” Petra asks.

Levi covers his face when he suddenly thinks about Eren calling him ‘daddy’ in bed in the past. “I’m alright,” he says, though muffled by his hands.

“Is this like your pretty dresses Daddy, am I not supposed to have this?”

“Well –“

Levi hears Eren coming up the stairs. “Levi, do you know where –“

When Eren peeks inside, he freezes at the look on Levi’s face. “Wha –“

“You should ask Papa, it belongs to him after all.”

Levi knows the exact moment Eren realizes what Petra’s holding by how tight his expression suddenly becomes. “Sweetie,” Eren says, dropping into a crouch so he’s eyelevel with his daughter. “Can I that, please?”

Petra pouts and whines, “But Papa, you don’t even wear it?”

Levi snorts and the offended look Petra gives his makes his want to laugh even harder. “Know what?” Eren says, holding his daughter’s wrist gently. “If you give me that back, Daddy and I will buy you your own tiara the next time we go out.”

Petra frowns. “But I want this one.”

“Thing one’s very important to me okay, Daddy gave me this as a present a few years ago.”

Petra nods slowly. “So is this like all of Daddy’s dresses in the closet? I can’t have it ‘cause it’s “special”?”

“Yes, exactly, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Petra says, resting the metal decoration in Eren’s hand. “Can I get a Rapunzel crown?”

“You can have whatever you want,” Eren says, leaning over to hand the tiara to Levi.

Petra, suddenly distracted by something else, starts walking out of the room. “Papa, can I have a peanut butter sandwich?” she asks as she walks.

“Sure sweetie,” Eren replies.

“That was close,” Levi says quietly, hoping Petra is already sufficiently far away.

“At least she didn’t find something more obvious,” Eren replies.

“Papa~” Petra calls.

“Hold on sweetie!” Eren calls.

Levi smirks. “I remembered something when Petra was in here,” he says.

“Yeah?” Eren asks with a smile.

“Mmhm,” Levi replies and gestures at Eren so he leans closer.

Eren rolls his eyes but leans in.

Levi speaks almost directly against Eren’s ear. “It’s been _way_ too long since you’ve called me daddy in bed.”

 


	88. Day 88: Hair (Fairytail AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale AU, darlings!  
> Today is Rapunzel (cause my unabashed loved for Tangled is neverending).

Once upon a time, there lived a man and his wife who had long wished to be graced with a child. When the wife found herself pregnant, it was the beginning of a particularly cold winter after a particularly dry summer and she and her husband were quickly running out of food and resources.

Behind their home was a garden planted by their neighbor. Even as cold as the winter was, the many vegetables and flowers that grew there still blossomed and grew as healthy as they had in the most perfect of summers. No one dared to ask for any though, for it was said to be guarded by a wizard who would kill anyone who so much as stepped in his garden.

However, afraid for the health of his not-yet-born child, the husband grew desperate in his search for food. He begged for days but his friends and neighbors were as poor as he was and no one proved to be any help. He came home one evening to find his wife staring out the window at the garden. “I’m so hungry,” she said. “So hungry, in fact, even those leafy things on the far edge of the garden look appetizing.”

The rampion (also known as rapunzel), had been the leafy plants she was staring at. The husband, meek and nervous as he had always been, decided that it was time to get even more desperate. That night, he snuck onto the far edge of the garden and stole some of the plants for his wife.

She devoured them quickly and, finally sated, slept the first full night since her pregnancy began.

The next morning, they were awoken by angry rapping on their door. When the husband answered, a tall and beautiful man stood in their doorway. Surprised as they were to see such a handsome man at their door, the husband and wife invited him in immediately.

Little did they know, this man was their neighbor the wizard and had come with the intent of killing them. The wife served what she could for breakfast and, taken by their hospitality, the wizard decided he should not indeed kill them. “I have a confession, friends,” the wizard says. “I came here today to kill you but after the kindness you have shown me, I am willing to offer you a bargain.”

“But why would you kill us?” the husband asks.

“Last night, just after midnight, I saw you pilfer a few of my plants. As I can see your wife is with child, I suppose the plants went to feed it and not either of you. Therefore, should you accept my offer, I will only take your child and not both of your lives.”

The husband and wife looked at each other with fear in their eyes. If they were killed, their child would be to. If they let their child be taken they would surely die anyway but perhaps their child would have a chance at a better life than theirs.

They accepted the wizard’s offer and by early spring their child was taken away.

The wizard left the village to raise the child in a tower in a forest far away. “I would name you Rapunzel,” he said. “After the greens your mother and father took for me, but since you are a boy I believe I should name you something else. Levi.”

Within a few years, Erwin could see Levi would grow to become a very beautiful young man one day. He so resembled his mother that he looked very much like a girl. Erwin decided then that he would raise Levi to be as a young lady, deciding never to cut Levi’s hair again.

As Levi grew older, sad that he was that he could never leave his home in the tower, he stopped speaking to the wizard. The wizard pleaded that Levi speak, the young teen’s voice often calmed the old man and never hearing it often made him sad. He vowed to marry Levi when the young man spoke again.

By Levi’s eighteenth birthday, his hair had grown to such a length that the wizard climbed it to get in and out of the tower. Every time he returned from a trip elsewhere he called, “Levi, Levi, let down your hair! That I may climb its raven stair!” Levi allowed it each and every time.

Little did the wizard know, that in his absence Levi sang to pass the time. Tuneful songs with few words, like birds, loud and beautiful. In the wizard’s absence one day, the king’s eldest son, Eren, was wondering the forest alone when suddenly he heard Levi’s song.

He ran, following his ears until he came across Levi’s tower, the young man in young women’s clothes sitting on the windowsill with the nearby birds. Eren hid among the trees for many hours, listening to Levi sing until suddenly Levi stopped as the sound of hoof beats drew closer. Eren watched as a blonde man approached the tower and shouted, “Levi, Levi let down your hair! That I may climb its raven stair!”

Eren watched in awe as the lengths of hair fell from the window and the wizard scaled them to get into the tower. Eren memorized the rhyme and vowed to return.

The next day he came, and when he saw the wizard’s horse was not around, approached the tower. “Levi, Levi, let down your hair! That I may climb its raven stair!”

He grinned when the hair fell from the tower window. He climbed up and Levi was initially afraid of the new intruder. “I’m sorry to surprise you,” Eren said. “But I heard you singing yesterday and I knew I had to meet you.”

Levi smiled then and spoke actual words for the first time in years, “Well, you’re certainly a nice change of pace from Erwin.”

“Erwin?”

“The wizard who keeps me here,” Levi replied. “I haven’t spoken in years or he would be my husband instead of my warden.”

The two talked for many hours, until it was nearly sunset. Levi grows sad when knows Eren must leave soon. “When will you return?” he asked.

“I can come tomorrow if you’d like,” Eren replied. “Sing and I will follow your voice.”

Levi smiled and they bid each other a goodbye kiss before Levi lowered Eren back out of the tower.

They met many times over the next few months, while Eren waited for his father’s approval to bring Levi with him to the castle, and the wizard was none the wiser.

One day, Eren came with a rose for Levi and said his father had given them his blessing and Levi would be allowed in the castle the following day.

However, that night the wizard found Eren’s rose on Levi’s night table. “What is this?!” he shouted.

Levi, startled from sleep, accidentally shrieked in response. He looked up at Erwin’s glowering stair with his own stubborn gaze.

“Where did you get this?” Erwin asked.

Levi crossed his arms, refusing to respond.

Erwin threw the rose at Levi. “That shriek when you awoke more than constitutes me hearing you voice, we’ll be married tomorrow regardless so tell me where the rose came from.”

“My fiancée,” Levi replied. “The prince has asked for my hand and I accepted.”

“A prince?”

“He’s been coming to the tower for months.”

Erwin looked on with disgust. “You haven’t…”

“Haven’t what? Made love? We have, many times.”

Erwin shouted in frustration and ran to find scissors. “What are you -?”

Erwin rolled Levi onto his stomach and started cutting off every raven lock close to Levi’s scalp. Levi screamed and thrashed the entire time, but Erwin didn’t get up until none of Levi’s hair was left to its original length. He tied Levi up and strapped him to his horse before enchanting the horse to take him far, far away.

The wizard waited until the morning, when Eren came. “Levi, Levi let down your hair! That I may climb its raven stair!”

Elated as he was to get Levi to the castle, he didn’t stop to question why Levi wasn’t singing.

When he got into the tower, he was met by Erwin, who immediately knocked him back out of the tower presumably to his death.

Eren emerged from the thorny bushes at the foot of the tower blinded by the thorns but alive.

He wandered for many days until he heard a familiar voice singing.

He gasped, happy to hear Levi and followed the voice until it stoped. He did this for days until his bare feet, his shoes had long since gone missing, felt sand where there was once grass. Mingling with Levi’s voice was the sound of crashing waves, he had walked as far as the ocean.

Levi, having taken to walking the length of the beach every day to sing, was surprised to see someone else wandering the sandy shore. “Eren?” he asked.

“Levi?”

Levi shrieked in happiness and ran to his lover faster than he’d thought himself capable, knocking Eren to the ground with his momentum. “I thought I’d never see you again!” he said.

“I thought I’d never hear you again,” Eren replied, beginning to cry.

Levi took Eren back to the village where he’d been staying to bathe and eat before they returned to Eren’s kingdom.

The king, happy to see his son had returned, saw them married that afternoon.

And they lived happily ever after!


	89. Day 89: Justice (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU

Night watch sucks.

I have class in the morning but it’s been a while since any criminals have been around so the others have all kind of been on edge lately. Mikasa would be out with me, because she doesn’t like letting me go alone, but she’s been out every night this week already so Armin made her stay in and sent out Jean in her place, on the other side of the city so the two of us didn’t pick a fight out of boredom. I switch the speaker on my communicator on. “See anything yet?” I ask.

I hear him yawn from my earpiece. “Nah, it’s all quiet.”

“Great,” I reply, rolling my eyes, and switch the speaker back off.

I stretch and stand up on the edge of the building I’d been sitting on. Gotta admit, the city looks pretty cool from up here.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of purple and yellow and I smirk. “Hey there,” I say, turning. “Feline.”

From the shadows appears a petite man dressed in a purple and yellow suit. His hair is pushed back away from his face and a mask covers his eyes. “Evening Vim,” he says.

“ _Mr._ Vim,” I say.

I can’t see but I think he’s rolling his eyes. “You’re still a kid, kid, you don’t get to be called mister.”

“Says the grown man in the crop top.”

He crossed his arms. “This material doesn’t exactly breathe, you know. Not everyone has a super-genius inventing fabric for their costumes.”

I smirk and he immediately throws himself on me, wrapping his legs around my waist, and kisses me. I hum into it just as he backs off again. “Jesus wonderboy,” he says. “You’re like a brick wall.”

“Superstrength, remember? I’m all muscle.”

He purrs at me. “How could I forget?”

My earpieces buzzes and I groan. I switch it back on while Levi fiddles with the collar on my suit. “Yeah Centaur?” I ask.

“Eren, I told you to leave your stupid communicator on,” Jean hisses in annoyance.

“It’s distracting,” I reply.

“Anyway, there’s a robbery on fifth. I’m on my way over now.”

“Do you need backup?”

“I’ll be fine, but you know we’d get yelled at if I didn’t tell you.”

“Yeah, yeah, call if you need help.”

“I won’t.”

I switch my communicator back off and Levi kisses me again. “Anyway, big man,” he says. “I expect to see you tonight.”

“I’m not off duty until one, then I have to stop back at the base to get changed.”

Levi bends over backwards before letting go of me with his legs, walking on his hands for a few steps before landing back on his feet. “Good, I still have some jewels to thieve.”

I frown at him. “Really?”

He smirks at me. “Gotta make a living somehow.”

With that, he shifts into a jaguar and runs off again. I watch with a sigh as he leaps across buildings away from me. I shrug and sit back on the ledge.

Nobody’s perfect.


	90. Day 90: Click Clack (Smut Sunday #13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEN MORE DAYS UNTIL DAY 100!!

Click click clack click clack clack

Eren sighs again. Levi’s been working since he got home and hasn’t given Eren so much as an ounce of attention since.

Click clack click click

He’s just been pounding away on his laptop at the kitchen table doing god knows what, Eren has no idea.

Click clack clack clack click click clack

“Levi~”

Click clack –

“Yes Eren?”

“Are you almost done?”

“No.”

Clack click click click clack

Eren huffs and gets off the couch, going to their bedroom and closing the door. He walks to the closet and starts digging around for something. “I’ll make him pay attention to me,” he grumbles to himself as he digs out a particular box.

Inside is the tiara from Valentine’s Day. Eren grins to himself and sits it on the crown of his head. He leaves on his hoodie but shucks off his pants and underwear in favor of a pair of panties. Finally he digs out a pair of striped, thigh-high socks and a pair of spike heel Mary Jane’s.

Click clack click clack

Eren walks across his room to checks himself out in the mirror. “Perfect.”

He leaves the bedroom and knows Levi’s ears perk up at the sound of his shoes on the floor. He walks over and drapes himself over Levi’s shoulders. “Daddy~” Eren purrs in his ear.

Levi’s fingers studder but he doesn’t stop, intent on ignoring the brunette.

“C’mon daddy,” Eren murmurs against Levi’s neck, laving it with kisses every so often.

“If the princess wants to play she has to wait,” Levi says absently.

Eren pouts and backs off of Levi to lean on the table beside him. Levi doesn’t even look at him.

Click clack click click clack click click

Eren frowns and closes Levi’s laptop.

Click clack –

Levi glares at Eren as the younger man pulls himself up on the table, his legs on either side of Levi. Levi sighs. “You’re being very, very bad right now,” Levi says.

Eren smirks at him. “Whatcha’ gonna do to me daddy?”

“Give me your tiara.”

Eren pouts. “Why?”

“Don’t question me,” Levi snaps. “Now, hand me your tiara and get on the floor.”

Eren takes it off and rests it in Levi’s hand, sliding onto the floor. He kneels and looks up at Levi who is standing up and walking to their bedroom. “Daddy?”

“Follow me,” he replies. “Crawl.”

Eren does as he’s told until he gets to the bedroom where Levi is sitting on the bed, shirtless with his legs crossed at the knee. “You have been a very bad little boy, Eren,” he says. “And bad little boys don’t get to be princesses now, do they?”

“No sir,” Eren says, sitting back on his heels.

“Very good, now come here and let daddy play with you. And don’t bother making requests because now I’m horny and I don’t give a shit what you want.”

Eren crawls over and Levi rests a hand under his chin to make him lean up on his knees. Levi undoes his pants and pulls out his half-hard cock. “Go ahead, baby, suck daddy’s cock.”

Eren feels his cheeks flush as he leans forward a gives a few tentative licks to the head of Levi’s erection. Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s hair gently. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

Eren shivers at the compliment as he slides Levi’s dick into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and sucking gently. Eren moans into it, mostly just happy Levi’s finally giving him any kind of attention. He jerks his hand up and down on the base where his mouth can’t reach.

Levi suddenly tightens his grip in Eren’s hair and jerks the younger man’s head back. “Yes daddy?” Eren asks breathlessly.

“Get on the bed,” Levi says.

“How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees.”

Eren gets up on the bed and Levi goes to find lube before getting up on the bed behind him. “Does baby boy want my fingers? Or should I just dive in and start fucking you right away?”

Eren bites his lip. “Whatever you want daddy.”

Levi chuckles lowly and it makes Eren shiver. “Or, do you want my entire hand instead?”

Eren’s eyes go a bit wide. Levi had refused when he asked before, so why now? “Oh daddy,” he says. “Please?”

Levi kneels behind Eren, idly running his hands over the younger man’s thighs. “I do love you in a nice pair of panties and high socks,” he says.

“That’s why I picked them for you, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Levi replies, rolling down Eren’s panties.

Eren cock bobs between his legs but Levi pays no attention to it, instead moving to knead the pale cheeks presented to him. Levi opens the bottle of lube and drizzles it over Eren’s asshole. Eren winches from how cold it is but doesn’t complain, especially when Levi slides the first finger in. “Ngh,” Eren whines as Levi moves his finger around inside. “Daddy~”

Levi slides in the second and does waste time before scissoring them. Eren starts jerking his hips on them slightly, trying not to move _too_ much, lest Levi change his mind.

When Levi starts moving in the third is when Eren starts bordering on being too tight. He curls his fingers and pets Eren’s back to keep him calm. Eren’s arms start shaking from holding himself up. “You’re doing so good baby, are you ready for another?”

Eren nods hastily as Levi removes his fingers to add more lube. The raven bites his lip at the way Eren’s hole gapes at him slightly before pointing his four fingers and pushing them inside his boyfriend. Eren gasps and whines as Levi fucks him with his hand. Eren’s arms finally give out, his face landing on the bed. “Oh daddy,” he says. “Daddy, you feel so good.”

Levi pushes in to his knuckles, a little surprised he’s even doing this, a pours more lube on. He pulls his hand back and pushes it back it a couple more times before tucking in his thumb and pushing.

“Ahhh!” Eren hisses and clutches the pillows above his head.

Levi leans forward to kiss whatever parts of Eren’s back he can reach. “Oh baby boy, you’re so good. You’re so tight.”

Levi stretches out his fingers and Eren cries out at the feeling. “Oh daddy, I feel so full. Thank you you, thank you.”

Levi pulls his hand in and out and Eren shakes, panting. “Daddy, I think I might –“

“My little boy wants to cum? Go ahead.”

Eren gives a full body shudder, gasping, “Daddy!” as his cock jerks and he comes all over the sheets below him.

He body goes completely limp and Levi pulls out his hand as gently as he can. He leans forward to kiss Eren’s cheeks. “Is my little boy satisfied?”

Eren nods, unable to say much.

“Good,” Levi says and starts walking out of the room. “Now let me work in peace, alright?”

Eren doesn’t even have the presence of mind to care Levi didn’t get off before he falls asleep.


	91. Day 91: Mermaid (Fairytail AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale AU!  
> The Little Mermaid this time.  
> (Not gonna lie, it's pretty sad. I'm SORRY)

Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom of seaweed and colorful coral in the ocean ruled by an old widower. The King was a kind old man who had fathered fifteen children in his lifetime; seven sons who had all grown and left to start their own kingdoms, seven daughters who lived inside his kingdom, and one last son, Eren, was the youngest of all his siblings and still just a teenager.

The King often worried over his youngest child, even from an early age Eren had fostered an unusual fascination with the surface world. The King dreaded his son’s seventeenth birthday, he’d asked all his other children to wait until they were seventeen to go to the surface, and he’d done so confidently. The others were already much more interested in their lives in the sea to care about anything on the surface. He knew already that Eren wouldn’t be happy to stay in the water once he could see what was up there.

Eren often swam close to shorelines, singing and staring up at the sunlight though the water. The King feared for his son, he truly did. “Papa, why are we not allowed to leave the water?” Eren asked one day.

“Because, little darling, the surface is not our place. We would die without the water.”

“But if we would die without it, why can we breathe air at all? Other fish can’t breathe air, only whales and dolphins. Why are we and them so different?”

The old ling only sighed. “Because the world is full of mystery and heartache.”

The King was surprised to see that his answer had sated Eren’s interest, if only for the moment. By he also noticed that from then on, Eren seemed more melancholy and spent even more time staring at the surface.

When Eren finally turned seventeen, his sister’s fawned over him happily. They gave him kisses and told him how grown up he seemed. They asked if he felt any older. “No,” he told them. “But I know I’ll definitely feel different when I come back from the surface.”

His sisters all seemed so sad suddenly, but he didn’t question them. He only looked to his father. “Can I go now Papa?” he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

The King took his son’s hand. “Have fun,” he said and kissed Eren’s forehead.

Eren grinned, swimming as fast as he could, leaving his family behind without a second thought. When he finally broke the surface, he laughed at the sky. The sun had just gone down, but he was happy to see it with his own eyes for the first time. The breeze in the air on his wet skin chilled him but he was too excited to care as he splashed around in the waves.

It was then he noticed a ship nearby. As he drew closer he could hear a celebration on the deck. Eren longed to speak with the surface people, but decided that might be crossing a line his father might disapprove of, so he drew closer and simply watched. Some people sat around playing with strange toys that made pretty sounds when people touched then, others were dancing. “Long live Captain Levi!” a woman shouted.

The others followed suit as a short man walked from the wheel down the stairs into the group of people. “Happy birthday Captain,” the woman said. She had a strange contraption of metal and glass in front of her eyes and seemed to be purposely dressing as a man.

“Thank you,” the man replied.

Eren’s jaw dropped when he finally got a good look at the man. He had heard of love at first sight, such things were common for his people, but he never thought it would happen to him. This man, even as short as he was, had a beautiful face and the most wonderful eyes. Eren wanted nothing more than to at least speak to him, if nothing else.

So enamored was he with this man he failed to notice the sudden storm coming on. The waves crashed and the crew scrambled to keep stable. Eren feared the worst when he saw the Captain fall overboard. He rushed to the aid of the man and held him above water as best he could as he searched for a beach to land them on.

Dawn was breaking by the time Eren got them to land. Exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to sleep on the shore beside the captain, but he had to return home so his family would know he was alright. The man stirred and Eren looked down at him with awe, he wanted one more look at those eyes before he had to go. “Levi!”

Eren went rigid and jerked his head in search of the source of the voice. He looked back down at the captain, who was staring at him, before rushing back into the water. He swam home as fast as his tail would carry him, surprised to feel tears spilling from his eyes.

He didn’t speak to anyone when he returned home and he hid in his room for days.

The King, satisfied that at least Eren wouldn’t want to return to surface, left him alone to sort things out himself. His sisters, however, checked on him frequently and asked what had happened to make him so sad. He’d been so happy to go, after all. He only ever responded, “Because the world is full of mystery and heartache.”

Eren wanted nothing more than to see the captain again.

He decided, one night, that he _had_ to see the captain again. No matter what it took. So after his family had gone to bed, he snuck out and swam to the den of the sea witch, Annie.

“Is there any way I could walk on the surface like the humans do?” Eren asks.

Annie, a perpetually bored-looking woman who appeared to be around Eren’s age despite being older than his father, turned to Eren with an eyebrow quirked. “Why would a royal such as yourself be at all interested in the surface? Humans are disgusting, loathsome creatures who put so much emphasis on how you were born women can’t do anything without men telling them they’re allowed.”

“I know but I just –“

“You fell for a human then? Tell me it was a woman. They aren’t like us, you can’t love whoever you want.”

“I don’t care, I just have to see him again.”

Annie shrugs. “As you wish,” she says. “But there are two stipulations.”

“What are they?”

“First, because you do not have legs, when I give them to you it will feel as if your tail has been spilt in two and every step you take for the rest of your life will feel as such.”

Eren gulps nervously. “Alright.”

“And second, is that there will be certain things you can never say that I force as a matter of protection for you and for us down below. One, you can never tell anyone on the surface about this kingdom or it’s people, not even your family. And two, you can never tell that man you love him.”

“But why –“

“Trust me,” she says and mixes something with a mortar and pestle. “And I don’t mean that these are things you shouldn’t say, you will be completely incapable. Your throat will seize up if you try to utter any of those words.”

“I understand.”

Annie dumped her mixture into a small, capped flask. “Don’t drink this until you get to the surface or you’ll drown.”

Eren nods and thanks her before going on his way.

“Wait,” Annie says. “There’s one more thing I forgot.”

Eren cocks his head to the side. “What?”

“If you do take that potion and go to the surface, you won’t be allowed back here again. You will die on the surface as the sea foam you were born from.”

Eren doesn’t give a response before leaving. Annie silently wishes him her best.

Eren arrives at the shore where he left the captain quicker than he’d thought. He drank the flask quickly and immediately felt it, he passed out immediately from the pain in his new legs.

He wakes to someone shaking him. “Are you alright?”

Above him is Captain Levi. His cheeks flush immediately and he sits up. He wants to grin at his new legs but thinks that might seem weird. “I’m fine,” he replies slowly.

“Good,” the captain say and stands, holding out his hand. “Were you shipwrecked from the storm yesterday? I can’t imagine you would want to sleep naked on the beach for any other reason.”

Eren winces at the pain that comes with standing, held expected it of course, but living it was completely different. “Yes, actually,” Eren lies smoothly. “I was –“

Suddenly he notices how close the captain is standing and looking at him. “I know you from somewhere,” he says. “Are you the man who recused me the other morning? I was a little peeved I didn’t get to thank you properly.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, I wanted to get back on the water as soon as possible.”

“And you just ended up back here anyway. Shame,” the captain sighs. “Well since you’re here I would like to thank you, follow me, there are clean clothes in the castle.”

“The castle?”

Levi smirks. “You’re talking to His Royal Highness the Prince of Nautica.”

Eren spends a week at the prince’s side, spending all their time together. He can’t even care how much his legs hurt because he’s so happy to be spending time at this man’s side.

But by the end of the week, he took a walk on the beach with the prince. He was so happy, in fact, he forgot that this couldn’t really last.

“You know,” the prince said. “I really wish you were a woman.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he giggled. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” Levi says, turning and looking at Eren seriously. “Then it would be okay for me to feel the way I do about you.”

Eren almost cried, his throat tightening up. He wanted nothing more than to tell Levi he loved him.

He couldn’t.

He looks down at his feet so Levi’s eyes are boring into his so harshly. “Your majesty! The Queen would like a word with you!”

“I’ll be back,” Levi says.

Eren catches his eyes, committing them to memory as Levi walks away. He turns immediately to the ocean that had once been his home and he cries. “I don’t want to go home,” he says. “But it hurts too much to stay here either.”

Suddenly there’s a clunk on the sand beside him. He looks down to see a knife at his feet. He looks up to see his sisters, each shaven completely bald, smiling at him. “The witch gave us a way to bring you home!” they said. “All you have to do is kill the prince and you can have you tail back to come home!”

Eren picks up the blade and looks at his sisters, tears falling more heavily. “I can’t kill him,” he says. “I love him.”

His sisters watch as he wipes his eyes and looks at the blade. In a swift movement, he plunges the knife into his chest and fall onto the sand, gasping. He hears his sisters’ cries of anguish and he swears he hears Annie cry out to as he looks toward the castle. He sees Levi though one of the windows speaking to his mother. He smiles as he takes his last breath.

His sisters wait for him to turn into foam as the witch said he would, but he does not, he simply lie there, tears and a smile still on his young face.

“Eren! Guess what my mother –“ Levi freezes his descent onto the beach, his eyes going suddenly wide and his heart seeming to stop. “EREN!”

The sisters hide so they can watch as the prince races across the sand to their baby brother.

The first thing he does is pull out the knife and throw it into the water. After that, finding Eren entirely unresponsive, he holds the younger man tightly, crying.

He does not see when the blood on the knife glows and changes the water. Suddenly there were a figure of water standing where the knife landed. “Do not cry, Levi,” the figure says.

Levi looks up, surprised to see the figure has Eren’s face. “Oh my god,” he mutters.

“I’m free now, the Gods took pity because I sacrificed myself and now I’m a god on the sea. I can be with you always now.”

Eren body in Levi’s arms begins to melt and turn into water. “Goddamnit Eren,” Levi mutters, still crying and clutching his wet clothes. “I was going to ask you to marry me.”

Levi doesn’t go home that night.

The Queen finds his lifeless body lying on the sand, just far enough from the water he isn’t wet by the tide, seaweed and ocean flowers decorating his corpse in memorial.


	92. Day 92: Sleep (Neko!Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko!Levi

Eren is exhausted when gets home from work.

He flops on the couch fully aware that he still has things to do, but falls asleep almost immediately anyway.

Levi, who’d been curled up asleep at the foot of the recliner, wakes up at the sound of Eren suddenly falling on the couch. His pushes his ears back in annoyance when he realizes it was just his owner being a doofus that startled him from his nap. His ears perk up again once he realizes Eren is already asleep. Very out of character for the usually endlessly energetic brunette.

Levi gets up and stretches before walking over to Eren. He paws at the boy’s hip for a moment. “Ngh,” Eren groans tiredly and rolls over, shoving his face in the cushion.

Levi is almost offended, Eren _never_ ignores him.

Feeling like something must be wrong, Levi goes to find a blanket. He throws it over Eren haphazardly before curling up beside him, purring quietly at the extra warmth.

…

Eren is surprised to wake up under a blanket. He’s even more surprised to see how unusually affectionate Levi is being. The catboy is curled up between Eren’s chest and the back of the couch, still sleeping but with one of his ears twitching every so often.

Eren, still sleepy himself, cuddles up a little closer and pets Levi’s head while he thinks about what he should have for dinner (no doubt Levi will want tuna again).

He’s almost asleep again when Levi suddenly wakes up and bolts upright, knocking Eren off the couch. “What’s the matter with you?” Eren asks.

Levi simply jumps over him and runs to the kitchen, Eren almost wishes he hadn’t gotten Levi a collar with a bell because the tinkling is always sounds louder when he’s tired. Levi stops beside the counter, gesturing to his bowl.

“Oh, you’re hungry? Can I sleep a little longer and then we can eat?”

When Eren closes his eyes all he gets in a face full of toy mouse before Levi’s curling up beside him on the couch again. “Is that a yes?” Eren asks.

Levi meows at him, tugging at his shirt, before falling right to sleep.

Eren takes that as a definite yes.


	93. Day 93: Possession (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU

“Hey, Cobra!” I’m levitating beside the building where the deal’s supposed to go down.

The villainess, in her emerald green spandex, turns to me slowly. “Aw,” she coos mockingly. “Doesss the baby want to play?” She hisses her s’s like the snake she named herself after.

The man she was holding hostage is still tied up and perched on the edge of the rooftop, ready to be pushed off on Cobra’s whim, with the bag of diamonds seated squarely on his lap. Armin told me she was after information, that the diamonds were an extra incentive (besides the man she had tied up) for whoever was there to meet her.

Above all else, my job it to make sure the hostage goes home alive, no matter what else happens.

“I’m just here to set that man free,” I tell her.

She quirks a meticulously sculpted eyebrow at me. “Oh really? I wouldn’t move him at all if I were you.” I furrow my eyebrows at that. “He’s sitting on a detonator that won’t disengage until I make it. If you move him too early half the buildings on this block are going down.”

I land on the roof nearby so we’re on the same level for negotiations.

“Who are you waiting for Cobra?” I ask.

She smirks at me and, as cliché as it sounds even in my head, the red of her lipstick reminds me of blood. She struts over and starts putting her hands on me. “Sssorry, sssweetheart, that’sss kind of on a need to know basssisss.”

“I’d say I need to know,” I reply casually, brushing her arm.

She giggles. “You know, darling, you’re pretty cute up –“

And then suddenly she’s not in front of me anymore.

I look over to see she’s pinned to the roof by a yellow and purple lion, roaring in her face. The lion suddenly turns into Levi. “Hands off!” he shouts at her.

“What’sss it to you kitty cat?” she hisses. “Got a thing for the goody-goodsss now?”

He growls at her and picks her up by the collar of her suit, holding her over the ledge. “Tell me how to disarm the bombs.”

“Like I’ll tell _you_ ,” she spits.

Her slides his grip, almost dropping her and she shrieks. “How ‘bout now?”

She clutches his wrist, trying to hold on. “There is no bomb! THERE IS NO BOMB! Don’t drop me! Please!”

He sets her back on the roof, she legs shaking, right before he punches her in the side of the head, knocking her out immediately. “Wow,” I say, grinning. “That was –“

Suddenly he’s holding onto my shoulders, kissing me more possessively than I’ve ever known him to act. Right after that he shoves me back with a stern look. “You _ever_ let anyone else get that close to you, I’ll be holding both of you off a roof.”

With that he takes the diamonds from the hostages lap and runs off.

I watch in awe as he goes. I’m half-dazed and still blushing when I let the hostage go free.


	94. Day 94: Words (Canon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse

Levi was _supposed_ to be doing paperwork. He’s been working on it on and off all day, though, so he was getting bored with it quickly. Especially since Eren came to sit in and wait for him about an hour ago. He’d expected the brat to start bugging him by now, he’s always been too antsy to sit still for more than twenty or thirty minutes at a time.

When Levi looks up at Eren, he’s surprised to see Eren writing something. He would assume it was a letter but everyone the brat cared about was in the castle and he could leave to talk to them whenever he wanted.

“What in the world are you doing?” he asks finally.

Eren looks up after a moment of staring at the paper. “I’m trying to write a poem,” he says.

Levi is so taken by that, he can’t really form a response.

Eren ears heat a bit and he looks back down at his paper. “Armin said finding a “creative outlet” might help my anger issues.”

“So you picked poetry?”

“A sonnet, specifically.”

“You’re writing a sonnet? How do you even know what that is?”

“My dad was a doctor, you know, it’s not like I grew up so poor I’m illiterate. My mom liked to read poetry with me.”

“Hm,” Levi replies. “Let me see.”

Eren’s whole face tints pink at that. “No way.”

Levi furrows his eyes. “Why not?”

“Cause it’s awful.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Levi says, getting up from his desk.

Eren eyes go wide as he hides the paper behind his back, half crumpling it in the process. “No.”

“Lemme see,” Levi says, leaning over Eren.

Eren shakes his head and leans back, sitting on the paper.

Levi rolls his eyes. “No other choice then,” he sighs.

Eren gasps just as he realizes what Levi’s about to do. He falls off his seat as Levi begins digging his fingers into his waist, tickling him. He laughs as he’s forced onto the floor and Levi sits on his hips. “Stop! Stop!” he shouts.

When Levi does, he realizes his mistake. “Damnit,” he mutters as Levi picks up the crumpled paper and starts reading.

“What the hell?” Levi growls. “This is illegible!”

Eren frowns. “I said I knew how to read, I haven’t had enough practice to write very well.”

“No, look at this.”

Lev holds out the paper and Eren realizes the ink is smeared from him moving the paper around. “Whoopsies,” he says mockingly.

“You’re rewriting it,” Levi says, crossing his arms. “I expect it finished by tomorrow.”

“What?!” Eren replies. “It took me an hour to write two lines! Iambic pentameter is really hard!”

Levi frowns. “Well I guess you should’ve just let me see this one then, huh?”

Eren frowns but gets back to writing.


	95. Day 95: Coat

“Why is it so cold out here?” Levi shivers, breathing into his hands to warm them up.

“I’m not cold,” Eren replies. Levi glares at his fiancée. “Don’t blame me, this was Hanji’s idea.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I have such shitty friends,” he mutters, hugging himself to keep warm.

Eren shakes his head and stands a little closer to Levi. “I told you you should have worn a coat.”

“Shut up,” Levi mutters, leaning on Eren. “Who lights fireworks in the middle of winter anyway?”

“It’s officially spring this week, you know,” Eren says, wrapping his arms around Levi.

“It sure doesn’t feel like it,” Levi mutters, cuddling into Eren’s warmth.

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Eren says, unzipping his jacket for Levi to stand closer. “Why weren’t you complaining more?”

“I don’t know,” Levi mumbles into Eren’s sweater.

“Do you wanna go sit in the car to wait?”

Levi shakes his head. “They’re probably almost ready to start, actually.”

They stand there in silence for a few minutes, Eren watches as Petra and Auruo sit in the grass a few feet away. She’s supposed to tell him she’s pregnant tonight. “Hey,” Eren says to Levi quietly.

“Hm?”

“Can you believe we’re getting married next week?”

Levi holds on a little tighter. “No, not really.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Neither.”

Eren chuckles into his hair.

Levi looks up at him. “Why the hell are we having a wedding on a Wednesday?”

Eren shrugs. “No one complained about it,” he says. “It’s not like we invited a buttload of people who aren’t gonna come.”

Levi leans into Eren’s neck. “How much do you think is gonna change?”

“What do you mean?”

“We already love together, what’s gonna change? Are we gonna, like, move somewhere else or do something else drastic?”

“We don’t have to.”

Levi sighs. “Know what I think?”

“Hm?”

“We should adopt,” he says. “I mean, not right away, maybe in two or three years after you find permanent work.”

Eren smiles into Levi’s hair. “I like the sound of that.”

A firework goes off behind them.


	96. Day 96: Trust (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero au (I really like these for some reason)

**_BOOM!_ **

“Eren!” My ears are already ringing from the blast so Armin’s shout in my communicator isn’t helping.

“Get outta there!” the despair in Mikasa’s voice kills me as I race around.

I dive into the hatch leading to the basement just before a piece of the crumbling roof would’ve landed on me. “Ow,” I grumble, sitting up.

I move to tap my earpiece, to tell the others I’m alright, but I find it’s gone. “Guys!” I shout toward the ceiling.

“They won’t be able to hear you.”

I jerk, not having realized I wasn’t alone. “Who’s there?”

“You really don’t recognize my voice?” Feline. I immediately go on the defensive. I hear him sigh in the dark. “Slow your roll, wonder boy, there’s no way out even if you do arrest me now, and besides,” I hear him groan and shift around. “I can’t move much right now anyway.”

I find my flashlight on my belt and hear him gasp, scrambling to turn around but clumsy and slow. “I lost my mask,” he says. “Don’t you dare shine that near my face.”

I frown but continue look him over from his chest down. “What happened?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do.”

I can practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Oh please, you just want me alive so you can feel good about putting me in jail.”

I frown. “It’s not like that.”

“So you won’t put me in jail?”

“It’s what I have to do.”

“Why?”

“Because you broke the law, several times over.”

“Did you ever stop to wonder why?”

I scoff. “You obviously get a kick out of it.”

“No, I don’t,” he says. “Do you assume the same of all people like me? We all do this shit for fun?”

I freeze. “Well…”

“I do this because I have to,” he growls. “I can’t get work anywhere else so I have to find money somehow.”

“Why can’t you work?”

He’s quiet for a moment. “When I was thirteen I robbed a convenience store. I would’ve been expunged from my record but I also had a history of assault because I used to prostitute for years after that so all the judges around here hated me too much to be rid of any of it when I turned eighteen. No one wants to hire anyone with a criminal record.”

I’m quiet.

“Feel sorry about your stupid “criminal justice” system yet?”

I take a deep breath. “I know it’s not perfect but of all the supervillians out there, most of you guys are too nuts to let stay on the streets. We have to do _something_.”

I hear him shift around some more as I turn off my flashlight. “Well,” he says. “I’m not like most supervillains.”

“How’s that? You’ve got powers, you commit mass crimes, you –“

“I’m not _just_ taking care of myself, you know,” he says.

I don’t really want to know who else he has to take care of, I don’t want to know who he is outside of his villain persona. My judgment will be compromised.

“What are you doing here anyway?” I ask.

He snorts. “Now you ask? I live here. This basement is where I keep my costume.”

“Wait so –“

“ _Yes_ , dimwit, I’ve been illegally squatting underneath a supermarket.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

I sit down. “My parents kicked me out right after my seventeenth birthday,” I say.

“What are you –“

“My dad couldn’t handle living with a superkid,” I say. “I would accidentally levitate in my sleep and my strength would always switch on when I was angry or upset or unfocused so I would accidentally break things a lot so they told me I had to leave. The Alliance took me right away and it was the first time I didn’t feel wrong about being me. They’re my family. That’s why I _have_ to believe in the justice system, if not I lose my family again.”

I can feel him staring at me. “Wow,” he says.

“So here’s my proposal,” I say. “Because any judgment I make about you from now on will be biased anyway, we form a truce, just between the two of us. I’m not accountable for anything any other heroes do to you but if the decision comes to me, you get to stay free. On one condition.”

“What condition?”

“I can see your face.”

I can hear the barest breath of a chuckle. “That’s quite a condition.”

“You can see mine too.”

He’s silent for a beat. “You’re going to compromise your identity for me?”

“I don’t think you have any reason to tell anyone who I am.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“If I’m right about who you really are, I know more that you think.”

I peel my mask off and finger comb my hair back down. “Give me your flashlight,” he says.

I hand it over and he stands on shaky legs, walking across the small space. I hear him digging in what sounds like a drawer for something before lighting a match. He lights a few candles sitting on that table and brings them over. I smirk when I see his face, mostly trying to hide how much I’m surprised he’s _this_ goodlooking. “I knew it,” I say.

“What?”

“You’re the man whose picture is hanging in the main hall at the orphanage, you’ve been giving them most of the money you’ve been stealing.”

“Less than a fifth of the money I’ve been stealing, actually. I’ve saved most of it.” He looks me over appraisingly. “You really are just a kid,” he mutters. I nod and he smirks at me. “I’m Levi,” he says finally, holding out his hand.

“Eren,” I reply, shaking it.

“Well, Eren, I believe this is the beginning a nice, convenient friendship.”

“Vim!” I hear a shout, definitely Mikasa.

I pull my mask on as quickly as possible. “Get in your civilian clothes and hide your uniform in a bag.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“Vim!” I hear again.

“Down here!” I shout back.

Levi is in normal clothes quicker than I would’ve thought possible, given his injuries he still hasn’t let me see. He finds his mask and shoves it in a bag with the rest of his uniform a couple other things. He blows out the candles just as light breaks from the hatch. Mikasa’s face peeks in, and I can almost see her relief through her mask.

Levi plays the damsel as Mikasa leads me (I’m carrying him) out of the broken building.

It’s the first and last time he _ever_ lets me carry him.


	97. Day 97: Highway (Smut Sunday #14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! (to those of you who celebrate it)

Eren hums absently as he pulls a second Peep from the pack on his lap. On his head, a pair of bunny ears are perched and Levi wonders why his boyfriend seems so excited for this particular holiday; especially given the fact that he doesn’t seem interested in the religious aspects (he slept in so they didn’t go to church this morning). Levi decides, as Eren takes a bite of the marshmallow candy in his hand, that he probably only likes it for the candy.

“Remind me again why Mikasa isn’t driving up with us,” Levi says.

“She drove up by herself yesterday,” he replies. “She wanted to go to church with mom this morning.”

Levi nods and sets his eyes back on the highway. Despite being a holiday, there aren’t many others on this particular road. He’s kind of glad, he’d hate too much traffic on an already four hour drive. “I’m glad I don’t have work tomorrow,” he says.

“Why’s that?” Eren replies, sucking sugar off his fingers.

Levi shoots him a look. “If I find melted sugar on the seats of this car I’m make you lick it off,” he says. He clears his throat to answer Eren’s question, “Cause we’re gonna be home really late tonight.”

Eren chuckles. “Old man, complaining about being up late.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Whatever, brat.”

An hour into the ride, Eren is starting to get antsy about sitting in the car for so long. “We’re not even halfway there are we?” he asks.

“Don’t start,” Levi says.

Eren frowns at him. “You know I hate sitting still.”

“I told you to bring something to do.”

“They’re only so many things you can do in car.”

“Well find _something_ to do.”

Eren stares out the window for a few minutes before getting a mischievous idea. He leans back slightly in his seat and casually starts rubbing at the insides of his thighs slowly, getting himself ready. He undoes the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper slowly, taking out his cock. He pumps it slowly to full hardness. When Levi glances over he almost jerks them onto the shoulder in surprise. “Eren! What the hell?”

Eren laughs, still pumping himself slowly. “You told me to find _something_ to do.”

“Jesus,” Levi mutters, forcing himself to stare at the road ahead.

Eren doesn’t miss the tent suddenly in Levi’s pants.

With a smirk he stops touching himself to reach over to Levi’s lap. Levi tenses immediately when Eren’s hand rests at the top of his thigh. Eren watches as Levi bites his lip when he undoes the older man’s jeans. “Shit,” Levi curses, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as Eren’s fingers wrap around his cock.

Eren is surprised how little time it takes to get Levi completely hard. “God Levi,” he purrs. “You must really like this.”

“If you get come on any surface of this car I’m breaking up with you,” Levi hisses between his teeth.

Eren stares at Levi, who refuses to look at another but the road, before dipping down slowly. Eren’s head gets closer to Levi’s lap at a snail’s pace, he’s waiting for Levi to tell him to stop. When he doesn’t, Eren mouths the tip of his cock gently, trying not to graze Levi with his teeth before of the car’s occasional bumping.

The lower his sinks his head, the fast Eren feels like the car’s moving. He knows he should be at least a little bit afraid but adrenaline is sinking in fast so he finds he doesn’t care very much.

He bobs his head and he car hear Levi trying to control his breathing, trying to control his _everything_ from above him. Eren is surprised to feel Levi’s hips bucking slightly.

He bobs his head with more vigor, pumping his own cock in time.

Levi growls and suddenly Levi’s pulling them onto the shoulder. He puts the car in park before burying his fingers in Eren’s hair. “Fuck yes,” he breathes, bucking up slightly harder.

Eren hums in the back of his throat and Levi’s fingers tighten in his hair as he comes. Still panting, as soon as Eren’s mouth is off him he’s forcing the younger man to sit up. He practically dive’s on the brunette’s dick, sucking and bobbing clumsily but Eren thinks it’s never really felt better.

His own orgasm sneaks up on him, he doesn’t even have time to warn Levi before he’s coming, fast and hard.

The sit side by side, still panting for a few minutes.

Levi checks himself in the mirror and tucks himself back in his pants before pulling back onto the road.

Eren doesn’t complain about boredom for the rest of the ride.


	98. Day 98: Black

A completely black suit hangs on the back of the door.

Today is probably the first time I’m really glad Hanji is conspicuously and questionably wealthy (today isn’t the day to question her, sure, but still); she’s letting Eren and I get married in her ridiculous house.

Oh my God.

I’m getting married today.

There’s a knock on the door. “Yeah?” I ask, still staring at my suit.

In walks Erwin in all his tall, blonde glory. He smiling at me like he knows exactly what I’m thinking. “You doing alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” I say defensively.

He nods and holds up a bag. “Nanaba just got here with the veils.”

Hanji was disappointed when I told her I didn’t want to wear a dress so she managed to talk Eren and I into wearing veils instead. I thought it was a pretty dumb but if it’ll make her happy I’ll wear it, it’s not like I can’t get pictures without it on too.

“Thanks,” I say and take my suit off the door, laying it on the bed. “You gonna hang out while I get changed.”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Erwin grins at me and I twist my expression to make it _look_ like it irritates me. “What?”

“I’m just really giddy _you’re_ the first one of my friends to get married.”

I roll my eyes and start stripping to put on my suit. “Is your speech going to be as embarrassing as I think it’s gonna be?”

“Probably not,” he replies. “I’m somewhere in the balance between the extremes Petra and Hanji will be presenting. I’ve heard both of them and think Hanji’s gonna get a lot of laughs but Petra’s gonna make you cry.”

“Great,” I say, putting on my suit pants. “Glad I don’t wear makeup then.”

I finish getting dressed in silence but when I turn back, Erwin’s smiling again. “It’s cool seeing you this grown up,” he says.

“Oh yeah?”

“There was a time when we were younger that I didn’t know where you were going so I’m glad you’ve gotten here.”

I look into his eyes and sigh. “Alright, you giant marshmallow, help me put my veil on before Hanji gets here with the flowers.”

Erwin towers over me, fussing with the veil and my hair.

“I still can’t believe you went and got a license _just_ so you could marry us,” I mutter.

Erwin shrugs. “What’re friends for?” he asks with a chuckle. “Plus I was pretty sure you were going to name me your best man and I don’t think Hanji would’ve been very happy about that.”

“We’re getting married in her damn house, she’d have gotten over it.”

Erwin snorts. “You know she’d never stop talking about it.”

I shrug as I feel his hands leave my head for good. “I’m glad you decided on a white veil, you might’ve looked like you were walking a death march otherwise.”

I look in the mirror and my breath catches and I have to freeze for a moment.

Oh my God.

 _I’m getting married today_.

There’s another knock on the door. “He’s decent,” Erwin says.

Hanji walks in in the black, sequin dress she’s spent the last two weeks working on. “Aw, Levi,” she says. “You look so cute.”

I shoot her a glare. “Call me cute again and I’ll make your glasses a part of your eyes.”

She rolls her eyes. “I thought your boutonnieres, can you get them on each other without help?”

“We’ll be fine,” Erwin says, nodding.

Hanji nods and leaves the box with our flowers on the table by the door. I get the box and can’t help but smile at the flowers inside. Since everyone on my side is wearing black, we’re all wearing white roses. Hanji special ordered blue roses for everyone on Eren’s side since they’re all wearing white.

Erwin picks up my flower and gets to pinning it to my jacket. Indo the same for him and he looks me over, still grinning. “You really do look good Levi,” he says.

“Thanks,” I reply.

“Ten more minutes,” he says. “You wanna be alone?”

I take a deep breath. “You go finish getting ready,” I say, nodding.

He grips my shoulder comfortingly before leaving the room. Once I’m alone again, I walk up to the mirror and look at myself.

I really am getting married today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X3


	99. Day 99: White

A completely white suit hangs on the back of the door.

I didn’t realize just how rich Hanji is until she suggested Levi and I get married in her house (imagine my surprise at finding out she lives completely by herself in this ridiculous mansion).

Oh man.

I’m getting married today.

There’s a knock on the door. “Yeah?” I ask, still staring at my suit.

In walks Armin, smiling excitedly at me. “You doing alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” I reply, sighing.

He holds up a bag. “Nanaba just got here with your veil.”

I take it and drape it across the bed asking, “Where’s Mikasa?”

His expression droops slightly. “She went to call your parents again and then after that she’s helping usher because Hanji’s a little too busy to keep on top of that too.”

I take a deep breath, sitting on the bed. “What if they don’t come Armin?”

Armin sighs quietly and sots beside me, taking my hand. “Then they’re missing out,” he says. “Tonight’s going to be the most fun we’ve ever had and if they don’t want to be here for it that’s their problem.”

I look down at my lap. “That’s not gonna make it any less sad.”

“Well, think of it this way,” he says. “As soon as the ceremony’s over we have a cocktail hour outside where you can get drunk off your ass and won’t even realize your parents weren’t here. Not to mention, you’re marrying the love of your life tonight.”

I feel my cheeks heat up at that, a bubble forming in my chest that makes me want to smile. “Are you gonna stay in here while I get changed?”

Armin snorts. “You ask that like I didn’t see you butt-naked at sleepovers well into high school.”

I laugh and start stripping. “You’re not going to let anyone spill anything on me, right?”

“Not if I can help it.”

I dress in relative silence and when I turn back to Armin he already has my veil out of the bag. “Sit down,” he tells me.

I perch myself on the bed and Armin kneels behind me, pinning the veil into my hair with such ease it’s almost like he practiced. “Alright,” he says as his hands leave my head.

When I stand up, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

_I’m getting married today._

“You clean up really nice, Eren,” Armin says, smiling at me softly.

“Thank you,” I reply.

There’s a knock on the door. “Come in,” I say.

In peeks Hanji, when she sees me, a huge grin lights up her face. “Oh my goodness, you’re adorable,” she says. She walks further inside and sets a box on the table by the door. “Will you two be alright pinning your boutonnieres on?”

“We should be fine,” Armin says, taking my rose out.

Hanji smiles at me. “Break a leg tiger,” she says and leaves quickly.

Armin pins on my flower and smooth’s out my lapels. “Reminds me of prom,” he says absently, laughing.

“What?” I ask, chuckling as well, picking up his flower.

“Jean didn’t want to take you and Mikasa was going with Annie so I was really surprised you wanted to go with me instead of just going alone. I know it didn’t mean anything, especially because back then you didn’t know about my crush on you –“

“I’m still mad you never told me.”

“– but that was one of my favorite nights from high school. And you never said anything even though I stabbed you with the pin three times before I got it to stay.”

I smile at my best friend. “Dork,” I say.

“Dweeb,” he replies.

I sit on the bed again and Armin just stares at me for a moment. “There’s only a few minutes left,” he says. “Do you wanna be alone?”

I take a deep breath. “Yeah,” I reply.

He gives me one last smile before going on his way.

I stare at the ceiling and swallow the sudden thick feeling in my throat.

I really am getting married today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Day 100, loves? :D


	100. Day 100: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A youtube playlist of songs actually used (plus some extras i just wanted to imagine everyone dancing to) can be found here : http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcHeomP_pyaCz-a3ieNXlg5gAk4whsfWT
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck around this long, I love you all so much.  
> Thanks also to any newbies, I hope you stick around for more :)
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

The foyer of Hanji’s mansion is decked out entirely in white with blue flowers and a few gold decorations here and there. A sort of alter in set up at the foot of the staircase in the center of the area, where Eren, Levi, and Erwin will be standing. Dozens of chairs are set up on front of it, Mikasa is ushering people to their seats while also trying not to move around so much her up do starts to fall or she loses sequins of her dress. She almost thinks it’s odd Eren had her wear white, but she supposes there’s no bride to offend so she thinks it’s probably doesn’t matter.

The photographer and videographer Hanji hired both seem mildly confused though.

She shrugs it off and meets up with Hanji so they can do the last headcount for guests, it seems everyone is here early.

“Are we ready?” Hanji asks.

Mikasa nods in reply and they go up the stairs to their respective hallways split off at the top. “It’s time,” she tells Erwin, tapping his arm on her way to get Levi.

Erwin takes a deep breath and smiles at her. “Can’t wait.”

“For this to be over? Me either.”

Erwin snorts and laugh and goes down the staircase.

At the bottom, he clears his throat. “Welcome, everyone,” he says, smiling pleasantly. “Thank you all for being here, my name is Erwin Smith and I’ll be officiating the wedding tonight. The grooms have requested that everyone turn off their cell phones for the duration of the ceremony and please do not take picture, there are photographers here to take them for you and you can take as many as you want at the reception.”

He clears his throat again and cues the music to start.

.o.o.o.

Eren feels like he’s going to throw up in the last few minutes before Mikasa comes to get him. “You okay?” she asks.

He nods but he really doesn’t. “Why am I so nervous?” he asks.

Mikasa shrugs, smiling softly at him. “No reason to be,” she says. “You love Levi right? Everything’s going to be fine.”

He takes a deep breath and hugs her. “Thanks for being here Mikasa,” he says.

She hugs him back and kisses his cheek. “What are sister’s for?” she asks.

The hallway is dark but the entrance to the staircase is well lit enough he can see Armin waiting and Hanji standing on the other side. “Oh God,” he mutters.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Armin whispers.

Eren nods for him like he did Mikasa. Armin gives him a wary look but it’s time for him to walk downstairs so he has to let it go.

He leans on Mikasa until she goes and Petra gives him a smile before she goes last of their wedding party. He’s rubbing his hands together but as soon as he looks up and sees Levi, everything suddenly settles.

He swallows and lets go of tension he hadn’t even realized he was carrying as Levi smiles at him. They meet in the middle and hook their elbows together. “Ready?” Levi asks.

Eren gives a short nod as they begin descending the stairs. Eren doesn’t even have the presence of mind to notice Hanji did indeed find a pianist who could play a version of _I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ for them to walk to.

At the foot of the stairs, Eren stands beside Armin and Mikasa and Levi stands beside Hanji and Petra. Erwin stands in the middle, smiling at both of them. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind these men in the ties of –“

That’s where Eren starts to tune him out, much more interested in staring at Levi and _really_ wanting to kiss him because the last time they say each other was yesterday morning. Although, Eren has to admit Erwin does have the perfect voice for this sort of thing.

“I’ve known both of these men for an incredibly long time,” Erwin says. “Levi has been my best friend since we met as kids so I actually know about how they met second hand. I wasn’t there to see it myself but Levi told me his parents one day suddenly told him he was going to be babysitting his neighbors’ son from then on. Imagine his surprise ten years later when they started dating.”

Levi smirks. “Way to make it sound creepy, Erwin,” he mutters.

“Love you too, Levi,” he says and without missing a beat continues, “It’s been quite a journey for them; more arguments than I could’ve handled but also so much more love than I could ever dream of having myself.” He clears his throat, surprising himself with how often he seems to be doing this today. “I believe you wrote your own vows?”

They both nod and Eren fidgets with the paper he’s written them on, not really intending to read from it at all. “A long, long time ago, on the day you graduated middle school. I was very disappointed to find out you wouldn’t be babysitting me that night and I’d be stuck with my aunt. Having not eaten dinner, I went outside by myself expecting to cry but then, suddenly, like the angel I thought you were back then, you appeared. You came in and cooked me dinner and I told you that night that I was going to marry you one day. I know you thought I was only joking but I was completely serious then and I stayed serious after we started dating too. Levi, I promise to remain the biggest pain in the ass –“

The guests mostly laugh.

“you have ever met. I promise to sometimes forget to clean up the kitchen when I’m done baking, forget the dust even after you tell me three times, _and_ forget to make the bed on morning I get up after you. But more importantly,” Eren takes Levi’s ring from Armin. “With this ring, I promise I’ll always, _always_ love you no matter what.”

Eren slides the ring on Levi’s finger and Levi has to look away to compose himself before he speaks.

“Eren, I wrote actual vows but I have kind of been thinking about something better all day so if this sounds like shit you can read what I originally wrote later.” Eren looks at him encouragingly and Levi takes a deep breath. “When I woke up this morning and realized that I was sleeping alone for the first time in… probably since you went backpacking with Armin and Mikasa, I felt absolutely crushed. For a minute, while I was still half asleep, I thought you’d left me or something. And then, right after I turned off my alarm you texted me and for some reason I couldn’t stop smiling. And I realized,” Levi looks up and makes sure eyes looking into his eyes. “For as much as you annoy me and I think I hate you sometimes, I love you so much I couldn’t let you go of I tried.”

He takes Eren’s ring from Petra. “So, with this ring, I promise to stay by your side and love you as long as either one of us is still breathing.”

Eren has to grind his teeth into his lip to keep from crying.

Erwin smiles at them and says, “So, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss –“

Eren is wrapped around Levi before he can finish speaking.

“Horny monsters,” Hanji mutters to Petra as they giggle.

When they don’t let go, Erwin taps Eren on the shoulder and clears his throat.

Eren backs off sheepishly as more music plays and they go upstairs, flanked by their party and eventually Erwin as well.

Inside one of the rooms, Hanji says, “And the award for quickest but sweetest wedding ceremony goes to!”

“Shut up, Hanji,” Levi says, sitting down with Eren sitting half on his lap.

“How long until we get to participate in the cocktail hour?” Eren asks.

“We don’t get to go because the photographer’s going to be taking some nice pictures of us, but I asked Moblit to bring up champagne between pictures and the official start of the reception,” Hanji says, sitting down as well.

“When’re pictures?” Armin asks.

“As soon as the chairs are cleared from the foyer, we’re taking pictures in there and, hopefully, on the stairs.”

After a few minutes, Levi gets up and drags Eren behind him. “Where’re you two going?” Erwin asks.

Levi gives him a bored look. “I haven’t seen Eren since yesterday, I’d like a couple minutes of alone time before a barrage of people and dancing exhaust us.”

“Just don’t mess up your suits before pictures,” Hanji says with a wink.

Eren blushes. “Shut up, glasses,” Levi says and pulls Eren out of the room.

They go to the other end of the hallway and walk into a bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them, Hanji told the videographer to follow them, catching this through the crack in the door:

“Anyway,” Levi says, pulling his ipod from a drawer he’d stashed it in earlier. “I’m not dealing with the shit Hanji’ll give me for picking a song this mushy for our first dance, so we’re doing it now with no one around and our “first dance” later can just be for show.”

Eren giggles and Levi makes a face. “What?” he asks.

“You’re pretty romantic, but not usually quite _this_ romantic,” Eren says.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi mutters, starting the song and leaving it on the dresser to walk over to Eren.

The song starts and they begin swaying slowly, more embracing than really dancing but neither of them really care.

_“I close my eyes and I smile, knowing that everything is alright.”_

“I know this song,” Eren says quietly as it begins. “What it called again?”

“ _18 th Floor Balcony_,” Levi replies into his neck.

“New favorite song,” Eren says into his hair and they both laugh quietly.

The videographer backs off to let the photographer get a few shots in before going back to see how the others are waiting. “What were they up to in there?” Hanji asks immediately.

“You can see later,” the videographer says. “Or one of them might tell you if you ask.”

“Seriously Hanji,” Petra says. “They deserve a little privacy.”

“Privacy?” Hanji asks. “Weddings are all about shoving how much you love someone in the entire world’s face, why would they wanna hide somewhere?”

“Maybe because you’re so loud?” Armin suggests quietly and Mikasa, Petra, and Erwin laugh.

Hanji makes a face. “You guys are so mean.”

“Says Levi’s second best friend,” Mikasa says. “Wanna see someone mean, just look at him.”

“Yeah,” they all agree with a sigh.

“At least he’s got a few redeeming qualities,” Petra says.

“Like what?” Erwin asks. “I mean besides his reliability and humor.”

“He’s got Eren,” she says.

Mikasa nods with a smile. “Eren is much nicer.”

“Yeah,” they all agree.

They chat quietly until Moblit comes up to tell them the chairs are cleared. “We have to get the newlyweds,” Hanji says.

“What? They’re already downstairs,” Moblit says.

“Huh? When did they –“

“Only a couple of minutes ago,” Moblit says. “C’mon.”

Levi and Eren are indeed already waiting downstairs, holding hands and talking quietly.

“Okay,” says the photographer. “I want the ones in white first. Moblit, was it? Can you go get the parents?”

Eren immediately droops slightly but stands on the stairs with Mikasa and Armin to have their pictures taken.

“Just the brother and sister now.”

Armin walks back to the group. Eren puts an arm around Mikasa’s waist right as the door opens. They take the picture but when Eren looks at who walked in, he almost cries. “Mom?” he asks.

She smiles at him and he runs over to hug her. “Hey sweetheart,” she says.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” He says, unable to stop grinning as tears prick at his eyes.

“It took some convincing but Mikasa wore your father down enough to let me come at least. The ceremony was beautiful, sweetie,” she says. “Short, but it was very nice.”

“You were here for the ceremony? I thought Mikasa was still calling almost right before it started.”

“Surprise,” Mikasa says. “She got here yesterday and she stayed with me.”

The tears really do spill over as he hugs Mikasa. “I love you so much,” he says.

“Stop,” she says. “You’re gonna get tearstains all over both of us.”

“Okay, can I have the white groom and his mother?” The photographer asks.

Carla wipes Eren’s tears off and walks over to the staircase to have their picture taken. Levi watches, smiling as Levi takes a picture with his parents, looking drained between all their combined energy already but nonetheless happy.

What seems like a thousand pictures later, they go back upstairs with a bottle of champagne and glasses for the seven of them, their parents having gone back to socialize for the remainder of the cocktail hour.

Hanji pours all their glasses. “To the greatest wedding ever thrown in my house!” she toasts.

“Here here,” Erwin says.

As they drink, Levi suddenly remembers Petra. “You can’t drink, I almost forgot,” he says.

She shrugs. “It’s alright, it’s for a good cause.”

“What cause?” Armin asks.

“I’m pregnant,” she says, smiling.

Hanji gasps. “No way! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Sorry,” she replies, absolutely not sorry. “Auruo didn’t even know until the fireworks display last week.”

“Speaking of,” Erwin says. “Wouldn’t you rather be with him downstairs?”

“No,” she says. “He’s probably with Gunter and Erd, it’s been a while since they’ve had time to catch up so I’d rather be here.”

“That sounds a little sad,” Mikasa says. “Everything alright.”

Petra shrugs. “I love him and all, but things have been a little tense recently. There’ve been layoffs at his work recently so he might get laid off too so baby timing isn’t exactly excellent and…” she trails off. In the silence, she shocks herself into forcing a smile. “Anyway, forget about that. Today’s supposed to be happy, right? Let’s have fun.”

Levi and Eren both take their veils off before Moblit comes back to tell them the guests are in the reception room and they’re ready to introduce the grooms. “Ugh,” Eren groans as they make their way downstairs. “Why can’t we eat and _then_ dance.”

“It’s only one dance, then toasts, _and then_ we can eat.”

“I’m gonna be drowning in champagne before we get actual food, you know,” Eren replies.

Levi snorts as they wait outside the door to the reception room. The other have already gone in to their seats so it’s just the two of them and the two guys waiting to open the doors for them.

_“Introducing, for the very first time, Levi and Eren Jaeger!”_

“Glad you took my name,” Eren mutters as they walk inside, slowly moving toward the dance floor.

“Glad we danced earlier cause I’d be super nervous now otherwise,” Levi replies.

They get into position for the choreographed waltz they learned this past weekend. _You and Me_ by Lifehouse starts playing and suddenly they’re moving around the floor like there aren’t dozens of people watching.”

Levi’s been mouthing the words the entire time but the first ones he sings out loud are, “ _And I dunno why, I can’t keep my eyes off of you_.”

Eren snorts, grinning. “You’re so cheesy.”

“No, I’m giddy,” Levi replies. “We’re married now.”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

Levi shrugs. “Got all the time in the world.”

As the song ends, the guests clap and they hold hands as they walk to their seats between Mikasa and Petra. The wait staff goes around filling everyone’s glasses for the toasts. Armin, Mikasa, Petra, Erwin, and Hanji stand in the middle of the dance floor where everyone can see them. Hanji goes first.

“Evening everyone!” she says. “Okay, give me a cheer if you’re happy to be here right now!” Most people clap politely. “You can do better than that,” she says. “Give me a cheer if you’re happy for the newlyweds.” The room turns into a small uproar. “ _That’s_ more like it!” she nods to herself. “Now then, on to my speech.”

She clears her throat. “Levi and I met on a particularly rainy morning in September. I remember because I was upset it was raining on my birthday. I was playing with blocks during recess when suddenly I realized there was a little black-haired boy drawing in the corner by himself. Naturally, being the kind human being I am, I went over to talk to him over to find..!” she pauses for effect. “He was the biggest asshole of a kid I’d ever met.” Most of the guests laugh, Eren included, making Levi elbow him.

“You know it’s true,” Eren whispers.

“But,” Hanji says, grinning, “I made him my friend anyway, obviously. Not once have I know him to be a particularly nice guy except for two people; Petra, obviously cause she’s the little sister, and Eren. Eren, who seemed like a mythical creature for a while because Levi wouldn’t let me meet him for the _longest_ time. Old bastard tried to keep the candy all to himself.”

Levi snorts a laugh at that and Eren elbows him this time. “What, _sugar_?” Levi whispers.

Eren rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh.

“When I _did_ finally meet Eren, I couldn’t believe it. Eren is probably the only person I’ve ever known who was able to actually get that huge stick out of Levi’s ass _and_ match him in an argument. And I’m so glad for it. Levi, I’m glad to have been your friend all these years. And Eren, make sure you keep Levi on his soft side. I love you both and good luck.”

She raises her glass and passes the microphone off to Erwin.

“Hey everyone,” he says, smiling. “There’s no way I can really follow that up so I’ll make this quick. Levi, you’ve been my best friend for a very, _very_ long time but all the stories I would want to tell up here would make you want to beat me to death, like when I had a crush on Petra when we were kids.” Petra’s shocked face makes everyone laugh.

“She didn’t know?” Eren asks Levi quietly.

Levi shakes his head, his shoulder shaking with his low chuckles. “I really did beat the shit outta him.”

Erwin tries to talk but has to take a moment to chuckle. “And I don’t blame him for breaking my nose that week,” he laughs again. “But anyway, I really do love you Levi and I think Eren’s really good for you. Congratulations on finding people you’re happy enough with to get married and good luck.”

His raises his glass and the rooms applauds as Erwin hands the microphone to Armin.

Armin smiles directly at Eren. He takes a deep breath. “Eren and I have been best friends since we met in pre-school,” he says. “So I’m pretty confident I’ve known him long enough to know that as long as he’s with Levi, they will have a successful marriage, I really believe that. However, it is my duty as his best friend, to tell the most embarrassing story I can think of.”

Eren’s eyes widen at that. “What?” Levi asks.

Eren just keeps his eyes locked on Armin.

“When we were in high school,” Armin says. “Eren decided that we were all gonna go to a gay nightclub.”

“Shit,” Eren mutters, sinking into his chair.

Levi quirks an eyebrow at this.

“None of us told any of our parents we all piled into Krista’s van to drive to the city. When we were halfway there, Eren suddenly takes off his jacket and this idiot was wearing a black mesh shirt with nothing underneath, all this metal jewelry, and the tightest jeans I’ve _ever_ seen him wear.”

Levi snorts. “You still got this outfit?” he asks.

“Shut up,” Eren mutters, blushing.

“Mind you, this was right after Jean had broken up with him so he was just really overly excited about having a night out. Not even an hour after we got to the club, he got lost on his own. Only to find him an hour later making out with a stranger in the bathroom. As soon as they realized I’d found them, the guy threw up on Eren and ran out the club top speed.”

The awkward chuckles filling the room made Eren want to start laughing too.

“Needless to say, we left immediately; just the two of us, I mean. The others were all busy so we called a cab and since my parents weren’t home that night, I let Eren wash his clothes at my house. _That_ is real friendship, and I’m happy to say that is one of the most fun nights I’ve ever had with you, Eren. I love you and I’m so proud of you. Congratulations.”

Eren downs the rest of his glass after that. “If you’re wondering, I threw that shirt out after that,” he tells Levi quietly.

The room quiets down as Mikasa takes the microphone.

“Eren’s parents took me in when Eren and I were both eleven years old and I’m thankful every single morning when I wake up that I had the opportunity to grow up beside him. Things were hard at first, since my English was choppy at best, but he was patient, more patient than anyone had been with me, and within a year and a half I was already speaking English pretty fluently and I was acting a little less shy than before. All because I had such a sweet little brother to help me along. I don’t really have any embarrassing stories like Armin has, but I can say that Eren, I know you know I thought it was a bad idea when you started dating Levi, but right now I’m really glad you’re always too stubborn to listen to me. Words can’t express how happy I am for you tonight and I hold you and Levi can stay this happy forever. Congratulations.”

Eren wants to cry again after that, after Mikasa hands off the microphone he runs around the table to go hug her. The aww’s from all the guests watching are what force Mikasa to hug him back and they stay like that for a long moment. “I love you, Mikasa,” he says.

She chuckles into his hair. “Love you too, dork,” she says and they let go.

Levi shakes his head at Eren as he sits back down. “What?” Eren asks. Levi just chuckles and leans back in his seat. Eren rolls his eyes. “Like you’re not gonna hug Petra like that when she’s done,” he mutters as Petra clears her throat.

“Hello, everyone,” she says. “I promise I’m the last one and then we can have dinner, alright?”

The sounds of approval from the crowd make Petra grin before she clears her throat.

“Levi, I could never has asked for a better big brother than you. You’ve always been there for me, even in your difficult phases when you didn’t want anything to do with anyone, you always had time to do things for me or helped me out. You took me to get my prom dress when mom and dad didn’t have money to even think about getting one for me and you were there to help me through my first big breakup. Most importantly, when mom and dad kicked me out after we went backpacking, you let me move in with you without question. Which was great because there was no way I could’ve told you then why they kicked me out for real, but that’s not what tonight’s about.”

Petra takes a deep breath and looks directly at Levi. “When we were little, you pinky swore to me that we’d be best friends forever. Now you’re getting married and I’m having a baby and I miss all the time that we aren’t still kids living with mom and dad but I’m so, so, _so_ glad that we can be here tonight. I’m glad you’ve met someone you want to share your life with. And I’m gladder than anything that you’ve kept your promise and we are still best friends. I love you big brother, and I hope you and Eren are happy.”

She holds up her glass and Eren surprised when he turns to see Levi’s not in his seat. The raven is crying and crossing the room to hug his sister. Eren chuckles quietly to himself as the waiters start coming around with dinner. “Told ya,” Eren says as Levi sits back down.

“Shut up,” Levi replies.

After dinner the DJ starts playing dance music and nearly everyone is crammed onto the dance floor. It starts out slow, on the third song Eren is dancing with Petra to _Build Me Up Buttercup_. The part starts cranking up when _It’s Raining Men_ and _Party in the USA_ play.

It’s not long before Eren’s had enough drinks to twerk when _Don’t Drop That Thun Thun_ plays.

Immediately after that, though, it’s time to cut the cake.

Intoxicated as both Levi and Eren are, it’s a bit of a spectacle. Eren almost trips onto the cake but luckily Erwin was standing close enough by to catch him. “Nice trip, Eren?” Levi asks.

“Shut up,” Eren replies, squashing cake in his new husband’s face.

It’s supposed to be dessert time, but when _Raise Your Glass_ starts playing, Eren can’t help but go back on the dance floor. Almost everyone follows.

Eren actually talks Levi into grinding with him when _Ignition_ plays and everyone is having too much fun to be annoyed that _Video Killed the Radio Star_ plays and gets stuck in all of their heads.

It’s nearly three am when the DJ calls, “Thank you all for joining us tonight! I want everyone on the dance floor now for the last song of the night!”

Everyone groans about it being the last one, but they don’t complain about pairing off for the slow beginning of _Last Dance_.

“Did you have fun?” Levi asks Eren, both of them a little more sober after two hours of straight dancing.

“So much fun,” Eren replies. “I wish we could do this all the time.”

“How exhausting,” Levi says, slumping against Eren’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun too?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I don’t usually like dancing but this was nice.”

“I’m glad,” Eren says, as the song speeds up and they break apart to dance a little harder.

By the end, most of the guest are off getting their things together to leave.

Eren and Levi took to sitting near the door so people could say their goodbyes on their way out.

When only Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa are left, Eren and Levi finally get back up. Levi stretches. “Do we have to clean anything up tonight?”

“We can take care of it in the morning,” Hanji says, waving her hand dismissively. “Or _I_ will, I guess, you two have a plane to catch in the morning.”

“I’m probably gonna sleep on the plane,” Eren says. “I didn’t realize how tired I am until just now.”

“It’s a long enough flight,” Levi says.

Armin yawns. “Do you want me to stay the night to help you clean up in the morning?” he asks.

“I don’t care,” she says, opening the door that leads down the stairs to her bedroom. “See you tomorrow, guys.”

“Night Hanji,” Eren says.

“Want me to give you a ride home, Mikasa?” Erwin asks.

“That’s be great,” She replies.

As they leave, Armin goes upstairs to sleep and Levi hooks his arm with Eren. “Ready to go home?” he asks.

Eren nods, smiling dreamily as they walk outside.


	101. Day 101: Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've officially written more than a hundred of these.

“It has literally only been three weeks Hanji,” Levi says.

“So? I wanna relive my maid of honor speech!”

Hanji’s holding u the DVD excitedly. Eren is looking at Levi, who is looking at Erwin, who has no idea what to do. “C’mon guys~” she goads. “Please?”

“Fine,” Levi sighs. “Have you watched it yet?”

“It’s _your_ wedding video, why would I watch it before you?”

Levi doesn’t reply so they all settle on the couch together. The video starts from the ceremony, with Erwin’s introduction. “Ugh, I sound so awful on film,” he says, making a face.

Eren stares him. “You’re kidding right? If I didn’t love Levi so much I would’ve married you _just_ for your voice.”

“Hey,” Levi frowns.

“I said if I didn’t love you,” Eren says. “Obviously I love you a lot if I gave that up.”

Levi rolls his eyes and watches as Petra goes down the stairs.

“She looked good for being three months pregnant,” Hanji says.

Levi grins when he sees himself and Eren going down the stairs. “Now those are some sexy motherfuckers,” he says.

Eren giggles but five minutes later, when his vows start he covers his eyes. “Shit, I cannot listen to myself talk at all.”

Hanji tries prying his hands off his ears. “Come _on_ ,” she urges. “The part about when you were a kid is literally the sweetest thing.”

“Then you listen to it,” he whines.

Hanji pouts and lets go. “You’re done anyway.”

Levi just scowls the entire time he’s speaking. “It just sounds so damn cheesy,” he says.

“It’s supposed to,” Erwin chuckles. “You were getting married.”

“Whatever,” Levi grumbles.

The ceremony’s over a moment later and both Levi and Eren are surprised to see the cameraman following them down the hall after their short stint with the others in the waiting room. “Oh god,” Eren breathes.

Levi covers his face with his hand. “No one was supposed to see this,” he groans.

Erwin looks on with confusion and Hanji with incredible excitement.

_“I’m not dealing with the shit Hanji’ll give me for picking a song this mushy for our first dance, so we’re doing it now with no one around and our “first dance” later can just be for show.”_

“No,” Hanji drawls with a grin that is quickly devolving into giggles.

Eren covers his own face as he hears himself say, “ _You’re pretty romantic, but not usually quite_ _this_ _romantic_ _._ ”

“That sounds pretty terrible in retrospect,” Eren mumbles.

Hanji cackles as they start dancing. “Oh my god!” she cries. “You guys are _so corny_!”

“Shut the hell up!” Levi growls.

Eren’s face stays red, even after the videographer walked away. Hanji is still giggling. Erwin nudges her. “And you wonder why they only tell me about things.”

She makes a face and they’re quiet through the speeches but them the reception starts. “I wonder if you can see when I start getting really drunk?” Eren asks.

When the twerking starts Levi says, “Probably right there.”

Eren frowns. “At least my ass looks cute.”

“Seriously? Your ass is always cute,” Levi says.

Erwin gets up then.

“Where’re you going?” Hanji asks.

“That was too much. I just saw too much of Eren’s… bum and then they talked about it, I gotta go for a second.”

“Pansy!” Levi shouts after him.

Eren rolls his eyes.

The rest of the video is quick somehow, despite Eren knowing this part of the wedding was well over two hours long. Erwin comes back somewhere in the last twenty minutes with a bag of McDonalds. “What the hell?” Levi asks. “You needed to get away from us _that_ bad?”

“No, not really,” Erwin say chuckling. “I’d just be willing to wager Petra and I remember the reception better than anyone else ‘cause neither of us drank during it.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Congratulations of being sober, I bet you were also one of like ten people who didn’t go home to fuck that night.”

Erwin makes a face. “It was like three-thirty in the morning, did you two really –?”

“Twice,” Eren says, nodding.

Erwin walks out again.


	102. Day 102: Plane

“I should’ve slept,” Eren says, sipping his third cup of coffee. “I feel like I’m going to die.”

“Some of that’s probably from all the alcohol last night,” Levi replies, putting their second suitcase in the trunk.

“Still.”

“Well,” Levi says as they get into the car. “Do you have any regrets about last night?”

Eren’s cheeks get a little pick. “Just that I didn’t sleep. In theory, the idea of fucking until the sun comes up sounds romantic but when you have to be a functioning person after the sun rises it all just falls apart.”

“I’m still surprised I’m functioning,” Levi replies.

Eren shrugs. “I’m glad the plane ride is so long, we can just sleep through it.”

“It’s eight hours, right?”

“Just about, I think.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna sleep.”

Eren giggles. “I don’t know what you’re going to do when we get back, you have work the day after, right?”

“Erwin will understand if I need to take a day to shake off jetlag.”

Eren looks out the window for a while. “You sure you’re ready for this Levi?”

“What?”

“Going to Paris? You know what your mom looks like, what will you do if you see her? What if –“

“You literally spent three months talking me into honeymooning in France and you’re having second thoughts _now_?”

Eren looks sheepish. “In all the arguments you had against it, none of them had to do with your mom. I was surprised it all, I expected that to be what you cling to.”

Levi sighs. “Can’t run forever, you know?”

Eren looks at Levi. “Yeah.”

“To answer your question, I don’t know what I’ll do if I see her. We might not see her at all anyway.”

“If you don’t have the nerve to talk her, would you mind if I did?”

“What?”

“Like, say we see her at a park reading a book. Would you mind if I walked up and said hello?”

“You don’t know French.”

“You said she wrote you a letter in English.”

“Who knows how much she still knows though.”

“Would you?”

Levi bites the inside of his cheek. “I have no idea. Maybe. Maybe not.”

Eren yawns and sinks into his seat.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, we’re not even at the airport yet.”

“I’m just gonna take a catnap,” Eren replies, curling up on the seat.

He ends up sleeping until they get to the airport.


	103. Day 103: Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue is French, use your imagination.

Eren giggles giddily.

“What?” Levi asks, smirking and holding Eren’s hand.

“We’re in Paris,” Eren replies, grinning.

Levi rolls his eyes. “You’ve been here before.”

“Not with you. And not feeling this clean with this much spending money.”

“Gross.”

“Says the guy who let me fuck him before I even had a shower when I got home.”

“Yeah well, being horny and lonely does that to a guy.”

They are seated outdoors at a café to eat lunch, Levi orders for both of them. “Know what I think’s a little strange?” Eren asks.

“Hm?”

“That you decided to learn French even though you had no intention of ever coming to France.”

Levi shrugs. “You say that like I’m not also fluent in German, Dutch, Italian, Mandarin, and Japanese.”

Eren frowns at him. “I still wanna know where you found the time and patience to learn all that.”

When Levi doesn’t reply right away, Eren looks him. “Levi?”

Levi is staring past him at something. Something that has seriously caught him off guard.

Eren turns to see he’s been staring at a woman. She doesn’t look very old, but she’s let her long hair grow in white and silver. She’s thin and dignified but she looks pretty short, even sitting a few tables away, reading and sipping at her drink. She’s dressed all in black with bright red shoes and a red hat. There’s something distinctly familiar about her. Those eyes. That face.

Eren gasps, turning sharply back to Levi. “Is she –?“

Levi nods, completely unable to move.

Eren looks back at her, and then smiles at Levi. “You look a lot like her.”

Levi takes a deep breath. “The last picture I saw of her, her hair was still black and she was a little heavier.”

“Are you gonna talk to her?”

“I don’t know.” Levi really can’t take his eyes off her. Eren bites his lip and stands up. “Eren,” he says sharply.

Eren keeps moving, based on Levi’s tone he’s not very worried.

Levi watches as Eren sits down across from his mother. Eren smiles when he speak and somehow Levi knows he’s being as obnoxiously charming as he always is toward older women. Their waiter comes back with their coffee so Levi looks away from them for a moment.

When he looks back up his heart almost stops because she’s walking toward him. Eren has stayed behind at her table. “Levi?” She asks, her voice is heavily accented and exactly what he was expecting.

Levi almost cries. “Mom.”

She smiles at him and suddenly he’s on his feet hugging her. He doesn’t see Eren grinning and taking pictures in the background.

 _“Did you get my letters?”_ she asks as they sit down.

_“I did but my new parents told me it would be better if I didn’t write you back myself. Did you stop writing them because I wasn’t replying?”_

_“I thought you didn’t want to hear from me, darling.”_

Levi frowns. _“Can you tell me why?”_

_“Why I put you up for adoption?”_

Levi nods.

She sighs. _“My dear, I didn’t want to, trust me. It’s just, I left your father right before I found out I was pregnant, I barely had enough to eat myself. I couldn’t have taken care of you all alone like that. I wanted you back all the time but you were already settled in America and I had given up my parental rights. I really regretted it when I found out a few years later it was a fluke that I’d even gotten pregnant with you, there was such a slim chance I could have another child I had to give up.”_

_“Are you married?”_

She smiles. _“Darling, I can’t have children, why would I bother having a husband when I can have any number of lovers I want.”_

Levi laughs. _“I was just married two days ago.”_

_“That young man over there? He’s cute. Very messy French, but I admire his enthusiasm.”_

_“I didn’t think he knew any at all.”_

They laugh together and she looks at him with eyes he’s wished to be on the receiving end of for his entire life. _“Are you happy, my love?”_

 _“More than happy,”_ Levi replies, glancing past her at Eren.

She turns back and motions for Eren to come over. He sits down and smiles at her. She looks at Levi. _“Translate for me.”_ Levi nods so she looks back at Eren. _“My name is Celia Bellamy, Levi’s birth mother, as you know. As his mother, I would like to be sure my baby is taken care of, so I’m leaving that up to you. Please take care of my Levi for me, and make sure you keep him happy in the future.”_

Levi repeats that back in English for Eren, smiling.

Eren’s cheeks flush. “It would be my pleasure, ma’am. I love him.”

Levi ears heat up as he repeats that back in French for his mother.

She grins and kisses each of them on the forehead. She takes the paper bookmark out of her book and writes something down. _“Call me, darling, I want to hear from you when you go home.”_ She stands up then. _“I have an appointment to make, so I have to go, but I come here every day at noon, if you’d like to meet me again tomorrow.”_

 _“We’ll be here,”_ Levi replies.

She waves and walks away. “She seems very nice,” Eren says.

Levi grabs Eren by the collar or his shirt and kisses him. “I love you so much.”

Eren just blinks at him. “Why?”

Levi smiles and shakes his head as the waiter comes back with their food.


	104. Day 104: Twice (Smut Sunday #15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Wedding Week, hope you enjoyed ;)

“Safe to say I won’t be sleeping tonight,” Eren says as they walk inside the apartment.

Levi pinched his butt on his way to their bedroom. “Like I’m letting you sleep tonight.”

Eren’s ears go pink. “Can I shower first?”

Levi makes a face as he takes off his bowtie. “Since when do you care? I usually have to complain.”

“Well,” Eren says, taking off his jacket and tie. “It _is_ our first time having sex since we got married~”

“Go shower then.”

Eren kicks off his shoes and runs to the bathroom to start the shower. He’s just finished washing his hair when the shower curtain opens and Levi steps in. “Wha?”

“I need a shower too brat,” Levi says.

He immediately starts washing his hair so Eren starts soaping up a washcloth. He starts scrubbing Levi’s back while the older man is putting conditioner in his hair. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Foreplay,” Eren replies, moving his hands slowly.

Levi chuckles but leans into the touches as Eren moves to his shoulders and down his arms. Levi turns to rinse his hair and let Eren work over his chest as well. He shudders when Eren pinches his nipples on his way down.

Eren puts more soap on the washcloth before moving down to Levi’s ankles and working his way up. Levi plays with Eren’s hair while the younger man’s on his knees on the shower floor. “You were so pretty today, Eren,” he says absently. “But, my god, do I love seeing you on your knees.”

“I’m not even sucking you off yet,” Eren says, soaping up Levi’s inner thighs.

Levi cocks and eyebrow. “That sounds promising.”

Eren moves his hand up and grips Levi’s cock passively, just to wash it, not even moving erotically. He fights that smirk that want to come on when Levi hardens in his head. “Turn around,” Eren says.

Levi gives him a disappointed look but turns. He’s a little bit surprised at the feel of Eren’s hands on his ass but he realizes a moment later the younger man is kneading in the soap. When Eren’s fingers breech the crease, he hisses and leans into the motion. But Eren’s done as quickly as he starts. A moment later, Eren is standing and nudging Levi under the stream of water.

Levi gives him a slightly offended look, but quietly rinses himself clean before picking up another washcloth to scrub Eren. Annoyed, he purposely scrubs too roughly and quickly. Eren’s giggles only make him work quicker. It’s only another two or three minutes before Eren’s rinsing off and they’re exiting the shower.

Eren looks at the floor that is conspicuously missing clothes. “You folded my suit?”

“I don’t need to iron out wrinkles as soon as we get home from Paris.”

Eren shrugs, tousling his hair dry with a towel. When he moves his towel, Levi has already left the bathroom. He dries himself a little better and combs his hair down before following. Levi is already sprawled across the bed. Eren can’t help how giddy he feels at the realization that Levi’s wedding ring is the only thing he’s wearing.

Levi reaches for him so he crosses the room and kneels over his boyfr – fianc – husband, Eren blushes at the thought. He leans down and he and Levi kiss slowly. “I love you,” Eren says.

“I love you, too,” Levi says with embarrassment, leaning up to kiss Eren again.

Eren slides his hands down Levi’s sides slowly, his fingers catching slightly on the still wet skin, feeling the older man shiver beneath him. Levi’s hands immediately to Eren’s butt, kneading the flesh greedily. Eren moans into the kiss, enjoying the motions. Levi, only sparing a single hand to try and keep kissing and touching Eren, reaches for the lube in the nightstand drawer. He shoves it into Eren’s hands before moves both of his hands up to play with Eren’s hands and hooking one leg around the younger’s waist.

Eren chuckles, making Levi pull away from the kiss. “What?”

“You’re eager.”

Levi pouts and folds his arms. “Shut up or we’re not doing this at all.”

Eren rolls his eyes, smirking as he slides a lubed finger inside Levi. “Yeah right; you’re way too ready for this.”

Levi’s back arches. “Yeah, well, we haven’t had time to do this in a few days so…”

“Oh, only a few days?” Eren slides in a second and rubs right up against Levi’s prostate.

Levi yelps quietly, seizing up. “Shut up.”

Eren kisses Levi again, sliding in a third finger. Levi picks up the lube off the bed and starts coating Eren’s dick slowly. Eren shudders at the touch, pulling his fingers back out of Levi. “Ready?”

Levi lets Eren go, hooking his legs up around Eren’s waist. “When you are.”

Eren presses inside, burying his face in Levi’s neck. One of Levi’s arms is thrown around Eren’s shoulders while his other hand is buried in the brunette’s hair. He hisses quietly, biting his lip, as Eren bottoms out inside him. “Yeah,” he says, gasping slightly. “A couple days is _entirely_ too long.”

Eren chuckles quietly, pulling out and pressing back in slowly.

“Oh my god, Eren, you can do better than that,” Levi whines.

Eren rolls his eyes and pulls out of Levi, roughly rolling him onto his stomach before pulling the raven’s hips up and sliding back in.

“Ah!” Levi sighs, burying his face in the sheets.

Eren forces Levi’s hips back and forth with his hands, moving roughly. “That better?”

Levi can’t find words for an actual response so he just makes noise and hopes Eren understands. The abuse of his prostate has left him unable to do much more than take it and try not to come too quickly. He sobs into the nearby pillow. “Eren~”

Eren grips Levi’s dick. “You wanna come?”

Levi nods to the best of his ability while Eren starts pumping him.

Levi comes with a shout, spasming beneath Eren harshly, forcing the younger man to climax behind him.

Eren lays over Levi’s back, panting into his neck. “Jeez,” he sighs.

Levi snorts a laugh. “You’re tellin’ me.”

They resituate into a cuddle and Eren pulls the blankets over them. “It has been,” Levi says into Eren’s chest. “A _long_ fucking day.”

“It’s almost four-thirty,” Eren says.

Levi groans. “We only have two hours to sleep.”

“We might be better off not sleeping at all.”

Levi hums and they lay in silence for a few minutes. “So coffee and more sex?”

“Hell yes.”


	105. Day 105: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry in advance. This turned out a little sadder than I wanted it to.

“Dad!”

Levi turns and smiles when he sees Petra running towards him. “Hey hazelnut,” he says, hugging her.

Baggage claim is crowded and noisy but Petra is insistent on talking to her father. “Oh my god, Dad, Paris is beautiful! I know why you and Papa didn’t want to show me pictures before.”

“So you had fun?”

“Of course I had fun,” She giggles. “I brought you back wine, I hope I picked the right one.”

“Even if you didn’t get the right one it’s fine,” Levi replies.

Instead of going to college right away, Petra decided she wanted to travel for a while. She charmed her way into writing for the Travel section of their local newspaper to fund her trips and she gets some extra money for the webshow she started; blogging about all the places she’s been. Needless to say, Levi was happy his girl was still living with them when she wasn’t away.

“You hungry?” he asks when she finally gets her suitcase.

“I could eat,” she replies.

“Does McDonald’s sound okay?”

“Some Mcnuggets actually sound really good right now,” she replies as they get in the car.

Petra turns on the radio as Levi navigates them onto the freeway. “I’m glad you taught me French,” she says. “Even with Grandma Celia’s help there were some things I had to do on my own. When we at a restaurant one night, we say this man try to order in English and the waitress just looking really annoyed with him and pretended she didn’t know English. When she came over to us I stumbled when I was trying to say something and she told me, in English, that it was alright and I didn’t have to order in French.”

Levi laughs. “That’s how it is. Most people just want you to try. What did Celia say?”

“She said she does it too when people go to her shop.”

“That sounds like her.”

Petra pulls her hair down from its ponytail and fingercombs it. “How’s Papa?”

Levi snorts. “You know him, he’s fine. Resilient.”

“I know, but right before I left he –“

“He stopped wearing black every single day,” Levi says.

Petra smiles, if only a little. “That’s good.”

“He actually wore that rainbow sweater you gave him when you came back from San Francisco.”

Petra giggles. “Oh my god, did he look as cute as I thought?”

“I can show you the pictures when we get home.”

“How’s he doing with needed the extra help at the bakery?”

“He hates it, as expected, but the better part of that is he’s teaching himself how to do things on his own again.”

“So he doesn’t need your help as much at home?”

“Less than you’d expect but still more than he’d like. He wants to be able to do everything he could do before but he just can’t.”

Petra sighs, looking out the window. “Is Uncle Erwin okay too?”

Levi pauses, he learned right after Petra graduated about her crush on his best friend. Erwin still doesn’t return those feelings, but Petra still feel them. “He’s good,” Levi says. “He’s happy.”

“Are he and Armin still together?”

“Judging by the fresh flowers at the library every time we go there, I’d say so.”

Petra frowns but doesn’t complain. “That’s good.”

Levi doesn’t miss the vague disappointment in her voice.

The line at the driveway is blessedly short, as they pull away Levi frowns. “What?” Petra asks, sipping her soda.

“The guy in the window was checking you out,” he says with an annoyed edge on his voice. “I should’ve hit him with this bag.”

Petra giggles and they spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

When they get home, Petra carries in their food while Levi gets her suitcase. When she walks inside, she sees Eren doing pull-ups on a bar in the kitchen doorway. The empty space where his right leg used to be makes her heart ache a bit but she puts on a smile saying, “That’s new.”

Eren grins, turning his head to look at her. “Yeah well,” he says, balancing himself on his remaining foot so he can maneuver back into his wheelchair. “I’m getting old, gotta take care of what’s left of me.”

She smiles and hugs him. “Welcome home sweetheart,” he says.

“Good to be home, Papa.”


	106. Day 106: Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Eren's leg?

Waking up missing a limb is a sobering experience.

I’d known before they even put me under that there wasn’t much they could do for my leg, but it was still… upsetting? Frightening? I don’t know what I’m feeling.

I look out the window so I don’t have to keep staring at the dip in the blanket where my leg should be.

It’s snowing.

It’s a blizzard.

I wonder if Mikasa’s alright.

We were up at a cabin, going skiing and snowboarding together because no one else we know likes cold weather enough to enjoy outdoor winter sports. We’d gone down one of the lesser used mountains and there was an avalanche that turned out to be snow _and_ rock. The rocks crushed my leg and knocked Mikasa unconscious immediately.

I haven’t heard anything about her since I woke up from the anesthesia.

I just really don’t want to be alone.

“Papa!” I hear from down the hall.

In runs Petra, her cheeks flushed and her hair and clothes mussed and damp from the weather outside. She looks so relieved to see me as she runs over to give me a hug. I’m so happy to see her I don’t care that she’s pressing on my bruises.

“Dad called as soon as he heard, are you –“ it’s then her notices the strange empty space beside my left leg. As soon as her brain catches up with her, her hand in in front of her mouth. “Oh Papa,” she says. “Does Dad know?”

“Not yet,” I reply.

She sits on my bed where my leg should be and gets comfortable, laying her jacket on the chair. She takes a deep breath. “He’s not gonna be very happy.”

“ _I’m_ not very happy,” I reply. “But there’s nothing to do about it now. Have you talked to any of the nurse’s yet?”

“No why?”

“I’ve been waiting to hear how Mikasa is.”

“Auntie Mika got hurt too?”

He nods. “It’s making me nervous.”

She holds his hand. “She’ll be alright,” Petra says. “And Dad should be here in like ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Are the roads that bad?”

“They’re awful,” she replies. “I’m surprised it didn’t take me longer to get here.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, who drove you here?”

Petra smiles sheepishly. “I borrow Aunt Hanji’s car.”

Eren’s eye almost twitches. “That _monster truck_? She _actually_ let you drive that thing?”

“It’s a Hummer, Papa, not a war tank. I can handle it.”

He shakes his head. “It feels like only yesterday you were hopping around Levi’s feet asking him to braid your hair. Where did my baby go?”

She chuckles. “To London, San Francisco, Berlin, Amsterdam, Rio de Janeiro, Tokyo, Puerto Rico, and then Paris next month.”

Eren snorts a laugh.

“Eren!”

Eren goes tense at the sound of Levi’s voice. As soon as he walks in the doorway, Petra puts her hands up. “Daddy, I need you to keep calm,” she says.

“Petra? What?”

He scans Eren with his eyes and almost immediately Eren’s recognized the racing thoughts through his eyes. “Oh my God,” he mutters.

“Levi,” Eren says warningly.

Levi strides over quickly and grabs Eren in a tight embrace. “Jesus Christ, Eren,” he mutters into the younger man’s hair.

“I’m alright,” he says.

“ _Missing_ a fucking _limb_ is not alright.”

“I’m ok –“

“It’s not okay either.”

Eren sighs and looks at Petra around Levi’s arms. She smiling at them.


	107. Day 107: Legs

“Oh my god I hate you, how did this happen?”

Eren is sitting naked and annoyed on the edge of the bathtub. Levi walks in, stirring the wax as he moves. “You’re the one who suggested waxing.”

Eren frowns. “Only because _you’re_ making me dress in drag in public.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You made me do it.”

“But you’ve done it before. Without anyone making you. And it was your suggestion that it even be an option.”

“It was still your idea to wax for it.”

Eren frowns as he puts up his leg for Levi to work. “Goddamnit.”

Levi chuckles, sitting down and moving the strips so they’re closer by to work. “Ready?” he asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Eren replies.

Levi smears some of the wax on the front of Eren’s ankle and smooth’s a strip over it. Eren braces himself as Levi holds the edge of the strip. “Ready?”

“No,” he replies, closing his eyes.

When Levi pulls the strip, Eren can’t make a sound, he just convulses and ends up slipping into the empty bathtub, causing Levi to fall over laughing. “Shut up,” he says, getting back on the edge.

Levi tries to calm his giggles. “If you keep that up we’ll never get done.”

Eren frowns, rubbing the newly clean spot on his ankle. He hadn’t realized before just how thick his leg hair was. “It’s such a tiny spot,” he mutters.

“Would you rather move onto the bed or something so you don’t fall in the tub again?”

“Please,” Eren replies, so they move into the bedroom.

The rest of the waxing up to his knees isn’t as bad as the first, he only really flinches a little bit most of the time. Levi touches his legs softly, admiring his handiwork. “You actually have really nice legs,” he says.

Eren pouts at him. “Just shut up and finish.”

Levi laughs and starts working on Eren’s knees. Eren hisses when those come off.

“You know,” Levi says, touching Eren’s thighs to pick a place to start. “I’ve always thought you look pretty on your back.”

Eren blushes. “Shut up.”

Levi chuckles. “I have to go reheat the wax, I’ll be right back.”

Eren sits up while Levi leaves the room. He reaches down to touch the shiny skin on his shins. It’s smooth and his fingers barely catch on the waxy residue left here and there. “I could get used to this,” he says.

Levi walks back in, chuckling. “We’ll see.”

When Levi starts on his thighs, it definitely hurts more than before but by now he just wants to be done. When he rolls onto his stomach for Levi to get at the backs of his thighs, Levi asks, “Do you want me to wax your ass too?”

Eren lolls his head to the side. “Well since you’re already back there.”

Levi smirks and quick work of his thighs before getting to work on his fleshy mounds of his ass.

Eren has to bite the pillow to keep from crying out. “I need you to hold yourself open so I can get it all,” Levi says softly, petting Eren’s spine.

Eren reaches back rather awkwardly so hold his asscheeks open for Levi.

Levi works blessedly fast and before he knows it, Eren is before rolled back onto his back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes still watery. “Aside from falling in the tub earlier,” Levi says, kissing Eren briefly. “You did very well.”

Eren sits up and looks as the used pile of strips on the nightstand. “That’s really gross.”

“It’ll be worth it later,” Levi says.

Eren gives him a hopeful look but he shakes his head, “No, go wash the rest of that wax off first.”

Eren pouts but takes a shower anyway.


	108. Day 108: Pond (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Frog Prince :)

Once upon a time, a young prince was searching the garden behind his family’s castle for his lost necklace.

“Where could it have gone?” he asked in despair.

You see, the ring had been given to him by his late mother, who he loved and missed dearly. She had given it to him on the eve of his thirteen birthday.

“Levi, all I ask it that you take very good care of this,” she told him. “I was told to give it to you when I thought you were old enough to take proper care of it. I was told to tell you it will bring you the greatest happiness one day if you keep it, so please?”

For the longest time, he’d worn it on a chain around his neck, but last night something possessed him to take if off before he went to bed. When he awoke, only the chain was left behind, severed in the middle.

By the time he reached the pond at the far end of the garden, he had nearly given up. “What am I go to do?” he asks, a single tear falling down his pale cheek.

“Do not cry.”

Levi looked around rapidly, he couldn’t bear to let anyone, especially another man, see him cry. “Who’s there!” he called.

“I’m right here.”

Levi looked down to see a frog perched on one of the stones surrounding the pond. Taken aback as he was that the tiny creature was indeed speaking to him, he had no idea what to say.

“Do not cry,” the frog said again. “Beautiful people should never cry.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at that. The only person who had ever called him beautiful had been his mother. “How are you able to do that?” he asks, finding his voice.

“Long ago an old witch cursed my family so as a baby I was turned into a toad. I only learned to speak when a beautiful spirit came to me here in this pond and gave me a voice.”

Levi nodded slowly, unsure what to do.

“So, why is it you were crying?” the frog asked.

Levi wipes his eye on his sleeve. “My mother gave me a ring,” he said. “But I lost it last night.”

The frog gave an inquisitive expression Levi hadn’t expected before it jumped into the pond.

When it rose again, it held a ring in it’s mouth, Levi’s ring.

The raven gasped. “There it is!”

“This ring?” the frog asks. “But it was given to me by the same spirit who gave me my voice, I can’t let you have it for free.”

“What do you want for it then? Anything.”

“A kiss,” said the frog.

“A kiss?”

“That’s all I want,” he replied.

Levi shrugs. “Alright,” he says.

He holds out his hand and the frog slides the ring onto Levi’s left hand ring finger. Levi turns his palm up so they frog could climb on. He lifted the tiny creature up to his mouth and kissed the tiny frog’s mouth.

With a flash, Levi was thrown back into the grass and he heard a noisy splash.

Confused and annoyed, he sat up and tried to reorient himself. “What –“

When he looked down, he saw a young man sitting in the pond with a lopsided gold crown on his head and a ring identical to his own on his finger. He stretched and Levi’s blushed at how clearly naked he was. He grinned at Levi. “I’m Eren,” he said. “A prince from the Kingdom of the Green Lagoon.”

“I’m L-Levi,” he replied nervously.

“I know,” said Eren. “Your mother told me all about you.”

“My mother?”

“When the witch turned me into a toad, it was your mother who brought me to this pond. She promised when both of us were older she’d find a way to get you to make me normal again… but who’d have to marry me first.”

“The ring was –“

Eren nodded.

Levi cracked a grin that turned quickly into laughter.

“Levi?”

Levi just shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out for Eren. “Come on,” he said. “Since we’re married now, I’m glad you’re at least cute.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed at that and he stumbled to learn how human legs work as Levi guided him into the castle.

And they lived, happily ever after.


	109. Day 109: Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ChibiHana at the end of March.  
> I think this is sadder than what you wanted (sorry) but here it is.

Eren’s day was normal.

He’d had cereal for breakfast, soup for lunch, and he’d gone out with Levi for dinner since it was Friday and they could.

He felt weird going to bed that night.

“What wrong?” Levi asked.

Eren shrugged. “More tired than usual for some reason.”

Levi smiled softly and pet his hair. “Get some sleep then.”

Eren had fallen asleep nearly immediately. He kept see weird things as he fell, though, visions of the ocean and fish people, visions of a red string connected to his hand, visions of mouths with crazy vampire teeth.

He opened his eyes to a clear, blue sky. He sat up immediately and looked around. Grass and trees and –

He screamed.

What appeared to be a giant, naked, human (with no genitals) was running toward him. He seemed frozen on the spot. “Eren!”

Suddenly, almost too fast for him to see, an amazingly fast figure flew at the giant and cut the back of its neck open. Eren stared with wide eyes as the giant fell and the figure that destroyed it landed. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He’d recognize this person anywhere. “Levi,” he said.

Levi glared as he turned to look at him. “Why the FUCK did you get out of formation? I didn’t see any kind of signal from your squad that you were changing course, yet _you_ are way out here!” He rubs the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

“What?” Eren asks.

Levi looks him over. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Eren doesn’t know what to say, Levi has _never_ looked at him like this so he’s a little unsure what to say. “I just – I was asleep a moment ago and… look, I don’t even know where I am.”

Levi suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt and examines his face with squinted, scrutinizing eyes. “You’re eyes are different,” he says. “Who are you?”

Eren is taken aback by that. “I’m… Eren.”

Levi shakes his head. “The brat doesn’t have that dumb look like you do.”

“I don’t –“

Levi sighs. “Guess it can’t be helped, come with me.”

When Levi turns, Eren suddenly gets a gut feeling something is really wrong. “Levi, I –“

Suddenly from behind a tree he hadn’t noticed before, one of those giants sprung out with the intention of grabbing the raven haired man.

Eren doesn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he ran after Levi. “Look out!” he shouted and just as Levi turned, he shoved him out of the way.

The giant didn’t grab Levi, but Eren instead.

Eren locked eyes with Levi as the giant lifted him, kicking Levi before the older man had time to run or use that strange machine on his back. “Levi!” he shouted as he saw the older man tumble and run headlong into a tall, thick tree.

Eren didn’t even try to escape just trying to focus enough to see if Levi was still alive. He had to be.

He wasn’t moving.

He saw a group of soldiers on horseback ride up just as the giant closed its mouth around him.

“Ahh!”

His chest is heaving as he sits up in bed.

He scrambles to turn the light on, he has to see Levi.

“Eren!”

The moment he sees Levi’s face, he cries. “The giants! And you were… and it ate me… and I thought you were…”

Levi holds Eren. “It was just a dream,” he says quietly into the brunette’s hair. “It was all just a dream.”

“It felt so real though.”

“It can’t be though, right? You’re not in a giant’s stomach and I’m right here, whatever you saw wasn’t real.”

Eren doesn’t go back to sleep that night.


	110. Day 110: Other (Canon Verse)

Levi wakes up achy as hell.

He sits up lazily to find it feels like his entire back is bruised.

“Levi.”

He looks up to see a surprised Eren walking into the doorway. “Morning,” he says absently.

Eren walks in, and closes the door behind him. “I just wanted to come check on you again,” he says. “You accident yesterday was pretty nasty.”

“What accident?” Levi asks, but not a moment later it starts coming back. “Oh yeah, I got kicked by a titan.”

“It’s not like you to be that caught off guard by a titan. What happened?”

Levi rolls his head on his neck while he thinks. “There was a civilian.”

“Outside the walls?”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t the part that was bothering me. He looked exactly like you.”

“Like me?”

“Almost a spitting image. Only…” Levi pauses to think. “He looked a tiny bit older than you and he didn’t look as physically strong. Plus his eyes were way softer. There’s just one thing that was really bothering me about him.”

“What?”

“He answered to your name right away. And he knew mine, right away, without even getting a good look at me first.”

Eren looks down at his hands. “You remember that dream I told you about that I didn’t think was really a dream?”

“The one with that little girl who you said looked like Petra?”

Eren nods. “What if… what if that like, us, from another life?”

“What?”

“I told you I thought it was weird that I wasn’t myself in that dream. I was watching us, with that little girl, but I knew it wasn’t _really_ us, you know?”

Levi stares at him. “You sure _you’re_ not the one who got knocked unconscious by a titan kick?”

Eren frowns. “It was just a thought, you don’t have to be mean about it.”

Levi shakes his head. “Although, there is some merit to that.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think it’s really a stretch to believe any you, from any time in space, would save me like he did.”

“He saved you.”

“He pushed me out of the way of the titan.”

“I thought it kicked you.”

“But it would’ve eaten me if he hadn’t put himself in the way.”

Eren stares at him a moment before smiling. “He really is me, then.”

Levi smirks and ruffles his hair. “Brat.”


	111. Day 111: Feelings (Smut Sunday #16)

“Levi?”

Eren is sitting on the bed with his remaining leg stretched out in front of him. In the three months since the accident, he’s gotten used to the sight so it really doesn’t bother him as much as it used to. What is bothering him, is how his husband appears to be handling it. He looks up to stare at the older man’s back while he gets ready for bed.

“Levi,” he repeats, a little louder this time.

“Hm?”

Eren looks back down at his lap. He had realized before that he was fidgeting with his wedding ring so much. He swallows, prepared for the worst. “You – you still love me, don’t you?”

When Levi doesn’t reply right away, he looked up to find Levi staring at him in shock. He’d forgotten how piercing those grey eyes could be. It’s been so looks since they’ve peered directly at him.

“How could you say something like that?” Levi asks.

Eren eyebrows furrow. “Well you’ve been really shitty about showing it lately.” Eren notices Levi flinch noticeably. “You’re still worked up about the accident, right? Levi, I’m fine. I’ve been fine this whole time.”

Levi turns and it’s the first time in a while he’s looked quite this upset so it catches Eren off guard. “How could you _possibly_ think I don’t love you?”

Eren frowns and looks down at his lap to avoid the hurt in those eyes. “You barely look at me anymore. And you don’t _ever_ touch me unless you’re helping me with something. Most of our conversations anymore have relegated to small talk.” He shakes his head. “It’s just starting to feel really lonely even though we technically still share a house and a bed.”

Levi as staring at the floor.

Eren sighs silently. He shimmies down the bed until he’s laying with his head at the pillows. “C’mon Levi,” he says.

Levi looks back up at him. “What?”

Eren leans up on his elbows. “Make love to me,” he says. “It’s been since at least before the accident.”

“Eren –“

Eren rolls his eyes. “Why the hell are you still here if you can’t at least do this for me? It would be really easy for you start sleeping on the couch.”

Levi leans over Eren. “This is just really hard for me.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Eren says. “I’m the exact same person I was before.”

Levi looks down at Eren, his hands on either side of the younger man’s head. He frowns at the sight of his wedding ring. He knows the exact face Eren would give him if he mentioned it, but he gets angry with himself every time he thinks about how he couldn’t prevent that accident from happening. He hesitates when he leans down to kiss Eren so Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s neck and pulls him down for one.

Their mouths mash a little awkwardly but Eren doesn’t care, he just wants Levi to stop walking on eggshells around him. Levi pulls back roughly, leaning back on his knees. “Eren, I just – can we talk about this first?”

Eren sit up and Levi is honestly surprised with the patience in his eyes. “Talk to me.”

Levi crosses his legs and sits, facing Eren on a diagonal. “I keep thinking about Mikasa,” he says. “If anything would’ve been the tiniest bit different, you could be in her place right now and – it makes me sick to think about it. Literally. I threw up at work twice from thinking about it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you got sick at work?”

“Because I would’ve had to tell you everything else too. And I would’ve had to face everything else I’ve been thinking lately.”

Eren stomach suddenly twists into knots. “What have you been thinking?”

“About how unlikely it is that I could _survive_ without you. I thought about what would happen if you were in Mikasa’s position, I think that I could live with that because at least you’d still be here, even if you were almost completely dependent on me to take care of you. But if something worse happened, if you had died. Things got really dark. And the thing that made me really sick is that I could decide if I’d off myself without you, even with Petra here. I just –“ he chokes up and looks down.

Eren sees Levi’s shoulder shaking before he see the tearstains on his lap. “Oh, Levi.”

“I was afraid you’d know,” he says. “I was afraid you’d read it in my eyes or feel it somehow.” He mutters the next part with the intention not to let Eren hear but he does, “I’m such a despicable person.”

Eren waits for him to stop crying.

“We’re getting old, Eren,” Levi says. “This is really going to be a possibility in twenty or thirty years.”

Eren, frowning, takes Levi’s hand and lies back down. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says. “Not without you. Not ever.”

Levi looks at him with puffy, red eyes before leaning over him again. Levi pulls off Eren’s boxers and t-shirt before looking over him. He pauses and frowns when he gets to Eren’s legs but says, “I really do love you, I’m sorry.”

Eren pulls him down by his shirt to kiss him, more softly this time. Levi’s hands start moving all over his chest and down his sides and he sighs at how perfect it feels after so long. Levi snorts when his hands move over Eren’s shoulders. “What?” Eren asks.

Levi shakes his head. “All that working out you’ve been doing has paid off.”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “Dirty old man.”

“I really love that I can still make you blush like that.”

Eren kisses him again to shut him up, hooking his good leg around the older’s hip. He starts pulling at the bottom of Levi’s shirt, so Levi sits up and pulls it off. “Look good for being an old man,” Eren teases gently.

“You’re old too, idiot,” he murmurs against Eren’s neck, kissing it here and there.

“But not as old as you,” he replies, playing with Levi’s hair.

Levi rolls his eyes and bites Eren’s shoulder. “Brat.”

While Levi is removing his pants, Eren is practically throwing himself across the bed to get lube from his nightstand table. Levi chuckles at the sight. “You know, you actually looked kinda sexy before but now you just look silly.”

“Shut up, I’m horny.”

“Clearly.”

Eren lubes Levi’s dick and then moves to hold up his legs. Levi looks ag him with questioning. Eren rolls his eyes. “I was playing while you were in the shower.”

Levi smirks and chuckles. “You masturbated right before trying to seduce me?”

“I didn’t actually get off,” Eren blushes. “It’s no fun alone.”

Levi just shakes his head and starts pressing inside Eren slowly, the younger man’s hole sucking him inside greedily. “Hah~” Eren sighs. “It’s been _way_ too long.”

Levi grits his teeth. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Eren lets go if his legs to wrap them around Levi, and wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders, petting his hair. Levi drops his head on Eren and they’re still for a long moment. “Can you hear my heartbeat, Levi?” he asks. “I really am okay.”

Levi turns his head so he can listen to Eren’s heart. It’s fast, but it’s there. He almost cries again and he doesn’t think Eren would mind, he just really doesn’t want to. Instead, he distracts himself, by pulling back out of and pushing back into his husband. “I missed you,” he says.

“I love you,” Eren replies, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Ah!” Eren cries when Levi finds the right angle to hit his sweet spot.

“Shh,” Levi chuckles. “Petra’s in the other room.”

“She’s a big girl, she can handle it.”                                                                                  

He cries out when Levi hits it again. Levi’s movements become quicker and shallower so Eren starts pumping his cock. His orgasm sneaks up on him though, when Levi hits his spot one too many times in a row.

He pants through it and going totally limp when it’s over, Levi came somewhere behind him but he wasn’t paying attention to when exactly.

They lie completely still with Levi’s still on Eren’s chest for a long time.

“Are we okay now?” Eren asks, suddenly nervous.

Levi nods. “We’re fine.”

…

Petra knocks on their bedroom door the next morning.

They never sleep this late, especially lately, so she’s a little worried.

When neither of them answer, she opens the door and peeks in. She almost squeals with excitement to find her parents wrapped around each other in their sleep. It’s been so long since she’s seen them like this, so she’s really, _really_ happy about it.

She lets them sleep in a little longer.


	112. Day 112: Grandfather

Petra, over the years, has become quite the seasoned traveler.

She’s been to every continent and just about every major country. She’s met thousands of people and knows dozens of languages. When she’s in her hometown again she usually has a stack of letters in her PO box from all the friends she’s made. She learned how to fly a plane, was a scuba instructor one summer, taught English in Africa for a year, among dozens of other achievements.

Levi and Eren were incredibly proud of the girl they raised.

They were surprised when she came to them three months before her thirtieth birthday.

“Can I move back in with you guys?”

They both stared at her. “Well, sure sweetheart,” Eren replies. “But why would you want to?”

Her shoulders slump and, despite being a full grown adult, Levi is distinctly reminded of her as a teenager. “I _really_ don’t like disappointing you guys,” she mutters.

Levi rolls his eyes. “You have not once, in your entire life, ever disappointed us. How could possibly start?”

She looks up at him, frowning slightly with cryptic eyes. “This might do it, actually.”

Eren smiles softly at her. “You can tell us.”

She takes a deep breath and fiddles with her fingernails. “I’m pregnant,” she says.

The silence makes her nervous so she looks back up at her parents. Their shocked faces are leaning more toward excited than angry so she releases some tension with relief. “Seriously?” Eren asks.

When she nods, she surprised at the pure joy in Levi’s grin. “Why in the world would you think we’d be disappointed about that?” he asks, getting up to hug her.

“Because I’m gonna be a single mother,” she replies. “You and Papa always expected me to get married one day and I –“

“We want you to do whatever will make you happy, sweetheart,” Eren says. “If you don’t wanna get married, you don’t have to. If you wanna raise a baby on your own, you can do that.”

“That kinda why I wanted to move back in,” she says. “I have _no idea_ how to raise a child.”

“Yes!” Levi shouts. “We get to help raise our grandkid!”

He and Eren high-five and Petra makes a face at him. “What’s that about?”

Eren grins. “Hanji always said she expected you to give up your citizenship and live in Florence or Amsterdam for the rest of your life. Thus, if you had kids Levi and I would never get to see them.”

Petra frowns. “As if I’d keep my kids from you, you two were great parents.”

Levi gets up again. “I’m gonna go call Erwin!”

Eren grins at him as he practically runs upstairs. “Do you know who the father is?” he asks Petra quietly.

She looks down at her lap. “Yes, but I’d really rather not get him involved.”

“That blonde and ridiculously beautiful photographer you met in Berlin?”

Petra’s cheeks flush and she nods. “He was so pretty.”

“You’re gonna have a gorgeous kid.”

She giggles as Levi walks back downstairs with his cellphone. “What’d I miss?” he asks, scrolling through his contacts.

“Nothing, Dad,” she replies.

Levi puts his phone up to his ear as he sit back down beside Eren. “Hey, Erwin?”

There’s a pause before a grin breaks across his face again and tears leak out of his eyes.

“I’m gonna be a grandfather!”


	113. Day 113: Morning (Superhero AU)

Eren starts breaking through the haze of sleep to an insistent rubbing on his hips.

“Come _on_ , wonder boy,” Levi purrs, straddling Eren impatiently. “Kitty wants to play.”

Eren opens his eyes, resting his hands on Levi’s hips. “Kitty needs to wait for me to wake up.”

“Tch,” Levi rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss Eren.

Eren hums a moan into the kiss, running one of his hands up Levi’s bare back. Levi shivers into the touch a bit, his back sensitive (he suspects it’s because he can become different types of cats). He ruts his hips down just as Eren’s communicator rings from the nightstand. “Godfuckingdamnit!” Eren groans as Levi leans up to reach for it.

He flips it open as Levi crawls down to kiss up and down his chest. “Yes?”

“Eren,” Armin’s voice breaks through. “Glad you’re awake. We need you to come in today.”

Eren sighs. “Seriously? It’s the first day off I’ve had in weeks _and_ I had late duty last night.”

“I know, but Smokerella broke out of Shiganshina last night so we need everyone on call today to catch her again.”

Eren looks down at Levi who’s giving him the most ridiculous sex eyes. “Fine,” he groans. “Give me like two hours.”

“You have one,” Armin replies before signing off.

Eren sighs and drops his communicator off the bed. Levi crawls back up and claims his mouth again. “I don’t wanna go,” Eren mutters, pushing Levi’s hair behind his ear.

Levi frowns. “Well,” he says. “You could stay here but if you’d like to keep your job, you’re much better off going. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

Levi shrugs. “Probably.”

Eren kisses him again and Levi groans. “Jesus,” he whines. “Just go before I have to lock you in here.”

Eren grins and gets out of bed, making Levi pout at him. “What?” he asks, pulling his pants on.

“You’re too pretty to be crawling out of my bed this early,” he says into his pillow. “When you come back we’re fucking until I can’t feel my hips anymore.”

“Deal,” Eren replies.


	114. Day 114: Sunflowers

Petra smiles at the familiar sound of the bell in the door of Erwin’s flower shop.

It’s been a while she’s been in it, but it smells exactly the same and looks a tiny bit brighter. “I’ll be out in a moment,” Erwin calls from the back room.

“I can wait Erwin, it’s alright,” she replies.

Petra giggles when I sounds like he’s dropped something. “Petra,” he says, walking out, grinning.

She walks over and hugs him. “Oh dear,” he says. “Levi was right, you certainly are pregnant.”

She makes a face of mock hurt. “Are you saying I’m already getting fat?”

He holds his hands up defensively. “You’re normally all skin and bones,” he says. “I can already feel a hard bump at the bottom of your tummy.”

She smiles and for a moment he feels incredibly old. This nearly thirty year old woman used to sit on his lap and teach herself new words from the dictionary. Now she’s taller and beautiful and has a wisdom in her eyes he never noticed before.

He is getting very old now, isn’t he?

He smiles and sits behind the counter while she perches herself on it like she used to when she worked here. “So,” Erwin says. “Eren tells me you’re not planning on marrying the father.”

She sighs. “Does _everyone_ have to make such a big deal about that? He’s not moving here and I’m not moving to Germany so there’s no point. We’re friends of course, we Skype all the time, it’s just impractical to try and share physical space.”

Erwin nods and chuckles. “Well, what’s he like?”

“I have a picture, if you’d like to see,” she says, taking out her cellphone. “Here,” she says when she finds it. “It’s from when I flew over last September but –“ The look on Erwin’s face makes her pause. “What?”

“ _That’s_ him?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s my nephew.”

Petra stares at him. “Are you serious?”

“Did you not realize he looks almost exactly like me in my twenties?”

“I didn’t know you in your twenties,” she replies, looking back and forth from him to the photo. She shrugs when the similarities become clearer. “Now that you mention it, that’s probably why I was so attracted to him.”

Erwin smooths over his face with his hand. “Oh man,” he mutters. “I have to call my sister now.”

Petra starts giggling.

“What?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “It’s just that, when I showed that picture to Papa, he mentioned that he looks like you. He’ll just die when I tell him you two are actually related.”

Erwin can’t help but smile at her as he gets back up. Petra sits up when she realizes he walked into the back. “Where’re you going?” she asks.

“We just got these in,” he says, coming back with big yellow sunflowers. “I want you to have them.”

She smiles. “Thank you, Erwin.”

He nods and she gets off the counter. “I’m going to go back next door and tell Papa the new news,” she says. “Tell Armin I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Erwin’s heart feels light as he watches her walk out the door.


	115. Day 115: Heels (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella + Eren = Cindereren

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a duke and duchess gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. However, the boy’s mother died shortly after giving birth, to the intense grief of the duke. Still, for his son, he carried on and cared for him on his own.

He named him Cindereren, after his mother Cinder.

The boy was his father’s pride and joy and he spoiled him rotten. The boy loved his father very much, and was very happy to hear he wanted to remarry soon, a severe woman named Annie. When he found out how cruel his step-mother and siblings were, he was very nervous, but he knew his father would take of him no matter what so he didn’t worry.

The duke died when Cindereren was ten years old.

The end of his happy childhood.

Her step-mother and siblings wasted most of the money her father left for them, and eventually they had to be rid of the servant who had once taken care of their house. So, Cindereren’s family forced him to do the cooking and cleaning. He was immensely resentful of all of them, but he knew his father would be sad to see him do unkind things so he took on the daily chores with a high head and a grace his stepmother began hating him for.

As he grew older, his stepmother refused to let him cut his hair and forced him to wear dresses and corsets to make him appear as a woman so she could stay head of the household.

He was not happy, but at the very least he had his dreams and the animals around their house to keep him company.

“Cindereren, mop the hall!”

“Cindereren, iron my dress!”

“Cindereren, clean my laundry!”

His head was spinning as he rushed to get everything done one morning.

“Cindereren!”

He looked up to the top of the stairs. “Yes, stepmother?” he replied.

“Forget your other chores for now,” she said, coming down the stairs. “I need you to sweep the foyer.”

“Yes, stepmother,” he replied, picking up the broom on his way to the foyer.

She stared at him as he walked away, annoyed that she couldn’t get under his skin the way she could to other people. She walks out when she hears a knock from the door in the foyer. “Thank you, sir,” Cindereren says, nodding as he closes the door.

When Annie saw Cindereren smiling when he turned around, she seethed. “Who was that?” she asked.

“There’s going to be a ball,” Cindereren said happily. “Every eligible young man and woman in the kingdom is invited to have a chance to meet the prince.”

Annie takes the invitation. “I see,” she says. “You better stop looking so excited, you’re not going.”

Cindereren’s drops. “What do you mean I can’t go?”

Annie quirks an eyebrow at her, shaking her head. “You’re a mess, my boy. You look like a girl and we certainly haven’t the money for you to buy a gown or a suit, you’ll embarrass yourself going like that. You’re much better off here.”

“Are you saying if I find good enough clothes I can go?”

Annie looks at him with sharp eyes. “You must also have your chores done,” she says. “Berthoult, Reiner!”

His stepsiblings raced down the stairs. “Yes, mother?” they asked.

She looked at them. “There’s a ball tomorrow night, go dig out your best clothes so Cindereren can mend them for you.”

Reiner grins. “I can finally wear the pink ballgown you gave me for my birthday!”

“That’s right, my dear,” Annie replies, patting his cheek.

Cindereren stared at her with pain and determination in his heart. He would get to that ball if it killed him.

It very nearly did.

He didn’t sleep that night, working long and hard to be sure everything was ready. He even took scraps from clothes that didn’t fit his family anymore to fashion a dress.

He raced down the stairs as they prepared to leave. “Wait for me!” he said.

Annie stares in awe and hatred. “Where did you get that dress?”

Cindereren twirled. “I made it,” she said, grinning.

His siblings smiled at him, but Annie glared. “Why, my dear, how could you go to a ball when you dress is such a mess?”

Cindereren’s siblings both look to their mother, missing when Annie’s cat knocked him over and she knocked over the bucket of dirty mop water. “Whoops,” she says. “Guess you can’t go after all.”

Berthoult and Reiner give him pitying looks as they follow their mother to the carriage.

Cindereren bursts into tears on the ground, having so looked forward to the ball. He thinks fleetingly that he’ll be serving his family forever and he can’t take it.

“Wipe your tears, my dear,” says a kind voice. “They’re very unbecoming.”

He looks up and gasps, his mouth agape. “Are you -?”

The short, blonde man dressed in robes that seemed to be made of stars smiled at him. “I’m your Fairy Godmother.”

“But you’re a man.”

“Gender means nothing.”

Cindereren nodded and stood up. “Can you help me get to the ball Fairy Godmother?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” he replies, pulling a magic wand from his sleeve. “First things first, you need a carriage.”

He takes a pumpkin and turns it into a carriage. He takes a few mice and turns them into the horses. He takes a nearby goose and makes it the coachman. “Now,” he says, turning back to Cindereren. “For your gown.”

“Gown? But I’m a boy.”

“It’s magic, darling, I’ll tell you it’s a gown, but anyone who looks at you will only see what you want them to see. Except for your shoes.”

“My shoes?”

“For the magic to work, you have to wear these.”

On Cindereren’s feet were suddenly a pair of glass high heels. “They’re so beautiful,” he said.

Fairy Godmother waved his wand and suddenly Cindereren’s long, messy hair turned a beautiful braid resting over his shoulder and his messy dress turned into a silver ballgown. “Oh, thank you!” he rejoiced.

“Out of curiosity,” Fairy Godmother asked. “What do you see yourself wearing?”

“A silver ballgown,” he replied.

Fairy Godmother grinned. “I see you in a white a silver suit and your hair is short, like a boy.”

Cindereren looked down, suddenly seeing it as well. “Wow,” he said. “I’m pretty cute.”

“When you see your stepmother, imagine she sees you in the gown and imagine everyone else sees you like this, okay?”

“Why?”

Fairy Godmother smiled. “It’s a secret,” he replied, helping Cindereren into the carriage. “Just remember to leave the party before midnight.”

“Okay,” Cindereren said and kissed his forehead. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure, my dear,” Fairy Godmother said. “Have fun.”

Cindereren grins the entire way to the ball. When he made his entrance, the entire room was staring at him and he felt like he was standing on top of the world.

Especially when he noticed a very beautiful man watching him. The man walked up immediately. “May I have this dance?” he asked.

Cindereren smiled. “I’d be honored.”

He didn’t notice the jealous stares from other people at the ball. He didn’t even notice the glares from his stepmother.

All he could focus on was the man he was having so much fun with.

They didn’t dance for long, in fact, they spent most of the night wandering the grounds talking. “You have beautiful eyes,” The man told Cindereren.

He blushed. “Thank you.”

“You’re very cute,” the man added. “Almost like a lady but you definitely don’t look like one.” Cindereren giggled, giving a passing glance to the clocktower. It was nearly midnight. “What’s your name, by the way? I’m Levi.”

Cindereren stood suddenly from where they were sitting. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I have to go.”

“Go?” Levi asked. “Go where?”

“Home, it’s too late,” he replied, trying to smile. “My, uh, godmother is expecting me.”

He took off running, looking for his carriage, Levi raced behind him. “Wait!” Levi called. “Please wait!

He didn’t stop even when he notices one of his shoes has fallen off, until he got to his carriage. Levi stopped chasing then. “I don’t even know your name,” he muttered. “Damnit.”

“Your highness?”

Levi turned, annoyed. “What is it Erwin?” he asks, an edge on his voice.

“That boy you were dancing with,” Erwin said, holding up a glass shoe. “Left this behind.”

Levi grins. “Fantastic! Erwin, you’re the greatest. Tell my father to end the party, we’re going after that boy in the morning.”

…

Cindereren danced through his chores the next day, still happy from the ball. “You should have seen the prince, Cinder,” Reiner said. “He was beautiful.”

“Pity he only paid attention to that boy for the rest of the night,” Berthoult said. “Although he was very good looking as well.”

Reiner nods. “A suit of pure white and silver. They looked like magic.”

Cindereren’s cheeks flush and he tries to hide his face from his siblings. He had no idea he was dancing with a prince.

Both of his step siblings run off when Annie comes home. She stares at Cindereren with scrutiny.

“What is it?” he asks.

She sneers at him. “How did you get the dress you wore to the ball last night?”

Cindereren suddenly feels his heart break. “What dre –“

“Don’t play dumb you little witch,” she hisses, pulling Cindereren onto his knees by his hair. “I saw you! Where did you get that gown?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“They’re looking for you!” she shouts. “The prince himself is going door to door trying the shoe on every woman, looking for you!”

Suddenly Cindereren notices she’s holding a knife. His eyes go wide. “What are you –“

Suddenly she swings the blade and Cindereren falls, his hair cut short. As the detached lengths fall to the floor, so do his tears. She pulls the back of his dress and tears it beyond repair. She throws a set of clothes at him. “You’re wearing those from now on, trash.”

She walks away quickly, leaving Cindereren alone in tears with his messy hair and torn clothes. “Wipe your tears, my dear,” a familiar voice echoes.

He looks down to see the clothes are for men, he looks over to the mirror, his hair is as short as he imagined everyone would see him last night. His tears spill over again and he grins. “Thank you,” he whispers and gets up to get dressed.

When he walks downstairs, there is a knock at the door. Annie looks smug as she answers.

Erwin smiles, Levi standing behind him. “Hello,” Erwin says. “Do any young men live in this house?”

She’s taken aback. “Young _men_?”

“I’m here!” Cindereren says, wearing his own smug grin.

When Levi sees him, he smiles. “Give him the shoe, Erwin,” Levi says.

Erwin nods and brushes past Annie on his way inside. Distraught as she is, she can’t even come up with a remark when Cindereren tries on the shoe and it fits perfectly. “My name is Cindereren,” he tells Levi with a smile.

Levi kisses him and they return to the castle that night.

And they lived happily ever after!


	116. Day 116: Vibrate

While Levi is making dinner one night, he accidentally spill soy sauce on his shirt. “Damnit,” he mutters. “Hey Eren?” he calls into the living room.

“Yeah?”

Levi strips out of his shirt. “Could you get me a clean t-shirt from the bedroom?”

Eren makes a face, getting up. “Why?”

“I spilled something on this one,” Levi replies, tossing the dirty shirt to his boyfriend.

“Really? You?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Just get my damn shirt.”

Eren walks to the bedroom and tosses Levi’s dirty shirt into the laundry basket before turning to the closet. It isn’t often he has to go into Levi’s closet so he feels really sneaky any time he has the chance. Levi’s t-shirts are stacked on a shelf on the right side of his closet, beside a stack of unlabeled boxes he ignores.

When he goes to grab a shirt, he knocks the top box off and it opens on it’s descent to the floor, landing with a crash. “Oops,” he mutters.

He almost picks it up until he’s sees one of the items on the floor beside it. His entire face goes red.

“What happened? I heard a crash,” Levi says, walking in.

Once he sees everything that’s happened, he looks at Eren. “What? Never seen a buttplug before?”

“Not in person,” Eren replies in a mumble, tossing Levi his shirt.

“Really?” Levi asks, pulling his shirt on. “Pick it up.”

“Huh?”

Levi gives his a look. “Pick it up. It’s clean. I’m the only one who’s used it and I always use condoms, it’s definitely clean.”

Eren looks at Levi, then back down to strangely shaped red object on the floor. He takes it in his hand tentatively, it’s heavier than he expected. “Hm,” he mused quietly.

“It vibrates too. By remote control.”

Eren face goes red again as he imagines one of them using it.

Levi smirks at him. “You wanna use it, don’t you?”

Eren, still blushing, nods.

Eren wears it during dinner that night, Levi manning the controller until he’s had enough.


	117. Day 117: Trampoline

“Why are we wasting our Saturday at Hanji’s house again?”

“Cause your second best friend is a huge showoff now that I know she lives in a crazy mansion.”

“But we’re getting married in like three weeks.”

Eren shrugs, looking out the window and pulling his feet up onto the seat in front of him. “I think she just wanted to do something nice since you’ve been so stressed out recently.”

“I’m not stressed out.”

“Levi, you had a nightmare the other night that all the new interns at work took turns stabbing you with pens.”

“Okay, I’m a little stressed out.”

Eren laughs.

“What did she say we’re gonna do there anyway?”

“I dunno, she just said she had something “fun” for us to do.”

“Cryptic four eyes,” Levi mutters as they pull up to Hanji’s house.

“Eren~!”

From around the side of the house, Hanji is running full speed toward Levi’s car. As they get out, Eren sees Moblit running up behind her. “Ma’am! Wait, you weren’t done!”

Levi makes a face. “Hanji, go back to your damn assistant before he has a heart attack.”

Hanji, seeming to just realize what she was doing, suddenly turns back to Moblit. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” She turns back to Levi and Eren. “You two wait for me out back, I’ll be right there.”

She and Moblit go back in the house through the front door leaving Levi and Eren to go out back by themselves. “What’s up with those two?”

“Officially, Moblit’s just her personal assistant but now he kind of took over everything for her; making sure she makes and keeps personal appointments, making sure she’s sleeping normally, that she’s eating, that’s she’s getting her work done – he kind of turned into her personal caretaker.”

Eren makes a face. “Is Hanji like –“

“We have no idea if there’s anything actually wrong with her,” Levi says. “Erwin and I have been trying to convince her to see someone for years but she doesn’t want to. And she’s fine with Moblit so both of us are just assuming she’s okay for now.”

“Hm.”

When they get into Hanji’s backyard, Levi sighs. “She got a trampoline,” he says.

Eren grins. “I haven’t been on a trampoline since I was a kid!”

“There’s a good reason for that, you know.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Eren says, kicking his shoes off on his way to the giant toy. He vaults himself up onto it and starts jumping. “C’mon Levi!”

Levi crosses his arms. “Nope.”

Eren rolls his eyes and does a front flip, bouncing on his butt when he lands. “Seriously, this is so fun.”

“If you bruise your ass I’m not gonna be gentle later.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Suddenly, there are fingers squeezing Levi’s waist and he shrieks. Hanji laughs like a fiend when he turns to glare at her. “Just go jump with your fiancée,” Hanji says. “He’s having all the fun without you.”

Levi crosses his arms and turns to watch Eren again. “Where’s Moblit?”

“Washing dishes, we just finished lunch.”

“Is that what he called you back in for?”

“Yeah,” she replies. “We started eating but I remembered I left something out here and then I heard you two pulling up.”

Levi looks at her. “You’re lucky he’s around or I’d be really worried about you.”

She kicks off her shoes and pulls herself up on the giant trampoline, not replying to him. “Eren, hold my hands!” she says.

So they hold hands and start jumping in a circle together, giggling.

Levi sighs and kicks off his own shoes, resigned to one of his best friend’s hundreds of whims. She’s crazy, but he’d be hard pressed to say he doesn’t love her.

He jumps as well.

Hanji goes back in the house when Levi starts having so much fun he isn’t focused on her.

She watches the two of them from the kitchen window, she stops when the making out starts. “Ma’am?” Moblit asks.

“Don’t call me ‘Ma’am’ when there’s no one else listening Moblit.”

He looks out the window where she was previously. “You were right, they do seem to be having fun.”

She grins. “Of course I was right, I love them.” She turns to Moblit and kisses his cheek. “And I love you too, thank you for letting me have them over when I still have work to do.”

Moblit crosses his arms behind his back, smiling slightly. “Everyone needs a little fun sometimes.”


	118. Day 118: Purr (Smut Sunday # 17) (Superhero AU)

Eren goes straight back to his apartment that night instead of stopping to drop off his uniform. Inside, he breathes a relieved sigh that it’s only seven o’ clock so he has some hope for a decent night’s sleep before he has to go in to write up his reports on the morning.

“Oh, wonder boy~”

He almost mourns for the sleep he’s definitely not going to get tonight. Almost.

He walks further inside to see Levi in the kitchen, in nothing but the flannel button down Eren had worn the day before, making dinner. Levi sighs when he looks up. “Why do you come in looking that sexy when you have to eat before we can do anything else?”

“Sorry,” Eren replies sheepishly.

“Whatever,” Levi replies, pulling him down for a kiss. “Go wash your face, it’s almost done.”

“My face?”

“Go look.”

When Eren goes into the bathroom, he realizes why. There’s ash and dirt on his face outlining where his mask was sitting. He washes quickly and strips out of his uniform in favor of loose sweatpants. When he goes back to the kitchen, Levi is putting food on the table. Levi whistles when he looks at Eren. “I take it back, you’re sexier like this.”

Eren blushes and sits down. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti with tomato sauce cause you ain’t got shit in this kitchen.”

“We have plenty of food.”

“For you maybe, I still eat dairy, eggs, and fish, unlike you.”

Eren rolls his eyes and take a bite. “You know where I hide my money, you could’ve gone to get something.”

Levi shrugs. “I didn’t feel like going anywhere.”

“Then don’t complain.”

Levi snorts. “I still thinks it’s great you’re willing to talk back to me.”

“Hm?”

“Most people are too intimidated.”

“Can’t imagine why, aside from the cat thing and those muscles you’re pretty harmless.”

“Hey.”

Eren giggles. They eat mostly in quiet but Eren can feel Levi examining him for injuries with his eyes. That last time he mentioned it, they argued and Levi disappeared for a week. He’d rather not do that again if he can help it.

He finishes eating quickly and the moment he’s done Levi’s is dragging him to the bedroom. Eren almost laughs when he sees a pair of cat ears perk up from the crown of Levi’s head and a tail grow from under the shirt. “Kitty sure must be excited, huh?”

Levi’s cheeks flush but he grits his teeth and replies, “Shut up.”

As soon as Eren’s in the door, Levi kicks the door shut and leans against it, pulling Eren down for a harsh kiss. Eren puts his hands on the backs of Levi’s thighs to help him up to wrap the shorter man’s legs around his hips to grind their groins together.

Levi sighs with the motion. “Fuck~”

Eren chuckles, sucking a mark onto Levi’s collar. Levi’s tail is running up and down Eren’s back teasingly. “Bed, brat, c’mon,” Levi whines.

Eren chuckles again and carries Levi easily over to the bed, discarding his sweatpants while Levi rushes to unbutton his shirt. He’s only half-done, though, when Eren is flipping him onto his knees and spreading his ass cheeks apart. He whines softly at the sudden attention. “Does kitty want me to use my tongue on his little hole?”

Levi shivers at the thought. “Yes, please~”

Eren chuckles and leans down, gently laving his tongue over Levi’s quivering entrance. Levi purrs at the contact before Eren starts pushing his tongue inside. Levi toes and tail curl and he leans into Eren. “F-fingers, please,” he moans.

“Greedy kitty,” Eren says, getting the lube from his nightstand.

“Shut up,” Levi says, dropping his head.

Eren slides the first finger in easily, making Levi purr again with the movement. Levi bucks his hips back slowly as Eren slides in the second. Levi wraps his tail around Eren’s arm. “Why do you do that?” he asks.

“It’s not on purpose,” Levi pants. “It has a mind of its own.”

Eren puts in his third finger, stretching them out as much as possible before pulling them out.

He lubes up his dick while Levi rolls onto his back again and rests his legs on Eren’s shoulders. “Hm?” Eren hums, feeling almost smug.

“It feels better this way,” Levi mutters, his cheeks flushing.

“You’re louder on your knees.”

“I can’t see you on my knees.”

Eren blushes then. “Whatever,” he mutters, pushing in.

Levi moans, clutching the sheets. “Motherfucker,” he growls, trying to adjust. Eren pets his thighs, calming him down. “How are you this damn big?”

Eren snorts. “You say that like it was on purpose.”

Levi pants quietly and starts moving his hips, prompting Eren to lean forward further and start moving, sliding in and out of the tight space almost teasingly slowly.

Levi arches his back and says, “C’mon wonder boy, use that superstrength you’re so famous for.”

Eren picks up the pace, more effectively hitting Levi’s prostate from not quite using any superstrength.

“Ah! Ah! Eren!” Levi cries, clutching Eren’s hair as the younger man kisses and bites his neck and collar.

“Levi~” Eren moans, his thrusts getting quicker but shallower.

Levi comes first, across his chest, Eren fucking him through his orgasm and into his own.

Levi, languid and post-coital, purrs, running his tail up and down Eren’s thigh. “How are you so perfect wonder boy?”

Eren, seconds from sleep, just snuggles his face into Levi’s chest and lets the shorter man hold him until he finally passes out from exhaustion.


	119. Day 119: Pool

“Cannonball!” Hanji shouts, jumping into the pool in Erwin’s backyard.

“Hanji!” Levi shouts back as the float he’d been sitting on flips over.

Eren laughs from his place on the side of pool, nursing a glass of soda. Erwin, still standing at the grill, shakes his head, chuckling quietly to himself.

When Hanji comes back up, she shakes her hair out and laughs at the sour expression on Levi’s face. “Oh come on,” she says. “Chill out.”

Levi, shivering, glares at her. “I’m about as chilled as I can get, thank you.”

“Erwin did open the pool pretty early this year,” Nanaba says, kicking her feet in the water.

“In my defense,” Erwin says. “It was ninety degrees on Thursday and today is still above seventy-five.”

“That doesn’t make the water less freezing,” Levi says, pulling himself out of the water to sit beside Eren.

Eren, still chuckling, wraps his towel around Levi’s shoulders. “How can you even stand that water Hanji?” Eren asks.

“Maybe because I’m not a huge pussy unlike _some_ people.” She not-so-nonchalantly looks directly at Levi.

“No fighting children,” Erwin says, coming over to sit on the edge of the pool as well.

Levi leans on Eren in an effort to collect some of the younger man’s abundant body heat. “I’m not gonna feel bad for you when you catch a cold, four eyes,” Levi shivers.

Eren shakes his head and strips off his t-shirt handing it to Levi to put on. “This is definitely warmer than that towel.”

Levi puts it on gratefully, glad Eren decided to wear black so the sun was twice as likely to keep him warm. Levi doesn’t think anything of it until he realizes the others are staring at them. “What?” he asks.

“That was just…” Erwin trails off.

“Really cute!” Hanji gushes.

“I guess it makes sense boyfriends would share clothes,” Mike mumbles. “But Eren still smells better than Levi so that’s a little confusing.”

Levi makes a face and almost throws a comment back when suddenly Eren isn’t sitting beside him anymore. “Got ‘im!” Hanji shouts triumphantly.

When Eren comes back up, he’s shivering as Levi had been. “Is your grey hoodie still in the car?” he asks, sounding slightly pitiful from being so cold.

Levi sighs and stands up. “I’ll go get it.”

“Hehe.” Hanji wears a Cheshire grin. “Now you two are _really_ sharing clothes.”

The others all just rolls their eyes.

Hanji does indeed have a cold the following week.


	120. Day 120: Dragon (Pokémon AU)

“Professor Zoe did say we’re supposed to go this way right?”

Eren looks down at his Sylveon questioningly, holding onto the strap of his bag nervously. She looks back up at him and nods sharply.

He sighs. “These woods are really thick, it’s a little scary.”

She walks a little closer to Eren when he says that as they keep walking. When he notices she’s shaking he asks, “You wanna go back in your pokéball, Vee?” She shakes her head sharply and he smiles at her. “Let me carry you at least, you’re shaking like a leaf.”

Sylveon had been Eren’s first Pokémon back when she was still an Eevee, for his eighth birthday. He looks down at Sylveon in his arms. “Can you believe we’ve been together for almost ten years Vee?” she smiles and chirps a happy noise at him.

He giggles and accidentally walks into something, tripping over it. “Ouch,” he says, sitting up. Sylveon looks at him with concern. “I’m alright.” He sits up and looks at what he trips over. “It’s a sign.”

A sign that says _Breeder This Way_.

Eren realizes then that there is light cutting through the trees that way. “Think I found him, Vee,” he says, smiling.

She makes a noise and the two of them start running in that direction. When they break through the thick of the trees, they find an enormous field with a short fence surrounding the whole circular area. Off to one side is a mansion size house, spread out around the main area are toys and play sets for the Pokémon to play on, and off on the other side is a small lake.

Pokémon are _everywhere_.

“Wow,” Eren says. “This is _definitely_ the place Vee.”

Eren walks inside the gate and Sylveon sees a group of Eevee playing together so she looks up at Eren. “Go play, I’ll find you later.”

She makes a happy noise and runs off to play with the Eevee. “You should let your other Pokémon out to play.”

Eren turns to see a man walking toward him. He’s shorter than Eren expected. Eren nods and takes out his other three Pokémon; a Marowak, an Arcanine, and a Gyrados. “You guys go have fun, okay?” he says.

Arcanine runs off immediately while Gyrados makes her way to the lake. Marowak hides behind Eren’s legs. Eren smiles at him, crouches down, and pets his head. “You’re okay, they’re friendly here. If you’re uncomfortable, go find somewhere quiet to sit until I’m done, alright?”

Marowak makes a face but nods and head-butts Eren’s shoulder gently before running off as well.

When Eren stands back up, the man is standing beside him. He _almost_ has a fan boy moment. “It’s really nice to meet you, Levi,” Eren says. “I’ve been a huge fan since I was a kid.”

Levi shakes his hand. “Eren, right? Hanji said you’d be coming.” Levi lets go of Eren’s hand and looks around. “You’re Gyrados is beautiful.”

“I’ve had her since my friend hatched her egg and found out she was a Magicarp. He just found the egg somewhere and kept it, hoping it was ‘something cooler’ but when she came out he was going to abandon her so I took her. She’s great.”

“Not bad,” Levi says and puts his hands in his pockets. “Anyway, it’s almost lunchtime so you have to wait until I feed everyone to get what you came for.”

“That’s fine, my Pokémon haven’t gotten time to relax and play much recently.”

“I heard that as of last week you’re the new Shiganshina League champion, congratulations.”

“I’m still not as good as you though, five leagues in three years; that sounds rough.”

Levi shrugs. “My Pokémon were well trained, we had it in the bag.”

“How were you such a great trainer?” Eren asks, following Levi toward the house to get food.

Levi shrugs. “It’s all about trust and knowing your type matchups,” Levi says. “A lot of people deny that types mean anything but I have no doubt in my mind your little Sylveon would kick my Dragonair’s ass.”

“Can I see your Pokémon?”

Levi pauses to think. “They’re all outside except for my Dragonair. Roserade should be taking care of the Budew, Rapidash is probably playing with your Arcanine because there aren’t usually fire types her size around here, Milotic is in the lake, probably playing with the Feebas, and Gardevoir is probably with the Ralts I just started training. Go look, I’ll be done feeding everyone soon.”

“Where’s your Dragonair?”

Levi gets a slightly sad look in his eyes. “She’s inside, sleeping. She’s been sick so I haven’t let her around the others for almost a week.”

“Can I see her?”

Levi stares at Eren and after examining the younger man’s face, sighs. “I suppose, follow me.”

Eren is led downstairs and into a room with a shallow pool. “Hey Tini,” Levi calls, sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs crossed.

The large Pokémon slithers through the water and greets Levi happily. Levi hugs her and pets her head. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asks.

She makes a happy noise and lays her head on his lap. Eren sits down beside Levi and looks at her. “She’s even more amazing in person,” he says.

She leans up and looks at Eren before butting his hand with her head. Levi gives a shocked look as Eren pets her. “She’s never this friendly with strangers,” he mutters. “You wanna stay in here while I go feed the others?”

“Sure,” Eren replies with a smile.

When Levi leaves, Eren talks to Dragonair. “You’re a very pretty girl,” he says. “Levi calls you Tini, right? Have you two been together since you were a Dratini?”

She nods with a happy noise.

“Were you his first Pokémon?”

She nods again.

“Dragonair usually evolve into Dragonite, right? Did Levi not want you to involve?”

She nods.

“Are you happy staying a Dragonair?”

She makes and happy noise, nodding.

“My first Pokémon was an Eevee,” he says, petting her gently. “She’s a Sylveon now and we’ve been best friends ever since we met. I’m even closer to her and my human best friend and my sister. Are you Levi’s best friend?”

She makes a sad noise.

“Levi doesn’t have many friends, does he?”

She shakes her head.

He quietly continues to pet her for a few minutes. “You know,” he says absently. “I’ve had a crush on Levi since the first time I saw him on TV as a kid.”

Dragonair perks up noticeably at that.

“Mikasa’s says it’s just hero worship, and maybe it is, but I really wanna get to know him.”

She smiles at him.

Eren makes a face at her. “You sure don’t look sick to me,” he says absently.

She makes a face and slithers back into the water. She comes back holding an egg.

“Oh, is this why you didn’t feel good? You had to lay an egg?”

She nods and hands Eren the egg. “Well, c’mon then, let’s go tell Levi you’re alright.”

She makes a very excited noise and follows Eren out of the room and back outside. “Levi!” Eren calls. “Dragonair’s alright, she just had to lay an egg!”

Levi turns from leaving out a bowl of food for the Eevee. “Tini? You’re alright?”

She nods and flies over to wrap Levi in an armless hug. Eren carries the egg over to them. “These are heavier than they look.”

Levi shrugs. “They’ve got Pokémon in them. If you want, you can take that one when you leave and hatch it for me.”

“For real?” Eren asks.

Levi nods, petting Dragonair. “Tini’s the only Dragonair here, if people hear I’m _willing_ to breed her that’s all she’ll do for the rest of her life because so many people want Dragonite’s. I can’t do that to her.”

Eren smiles, happy to see Levi acting so gently toward his favorite Pokémon, his crush growing slowly. Marowak walks up then. Eren kneels beside him. “See? This is gonna be our new friend soon. We’re gonna raise a Dratini.”

Marowak smiles and Levi walks over. “Do you still want a Riolu? That’s what you came for, right?”

“If you’re still willing to give one up, yes. I mean, you did just give me this little guy.” Eren gestures to the egg in his arms.

Levi shrugs. “I trust anyone Dragonair trusts. If she’s nice to you, you must be a half decent person so I’d be happy to give you a Riolu.”

Eren grins. “Thank you.”

“They usually play over there, just come tell me once you pick one.”

Eren whistles for his Pokémon to come over. The remaining three come over immediately. “Alright guys, I already told you a Riolu’s joining the team, I want you to come and help me pick.”

Levi stands back with Dragonair and watches how Eren interacts with his Pokémon and the Riolu. “I can see why you like him,” he says. “He treats Pokémon with more humanity than a lot of people like to these days.”

Dragonair nods at him in reply.

Levi looks at her. “You want me to keep him around don’t you?”

She makes a happy noise.

He rolls his eyes, smiling as he shoves her. “Maybe later. I can tell there’s more he wants to see before he settles here.”

She smiles and him and nudges his head with her nose.

“Yeah, I love you too.”


	121. Day 121: Tickle (Lesbian AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a buttload of requests for this, so here it is :)

Levi wakes up to her girlfriend sprawled across her and the bed, still sleeping.

She smiles and shakes her head, knocking Eren’s leg off on her way out of bed. She stretches and goes to brush her teeth.

It’s Saturday, and she would rather stay in bed, but since she has the day off she’d rather spend it wisely. Sleeping in and lazing in bed are what Sundays are for after all.

When she goes back to her bedroom, Eren is awake and staring at her grumpily. “What?” Levi asks, smiling at her.

“How are you so hot when you’ve just gotten out of bed?”

Levi shrugs and Eren reaches for her so she walks over. When Levi leans over her girlfriend, Eren smiles. “I wasn’t kidding, I really do think you should leave your hair long.”

Levi hair is nearly waist length now, and almost more annoying than it’s worth. But the way Eren loves playing with it always makes her change her mind. “If I keep it long will you start walking around the apartment naked, because I _love_ when you do that.”

The blush that covers the younger woman’s face makes Levi smirk and kiss her nose.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Eren mutters, running her hands up Levi’s sides lovingly. “Besides, I’m not as pretty as you, what do you wanna look at me naked for?”

Levi shrugs and moves to cup Eren’s breasts. “Because I love these.”

Eren’s face goes even redder. “But they’re smaller than yours.”

“I like small boobs.”

Eren looks away then, pointedly staring out the window to avoid more embarrassment at her girlfriend’s gaze. Levi sits on Eren’s hips, absently playing with the younger woman’s equally long hair. “You should get yours cut soon, the ends are starting to look bad.”

“I was thinking of cutting it all off,” Eren says. “Get a more masculine haircut.”

“You should definitely get a fringe.”

Eren nods. “I just want something more versatile, you know?”

“Sorry for breaking the clasps on your binder, by the way.”

“I needed a new one anyway but if I’m not wearing a bra you can’t really even tell I have boobs so it’s not a big deal for now. Worst comes to worse I can just be a girl or wear baggy shirts until I can replace it.”

Levi nuzzles Eren’s neck. “Boy, girl, I don’t care. Just don’t ever smell different.”

Eren giggles. “Sure, sure.”

Eren kisses Levi and rolls them both so she laying on top. “Now you can’t go anywhere,” she says, grinning.

Levi rolls her eyes. “You think so?”

Eren nods triumphantly.

Levi quirks and eyebrow and moves her hands to her girlfriend’s sides. Eren’s expression falls. “Uh oh,” she says.

Suddenly Levi’s fingers are digging into her waist and she twists, trying to get away as she laughs. Levi sits up, tickling Eren into laying on her back and then kissing her once she’s on top again. “Gotcha,” she says.

Eren wraps her arms around Levi’s neck, kissing her again. “Gotchu first.”

Levi chuckles, thinking about how they met. “Indeed, you did.”

Eren laughs and lets her go. “Alright, go run your errands or whatever.”

Levi smacks Eren’s thigh gently. “If you get dressed you can come with me.”

Eren sits up happily, reminding Levi’s of a puppy. “Okay!”


	122. Day 122: Punch (Kindergarten Karate AU)

“Okay Eren, do it just wike I showed you.”

Eren, five years old and donning a little white karate uniform, nods earnestly at Levi who is in the same uniform. “Okay Weebai,” he replies.

Eren, with all the force I five year old can possibly muster, swings his tiny body into a hard roundhouse kick. He hits the practice dummy with a resounding _fwump_ and Levi claps. “Very good!”

Eren grins at the praise and hugs his ‘husband’. Mikasa hadn’t been happy about their ‘wedding’ on the playground last week, but Eren didn’t and still doesn’t really care what his bossy big sister thinks. “Okay,” Sensei Keith says. “Everyone pair up and practice punches.”

Eren clings to Levi so Mikasa begrudgingly pairs up with Annie.

“You can go first Weebai,” Eren says, strapping the oversized pads to his hands for Levi to hit.

“Okay,” Levi says, blatantly ignore how his friends from his neighborhood, Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunter, are all watching him in awe. He’s the best in their class and everyone is pretty sure he’s going to a black belt before anyone else their age makes it.

He lands too punches, making Eren stare as well, which does not sit well with Mikasa. “Watch me Eren!” she calls, punching the pads on Annie’s hands.

“What?” he asks, accidentally lowering his hand just as Levi went to swing a punch at him.

Because of the sudden movement, Levi doesn’t have time to stop before he lands a hard hit to Eren’s nose, making a cracking noise.

The entire room freezes and as soon as Eren sees blood, he bursts into tears. When Levi sees Eren’s blood on his knuckles, he cries as well and they hug each other as all of the children begin to panic. “Calm down everyone!” Keith shouts over all the noise.

Mikasa, positively burning with fury, stalks over to Levi and punches him in his nose as well. Now there are two five year olds with bloody, tearstained faces. “That’s for hurting Eren you big meanie!”

Levi almost goes to punch her back but –

“Mikasa!” Keith shouts. “Go sit in timeout while I call your parents! Eren, Levi, you two come with me.”

“But Levi –“

“I saw what happened, now go.”

She pouts but goes to sit in the naughty corner while Keith leads Levi and Eren out of the room, both toddler’s holding hands on their way, trying not to cry anymore for the sake of the other.

When their parents get there, Eren finds out his nose was actually broken so he goes to the hospital to get it reset.

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi says pitifully, when he sees the other boy at the playground the next day.

“It’s okay Weebai,” he replies, kissing the black haired boy’s cheek. “You didn’t mean it.”

Levi smiles at him. “I brought you somefing.”

“What is it?!” Eren asks excitedly as Levi reaches into his satchel.

“Here!”

Levi holds out a cherry Tootsie Pop and Eren beams. “No way! My faborite! Tank you!”

Levi blushes when Eren hugs him, giving Mikasa a smug look from across the playground.


	123. Day 123: Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, it's day 123. One-two-three  
> *is easily amused by dumb things*

“Well this sucks.”

Eren chuckles at Levi. It does suck a little bit.

One of their neighbors was having a party last night, so Levi’s car is parked on the far side of their apartment’s parking lot. Levi silently reminds himself to complain to the landlord about not assigning parking spaces by room because it’s raining and neither he nor Eren have an umbrella.

“Should we just go back upstairs?” Levi asks.

Eren shakes his head. “It’s just a little water,” he replies. “Plus, we’re only going to Erwin’s house. He can give us towels when we get there.”

“So we’ll run then?”

Eren nods.

“On the count of three,” Levi says. “One… two…”

Eren runs with Levi… at first.

Then he gets an idea. When they’re only halfway to the car, Eren grabs Levi’s arm and they stop. “What the hell? It’s pouring! We’re gonna be soa –“

Eren smashes his mouth onto Levi, half grinning into the kiss. “We’ve never kissed in the rain before,” Eren says when he pulls away.

Levi wants to be mad but, frankly, he’s embarrassed and a little caught off guard. He shakes his head. “Why do you always have to do such cute bullshit?” Eren shrugs and pulls Levi over into a dancing position. Levi levels a glare at him. “What’re you doing now?”

“We’re already soaked,” Eren says. “So dance with me.”

Levi wants to punch him. “There’s not even any music.”

Eren starts humming and it takes Levi a minute to realize what song it is. He chuckles and can’t help but sing along. “ _And I knew it from the start, so my arms are open wide. Your head is on my stomach and we’re, we’re trying not to fall asleep. So here we are, on this eighteenth floor balcony, we’re both flying away_.”

Levi glances absently at his wedding ring.

Of course Eren would do something this cheesy.

But resigned as he is to his husband’s many whims, he leans on Eren and lets the younger man drag him around the parking lot until the song’s over.

“Why are you two this wet?” Erwin asks when they finally get to his house.

Eren chuckles sheepishly and Levi just shakes his head. “You’re better off not knowing,” Levi replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They danced to their private wedding song, 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October


	124. Day 124: Walk (Pokémon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for links to see each of their pokemon (since I forgot the other day)

“It’s been a while since I’ve had these guys in their pokéballs,” Levi says, gesturing to his belt.

“It’s a little lonely,” Eren replies, nodding.

“Is that why you let Sylveon stay out of her ball most of the time?”

“I would keep my whole team out but Gyrados and Arcanine are _way_ too big to travel with.”

“Hmhm,” Levi chuckles and they walk for a while. “Thank you for coming with me. I don’t leave home often so I might’ve gotten lost on my way to town.”

Eren’s cheeks heat up slightly. “No problem,” he replies with a grin. “But I have to ask, what are you going into town for?”

“Hanji wanted me to pick up an egg she found.”

“I could’ve brought it over for you.”

“She said she wanted me to go.”

“Weird.”

“She’s usually weird, I’m mostly used to it.”

“Mostly?”

Levi shrugs. “You can never get used to a person that weird.”

Eren laughs as they finally walk up to Hanji’s lab. “Professor Zoe?” Eren asks as they walk inside.

“I’m out here!” she calls in reply.

Eren glances at Levi who leads the way into the backyard of Hanji’s lab. “Watch out!”

Eren pulls Levi out of the way right before Hanji’s Rhyhorn would’ve run straight into him. “Jeez, Professor Zoe!” Eren says.

“Seriously,” Levi adds, trying to shake off the adrenaline he suddenly had.

She just runs over to her Rhyhorn, hugging him. “Great job buddy, you did it!” she exclaims happily. Her Clefable, standing off to one side, is clapping excitedly.

“Did what?” Levi asks. “Successfully attempt giving me a heart attack?”

“I finally taught him Bulldoze!” she says excitedly, petting him.

Levi just sighs and shakes his head. “Where’s this egg you wanted me to take?” he asks.

He grins. “You can have it later, I just wanted an excuse to get you two here.”

Eren swears Levi’s eye starts twitching. “I had to close the goddamn farm for the day just ‘cause you wanted to see me?”

“I actually just wanted you to take a break,” She replies. “Only having Pokémon and the odd customer to talk to is not good for you.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi crosses his arms. “Pokémon are way nicer than ninety percent of people I’ve ever met so, personally, I think I’m better off.”

Eren frowns at that. “I don’t think people are that bad,” he says quietly.

Levi looks at him. “I’m not surprised,” he says. “You’re in the other ten percent.”

Eren doesn’t have time to think about that before Hanji’s saying, “Let all your Pokémon out, I actually have another reason for you two to be here today.”

They do as they’re told and all eleven of their Pokémon say their different hellos. Sylveon is in Eren’s arms by the time Hanji starts talking again. “I’ve been developing a different type of food for them, I wanted your Pokémon to test it out. In the meantime, I thought you two could go on a date or something.”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “A date?”

Levi smirks and takes Eren’s hand. “Yeah, c’mon brat, take me on a date.”

Eren’s cheeks get even pinker. “Um,” he mumbles. “Okay.”

Sylveon grins at Eren and pecks his cheek encouragingly before getting down so Levi can drag him out of the lab and into town for their date.

The date is just ice cream and a long walk around town, but there’s no distractions from the Pokémon at Levi’s farm and they spend the entire time talking.

Levi kisses him before the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s Team:  
> Sylveon: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sylveon  
> Marowak: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Marowak  
> Gyrados: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyrados  
> Arcanine: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arcanine  
> Riolu: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Riolu  
> Egg (after hatching): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dratini 
> 
> Levi’s Team:  
> Dragonair: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragonair  
> Milotic: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milotic  
> Roserade: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roserade  
> Rapidash: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rapidash  
> Gardevoir: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardevoir  
> Ralts: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ralts 
> 
> Hanji’s Pokemon:  
> Rhyhorn: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rhyhorn  
> Clefable: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clefable


	125. Day 125: Towel (Smut Sunday #18) (Lesbian AU)

Levi watches her girlfriend with predatory eyes.

Eren blushes under the older woman’s gaze, continuing to shuffle across Levi’s bedroom in only a towel.

“Darling, come over here will you?” Levi asks, beckoning her with gesture of her hand.

Eren walks over slowly, holding her towel tightly. “Yes?” she asks.

Levi sits up on the edge of the bed, one leg on either side of the younger woman. “Drop the towel,” she says.

Eren shakes her head, embarrassed.

Levi just smirks and tugs at Eren’s arm gently, leaning up to kiss her. Eren whines softly into the kiss, her grip loosening just enough for Levi to gently tug the towel from her fingers. The heavy fabric falls to the floor in one quick drop and Eren gasps, beginning to move to cover herself. Levi grabs her wrists. “Don’t,” she says. “You’re too pretty.”

Levi tugs Eren onto the bed to lie down before examining the younger’s body. Especially the new tattoo on her ribcage. “It came out great,” she says.

Eren nods. “Thank you for paying for it.”

“Happy to do it,” Levi replies, moving one hand to play with Eren’s newly short hair as she begins to lazily kiss her girlfriend again.

Eren’s hands immediately start moving underneath Levi’s shirt. “Hmhm,” Levi chuckles. “Impatient, are we?”

Eren’s ears go pink at that. “You’re wearing more clothes than me,” she mutters.

Deciding to play fair, Levi kicks off her lounge pants and removes her tank top. “Better?”

Eren flicks the strap on Levi’s bra. “A little.”

Levi smirks, kissing up the column of Eren’s neck teasingly before gently nipping at her earlobe. “I think you’ve gotta earn that one, honey.”

Eren almost protests but suddenly Levi’s mouth is on hers again and her hand is sliding down Eren’s stomach. Eren hums into the kiss and runs her hands up the soft skin covering the hard planes of Levi’s abs. “ _How_ are you this fit?” she asks.

Levi laughs. “It’s called discipline, darling, it’s something you seem to lack.”

“It’s cause you’re a model, isn’t it?”

“That too.”

Eren keeps feeling up Levi’s sides as Levi attaches her mouth to Eren’s collar. Eren begins sneaking her hands to Levi’s back slowly, intent on undoing the older’s bra. When she finally has her fingers near the clasps, Levi suddenly sits up. “You weren’t doing what I think you were doing, were you?”

Eren’s expression turned sheepish. “Depends what you think I was doing.”

Levi leans close to Eren’s ear. “I think you were deliberately disobeying me, my love.”

“Maybe,” Eren mutters, trying to squirm away from the heat of Levi’s breath on her neck.

“That deserves a punishment, you know,” Levi says quietly. “Are you prepared?”

“No.”

Levi flips Eren onto her knees. “Then you shouldn’t have been bad then, huh?”

Eren drops her head between her arms and waits. Levi runs her hands up and down Eren’s back slowly, keeping her calm, Eren thinks. Her knees begin to shake when Levi moves her hands to Eren’s thighs, gently running her fingers up the insides slowly. Heat begins to pool in her lower stomach as she craves something more.

“Levi~” she whines breathily.

“Yes, darling?”

“Please,” she whispers. “Touch me.”

“Hm, I don’t think you deserve it.”

Eren whimpers as Levi’s hands draw ever closer but don’t ever reach where Eren wants. “Levi~”

Levi chuckles softly and leaves a quick, sharp slap on Eren’s asscheek before moving her fingers to Eren’s lips. Unlike Levi, Eren isn’t clean-shaven so she usually likes the play with the dark curls before moving inside. “Hah~” Eren moans lowly, fighting the urge to push her thighs together and grind into Levi’s palm.

Eren accidentally bucks her hips and when Levi chuckles, she gets nervous. “Someone’s eager,” she says. “Maybe I should…” She breaches Eren’s labia just enough to make Eren cry out at the contact. “Wow,” Levi says at nearly dripping wetness she finds there. “You’re _really_ ready tonight.”

“S-shut up,” Eren mumbles, blushing.

Levi smirks and slides her middle finger all the way in. Eren pants quietly as she moves the finger around, marveling again at all the fluid. She adds the other two at once making Eren bite her lip and clutch the sheets beneath her hands. “What happened to all your pretty noises baby?” Levi asks, pulling her fingers out and pushing them back in slowly.

Eren whines softly so Levi rewards her with a quicker thrust. “Ah~ please, just like that,” Eren pants.

“Only if you don’t stay quiet,” Levi says, pushing and pulling her hand faster.

“Yes! Ah! Ma’am! Hah~ Oh Levi~”

Eren doesn’t hold back so neither does Levi, curling her finger inside her girlfriend just the way she likes before pulling her hand away and flipping Eren on her back again.

“Wha?” Eren asks, still well under her sex haze.

Levi kisses her once, quickly, before moving down to Eren’s hips. She puts her fingers back, diving down to kiss and suck on the younger woman’s clit.

Eren shrieks, her back arching and her thighs slamming together. Levi holds onto Eren’s hips, happily dealing with the crushing force of Eren’s legs because it means she’s doing the right thing. With one last good swipe of Levi’s tongue, Eren is coming, convulsing almost violently, tossing her head back and forth.

Levi keeps her mouth on the younger woman until she calms down completely, melted and pliable on the bed. Levi moves back up and kisses Eren slowly. “Good?” she asks.

Eren nods weakly, still without all her bearings.

Levi just chuckles and pets her hair before removing her bra and pulling the blanket over the both of them for bed.


	126. Day 126: Injury (Superhero AU)

Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t like watching Eren work.

Something about the suit, he’d be willing to bet, made him sexier than usual.

Tonight is no exception.

He’s hanging up in the rafters while Eren’s on the ground dealing with Sagittario again. Sagittario talks big but when he’s up against Eren it becomes even clearer just how much of a pushover he is. Levi is certain Eren’s got it in the bag until – _BANG! ZAP!_

Suddenly Eren is on the floor and suddenly, in walks Lady Lectric, moving to high-five Sagittario while Eren lays unmoving on the ground.

Levi sees red.

He’s not even completely aware of what he’s doing until he’s on the ground, as a lion, hissing, roaring and attempting to crush Lady Lectric under his giant paws. “Feline? What are you doing?!” Sagittario shrieks in terror as Lady Lectric flails, trying to breathe.

Levi growls as he’s shoved off of the woman but he uses one of his paws to smash her foot before shifting back to normal and launching himself at Sagittario. “How dare you?!” he shouts. “Vim is _mine_!”

He swings a fist at the taller man’s face and he falls beside Lady Lectric. He has half a mind to murder them both but decides Eren need his attention more. He lifts Eren with more effort than he expected and shifted into a Lion again to run out of the warehouse to someplace safe.

They end up on a rooftop three blocks away. “Eren,” he says, panicked, shaking his boyfriend. “Eren!”

He moves his head on the younger man’s chest to see if he can hear a heartbeat; he can. He checks for breathing; it’s faint but definitely there. So, satisfied he’s alive, he holds Eren on his lap until he wakes up.

“Shit,” Eren mutters. “What happened?”

“Lady Lectric shocked you,” Levi replies.

Eren sits up and rubs his eyes. “I remember that, where are we now, though?”

“Um, well,” Levi says sheepishly. “I’m not really sure. After I broke her foot and Sagittario’s jaw, I picked you up and ran.”

“You did what?”

“Oops.”

Eren just shakes his head. “Nothing to do about it now, I guess,” he mutters. “Cept go home.”

Levi stands up and holds a hand out to Eren. “You need to stop getting hurt so often.”

Eren smirks. “And _you_ need to stop worrying.”

“Can’t help it,” Levi says. “I love you.”


	127. Day 127: Hands (Blind AU)

The coffee shop is unusually crowded today. Levi really ought to take his coffee back to the office instead of sitting here, but he’d much rather have his half-hour break away from his exhausting co-workers.

Levi looks at his watch, at nine-fifteen on the nose in walks the blind boy, tapping his walking stick in front of him as he goes. “Excuse me,” the boy has to say a few times, flustered and embarrassed.

Levi watches in intrigue, as he does every day. The boy always comes in here. And he always takes the same table in the corner by the window. Levi surprised himself with the amount of attention he’s given to the disabled stranger. He usually hates everyone he sees but for some reason, he’s entirely captivated by this boy; with his moptop hair and black sunglasses.

When the boy gets his order, Levi realizes every table in the shop is taken.

He doesn’t know what possess him to do it, but he stands and touches the boy’s shoulder to get his attention. “Sorry to bother you,” Levi says, once he realizes the boy has actually given him his attention. “But all the tables are already taken so I wanted to invite you to sit with me.”

“Oh,” the boy smiles. “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

Levi takes his hand to lead him over and helps the boy sit. “What?” he asks when he realizes the boy is smiling at him.

“Nothing,” the boy replies. “You just have unusually gentle hands for a man. I thought you were a woman until you spoke.”

Levi’s cheeks flush. “Gee, thanks. Way to insult the guy who just offered you a place at his table.”

The boy giggles. “It wasn’t meant as an insult, gentle hands mean gentle hearts, after all.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I’m Levi, by the way.”

“Ah ha,” he replies cockily. “So you’re the man the barista says is always staring at me. I’m Eren.” They shake hands, despite Levi’s embarrassment at being found out. “So I guess that means you come here every day too?”

“I come here during my first break from work.”

“It’s only like nine in the morning, when do you start work?”

“Seven.”

“Jesus, I haven’t had to be anywhere that early since high school.”

“So you are out of high school?”

“Duh, how old did you think I was?”

“You just look like a teenager is all.”

Eren makes a face. “Now look who’s throwing insults, I’m twenty-three.”

“You should take pride in your youth while you’ve got it.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow Levi sees over his sunglasses. “Oh? So how old are you then?”

“Twenty-nine.”

Eren snorts a laugh. “That’s barely old at all.”

“But I’m almost thirty.”

“So? People are living into their eighties and nineties now, you’ve barely lived half your life yet.”

“You seem very optimistic.”

“I’m was a motivational speaker for a while, I’m good at being optimistic.”

“So you’re not a motivational speaker now?”

“Nope, I’m a writer.”

“A writer?”

“What? A blind man can’t write? Voice recognition software is a godsend, lemme tell ya’.”

“What do you write then?”

“Are you familiar with the series The Titan Lands?”

“Yes.”

“Wrote the first one when I was fifteen.”

Levi’s jaw drops. “No way.”

Eren nods, smiling. “Yeah, no one believe it at first. How could a blind kid write a novel not about blindness. I read a lot, you know, and I wasn’t always blind so I kind of remember was some things looked like.”

“My best friend would kill me if she knew I met you.”

“She’s a fan?”

“Big time.”

Eren laughs. “Well, if you bring her with you on your next break I’d be glad to meet her.”

Levi smiles. “Assuming I’d like to sit with you again.”

Eren smirks. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Levi shrugs, but realizes Eren couldn’t see the motion. “I dunno,” he replies.

Eren laughs again. “So it’s a date,” he says, getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Levi replies.


	128. Day 128: Apartment (Blind AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I /never/ do the same au two days in a row. Weird.

“How do you know this entire way without your eyes?” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs. “Got used to it, I guess. My sister used to walk this way with me every day so I don’t really need my eyes as long as I don’t forget this thing.” He gestures with his walking stick. “I mean, I can’t cross the street alone – Mikasa would kill me if I tried – but going around the corner to get coffee by myself is fine.”

“So you just live with your sister?”

“Mmhm. She’s always been really overprotective of me so when I started writing, she became my editor and found an agent for me and when I wanted to move in the city, she came with me.”

“Don’t you ever just wanna be by yourself?”

“I get coffee by myself.”

“I mean living.”

He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal, I mean, our apartment’s big enough that we can kind of keep to ourselves and she’s an editor full time so both of us are usually working when we’re home together anyway.”

Eren leads Levi inside his apartment building and into the elevator, pressing the button for the ninth floor. “This place is really nice,” Levi says, examining the painting on the back wall of the elevator; a rose garden.

“It was the only place we looked at that Mikasa wasn’t just sneering at everything.”

Levi furrows his eyebrows. “How could you tell she was sneering?”

Eren shrugs. “I just could.”

“Hm.”

The doors open and Eren walks out first, leading Levi to room 9B.

Eren opens the door and Levi isn’t sure why, but he feels surprised at how normal the place looks. The main living room area is surprisingly huge, with two plush looking couches and a wooden coffee table in the center, and two big desks with computers set up on them on opposite sides and corners of the room. Instead of a TV, there’s a rather impressive stereo system set up near the couches. On the wall to the right of the front door, is another door that leads to Eren’s bedroom. Behind the living room is the kitchen and beside it is a small hallway that leads directly into the bathroom with Mikasa’s room off to one side.

“Welcome to casa de Jaeger,” Eren says cheekily, dropping himself onto one of the couches. “Make yourself comfortable, do you want a drink?”

Levi looks around before sitting on the couch across the Eren. “No, I’m good.”

“Eren?”

Eren sits up and faces the direction of the hallway. From the bedroom walks a tall, definitely Asian girl who looks like she works out about as much as Levi wishes he did. “Hey Mikasa,” Eren says, smiling.

“ _That’s_ your sister?” Levi asks.

“Hm?” Eren’s expression is confused. “Did I forget to mention she was adopted?”

“Yes you did,” Levi says, still examining her, she’s glaring at him.

“Eren, who is this?” she asks, sitting beside her brother.

“Mikasa, this is Levi. Levi, Mikasa.”

“Levi,” she drawls. “This is the guy who’s been sitting with you when you get your coffee? He’s shorter than I expected.”

Levi makes a face but doesn’t comment before Eren laughs. “He’s a sweet guy though,” Eren replies. “I think you two’ll get along well.”

Mikasa is still glaring at Levi, even as Eren stands up and walks to the kitchen. “What do you two want for lunch? I’m feeling frozen pizza.”

“Fine by me,” Levi replies.

“Me too,” Mikasa says.

“Mikasa, why don’t you put some music on,” Eren says as he prepares their lunch.

Mikasa gets up and goes to the stereo, flipping through the CD sitting beside it for two or three minutes before picking something. “So, Levi,” she says as the opening song begins. Levi doesn’t recognize it. “Eren tells me you’re a teacher?”

“A _professor_ , but I’ve been taking over slowly as the administrator for the History Department.”

“History, huh?”

“I’ve always had an interest in it.”

“I’ve never had a good mind for remember dates,” she replies. “But reading, I’ve always had a knack for that.”

“You’re an editor, right?”

She nods. “I wanted to be a writer but I don’t quite have Eren’s imagination.”

Eren nods from the kitchen. “When we were kids, if we played house with our friends she always wanted to be the sister. I always wanted to be the dad, of course.”

Levi chuckles and Mikasa smiles. “Armin was usually the mom, right?”

“Unless Sasha wanted to be, then he was usually the baby.”

“Who’s Armin?” Levi asks.

“My friend who owns a bookstore,” Eren replies.

“Ah.”

Eren wipes his hands after the pizza goes in the oven. “You two talk amongst yourselves, I have to go to the bathroom.”

As soon as the door’s closed, Mikasa is leaning forward, staring at Levi. “Listen,” she says. “My brother acts like a tough guy but you’re _literally_ the first person Eren’s met since before high school that he’s had any interest in.”

Levi blinks at her. “Seriously?”

“He doesn’t like most people because he thinks they act too touchy about his blindness, our friend Armin and I are probably two of the _only_ people he’s ever open with anymore and it’s not good for him. So,” she sighs. “I dunno, can you try to be good to him?”

Levi leans back in his seat. “There aren’t that many people I’m open with either,” he says, keeping his gaze locked down the hallway. “But if it’s for him, I could definitely make the exception.”

Eren walks out of the bathroom. “Whoa,” he says. “I’m feeling some tension.”

Mikasa’s staring at Levi, her expression surprised. It shifts into a gentle smile and she sits back. “No, everything’s fine,” she says.

“Good,” Eren says, sitting beside Levi, purposely reaching out and taking his hand. “Because I may have neglected to mention that Levi’s also my boyfriend.”

Mikasa is glaring at him again.

Eren laughs at the way Levi tenses up immediately. “How did you not mention that before?”

Eren wears a cheeky grin. “Because I know she won’t kill me if you’re here as a witness.”

Mikasa crosses her arms and leans back. At the look Levi gives her, she shrugs. “He’s right, I won’t.”

With that, Eren kisses Levi on the cheek and Mikasa stands up, walking to her room again. “I’m gonna call Armin and tell him how much of a liar you are,” she says, smirking slightly.

Eren grins at Levi. “She approves,” he says happily.

“ _That’s_ what approval looks like?”

“If she disapproved, she’d still be sitting here.”

“I hope to God your parents are this intense.”

Eren stands back up, walking to the kitchen. “Just my mom.”

Levi runs his hand over his face.


	129. Day 129: Bleach (Hairdresser Eren)

“Oh _come on_ Levi, I need the practice!”

“No, Eren, I am not letting you within ten feet of my hair with bleach.”

“But _Levi~_ ,” he whines.

Levi sighs. “You’re _still in_ beauty school, Eren. No offense to you personally, but I _really_ don’t trust you trying to dye my hair. Aside from the fact I don’t wanna dye it anyway.”

Eren pouts with large puppy eyes from the other end of the couch. Levi sighs, trying to turn his attention back to the TV. Eren turns it off, not taking his eyes off Levi for a second. “Eren!” Levi whines.

Eren leans forward, keeping his pouty face on.

Levi sighs, leaning his face in his hands. “If you make my hair fall out, I’m shaving you bald and breaking up with you.”

“Yes!” Eren shouts, getting up to get his stuff together.

…

“Ew, why does it smell?” Levi asks.

“It’s bleach, did you expect it to smell good?”

Levi sighs again, totally regretting this decision.

Eren hums happily while he works, working quickly brushing on bleach and folding foil on Levi’s hair. Eren started beauty school right out of high school, unable to come up with something else he wanted to go to school for. He always liked to play with hair, even when he was a kid. He always liked to style Mikasa and their mom’s hair for fun. He actually did Mikasa’s up-do when they went to prom.

It’s not that Levi doesn’t trust him, he just _really_ doesn’t want to be bald.

When Eren’s finished, he goes to clean the bleach out of his bowl and off his brush. “Just sit tight for a little bit, alright?” Eren says.

“It burns, why does it burn?”

“Does it burn a lot or is it just itchy?”

“Just itchy.”

“Then you’re fine. Tell me if it’s actually burning.”

Eren pulls out a deck of cards so he and Levi play war until Eren checks his hair again. “Oh,” he says but Levi _really_ doesn’t like his tone. “Time to rinse.”

Levi just sighs as Eren leans him over the side of their bathtub to rinse his hair out. “I just,” Eren drawls, examining Levi’s hair without letting Levi see it. “Need to put the toner in, and then you’re allowed to look alright?”

Levi shrugs and lets his boyfriend work.

He only has to wait a few minutes before rinsing again. Eren washed his hair gently and dries it before covering Levi’s eyes and turning him toward the mirror. “Please don’t kill me,” Eren mutters, removing his hands.

…

At work the next day, Levi acts the same as usual, ignoring the stares from absolutely _everyone_ he passes. He’s one of Erwin’s top designers so all the underlings are afraid to so much as whisper to each other every time he walks in a room. He’s on his way to drop a sketch off to Erwin when one of the secretaries finally comes up to him. “Excuse me,” she says. “But, we’ve all be wondering, who in the world does your hair?”

Levi cocks an eyebrow, absently running his fingers through his newly platinum blonde locks. “My boyfriend,” he replies, smiling slightly.

“Do you think he would mind if I set up an appointment with him?” she asks.

Levi shrugs and jots down Eren’s phone number. “Call him and see. He’s still finishing school so I don’t know how you’ll feel about someone who’s not completely qualified working on you but I’m sure he’d love the practice.”

“Thank you!” she grins, taking the paper and walking back to her desk to rejoin her friends.

Levi nods and keeps walking.

Maybe letting Eren bleach his hair wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the fic, let's just pretend it /wouldn't/ absolutely murder Levi's hair to go from black to pale blonde.
> 
> Also, are there any artists out there who wanna draw/photoshop me a blonde Levi? I will love you eternally :)


	130. Day 130: Dimples (Teacher/Student AU)

Those beautiful fucking eyes. That cute fucking smile.

Those adorable fucking dimples.

Levi can’t believe how angry it makes him that his English teacher is this hot. He’s thought before that teachers younger than thirty shouldn’t teach high school and this is exactly why. Mr. Jaeger is only twenty-five, _way_ too close to his own eighteen years for comfort.

He’s madder about the fact that he’s never _this_ attracted to _anyone_ , especially guys younger than his dad’s business partner, Erwin, who he may or may not have had a huge crush on since he was twelve.

He sighs inwardly and tries stare out the window, it’s only October but he’s already done with this class and _especially_ his stupidly hot teacher.

“Levi?”

He looks up to see Mr. Jaeger and the few people in class participating in the discussion all staring at him expectantly. “Yeah?” he asks.

Mr. Jaeger sighs. “I asked you to tell me what you wrote for question five.”

Even if he had done the homework, his English binder is still in his locker because Hanji distracted him when he went earlier. “I don’t have it.”

Mr. Jaeger sighs. “See me after class,” he says and turns to address a better student.

Levi frowns. It’s eighth period so he usually rushes right out of the room as soon as the bell rings so he can get to his car before the rush of students stampedes over the parking lot. Now he’ll have to wait.

When the bell finally does ring, Levi stays in his seat until the room is clear and even then he just stares at his teacher. Mr. Jaeger walks over to him instead, and perches himself up on Levi’s desk. “What can I do to help you?” he asks.

“Huh?” Levi replies.

“You’re my only student who really couldn’t give less of a shit about the material. What can I do to make you interested?”

Levi is silent, staring at the older man. “Why do you care?”

“I looked at your transcript,” he replies. “Your record is immaculate, you’ll be valedictorian easily, but if you don’t put any effort into this class your GPA will slip and you’ll be back here next year. Even if you are a senior, a student that motivated doesn’t just _stop_ being motivated. Not without reason.”

“What if I just don’t want to try?”

“That’s why I want to know what I can do to help you.”

 _Stop being so hot_ , Levi thinks.

“What was that?”

Levi’s face goes completely red, unsure if he accidentally said that out loud.

Suddenly Mr. Jaeger is off the desk and standing stock straight. “Well,” he says, clearing his throat, his cheeks going a bit pink. “That’s certainly… um…”

Levi eyebrows furrow. “Hold up,” he says. “You’re embarrassed too. Is it because you don’t hear that often?” he asks, standing and smirking. “Or because you think I’m hot too?”

Mr. Jaeger’s ears go red as well.

Levi’s eyes go wide and he grins. “So you do think I’m hot. Well, well, that changes everything.”

He picks up his bag and winks at his teacher. “You can expect better grades from me, Mr. Jaeger, provided you’re open to _tutoring_ me once a week.”

Mr. Jaeger didn’t know exactly what Levi was insinuating with “tutoring” but he _really_ wanted to find out. “Starting Wednesday,” he says, nodding.

Levi nods and starts leaving the room. He stops at the door. “Oh, and by the way, it’s your dimples that I think are so hot,” he says. “So smile more often, okay?”

Mr. Eren Jaeger blushes as Levi leaves the room.


	131. Day 131: Intimate (Blind AU)

“Hm,” Levi hums, finishing the sixth chapter of Eren’s first book, which Eren brought with him as a gift on his first official visit to Levi’s apartment today.

“What?” Eren asks.

“Nothing,” Levi replies. “This just really reminds me of a dream I had once.”

“Really?” Eren asks. “Because they’re based on a dream I had.”

“Seriously?”

He nods. “Which I thought was a little weird,” he says. “I mean, I lost my sight when I was still a kid so there were a lot of things I can only imagine because I never really saw them, so usually when I imagine people they don’t have very distinct faces. But the strange thing about that dream was _everyone_ had a distinct face. And I saw myself but I wasn’t me, you know. I was talking to that me and another man… who had the same name as you actually, and they told me all about their world.”

“Hm.”

Eren scooches over and so his hip is touching Levi’s. “Can I feel your face?”

“What?”

“To see you better, I mean.”

“I guess,” Levi replies, closing the book and setting it on his coffee table. “But we’ve been dating for almost two weeks, I expected this before now.”

Eren moves to straddle Levi’s lap, resting his hands on Levi’s cheeks. “It’s just a little more intimate than some new people are comfortable with.” Eren traces Levi’s features slowly and gently, using as little force as possible. “Especially because when we first met I expected you to be the type of guy who doesn’t really like touching much.”

Levi closes his eyes and when Eren’s thumb brushes his lip, he says, “I can see how this would feel too inti-“

Suddenly Eren’s lips are touching his so he snaps his eyes open. Eren is leaning back, looking unusually nervous. “Was that okay?”

Levi answers by pulling Eren down for a second kiss, this one more insistent than the first.

“So it was okay?” Eren asks when he pulls away.

Levi chuckles. “It was perfect.”

“And you’re definitely officially my boyfriend?”

Levi nods. “Yes.”

“Good, cause I want to introduce you to my sister next weekend.”


	132. 132: Mud (Smut Sunday #19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain smut anyone?

It has just started pouring out when Levi pins Eren down in the mud. Eren’s just glad there’s no thunder or lightning or else he’d be even more worried.

“This is such a bad idea,” Eren says breathlessly.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Levi replies, latching onto his husband’s throat again.

“Y-you’re lucky the fences around here are so high and we don’t have direct n-neighbors.”

“Oh what?” Levi asks, pulling Eren’s shirt off. “You wouldn’t let me do this? Cause I think I’d find a way to get you out here anyway.”

Eren frowns at him in reply and stares at Levi when the older man pulls a blindfold from his pocket. “What are you gonna do with that?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “What do you think?”

Eren can’t quite think straight between his aroused haze and the look of Levi soaking wet above him. “Huh?”

Levi laughs. “You’re so hopeless.”

He ties the blindfold onto Eren and sits back. “Can you feel it? All the individual raindrops touching you all over.”

Eren shivers and not from the cold. Suddenly the rain feels much different than it did before. “Yeah,” he replies.

He’s not sure, but he think Levi is chuckling at him.

Levi sits up and moves away from Eren so the younger man is laying on his own under the rain. He’s surprised when he glances down at Eren’s hips to see an erection still straining at his pants. He almost expected it to flag because one, it’s kind of cold out, and two, there’s so much water. He smirks.

He moves to kneel near Eren’s head, and leans over so he’s near Eren’s ear. “Do you like that, the way the rain touches you?”

Eren shudders and moans quietly.

Levi gently rests his hands on Eren’s shoulders, slowly sliding down the younger man’s chest. “How about like this, when I’m touching you too?”

“L-Levi~” he pants quietly.

Levi kisses him upside-down and reaches down to palm Eren through his pants.

Eren gasps again his mouth, shuddering and bucking against Levi’s hand. Levi leans back, confused. “Did you just..?”

The flush on Eren’s cheeks tells Levi that Eren did indeed cum in his pants.

“Shut up,” Eren says when Levi doesn’t respond right away, assuming the other man was smirking above him,

Levi was.

He pulls the blindfold off Eren and straddles his lap, kissing him normally. “It’s okay. That was actually surprisingly hot.”

Eren blushes again. “Stop,” he whines half-heartedly.

Levi swats Eren’s butt as he gets up. “Now let’s go take a shower, kay?”


	133. Day 133: Monday

Levi hates Mondays.

He hates waking up before six am.

He hates that black coffee is the only thing that can keep him awake.

He hates morning traffic.

He hates how Erwin tries to talk to him when he’s only half awake.

He hates dealing with people on an empty stomach.

He just _really_ , really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ hates Mondays.

But then, after work…

After shoving his anxiety away to help people.

After humoring Erwin’s shitty jokes.

After the long driving home through too much traffic.

He can go home. Where Eren and Petra are waiting in the kitchen for him with hugs and kisses and reassurances that Monday is over.

On second thought, he does at least kind of like Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you guys read A Series of Unfortunate Events?
> 
> Fun fact: that is exactly 365 really's.


	134. Day 134: 1,000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this one make up for yesterday?
> 
> ((p.s. this one doesn't fit into any established au's, it was just an idea))

_Did you know if you fold a thousand paper cranes, you can have a wish granted?_

 

1

Fourteen year old Eren had never really thought himself the superstitious type, but somehow when he went home that night, he found himself looking up how to fold paper cranes.

The first one didn’t come out quite right, one wing was bigger than the other and the head was a little crooked, but he marked the larger wing with a “1” anyway and left it on his desk to decide if he actually wanted to fold that many cranes later.

 

17

Eren stared at his first crane for three weeks before deciding he wanted to fold more. He folded quietly and calmly in a corner of his bedroom with his parents voices as his background music.

_“If you didn’t plan on giving a shit about me, why did you even bother asking me to marry you?”_

_“Maybe because I didn’t expect you to turn into such a high maintenance whore!”_

_“_ I’m _high maintenance?! You’re the one wastes half our money on useless old records you never listen to!”_

_“At least I’m not wasting in on frivolous bullshit!”_

Eren knows his folds aren’t exactly right, he’s crying too much to see very well, but somehow it makes him feel better. He numbers the last one with a “17” before tucking himself into bed.

 

29

When Eren and his mom leave Shiganshina a month later, Eren can tell she’s barely holding it together but he doesn’t really know what to do other than offer her a shoulder to lean on. It was his decision to leave with her (more fueled by his need to keep her safe than any true bias because, to be honest, he hasn’t and doesn’t want to pick a side in their war) instead of staying with his dad so he’s more pensive and melancholic than angry at anything that’s happening around him.

He’s mostly just lonely, but he thinks that’ll go away when his mom starts acting like herself again.

He runs out of paper forty-five minutes into the ride so he marks the last crane with a “29” before turning on the radio.

He’s singing along to a Nikki Minaj song when he notices his mom smiling for the first time in a long time.

 

35

Their new house is a decent size, but it’s almost more work than it’s worth. Eren’s glad it’s still summer so he can be home to help his mom clean it up.

Nearly the whole place is wood which gives Eren the sneaking suspicion it’s not insulated enough to keep them warm in the winter but they might be far enough south that won’t matter much. And even if it is cold, this is a new adventure for him and his mom so it’ll be a fun story someday (maybe not while they’re actively freezing, but someday).

When they’re done cleaning on the first day, Eren and his mom get comfortable on their new couches since their beds aren’t there yet.

“Thanks for coming with me sweetie,” she says.

“No problem, mom,” he replies.

He’s only just finished folding a sixth new one when he falls asleep from exhaustion.

 

51

Eren doesn’t tell his mom how much he doesn’t want to be left alone on her first day at her new job. The most he’s seen of Trost so far is the convenience store up the street, they haven’t even been greeted by any of their neighbors yet.

It’s too hot in the house so he goes to sit on their front porch to fold cranes.

He’s just glad there’s a big tree in front of their house to he’s in a little bit of shade. He’s not used to summers being this hot yet. He’s just marked one with a “44” when he notices a boy sitting on the porch of the house diagonal to his. He’s got black hair and looks as uncomfortable in the heat as Eren does.

After a moment of them staring at each other, the black haired boy gets up and crosses the street.

“Hi,” Eren says, a little nervous.

On closer inspection, the boy looks around his age but a little on the short side. “What are those things you’re making?” he asks.

“Uh,” Eren scrambles to pick one up. “They’re paper cranes.”

The boy cocks his head slightly before moving to sit beside Eren. “Can you show me how?”

“Sure.”

Eren hands the boy a sheet of paper and shows him how to fold it with his own paper. “See? It’s a little easier with thinner paper but this is all I have.”

The boy nods and watches as Eren marks his new crane with a “45”. “Why’re you putting numbers on them?” the boy asks.

“I heard once that if you can fold a thousand of these things, they’ll grant you one wish.”

The boy makes a face before taking Eren’s pen to mark his own with a “1”.

“You wanna make a wish too?” Eren asks.

The boy nods. “What do you want to wish for?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Eren says. “I was going to wish for my parents to stay together but now mom and I are here so…”

He trails off and the boy stares at him. “My name is Levi,” he says.

“I’m Eren.”

The boy smiles at him and takes another piece of paper.

They fold more until the boy’s aunt calls him back home to take a phone call. “It’s probably my mom,” Levi says, picking up his cranes. Eren notices they all look better than his own despite Eren having much more practice. “See you later Eren.”

“Bye Levi,” Eren replies as he marks his last crane with a “51”.

He feels a little less lonely.

 

100

Eren learns a lot about Levi over the next month.

That he has a cousin named Mikasa who also likes to hang out with the two of them. That his aunt and uncle have official custody of him because his parents were deemed unfit to take care of him when he was still a little kid.

That he writes to himself on the paper he folds his cranes on. That usually those notes are about his insecurities but sometimes they’re just about how much he’s glad he had another day he didn’t wake up from a nightmare or cry.

That Eren is the first friend he’s made since his friends Isabel and Farlan both moved the previous summer.

Eren also learns a lot about sexuality that month.

After deciding his feels toward Levi were a little more than friendly, he spent days on Google before deciding no, he did not like girls the way boys were “supposed” to.

He didn’t know what else to do, so he started writing on his paper the way Levi said he did.

On his hundredth crane he wrote, “I might be a little bit in love with Levi. Maybe.”

 

120

Eren is on crane “115” when his mom finally asks him what he’s doing.

She looks at him curiously over breakfast. “Why have you been folding all those birds?” she asks.

“If I fold one thousand, I get to make a wish,” he replies.

She smiles at him. “I don’t think I’d have the patience for that,” she says.

There’s a beat of silence before Eren blurts out a question he hasn’t been sure whether or not to ask, “Mom, what if I liked boys instead of girls?”

She stares at him for a moment. “Do you?”

His heart is racing as he nods.

She smiles softly and takes his hand. “Thank you for telling me sweetie.”

She gets up, puts her plate on the sink and walks over to kiss his forehead. “I love you,” she says and picks up her keys. “I’ll see you when I come home sweetheart.”

The next five notes he writes on his next five cranes are about how much he’s glad he has his mom.

 

150

With a nervous bubble in his stomach, he folds cranes while he tries to sleep the night before his first day at his new school.

He receives a text on the cell phone his mom finally let him get just as he writes a “150” on a crane.

“You’ll be fine, Mikasa and I will be with you tomorrow”

He smiles and types “Thnx” in reply.

 

200

He folds so many cranes during his first week at school, he barely has room in his book bag to bring them home.

He only has gym and Algebra with Mikasa and he only has lunch with Levi so he’s on his own for Science, English, History, Art, and his study hall (which he spends in the library).

He folds “200” on Friday, during his study hall.

A cute boy with blonde coconut shaped hair and less than stellar fashion sense walks up to him. “You like origami too?” the boy asks.

“I actually just fold cranes,” Eren smiles sheepishly.

The boy smiles and sits beside him, digging in his bag for something. “That doesn’t matter,” he says, pulling out a stack of square paper all with different patterns and colors. “At least I have someone to share all this paper with. My grandpa gave it to me for my birthday and I don’t know if I can use all of it.”

“Thank you,” Eren says.

The boy grins at him. “I’m Armin.”

“Eren.”

 

346

Eren has no idea what to give Levi for his birthday.

All of his ideas sound too cheesy.

It feels like copout when he settles on a nice box of origami paper.

When he goes to drop off Levi’s present along with Mikasa’s Christmas gift, he runs back more before Levi has a chance to thank him, much less open it.

He folds cranes when he goes home, nervous that Levi is sitting at his own home across the street hating Eren for such a dumb present.

His mom is half covered in flour from making Christmas cookies when she knocks on his bedroom door. “Eren, Levi’s here to see you.”

He marks the last crane with a “346” and gets up.

He adjusts his scarf (the house is less cold than he’d thought it would be come winter, but it’s still pretty cold) as he nervously walks to the living room.

Levi is standing by the door, holding a gift bag. “You didn’t stay long enough for me to give you your gift, dummy,” Levi says.

Eren’s cheeks flush. “Sorry.”

Levi hands the gift bag over. “Just open it.”

Levi seems nervous but Eren doesn’t know why. Inside the bag is a snow globe.

A _Frozen_ snow globe with Elsa and Anna inside.

“You said you liked that movie,” Levi says sheepishly. “So when I saw that, I thought –“

Eren pulls him into a hug. “I feel bad my gift for you isn’t better now.”

Levi shakes his head. “I love your present.”

Levi stays over and they watch old Rankin and Bass Christmas movies while Eren’s mom takes cookies around to their neighbors and her friends.

Levi asks Eren to go with him to a bonfire Mikasa and her friends are planning for New Years.

 

450

Eren folds so many cranes over winter break, he’s surprised he doesn’t have paper cuts by the time he goes to the Ackermans’ house for the New Years’ bonfire.

Mikasa’s parents checked everyone for alcohol as best they could before leaving for their own party elsewhere, leaving the group of teenagers to entertain themselves for the evening.

Eren held crane “450” in the pocket of his jacket, more nervous than he expected he would be.

Armin is there so he has even less reason to be nervous, there’s a lot of laughing and dumb teenage antics as midnight nears.

With five minutes to midnight, Levi sneaks away with Eren in tow. “Where’re we going, it’s almost time,” Eren says.

Levi doesn’t look at him as he replies, “Maybe I want you to myself at midnight,” Levi replies.

“What?”

Levi makes a face at him. “I’m trying to be romantic idiot, just go along with it.”

Eren blushes as they sit on Levi’s front porch, he thinks he might die from happiness when Levi kisses him at midnight.

 

670

Even between all the time Eren and Levi have been spending around each other, Eren is on crane “669” by his birthday.

When Levi comes home with him after school, Eren finds out he’s already on his eight hundredth crane. He pouts but Levi smiles at him. “I just won’t make any more until you catch up,” Levi says.

“No,” Eren replies. “It’s your wish, you should make it as soon as you can.”

“You sure?” Levi asks.

Eren folds “670” tight then. “I’m positive.”

Levi pulls Eren over to sit on his lap. “Do you know what you want to wish for yet?”

Eren shrugs. “Not sure.”

Levi leans his head on Eren’s shoulder. “I know what I’m gonna wish for.”

“What?” Eren asks.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.”

 

800

Levi is grinning when he shows Eren his completed box of one thousand cranes.

Eren’s a little jealous, but he smiles anyway. “Did you make your wish yet?” he asks.

Levi nods. “It’s written inside number one thousand.”

Eren cocks his head. “What’s the wish then?”

“It hasn’t come true yet so I still can’t tell you.”

Eren frowns but folds crane “800”, throwing it in his own box. “You’re so mean Levi.”

 

998

There’s a strange car outside Levi’s house today.

Levi hasn’t been at school for the last two days and he hasn’t called either.

Eren writes “I hope Levi’s okay” on crane “998”.

 

999

Two days later, a week before the last day of school, Levi comes over to tell Eren that his aunt and uncle’s custody of him was only temporary so his parents are fighting to get him back so he might have to move soon.

They cry and hold each other and Eren _knows_ they’re too young but they make love before his mom comes home from work.

While Levi’s sleeping beside him, before Eren wakes him up, he writes “I will love Levi forever and ever, no matter what” on crane “999”.

 

1000

Levi leaves right after school ends for the year.

Eren doesn’t leave his room for days. He doesn’t even eat until Levi calls and tells him he has to because everyone is worried about him.

Eren doesn’t want to be happy without Levi. He doesn’t want to be anything without Levi.

With tears in his eyes, he folds crane “1000”.

Inside, in Eren’s sloppy tearstained handwriting, are the words “When I see Levi again, I wish to never, ever leave his side for the rest eternity.”

 

…

Years later, Eren would find Levi’s box of cranes in the back of their garage. “Oh my god, you still have these.”

“What?” Levi asks. Eren holds up the box, smiling. “Whoa, now there’s a blast from the past. Do you still have yours?”

“Mine are over here,” Eren says, picking up his own box and opening it. He dips his hand inside, relishing all the memories. “Do you remember what you wished for?”

Levi picks a couple out to look for his thousandth, nodding. “I wished that I could marry you one day.”

Eren giggles. “At least yours came true.”

“What about you, what did you wish for?”

Eren looks at his thousandth crane, on thin, pink paper with roses printed on it. “I don’t think I can tell you yet,” he says.

Levi makes a face. “Why not?”

Eren kisses the thousandth crane and puts it back in the box. “It’s kind of a long-term goal more than a wish.”

Levi rolls his eyes and takes Eren’s box from him. “If it’s that special, we should probably string them up so you don’t forget.”

Eren smiles.

_I wish to never, ever leave his side for the rest eternity._


	135. Day 135: Pie

Levi peeks into the kitchen for the tenth time in the last half hour, worried about Eren.

Eren, covered in flour and pie filling (despite his _very_ cute apron), is trying to roll up a bag of mini marshmallows. “Seriously Eren,” Levi says. “You need to sleep. The contest is tomorrow and –“

“That’s exactly why I’m still up, Levi,” Eren says, laying the crust over another pie. “I have to get this _perfect_.”

Levi makes a face. “ _Every_ pie you make is perfect.” Eren huffs and puts the newly made pie in the oven. “At least go sit down until this one comes out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren says, covering up a yawn.

“I swear,” Levi says. “You’re gonna wake Petra up with all this great pie smell.”

“At least she doesn’t have school tomorrow if she does wa…”

Levi looks over to see Eren fell asleep as soon as he sat down on the couch. He smiles and walks around the kitchen, wiping up flour and putting bowls in the sink to wash when he’s done sweeping. The oven beeps before Levi gets to the dishes so he takes the last pie out and sits it on the table. If he’s being honest, it’s the best looking pie all day (which is saying something because he’s seen _a lot_ of beautiful pie today) and he really wants to take a bite even though he knows it isn’t cool yet.

It’s a sweet potato pie, if Levi remembers hearing from Eren correctly and the entire top in covered in a mini-marshmallow crust that semi melted and browned in enough places to actually cover the sweet potato filling.

Levi kind of wants to mash his own face in it.

But he goes to wash the dishes. “Daddy?”

Levi turns to see Petra standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He smiles softly at her. “Go back to bed Hazelnut,” he says.

She blinks sleep out of her eyes, holding her blankie closer, eyeing the sweet potato pie on the table. “Is that the pie Papa’s gonna bake tomorrow?”

Levi nods, turning back to the dishes. “Probably, neither of us have tasted it yet.”

She sits herself up on one of the stools at the table. “Can I try it?”

“We both can as soon as I’m done the dishes.”

True to his word, once the last dish is away Levi carries a knife to the table to cut a slice of pie for him a Petra to share.

They take their first bites at the same time and stare at each other.

“This is best pie to ever have pied in the history of pie,” Petra says, her mouth still savoring the bite she took.

Levi nods, humming.

“Papa’s gonna win,” she says.

Levi nods.

…

Levi can tell how nervous Eren is at the contest, because his hands were shaking nearly the entire the time. Petra, sporting her new green dress with little pies with happy faces on them, cheering him on excitedly the entire time (as though baking were an actual sport).

There are forty-nine other contestants, all set up around the giant “kitchen” all with different ovens so Levi suspects the air conditioning in the building must be kicked all the way up because he isn’t hit in the least. Levi and Petra are allowed over into Eren’s kitchen area once the judging starts and, if Levi may be so biased, he think this pie looks even better than last night.

Eren is ringing his hands together. “What if they hate it?” he asks.

“They _can’t_ hate it,” Levi says. “You’re a great baker.”

“What if I don’t place though? No one will ever come to the bakery again.”

“Stop worrying Papa,” Petra says, hugging his legs. “You’re good at this, really.”

He plays with her hair just as the judges walk up; a young man, an elderly, if stern looking woman, and a middle aged woman. The middle aged woman smiles at them, looking between Levi and Eren before settling on Eren. “You’re Eren Jaeger?” she asks.

“Yes ma’am,” Eren replies, smiling.

“I can tell you’re a better baker than some others in here, your station is clean but your clothes certainly aren’t.”

He blushes. “Sorry, I work at a bakery so I’m used to keep surfaces clean instead of myself.”

She and the other two judges write on their clipboards, judging visuals before each taking a bite, writing some more, and walking toward the next.

“This is so nerve wracking,” Eren groans.

Roughly an hour and a half later, all the contestants were called over with their pies.

Arbitrary awards were called out first, like the _Best Tasting Ugly Pie_ and things like that. Next were the five runners up who all got gift cards to culinary stores. And then finally, the top three. “In third place, with her apple pie, Ms. Valerie Sanders.”

A perky blonde with a tattoo on her neck grinned the entire walk over to take her place at the winners table.

“In second place, with her coconut custard pie, Ms. Lulu Hunterson.”

An old woman with lilac hair took her place beside Valerie.

“And in first place, with his sweet potato pie, Mr. Eren Jaeger.”

Eren couldn’t believe it for a moment. It took a kind shove from another contestant to even get him moving but he took his place at the table and received his ribbon like the two women beside him. He was grinning so hard he cheeks were starting to hurt but he couldn’t stop (which was good because the winners all had their picture taken together with their pies).

“Congratulations,” Valerie told him.

He got a pat on the back from Lulu.

“PAPA!”

Suddenly he had his arms full of Petra who was kissing all over his forehead. “I knew you could do it,” she says excitedly.

He smiles and head-butts her gently before turning to kiss Levi.

“Can I go take a nap now?” he asks.

Levi laughs. “Yeah, c’mon.”


	136. Day 136: Work

“Eren.”

Eren doesn’t move, still snoring quietly.

“Eren.”

Eren’s legs are tangled with Levi’s and his chest and arm are pinning Levi to the bed.

“Goddamnit Eren.”

Levi tries to push him off but he only seems to get heavier.

“Seriously?”

Levi sighs.

“Eren, I have to go to work.”

“No you don’t.”

Levi looks down at Eren. “Oh, so you are awake.”

Eren nods, moving to lay more fully on top of Levi, laying kisses on the older man’s collar. “Stay home today,” he mumbles.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cause Erwin will murder me.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “ _Sure_ he will.”

“ _Especially_ since you gave him a father’s day present.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“He’s not your _father_.”

“He _acts_ like everyone’s father.”

Levi laughs. “Yeah, he does.”

“See, you think it too!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he won’t make me miserable for being late.”

“So tell him I kept you, he can be mad at me.”

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist and nuzzles in his hair. “I wish I could.”

Eren pouts, rubbing his face in Levi’s chest. “But it’s _so_ boring here without you.”

“So clean.”

“Ew.”

Levi chuckles. “You’ll find something to do. Bake or something.”

Eren shrugs. “Or I could masturbate.”

Levi makes a face. “Fuck you, not without me.”

Eren leans up on his elbows and smirks at Levi. “I can send you pictures at work.”

Levi’s eyes go wide. “Seriously?”

Eren sits on Levi’s hips. “Sure, why not?”

Levi rolls his hips. “Can’t wait to go to work then.”

Eren rolls off of Levi and stretches. “Go ahead, before I change my mind.”

…

Levi is sitting at lunch with Erwin when he receives a message.

His cheeks go red when he looks at it, making Erwin cock an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

Levi turns off his phone quickly and shoves is back in his pocket. “Nothing!”

Erwin takes a moment to assess the situation. He facepalms. “Oh my god, you two are so gross.”

“What?” Levi cheeks go picker.

“Try and tell me you two aren’t sexting!”

Levi scrambles for a response. “So?”

Erwin just shakes his head.


	137. Day 137: Rock (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and the Pea (sort of, more like The Princess and the Bowling Ball [if anyone else remembers reading that as a kid])

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a prince who was the only child of the King and Queen who ruled.

Prince Eren had begged his parents for seasons to allow him to be married, but so worried were they for him, as he was their only child, they were very strict about who they would allow him to court.

Eren brought home many kind young men and ladies but without fail his parents put them through one stupid, unwinnable test. They placed a pea on the bed beneath twenty mattresses and asked them to stay over. In the morning his mother would ask how they slept and they would be asked to leave when their answer was, “Fine, thank you.”

Eren grew tired of his parents’ stupid game, but was unable to tell them to stop. It would break his heart to hurt their feelings in such a way, so he waited and went along with it.

One day when the young prince went into the village for a walk, he came across a young man working as a glassblower. “Excuse me,” he said. “But I do believe we have never met before.”

The glassblower looked up at him with a cautious smile. “It would not have surprised me if we had never met before my dying day, your royal highness.”

“Tis a shame,” Eren says, smiling. “It would have been a crime for me to never have lain eyes on a face such as yours.”

The glassblower blushed. “If you’re not here to buy anything, I’d thank you to leave. If anyone sees you’re here they’ll flock in and break my wares.”

“Even if they did, I’d pay you back for all of it,” Eren replies. “But since I’m here, I ought to buy something.” On a shelf in the corner, is a glass flower; a rose. “I’ll take this,” says the prince. “And your name.”

“My name is Levi, your highness.”

“Call me Eren.”

When Eren goes home that night, he leaves the glass rose by his bedside and dreams of the beautiful glassblower.

For many days, he goes to visit that young man and they become close.

When he comes home late one night, his mother asks, “My gentle son, where have you been running off to day after day?”

“Nowhere, dearest mother,” he replies, but his expression gives away how giddy he’s been.

“You’ve met someone, haven’t you?” his father asks.

“I cannot lie, father, I have met someone; a glassblower boy who lives in the village.”

“Oh?” he mother asks. “Bring him here, your father and I will test him.”

Eren covers how his cringes and nods. “Yes, mother.”

When he brings Levi to the castle the following night, the raven haired man is in complete awe. “I’ve never been somewhere so nice,” he says.

“If my parents like you, you might get to see these sights every day.”

Levi blushes and Eren escorts him to the dining room. Toward the end of dinner, the Queen looks toward Eren. “My dear, would you be so kind as to make sure our guest’s bed is _prepared_ , I’m feeling a bit tired this evening.”

He nods and leaves them, making his way to the guest room across the hall from his own. Earlier in the day, he hid a large rock in the wardrobe. With much effort, he rolled it beneath the lowest mattress and sat on top to make sure he could feel it. “Perfect,” he said, smiling.

The next morning, over breakfast, the Queen asked Levi, “How did you sleep, my dear?”

“Terrible,” Levi replied. “Like there was a boulder under my bed.”

The Queen smiled and nodded to her husband and then to Eren. Eren, giddy and triumphant, held Levi’s hand under the table.

And they lived happily ever after!


	138. Day 138: Roof (Superhero AU)

On his way back to headquarters after patrol that night, Eren is surprised to find a body resting on a rooftop.

He almost stands to panic when he recognizes it. He drops from the sky and runs over to Levi, still in his costume. It’s after three in the morning, there’s no reason he should still be out here. “Feline! Feline!” he exclaims nervously picking up the other man and shaking him.

“Huh?” Levi mutters, eyes peeking open.

Eren breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks goodness you’re alright. What are you doing up here?”

Levi almost answers, but then feel embarrassed. “No reason,” he replies.

Eren makes a face at him. “There’s a reason,” he says.

Levi makes a face at him. “Well I’m not going to tell you out here.”

“I have to go change out of my costume,” Eren says. “I’ll meet you at the apartment.”

Levi nods and Eren leaves. Eren can’t stop thinking about the look in his eyes, kind of distant and sad. It’s not a look he’s used to seeing in those eyes, ever.

He changes as fast as he can and rushes to the apartment. By the time he gets there, Levi is in his pajamas and pacing around. When he notices Eren is finally there, he rushes over and hugs him. “Are you okay?” Eren asks.

Levi nods but Eren knows he isn’t so he picks Levi up and sits them on the couch, rubbing his back. “Okay,” he says. “What happened?”

Levi keeps his face buried in Eren’s shoulder, so he doesn’t have to think about the other man’s reaction. “I had a nightmare last night,” he says, “And I thought I would be okay but when I tried to go to sleep tonight without you here, I started to panic. So I got into my costume and went to find somewhere outside to sleep.”

“You went to sleep outside because I wasn’t here?”

“Being indoors feels claustrophobic.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had work.”

“So?”

“I can’t distract you like that, it wouldn’t be right.”

Eren holds him, sighing. “Why didn’t you at least tell me about the nightmare?”

Levi pauses. “I’d rather forget it than tell you about it.”

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, I just want to know so I can try to comfort you.”

Levi cuddles into Eren’s hold a little more. “This is all the comfort I need.”

Eren looks down to see Levi fell asleep on him. He smiles and lift the smaller man, carrying him to bed. Since Levi won’t let go, he just decides to get in bed with his clothes on.

He can change in the morning.


	139. Day 139: Mr. (Smut Sunday #20) (Teacher/Student AU)

“Levi~”

Levi giggles, grinding down on his teacher’s lap, leaning in to talk into the older man’s ear. “Oh _come on_ Mr. Jaeger, you act like you didn’t already pop my cherry last week.”

Eren shivers. “I just don’t wanna do this _here_ ,” he says. “And I told you to call me Eren when we’re alone.”

Levi smirks, leaning into Eren’s face to ghost his lips over the other man’s. “Are you _sure_ , sir? I wanna have some fun.”

Eren makes a face. “As I recall,” he says. “You were an intensely nervous little virgin before I _popped your cherry last week_.”

“So?” Levi asks.

Eren leans back in his chair. “Last week you would’ve been out of your mind right now; what if someone walks in? What if someone walks by and sees in the window? What if they hear my little baby voice screaming through the walls?”

Levi’s cheeks flush. “I do not scream.”

“If you say so,” Eren chuckles.

Levi heaves a heavy sigh, rolling his hips again. “Can I at least suck your dick if you won’t fuck me?”

Eren smirks, cocking an eyebrow. “Who said I wouldn’t fuck you?”

Levi makes a face, unable to form words for a moment. “I hate you,” he says, before crashing his lips onto Eren’s.

Eren grips the flesh of Levi’s ass, wishing the younger man weren’t still wearing his pants. He pulls back the kiss. “Go lock the door, turn off the lights, and strip,” he says.

Levi gets up to do what he’s told. “Why the lights too?”

“No one’ll knock if they don’t think anyone’s here.”

“Ah.”

Levi walks back over to Eren’s desk and pulls off his t-shirt before undoing the button on his pants. Eren watching closely, palming himself through his pants.

“You like, sir?” Levi asks, dipping his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“I love,” Eren purrs, raking his eyes over Levi slowly.

Levi takes off his underwear completely before perching himself up on Eren’s lap again. “Is this where you want me, or on the desk?”

“Here’s fine,” Eren says, gently running his hands over the boy’s chest and hips. Levi’s dick is already swollen and standing hard between the teen’s legs. Eren thinks of touching it but he knows the younger man is likely to get off too quickly that way, so he reaches past him for the lube is his desk drawer.

“Why the hell do you keep that in there?” Levi asks.

“When I first started teaching either I was here working and grading papers or home sleeping, I needed an extra place to jack off sometimes.”

“Why is that both disturbing and really hot?”

“Because you’re thinking about me, lonely and horny, desperately pumping myself to completion while thinking about how all my students will be sitting in the very room come classroom hours.”

Levi squirms. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Eren asks, squeezing lube onto his fingers.

“Make everything sound sexy.”

Eren uses his dry hand to reach behind Levi and pull his cheeks open before running his lubed fingers over the tight hole there. “Well,” he replies. “It’s all in the tone and word choice.”

“You sound like you’re talking about a persuasive essay,” Levi says, losing his breath from the feel of Eren’s fingers not quite penetrating him.

“The same rules apply to anything having to do with words, it’s all about how you use the words themselves.”

“How so?” Levi asks, bucking his hips back onto Eren’s hands.

Eren slides one finger inside. “Are you really interested?” He squirms the finger around.

“Not really,” Levi sighs, draping himself over Eren. “Just keep talking.”

“Well why don’t you take my tie off and unbutton my shirt while you’re right there?” he asks, pushing a second finger inside his young lover.

Levi’s hands shake as he does what he’s told, his erection is starting to leak precum and he’s so ready he’s about to tell his teacher not to finish prepping him and screw him right now. When Eren’s shirt is open, the older man purposely rubs against Levi’s prostate so he has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. “Get dick out too,” Eren says, pushing a third finger inside.

Levi barely has Eren’s erection completely out of his pants before he’s being lain on the desk with his hips hanging off the edge, Eren’s finders leaving him empty inside. He whines quietly while he watches Eren slick up his cock with lube. “ _Mr. Jaeger_ ,” he whines. “Don’t make me wait.”

With that, Levi hips are pulled up and Eren slips his thick cock into Levi’s tight entrance. “Shh,” Eren soothes him rubbing circles with his thumbs on Levi’s hips.

Levi is biting his hand trying to keep as quiet as possible, breathing as well as he can. “Move,” he growls eventually.

As Eren does, pulling out halfway before pushing in slowly, keeping the pace calm so Levi doesn’t make too much noise. However, the younger man is thoroughly unsatisfied with that, he bucks his hips, trying to get Eren to go faster. “ _Mr. Jaeger, please_ ~” he whines.

“What do you want, baby?” Eren asks, lifting one of Levi’s legs completely up to his shoulder to kiss his ankle, not losing his slow pace.

“ _More_ ,” Levi sighs. “Harder, something~”

Suddenly Eren snaps his hips. “Like this?”

Levi squeaks a moan. “Yeah~”

Eren keeps snapping his hips like that, holding Levi’s down so he can’t move, despite his best efforts. Levi gasps and moans quietly. “More!” he insists.

Eren move his hands onto the desk itself, plunging into Levi with such force the young man has to hold onto Eren and the desk. “Ah! AH!” Levi moans. “Just like that! Right there!”

Eren doesn’t bother to tell him to be quiet, just thrusts for all his worth until Levi, young and overstimulated, cums across their chests without either of them touching his cock.

Eren thrusts a few more times, making Levi whine and clench almost uncomfortably before cumming as well, falling back into his chair. Levi’s hips are vibrating slightly as he gets his breathing back under control. Eren calmly wipes up his chest and tucks himself back into his pants before cleaning Levi’s chest as well, kissing the younger man’s forehead. “I think it’s time for you to go home,” he says, looking at the clock which reads three-forty. “You’ve stayed for over an hour and a half.”

Levi sighs and sits up, still well within his afterglow, and leans up to kiss Eren. “I love you, Mr. Jaeger.”


	140. Day 140: Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wittle Ewen and Teenage Levi :3 it's been a while but I like these

Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger wanted a night out, so Levi was enlisted to stay the night at their house to babysit Eren.

Eren, of course, was absolutely out of his mind with excitement at the concept of a sleepover with Levi. He was bouncing almost non-stop as his parents got ready, making his mom laugh and his dad shake his head. _It’s not proper for a young man to exude so much energy. He’s just a baby Grisha, leave him be._

Eren was unfazed by his father’s words, choosing to focus on Levi. He was grinning on the couch as his mom stood in the doorway with Levi, telling him the number of the hotel they were staying at and what medicines were in the medicine cabinet in case Eren got sick. As if Levi couldn’t take Eren home to his own mother for help.

As soon as they left, Eren started bouncing around Levi. “Who let you loose on a bowl of sugar, kid?” Levi asks, chuckling.

“No one!” Eren says excitedly. “I’m just happy we’re having a sleepover!”

Levi makes a face. “It’s not really a sleepover, I’m just here to keep an eye on you.”

At that, Eren pouts and falls on the floor into what Levi has taken to affectionately calling a sadness puddle. He picks Eren up and puts him on the couch. “But I guess we can try to make it a sleepover if you really want.”

Eren perks up again immediately. “You go make popcorn!” he says. “I wanna pick a movie!”

Levi chuckles and goes to the kitchen while Eren immediately springs for the shelves around the TV to pick a movie. “We’re watching Hercules!” he shouts to Levi.

Eren puts the VHS in so the commercials can play while the popcorn is being made before he runs to the hall closet to get pillows and blankets for the couch. When Levi walks back into the living room, the movie is paused (as the commercials are over) and Eren is swamped in pillows and three big blankets. “Whoa,” Levo says, climbing up on the pile so he can try to get comfortable.

Eren holds the popcorn so Levi can get under the blankets and press play on the remote. Eren chews his popcorn noisily, which would bother Levi less if he didn’t enjoy this movie so much. He’s glad Erwin’s not here to see him enjoying a kid movie.

About forty-five minutes later, the popcorn is gone and Levi notices Eren picks up one of the many pillows. He thinks it’s just because he wanted something to hold but not a moment later, the pillow is swung into his face. “PILLOW FIGHT!” Eren shouts, giggling madly and jumping over to the other couch while holding a pillow.

Levi stares at him for a moment, half angry, but suddenly he smirks and throws the pillow at Eren, making the child laugh and throw another pillow back. “Can’t get me, Levi!” Eren says, running when Levi throws another pillow.

He runs toward his bedroom and Levi chases him, laughing as well. As soon as Eren gets into his doorway, he trips and Levi gets on the floor to shout, “Gotchu!” and tickles the little brat.

Eren laughs and shouts, “I surrender!”

“Good,” Levi says, picking him up and taking him back to the couch.

“Aren’t I too big to be picked up, Levi?” he asks when he’s dropped back on the couch.

“Not yet, kid,” Levi replies, flopping down as well. “Now finish watching your movie.”

Eren falls asleep before the credits roll.


	141. Day 141: Clouds (Canon Verse)

“Hey Captain, what do you think that cloud looks like?”

Levi looks up at the sky, then back at Eren. “It looks like a cloud, brat.”

Eren frowns at him. “Well of course it looks like a cloud, why do you think it’s shaped like?”

Levi looks up again. “It’s still a cloud.”

Eren sighs melodramatically. “Well I think it’s kind of shaped like Hanji’s profile.”

Looking at it again, Levi can kind of see the shape of her nose and crazy ponytail. Levi gets an idea. He points to another cloud, “Well what do you see in that one?”

Eren stares at it for a long moment before replying, “A horse’s face.”

“An actual horse, or that horse-faced guy you told me about once?”

Eren laughs. “No, I mean an actual horse.”

Levi stares up at the sky. “Where did you get this idea to try and find shapes in the clouds?”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “You never did this as a kid?”

“I grew up mostly underground,” Levi replies. “Never got to spend much time staring at the sky.”

Eren frowns. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Levi shrugs. “That past is the past.”

Eren points to another cloud. “Do you see what I see in that one?”

Levi looks at it and cocks his head. “A titan with really long arms.”

Eren grins. “Exactly.”

Levi smiles softly. This is more fun than he thought it might be when Eren asked him to come outside. “I think I see a flower over there,” he says, pointing past Eren.

“Where?” Eren asks, turning his head.

Once the brunette is no longer looking in his direction, Levi leans over and kisses his cheek before laying on his back again.

Eren’s cheeks heat up. “What was that for?”

“To thank you.”

Eren just stares at Levi for a moment before smiling and looking back up at the sky.


	142. Day 142: Eyebrows (Lesbian AU)

“What are you doing?”

Eren looks over from the bathroom mirror, where she is examining her face. She frowns. “Do you think my eyebrows are too thick?”

Levi quirks an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “You _have_ met Erwin, right? Her eyebrows are fucking bushes.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eren whines. “But she’s got the face for it, plus she’s a model like you so that’s her thing.”

Levi rolls her eyes and walks in the bathroom, standing on her tiptoes to be level with Eren, grabbing the sides of the younger woman’s face. “You, my dear,” she says. “Are beautiful. I wouldn’t change a thing about your face even if it were possible.”

With that, she kisses the brunette and lets her go.

Eren frowns at her, even as she returns to normal height. “What?” Levi asks, crossing her arms.

“What about on days when I’m a boy? You wouldn’t change anything then either?”

“Not a thing,” Levi replies.

Eren looks at herself in the mirror, cocking her head. “I mean, I’m cute and all. They’re just things I wanna tweak.”

Levi rolls her eyes. “Don’t.”

Eren looks at her. “You’re perfect, why can’t I be perfect too?”

“Cause being perfect means work,” she says. “You live with me, you know what my morning routine looks like; you don’t want that.”

Eren looks at Levi’s reflection. “And you have great eyebrows.”

Levi sighs and grabs Eren’s arm, pulling her from the bathroom and dragging her to their bedroom. She pushed Eren onto the bed before straddling her hips, smearing on red lipstick.

“This is for how much I love your mouth.” Levi misses Eren’s lips.

“This is for how much I love your nose.” She kisses the very tip of Eren’s nose.

“These are for how much I love your dumb face.” She places two kisses on each of Eren’s cheeks, one on her chin, and two on her forehead.

She pull of Eren’s shirt. “These are for how much I love your tiny boobs.” She kisses the top of the cleavage on each of Eren’s breasts.

She crawls down a bit. “These are for how much I love your chub.” She places three kisses on the barely noticeable bulge of fat beneath Eren’s belly button.

She pulls off Eren’s sweatpants and moves lower. “These are for how much I love your leg jiggle.” She kisses each of Eren’s thighs six times.

She moves back up to Eren’s face. “And these are for how much I love your eyebrows.” She kisses the outer corner of each one.

“Now go look at how beautiful I think you are,” Levi says, swatting Eren’s bare thigh.

Eren gets up and stands in front of the full body mirror, grinning.

She turns back to Levi.

“I still think your eyebrows are more perfect than mine.”


	143. Day 143: Earrings

The morning after a particularly fun night of dinner and dancing, Eren wakes as happy as he always is to wake up beside Levi.

As his eyes wake up more they take in the man beside him, Eren is intrigued to see Levi never took out his earrings, a pair of crystal and silver chandeliers, before bed. He definitely remembers Levi retreating into the bathroom for twenty-five minutes to take off his makeup and cincher (“because _you_ never untie it correctly!”). Eren finds that can’t remember if he saw Levi wearing them when they were having sex.

On second thought, he rememebers feeling them whenever Levi’s face got close.

He leans up and stares at the shiny jewelry laying across Levi’s cheek. He brushes it gently with his thumb, almost marveling at how cold it is compared to the warmth of Levi’s face. “Hm,” he hums.

When Levi begins to stir, he backs off a little. The shorter man rolls on his back and stretches, wincing when one of his earrings gets caught on his pillowcase. “Shit,” he mutters, opening his eyes.

“Morning,” Eren says, still staring at the earrings.

Levi looks at him with drowsy confusion. “What are you looking at?”

“They’re pretty,” Eren says, reaching up to touch one of them.

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t slept with them in. My ears are gonna be sore.”

Eren reaches up a little more and watches in utter fascination as he pulls the metal through the tiny hole in Levi’s earlobe. After he does the same with the other one, he rests them both on he palm reverently and glances up Levi. “What?” he asks.

Levi just shakes his head, dropping it against his pillow. “I was completely joking when I said you have every fetish but then you do things like that.”

Eren’s cheeks flush. “I just think they look nice!”

“ _Sure_ you do,” Levi replies, smirking.

“Really!”

Levi rolls away from him. “You have fun with your _pretty things_ , I’m going back to sleep. Don’t forget to use protection.”

“Levi~”

Levi laughs, Eren is way too much fun to tease.


	144. Day 144: Motorcycle (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only really realizing now that only like two of the prompts from the high school au actually take place with them at school -.-  
> Oh well

“Are you fucking serious?”

Levi stares at Eren, who’s grinning and perched on a white and blue motorcycle in Levi’s driveway. “Levi, watch your language!” his mom shouts half-heartedly from inside the house.

“Sorry mom, but I think you’d at least be thinking something similar if you were seeing this.”

Levi’s mom gets up and walks to the door. “Holy shit,” she says.

“Hi Mrs. Ackerman,” Eren says happily. “Can Levi come on a ride with me?”

The woman looks at her son, and then back at her son’s boyfriend. She crosses her arms and sighs. “Just be home before diner, call if you’re going to be late.”

Levi kisses his mom’s cheek and runs over to Eren. “Thanks mom,” Levi says.

“Yeah, thanks mom!” Eren calls as well.

The older woman grins. “Don’t forget to use protection!” she shouts and runs into the house before Levi has time to process what she said.

He blushes. “Mom!” he shouts.

They can both hear her laughing. Levi turns to Eren, who’s holding out a helmet. “Your parents actually let you get this thing?” he asks, taking the helmet.

“Why wouldn’t they let me get a bike after they let me get the license?”

Levi shrugs. “Who knows? Your parents are mysterious people.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow in question.

“Oh come on, they have _two_ teenagers, one of which is in a band of rising popularity, and they _honestly_ don’t believe either of those teenagers have even thought about having sex.”

“You’re forgetting that Mikasa genuinely doesn’t even _have_ a sex drive. The only kid they have to worry about is me.”

“Exactly my point, you lost your virginity two _years_ ago and they refuse to have any idea.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “Just get on my damn bike.”

Levi situates himself behind Eren and has a mini heart attack when Eren starts pulling out of the driveway. He holds onto Eren probably much tighter than necessary when they start moving for real, getting further from Levi’s house.

About ten minutes into the ride, Levi realizes he’s had his eyes closed to entire time and opens them. It’s not as scary, somehow, with his eyes open.

Another ten minutes later he realizes he has no idea where they’re going but it’s too late to ask.

Another five minutes later, he stops caring about where they’re going; he just really likes being with Eren like this.


	145. Day 145: Makeup

Levi knows what this is.

He knows because Eren does the exact same thing.

Petra just walked in the kitchen and kissed his cheek before getting a drink and sitting across the table from him. When he looks up, she’s smiling at him. “Morning Daddy,” she says.

He blinks a few times at her before looking back at his newspaper. “What do you want?”

She scoffs, slapping her hands of the table. “I told Papa it wasn’t gonna work.”

Levi chuckles and looks back up at her. She’s all of thirteen but she kinda looks like a six year old again with the way she leaning on her hand with that look of annoyance on her face. “Anyway,” he says. “What _do_ you want?”

“Well,” she says, looking around the room to avoid her father’s piercing gaze. “Papa says you know a lot about makeup and I was wondering – since you know I’m going to high school next year so I should already know – if you could show me how to wear it… maybe?”

Levi stares at her before lofting his paper back up.

“Dad?” she asks.

“After breakfast,” he replies, not looking up.

“Yes!” she shouts and gets up to do a happy dance before running off to find Eren.

Levi just shakes his head.

…

At the store, frankly, Petra is a little overwhelmed.

However, Levi has been buying this stuff for so long he knows exactly where he’s going. Petra follows him closely as he walks through the sections, looking for something, occasionally glancing at her. “You okay?” he asks eventually.

“Huh?” she replies.

“You’re being unusually quiet.”

“Sorry,” she says. “I just figure you know more about this stuff than me so I should stay out of your way.”

Levi makes a face at her. “You have to wear this stuff so you should have a little more say, c’mere.”

She walks over and stands beside him, he’s looking at different kinds of mascara.

He holds up one in a pink bottle with a green handle. “I usually use this brand,” he says. “But it really only comes with this kind of wand so if you want something with a different shape you’ll have to look for something else.”

“They have different shapes.”

Levi nods. “Sometimes they’re curved or little pointy things are made from different materials for more or less coverage.”

“I think I want something a little more standard to start with,” she replies.

“This is a good one then,” he says and hands her the pink and green one.

After that he takes her to look at eyeliner. “These come as pencils, gels, of liquids,” he says. “Personally I prefer pencils if it’s going near the inside of my eye and liquids for above my eyelashes but that depends on what you want. Do you want me to show you how to do a cat eye?”

“You mean the thing with the little wings?”

“Yes.”

She nods. He picks up one of the liquids, it’s completely black and the well where the eyeliner is looks very tiny, and a silver pencil with a little black tip showing what color the pencil is and hands them to her. After that he takes her over to the lipsticks and glosses. “A little bit of this is the dad thing,” he says. “But I think you should start with lip-gloss instead of lipstick. It’s a little easier to wear and I think it looks better on younger faces.”

“Okay,” she replies.

She moves her over in front of the lip-glosses. “Do you want a darker one or one that looks a tiny bit more natural?”

“I don’t know,” she replies.

Levi makes a face before picking two up. “I’ll get two colors and you can try both of them.”

Petra looks confused when after that they start walking toward the register. “What?” Levi asks.

She looks at him, biting the inside of her cheek. “Don’t I like, need more?”

He cocks an eyebrow. “More?”

“Like concealer or whatever and eye shadow?”

Levi looks at his daughter. “I don’t want to say that you’re a little too young for those, but you are. You don’t need primer or foundation or that stuff because you eat and live healthily enough that you have really good skin that doesn’t need to be covered up yet. You’ll find that that’s a problem a lot of girls end up giving themselves, they wear too much makeup too early and don’t pick up a good cleansing regimen so they end up _giving_ themselves bad skin that they feel the need to cover up more.”

“So what about eye shadow?”

“I’ll show you how to use that when you go to your first homecoming dance. You don’t really need it yet except for special occasions.”

She nods and they go pay.

When they get home, Levi stands in the bathroom with her and shows her how to put everything on, she likes both lip-glosses so she keeps them both. “That’s all you need to know for now,” Levi says, taking out the hairclip he’d used to hold his bangs back.

She smiles at her reflection, thinking she looks a little more mature before looking up at Levi. “Thanks Dad,” she says, grinning.

Levi smiles back and ruffles her hair. “No problem, hazelnut.”

Eren is standing in the hallway when Levi walks out of the bathroom. “What do you look so smug for?” Levi asks, walking to their own bathroom so he can wash his eyeliner and mascara off.

“I’m proud of you,” Eren replies, following him.

“Why?”

“Cause I’m glad you showed her how to do all that.”

“Someone had to,” Levi replies. “I’d rather do it so I can tell her she doesn’t need half the things those “beauty tutorials” online would tell her she needs yet.”

Eren kisses his cheek. “You’re a good dad.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi replies, shoving Eren so the taller man doesn’t see the embarrassed flush to his cheeks.


	146. Day 146: Touching (Smut Sunday #21) (Blind AU)

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Levi rolls his eyes, resting his hands on Eren’s hips. “Idiot, you’re the one who wanted to.”

Eren’s cheeks go pink. “Yeah but,” he runs his hands down Levi’s bare chest. “It’s different saying I want to touch you and actually having your skin under my hands.”

Levi snorts. “You’re fine, just keep going.”

Eren moves his hands up to Levi’s face, rubbing one of his thumbs on Levi’s cheek. “I’ve never done this before, okay? So –“

“Eren,” Levi says, grasping his wrist. “You’re _fine_.”

The blind young man sighs and moves his hands back to Levi chest. “Okay,” he says, shifting up onto his knees a little so he can drag his hands further down Levi’s body, tracing as much skin as he can with his fingers.

Eren wanted to finally have sex with Levi, but there was one thing he wanted to do first. Eren wanted to touch as much of Levi as he was allowed before they did it, so it would be a little less scary when the time came.

When Eren got to Levi’s nude hips, he heard the quietest of gasps from the older man. He sat up a bit again and smoothed his hands over Levi’s lower stomach and down the sides of his thighs before moving back up and tentatively reaching for Levi’s dick. He’s surprised at how hard it is already, just from Eren’s hands on him. Eren swallows thickly when he wraps his hand around the base of Levi’s cock, realizing his thumb and middle finger _just_ meet around it.

“I don’t have to top,” Levi says when he sees Eren’s face. “You can –“

“It’s fine,” Eren says, but he’s almost too aware of how warm his cheeks are.

“Do you want to lay down now so I can prepare you?” Levi asks.

“Yeah,” Eren replies, sitting up completely so Levi can resituate both of them.

Levi’s hands are gentle, as always, as he guides Eren into lying down on his back. Once Levi’s kneeling on top of him, he can feel Levi’s hands leans on the bed on either side of his head. It’s only a moment before Levi leans down to kiss him, letting Eren touch all over his chest and shoulders as much as he wants. When Levi pulls back from the kiss he says, “I’m going to get the lube now, okay?”

Eren nods. Levi sets a condom on the bed beside Eren’s hip and squeezes some lube on his fingers. When he notices Eren gets tense, he pets the younger man’s thigh with his clean hand. “It’s alright if you want to stop,” Levi says.

Eren shakes his head. “I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Levi replies. He makes sure to run clean part of his hand against the underside of Eren’s thigh and his butt on the way to his entrance. “Pull your legs up a little more.”

Eren bends his knees and holds onto the backs of his thighs, almost making Levi growl at the sight. Eren giggles when he hears the change in Levi’s breathing.

Levi holds Eren’s cheeks open with one hand and uses the other to smooth his wet fingers around and over the little rosebud he finds there. Eren gasps sharply at the first contact. “You alright?” Levi asks.

“F-fine,” Eren replies. “This feels differ- better, than I expected.”

“Good,” Levi replies, pushing in just the tip of his middle finger.

Eren moans quietly as Levi pushes the finger in further, thrusting it gently. When Eren starts rolls his hips into Levi’s movements, Levi pushes in a second, making Eren shudder. “Oh Levi~” he moans quietly.

Levi moves his other hand up slowly to grasp Eren’s erection, which is leaking and looks like it’s aching. “Ah!” Eren moans. “Levi, stop~”

Levi smirks and removes his hand from Eren’s cock, resting it on the young man’s hip. Levi manages to get a third in, all while Eren is panting and rutting his hips. Levi reaches his fingers a bit more and when Eren lets out a sharp cry, Levi knows he’s found his prostate. He keeps rubbing it and Eren jerks his hips. “Levi, I –“

Levi wraps his mouth around Eren’s dick and only gets one good suck in before Eren is cumming.

As Eren comes down from his sudden high, Levi leans over to put the condom and lube back in his nightstand. “What about you?” Eren asks.

“It’s no big deal,” Levi replies, lying beside Eren.

Eren rolls so he’s face Levi a little more and reaches to wrap his hand around Levi, only to find the older man’s cock is already flaccid and covered in warm fluid. Eren blushes. “You already –“

“Shut up,” Levi says, blushing himself.

“Just from watching me get off,” Eren marvels at the thought before grinning.

Levi shoves his chest gently. “Just go to sleep brat.”


	147. Day 147: Breakfast

Levi eats breakfast alone.

He always does, these days.

With nothing but the morning news to keep him company, he usually eats a granola bar or something else fast and easy.

What’s the point of cooking if he’s the only one who’s going to be here to enjoy it?

He sighs and gets ready for work.

…

Levi eats breakfast with Eren now.

The brat really has it in his head that breakfast is important, so it’s never _just_ a granola bar anymore. Eren is usually only good for baking, but Levi’s beginning to believe Eren is good at cooking anything as long it either satisfies his sweet tooth or is made early in the morning.

Levi starts getting grandiose breakfasts like stuffed French toast and homemade hash browns or bacon pancakes.

Even without all the good food, Levi is glad for the company.

He feels better on days he gets to laugh over breakfast.

…

When Petra is born, breakfast changes a bit.

First thing in the morning, Eren gets up to make her bottle and get her out of her crib.

Once Levi’s a little more awake he takes her and feeds her while Eren makes their breakfasts.

Levi finds he doesn’t really mind holding a sleeping baby while he eats.

…

When Petra starts eating real food, it starts getting tricky.

She usually gets oatmeal and pureed fruits for breakfast, which is both messy and gross but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like spending the time with her.

She still spits out her food a lot, and tries to play with it, but Levi isn’t anything but happy to spend his mornings with her.

…

Mondays become everyone’s favorite when Eren starts working at the bakery.

If there are any sweets left by closing time on Sunday night, Eren and his workers all take some home. So Monday mornings are leftover cake, pie, or muffin days.

Petra is especially happy about this since her sweet tooth is about as sharp as Eren’s.

Levi’s mostly just happy to see their faces on those mornings.

…

Except for Mondays, breakfast turns into cereal or toast on most weekdays after Petra starts going to school.

Levi misses getting real food on those mornings.

On weekends though, breakfast is back big-time. Complete with pajamas and sleepy-eyes.

Levi is happy then.

…

Breakfast is lonely again when Petra gets older. She’s done high school now, and is off seeing the world and Eren has to go to the bakery earlier than usual because they get so many big orders now and can’t afford to sleep in.

Levi sighs and takes a granola bar from the cabinet before shuffling off to work.

…

After Eren loses his leg, Levi feels guilty about how glad he almost feels about it.

Since Eren needs a little extra help getting around in his kitchen, he has a few workers who know the recipes well enough to get on without Eren breathing down their necks. So Eren starts going into the bakery later and sharing his breakfasts with Levi instead of his workers.

Levi starts loving breakfast again.

…

Levi retires a month before Petra’s baby is born.

He’s technically still a few years too young to do that, but he’s comfortable with his savings and Eren isn’t planning on leaving the bakery any time soon so he’d rather do without the stress.

He loves having Petra home again, not having her around very often in so long made him forget _just_ how much he loves her company, almost as much as he loves Eren’s company. It feels really good, having his family together for breakfast again. And with his granddaughter finally here, he’s never been happier to be where he is.

Petra often complains about him spoiling baby Celia, but he usually just rolls his eyes at her and tells her about how he used to hold _her_ while eating his breakfast so doing it with Celia is like reliving a good memory.

Eren laughs and Petra smiles despite her herself and Levi is happy.


	148. Day 148: Nails

Eren watches quietly while Levi sits on the couch, meticulously cutting and filing each of his fingernails before smearing this oily stuff that _looks_ like it’s in a nail polish bottle on each one.

He sits down and continues watching as Levi moves on to his toenails, using the same process.

“Is there a particular reason you’re staring at me, brat?”

Eren jumps, not having expected him to speak. “What?”

Levi looks up. “You’re staring?”

“It’s nothing, you’re just really neat.”

“I practically kick your when you don’t clean up after yourself and you tell me I’m neat now?”

Eren rolls his eyes. “It’s just that you’re even neat with things like this, I can never cut my nails even.”

Levi finishes the last of his toenails. “You want me to do them for you?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Levi shrugs and gets up. “I’ll be right back.”

He brings in a basin of soapy hot water and a bottle of rubbing alcohol with a few Q-tips.

“Put your feet in the water,” he says. “Technically I shouldn’t cut your nails when they’re wet but I’m making the exception ‘cause your feet have to be clean before I touch them.”

Eren pit his feet in the water and watched silently as Levi puts alcohol on a Q-tip and starts wiping down the blade part of his nail cutters. He picks up Eren’s hand. “Goddamn you have dry skin,” he mutters. “Hold on, I’m getting lotion.”

Eren makes a face, muttering, “This always happens when it gets cold outside.”

Levi nods, bringing back his lotion to put on Eren’s hands. “Dry skin is common in winter, it’s fine.”

Levi starts by cutting Eren’s nails, then filing them, and then moves on the putting that oily stuff on them. “What’s that?” Eren asks.

“Moisturizer,” Levi replies. “When I was in college, I had such a poor diet my nails started drying up without this stuff. Obviously I eat better now so they won’t dry out without it but I think they look better with it.”

Eren nods slowly and watches as Levi squeezes some lotion onto his palm and starts massaging his hand, making sure to get some on the gaps between his boyfriend’s fingers.

He repeats the process for the other hand before draping a towel across his lap. “Okay, give me your foot,” Levi says.

He makes a face at how long Eren’s toenails are. “Sorry,” Eren whines. “But I always cut them too short and they hurt.”

Levi shakes his head. “It’s because you cut them round,” he says. “If you cut them flat the sides won’t cut into your toe as much as they grow.”

Eren nods and watches as Levi dries his foot more thoroughly and starts cutting and filing the nails. He’s gentler with Eren’s feet than he’d been with Eren’s hands so Eren leans back and relaxes while Levi works.

When Levi’s done with Eren’s nails, he starts massaging his feet and Eren blushes. Levi cocks an eyebrow at him. Eren moans quietly.

Suddenly Levi locks eyes with and brings Eren’s foot up to his face, placing a kiss on the end of his big toe. Eren bucks his hips slightly and Levi’s eyes widen. “You have a foot fetish don’t you?” he asks quietly.

Eren nods, still blushing, trying to will his sudden boner away. Levi picks up his other foot to massage that one as well before dropping both of Eren’s feet on the couch and getting up to put all his things away. “You’re just gonna leave me here like this?” Eren asks, pouting.

Levi turns slowly, smirking. “Darling if we do this now, this shit won’t get cleaned up until tomorrow.” He walks into the hallway, swaying his hips slightly. “Plus I need a cigarette.”

Eren just groans and sinks into the couch. Levi’s such a tease.


	149. Day 149: Headboard (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren't even doing superhero-y things anymore -.-  
> Oh well

Levi’s entire body feels sore when he wakes up that morning.

Especially his ass, he notes with a mix of annoyance and amusement. As his eyes slide open, the first thing he notices is all the white. He sits up a bit to find it’s a mix of feathers and cotton, three of the five pillows on Eren’s bed were utterly slaughtered.

Speaking of which, the brat seemed to be nowhere to be found. He sits up and notices a strange sound. He looks behind him to see intense dents in the wall and the broken headboard.

“Morning.”

Levi turns to see Eren walking in, shirtless and smirking, holding out a cup of hot coffee. Levi notices immediately the numerous scratch marks, some deeper than others, littering the younger man’s body. “Jesus shit,” Levi says, taking the cup of coffee. “Did _I_ do that?”

“Fuck yeah, you did,” Eren says, sitting on the bed.

“Oh God,” Levi replies, sipping his drink. “And I’m assuming _you’re_ the one who broke the bed then?”

“It was that or your hip and I figured breaking _you_ would ruin the moment.”

“What is this, Twilight?”

Eren’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“In the last book, you know how Edward and Bella getting married? Yeah, the dumb bitch decided she wanted to sleep with him while she was still fragile and human so guy broke the fucking bedframe and bit all the pillows open ‘cause he didn’t wanna kill her.”

Eren takes a moment to absorb that. “Yeah, it’s exactly like that.”

Levi rolls his eyes and tries to get up but he just falls back over, his hips and butt hurting too much. “What the fuck did you do to me?” he asks.

“You sure weren’t saying that last night.”

“Whatever, just get me my clothes.”

“About that,” Eren says. He leans over and picks up a scrap of cloth. “We both sorta tore the shit out of each other’s stuff.”

Levi facepalms. “And I don’t have any clean clothes here. Perfect.”

“You can borrow some of mine while I go do laundry, okay? Though I have a feel you’ll be better off staying in bed.”

“So all these feathers can stick to me? No way.”

Eren leans over to kiss Levi and for a moment, the dark haired man wasn’t angry. “Good morning,” he says when Eren pulls away.

“Morning,” Eren replies, standing. “Breakfast is on the table when you feel up to coming out.”


	150. Day 150: Sign (Deaf AU)

Eren hates going to the library.

His mother, however, is convinced he still has a lot of studying to do before his History exam on Friday so she drives him to the library and kicks him out of the car without his wallet or cell phone so he’ll have to stay until she comes to pick him up at six.

It’s only four o’ clock. He’s already bored. He has no idea what his mom was expecting leaving a fourteen year old alone in a library when she knows he gets antsy quickly.

He looks around the big, quiet room for the fifth time when he notices a young man around his age has seated himself at one of the other tables. He’s cute too. Eren smiles and walks over to say hi. “Hey, I’m Eren,” he says, sitting down.

The other boy doesn’t so much as acknowledge him.

“Hello?” he asks again.

The boy still doesn’t move his gaze from his book.

Eren waves his hand in front of the black haired boy, startling him. The boy looks up with a scowl. “Sorry, I just wanted to say hi,” he says.

The boy points to his ear and shakes his head.

“You can’t hear?” Eren asks.

The other boy just stares at him, pointing to his ear and shaking his head again before looking down at his book. Eren frowns and stands again. He starts walking back to his own book when he gets an idea. He goes to find a librarian. He finds a young woman working behind the counter at the entrance. “Excuse me,” he says. “Where can I find books on sign language?”

“Sign language?” she asks. “Follow me.” She takes him into an alcove in the back of the library. “This is the language section,” she says and kneels in front of the right side. “The ASL books should all be on these shelves here.”

“Thank you,” Eren says and kneels in front of the shelves as she smiles and walks away.

He can’t decide on one book so he picks out a few and carries them back to that boy’s table. When he sits down, the boy looks up because of the way the table shook when Eren out his books down. He watches Eren closely while the determined brunette looks for a section on greetings. He still remembers his alphabet from when they learned it in elementary school but he doesn’t want to have to spell _everything_ out.

 _Hello_ , he signs. _I am E-r-e-n._

The black haired boy smiles slightly and starts signing a response. _I am L-e-v-i._

Eren smiles at his first successful shot at communication and looks through the books for more to say. He spends so much time talking to Levi he doesn’t notice when his mom comes in to pick him up.

Mrs. Jaeger is surprised to find her son using sign language with another boy when she walks in. She pauses, watching them. “Are you one of their mothers?” the librarian asks.

“Yes, the one with the brown hair is mine,” she replies.

The librarian smiles. “He asked for sign language books about two hours ago and they’ve been talking ever since. That boy comes in here a lot by himself so I’m glad he’s made a friend.”

Carla smiles. “Yeah, Eren has always been pretty social.”

She walks over. “Eren, it’s time to go, dinner will be ready soon.”

Eren looks up at her, frowning. “But mom~” he whines.

“Sorry,” she says.

When Eren looks back at Levi, he’s writing something down. When he passes the paper over, it reads _Text Me_ with his phone number written underneath.

Eren smiles and nods at him before picking up a couple of the ASL books. “Can I check these out mom?”


	151. Day 151: Swing (Dance AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance they perform is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mVFlVMIoe4

“Ow! Damnit!”

Levi rolls his eyes, letting go of Eren to turn the music off again. “If you would just turn the right way you wouldn’t keep falling like that.”

Eren pouts and stays on the floor where he fell. When Levi paused the stereo he turns to Eren ad walks over to sit on the floor with him. “Does this mean you’re done for today?” Levi asks.

“Of course not,” Eren replies, still angry. “I’m just pissed off I can’t do that turn right.”

“I told you –“

“Just move my right foot, I know, it just _feels_ wrong when I move that way.”

Levi sighs. “We can tango again this year if swing is too hard for you.”

“No, I _really_ want to, it’s just harder than I expected.”

“You just want an excuse to throw me.”

Eren laughs. “Pretty much, actually.”

Levi smiles and gets up before helping Eren up. “One more run-through and then we’re done for today.”

…

At the completion, they were the third to last pair to perform.

Eren had the worst stomach ache thinking about what would happen if he fell or if, heaven forbid, he dropped Levi on one of the numerous he had to pick the smaller man up.

When it was finally their turn, Levi took his hand on their way to the dance floor. Levi smiled at him when they got into position. “You can do this,” he whispered when the music started.

Eren took a deep breath and trusted those words as much as he could.

The dance was just over two minutes long but it was Eren’s first time doing swing for a competition so even such a short song was making him anxious. Especially because he knew Levi would be perfect and –

All of a sudden the dance was over and he and Levi were both panting and the crowd the cheering and he had no idea what just happened.

Levi grinned and kissed him. “You were perfect,” he says.

Eren just shrugs, he could barely remember dancing.

They won third place overall but first in their category.

Even when Eren watches a recording of them dancing later, he still can’t believe it’s himself moving like that.


	152. Day 152: Disney

“Daddy! Daddy! We get to see Rapunzel! Do you think Flynn will be there too? Papa! We’re gonna go on the teacups and have breakfast in Cinderella’s castle right?”

Petra has been jumpy and excited since he parents woke her up at four o’ clock this morning and told her they were going to the airport to go to Disney World.

They hadn’t mentioned yet that they were meeting up with Erwin, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa when they got there, but Levi was under the impression that his daughter was already about to explode from excitement so why make it worse?

Eren was just hoping she would chill out before they got on the plane so she wouldn’t talk some poor person’s ear off. She’s still only seven so he’s assuming she’ll at least calm down once she’s been on the plane for a while, especially since they got up so early in the morning.

They were glad they picked an early morning flight so the airport wasn’t overwhelmingly crowded when they got there and Petra say her other family members waiting. She ran over and hugged Erwin first, getting up in his arms so she was on more of an eye level with everyone. “You guys are coming to Disney too?” she asks, almost beside herself with excitement.

“I know!” Hanji says. “Isn’t it amazing!”

Armin laughs and greets her with a kiss on the cheek. “Daddy and Papa have been planning this for you for months so we’re gonna have as much fun as we can, yeah?”

She claps her hands excitedly. “My friend from school goes with her family every year and she says there’s a place called Epcot where you can go to every single country all in one place and she saw Snow White and Mulan there.”

She continued to spout tons of information at them as they went through security and sat down to wait to board the plane. “How many days are we staying Daddy?”

“Well,” he says. “Today is Monday, and we’re coming home next Monday night so that’s how many?”

“Seven days,” Petra replies happily.

Petra moves to sit on Eren’s lap instead of Erwin’s. “Are you gonna go on rides with me Papa?”

“Duh,” he replies. “As long as you’re not too scared to go on Splash Mountain.”

“That’s not scary Papa,” she says. “The Haunted Mansion is scary.”

“Are you gonna go on The Haunted Mansion with me Petra?” Mikasa asks.

The little girls shakes her head. “The movie isn’t scary but I heard there’s real ghosts in that ride.”

“Really?” Eren asks.

“Yeah, my friend said they put real people bones in the graveyard.”

“Really?” Hanji asks excitedly.

Levi slaps the back of her hand. “No,” he tells her.

She pouts. “I just want _one_ human bone.”

“You have a whole set under your skin, four eyes.”

At the realization, she grins.

Erwin takes her hand gently. “You can’t take out your own bones Hanji.”

Petra giggles and they all smile at her. After a few minutes, Petra grabs onto Levi’s sleeve. “You’re gonna take me on the Winnie the Pooh ride, right Daddy?”

Levi looks at her with an expression that makes Eren laugh immediately, such pain on his face. “Of course Hazelnut,” he replies.

Petra grins. “This is gonna be the best vacation ever.”


	153. Day 153: Bet (Smut Sunday #22)

Perfect, Eren thinks, a whole hour before Levi comes home.

He regrets every part of the decision to bet Levi over which of them could last longer without sex. He should’ve taken into account the fact that he’s kind of a slit in bed compared to Levi, but it’s already been two weeks so he can’t give in yet.

So he’s resorted to getting off in the shower while Levi isn’t home.

He turns the water on warm before stripping and looking in the mirror. “Seriously?” he asks his reflection. “I’m this hot and I still have seduced him into losing?”

He giggles at his own joke before stepping in the shower, letting the water rain down on his shoulders. He hums, relaxing into the stream, closing his eyes. After a moment, he slides his hand down his chest then lower across his abs before teasing his fingers into the kinky, dark hair beneath his navel. His erection rises slowly as he teases himself, reaching past his cock to gently palm his balls.

He breathes a relived sigh, no sex has left him tense in ways he hadn’t realized.

Slowly, he slides his hand up his shaft, shaking slightly at the contact. He slides it up and down a few times, trying to imagine Levi’s hand instead of his own. He moans softly as he gets lost in the thought. He reaches one hand up to tug at and play with his nipple, his other hand not leaving his length.

Once he’s so turned on his cock is hard and aching against his stomach, he turns to the water is hitting his chest and he picks up the lube he and Levi always hide in the shower. He coats his fingers before reaching back to slide one inside himself. He whimpers, wishing it wasn’t his hands doing all this work.

He pushes in a second before moving them around, massaging the inside of his entrance slowly. He prefers more rough treatment with Levi, because there’s the promise of a hard cock inside him to look forward to through the pain. But when he’s alone like this, going slow is a luxury he won’t pass up.

He pushes his fingers in a little farther and grazes his prostate, making him bend over slightly and let loose a loud moan. He continues pushing against it, almost liking the feel of his knees shaking beneath him, panting noiselessly.

He lets out a small cry as he pushes a third finger in, curling them just the way he likes.

He twists them around before feeling daring and pulling out his fingers so he can more easily put in a forth. A drawn out whine accompanies the motion, his knees getting weaker and his torso bending lower. He fucks himself with his fingers gently, using his other hand to grasp him now leaking erection.

His thoughts wander back to what this would feel like if it were Levi instead.

He moans noisily as he fingers hit his sweet spot over and over, the small noises nearly sounding like sobs on his own ears. “Ngh! Levi!” he cries, jerking his cock messily.

He comes, falling on the floor of the shower gracelessly. He pants, not bothering to regain his bearings for the moment.

When he hears a choked cry, he bolts up and notices a person standing in the bathroom doorway. In a panic, he pulls the curtain back, onto to find Levi, cum covering his hand and leaning on the doorframe for support. “Hey,” the raven says breathlessly.

“Hey,” Eren replies, red-faced.


	154. Day 154: Breasts (Lesbian AU)

Levi is standing in the kitchen making breakfast when sudden a pair of hands sneak onto her from behind.

“Eren,” she says warningly.

“Yes?” Eren replies, smiling and nuzzling into her short girlfriend’s neck.

“Take your hands off my boobs.”

Eren squeezes them once before dropping her hands and wrapping her arms around Levi’s waist. “But your boobs are so fun to play with,” she says.

“No.”

“They have a great weight to them and they’re not too big or small.”

“Eren.”

“They fit so nice in my hands.”

“I’m gonna count to three.”

“They’re perfect, nice and round and –“

“One.”

“they feel good against my chest and –“

“Two.”

“Your nipples are so tiny and fun to play with and –“

“Three,” Levi says and swats Eren’s arms with her spatula. Eren pouts as she lets go and Levi turns around, crossing her arms. “No.”

“Why not?” Eren whines.

“Because I said no.”

“Oh come on Levi~”

“No, Eren.”

“Just once?”

“I told you I’d use it on you but I would much rather not.”

“That’s only because the first and only time you tried penetration was with Hanji and both of you were fifteen and virgins.”

“No.”

“I bought lube and everything, I promise I’ll make it good.”

Levi stares at her. “If you were a man I might have given it a little more consideration but you _have_ to use a strap on so no.”

Eren pouts. “I’ll let you use it on me.”

Levi glares at her. They stare at each other for a long moment before Levi sighs. “Will you stop acting like a horny puppy?”

Eren perks up. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Fine,” Levi says. “But I call the shots and we’re getting _at least_ an hour of foreplay.”

“I can do that,” Eren says excitedly, starting to walk away.

Levi pulls Eren’s collar, stopping her. “Pro tip,” she says, standing closer to Eren and talking in a low voice. “Grabbing breasts is not a good way to seduce _anyone_.” She kisses Eren firmly and grazes her hands all over the brunette, missing all the spots she likes. When she pulls back, Eren starts moving with her and Levi smirks. “See?”


	155. Day 155: Nervous (Deaf AU)

Eren doesn’t need the books to talk to Levi anymore.

They still meet up at the library, even three or so years later. Even though Eren has made friends with Levi’s mother and Eren’s own mother has learned sign language as well so she doesn’t have to constantly translate through Eren if Levi comes over, they still prefer the quiet to their mother’s constantly watching over them.

However, Eren is very nervous on this particular day.

 _What’s wrong?_ Levi asks.

 _Nothing_ , Eren replies with a shrug.

Levi makes a face at him. _Just tell me, Eren._

Levi took to using the sign for “brat” instead of spelling out Eren’s name very early on, as a joke until Eren learned what the sign meant but even after that he couldn’t stop using it. Eren uses the sign for “captain” for Levi, because it was easy and he thought it looked neat when he found the sign in a book.

_Sorry Levi, you just make me nervous._

Levi rolls his eyes. _I never did that before. Why so suddenly?_

_I have to ask you something important._

_What?_

Eren freezes, staring at Levi, no less nervous.

 _Seriously Eren, you’re starting to make_ me _nervous._

Eren takes a deep breath. _You can say no if you want but I was wondering if you would go to my prom with me._

Eren immediately covers his face and drops his head on the table, unable to let Levi respond. An insistent tapping barrages Eren’s shoulder so he peeks up just enough to see the side grin on Levi’s face. He sits up a bit to watch Levi sign, _Of course I’ll go with you._

Eren grins as well and knocks over his chair on his way around the table to hug Levi. Eren backs off for a moment to sign, _Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend now?_

Levi giggles and it makes Eren glad the shorter man is only deaf and can still make noises. _Yes._


	156. Day 156: Storybook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively Titled: The Day Levi Met Winnie the Pooh

Petra holds Levi’s hand happily, bouncing on her toes.

Eren is having fun just watching the discomfort on Levi’s face as they wait in line for the Winnie the Pooh ride. It’s all Petra’s talked about since they got to Magic Kingdom about an hour ago. Eren and Levi were the only ones to take her because the others wanted to go on Space Mountain.

When it’s finally there turn, Petra wants to sit by herself so she climbs into the front of the giant honeypot and Levi and Eren sit in the back. “Papa look! We’re going inside a storybook!”

Eren smiles at her as the turn the corner.

Once they’re through the first room, Eren realizes Levi is being unusually quiet. He looks over at his husband and has to conceal a squeal of happiness. Levi is looking around with an excited expression a lot like Petra’s. “Daddy look! Tigger!”

Levi laughs. “I know!”

Eren smiles and sits back for the duration of the ride, soaking in his family’s excitement. As the ride ends, Eren turns to Levi. “I thought you didn’t like Winnie the Pooh.”

Levi sighs, unable to do away with his grin.

“Daddy loves Pooh?” Petra asks, looking back at them.

Eren smiles at Levi’s reddening ears. “Yes he does.”

“Just don’t tell anyone,” Levi adds.

Petra giggles. “I’ll tell Aunt Hanji that you glared at everything.”

“Thank you,” Levi tells her as they get off the ride.

Outside, Petra gasps loudly when she sees something. Eren grins when he notices too, Pooh is standing outside waiting to have pictures taken with him. “Go ahead,” Eren says. “I’ll take a picture.”

Petra latches onto Levi’s hand and drags him over. Levi glares back at Eren until they get over to Pooh. Petra looks up at him like she’s just seen Jesus. “Pooh bear,” she says. “My daddy loves you!”

Pooh looks at Levi, who is trying _so_ hard to force back a grin but he can’t help it. “Yeah, I do,” he mutters.

The actor inside the Pooh costume covers his face he’s embarrassed and gives Levi a hug. Petra grin and looks at Eren excitedly, mouthing, “Pooh’s hugging daddy!”

Eren grins as well, snapping a picture. When the hug is over, Pooh poses with Petra and Levi for a family picture before Petra says goodbye and they walk away.

“ _No one_ is to hear about this,” Levi says, still smiling.

Petra giggles, holding each of her parents’ hands. “Don’t worry daddy, I won’t tell.”

That doesn’t stop Hanji from looking through Eren’s camera later and seeing Levi hugging Pooh.


	157. Day 157: Mate (Creature Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe is loosely based on my ongoing RP with assassinsneedlovetoo which is loosely based on her fic Make Me Human. You don't have to read that to get this, but I do recommend reading it :)

Eren usually very much enjoys being kissed awake. On this particular morning, however, he’s still exhausted and wants to stay asleep. “Stop, Levi,” he whines half-heartedly, rolling over.

Levi rolls Eren back on his back and straddles his hips, nuzzling beneath the brunette creature’s jaw. “No,” he purrs. “Someone has to watch the pups while I go hunting.”

“Take them then, they like foraging for berries.”

Levi chuckles. “Did I really tire you out that much last night?”

Eren nods, peeking his eyes open. “I forgot how exhausting you can be.”

Levi looks at Eren lovingly, absently reaching up to stroke the taller man’s horns. Eren makes a face. “Is it just ‘cause you don’t have a pair that you’re obsessed with mine?”

Levi shrugs. “They’re pretty.”

“Well go harass your daughter, she has a pair too.”

“But she’s not you.”

“It would be disturbing if she were, actually.”

They are “creatures”. At least, that’s what the humans call them; what Eren used to call them when he was human. The elders all used to be human as well, spliced with animals until their species came into its own, most creatures now are born or cursed into it, more humane than when it began.

Eren and their daughter, Samantha, both have slightly curly, dark fur on their legs, long, fur tipped tails, hooves instead of feet, pointed ears, horns on either sides of their heads, and dark marks around their eyes, characteristic of all creatures. Levi and Samantha’s twin, Cody, both have smooth, black fur on their legs, feet like dogs, fangs for teeth, furry tails, pointed ears, and the dark marks around their eyes as well.

Eren misses being human sometimes, misses his mother, but he’s even happier here with his new family.

Levi kisses Eren firmly. “What?” Eren asks. “You’re not usually this affectionate.”

Levi shrugs. “You smell like you’re pregnant again.”

Eren makes an exasperated face. “Sami and Cody are _finally_ housetrained and we’re gonna have another one?”

Levi laughs. “Might be nice having another little baby around here.”

“Says you, I thought I was actually going to kill myself when –“

Levi kisses Eren again and he calms down. “I’m happy,” Levi says.

Eren smiles. “Me too.”

“Mommy!”

Eren sighs and sits up as the twins run in, grinning, and jump on him for hugs. “Morning Mommy!” Cody says excitedly.

“Morning,” Eren replies, kissing each of their heads.

Levi just watches contentedly, while the twins (though mostly Cody) tell Eren about the rabbit they saw this morning. Eren smiles when he notices Levi watching them so closely. “Alright guys,” Levi says. “Let Mommy sleep, you’re coming with me today.”

“Okay Daddy!” Cody cheers and jumps off of Eren and back out of the room.

Samantha hugs Eren again. “Night Mommy,” she says and leaves the room.

Levi kisses Eren again, petting his hair before getting up. “We’ll be back soon,” he says and leaves as well.

Eren smiles, laying back down, curling up under his blanket. Yes, he’s very happy here.


	158. Day 158: Surrender

“ _It’s Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. It’s Friday, Friday, getting down on Frida_ -“

Levi smacks a hand over Hanji’s mouth. “Jesus Christ, will you please just _stop_.”

Hanji giggles, pushing his hand away. “Now why would I do that my fine compadre?”

“Maybe because I’m about out of my mind with frustration.”

“Sexual frustration?”

Levi grins his teeth together and doesn’t pull them apart to speak. “Yes.”

“Eren still hasn’t given up on that dumb bet?”

“He’s making it harder.”

“Literally, but go on.”

“Since I caught him in the shower last week and he found out for sure that losing means that one of us asked the other to have sex with them he’s just purposely been doing shit to tease me.”

“Like?”

“Whipping out his dick to jerk off at any random moment he feels like it, wearing really revealing clothes around the apartment, use more double entendres in conversation than I thought existed, and, as of yesterday, he started texting me pictures during work.”

“Ooo! Can I see?”

“Fuck no.”

“So they’re nudie pictures?” she giggles. “I didn’t know Eren was so naughty.”

“Shut up four-eyes.”

“Anyway, you never told me what would happen if either of you gave in.”

Levi mumbles his reply, “Winner gets to top, loser has to wear a butt plug whenever they go in public for a week.”

Hanji squeals. “You two are _both_ naughty!”

“ _Shut_ up,” Levi mutters.

She giggles. “Sorry best buddy, you’re just fun to tease.”

Levi rolls his eyes, afraid to walk up to the apartment. “He could be up there with porn on the TV in nothing but an apron,” Levi mutters.

Hanji smirks and shoves him. “Just go.”

Levi sighs. “See you later,” he says.

“Bye, loverboy,” she says and winks.

Levi takes the stairs slowly, anxious about what’s inside his apartment. He takes a deep breath at the door. “Am I ready for this?” he whispers to himself. He looks at the doorknob. “Fuck no, I’m not.”

But he opens the door and his dick is rock solid in a moment.

“I surrender,” Eren whines, face down on the floor with the majority of his hand in his ass.

Levi takes a moment to compose himself. “About time, brat,” he mutters, kicking the door closed behind him.


	159. Day 159: Band-Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this is late, my cosplay mom wouldn't let me stop to write this earlier.

“Levi~”

Levi looks from him Gameboy Color to talk to Eren. “Yes?”

“Can I have a safety pin?”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “For what?”

“My teddy’s overalls are falling off.”

Eren holds out his teddy bear for Levi to see. Indeed, the button holding the bear’s overalls had come off so the strap was loose. “Sure,” Levi says. “Do you know where your mom keeps them?”

“In the junk drawer in the kitchen.”

Eren takes Levi’s hand to lead him over to a drawer in the kitchen he can’t reach. Levi opens it and finds a pack of safety pins in the back. He hands the pin to Eren. “Here you go, kid.”

Eren takes the safety pin and sits on the couch. Levi sits down and picks up his Gameboy and plays more Pokémon Gold.

“Ah!” Eren starts crying.

Levi looks over at the crying six year old with panic. “What happened?”

Eren holds out his hand, his thumb is bleeding. “I got an owwy on my thumb!”

Levi calms down a bit and takes the child’s hand. “You’re okay, kiddo,” he says. “Just need a band-aid.”

Eren sniffles. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

Levi chuckles and nods. “C’mon.”

He holds Eren’s hand on the way to the bathroom. Eren sits on the toilet holding out his hand for Levi. Levi cleans his thumb and then looks for band-aids. “Where are the band-aids?” he asks.

“In the medicine cabinet,” Eren replies quietly.

“Why?” Levi asks, taking them out.

“Mommy keeps them up there since I stuck them all over my room.”

Levi laughs and sticks the band-aid on Eren’s finger. “All better,” he says.

Eren grins and hugs Levi. “Thank you,” he says.

Eren runs back out to his teddy bear while Levi puts the band-aids away. “Levi!”

“Yes Eren?”

“Can you fix my teddy now?”

Levi smiles. “Sure kid.”


	160. Day 160: Loser (Smut Sunday #23)

Eren lays himself out on the floor, panting. Levi takes his time going to their room to strip out of his work clothes and pick up lube and a butt plug. When he walks out, he’s almost surprised to see that Eren is rutting against the carpet. He takes a silent, deep breath to steady himself before walking over. “You certainly rose to the challenge, Eren,” he says coolly. “I would be proud if I weren’t so frustrated it took this long.”

Eren doesn’t seem able to speak, he just watches Levi with heavy eyes and breathes really heavy as he rolls onto his back. Levi wants to groan and bite his lip at how swollen and heavy Eren’s cock looks laying on the young man’s hip, but he _really_ doesn’t want to give away how much he feels affected by this. “On your knees,” Levi commands.

Eren is moving in an instant, locking his hands behind his back without Levi asking him to; Levi smirks slightly at that. He cards his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Now be a good boy,” he says. “And suck daddy’s dick.”

Eren uses his hands only to free Levi’s erection from his pants, after that he almost puts them behind his back again but decides to rest them on Levi’s hips so he doesn’t fall over from how dizzy his is. He licks the tip of Levi’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. Levi bites the inside of his cheek to cut off the noise he threatens to make at the contact. He plays with Eren’s hair more and thrusts gently. “Such a good boy, Eren,” he says, not losing eye contact with the brunette.

Eren takes more of Levi into his mouth, using his tongue as much as he can and sucking. Eren notices immediately when the older man starts breathing more heavily and deepthroats him, humming, forcing Levi over the edge immediately. Levi pants as he pulls out of Eren’s mouth, Levi plays with his hair lovingly. “Did I do good, daddy?”

“You did excellent, you just probably won’t like what’s going to happen next.”

Eren’s eyes go wide as Levi flips him onto his knees, lubes him and the butt plug, and slides the plug inside of Eren firmly. “No!” Eren whines. “You have got to be kidding, me Levi! I lost the stupid bet, you have to fuck me now.”

Levi smirks at the taller man’s reaction. “S’your fault for getting me off to fast, now you have to wait and we have to grocery shopping.”

“Like this?!”

Levi outright laughs, tucking his dick in his pants. “Yes like this, you can go jerk off first if you want but don’t take the plug out.”

…

The rest of the week flowed much the same, Levi going through the motions of having sex with Eren but always making excuses to stop before he got to what Eren wanted. When Eren got home the next Friday and found Levi already home, he closed the door and stripped immediately, pulled the plug out (despite the achy shriek he gave at the sudden sensation) and threw the stupid thing at Levi.

“You are going to fuck me _now_ ,” the frustrated brunette demands.

“Am I now?” Levi asks, not taking his eyes off the newspaper in his hands.

Eren growls, tearing the paper out of Levi’s hands and straddling the older man’s lap. “I have waited an _entire week_ longer than necessary, we are doing this.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Is the horny little cockslut gonna make me?”

Eren glares and gets off Levi’s lap and _drags_ the shorter man to the bedroom. He shoves Levi onto the bed and strips him before straddling him again, noticing immediately how hard Levi’s cock is. “I think you want it too, Levi, you’re just being a stubborn ass like usual.”

Levi snorts and grabs Eren’s hips, thrust up and into him with very little effort. “I always want it darling.”

Eren gasps at the intrusion, clutching Levi’s forearms with his nails. “Fuck yes~” he groans, rolling his hips on Levi, just happy to have something real inside him again.

Levi doesn’t offer him much time to adjust, choosing to clutch the younger man’s hips and fuck up into him quickly. Once Eren regains his bearings he starts bouncing on Levi, hating how close he already is to cumming.

Levi, frustrated with his short range of movement, rolls them so Eren’s on his back. He sits on his knees, holding the other’s hips up to pull him into his thrusts. “Ngh~” Eren moans, clutching the sheets. “Oh my -! Levi, don’t stop!”

Levi plows Eren into the bed roughly. “Why the fuck would I?” he asks.

Eren shouts noisily as Levi attacks his sweet spot, punching it head on with each movement of their hips. Eren cums suddenly, tensing up completely before thrashing beneath Levi. Levi doesn’t last after that, cumming deep inside his partner and clutching his hips hard, sure Eren will have bruises there later.

Eren pants heavily, a boneless mass still beneath his boyfriend. Levi can’t even move to pull out. “Never do that again,” Eren breathes.

“Never,” Levi agrees.


	161. Day 161: Piercings (Teacher/Student AU)

“Hey Mr. Jaeger?”

“Yes Levi?” Eren replies, not looking up from his work.

“You need to look up, sir.”

Eren regrets looking up. Levi is holding up his shirt to show off the little metal bars piercing his nipples. “Bet you want to touch me now, don’t you?”

Eren can feel one of his eyes twitching, he’s certain if he opens his mouth all that will come out is drool and word-mush. “Levi,” he says finally. “I _always_ want to touch you.”

“So why aren’t you doing it yet?”

“Cause we’re in my classroom.”

“Didn’t stop you from fucking me in here before,” Levi says accusingly, pouting almost comically as he pulls his shirt back down.

“There are classes going on right now,” Eren replies.

“But I’m horny,” Levi whines, pulling himself up to sit on Eren’s desk. “And it’s been weeks since we’ve done anything together.”

“That’s cause I –“

“You’ve been grading mid-terms, I know.”

Eren frowns. “Sorry Levi. We can do something after school today if you want.”

“I can’t,” Levi replies, sheepishly. “My mom grounded me when she saw me cleaning these babies,” he gestures to his chest, “Last night.”

Eren glances at the door before leaning up to kiss Levi. “So call me later then,” he says. “At least we can talk.”

Levi nods, feeling a little better. “To be honest, I was at least half sure you were just using mid-terms as an excuse to ignore me.”

Eren makes a face. “Why the hell would I do that?”

Levi shrugs. “You could’ve found someone you’re not interested in than me.”

Eren stares at him. “You got nipple rings to seduce a man you weren’t sure was still interested in you?”

“Well, I wanted them anyway but I figured they would be a half-decent way to drag you back to me.”

Eren snorts. “No dragging necessary.”

Levi frowns, putting his hands on his hips. “Well I know that now.”

Eren shakes his head. “Anyway, why did your mom just ground you instead of telling you to take them out?”

“She said that she respects that I’m eighteen so I can do what I want with my body when I want to do it, she just wants me to ask permission first.”

Eren laughs. “I think your mom and I would get along.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Wait until graduation lover boy, then I can tell her.”

Eren kisses Levi again. “Can’t wait.”


	162. Day 162: Check

“I hate the beach,” Levi mutters to Eren, sitting down on the blanket Eren just laid out.

“Yeah well, Hanji wanted to bring Petra and I know you would hate to have her lose our daughter in the ocean even more.”

Levi looks out to the ocean where Petra has already dragged Erwin to play with her. Hanji stopped with Moblit for ice cream before they even got on the sand. “Need more sunblock yet?” Eren asks, stripping out of his t-shirt.

“Not yet,” Levi replies, taking off his own. “Ugh, it’s way too hot out for this.”

Eren shrugs. “Any excuse to see you walking around shirtless is a good one.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Horny old man.”

“You’re older than me.”

“So?” Eren giggles, sitting beside Levi and crossing his legs. “And anyway,” Levi adds. “You look better shirtless than I do.”

Eren shrugs and looks around. “I think that girl over there, checking you out, thinks so.”

Levi glances that way, indeed a young woman with dark hair back in a bun and a light pink one-piece bathing suit is conspicuously staring in their direction through red, heart shaped sunglasses. She’s cute, Eren thinks, just _clearly_ too much of the female persuasion for either himself or Levi – even if they were single.

Levi shrugs. “Some girls are into that pale look aren’t they?”

Eren nods. “And you fit right into it, Mister I burn when it’s cloudy.”

Levi can’t help but smile as he shoves the brunette. “Shut up.”

Eren opens his beach bag. “You want your sunglasses?”

“So I can have tan lines on my face? No thank you.”

Eren chuckles and puts his own on. Eren watches as the girl who’d been checking Levi out gets up to play with her friends, still watching him. Levi takes out a book while Eren takes off his sandles. “I’m going to play in the water,” Eren says, hoping that girl is looking when he kisses Levi.

“Have fun,” Levi says as Eren gets up.

The girl wasn’t looking when they kissed so Eren frowns on his way to the water. “Papa!” Petra shouts when she sees him.

“Hey sweetie,” he replies as she throws herself at him.

Erwin swims out to deeper water while Eren plays with Petra. “Papa, sandcastle?”

“You wanna build a sandcastle?”

She nods, grinning.

“Let’s go get your bucket from Daddy then.”

Petra takes Eren’s hand. “Daddy help build?”

“If he wants to.”

“Me ask him.”

On their way back, Eren notices that girl in the pink bathing suit talking to her friends and looking at Levi. He leans over toward Petra. “Why don’t you run ahead and jump on Daddy and surprise him?”

Petra grins and let’s go of Eren’s hand. “Okay Papa!”

Eren watches as she runs at Levi and dives onto his lap, making him drop his book. The girls stare, looking surprised. “Daddy!” she shouts.

Levi laughs. “Jeez,” he says. “You scared the crap out of me.”

She sits on his lap happily as Eren walks up, sitting beside them. “Daddy, build sandcastle wif me?”

Eren notices the girls still staring. “Sure,” Levi replies. “Is your bucket still in the bag?”

“Papa get it, peez?”

“Sure,” he replies, taking her bucket out of the bag.

The girl who was checking Levi out seems horrified; maybe because she’s realizing Levi is older than she thought. Eren doesn’t know but when he hands Petra her bucket, he leans over to kiss Levi again, making _sure_ that girl is looking this time.

Levi smiles at him. “What was that for?”

Eren shrugs, the girl is blushing, looking away. “Just felt like it.”


	163. Day 163: Gloves (Canon Verse)

Levi is doing paperwork when Eren wanders into his office that afternoon. “Hey Captain?” Eren asks.

“Yeah brat?”

“Why do you wear gloves sometimes?”

Levi cocks an eyebrow and looks at him. “Shouldn’t that be obvious?”

Eren shrugs. “Hanji says it’s because you hate people. I think, and I hope this doesn’t come off as being out of line, sir, that it has something to do with why you’re so thorough about cleaning.”

“That would be the obvious, Jaeger.”

“But that would raise the question of why you don’t care about wearing gloves when you touch me or the Commander.”

Levi shrugs. “Maybe it’s because I think you’re both less filthy than most of the other slobs around here, Hanji included.”

“Is that because I bathe more often?”

“I actually think you bathe less often than four-eyes.”

“So why?”

Levi looks at him seriously. “Has it not occurred to you that I just like you more?”

Eren blinks owlishly at him. “Seriously?”

“You take orders without question, you sleep in a dungeon without complaint, you’re the only one who doesn’t slack off on his cleaning duties, and I happen to really respect that mindless determination you have about you.”

Eren’s cheeks flush slightly. “I don’t think any of that is really special sir.”

“Not special, necessarily,” Levi amends. “Just admirable.” Eren smiles. “Don’t look at me like that Jaeger.”

“Sorry sir, I just think it’s cool that I’ve been admiring you all this time but you admire me too.”

Levi’s cheeks go pink as well. “Shut up.”

Eren giggles.

Levi shakes his head. “Anyway, didn’t Hanji need you for something?”

“We had to take a break because the Commander needed her for something.”

“Ah.”

“You don’t mind if I wait in here, do you?”

Levi takes off his gloves and stands up from his desk. “Why don’t we go for a walk? I need a break too.”

“Yes sir,” Eren replies.

He would be told later that he looked like a puppy following Captain Levi around.


	164. Day 164: Weight

“Aren’t I heavy?”

“You’re fine Eren.”

Eren is seated between Levi’s legs, laying back to he’s almost completely covering the shorter man’s torso while they’re watching TV. “But I’m almost laying completely on top of you.”

“I like the weight,” Levi says, wrapping his arms around Eren’s chest and nuzzling the brunette’s hair. “It feels safe.”

“I thought you said you were claustrophobic.”

“I don’t like places I can’t get out of as soon as I want, but I like this.”

“So no elevators but being crushed is fine?”

Levi snorts a laugh. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

“Mmm,” Eren hums happily. “So you have to go to work?”

“Sorry babe, I do. And you have to go back to your dorm to finish your homework.”

Eren pouts. “Why would you remind me?”

Levi chuckles. “You’ll live.”

“No I won’t,” Eren turns to look at Levi. “The second I leave here, I’m going to die.”

“How?”

“Well,” Eren drawls. “I could get hit by a car, or struck by lightning, or fall down the stairs, or a mass murderer could shoot up my dorm building, or I could turn into Donnie Darko and a plane engine could crash through my ceiling and crush me, or Armin could suddenly go crazy and murder me or –“

“Stop,” Levi says. “I really don’t need all these bad thoughts.”

Eren makes a face. “But it’s all hypothetical.”

“I still don’t really want to think about you dead.”

“Sorry,” Eren replies sheepishly.

“It’s fine, just try to be less negative.”

“Yes sir,” Eren replies, leaning back on Levi again.

They sit in content quiet for a few more minutes.

“I have to pee,” Eren says suddenly.

Levi makes a face. “You just have to ruin everything don’t you?”

“Well I could just pee on your couch but I figured that would ruin the moment even more.”

Levi shoves him. “Go, you big brat.”

Eren grins and leans over to kiss Levi. “Love you.”

Levi’s cheeks pink. “Sure, sure.”


	165. Day 165: Hearth (Creature Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 days to go -.-

Eren is stirring a pot of stew in the hearth in the kitchen when suddenly he’s snuck up on.

Not in a bad way though. He smiles. “Levi, I’m trying to cook,” he says.

Levi shrugs. “Well I never get to hug you like this, the kids are always running around in here.”

“Where are they?”

Levi lets go on him to sit down. “They went out to forage with Petra’s daughter.” Eren stops stirring the pot and walks over to Levi to sit sideways on his lap. “The kids are right,” Levi says. “You really do like sitting on my lap a lot.”

Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s neck. “I just realized how comfy it is,” he replies. “If it bothers you I can stop.”

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist. “It’s fine.”

Levi looks down at Eren’s belly. He moves one hand to rub the barely there bump that’s going to be their next child eventually. Eren smiles at him. “Are going to be just as obsessed with touching me this time around just like last time aren’t you?”

“I always like touching you,” Levi says. “But to answer your question, yes.”

“Hmm,” Eren’s smile is warm.

Levi moves his tail to wrap around Eren as well. Eren rolls his eyes. “You over-protective mess.”

“I’m your mess.”

“Good.”

Levi kisses the side of Eren’s neck once gently, moving to kiss his shoulder next. “Levi~” Eren whines. “I have to finish the stew.”

“The stew will be fine, the shortness of our alone time is not.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “We have children, you can’t expect an abundance of “alone time”.”

“I don’t,” Levi replies. “I actually think it makes the time we do get more exciting.”

Eren smiles. “Kind of, yeah.”

Levi hugs Eren around his waist tightly just before the kids run in. “Mommy!” Cody shouts, jumping up into Eren’s arms.

Samantha waits on the floor. “Is it lunchtime yet?” she asks.

“As soon as Daddy lets me go we can eat,” Eren replies.

Levi frowns and lets Eren go. Eren puts Cody down before walking to the hearth. “Who’s hungry?”


	166. Day 166: Arm (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Death_The_Kiddz_Stripes, I hope this is sorta what you wanted
> 
> Also, trigger warning for self-harm. No one is actually hurting them self here but they have a talk about it.

“Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“What are those?”

Eren immediately didn’t like Levi’s tone of voice. It sounded scared. He looked at Levi who was staring down at Eren’s arm. They’d been playing Mario Cart Double Dash on Levi’s old Gamecube so Eren, in a haze of competiveness, didn’t even think about it when he shoved his sleeves up after the fifth or sixth round.

Eren stares down at his arm as well, with shame. “Nothing,” he says.

Levi puts down his controller and holds Eren’s arm. “These are not nothing.” He sounds like he’s trying to sound gentle but Eren’s known him long enough to pick up on the angry edge of his tone. Eren pulls away his arm and pushes his sleeves back down. “Eren.”

“What Levi? Are you gonna lecture me too? I’ve gotten enough shit from Mikasa and then my dad when she told him, I don’t need more people disappointed in me!”

Levi is frozen for a moment, staring at the slightly younger boy. “No,” he says. “I was going to ask why.”

Eren shrugs. “I don’t know, it feels like the right thing to do.”

Levi shakes his head. “Are you going to talk to someone about this?”

“I don’t know,” Eren thinks for a moment. “I had an actual counselor in eighth grade but I don’t think she took me all that seriously because I was a kid, I preferred talking to my school counselor much more so I told my mom to stop sending me to the professional.”

“So this happened before?”

“Well, yeah.”

Levi turns to let out a frustrated sigh. “How is this the first I’ve heard about this?”

“Well it’s not I can just start a conversation “Hey Levi, I know that I’m usually pretty happy around you but I think I have actual depression and I cut myself when I’m alone”, I could never expect you to know what to do with that even if I told yo –“

Suddenly Levi has pulled Eren into a tight hug. “Idiot,” he mutters into the brunette’s hair. “I would try to help you, that’s what I’d do.”

Eren can’t stop his bottom lip from quivering and tears from spilling over. He cries on Levi for almost thirty minutes before the sobs stop and his eyes are dry. “Thank you, Levi.”

“Call me next time,” he replies.

Eren looks at him with sad eyes. “I can try, but I have a hard time doing anything “good” for me when I feel like that.”

Levi nods. “Just try then, okay?”

Eren takes a deep breath, leaning back into the couch. It’s a long moment before he looks at Levi again. “How long have we been together Levi?”

“How long since we first talked to each other?”

Eren snorts. “Yes.”

Levi thinks. “Well, I already knew you were in my art class, but then Hanji dragged me to that dumb concert back in September, I think I spoke to you for the first time the Monday after that because I was absolutely transfixed by you and your playing. So that was about eight months ago.”

Eren leans on Levi. “Thank you for putting up with me all this time.”

Levi chuckles. “I just want to know how that dumb kid with the guitar is the same one right beside me with potential depression.”

Eren leans his chin on Levi’s shoulder. “Some days are way better than others. Some days I won’t leave my room and others I get on stage with my guitar. One day I don’t know if I can feel anything and the next I’m performing Shakespeare with you and the guys and feeling _everything_.”

Levi holds Eren’s hand, smiling at the feel of the callouses on Eren’s fingers from his guitar. “Do you wanna play more of this game?”

“Not really,” Eren replies.

“Do you wanna watch me play something else?”

“One of the Silent Hill games?”

“You want me to get out my PS2 now?”

“Please?”

Levi kisses Eren’s forehead. “Fine.”

Eren ends up falling asleep with an hour.


	167. Day 167: New (Smut Sunday #24) (High School AU)

“Eep!” Eren squeaks again.

Levi chuckles, kissing his boyfriend’s collar again. “Eren, chill out.”

“I’m just nervous,” Eren says, his blush intensifying. “This is the first time I’ve done this, you know.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You seem to keep forgetting it’s my first time too.”

“Yet somehow you’re _so_ much calmer than me.”

Levi shrugs, resting his hands on Eren’s waist beneath his shirt. “Maybe it’s cause I like you so much.”

“Just like?”

“Well,” Levi kisses the little bit of Eren’s belly that is peeking out between his slightly pushed up shirt and his pants. “I adore you, actually.”

Eren smiles at him, his face only a little bit less pink. “I just,” he says nervously. “I wanna be good enough for you.”

“You’re always good enough for me,” Levi replies, pushing Eren’s shirt up.

Eren leans up a little bit to pull his shirt completely off. Levi does the same and Eren kisses him again. They’ve gotten this far before, but they’ve still never seen each other completely naked so Eren is anxious. He feels his ears heat up when he wonders what Levi’s penis looks like. “What?” Levi asks when he notices the even more embarrassed face on his boyfriend.

“Nothing,” Eren shakes his head.

Levi just smiles and shakes his head. “Are you ready?”

Levi leans back so he’s kneeling and takes a deep breath, undoing the button on his pants. Eren stares closely as Levi also undoes the zipper and pulls out his erection. Eren reaches out tentatively to wrap his fingers around it. “Ah!” Levi hisses.

Eren pulls his hand back. “Did that hurt? What did I –“

“You’re fine,” Levi insists with a chuckle. “I’m just not used to anyone else touching me.”

Eren nods and looks down at his own pants, moving his hands nervously to undo his own button and zipper. He swallows thickly as he wraps his hand around his own erection to pull it out as well. “Wow,” Levi says quietly.

“What?” Eren asks nervously.

Levi smirks. “You’re bigger than me.”

Eren looks down to compare them, his is definitely thicker but only a tiny bit longer than Levi’s. “Yeah,” he says. “I guess I am.”

“Can I touch it?”

Eren feels like his head might pop off his cheeks are so warm. “Go ahead,” he says.

Levi’s fingers are gentle, shaking a bit. It hadn’t really occurred to Eren before that Levi might be nervous too. When Levi finally wraps his hand more certainly around Eren, Eren reaches up to do the same. Eren’s breathing is already heavy and they just started. Levi drops his face into Eren’s neck, panting slightly as well.

Levi lets go of Eren and drops his hips down. “Wrap your hand around both of us,” he says.

Eren does. He bites his lip to keep from making noise when Levi does the same with his own hand. “Ngh,” Levi groans. “Oh Eren~”

“Levi~” Eren sighs, bucking his hips into their hands.

Levi cums first, all over both if their hands and Eren’s stomach. Eren goes after, at the feel of the hot liquid against his cock.

They lie there and cling to each other for a long time, just trying to catch their breath. “Levi?” Eren asks eventually.

“Yeah?” Levi voice sounds broken a bit.

“I wanna try penetration.”

“My mom’ll be home soon, it’ll have to wait.”

Eren nods, starting to fall asleep. “That’s okay.”

They’re still holding each other when they wake up from their short nap.


	168. Day 168: Jam

When Levi comes down for breakfast one morning, he finds Eren sitting on the kitchen counter and staring out the window at something. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“New neighbors,” Eren replies. “Can’t you hear all that noise? There’s like ten people helping them move in.”

Levi makes a face and looks out the window and listens. “They have terrible taste in music.”

Petra wanders down the stairs rubbing her eyes. “It’s so noisy,” she says.

“Go lay on the couch sweetheart,” Eren tells her. “It should be quieter in the living room.”

She nods and goes to sleep on the couch. Eren and Levi watch for a few more minutes before Levi shrugs. “I need to make coffee before I’m late to work.”

“It’s already in the pot,” Eren replies.

Levi kisses his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

“I know, now go.”

…

That night, there is still a buttload of noise. Like a party.

“Papa, can you ask them to be quiet?” Petra asks. “I can’t hear the TV.”

“I think after like eleven o’ clock or something is when we can start calling to complain,” Levi replies, there is frustration in his voice.

Eren sighs. “They should be done by tomorrow, right?”

Levi turns up the TV again. “I hope so.”

…

Two days later, it’s still a problem. “What the hell is going on over there?” Levi growls.

“I watching them bring in the last boxes this morning, this is the housewarming party,” Eren tells him.

Levi huffs. “I’m glad Erwin offered to take Petra, girl needs some actual sleep after all this.”

Eren groans and flops on the couch. “Do you think they’ll always be this noisy?”

“I damn well hope not.”

Eren stares at the ceiling for a moment before getting an idea. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Turn on some super annoying song and play it even louder.”

Levi gives him a devious smirk. “Like what?”

“You have the _Space Jam_ soundtrack, right?”

Levi stares at him for a moment. “You’re evil.”

Eren opens all the windows on that side of the house and puts the stereo up to one of them. Levi brings out the cd and Eren puts it in, setting the Space Jam theme song on repeat before turning it all the way up, drowning out all of their new neighbors’ noise.

Eren and Levi sit on the floor laughing, trying to sing whatever parts they remember.

It’s only the fifth time around when their doorbell rings. Eren turns off the song as Levi opens the door. “Hello?” he answers casually.

There’s a woman on the other side of the door. “Hi,” she says sheepishly. “Was that because _we_ were being too loud?”

“Yes, it absolutely was,” Levi replies with a false smile.

“Sorry,” she says, rubbing the back of her head. “We’ll keep it down, just _please_ don’t play that song again.”

“You go it,” Levi says and closes the door, high-fiving Eren on the way to the couch

They never had a problem again.


	169. Day 169: Plastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, to pickletea for the fanart i found on tumblr, it was awesome  
> Here: http://pickletea.tumblr.com/post/90369939341/chapter-67-day-67-moon-sailor-moon-au-of-ereri

Two year old Petra is eating her oatmeal when Eren realizes how late Levi is still upstairs getting ready for work. He’s just turned to make his own breakfast when Petra calls, “Papa?”

When he turns to look at her, she points to the doorway of the kitchen. Eren’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god, Levi,” he says, walking over.

Levi, to his credit, was at least able to stand, but otherwise it was clear how sick he was; glassy eyes and paler than usual skin, not to mention the heavier than usual breathing and his red nose from trying to keep it clean. “I’m fine,” he mutters in a very nasal tone.

“No you’re not,” Eren replies, pushing him toward the couch.

“Eren, I have work!” Levi insists, trying to get back up.

Eren ignores Levi, feeling his forehead. “You’re burning,” he says. “I’ll go find the thermometer. If I come back and you’re not on that couch, you’re grounded.”

Levi furrows his eyebrows and pouts as Eren walks away. “What do you mean grounded? I’m a grown man, I can go where I want.”

Eren comes back five minutes later with the thermometer. “But you’re still on the couch, aren’t you?” he replies with a smirk.

Levi frowns as he puts the thermometer in his mouth. Eren makes a face when he checks it. “One hundred one point six.”

“I’m fine Eren, let me go to work.”

Eren shakes his head. “Nope, I’m calling you in sick, get back to bed.”

“But –“

“No but’s mister, now go.”

Levi grumbles as he gets up and goes back to bed. Eren goes back to the kitchen to put Petra’s bowl in the sink and get her down before going to check on Levi. “Aw,” Eren says with a small smile.

Levi is only half-undressed. His body is tired from being sick so he can’t move as efficiently as usual, thus, his shirt is completely unbuttoned and off one arm, but his tie is only partly undone and he still has his slacks on. When he looks up at Eren, his expression is so pitiful Eren has to go over and help. “I hate being sick,” Levi mumbles.

“I know, baby,” Eren replies, removing his tie first.

“Make it go away.”

Eren pushes off his shirt next. “I wish I could.”

Eren pulls off Levi’s pants before throwing a set of pajamas on the bed for Levi to change into. Levi pulls on the pants before handing the matching shirt back to Eren. “Can I have a t-shirt instead?”

Eren gets the t-shirt before tucking Levi in. “What do you want me to get for you?”

“A new head.”

Eren chuckles. “I meant what kind of food or medicine.”

Levi shrugs and settles into the blankets. “Another blanket would be nice?”

“Yes sir,” Eren says and comes back with Motrin and a blanket. “The pills are just for your fever. I can go buy a decongestant if you want one,” he tells Levi, spreading out the blanket.

Levi shakes his head, taking the pills dry. “This is fine.”

Eren spends the rest of the day running between taking care of Levi and Petra; making soup, making chicken nuggets, going to buy medicine, going back out to buy more diapers, helping Levi change his clothes when he starts sweating too much, changing about a hundred diapers because Petra’s teething so she has diarrhea, and all the while keeping Petra away from Levi and making sure he’s washing his hands constantly so she doesn’t get sick too.

It’s been a _very_ long day.

When Petra finally goes to bed, Eren goes on a hunt for lotion since his hands are so dry from all the extra washing. “Eren?” Levi calls while he’s still searching the bathroom.

He sighs and walks back to the bedroom. “Yes?”

“Can you bring me plastic wrap?”

Eren makes a face. “Why would need plastic wrap?”

“It’s a secret.”

Eren wants to argue but he’s too tired so he gets it without complaint. When he comes back, Levi sits up and pulls Eren over so he’s sitting down. Eren hands over the rolls of plastic wrap. “What do you even need this for?”

Levi doesn’t reply as he tears a piece off, just smiles.

Eren cocks an eyebrow and Levi holds it in both hands over his face. He doesn’t even have time to say anything before Levi covers the lower half of his face with the plastic and kisses him.

“Thank you for everything today, Eren,” Levi says, putting the plastic down.

Eren’s cheeks are pink as he smiles. “You’re welcome,” he replies. “Did you get that idea from _The Boy in the Plastic Bubble_?”

Levi nods. “I had a dream about it earlier today.”

Eren smiles and runs a hand through Levi’s hair before getting up. “Now go back to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” Levi nods and lays back down.


	170. Day 170: Wildflowers (Canon Verse)

Eren discovers quickly that Levi actually _prefers_ napping outside to taking a nap in his own bed in his quarters. He thought it odd for a while, but the more he thought about it the closer he came to deciding that the Corporal just liked the extra feeling of freedom.

So very often, when Eren has nothing to do when Levi is napping, the brunette titan-shifter will sit by the sleeping officer to watch him until he wakes up. The afternoon, Eren is surprised to see all the wildflowers growing in the field where Levi naps.

He smiles and walks around to pick a bunch of them. When he sits down he tries to remember how his mother weaved flowers together once to make a crown for herself and then one for him when he asked.

As he imitates the motions her hands once made, he finds himself sinking into nostalgia in a way he hasn’t in a long time. He starts crying soundlessly, still weaving the flowers together.

When the crown is finished, he sets it on the grass beside him and rubs his eyes, drawing his thighs up to his chest. “I miss you mom,” he mutters into his knees.

Levi wakes up slowly and sits up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Beside him, he finds Eren where he always is, but today is different. The brat is all drawn up inside himself and his shoulders are shaking.

When Levi notices the flower crown on the grass between them, he picks it up and examines it before placing it on his head and laying back down, closing his eyes.

Eren sniffles and rubs his eyes, straightening his legs back out. When he goes to pick up his crown, he almost panics when he sees it’s gone, but then he sees that Levi’s wearing it and he blushes.

Levi pretends to sleep just long enough for Eren to run off somewhere.

Levi sits up and takes the crown off, smiling. “Silly brat.”


	171. Day 171: Ice Cream (High School AU)

Levi hasn’t heard from Eren in three days. It’s the longest they’ve gone without speaking since they met.

It’s August and Levi’s parents only turn on the air conditioning if the weather goes above ninety degrees. It’s been teetering on eighty-nine all day so not only is Levi on edge about Eren but he’s frustrated with the heat and can’t sit still.

He tries to call his boyfriend again but the brunette’s phone is either turned off or dead, he doesn’t like that at all.

Levi gets up and puts on a shirt that immediately sticks to his sweaty chest and slides on sandals while looking for his wallet. When he picks up his wallet he realizes his parents have both of the cars. “Shit,” he curses silently, resigning himself to walking.

He doesn’t care how hot it is, he has to see Eren.

He leaves the house and finds it was actually hotter inside than out but it’s still uncomfortably warm. At least it’s blessedly cloudy so he’s not being best over the head by the sun. He stops at a convenience store on his way to Eren’s house. He picks up two pints of ice cream; coffee for himself and chocolate chip cookie dough for Eren. He hopes, on the long trek between the store and Eren’s house, that the ice cream isn’t melted when he gets there.

Eren’s mom answers when he gets there. “Oh Levi,” she says with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Eren doesn’t know either,” he says. “I just kind of assumed he was here actually, he hasn’t talked to me in a couple days.”

Carla’s expression drops then. “So he hasn’t talked to you either.”

Levi just stares at her, unsure how to answer that.

“Come in,” she says, distractedly waving him in the door.

“Can I out these in your freezer?” Levi asks, holding up the ice cream in the bag.

“I’ll take them,” she says, taking the ice cream. “Eren’s up in his room. I can’t promise he’ll answer you though, he hasn’t been very friendly these past few days.”

“Okay,” Levi replies and stands for a moment before making his way up to Eren’s room.

He pauses in front of the door, deciding whether he should knock or just walk in. Reluctantly, he does knock and says, “Eren, it’s Levi. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” comes the quiet reply.

Levi walks in expecting worse than he finds. Eren is laying on the floor with his feet propped up on his bed, staring out the window. Raindrops have begun to dot the glass in random places. Levi will have to ask Carla for a ride home if he doesn’t want to get wet.

Levi lays on the floor beside his boyfriend calmly. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Eren replies.

Levi looks at the side of Eren’s face, he looks healthy at least. Not as tired as he expected. “What you been up to?” he asks.

“A lot of this,” Eren replies.

Levi nods. “Are you feeling okay?”

Eren shrugs. “Now I am,” he says, he sounds more exhausted than he looks. “This morning was the first time all week my head hasn’t felt cloudy.”

Eren takes his legs off the bed and rolls over so he’s laying partway on Levi. “I’ve been trying to call you,” Levi says.

“I lost my phone,” Eren says, voice muffled by Levi’s shirt. “I was too tired to look for it but I really wanted to talk to you.”

Levi glances down, examining Eren for any signs of new cuts, he’s glad he doesn’t find any so he hugs Eren. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Eren nods. “I should be back to normal tomorrow.”

“Take your time,” Levi says, petting his hair.

They lay there in silence for a while before Levi looks over to see Carla peeking in the door. He smiles at her and nods. She gives him a thumbs up before walking away.

“Hey Eren,” Levi says eventually.

“Hm?”

“I brought ice cream.”

Eren sits straight up. “Why didn’t you say so before? Where is it?”

Levi snorts and sits up as well. “You can have some if you come downstairs with me to show your mom you’re alright.”

Eren’s expression turns sort of sad. “Okay.”

Eren’s mom is relieved to finally see Eren out of his bedroom. She’s happy give them their privacy by sitting in the kitchen while Eren and Levi eat their ice cream on the couch, watching Spongebob.


	172. Day 172: Fireworks (Independence Day)

“Petra~, wake up, we’re here.”

The five year old bolts up from her car seat. “Really?” she asks excitedly.

Eren smiles and nods as he helps her out of the car. She dutifully holds his hand even while she bounces on the balls of her feet because it’s dark out and Daddy says it’s especially easy to get lost in the dark. She glances around. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Uncle Erwin was carrying something for us in his car so he went to go get it.”

“Is it a present?”

“If the gift of not being eaten by bugs is a present, then yes.”

She giggles. “Oh Papa.”

Levi comes back with a can of bug spray. “Okay Petra,” he says, uncapping a can. “Stand like you’re doing a jumping jack, close your eyes, and hold your breath.”

She does and a sprays her quickly from head to toe on her front and then her back. “This stuff feels sticky,” she whines.

“Sorry kiddo,” Levi replies. “You need to wear it so the mosquitoes don’t get you.”

Levi sprays Eren next. “She’s right, it does feel sticky,” Eren says.

Levi makes a face at him. “You’re too old to complain this stuff.”

Levi throws both cans in a bag he packed with a blanket and snacks. “Don’t you need me to spray you too?” Eren asks as they start walking to find a place to sit.

“Erwin got me back at his car,” Levi replies. “He said Hanji’s bringing folding chairs, by the way, which is why he’s lagging behind. He wanted to help her carry them.”

“I’m sure he and Moblit will probably be doing all the work anyway.”

“Exactly,” Levi replies. “That poor man needs a break.”

When Levi spreads out the blanket, Petra claims her spot immediately, laying down to look at the stars while they wait. The Fourth of July fireworks display for their town this year is at the biggest local park, so naturally there are tons of people roaming around, Eren is almost surprised he recognizes so many faces from people who come to his bakery.

Eren and Levi both sit down as they continue talking, Petra occupying herself trying to pick out constellations Armin told her about before. “Hey Daddy?” she asks suddenly.

“Yeah hazelnut?”

“What are stars?”

Levi looks at Eren and then back at their daughter. “Uhh,” he begins. “You’re looking at them.”

“I know,” she says. “But what are they?”

“Well,” Eren says. “They’re made of the same stuff as the sun, they’re just smaller so they aren’t nearly as bright.”

“Oh,” she says, through by the sound of it she was hoping for something more magical.

Levi smiles and twirls her ponytail absently. “What did you think they were?” he asks.

“I was hoping they were really fireflies like in _The Princess and the Frog_.”

“Well some of them might be,” Eren says, looking up as well. “You never really know.”

Levi is busy watching the two of them when he hears Hanji running up behind them. “HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!” she shouts, landing on her knees on Levi’s blanket.

“Hi Auntie Hanji!” Petra says, getting up to hug her.

Erwin and Moblit are indeed carrying all five chairs and a bag with drinks for everyone. “Uncle Erwin!” Petra shouts even more excitedly and bounces on the edge of the blanket because she knows better than to run off.

When Erwin finally puts his things down, she launches herself at him and he picks her up to hug her. “Hey Petra,” he says. “How are you?”

“Excellent,” she replies.

“Good word, kid.”

Everyone turns to see it was Armin who spoke, walking up with Mikasa. Petra grins and makes grabby hands to hug the newcomers.

When everyone is settled, Eren and Mikasa elect to sit on the blanket in light of the shortage of chairs, Levi complains that _he_ should be sitting on the ground and Eren should have a chair but the argument ended quickly. Petra flip-flops around on whose lap she wants to sit on, based on who she feels like talking to, Eren had to laugh at the look on Hanji’s face when Petra sat with Moblit longer than her.

As the show starts, Hanji complains that they should’ve let her do the fireworks because hers always look better, and Petra moves back to sit with Levi. She’s still kind of afraid of loud noises so she’s much more comfortable knowing her Daddy’s there to protect her.

Eren smiles and her and lets her hold his hand because she’s also worried about her Papa not being safe sitting on the ground.

Despite her fears, Petra is sad when the fireworks are over.

She helps Armin carry their trash to a garbage bin before asking Erwin to carry her on his shoulders back to the parking lot. She yawns in the middle of their goodbyes since it’s way past her bedtime by now.

Eren buckles her in the car before getting in the driver’s seat. Levi only had one beer while they were waiting for the show but he told Eren to drive because he doesn’t like taking chances. Petra falls asleep when they’re only halfway home and _Never Grow Up_ by Taylor Swift comes on the radio. Eren tries not to laugh at the face Levi makes at the lyrics in the song. It’s always fun nights like these that make him wish his baby girl never has to grow up, and it’s sad songs like these that remind him she’ll definitely have to at some point.

Eren likes to think even when Petra does grow up, she’ll still like sitting with her Daddy when she feels scared. He doesn’t tell Levi, though, he’s positive he’d cry if he did.


	173. Day 173: Garden (Royal AU)

Prince Eren was _always_ bored at his parents’ parties.

Usually the only person around his age was their ward, Mikasa. He hesitated to call her his sister because given how the marriage meetings have been going his father will probably have him marry her in the future. That is, after he stops complaining that Eren is too aggressive of a young man to marry _anyone_.

At least his mother let him wear his favorite outfit tonight. His father thought the puffy sleeves and pearls were too feminine, but to be honest, Eren thought that he looked sort of feminine anyway. He wore white pants and a shite undershirt, but his top was royal blue with gold trimmings and a black cape adorned with their kingdoms wing’s in gold. His boots and belt were also a black with a gold sash tucked under his belt buckle.

Eren thought he looked quite in fashion, if, as his father said, feminine.

He eventually found himself too bored and wandered the garden outside, picking flowers to weave a crown, which he put on himself when he was finished. He was growing bored of the wandering as well when he noticed someone else was in the garden.

He was a little shorter than Eren himself, in heeled shoes covered by thigh high spats lined all the way down with buttons. His coat was blue and looked stiff with long coattails. He had black hair and Eren was just _praying_ the man would turn so he could see his face. Eren plucked a rose from the bush he was standing near and walked over.

He knelt before the man and held out the rose. “May I have this dance?”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed. “We can barely hear the music out here.”

“So?”

“I do accept flowers from strange men who dress liked pixies,” he says. “But I will accept a dance.”

Eren smiles and drops the rose in favor to getting into dance position with his partner. Eren gets a good look at his face this way, he likes it.

Mid-way through their dance, Eren is started out of position by his father standing in the entryway to the garden, _smiling_ for once. “Splendid,” the king says. “You’ve already met. After negotiations with his parents, your mother and I have decided that this is the young man you’ve been betrothed to.”

Eren’s jaw drops and he looks at Levi before looking back at his father. “What were all those meetings for if you were just going to pick for me?”

“We were hoping you’d pick on your own, but you haven’t, so we decided for you. Now, stay on your best behavior.”

With that and a swish of his cape, the king disappears again.

Eren pit his hands on his hips and huffs before looking back at Levi, who is staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” he asks.

Levi covers his face with his hands. “I’m being forced to marry a pixie.”


	174. Day 174: Hide (Smut Sunday #25)

“Who fucks in a car anyway? There is _no_ space in here.”

“Apparently we do darling, and may I remind you this is your idea.”

Levi shifts on Eren’s lap again, trying to find the lever to move the seat. Eren finds the lever first and the seat collapses backward under their combined wait. “Oof!” Levi gasps. “Well that’s a little better at least.”

“Hmhm,” Eren chuckles, resting his hands on Levi’s hips.

Levi shakes his head. “I’m too old for this.”

“It’s not _my_ parents who won’t leave us alone long enough to do this in a bed.”

Levi makes a face and kisses Eren. “Don’t be smart.”

Eren lifts his shirt off, smirking. “I’m always smart.”

Levi pulls his shirt off as well. Eren leans up and kisses Levi’s collar, rubbing his thumbs over the shorter man’s nipples. “Ahh~” Levi moans quietly, rolling his hips into Eren’s.

“You really are anxious aren’t you?”

“We haven’t done this since we got here.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s only been two days.”

“Shut up and get me the lube.”

Eren chuckles and grabs the bottle from his pocket while Levi squirms out of his pants and underwear. Levi gets comfortable again and takes the bottle from Eren. Eren watches as Levi lubes his fingers and moves his hand behind him to start teasing his entrance open. “You know, if anyone walked up right now there would be nothing either of us could say to convince anyone we aren’t about to do what they think we’re going to do.”

Levi moans at that and Eren smirks. “I’m beginning to think I’m not the only one with an exhibitionist kink,” Eren says.

“Hah~” Levi sighs. “Shut up.”

After he works one finger completely inside, he drops his head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren pets his back gently, waiting for Levi to get ready. “This is usually the other way around isn’t it?” Eren smiles.

Levi snorts, working a second finger in. “Well excuse me.”

Eren moves his hands down to Levi’s butt to grasp and massage his muscular cheeks. “You have such a great ass,” Eren mutters.

“Says the man who owns the _actual_ greatest ass.”

“Oh, I’m flattered.”

Levi groans as he presses his third finger in. “Good.”

With his free hand, Levi undoes Eren’s jeans and pulls his dick out. Levi pulls out his fingers and pours some lube over Eren’s dick, who hisses at the feeling. “That was cold.”

“Too bad,” Levi replies, jerking Eren’s cock gently to smear the lube up and down.

Eren grinds his teeth as Levi lets go of his dick and leans up to get in a better position. “Ah~” Levi moans as he slides onto Eren’s lap.

“Ngh~” Eren groans. “Ah~ Levi, you’re always so tight.”

“Shut up and – hah~ and let me work.”

“Oh, this is work?”

Levi outright glares at Eren. “ _Shut up_.”

Levi leans up and drops back down. “Auungh~” Eren whines.

Levi rests his hands on Eren’s chest to help him move. “Ah, Eren~”

Eren grasps Levi’s hips, pulling him down harder. “Fuck.”

“Eren, I’m gonna –“

Suddenly there’s a knock on the window and both of them freeze. “You have got to be KIDDING ME!” Levi shouts.

There’s a laugh outside the car.

“Tell me that’s not your mother,” Eren mutters.

Levi looks to see his mom doubled over, laughing. “It is.” Levi leans up to get off Eren. “Moment ruined.”

Eren groans. “Can we go home yet?”


	175. Day 175: Glass (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
> 
> Snow White - Snow + Eren = Eren White

Once upon a time, a king is an enormous castle was married to the woman of his dreams. He was a joyous man who had everything he’d ever wanted; all but a child of his own flesh and blood who would one day take over his throne.

Naturally, he and the queen were ecstatic to learn they were to have a child, however, soon into her pregnancy, the queen grew ill and spent all her time in her bedroom, staring out at the snow. Believing her child would be a daughter, every day she prayed that her child would hair dark like chestnut, lips red as roses, and skin pale as the snow she watched every day; she wished that her child be more beautiful than any ever to be born but kinder than any ever known before.

The queen died moments after her child was born, a son. She died still believing he would’ve been a little girl.

The king, having listened every day to the prayers of his wife, gave their son a name that honored her dream and how much she loved the snow she watched every day; Eren White. The king knew very quickly that the queen’s prayer had been answered as his child grew. Eren White’s hair was indeed dark like chestnut, his lips were red like roses, and his pale, nearly translucent skin, reminded him of snow. He knew his son would indeed be quite beautiful one day.

Through the two of them were happy for several years, the king grew lonely and longed to marry again. Eren White was of course nervous about this but he loved the man who raised him all alone greatly and wanted him to be happy. They married shortly after Eren White’s twelfth birthday.

In his loneliness from his father spending all his time with his new wife, Eren White began spending most of his time in the village, where he met two people; a young man named Levi and the huntsman’s son, Erwin. Eren White did not know it yet, but Levi was actually the prince of a neighboring kingdom who frequently came to the village because his father believed it was important to be aware of things the common people were worried about.

The three became close friends and it wasn’t long before Eren discovered he actually had feelings for Levi. Though, he was never given a chance to tell him.

Exactly one year after his marriage, the king was found dead in his bedchamber.

Eren White immediately went into mourning, he barely left his room but to eat or bathe and he only ever wore black anymore.

When news of the king’s passing began to spread, Levi and Erwin went to the castle in search of Eren White. The young prince would not see them, however, he’d stopped speaking altogether. So, each day Levi would write a letter and Erwin would slip it under Eren White’s door, where he would talk and wait for the prince to write a response.

This is how the three of them interacted for two years, until Levi wrote to Eren and said, “Would that I could see your face again, I would spin poem like spider’s webs and trap you in my heart forever. I cannot give you all my feelings through ink, you see.”

Overjoyed as Eren White was that Levi expressed romantic interest in him, he immediately wrote a response, asking Levi to meet him the following afternoon by the well in the village.

For the first time since his father’s death, Eren White asked his manservant to cut his hair and find him clothes that weren’t black. He left his room for more than food and a bath and he walked with a spring in his step. He was happy again.

However, in her bedchamber on the far side of the castle, the queen, vain as she was, was staring into her magic mirror. She was not an ordinary woman, you see, but a witch, and she had been the one to kill the king so she could rule.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall,” she began. “Who is the fairest of them all?”

The mirror, enchanted as it was, could not tell lies. Since she had enchanted it, it had only ever told her she was the fairest. She had spent her entire life perfecting beauty spells, after all, she had to be perfect.

On this day, though, when the face appeared on the mirror, it said, “You once were fairest, of vainest of queens, however there is another far fairer than thee.”

The queen’s eyes went wide and she grasped the sides of her mirror. “WHAT?” she shouted. “WHO?”

“In this castle sleeps another of exceptional features,” the mirror says. “Until today he mourned so well his beauty was masked by pain. However today, this young prince,” a vision of Eren White dancing down the hallway appears in her mirror, “Has proven far fairer than her majesty the queen.”

Beginning to hyperventilate in her rage, the queen shrieked a great pained cry and shattered her mirror against the stone wall of her bedchamber. Tears black with the coal she wore around her eyes streaked down her cheeks as she raced to the window, just as Erwin was leaving the castle. “You! Boy!” she shouts.

Erwin turns and bows to the queen gracefully. “Yes, your majesty?”

“You are the huntsman’s son, correct?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“When you return to the village, tell him the queen seeks his assistance!”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Erwin bows again quickly and breaks into a run to tell his father the news. It was a great honor to serve the queen directly, after all. He gave Eren’s letter to Levi, who excitedly ran home to tell his mother the good news, just as Erwin went home to speak to his father.

The huntsman was a great, burly man with a kind face and a gentle heart. It was often said that he was one of the best men to be a hunter because he was both strong enough to hunt large game and kind enough not to overkill them. He was, of course, overjoyed that the queen sought his services. He went right away.

“Huntsman,” the queen said. “There is a problem I must ask you to take care of.”

“Anything, your majesty,” he replied.

“I ask that you kill my son, and bring me his heart,” she said, holding out a small and beautifully crafted box. “He has become quite the nuisance as of late and I refuse to hand over the kingdom to him when I pass in the future.”

The huntsman’s jaw dropped, he knew of his son’s friendship with the prince; he’d heard nothing but great things about the beautiful young man he’d occasionally seen in the village. “But your majesty,” he said. “I only hunt animals, I’ve never killed a person before. Much less, one so young.”

“Are you refusing me huntsman?” she asked, a sneer destroying the beauty of her face.

“I’m afraid it’s against my morals, your majesty.”

“Fine,” she hisses. “Your taxes will be tripled then and I will order your family’s food to be rationed immediately.”

“But I can barely afford the taxes as it is!”

“Then I suggest you do as I say,” she says, throwing a knife at his feet. “And kill the boy.”

The huntsman sighs and picks up the dagger, the pain in his heart nearly tangible. “Yes,” he says slowly, sadly. “Your majesty.”

The queen orders one of her servants to bring Eren White to them. The young prince smiles when he recognizes the man. “You’re Erwin’s father aren’t you?” he asks happily. “How’re the babies? Erwin hasn’t told me about them in a while.”

“Eren,” the queen hisses. “I would like you to go retrieve me some flowers from the forest, I’ve asked this man to accompany you. Now go, before night falls.”

Eren White nods, still waiting for a response from the large man in front of him. “I’ll tell you on our way,” he says, nudging Eren White’s should gently. “Let’s go.”

The huntsman of course recognized the beauty of the young man walking with him in the woods, but he also recognized the friendship he gave his son and the kindness in his face. This boy did not deserve the execution the queen ordered. In the field of flowers, Eren hummed as he picked flowers and the huntsman sadly pulled out the dagger. “Young prince,” he says. “I plea you, run as far and as fast as you can.”

Eren turns and his face immediately twisted into fear. “Why?” he asked.

“The queen wants me to kill you,” he says, dropping to his knees, crying. “She said she would give my family more taxes and we can barely afford them as it is. I didn’t know what else to do?”

Eren frowned and rested a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you, huntsman,” he said. “I promise one day I’ll return and repay you for this kindness.”

The huntsman took his hand and kissed the back of it. “Follow the blueberry bushes,” he said. “They’ll lead you all the way to the next village.”

Eren White nodded and ran.

The huntsman found a boar and gave the queen its heart in place of Eren’s to buy him enough time to get him family out of the village. He had no doubt that the queen would learn of his betrayal quickly.

Eren ran for what felt like forever, he nearly cried when he lost the trail of blueberry bushes, but instead he found a tiny house. He walked up nervously and peeked inside, expected a house in the woods to be completely abandoned. There were cobwebs in the corners and, curiously, seven small beds all in a row. Tired as he was, since night had recently fallen, he pushed the beds together and laid across them to sleep.

He woke up to seven faces staring at him. He shrieked and sat up, looking around at them. “Who are you?” he asked.

“We should be asking you that,” a grumpy looking one said. “ _You_ snuck into _our_ house.”

“Oh calm down, Jean,” a black haired one with freckles said. “He looks harmless.”

“Your… house?” He looks around to see that all seven of the people are actually very tiny, just the right size for all the furniture in the tiny house. “Oh my, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know anyone lived her. I just needed a place to stay the night because my step-mother tried to kill me.”

They all huddle for a moment, seeming to argue before the black haired one looks at him again. “Can you cook and clean?” he asks.

“Uh, I can try?” Eren replies.

The grumpy one, Jean, speaks up again, “If you can do those things for us from now on you can stay as long as you want.”

“Really?” Eren White asks. “Thank you, my name is Eren White. Who are all of you?”

The black haired one smiles, “I’m Marco,” he says. “That grump is Jean, and these guys over here are Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Christa.”

Eren White nods, looking around at them. “Nice to meet you all!”

Eren White is happy with the dwarves, they’re kind and polite and don’t really mind with severe learning curve when it comes to cooking. However, it’s only a couple weeks before the queen learns that Eren is still alive.

She deactivated her beauty spells and enchants a poison apple to kill the boy. Little did she know, however, that Levi was already looking for him, the huntsman told him where he left Eren White after he left the village.

She would have picked a stronger spell if she knew about Eren White’s love for Levi, love always melts her magic.

When she finally found the house where Eren White wad staying, he was alone because the dwarfs were all out mining. He was sweeping when he heard a knock on the door. “Hello?” he answered.

He smiled when he saw it was an old woman on the other side. “Good morning, my dear,” the witch said, holding out the poisoned apple. “My son picked me apples yesterday for me to make him a pie but he picked too many and I was wondering if you might want one.”

If Eren White had taken the time to wonder where a sudden neighbor had come from, he might have suspected her enough not to take the apple. However, he didn’t think there was a reason to worry about such an old woman so he took the apple gratefully and bit into it immediately.

As soon as he swallowed, he collapsed to the floor and the queen cackled wildly. She froze when she noticed the young man wasn’t decomposing as the spell usually made happen. She knelt down to find he was merely sleeping. “WHAT?” she shrieked. She growled in frustration. “What do I have to do to kill you?!”

Suddenly, the dwarf Mikasa swung her pickaxe down on the witch’s head, killing her instantly. “Dummy,” Connie told the old corpse on the floor. “Kind people who are well loved can’t be truly killed with magic.”

He and Sasha drag the witch’s body in the woods for the wolves to find before returning to see what they could do for Eren White. He wouldn’t wake, no matter how hard they tried. Their love for him wasn’t strong enough to break the spell.

So, resigned to him staying that way forever, they built him a glass coffin and held a funeral in his favorite field of flowers. Little did they know, Prince Levi was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the dwarves to leave so he could get a better look at the young man in the coffin, he could hardly make himself believe it was love.

When the dwarves went home, Levi crept toward the coffin and gazed at the face of Eren White. In his grief, he lifted the lid to touch his cheek. He startled when he found the body was warm. He knew the dead were always cold, so why was Eren warm? He leaned closer and heard the short, quiet breaths through Eren’s nose.

He grinned and cried out in joy. Eren was alive yet!

But how to wake him! Levi wore a soft smile as he leaned over to kiss Eren White softly. When he felt a hand creep up to his face, he broke the kiss and lifted Eren from the coffin, twirling them happily. “Levi!” Eren White exclaimed happily, hugging him. “You found me!”

“Of course I did,” Levi replied. “I love you.”

Eren grinned. “I love you too.”

The dwarves, having not actually left, ran into the field and hugged Eren White. “Your step-mother is dead!” Marco said. “You can go home!”

“And for taking such good care of me, I want you all to come with me.”

So they returned to Eren castle and lived happily ever after!


	176. Day 176: Toes

Erwin practically breaks the door down when he gets to the Jaeger household that night. “How is she?” he asks, walking inside.

Eren turns from his place in the kitchen making Petra’s favorite dinner, chicken pot pie. “She’s fine,” he says with a smile. “She’s in the living room with Levi.”

Erwin walks to the living room where Petra is sitting with her feet in Levi’s lap while he gives her a pedicure. Erwin frowns at the large square bandage taped to the ten year old’s forehead. “Uncle Erwin!” she says, kind of excitedly but he notices she sounds a little slower and more tired than usual.

He sits down beside her. “What happened?”

“Two stitches on her forehead and a concussion,” Levi replies, massaging Petra’s feet with lotion.

“And how did that happen again?”

“Someone’s mom, I can’t remember who’s now, accidentally pushed me into the starting block at swim practice,” Petra says and points to her forehead. “My head hit the edge directly.”

“Her coach said she was unconscious for five minutes,” Eren says, walking in after putting the food in the oven.

Erwin shivers, “Ouch.” He turns to Petra and pets her hair. “Sure you’re alright?”

She shrugs. “The doctor says I just can’t do as much as usual until my brain gets better. No video games, computers, or TV. He said if I really, really wanna watch something it should be a movie I’ve seen at least five times so my brain doesn’t have to work as hard.”

“Which means lots of _Tangled_ , _The Princess Bride_ , _The Princess Diaries_ , and _The Prince of Egypt_ ,” Levi says.

Eren snorts. “You say that like you don’t love all of those movies too.”

Levi shakes up a bottle of pink nail polish and rests Petra’s foot on his thigh. “I do, I’m just saying I’ll be sick of them by the time she’s better.”

Erwin watches while Levi paints each of Petra’s toes carefully, two coats each. “How do you have the patience for that?” Erwin asks.

“ _Please_ ,” Eren says. “You’re talking to the man who will redo her braids eight or nine times in a row until he does it perfect. Anything for Daddy’s princess.”

Levi makes a face at him. “Shut up.”

“You mean I’m not the princess?” Petra asks, wearing a small pout.

Levi groans, trying to backtrack. “You are hazelnut, just, Papa made it sound like I’m your personal servant or something.”

Petra chuckles. “Dad’s not a servant Papa.”

Eren smiles. “I know, he just loves you.”

Petra smiles. “I can tell.”


	177. Day 177: Chocolate

“Motherfuck!” Levi curses, accidentally knocking the measuring cup off the table again.

“I’m home!” Eren calls from the front door. When he peeks into the kitchen, Levi feels like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Eren smiles. “What are you doing?”

Levi frowns, looking back down at the bowl of ingredients that at the moment only holds flour. “I was trying to bake you cupcakes,” he mutters.

Eren smiles, looking at all the ingredients spread out of the table. “You should have asked Petra for help, she’s helped me often enough to know how to do this.”

Levi crosses his arms. “I wanted to do it myself.”

“Judging by your clothes this isn’t the first attempt.”

Levi pouts and Eren laughs as he takes off his shoes. “Box mix is just fine, you know,” he says, walking over to Levi. “Alright, how much flour is this?”

“One and three-fourths cups, just like your recipe says.”

“Good,” Eren says. “Now add the sugar, cocoa powder, baking soda, baking powder, and salt.”

“Why dry things first?”

Eren shrugs. “Just the way I do it.”

Levi adds the sugar and the cocoa powder but when he goes to measure the baking soda Eren shakes his head. “What?” he asks.

“Teaspoons, not tablespoons.”

“I thought this was a teaspoon.”

Eren points to the size mark on the spoon. “There’s a little ‘b’ see?”

“Oops,” Levi replies, going to find the teaspoon.

He adds the baking soda, baking powder, and salt before looking at Eren again. “What now?”

“Eggs, milk, oil, and vanilla.”

“Why do we need vanilla in chocolate cake?” Levi asks.

“Makes it taste better.”

As Levi goes to pick up as egg, Eren makes a displeased noise so Levi stops moving. “What?”

“Always crack your eggs in a separate bowl.”

“Why?”

Eren gets a small bowl from a cabinet. “It’s easier to get the shells out if you drop any. Better safe than sorry, especially in a kitchen.”

Levi cracks his eggs, annoyed that Eren was right about it being easier to remove shells this way, before adding the other wet ingredients. “So we mix now?” Levi asks.

“For three minutes.”

Levi makes a face. “But that’ll kill my arm.”

Eren snorts. “That’s why we have a stand mixer, babe.” He plugs in the device and dumps the bowl of ingredients into the larger bowl of the mixer before turning it on. “Have you already greased the pans?”

“Pans? Plural?”

“Yes, this recipe works best with two nine-inch pans.”

Levi frowns. “Seriously? The first time, I tried with your weird pan with the hole in the center and it overflowed when it cooked.”

Eren laughs. “Oh yeah, that one’s too small for all this.”

Eren gets out the proper pans and sprays oil on them.

When the batter is done getting mixed, Eren watches Lev pours it in and put them in the oven. “Now we wait thirty minutes,” Eren says, sitting down.

Levi pouts and sits on his lap. “You just spent all day around baked things, I’m sorry you had to come home and help my sorry butt.”

Eren shrugs, wrapping his arms around Levi. “No biggie, unlike other people I don’t mind bringing my work home with me.”

Levi smiles and kisses him.


	178. Day 178: Ballroom (Royal AU)

At their engagement party, Levi mostly just looks bored sitting at his table. Eren sits frigid and nervous at his side. They’re supposed to be getting married but he has a feeling Levi doesn’t like him very much.

“Eren?” Levi asks.

“Yes?” Eren replies immediately, jumping at the chance to do something for the other man.

Levi pauses at Eren’s quick and enthusiastic response. He looks down at the table so the boy’s eyes aren’t so focused on him. “I just thought I should tell you,” he says. “I’m not a very talkative person and I’m not all that enthusiastic like you, so if it seems like I’m angry at you, I’m probably not.”

Eren stares at Levi with his mouth slightly open. He smiles. “Thank you for telling me that.”

Levi shrugs. “Crowds just make me a little uncomfortable,” he mutters.

Eren looks around at the dozens (probably hundreds, if he’s being honest) of people dancing in the ballroom. “Well,” he says. “Do you wanna go to the garden? There shouldn’t be anyone out there right now.”

“It seems improper to leave our own party,” Levi replies.

Eren shrugs. “Just for a few minutes, to breathe a little.”

Levi looks at him again and Eren tries smiling at him. Levi says, “That sounds –“

But he’s interrupted by the king, “Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I am incredibly pleased to announce the betrothal of my son, Eren, to the prince of our neighboring kingdom, Levi!”

There was much cheering and the king kept talking, not that Eren was listening by now, he was more interested in watching Levi now; finally noticing the slightly uncomfortable look in his eyes at all the noise the people were creating.

“– a dance!”

“What?” Eren asked as Levi stood.

Levi jerked his head to gesture for Eren to stand as well, so he did and Levi took his hand, leading him out into the enormous circle the people made. Levi got himself and Eren into dancing position quickly, just before the music starts. “What’s going on?” Eren asks quietly leading them around the floor.

“Your father wants us to lead a dance.” Levi whispers.

Eren frowns. “Why? I don’t like dancing with people.”

“Evidently, he don’t give a shit.”

Eren laughs loudly and he can practically feel the ugly stare from his aunt, who gave him his dance lessons when he was little. She always said it was inappropriate to make noise above quiet talk while dancing. Eren is happy to see Levi smiling at him.

At least now he knows his fiancée doesn’t hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((p.s. My best friend and I are cosplaying this Eren and Levi at Otakon this year :D))


	179. Day 179: Peanut

Levi walks in the house to the sound of Petra laughing.

He smiles and peeks into the kitchen to find Petra kneeling on a chair at the table and Eren doing something on the counter. Music is playing on the radio in the corner and Levi is stricken, for just a moment, by how great it is to have a family to come home to.

“I’m home,” he says finally.

Petra looks up and grins. “Hi Daddy!” she says. “Papa’s trying to make donuts.”

On the stove beside Eren is a shallow pan Eren is using to fry the dough rings. He turns and leans over to kiss Levi, his hands and apron covered in too much flour and other things for a hug. “I’m letting Petra glaze them if you’d like to help her,” Eren says.

Levi kisses him quickly. “I have to get changed first.”

Eren nods and takes the first batch of donuts out of the pan. He sets them on the table for Petra. “These ones get icing and sprinkles.”

She nods and opens the bowls of icing they mixed earlier. “The first one’s gonna be vanilla,” she says.

Eren smiles. “Alright,” he says, going back to frying.

Levi walks back in. “Who’s gonna eat all these when you’re done?”

“Mikasa, Marco, and Armin are coming over in a little bit to be my taste testers.”

“Uncle Armin’s coming too?” Petra asks excitedly.

Eren smiles and nods. “He is.”

“Yay!” she shouts, continuing to ice her doughnuts.

Levi sits down to help her. Eren sits the second batch on the tables. “Do you mind glazing these Levi? The sugar’s a little too sticky for Petra to do it without making a mess.”

“Sure. How do I do it?”

Eren sits of bowl of the glaze on the table. “Coat them completely with this and then sit them on this tray.” He put down a tray covered in wax paper.

“Aye, aye,” Levi says and starts working.

The next round of doughnuts are ones that get filling, the last ones he’s making for the night.

When he sets them on the table he looks at his husband and daughter. “What should we fill them with?”

“Peanut butter and jelly!” Petra says.

Eren smiles. “Okay, I like that idea, what else?”

“Chocolate pudding in one and vanilla in another?” Levi asks.

“Ooo! Ooo! How ‘bout strawberry pudding and banana pudding?” Petra suggests.

“And the last one can be regular jelly,” Eren says. “Okay.”

They get to work filling and Petra happily declares her peanut butter and jelly one to be the best when they’re finished. “Let’s wait until the others get here and then we’ll decide,” Eren says, smiling.

When they finally taste the donuts later, no one argues about Petra’s being the best.


	180. Day 180: Prom (Deaf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for recent manga chapters ahead.
> 
> ((p.s. I really like the name Celia for Levi's mom, I have no idea why))

Levi and Eren’s moms both sit excitedly in the Jaegers’ living room. It’s prom night so Carla has her camera ready to start snapping pictures as soon as their sons are finished getting ready.

Carla Jaeger and Celia Ackerman made fast friends when they finally met after Eren and Levi became friends, bonding over being single parents of stubborn sons. Eren thought it was weird that they spent so much time together but after talking to Levi he figured that the two of them were probably just a little lonely with only their sons to talk to outside of work.

“Eren’s been so excitedly about this all week,” Carla says.

Celia smiles. “I can imagine, you should’ve seen Levi all week; so distracted. I think he tried on his suit at _least_ once a day to make sure it fit right.” She giggles.

“I can hear you talking about us!” Eren calls down the stairs.

They giggle. “Speaking of which,” Celia says quietly. “Levi doesn’t want to tell Eren yet, but he asked me about looking into seeing if he can get hearing aids.”

“Really? Can you afford them?”

“Well, _now_ we might. His grandfather just died and given what Kaney’s brother was telling me, he split all his money between Levi and Mikasa since they’re his only grandkids.”

“Wow.”

“Levi just doesn’t want Eren to know yet in case they wouldn’t work for him or something. We never looked into it before so neither of us really know what to expect.”

“Call if you’re short a little, I’m happy to help.”

Celia smiles. “Thank you, Carla.”

“We’re ready!” Eren calls down the stairs.

Both of them stand excitedly and Carla turns on her camera. As they start walking down the stairs, Celia grins, noticing the boys holding hands. _You two are so cute!_ She signs happily.

 _Mom!_ Levi replies with an annoyed face.

Carla takes pictures of them walking down, and of them at the bottom of the stairs, and of Eren taking a drink from his water bottle, and of them pinning on each other’s boutonnieres, and of them walking outside, and of them in the backseat of Celia’s car as they drive to Armin’s house for group pictures.

Levi holds Eren’s hand for most of the time they’re there, adjusting to the sheer number of friends Eren has, all of which he’s over time taught some basic sign language to so they could all try talking to him a little.

Levi is glad Mikasa’s there. He was surprised when he found out Eren was friends with his cousin when they were fifteen, but now he’s happy about it. She and her girlfriend, Annie, are a calm presence in the middle of all the chaotic people crowding Armin’s front lawn. He sticks to Eren as much as possible so his lack of hearing doesn’t accidentally put him in someone’s way. Though he starts to suspect quickly that Eren may have threatened them all into being aware of him at all times so they don’t put him in a potentially awkward situation.

He’s glad he picked this dork to be his boyfriend.

Celia could cry at how kind all of Eren’s friends are being toward Levi. Since he got picked on in elementary school, she got him a tutor so he could be taught from home. She’s never seen him get along with kids his own age but she thinks now is that all he needed was someone like Eren to make things a little easier for him. Carla just can’t help but smile the entire time.

“Aunt Celia!”

Mikasa walks over to give her a hug. “Hey Mikasa, how’ve you been?”

“Good,” she replies and looks over to where Levi and Eren are talking to Marco. “I can’t believe how well he’s doing,” she says.

“Me either,” Celia says.

Carla takes a picture just as Levi starts laughing. “I’ll make sure to look out for him,” Mikasa says. “It’ll be really crowded tonight.”

Celia nods. “Thank you, dear.”

Mikasa nods and turns to everyone. “Alright!” she shouts. “We have to leave by seven-thirty so everyone get ready for pictures!”

Taking the pictures took a little longer than expected so Carla almost didn’t have time to talk to Eren before they left. “Here,” she says, giving him Celia’s car key. “Armin’s parents are going to drive us home so we could leave her car you.”

“Thanks, mom,” Eren says with a smile.

She smiles in return. “Celia and I are going out tonight and we might not be back until morning so use your good judgment and don’t stay out too late without calling.”

“Yes, ma’a.”

“Okay, I love you,” she says, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too mom,” he says and gets in the limo with Levi right behind him.

As the limo drives off, Celia crosses her arms over her chest. “My baby’s growing up,” she says sadly.

Carla smiles sadly back at her. “It’s what they have to do.”

“I guess you’re right,” Celia sighs.

“Anyway,” Carla says. “We have a night full of gambling and martinis ahead of us, so let’s go get ready!”

Celia grins. “Alright.”


	181. Day 181: Love (Smut Sunday #26) (Deaf AU)

Levi was a little overwhelmed at prom.

He tried to have fun for Eren, but the sheer number of people made him dizzy, not to mention the lights. He couldn’t hear so he can’t know for sure but, given the way people’s mouths moved, he’d be willing to bet they were trying to talk over very loud music so he’s pretty sure, if he could hear, he’d be overwhelmed by the noise as well.

At least Eren’s friends were nice; Mikasa, Annie, and Armin stuck with Eren and Levi all night so there would always be someone to translate if one of their classmate happened to ask who Levi was, he wasn’t the only one there not from their school but he was the only one with a physical handicap so people were curious. It pissed Eren off but Levi wasn’t used to being around this many people enough to _really_ be bothered by it.

Eren was surprised when Levi asked him to dance when a slow song started. _But you can’t hear the music_ , he said.

 _I don’t care, you can guide me. I just want you to hold me like that_. Levi gestured to Eren’s classmates practically glued to their boyfriends or girlfriends, dancing.

Eren’s cheeks flushed a bit. _Alright_ , he signed, but Levi saw his hands shaking.

Levi held his hand on the walk to the dance floor and when they got over there, Eren wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and began rocking them back and forth to the music. Levi smiled, resting his arms on Eren’s shoulders and his face in his neck. He barely knew what music was, all he needed was Eren’s chest vibrating against his as he hummed to the music and Eren’s arms around him. That was enough.

Well, for now, at least.

He _longed_ to hear his boyfriend’s voice. Since he was little he’s always wanted to hear his mother as well but that was for a different reason. He wanted to hear his mom when he was little because all he wanted was to be like normal kids, speaking instead of being limited with his hands. As a kid he wished so hard that if he couldn’t hear anyone else, he at least wanted to heat his mom. He wanted to hear his mom out a desperation he couldn’t let go from his childhood; he wanted to hear Eren because…

Well, he wasn’t really sure why. Thinking about it felt really embarrassing though, especially squished up against Eren while they were dancing. He just knew even if he couldn’t hear the taller boy, he at least wanted to give him as much love as he could.

When the song was over, Eren stood still with Levi in his arms for a moment. Levi pushed so Eren would let go of him enough to see him. _Can we leave now?_

 _Are you okay?_ Eren replied immediately.

Levi smiled. _I’m fine. Just kind of exhausted from all these people._

_I’m not sure if the others are ready yet, we have to talk to –_

Levi turned to show Eren his friends crowded around their table. “We’re waiting on _you_ Eren,” Jean said.

Eren frowned. “Excuse me for wanting to dance with my boyfriend.”

“That’s why we waited, but now the dance is over and I wanna go pick up my car and go to the boardwalk so can we go now?”

Eren rolls his eyes and they all walked out of the big fancy building.

After picking up Levi’s mom’s car, there are on their way back to Levi’s house. Levi is jittery most of the ride, still unsure how he wants to go about asking Eren for what he wants. At this point he’s considering writing it down because he thinks his hands might be too shaky to sign it properly. Sleep with me tonight. Four words, very easy, but they seem so hard to say.

They decided before that Eren should spend the night, so that was one step down, at least.

Levi is so nervous.

At the house, they split up to change clothes and Levi takes a moment to check his nightstand for the condoms and lubricant he’d bought and hid earlier in the week before actually getting changed. Eren is downstairs waiting for him the kitchen when he’s done getting changed. _What do you want to do?_ He asked. _I was thinking –_

 _Sleep with me_. Levi signs before Eren is done, blushing hard.

“What?” Eren asks out loud, caught off guard.

 _Sleep with me_ , Levi signs again, just guessing what Eren said.

 _You mean “sleep” or –_ Eren has to think for a moment while he tries to figure out if he even knows the sign for sex.

Levi can feel his useless ears burning up. _Yes. Sex._

Levi is pretty sure both of them are a pretty similar shade of pink. _Are you ready for that_? Eren asks.

Levi just rolls his eyes and grabs Eren’s arm, pulling him toward his room. Eren stops him and kisses him before they even go through the door. It’s not their first kiss but the way his stomach it turning makes him feel like it is. He gets comfortable in it when Eren doesn’t pull away, happy for the distraction it offers him as Eren leads them blindly toward Levi’s bed.

For some reason, as Eren is lowering his back onto the mattress, it clicks for Levi why he wants to hear Eren so bad. When Eren sits back to look at Levi, Levi quickly signs, _I love you_. It feels foreign on his hands, he doesn’t say it enough and he can’t wait to say it a lot. _I love you._

Eren smiles and kisses him again. Levi reaches blindly to open the drawer to his nightstand so Eren can find the things they’ll need. When Eren glances over he snorts and leans back to sign, _Did_ you _buy those?_

Levi nods, blushing.

Eren smiles again and nuzzles Levi’s jaw before leaning back up, as though he remembered something. _If_ _you need me to stop, tap my shoulder twice, okay?_

 _What if I just have something to say?_ Levi asks.

_One tap._

Levi nods so Eren goes back to kissing his neck. Levi cranes his neck back to give Eren more room. For the life of him he cannot believe he’s never had Eren do his before. Although until just now he had no idea how sensitive his neck even was. He’ll have to remember this in the future.

Eren sits up a bit to pull his own shirt off so Levi does the same. He shivers at the slight chill in the room but he’s mostly focused on taking in Eren’s bare skin, running his finger over the smooth skin of his chest and abdomen. He may not be able to hear Eren voice, but anyone can hear a voice, he’s the only one to touch this skin like this.

He keeps his hands on Eren’s sides as the brunette ducks down to press kisses from his neck down to one of his nipples. Levi unexpectedly gasps and arches at that. He’s unexpected sensitive it a lot of places, it seems. He’d never given his nipples much thought, but now that Eren had his mouth and fingers all over them, they were all he could think about. He was even positive he could picture what they looked like but he was damn sure going to make a point of checking them out later.

Eren poked Levi’s bellybutton with his tongue before resting his hands on his short boyfriend’s hips, waiting for Levi to tell him to stop. Levi was in no such place to do that so Eren gently started pulling down the grey, plaid flannels, only to find Levi hadn’t worn underwear underneath. He smirked slightly, examining the shorter boy’s erection; it was about the length of his, maybe a little longer, a little thinner.

He kisses the tip. Levi jerks, not used to the stimulation there. Eren gently holds the base, licking the head as Levi grips the sheets to keep himself grounded. Eren pets Levi’s thigh with his free hand, letting his head sink over the hard length in his hand. He sucks the tip gently, being sure to keep his teeth out of the way like he’d read online before. It was satisfying knowing he was making Levi moan while Levi might not even know he’s making noise.

Levi gently grasps Eren’s hair in one hand, pulling him off. Eren gives him a questioning look so he shoves the bottle of lube into Eren’s hand. Eren nods, swallowing nervously. He’s never fingered anyone before and he only ever got one finger inside himself. He’s worried how much he’ll hurt Levi trying to do this so he coats his fingers liberally, sitting up so he can hold Levi’s hip in one hand while using the other to play with the entrance between Levi’s asscheeks.

Eren nudges and slides his fingers against the tight rosebud, afraid to try pushing in yet. But suddenly Levi’s making high, whining noises so he looks up. Levi signs, _Inside._

Eren isn’t sure how he feels about that, but he pushes his index finger inside slowly anyway. Levi arches, moaning. Eren leaves it there for a moment before moving it around gently, pulling it out and pushing it back in. Levi taps his shoulder once so he looks up. _Two_ , Levi signs. _Trust me, I’ve done this before, I can fit four of my fingers so you can definitely fit three of yours._

Eren nods and looks back at Levi’s entrance. Thinks about the tight fit. He almost can’t believe Levi’s done this before considering how tight it is. He pushes in a second anyway and Levi grips his shoulders, grinding down onto his hand. Eren thrusts them in and out gently, scissoring and spreading them around to make sure he’s actually stretching Levi.

When he pushes a third in, Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s neck, like when they were dancing, and buries his face in the taller boy’s neck. Eren kisses what he can reach of Levi, mostly just his shoulder, as he moves his three fingers around. Levi starts thrusting onto them gently, ready. He grabs a condom and hands it to Eren. Eren sits up and takes off his pants and underwear before sliding the condom on and putting lube on it for good measure.

Eren rubs his hands up Levi’s thighs and sides as he pushes his dick in slowly. “Ahh~!” Levi cries.

Eren laves kisses on Levi’s face, neck, and collar, making sure he’s calming down, even at the expense of his own trembling hips. Levi locks his legs around Eren’s hips, turning his head to kiss the brunette eagerly. When he thinks he’s ready, he bucks his hips on Eren’s, hoping he gets the message so he doesn’t have to let go to sign.

Eren gently starts rocking his hips, sure he’ll finish too soon because he’s already barely hanging on. Levi grabs Eren’s hand and moves it to his cock to get him to jerk it. Levi moans and breathes noisily as Eren makes love to him.

Levi wishes every second of the rest of his life could be this moment.

But then he’s suddenly jerked over the edge when a well-aimed thrust from Eren hits his prostate and throws him into his orgasm. Eren only makes it two or three more jerky movements before he’s cumming as well, collapsing onto his boyfriend, both of them panting.

Eren lets go just long enough to take the condom off and throw it out before lying beside Levi, holding him. _I love you_ , Levi signs against his chest.

 _I love you,_ Eren replies.


	182. Day 182: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we are officially half way there (if not then we will be tomorrow *shrug*) :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck around this long, it really means a lot!

“You made sure the car seat’s strapped in right?”

“Yes.”

“And we already put the bedding in the crib, right?”

“Yes.”

“We have enough diapers, right?”

“Yes, Levi.”

“And formula, that’s like the most import –“

“Levi!” Levi stares at Eren from the driver’s seat at a stop light. They’re allowed to bring Petra home today so he’s been freaking out about them being ready all morning. His usually impassive face is warped with worry Eren almost never sees in it. “We’ll be fine.”

Levi sighs, looking ahead as the light changes green. “I just don’t want to screw up,” he mutters.

“The hospital told us everything we need to know for now,” Eren says. “The most important thing is that we’re feeding her on a schedule and we aren’t, like, throwing her out a window or something.”

“Not funny.”

Eren smiles. “I promise, we’ll be fine. Worst comes to worse we call one of our mom’s or her pediatrician.”

“You are entirely too calm about this!”

“Well one of us has to be and seeing as you’re having a mental breakdown I guess it’s my job.”

Levi wants to call Petra, his sister, and ask her what to do but it hits him again that it’s _her_ baby they’re taking home and he wants to cry again even though the funeral was yesterday and he cried almost the entire time. “You should’ve driven,” Levi says.

“Well pull over, we can switch.”

He does and Eren takes over while Levi sits in the passenger’s seat with a pack of tissues waiting for his tears to come. They don’t. He wishes they would but all he’s feeling is anxiety and frustration and he’d rather cry it out than wallow in it.

When they get to the hospital, Eren is the one to half climb into the back to detach Petra’s seat from it’s stand. When he pulls up the handle it, he smiles when he realizes there will be a baby in it the next time it’s in the car. Inside, the nurses smile at them when they walk in.

When they get to Petra’s doctor, she asks, “Which one of you wants to give her her last feeding before you take her home?”

Eren nudges Levi forward so the shorter man just shakes his head and replies, “Give her here.”

He sits down and a nurse reminds him how to position his arms to hold Petra. “God, she’s so tiny,” he says, not for the first or last time.

“They’re surprisingly sturdy though,” the watching nurse says with a laugh.

He stares at the baby’s face and she stares back and Levi still isn’t sure if everything will be “okay” but it feels like it. Being weighed down with this tiny, little girl in his arms, Levi feels somehow at peace. He knows already that this baby has him wrapped around her finger.

He’s surprisingly okay with that.


	183. Day 183: Outside (Deaf AU)

Carla watches Eren and Levi playing in the pool in the backyard, switching her phone to her other ear. “Have you guys gone to talk to his doctor yet?”

Celia sighs on the other end. “We went yesterday,” she says. “We found out that since he’s completely deaf, hearing aids won’t work for him.”

“I’m sorry,” Carla replies.

“His only option if he wants to hear is surgery and both of us are kind of scared of that. I’m scared because I don’t like the idea of some surgeon drilling holes in my baby’s head but I’m not really sure what’s got him scared about it.”

Carla shrugs, watching at Eren lifts Levi and throws him back in the water. “Surgery would be more permanent than hearing aids,” she says. “He might be afraid that hearing will be too much and he’ll start hating it.”

“Maybe,” Celia sighs again. “I just… I want him to be happy.”

Carla snorts. “He looks pretty happy to me.”

“Are they swimming? I saw Levi grab his bathing suit when Eren came to get him.”

“Not quite swimming so much as splashing around but yes, they’re in the pool.”

“I thought you didn’t have one.”

“Eren went to buy one of those four foot plastic ring ones last week.”

“Sounds really nice with all the heatwave this week.”

“You can come over if you’d like,” Carla says. “So you don’t have to turn on your air conditioning.”

“After work maybe,” Celia replies. “I have to leave in about forty-five minutes.”

Carla smiles and finally looks away from the pair outside when Levi kisses Eren. “He still doesn’t want to tell Eren?”

“He told me he’s going to do it soon.”

…

Levi and Eren sit on their towels in the sunniest part of the yard to dry off a bit. Eren is enjoying soaking in the sun as Levi leans over to tap his shoulder. _What?_ Eren asks.

Levi looks a little nervous. _I’m thinking about getting surgery for my ears._

Eren stares at him.

 _So I can hear_ , Levi adds quickly.

Eren’s eyes widen. _For real?_

_Can your mom afford that?_

_Mikasa probably told you our grandfather died. He left the two of us all his money so I might be able to pay for it with that._

Eren thinks for a long moment. _Are you sure you want that?_

Levi shrugs. _I’m not sure yet. It’s only recently that it’s even been an option so I do want to think more about it but I think I want to do it._

_I’m on board for whatever you want._

Levi smiles and leans over to kiss Eren. “Aw!” a voice coos.

When Levi breaks the kiss, Eren leans over to glare at his mother, who giggles as she closes the door again.


	184. Day 184: Presumption (Canon Verse)

Levi was thoroughly confused by Eren’s obsession with his hands. Since the brat asked about his gloves that day, he seems to stare at Levi’s hands, gloves or not, _all the goddamn time_. Even when they were eating.

It came to a point where Levi wanted to start snapping at the young titan shifter but what just cause was there for shouting at someone for staring. It seemed like a lost cause. All he could do was wait for the kid to either stop doing it or finally talk to him about it, as he suspected the tall brunette might at some point.

His suspicions were confirmed where there was a knock on the door to his office that night. “Come in,” he said.

It was late, so he wasn’t surprised to see Eren out of his gear for the night. “Evening, sir,” he said.

“What is it brat? I have paperwork to finish before I can turn in for the night.”

“Um, well…”

“Spit it out, Jaeger.”

In Eren’s silence Levi thought for a moment that this might be Eren’s confession. He wasn’t oblivious to the teen’s fixation on him, the way he followed him around and answered his every beck and call. He’d been told by both Hanji and Petra that they saw Eren’s adoration of him very clearly. Levi did too, but as his superior officer, certain boundaries had to stay it place. He be lying if he said he didn’t think the kid was –

“Captain,” Eren says. “This might seem personal but…”

 _Here it comes._ “Yes?” Levi asks, bracing himself.

“How do you keep your fingernails so clean?”

Levi nearly fell out of his chair, flopping his entire torso onto the desktop, suddenly feeling incredibly ridiculous. How presumptuous to make an assumption like that.

Eren, on the other hand, was panicking in the doorway. “Captain?! Are you alright sir? Should I call a doctor or –“

“I’m fine,” Levi grates, rubbing the spot on his forehead where it hit the pen he left of the desk.

“Are you sure?”

Levi is fighting the embarrassed flush he feels rising in his ears. “Just come here so I can show you how I clean my nails.”

Eren smiles. “Yes, sir.”


	185. Day 185: Old (Senior!Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank assassinsneedlovetoo for telling me she wanted to see Eren with a beard for this au.

Old Man Eren Jaeger stared at his lap as his son and daughter, Grisha and Carla, drove him away from his home of nearly fifty years. He was too old to live alone, they said. He could barely get down the stairs on his own, they said. He knew he could do it, they just wouldn’t give him the chance. Sure his knees were bad, but whose were _good_ when they got to be his age?

The more Eren thought about it, the more he thought they might just be scared to lose him like they lost their mother earlier in the year; lung cancer, the poor woman smoked like a chimney. It was at least a fifth of the reason Eren divorced her… hell, thirty years ago? He really was old.

He didn’t feel that old, although his hair _was_ completely grey now and he did retire last year; he was a mathematics professor at a university. He stared out the window as they drove. “Now Dad,” Carla says. “Grish and I already checked this place out. There are nurses on staff twenty-four-seven, we heard the food is actually pretty good, there’s an indoor swimming pool and a giant game room, and you’ll have your own room all to yourself with a view of the ocean like you like.”

Carla’s eyes are hopeful, like she’s still seeking her daddy’s approval after all these years. She’s forty-one with kids of her own and she took her mother’s side in the divorce but it’s almost like she needs her dad to tell her she’s making the right decisions. Grisha on the other hand, had looked vaguely annoyed all day. Eren suspects he might have asked his son to come help and he didn’t want to. Eren thinks that if he were twenty again he’d much rather be having fun than helping his grandfather move.

“Sounds fine,” he tells her.

She smiles and Grisha speaks next, “We know you don’t really want to move, Dad, but Carla and I think this will be good for you. Since you retired last year you haven’t been out much and we think it’ll be good for you to be more social.”

“Why? Talking to a room full of young adults about trigonometry is pretty similar to talking to an empty room anyway.” He laughs and he’s glad to see his kids smiling in the mirrors.

When the building comes into view he’s glad to see it’s less institutional than he thought, there’s actually a garden out front with a porch with dozens of rocking chairs lining it. “This place looks pretty small,” Eren says.

“That’s because there aren’t a lot of people here,” Carla says. “This place likes to have a little bit more individualized care so they cap at twenty seniors per building and have each building in a different part of the town.”

Eren nods slowly. “So I’ll be forced to make friends with the other people here?”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing,” Grisha chuckles. “Who knows? You might find a new person to shove your affections at.”

Eren has enjoyed dating a lot since his divorce, more comfortable with people in general after deal with one in particular for so long. And the upside of that was, he gave himself more options for potential partners. He’s dated men and women, deciding there were pros and cons to both; he doesn’t really prefer one over the other it just depends on his mood. When Carla and Grisha were younger, he had tried to hide most of his lovers from them but they older they got the less he gave a shit. In the past ten years it wasn’t uncommon for one of them to come over unannounced only to find him having sex.

He got out of the car and stretched his legs, the ache in his knees so common now he barely afforded the thought to care. Carla got his suitcase and Grisha carried his box of other, personal items inside. The woman at the desk at the entrance smiled when they came in. “Morning Ms. Carla,” she says and looks at Eren. “You’re Mr. Eren Jaeger? I’m Nurse Hanji but most people around here just call me Zoe.”

“Hello,” he says with a smile, holding out his hand to shake hers.

She happily shakes his hand. “Your room is this way if you’ll follow me,” she says, standing.

The three of them follow her to the last room at the end of the hall on the right. She hands Eren the key so he can walk in first. It does indeed have a great view of the ocean. There’s a bed pushed up against the wall with the biggest window, there’s a couch and a tv, a small square table with four chairs, a dresser, and a door that leads to the bathroom. “You have to share your bathroom with your neighbor, we hope that’s not a problem.”

“As long as they don’t steal my cologne or deodorant.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Zoe says. “Your neighbor’s a woman.”

“Oh great,” Grisha says.

Eren laughs while Zoe just looks confused. Carla smiles gently. “Dad’s a bit of a flirt.”

“Oh,” Zoe laughs. “It’s not uncommon around here for the seniors to get busy sometimes. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the men asked for Viagra or someone else asked for lubricant.”

Eren laughs even harder while both his kids just look uncomfortable. Grisha’s phone rings. “Hello… yeah honey, we just got here. I should be home –“

“You guys can leave,” Eren says.

“Hold on,” Grisha tells his wife.

“But Dad, we wanted to help you get settled first,” Carla says.

“I’ll be fine,” he says. “It’s just clothes and a few old things, it’s no problem.”

“We’re leaving soon actually,” Grisha says into his phone. “Love you, bye.”

Grisha hugs his father first. “Love you, Dad,” he says.

“I know,” Eren says, smiling and kissing his head.

“Are you sure you want us to go?” Carla asks, tugging at the longer whiskers in his beard before tugging at his suspenders to the right one untwists.

“I’ll be fine, darling girl,” he says, hugging her. “Now go spend time with your own kids before they put _you_ in a home.”

Carla smiles and kissed his cheek. Her face goes stern and she wags a finger at him. “Don’t forget to call me, alright?”

“I’ll call you before bed.”

“Skype us when you get your computer figured out,” Grisha says.

“I will.”

Eren smiles as Zoe ushers when back out of the room. As soon as they’re gone, his smile falters and he sits on his new couch. He wishes he was home, in that old house he’s loved for most of his life, the house he raised his kids in. He know he probably has hundreds of pictures of in in that giant photo box with his things, but it’s not the same not being in it. He glances at himself in the mirror on the wall.

He doesnlt look so bad for an old man, he still works out so even though he’s thin he doesn’t look frail like others his age. He still has most of his hair even if he can’t really remember what shade of brown it used to be. For a moment, he thinks he kind of looks like Walt Whitman, which he thinks is funny because he’s always been his favorite poet and he was also had ambiguous, leaning toward gay, sexuality.

He smiles at himself and stands to start unpacking his things. Around noon, once all his clothes are away, there’s a knock on his door. “It’s open,” he calls.

They door open and his jaw nearly drops when he sees the man who walks in. He’s shorter than Eren usually likes, but he’s got a beautiful, nearly feminine face and shiny black hair. There are slight crow’s feet beside his eyes and a line between his eyebrows and the general state of him makes Eren think he’s probably between Carla and Grisha’s ages but he hasn’t been so immediately attracted to anyone since he met his ex-wife. “Afternoon, Mr. Jaeger, I’m the nurse who will be in charge of you for the foreseeable future. My name is Levi.”

“Afternoon,” Eren says, feeling really wrong being so attracted to someone so much younger. “You can call me Eren.”

“Okay Eren,” Levi says, looking at his clipboard. Eren immediately doesn’t like the ever-placid expression on his face, he’s too calm. At lease Zoe smiled. “In the mornings I’ll be the one coming to wake you up and give you your pills should you need to take any. You come to me with any concerns you have about anything unless you want to complain about the food, those complaints go directly to Hanji. You can’t use the gym unless one of the nurses in present. In the hallway in a dry erase board where you write things you need so someone can go –“

Eren spaces out a bit after that, content to watch the younger man talk.

“Any questions?” Levi asks.

“Just one,” Eren says, sitting forward in his chair.

“Go ahead,” Levi says absently, jotting something down on his board.”

Eren smirks. “Is there a rule against flirting with staff.”

“Well, no but –“ Levi eyes widen slightly and he jerks his head toward Eren who looks smug in his seat. “You horny old man.”

Eren laughs, content to see Levi’s calm expression cracked by some brooding annoyance.

“Anyway,” Levi says, clearing his throat. “Lunch is going to be served soon so you need to come out and get acquainted with the other residents.”

Eren glances down at Levi hands, satisfied he at least isn’t wearing a ring, Eren decides that this man will be his target. He gets up, still smiling at Levi. “Anything you say, baby doll,” he says, walking out still grinning.

He thinks he’s going to like it here.


	186. Day 186: Lunch (Senior!Eren)

The first other resident Eren meets is Armin; who he is _incredibly_ excited to see.

He looks much different than Eren thought he might if he ever saw him again. His hair was long and the parts that would have framed the sides of his face were back in a bun, shiny and silver and more perfect than most other old people he’s ever met. He has glasses now and slightly better fashion sense but he’s still small and skinny liked he’d been when they were younger. If his knees didn’t ache he would’ve run over to the old man. “Armin!” he says excitedly.

The used-to-be-blonde man scrutinizes Eren for a moment. “Eren?” Armin asks.

Eren grins and nods. “How’ve you been, man?” Eren asks, sitting beside his old best friend.

“Pretty great,” Armin replies. “Even though I’m wheelchair-bound these days. You?”

Eren shrugs. “Too stubborn to let my legs waste away without me.”

Armin smiles. “That sounds like you.”

“So where have you been? The last time I saw you, you were getting ready for a trip to backpack in Europe right after we finished college and then I never heard from you again.”

“Sorry,” Armin says. “The only people I called or wrote to were my parents when I left, I guess. Once my trip was over I couldn’t stay in one place for more than a couple months at a time and I had started writing a lot, I don’t know if you’ve seen my novels?”

“I have.”

“I climbed some crazy, tall mountains, I lived in China for a year, I lived in India for a couple months, I taught yoga for three months in New York and then four in San Francisco. I took care of lions and bears at a zoo for a while, I went to the Amazon to go see all those crazy things. And then suddenly I was old and living in our hometown again teaching Literature at the local college and swing dancing in my free time until my legs stopped working.”

“Wow,” Eren says, smiling. “You’ve been busy.”

Armin nods. “Unfortunately.”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t know I had kids until they were adults because I moved around so much so often,” he says absently. “What about you, what’ve you been doing?”

“Well, I taught kindergarten for a few years, then elementary school for a few more while I was working on my Master’s Degree, and then middle school while I was working on my Doctorate before going to teach at a University. Got married, had a couple kids, got a divorce. Since the divorce I’ve dated around a lot though so it wasn’t lonely. Things have just been pretty quiet. I read all your books.”

“ _All_ of them?”

Eren nods. “Right after the divorce, in the period of time when I wasn’t quite ready to date yet I spent most of my time reading. Your books helped the most I think because it was your words so I could pretend you were there helping comfort me through all that.”

Armin smiles. “Glad to know those things could help _someone_.”

“Okay everyone!” Zoe says. “It’s lunchtime! Get to the tables.”

Eren is glad to see he’s not the only one without a walker or a wheelchair, there’s a familiar looking Asian woman with a red scarf who seems to be walking just fine as well. However, he’s also sad to see there’s a man with tons on freckles missing an arm and a leg with burn scars on one side of his face sitting at the long table as well. He’s laughing at least, talking to the man sitting beside him.

“That guy’s Marco,” Armin tells him. “He and that guy next to him, Jean, are both veterans.” Armin points to pair at the far end of the table sitting by themselves. “That’s Annie and Berthoult, they used to be social with the rest of us but since their friend Reiner died about six months ago they only talk to each other and Dr. Erwin.” Armin points to a small group all chatting with each other. “Those women are Hannah and Mina and those men are Thomas Hannah’s husband Franz. Over there, that woman who refuses to take potatoes from Mike is Sasha and her husband Connie and the tiny woman with them in Historia.” Armin smiles at the woman walking toward them. “And you ought to recognize this person.”

“Eren?” the woman with the scarf asks, her voice is coarse; probably from a lifetime of cigarettes. “Is it really you?”

Eren has to stare at her for a moment before he eyes widen. “Mikasa?”

He’s out of his seat in an instant, hugging her. Mikasa grins into his shoulder. “I thought I’d never see you again!” she says.

“Me either!” he says.

Zoe walks over. “Not to break up the love, but I can’t get the food cart around you if you’re standing,” she says.

“Sorry,” Mikasa says and sits across from Eren and Armin.

“Well what happened to you?” Eren asks. “After you’re parents…”

“My uncle took me in,” she says. “It could have been a better arrangement but it also could’ve been much worse. He wasn’t mean to me or anything, I just didn’t get much attention, had to start working immediately out of high school. That nurse over there, the short one with the black hair is my son.”

Eren’s eyes widen, glancing over at Levi. “ _He’s_ your son?”

Mikasa nods. “Good boy, likes to pretend he’s not as sensitive as he really is. Gets that from me though.” Eren shakes his head. It figures the first person he ever had real feelings for produced a child he has an immediate attraction to. “Levi!” Mikasa calls. “Mama has to smoke, can I have my cigarettes?”

Levi shakes his hand, taking a pack from the pocket of his scrubs. “I told you, you need to quit Mom.”

Mikasa shrugs. “I’ve only got a few years left in me baby,” she says, taking the pack. “Let an old woman have one of her pleasures.”

Levi just shakes his head as she walks to the back door to smoke. Eren watches Levi while he goes to finish dishing out food. Armin smirks at his friend knowingly. “I know those eyes,” he says.

“What?” Eren replies, not having paid attention.

Armin giggles at him. “You like Mikasa’s son, don’t you?”

“Yup,” Eren replies, smiling. “He’s cute.”

“Well, he was married for five years before he came out of the closet and divorced his wife,” Armin says. “That was ages ago so who knows what’s going on in his personal life now.”

“How old is he?”

“Let’s see,” Armin say. “Mikasa just turned seventy-two, she had him when she was twenty-seven so he’s probably forty-five or so.”

“Great,” Eren says. “He’s not _way_ too young.”

“Well,” Armin says, patting the back of Eren’s hand. “Good luck. He’s a tough nut to crack.”

“Thank you,” Eren replies.

When Levi walks over to put their lunches on their plates, Eren is not shy about pinching the short man’s butt when he’s walking. “Eep!” Levi accidentally exclaims, his ears going red.

Zoe and Mike both turn to stare as Eren and Armin both burst into bouts of laughter. Armin holds out his hand for a low five under the table as Mikasa walks back in, confused. “What just happened?”

Levi continues working, shaking his head as muttering to himself. Eren doesn’t miss the slightly pink tint to his cheeks as he goes.


	187. Day 187: Head

Levi can’t really describe what he felt when he got a call to talk to Petra’s principal at school. Something like anxiety mixed with… he wasn’t really sure. But he really didn’t like it. Erwin let him off work early, it was a slow day anyway, and he immediately started for the school.

He could tell Eren was nervous too, when he called him at the bakery. “I knew I should have kept her home,” Eren said. “I knew she didn’t look quite normal today.”

Of course, they weren’t even told what their daughter did, just that one of them had to come in. It still wasn’t even time for her lunch yet so Levi couldn’t even imagine what she might have done.

He never really liked walking into the elementary school, everything was so tiny and a little too clean looking when the kids weren’t walking around. At least Petra was in fifth grade so she’d be moving up to the middle school soon. When he walked into the office, the secretary smiled at him. “How are you today, Mr. Jaeger?”

“Been better,” he replies with a smile. “When will the principal see me?”

“Right now,” a stern female voice says.

Levi swallows thickly while he starts to walk into the woman’s office. Petra is sitting in a chair with her knees drawn up and her hoodie off and covering her head. The principal takes her seat behind her desk again. “This is why I called you in,” she says. “Your daughter started sitting like this in class this morning and won’t speak to anyone. I wanted to see if you could get her talking.”

Levi kneels beside Petra. “Petra, it’s Daddy, what are you doing under there?”

She moves her hoodie to peek at Levi but almost as soon as the light touches her eyes, she flinches. He rubs her back, thinking he might know what’s going on. “Does your head hurt?” he asks. She nods slightly, her hoodie moving only a little under the motion. “Does it hurt more when that hoodies not covering your head?” She nods again.

Levi nods and kisses her head before turning to the principal, he speaks softly in case it’s worse with noise too. “It’s might be her first migraine.” He stands back up completely. “Her mom used to get them a lot. Can I take her home for the day?”

The principal nods, “Let me just call her teacher to send someone down with her things. Ms. Lawson can sign her out at the front desk.”

Levi picks Petra up, she buries her face in his shoulder to keep her eyes completely covered. As soon as one of the girls from her class handed him Petra’s backpack, he walked out of the building at put her in the car. “It’ll help if you keep your hands over your eyes until we get home,” he says.

She does but on the five minute ride home she whimpers occasionally from the various sounds the car makes. He carries her up to her room and once she’s settled in bed, he immediately goes to search for a blanket to cover her window with, to block out as much light as possible. When that was done he sat on the side of her bed. “C’mon hazelnut, you have to take that hoodie off, I promise it’s dark in here now.”

Tentatively, she moves the hoodie and looks for Levi in the dark, he lets her hold his hand. “Mom used to get these?” she asks, quiet and unsure, like she thinks she might break her own head if she speaks too loud.

“Yeah,” he replies. “She got her first one when she was even younger than you though.”

“It hurts _a lot_ Daddy.”

“I know baby,” he says, running his thumb on the back of her hand. He wants to play with her hair but he think he might make her headache worse. He gets up suddenly.

“Where’re you going?” she asks, almost sounding panicked.

“I have to call Papa,” he says. “He’s worried about you too.”

“Come back, okay?” she asks.

He smiles. “Okay.”


	188. Day 188: Wet (Smut Sunday #27) (Canon Verse)

Even though Eren has been naked around Levi and seen Levi naked before (duh, they’ve had sex a few times by now), there’s something oddly intimate about sharing a shower. It’s one of the only places where Levi doesn’t hesitate to touch anything, he’s inches away from soap at all times so he can just get clean in a moment no matter what he touches. Even though Eren knows Levi will touch him without his gloves, he always notices a slight hesitation to it unless he has soap nearby. He’s not all that offended by in really, he just kind of wishes Levi didn’t care.

But it’s the fact that Levi does care that he touches Eren so much in the shower.

“Bend over a little,” Levi says. “I’m having a hard time reaching your hair.”

Because Levi enjoys cleaning so much, when they share a shower Eren lets Levi wash him to avoid the inevitable complaints that he didn’t do something exactly the way Levi says he should. It’s nice though, the casual touching, they don’t have very many opportunities to touch each other at all with people around. Too suspicious. There are people who know about them, of course, they’re just much better off keeping that number as limited as possible.

Eren bends so Levi can lather his hair. The raven’s hands are gentler than Eren even would’ve expected before he got to know Levi a little. Humanity’s Strongest, gentle? Just the idea sounds preposterous but Eren has accepted it. He enjoys it sometimes. Juxtaposed with the eyeful of insane muscles and maneuver gear marks Eren gets from Levi’s chest and arms and he’s surprised Levi can even _be_ gentle.

He’s humming as Levi is massaging his scalp. “Hey Eren?” he asks suddenly.

“Hm?” Eren replies, a little too blissed out to be too concerned.

“How would you feel about this turning in more than a shower?”

Eren pauses for a moment. “What did you have in mind Captain?”

Levi’s fingers studder in his hair and one of his eyes twitch. “I already told you not to call me that when we’re alone.”

Eren’s cheeks go warm. “Sorry Levi, what did you have in mind?”

Eren sees Levi’s ears redden so he thinks he has an idea what Levi wants, he’s good at _having_ sex, but talking about it or asking for it make him nervous. “I uh,” he says, scrubbing Eren’s hair some more to distract himself. “Can we, uh, do sex, like, in the shower?”

Eren blinks. “If you want to.”

Levi turns Eren around to rinse his hair, though Eren suspects it was mostly because Levi didn’t want him to see his face. Once his hair doesn’t have any more suds, he goes to turn around but Levi’s hands grip his hips to keep him in place, he’s kneeling behind Eren. “Lean over until your hands are touching the wall,” Levi says.

Eren does that. “Levi, wha –“

“Have you shit today?”

“What? Yes.”

“Okay.”

Levi rolls a bar of soap in his soap in his hands, separating Eren’s cheeks. Eren’s shoulders tense up at the feeling. Levi slides one of his thumbs over Eren’s hole, pressing against the tight muscle there. He rubs soap all over the area, getting it as clean as he can. Eren’s penis starts reacting to the touches, twitching lightly as Levi’s slow movements build in pressure.

“Lean forward further so the water runs down here,” Levi says. Eren does and Levi rubs his skin making sure all the suds are gone. “Okay, you can lean back up now.”

Eren does but Levi stays on his ass, still playing with his cheeks. “Levi, what –“ Suddenly, Levi closes his eyes and licks a long line from the back of Eren’s balls all the way up to the tip of his asscrack. “Ahh!” Eren moans, unable to contain the sound.

Levi smirks, squeezing Eren’s cheeks and pulling them apart as he laves attention on his entrance. Eren’s knees nearly buckle under him from the new sensation; Levi has fingered him before, of course, but never eaten him out like this.

Levi pokes the tip of his tongue into Eren, wiggling it a bit to push it in further and accidentally scraping his teeth on Eren’s skin. Eren shudder. “Oh Levi~” he whines.

Levi leans over to grab the new container in the shower he’s glad Eren didn’t notice. Standard issue lotion because finding oil to use as a lubricant is hard for normal people let alone soldiers. He’s barely moved away to slick up his fingers when Eren is shuddering and cumming against the wall.

Levi’s eyes widen. “Eren?”

“Sorry Captain…” he mutters.

Levi stares for a moment before chuckling.

“What?” Eren asks.

Levi sits completely on the floor on the shower, outright laughing.

“What?!” Eren insists, his entire face going red.

“Never apologize for making an old man feel like he’s good at something.”


	189. Day 189: Sandwiches

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no Eren.”

“All I want you to do it make me breakfast.”

“I am not getting out of bed on my day off to make _you_ breakfast.”

“You’re so mean.”

“Says the guy who woke me up for no reason.”

Levi’s eyes are closed but he can _feel_ Eren pouting. When Levi doesn’t move for a while, Eren just gets up and leaves the room. Levi sighs and rolls over, too awake to try going back to sleep.

It’s a few minutes before he decides to get up, putting on the pajama pants Eren wore last night on his way to find the brunette. Levi pauses when he finds Eren in the kitchen. His eyebrows furrow. “Is that a sandwich?”

“Yup,” Eren nods.

“Why are you eating a sandwich for breakfast?”

“Why are you wearing my pants?”

They stare at each other for a moment before Eren replies, “It was the easiest thing I could find since you didn’t want to make something for me.”

Levi rolls his eyes and gets the makings for a sandwich back out and on the table; whole wheat bread, turkey, American cheese, and light mayonnaise. Eren watches while Levi sits two slices of bread on a plate. He puts a _very_ thin layer of mayo on one side of the slice of bread that will be the top of his sandwich before closing the jar. “You don’t put mayonnaise on both pieces of bread?” Eren asks.

Levi shakes his head. “I don’t like it if I can really, _really_ taste it.”

“Hm.”

Levi opens the cheese and takes out one slice, sitting it on the piece of bread that will be the bottom. He open the turkey and takes out one slice on that. Since turkey is cut oblong, he folds it in half and sits it on the cheese. He adds one more slice of cheese and one more sloce of turkey before closing his sandwich. Eren stares at him.

“What?” he asks.

“I didn’t know you were anal about sandwiches too,” he says and takes a bite of his own.

“Shut up,” Levi says, frowning. “Just cause I’m neat doesn’t make me anal.”

“You _folded_ your turkey.”

Levi grumbles to himself as he cleans up. When he finally sits down to eat his sandwich, he says, “I just like all my bites to have the same amount of meat and cheese.”

“Okay, Danny Tanner,” Eren chuckles.

Levi has half a mind to throw his sandwich at the brat but he just spent all the time on it so he definitely has to eat it. When Eren takes his plate to the sink, he kisses Levi’s cheek on his way. “It’s not a bad thing, babe, I think it’s cute you like your sandwiches a certain way.”

Levi blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The way Levi made his sandwich is //exactly// the way I make my sandwiches :)  
> **My life is complete, I squeezed a Full House reference into a fanfic about gay guys.


	190. Day 190: Contagious (High School AU)

**Week 1**

_I have mono._

Eren stares at the text from his boyfriend. That would explain why he wasn’t at school today.

 _Can I come over?_ He replies.

He makes a face, resting his phone on his lap. His mom chuckles at him. “What’s that face for?” she asks.

“Levi’s sick,” he says.

“A cold?” she asks, continuing to fold her laundry.

“No, he’s got mono.”

His mom gives him a look. “You better not kiss him while he’s still sick,” she says. “So help me God if I have to take care of you like that you’re gonna pay.”

He frowns at her. “You wouldn’t wanna take care of me?”

She shakes her head. “You are the biggest crybaby when you get sick. Especially with the sore throat mono would give you, no way.”

“Thanks mom,” he says, just as his text-message ringtone goes off.

 _I’d rather you didn’t,_ Levi said.

Eren frowns. _Is it cause you can’t resist kissing me?_

 _Yes_. Eren giggles.

Levi sends another right after that: _Im just really tired and my throat hurts too much to talk to you._

_Okay text me until you fall asleep then._

**Week 2**

Levi’s fever finally ended about a week later so he finally let Eren come over.

“You still can’t let any of the fluid from my face touch you though,” Levi says as Eren walks in the house.

“Fluid?”

“No saliva, no tears, and, I don’t know why you would touch this but, my mucous.”

“You mean I’m not even allowed to pick your nose? What a jip.”

Levi shoots Eren a look and the brunette giggles. Levi pops another cough drop in his mouth and sits on the couch. “I told you my mom finally let us get Netflix, right?”

“You didn’t, but awesome,” Eren replies, sitting beside him.

Eren doesn’t see it, but Levi bites the inside of his lip when Eren sits down. It’s a cruel, cruel joke that the first time he gets sick since he was a kid is an infection that almost specifically makes it so he can’t kiss his boyfriend. He sighs as looks at the TV, scrolling for a movie or show they can watch together.

Eren shifts closer to Levi, pulling the shorter man onto his lap, wanting to have him close after that long week apart. He smiles at the flush he sees rise in his boyfriend’s ears. He kisses Levi’s cheek, far enough from his mouth he feels safe. “I hate you,” Levi says. “You can kind of kiss me but I can’t kiss you.”

“I don’t have to do that again,” Eren says warningly.

Levi shoots him a look. “You better do it again.”

Eren kisses his forehead.

 

**Week 3**

“One more week,” Levi says.

“I’m gonna die,” Eren replies.

They have to sit on separate couches now, the temptation too great for them to still sit together. Levi’s mom walks in from the kitchen and looks between the boys staring at each other from across the room. “I could cut the sexual tension in here with an axe,” she says. “Chill out, it’s just another week.”

They both turn to glare at her.

 

**Week 4**

Levi could cry when his doctor tells him they still have to wait another week.

He groans, rolling on the floor of his bedroom, not giving a shit that it’s the _floor_ , which is just inherently disgusting.

“I want to die,” Levi says into the phone.

 _“Yup,”_ is Eren’s only reply.

 

**Week 5**

Levi doesn’t even wait for someone to answer the door when he gets to Eren’s house. “Hi Mrs. Jaeger!” he calls to Eren’s mom when he passes the living room on his way to Eren’s bedroom. He shoves Eren’s door open to find the brunette sitting on his bed doing his homework.

Levi shoves the notebook and textbook out of his way and straddles Eren’s lap. Eren immediately grabs Levi’s head and smashes their mouths together in a long-needed kiss.

Eren’s mom blushes in the doorway.


	191. Day 191: Oreo

When Petra comes down for breakfast, she finds Eren sitting at the counter with Oreos and a glass of milk. She smiles and kisses his cheek on her way to the refrigerator. “What’s the matter, Papa? You only eat Oreos when you’re feeling sentimental.”

“How can I not?” he asks. “My baby girl is _graduating_ today.”

Petra sits beside him with her own glass of milk. “It’s not the end of the world,” she says.

“I know,” Eren says, dunking a cookie. “I just keep forgetting how grown up you are.”

He bites his cookie while Petra dunks her own. “I don’t think I’ll miss school very much,” she says, biting her cookie. “I’ll miss seeing my friends regularly but I’m not going to miss moody teachers, being forced to participate in gym class, or taking dumb tests.”

“I feel like every adult I talked to when I was in high school was telling me to enjoy it and I _would_ eventually miss it because it would be the best time in my life but that’s definitely not true,” Eren says. “I mean, it must be for some people but how could be it be for everyone? I was super awkward in high school, I was argumentative and I didn’t try very hard. I was better than elementary and middle school had been but I still far preferred college and now I much prefer the time I spent raising you and building up the bakery.”

Petra smiles. “Thank you, Papa.”

“For what?”

She shrugs. “Being you, I guess. I just see you as being more open than some of my friends’ parents.”

Eren could cry, his mouth twists into something he’s not sure feels more like a frown or smile. He hugs her. “You’re going to get a lot of this tonight but, I’m so proud of you.”

She hugs back and munches on another cookie. She looks at the time and then kisses Eren's cheek. “Gotta go,” she says.

“Wait!”

Levi runs down the stairs and rounds the corner just in time to hug Petra as well. “Have fun on your last day of school,” he says, kissing her forehead.

She smiles. “It’s just graduation practice,” she says. “I’ll probably even be home early.”

“We’ll be here,” Eren replied, smiling as she waves and walks out to her car.

“There she goes,” Levi says.

“ _There she goes again_ ,” Eren sings.

Levi chuckles and sits were Petra was sitting, picking up an Oreo and dunking it in Petra’s milk. “It’s gonna be a long night,” he says.

“At least she agreed to have dinner with us and the “family” tonight.”

“Yeah,” Levi replies, popping the cookie in his mouth and wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist.

“Our reservation is for fourteen people, right? I didn’t even think there were fourteen people in our immediate family.”

“Me, You, Petra, Erwin, Armin, Hanji and Moblit, Annie and Mikasa, my parents, your parents, and my secretly flown in mother. If you recall, Marco was trying to convince Jean to come and Sasha was talking about flying in but they couldn’t so it was almost more people.”

Eren smiles, munching on a cookie.

“What?” Levi asks.

“I can’t just be happy?”

“No I just think it’s funny you’re so happy right now cause you’re gonna bawl later.”

Eren shoves him. “Shut up.”

Eren leans on Levi for a quiet moment. “Our baby’s almost an adult,” he says.

“Yeah.”

They each eat another cookie.


	192. Day 192: Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarity, I recommend looking up a picture of a Candy Land game board (and not one of the new ones; they're weird and childhood ruining to look at).

Petra sits on the floor by the back door.

It’s raining and she’s bored. Since it’s summer she would usually be outside but Eren told her she can’t play in the rain because of the on and off thunder all day. So she sighs and stares at the puddles the backyard, wishing she were splashing in them instead of sitting inside.

But then, she gets an idea. She runs to the closet and climbs on a shelf so she can reach their stack of board games. She pulls down the Candy Land box and runs over to the kitchen, she sits it on the table where Levi is sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper and Eren is reading a book while he waits for the brownies to finish baking. “Let’s play!” she says excitedly.

Eren smiles and Levi frowns. “Do we have to?” the raven haired man asks.

“Yes!” she says, pulling herself up onto a chair. “You can pick a game after we finish this one Daddy.”

Levi sighs and folds up his newspaper while Eren unfolds the board. “Who wants to go first?” he asks.

“Daddy does!” Petra says, putting all their game pieces in a row at the start; blue for Levi, red for Eren, and yellow for herself.

Levi draws a card and finds he got one that takes him directly to Queen Frostine’s space. “Aww Daddy, you’re so lucky,” Petra says.

Eren goes next, drawing a red card so he moves to the first space. “That’s unfair,” he says. “Daddy got to move _all_ the way over there and I only got one space.”

Petra giggles. “That’s how you play Papa!”

She draws an orange card so she moves to the first orange space which has a rainbow bridge that lets her skip part of the board. She laughs at the exaggerated frown Eren wears at that. “Seriously?” Levi says when he draws his next card.

“What?” Eren asks.

Levi shows them the card shaking his head. He drew the plum card so he has to go almost all the way back to the beginning. Petra laughs. “Now I’m in first!”

Levi just grumbles to himself as he moves his piece. Eren draws an orange next so he moves up to the same space as Petra making Levi glare at him. “That’s how you play Daddy,” Eren says, smiling.

Petra smiles and draws a purple card so she moves up a few spaces. “Yes!” Levi says, this time he drew a gumdrop card so when he moves up he’s at least halfway caught up to them again.

Eren draws the peanut brittle card next. “Oh yay!” he says, moving up a few spaces past Petra.

“Ooo, Papa’s winning now!” she says.

She draws another purple so she’s only three spaces behind Eren now. When Levi draws next, it’s a yellow. “Ooo, Daddy, you’re stuck in the gummy gumdrops!”

“What’s that mean?” he asks.

“Read the space babe,” Eren says, pointing to the words written next to the space he’s on.

His expression turns offended. “I have to wait until I get a yellow card?!”

Petra giggles at his minor outburst.

Three turns later Levi still hasn’t gotten a yellow card. When his next card is a candy cane his picks up his play piece and throws it, getting up to leave the room. Eren nearly falls out of his chair he’s laughing so hard. Petra gets up to bring Levi back.

Their attempt at playing Chutes and Ladders isn’t much better.


	193. Day 193: Gym (Senior! Eren)

“Wouldn’t you prefer to do something less terrifying?” Levi says, making sure to keep both his hands under the bar Eren is lifting.

“I have no fear,” Eren replies, doing one last rep before resting it on the stand above his head. “I’ve been doing this my entire life, I only need a spotter in case I spontaneously dislocate a joint.”

Levi blinks at the old man as he sits up. “Does that happen a lot?”

Eren shrugs. “Not since I was lifting competitively and even then it only happened once ‘cause I was pushing myself too hard.”

Levi folds his arms. “I through you were a professor.”

“Everyone needs hobbies,” Eren smiles. “Mine happened to include cross fit and eating one-hundred-percent vegan for about fifteen years.”

“ _You_ used to eat vegan?”

“I’m still vegetarian if you’ve noticed what I’ve been eating.”

“I just don’t imagine vegans and bodybuilders in the same category.”

Eren shakes his head, watching Levi as he paces. “One, I lifted competitively, I was _not_ a bodybuilder. And two, if you know the right things to eat, eating vegan can actually be a pretty high protein diet.”

“Oh,” Levi says, looking around the gym to avoid the way Eren’s eyes are leering at him. “As you can tell, I’m not a Nutritionist, I’d have to send you to Doctor Smith if you wanted to talk proper diets.”

Eren chuckles, getting up to move to a machine to work on his legs. Levi watches with interest. “Like what you see?” Eren asks.

Levi’s ears go pink. “I was just wondering what you must have looked like as a competitive lifter.”

Eren smirks. “I can show you pictures if you’d like.”

“Hm,” is Levi’s only reply but Eren thinks he really does want to see.

Eren looks at Levi and stands, stretching. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“I’ll walk you back to your room,” Levi says.

“I have to show you those old pictures anyway,” Eren replies. “Tell whoever needs to be told that we need a pull-up bar in here, by the way. I need to be more of a show-off.”

Levi laughs and Eren’s jaw drops. He actually got the stiff to laugh! Score!

He has a bit of a spring in his step on their walk back to his room. Once inside, he opens the photo box he keeps on his coffee table and stares at Levi until the younger man sits down. Eren holds the pictures between them. “I was about thirty-five here,” he says. “Those two are a pair of kids who I’d started training. The girl could lift more than her brother if you can believe it.”

Levi’s eyes bulge. “But she’s so tiny.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Especially when it comes to muscle on women, I’ve discovered. As long as they don’t use steroids they can usually stay pretty small.”

Eren hands Levi the stack of photos for him to thumb through. “You used to have brown hair,” Levi says quietly. “It was nice.”

“Yeah,” Eren says, running his fingers through his now white, silver, and grey locks. “I didn’t feel like paying to have it dyed all the time. That felt a little too metrosexual for me.”

Levi smiles. “You don’t look much different otherwise, more wrinkles and you’re not as big I think, but you haven’t changed much.”

“Thank you,” Eren replies. “I try.”

Levi looks at Eren and, for a moment, the once-brunette man considers leaning in to kiss his nurse. He thinks that might ruin the moment until Levi does it for him, nearly knocking over the coffee table as he stumbles to get up. “I’m so sorry!” he says, rushing to the door.

Eren just stares behind the raven as he leaves the room. “He’ll be back,” Eren tells himself, leaning back into his couch.

Levi accidentally took the pictures with him, after all.


	194. Day 194: Visit

“Hey Papa?”

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Daddy was really mad this morning.”

Eren looks over to Petra who’s sitting on the couch looking at him a little sadly. “He was.”

“Why?”

“Cause he wasn’t supposed to have work today but they got so busy he had to go help out.”

Petra frowns. “I don’t like when Daddy’s angry.”

“Me either,” Eren replies, going to sit beside her. “But he’ll feel better eventually.”

“I wanna do something to make Daddy feel better.”

“Like what?”

She smiles, sitting up excitedly. “Can we make him something and take it to him?”

“Depends on what you want to make.”

“Rice Krispie Treats!”

Eren smiles. “Alright.”

Petra runs to the kitchen and gets out the cereal while Eren gets down the marshmallows and the butter. “Okay,” Eren says. “Do you remember what we do first?”

“Melt the butter,” Petra says, pushing a chair up in front of the stove.

“Right,” Eren says, putting the butter in a pot over a lit burner.

Petra hums happily as the pushes around the butter with a spatula. Once it’s fully melted, Eren hands her the bag of marshmallows to dump in. He lets her mix it while he measures out the cereal and gets a pan ready to flatten the treats out in. He turns off the fire once it’s all melted and hands her the cereal to pour in.

“You mix this part,” she says. “It’s hard.”

Eren smiles and mixes while she watches happily. “You know how to flatten them in the pan?” He asks.

“Yes!” she replies.

“Okay, can you do that while I go call Daddy?”

“Okay,” she replies and puts the cereal mixture into the pan to flatten it out.

Eren goes on the living room to call Levi. Sasha, Levi’s secretary is the one to answer. “Levi’s office, Sasha Braus speaking,” she says.

“Hey Sasha, it’s Eren, can you put me through to Levi?”

“Hi Eren!” she says. “Levi’s in a meeting right now, he can call you back when he takes his lunch in about twenty-five minutes, though.”

“You know what,” He says. “Don’t tell him I called, Petra wants to see him so could you let us into his office so we can surprise him when he takes his lunch.”

“I’d be happy to,” she replies. “Hurry over though so you don’t accidentally run into him.”

“Thanks Sash, see you!”

He hangs up and peeks in the kitchen. “Are they ready to go?” he asks.

She nods. “All flat,” she replies.

“Good, now go put your shoes on and comb your hair,” he tells her.

…

Petra holds Eren’s hand and sticks close to him when they walk into the imposingly sized building. She holds the bag with her Rice Krispie Treats and their lunches close as she watches all the adults rushing around them. She feels better when they get to Sasha and she takes them up to the floor with Levi’s office, it’s much quieter up there. “His meeting should be over in about five minutes so just sit tight,” Sasha says with a smile.

Eren sits in Levi’s chair and Petra wanders around the small room, this being her first time in here. She looks on Levi’s desk and grins. “I’m on his computer!” she says.

Eren looks at Levi’s computer, the screensaver is a slideshow of photos; mostly Petra, understandably, but there are some of Eren and other people. Eren smiles. “Daddy’s just a big lump of sentimentality, isn’t he?”

“What?”

Suddenly the door opens and Petra grins, running over. “Daddy!” she exclaiming, jumping at him. Levi catches her on reflex but Eren has to laugh at the confusion on his face. Petra hugs him. “I made your Rice Krispie Treats so Papa and I came to see you!” she says and leans back to look at Levi. “Are you happy, Daddy?”

Levi look at her and then over at Eren, who amends her question, “She was worried about how mad you were this morning.”

Levi kisses Petra’s forehead, closing the door. “I’m _very_ happy, hazelnut,” he replies, smiling at her.

She grins. “Can we cut the Rice Krispies now?”


	195. Day 195: Park (Smut Sunday #28)

There is something strange but exhilarating for Eren when he takes out Levi when he’s cross-dressing. It’s like those nights are new first dates because Levi always acts differently when he’s in makeup and a wig but also somehow the same. It’s like when he’s dressing as a woman he’s playing an exaggerated version of himself who’s willing to laugh a little more.

Eren is attracted to both sides of him for different reason; he absolutely adores Levi in a pinstriped, tailored suit, but he also really loves him in this raspberry sorbet colored dress he’s picked out to wear tonight.

He especially loves the eyes Levi’s been giving them since they left the apartment.

After dinner, Levi threaded their hands together and they walked to the nearby park. It was dark so they were walking completely by lamplight. Levi is humming most of the walk, uncharacteristic of him but Eren’s happy he’s happy.

“Hey Eren?” Levi says, kicking off his sandals.

“Hm?” Eren replies.

Levi’s expression is excited with an almost childlike glee. “Let’s go fool around in those tree over there,” he says.

“We’re gonna get caught,” Eren replies.

Levi pouts, his lipgloss making his lips look fuller. “Please? I have a nice surprise for you~”

Eren acquiesces silently, walking toward the thick grouping of trees. “What kind of surprise?”

Levi grins. “You’ll see once we’re hidden.”

The trees are leading into a forest thick with too-tall grass and ditches Eren is worried about falling into but Levi’s too excited to talk any sense into. Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s neck and backs himself against a tree, kissing the taller man.

Eren deepens it, resting his hand on Levi’s hips. And then he feels something strange, or rather, he doesn’t feel something. When Eren starts pulling the dress up, Levi smirks against his mouth. Eren feels around in the dark. “Levi?”

“Yes Eren?”

“You’re not wearing underwear, are you?”

Levi giggles. “Nope.”

Eren groans and Levi reaches into his purse. He pulls out a bottle of lube and presses it into Eren’s hand and he pulls up his dress and faces the tree. “Come on,” He says.

When Eren goes to touch Levi’s ass he realizes something else. “Jesus Levi,” he moans.

“I was feeling especially playful today,” Levi replies, reaching back to pull out the vibrator he’s had in all night. He moans at the empty feeling it leaves behind.

Eren lubes his fingers and pushes them inside Levi to make sure he’s appropriately prepared before coating his hand-on. “Ready?”

“I have been all night, baby,” Levi replies leaning back to rut on Eren.

Eren pulls Levi’s hips back on him, snapping his hips quickly. “Oh God, Levi~”

Levi shudders, holding onto the tree for balance. “Eren~” the shorter man moans.

Eren runs his hands over the smooth skin of Levi’s ass, squeezing it gently as he gives Levi’s time to adjust. “Fuck,” Levi says.

“What?” Eren asks.

“I had a condom in my purse, now I’m gonna have to put the vibrator back in to keep your cum from running down my legs.”

“Sorry.”

Levi shakes his head. “Whatever, just get on with it.”

Eren rolls his hips gently.

“Gah!” Levi groans. “Fuck me if you’re gonna fuck me, I’m not walking back to the car with an asshole full of cum for nothing.”

Eren rolls his eyes and snaps his hips, making Levi yelp. “Quiet!” Eren hisses.

Levi thrusts his hips back on Eren. “What if I want someone to hear?”

Eren shakes his head, pulling and pushing Levi on and off him. “We’re gonna get arrested,” he mutters.

“But just imagine,” Levi says, trying to keep his voice level as Eren abuses his entrance. “Someone hearing us or just walking by and seeing you fucking tiny, little me with your big, fat dick against this tree~”

Eren moans.

“And then they’ll see you fill me up with your thick cum and watch while it leaks out of me and gets all over my pretty dress.”

“Fuck, Levi~” Eren pounds into Levi harder, almost flattening the shorter man against the tree.

“Ahh!” Levi moan, grasping his dick and trying to keep his dress out of the way.

“Hand me your vibrator,” Eren says between thrusts.

Levi does so obediently, glad to have a free hand again. Eren turns it on and pressed the tip against Levi’s entrance, not slowing his movements. Levi shrieks, dropping his weight between Eren and the tree. “Oh shit! Oh fuck! Eren~”

Eren presses it inside, turning it all the way up.

Eren cums with a hiss and a growl, his hips flush against Levi, inadvertently pushing the vibrator in as far as it can go.

Levi cums at the insistent pressure of the vibrator against his prostate.

Both of them are shaking as Eren leans against Levi, holding him against the tree. “Fuck me,” Eren says.

“No, that’s what you just did to me,” Levi pants.

“No, I mean, we still have to walk back to the car.”

“Fuck.”


	196. Day 196: Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from yesterday's prompt

Levi frowns at the discomfort of still having the vibrator wedged inside him. He leans most of his weight on Eren as they walk away from their tree. “Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you look and make sure my wig’s not messed up and I didn’t get anything on my dress?”

Eren stops and leans Levi back to look him over. “You’re fine.”

“Good,” Levi replies, leaning on Eren again, holding his arm to make the motion look more natural to strangers. They continue walking and Eren sighs contentedly. “What?”

Eren smiles, leaning his cheek on Levi’s head. “You’re never quite _this_ touchy in public usually.”

“Well I’m tired,” Levi replies. “And your shoulder’s comfy.”

Eren chuckles as they get to the sidewalk on the main road again. When they turn the corner they left their car on, Eren asks, “Can I have the keys?”

When Levi opens his purse to get them, his eyes widen. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Oh, fuck me.”

“What?”

“I lost the keys.”

Eren stares at him for a moment. “Tell me you’re joking.” Levi shakes his head. “Fuck.”

Levi sighs and takes out his cell phone. “I’m calling Erwin to come help us.”

The two of them sit on the hood of the car to wait.

“Hey!”

“Shit,” Levi mutters at the sound of Hanji’s voice. Both of them turn to watch Levi’s friends walk up. “What’re you doing here four-eyes?”

Hanji grins and hugs Levi. “We were having pizza at my house when you called,” Erwin replies.

Levi climbs off the car and straightens his dress. “You brought a flashlight, right?” he asks.

“We brought four,” Hanji says, handing one to Levi and Eren.

“Where did you lose your keys that we need flashlights?” Erwin asks.

“The park,” Eren replies.

“What were you doing in the park?”

“Taking a walk, now let’s go,” Levi says. “I wanna go home and we’re wasting time.”

Eren leads them all back to the park. Once in, they all point their flashlights to the ground and start searching. It’s about fifteen minutes before they go back to the tree where Levi and Eren were earlier. Hanji is the first to point a flashlight at the tree. “Ew, what’s that?”

Levi freezes.

“Ew, who jerk off on a –“ she turns to Levi and gasps. “You didn’t!”

Levi doesn’t respond, just blushes and keeps his flashlight to the ground. Hanji cackles. “I can’t believe you lost your keys because you and Eren were fucking in a park!”

Eren looks at Erwin, who just shakes his head, taking a step away.

“Found your keys,” Hanji says, picking up with ring from the base of the tree.

She tosses them to Levi who, right after catching them, starts walking away. “Thank you for coming to help,” Eren says.

“You two are terrible,” Erwin says.

“I think they’re hilarious,” Hanji adds, still giggling.

“Fuck you Hanji,” Levi calls from up ahead of them.

“Given the way you’re walking I’d say Eren did a fine job of that already!”

Eren blushes, trying to hide his face. “I just wanna go home,” he mutters.


	197. Day 197: Pizza (Blind AU)

Levi once again settles his eyes on Eren; cozy and pajama clad with his laptop and the headphone/microphone set up so he can write. Well, not write. So he can speak, but that sounds strange too. So he can work on his next novel.

Levi likes having Eren over to work, it’s an extra excuse to have him around for a little while without the threat of Mikasa coming home. Usually he _tries_ to do his own work but Eren’s voice is so compelling it’s a distraction he can’t ignore. So he watches. He’s almost never bored, Eren has a very expressive face when he speaks, even when he’s only talking to a computer. He especially likes like the faces Eren makes when he’s talking about or coming up with dialogue for the Captain; all tight, stern expressions and tense shoulders that are almost comical on the goofy, fluid boy he’s come to know.

“The Captain puts his cup down, turning to his friend,” Eren puts on one of those faces and does a weird thing with his voice as he makes the Captain say, “‘You sure you just don’t need to take a shit?’”

Levi bursts into laughter. Eren frowns and turns off his headphones, turning to Levi. “Stop laughing!” he says, starting to giggle a bit himself at the sound of Levi’s own laughter.

There’s a knock on Levi’s door so he tries to compose himself on the walk across the room. “Hey,” the pizza guy, some teenager who looks like he’s been sweating since he was born, says, handing over the pizza with the container of wings sitting on top.

“Thank you,” Levi says, sitting both items on his coffee table before paying the kid. “Keep the change.”

Eren closes his laptop and sits in on the end table. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like being a delivery boy,” he says.

“It sucks,” Levi says, getting plates and drinks and putting the wings in the fridge, they’re for his lunch tomorrow because he knows already he’s not going to feel like cooking and he shouldn’t go out because he has midterm papers to grade. “My first job was delivering pizza back in my hometown. Worst job I’ve ever had, that smell never left my car and I had to take two showers a day to keep from feeling greasy all the time.”

Eren chuckles. “I can’t imagine you doing a job like that.”

“Too dirty?”

“Too social. You have incredibly low tolerance for even mildly rude people.”

Levi shrugs, sitting beside Eren. “The worst part was being hit on. Didn’t happen very often but it happened, drunk people shouldn’t be allowed to talk to strangers.”

Levi puts a slice of pizza on his plate to cool for a moment. Before putting a slice on Eren’s plate and pulling the cheese off it for him; he said he choked on it once when he was really little so he just doesn’t eat it with the cheese anymore. Eren reaches for his plate but Levi swats his hand away. “But I’m hungry~” he whines.

“It’s hot and _I_ want to feed you,” Levi say. Eren opens his mouth but Levi speaks again before he can, “I know you can do it yourself but I want to, okay?”

Eren’s cheeks tint pink. “I guess that’s alright.”

Levi smiles and gently holds Eren’s chin with one hand while picking up the pizza with the other, guiding it toward Eren’s mouth slowly. Eren bites off the end, moaning. “Oh my god, I love pizza,” he says.

Levi chuckles. “You’re just hungry.”

“That too.”

Eren ends up resting one of his hands on Levi’s thigh, leaning closer. It occurs to Levi that this is literally the only way he can imagine pizza being even remotely sexy. He takes a bite of his own pizza before feeding Eren some more.

Once Eren’s entire slice is gone he leans over to kiss the raven-haired man. “Thank you,” he says.

“My pleasure.”

Eren smiles cheekily. “Can I have another now?”


	198. Day 198: Essay

Levi comes home one day to find Eren typing furiously on his laptop. He chuckles at the concentration on the younger man’s face. “Do I have to get the fire extinguisher ready?” he asks.

“What?” Eren asks, stopping his rapid typing.

“It looks like either you are that keyboard are going to burst into flames if you concentrate any harder.”

Eren rolls his eyes and goes back to typing. “I should be done soon,” he says and then he stops again, looking up at Levi. “Would you mind proofreading it for me when I’m done?”

“What is it?”

“My Lit final.”

“Ah,” Levi says, trying to remember what Eren told him he was writing about as he gets a drink from the fridge. “I guess I can.”

Eren nods and goes back to typing. It’s only now Levi takes note of the stacks of papers sitting near the brunette; probably notes and research on whatever he had to write about. The younger man’s been breaking his back so hard studying and doing final work for all his classes, Levi can’t wait for him to be done so at least he’ll have some of his boyfriend’s attention back.

Instead of going to turn on the TV and risk breaking Eren’s attention, Levi instead goes to take a shower. Alone. He forgot how much he missed having all the space without Eren taking up have the shower but right now he’s missing Eren washing his hair and back for him. He pouts and hurries the shower along. When he gets out, he tousles his hair dry and walks to his room to put on pajamas, just hoping he won’t have to go back out for anything tonight.

When he goes to check on Eren, he finds the brat asleep on the couch with his laptop closed and sitting on the coffee table. Levi smiles a shakes his head, walking over. He squeezes onto the couch near Eren’s head and lifts it so he’s resting on Levi’s lap. Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s hair and grimaces. “You need a shower,” he mutters, even though he knows Eren can’t hear him.

He should probably reopen Eren’s laptop and start proofing his essay but Levi finds, as he gets comfortable sitting with Eren, that he strongly prefers petting his tired boyfriend. As he begins falling asleep as well he realizes he never took the trash out or called Erwin. He knows that since neither of them had dinner they’ll both be up in the middle of the night starving. He know what being up that early is almost a guarantee they’ll be in bed early again tomorrow night; but the thing is…

He totally doesn’t care.


	199. Day 199: Rainbow (Senior!Eren)

Of course Eren talk to Armin about Levi kissing him.

“You’re kidding,” the once-blonde man grins. “You are _much_ smoother than when we were younger.”

“I’m also much more attractive than when we were younger,” Eren replies. “I was all lanky and scrawny in high school, it took work to look like this.”

“You’re lucky you put that work in, you know,” Armin says. “Or else you’d be wheelchair bound like me.”

Eren makes a face. “Are there things you wished you could’ve changed about your life?”

“I wish like hell I could’ve raised my own kids,” Armin replies. “But I think I might’ve been totally miserable if I hadn’t had the freedom to move around when I wanted to. I just wish I’d had more time, I guess.”

“There were times I wished I’d gone with you.”

Armin smiles and looks at him. “Really?”

Eren nods. “I couldn’t leave my fiancée though, you know? Thought it was my duty to stay. I’m glad for every day I’ve had with my kids and grandkids but I wish I could’ve gone more places. I think that’s why I got good at flirting and being a nicer person after my divorce, getting to know people is an adventure too and God knows I needed one. Still need them.”

Armin looks out the window, there a rainbow from the parting in the clouds. “I don’t like people as much as you,” he says. “I need a different kind of adventure. I need to get lost and find my way home again.”

“To each their own.”

“To the perverts, hitting on people way too young for them.”

Eren laughs. “At least he’s an adult, it’s not like I’m cradle robbing.”

Armin shakes his head. “You have yet to truly experience Mama Bear Mikasa.”

Eren stares at Armin. “What do you mean?”

“Eren?”

Both Eren and Armin turn at the sound of Levi’s voice. His ears are pink but he’s trained his face back into a passive expression, he holds out the stack of photos to Eren. “Sorry I took these earlier,” he says. “I don’t think when I’m panicking.”

“It’s fine,” Eren replies, purposely brushing his hand when he tales the photos back.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks, deciding to stick around.

“Armin was just telling me how lucky I am that I’m still a sexy beast.”

Armin bursts into laughter as Eren hands him the stack of photos. “What do you think?” Eren asks. “Am I sexier now than I was then?”

Armin, still trying to stop his giggles, wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “I think you’re just sexy in a different way now.”

Levi looks like he regrets not walking away. Eren grabs the younger man’s wrist and pulls him onto his lap. “You definitely think I’m sexier now, don’t you Levi?”

Levi squirms off his lap immediately and angrily scrambles away. “That might’ve been too far Eren,” Armin says.

“Maybe,” Eren says. “But he kept one of my pictures so either he’s gotta give it back or if he stops talking to me I have to ask for it back, I’m not worried. Might even let him keep it.”

“Why?” Armin asks, handing back the rest of the pictures.

“Because I was nearly naked in that particular photo,” he says, smirking.

“You don’t think…” Armin blushes. “Oh my.”

“Whether he’s jerking off to it or not, I don’t care, but he’s definitely gonna be thinking of me.”


	200. Day 200: Crowd (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaysus it's actually been 200 days -.-  
> Next big day will be 265 definitely and I'll need suggestions so feel free to give me big ideas for that

Eren stands between Mikasa and Jean behind the mayor as he jovially talks about some nonsense. All three of them are wearing similarly trained expressions even though no one can really see their faces. All three of them have places they should otherwise be but Armin told them it was best they went so the public can have some positive idea of who they are.

Eren thinks most of them are just surprised Mikasa’s actually a woman; she’s got superspeed so no one could really get a picture than really showed off the fact that she has hips, breasts, and a ponytail sticking out the back of her mask. Eren keeps telling her to cut it short and wear it completely under her mask but she told him she likes her ponytail too much. He has to respect that.

Eren is happy when he finally sees Levi in the crowd of spectators, eyes trained directly on his boyfriend. The two of them were going to go to the nearby art museum today until Eren had to be here. He thought the mayor was just giving them the key to the city but this looks more like a party. There was music playing until the mayor starting talking, there are balloons everywhere, all kind of vendors have set up tables around to sell things. It looks more like a party than a ceremony.

“Do any of you have anything to say to your people?” The mayor asks, a big, fake smile on his face. Eren and Jean are both surprised when Mikasa steps forward. “There you go Marathon,” the mayor says, stepping out of her way so she can step up to the microphone.

Mikasa clears her throat. “Citizens of Trost,” she says. Eren is proud of her for speaking up. “I’ve been fighting for this city since before the Alliance was officially formed so I’ve seen the worst the people here have to offer. All I have to say about that is, you people ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I catch fifteen people a week all doing ridiculous things so they have a chance to get close to me or one of my teammates and I’m tired of it. My entire like is not Marathon and I don’t want her to be my life but it’s coming to a point where she has to be to keep all of you people in line all the time. So I strongly suggest you people get your act together before people like me start disappearing.”

With that, she walks away from the microphone and speeds away from the stage. Eren and Jean both stand with dropped jaws; Armin is going to give her such an earful about this later. Suddenly the crowd starts revolting, the mayor is frozen. Jean rushes up to the microphone, trying to calm everyone down.

Eren’s eyes flick through the crowd in a panic, he’s lost sight of Levi. He levitates above the crowd and starts searching. People are shoving against each other, screaming questions at him. His panic starts shifting into anger and before he knows it he’s scream, “QUIET!”

They freeze and stare at him, he goes back to the microphone so he has a moment to kind of cool off before he speaks. “I have no idea what Marathon is thinking, none of us are going anywhere. But she does have the right idea, you people should be ashamed of yourselves. Calm the fuck and listen. She said things would be fine if you all stopped being crazy, just follow the rules and everything will be fine!” He stares at the still, silent crowd. “Now, someone very important to me was in this huge mass of people and now I can’t see them, so if you’ll stay still I’d like to see if I can find them, Centaur, you come too and make sure no one got trampled.”

Jean follows obediently, scanning the crowd for children who may have fallen, or people who may have been sitting on the ground and got stepped on. On his way to find Levi, Eren helps up at least a dozen and a half people.

Scared people are monsters, he thinks.

When he finally finds Levi, the raven is trying to get off the ground but his ankle is twisted, Eren has to force himself not to rage again. “Can you get up sir?” he asks Levi, hating that he has to use the formality with so many ears around.

“There’s something wrong with my ankle,” Levi replies.

Eren nods and looks at the people around. “Well?” he says. “Start calling ambulances, he’s definitely not the only one hurt out here. Make sure no one steps on him again.”

With that, Eren sneaks away to find somewhere to get changed. He races back to the crowd to find Levi. “Oh my God, are you alright?” he asks, for show, when he find Levi again in the slowly dispersing crowd.

“I told you this would be a disaster,” Levi replies, shaking his head.

“How’s your ankle?” Eren asks.

“I think I just twisted it, I should be fine.”

Eren sits on the ground and pulls Levi onto his lap, hugging him. “I’m so sorry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“It’s just an ankle,” Levi says with a shrug. “I’m better than most people, remember? I should be fine by tomorrow.”

Eren kisses Levi’s cheek. “I’m still sorry.”

“Well, have Mikasa come apologize to me and we’ll be square.”

Eren smiles. “Deal.”


	201. Day 201: Alarm

“Fucking goddamnit!”

Eren is suddenly thrown off the bed by the force of his boyfriend jumping over him to get out of bed. “Ow!” he shouts.

“Sorry!” Levi calls behind him as he runs toward the bathroom.

Eren looks at the clock and jumps up as well. “Fuck shit!”

He pulls off his shirt while still standing up and kicks his pants off. He tries to look for clean clothes among all of Levi’s in the room but it takes a minute. Once he’s dressed he walks to the bathroom to find Levi rinsing his mouth out and drying his toothbrush. Eren passes him to reach for his deodorant, he puts it on as Levi rushes back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Eren is done getting read first so he’s the first one in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Levi hasn’t had time to go shopping so there’s next to nothing so Eren grabs an apple for each of them as Levi walks in. Eren tosses Levi his apple as he picks up his schoolbag and Levi picks up his keys. “Sorry you still have to drop me back at school,” Eren says as they practically run downstairs.

“I called Erwin, he just told me to get in as fast as I could but no rush.”

They both get in the car and Eren sighs to let go of a little of his tension. He should only been six or seven minutes late to his first class now.

“I can’t believe I forgot to set the alarm,” Levi grumbles to himself as he bites his apple.

“I distracted you, it’s okay.”

“If you say so,” Levi says, taking another bite.

Eren eats his own apple during the rest of the ride. When Levi pulls into the university parking lot, Eren takes his apple core for him. “I can throw this out for you so it doesn’t have to sit in here.”

“Thank you,” Levi says, putting the car into park.

Eren throws a long kiss on him. “I’ll see you later.”

Levi smiles back at him. “Later.”


	202. Day 202: Kitten (Smut Sunday #29)

Eren is almost a little bit surprised at the amount of attention Levi has given this.

As soon as Eren agreed to pet play, Levi set to work looking for which accessories he wanted for Eren to wear. “Would you rather be a puppy or a kitten?” Levi had asked.

Eren really had no idea. “I guess kittens are cuter?”

Now that Eren is laid out across their bed with all the accessories on (a pair of kitten ears (that absolutely matched his hair) clipped to his head, a matching tail butt plug inside him, an emerald green collar with matching fur lining it and a gold bell latched to the D-ring, matching mittens on his hands that looked like paws, and thigh high socks with pink, heart-shaped pads sewn into the knees so Eren’s wouldn’t hurt as much from crawling), he’s liking the idea of this kink more and more.

They aren’t supposed to do this until tomorrow because they’ll have more time since Levi has off, but when Eren got the call from Erwin saying they had a _long_ day so Levi would probably be in a bad mood when he got home, Eren decided to surprise him.

“Eren?”

Eren smiles and gets off the bed, crawling toward the living room. “Mreow,” he mews.

When Levi looks at him, for a moment there’s confusion but Eren can already see the want in his eyes. Levi walks over and gives Eren a passive pet between his cat ears. “Was my pretty kitty good while I was at work?”

“Mreow,” Eren replies, nodding.

“Good,” Levi says, going about his business.

Eren pouts, following Levi. “Oh no, kitty,” Levi say, blocking Eren from following him into the bathroom. “Only people belong in the bathroom.”

Eren whines but sits in the hallway anyway. When he hears the shower start he almost whines more but he doesn’t know what Levi will do if he’s naughty. So with a huff and a frown, he goes to lay on the couch and wait for Levi. However, all this moving around has made the plug rub his insides just right so he _really_ wants to get off now.

“Unngh~” he groans, rolling around on the couch.

The mittens are too plush for him to even jerk himself off while he’s waiting so he has to use the couch.

“Hmhm.”

Eren freezes, jerking his head toward the hallway. Levi is standing, completely dry but it different clothes, watching him with a smirk. “I do believe my little kitten is in heat.”

Eren moans in reply.

“Kitty will have to wait, I have a few things to do first.”

Eren whines. “Mreeeeow!”

Levi sits on the couch with a small stack of paper. “Sorry kitty but I have a few things I brought home from work to do because I didn’t want to be there anymore.”

Eren frowns but sits on the far end of the couch so Levi can have his seat. Levi sits with paperwork. “C’mere kitty, I wanna pet you while I work.”

Eren smiles and moves over to lay his head on Levi’s lap. Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s hair and scratches behind Eren’s ears; both his cat ears and his real ears. It’s comforting, Eren is nearly asleep by the time Levi is done his work. “Eren,” Levi say.

“Mm?”

“Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Are you sure _kitty_?”

Eren’s eyes snap open, he immediately recognizes his mistake. “… mew.”

“Better,” Levi replies. “But you’ll still have to eat like a kitten for that.”

Levi gets up, leaving Eren alone on the couch again to frown. Eren crawls to the kitchen behind Levi and kneels. “What is it kitty?” Levi asks, patting his head as he walks to a cabinet.

“Mreow,” Eren pouts, gesturing to his still hard erection.

“Does kitty want help with that?” Levi asks.

“Mew,” Eren nods.

“Kitty has to wait until after dinner.”

Eren glares at Levi who chuckles at him and sips his water. Eren crawls over and paws at Levi pants insistently. “Mreow,” he mumbles.

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Does kitty want a treat before dinner?”

Eren nods enthusiastically.

Levi pulls his half-hard cock from his pants, leaning his back against the counter. Eren leans up on his knees and rests his mittened hands on Levi’s thighs as he laps gently at the tip, trying to get it fully hard. He sucks the tip gently, rolling his hips to get the plug to move around, trying to get himself off too.

“Ngh~” Levi moans, playing with Eren’s hair.

Eren sinks down further, moaning around Levi as he sucks more of the turgid flesh in his mouth. Levi pulls out of Eren’s mouth, breathing slightly heavy. “Does kitty want a different treat?”

“Mreow?”

“Turn around, paws on the floor,” Levi says.

Eren does so and Levi kneels behind him, petting up and down Eren’s back. “My kitten has such soft skin,” he mutters, resting his other hand on Eren’s ass.

Eren purrs in reply. Levi starts gently pulling on Eren’s tail, making the plug slide out slowly. “Ahh!” Eren moans.

Levi rests the tail in the floor, putting both of his hands on Eren’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart, enjoying the way his asshole is gaping at him. Levi resists the urge to stick his tongue inside in favor of leaving forward and guiding his erection inside. Eren purrs as Levi stretches out his insides. “Oh fuck, Levi!” Eren moans.

“Kittens don’t talk unless they want to be punished,” Levi pants.

Eren tries to adjust to Levi without saying anything else, his hips shaking slightly from the stimulation. When Levi starts moving, it’s all at once, setting a rough pace that Eren has a hard time adjusting to. “Ahhngh! M- mew!”

Levi’s pace in unrelenting, pounding, holding Eren’s hips so he can’t force them slower. “Ah~” Levi moans. “My pretty kitten feels so good.”

“Ngh~” Eren moans.

Levi pets Eren’s back as he thrusts. “Are you close, kitty?” he asks.

“Mreow?” he gestures to his cock.

“You want me to pet you there?”

Eren nods quickly and just hopes Levi is feeling merciful. Levi’s hand wraps around Eren’s aching erection, making Eren gasp. “Come on, kitten,” Levi moans. “Cum for me.”

Eren chokes back a curse as his hips buck uncontrollably into Levi’s hand and he cums. Levi get a few more harsh, jerky thrusts in before he cums as well. He pulls out gently and pets Eren’s back as the younger man threatens to collapse. “If you use the safeword now, we can be finished for the night,” Levi says. “If not I’m putting the plug back in and you can rest on the couch until dinner.”

“Mew,” Eren breaths as he falls on the floor, exhausted.

Levi smiles. “That’s a good kitty,” he says, sliding the plug back in as he pets Eren’s shoulder.

He carries Eren to the couch before going to make dinner.


	203. Day 203: Costume (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

“RHHHHAAAAGHHHHHH!”

Levi laughs, leaning back in his seat. “What happened this time?”

“This fucking fabric keeps bunching up!”

“I told you you should have let me help, I’ve worked with this stuff before,” Levi says, walking over to his boyfriend. “Now what exactly is the problem?”

“When I try to sew this part, see how there’s little bumps where the stitches are?”

“Either your stitches are too small or the tensions too high.”

Eren frowns. “How was I supposed to know that?”

“Because I told you you should have let me help. Especially since we’re going as a pair and it would suck if the quality of my costume were obviously far superior to yours.”

Eren frowns, mumbling, “It’s a stupid dress, I thought I could handle it without having to waste your time.”

Levi smiles. “Get up, lemme see what I can do.”

Levi takes the dress off the machine and fiddles around with the settings on a piece of scrap fabric. Eren frowns, watching him, wishing he just _knew_ how to do all these things already. Since it’s their first full con weekend as a couple, Eren _really_ wanted to do a couple cosplay with Levi. Which turned into _two_ cosplays when they couldn’t settle on one pair to be.

On Friday, Eren would be the Peach to Levi’s Mario, and on Saturday, Levi would be the Rapunzel to Eren’s Flynn Rider.

The basis for two costumes was mostly the argument over who should be a frilly girl. The argument would probably have been void if the girl of the pair were someone like Black Widow or Catwoman because at least they’d still be wearing pants.

Granted, Eren can’t really say he _doesn’t_ like the idea of being a princess for a day. Peach is pretty cute and it’s not a bad sacrifice to make to see Levi dressed as Rapunzel.

“That should do it,” Levi says, getting back up.

“Thank you,” Eren says, sitting back down.

“I’m going to go work on my wig, do you want me to see about attaching the crown to yours?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Levi nods and leaves the room.

Eren smiles privately in excitement.


	204. Day 204: Packing (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

“Eren!”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where I left my checklist?”

“In the bathroom from when you were packing your toothpaste and spare toothbrush!”

Eren listens as Levi walks to the bathroom. “Thank you!” Levi says.

Eren chuckles as he hears Levi go back to his room. Eren is packing as well, without a checklist. He looks from the pile of things he still needs to packs to his already half-full suitcase. “Ugh,” He groans. His Peach costume is hanging in a dress bag on the back of his door because there was no way all those layers of crinoline were going to fit in his suitcase while still leaving space for his heels, wig, Flynn Rider costume, pajamas, a pair of normal clothes, all his toiletries, makeup, underwear and socks, and his phone charger.

He manages to force all his things back in his bag, but when he tries to close it, there’s a gap. “Levi!” he calls.

“What?” Levi asks, walking in.

“Can you sit on my suitcase so I can zipper it?”

Levi snickers. “You didn’t fold anything did you?”

Eren makes a face. “Just shut up and sit on the bag.”

Levi does, crossing his legs pretzel style. “You’re such a bratty mess,” Levi says.

“Shut up,” Eren replies, tugging at the zippers.

“It’s still not closed enough?”

“It is, the zippers on this bag have always sucked though.”

“Ah,” Levi replies.

When Eren finally pulls one of the zippers closed, a seam pops opens rendering the bag useless. “Goddamnit!” Eren pouts.

Levi chuckles, uncrossing his legs. He leans over to kiss Eren. “This is why we pack a day early. C’mon, we’ll go find you a new suitcase.”

“Where? I don’t have the money to buy one.”

“We can go borrow one from Hanji. Her parents gave her a whole luggage set when she moved out so I’m sure she can spare one suitcase for you.”

“Does this mean I’m going to owe her?”

Levi smirks. “She’ll probably only ask you to pose for pictures for her.”

“Great.”

“You act like other people aren’t going to ask for pictures too.”

“It’s different if it’s strangers, they can’t harass me with photographic evidence every time we hang out.”

Levi get up and holds out a hand for Eren. “Just come on.”

“Alright, alright.”


	205. Day 205: Wait (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

“I’m almost ready I swear!”

The six of them all watched as Hanji raced back and forth across her house last minute packing. “ _This_ is why we pack a day early,” Levi says, nudging Eren’s arm.

Eren chuckles at that as he looks outside to the van Erwin rented to take them on the three hour drive to the convention. The back was packed top to bottom with their bags and suitcases, some were even stacked where their feet should be because they ran out of space. The seating arrangements have already been decided (by Erwin because as “group dad” it often lands on his shoulders to make the fairest decisions) and Eren can say he’s complaining, he’ll just have to hope he’s comfortable sitting pretzel style the entire ride; Erwin and Mike get the front seats since they’re the tallest, Eren and Armin got two middle row seats (Armin should be in the back because he’s short but Erwin wanted their second most diplomatic group member within earshot of everyone), which left Mikasa, Levi, and Hanji to cram into the back seat.

Erwin checks his watch again. “Hanji if you take any longer we’re going to hit major traffic!” he calls after her.

“I know! I’m coming!” she shouts.

Eren sighs, deciding that probably means they aren’t leaving all that soon and sits on the floor with Mikasa and Armin. “So what did you decide to do again?”

“I’m going as Samus all weekend,” Mikasa says.

“Really, all that armor the _entire_ weekend?”

“Sure,” she shrugs. “And anyway, that costume is _way_ better than most of my other ones.”

“What about you?” he asks Armin.

“I’m going as Howl from _Howl’s Moving Castle_ tomorrow and Cloud from _Kingdom Hearts_ and not _Final Fantasy_ on Saturday.”

Eren snorts. “I thought the distinction would be pretty obvious.”

“It is, I’m just saying.”

Eren looks up at Erwin. “What are you guys doing?”

Erwin smiles. “I’m going Captain America all weekend and Mike and Hanji are going to be my Thor and Iron Man.”

“I’m glad Hanji’s crossplaying too,” Eren says.

“What are you doing again?”

“I’m going to be Peach tomorrow and Flynn Rider on Saturday.”

“Why Peach?” Mike asks.

“Cause Levi’s gonna be Mario tomorrow and then Rapunzel on Saturday.”

Eren makes a face at Levi. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“I thought I might be able to change the brat’s mind but I was wrong.”

Eren makes a face. “You know you really want to, you’re just being mean.”

Levi smirks at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Do I have to tell everyone about the favors you did me to make this happen?”

Eren blushes and Mikasa facepalms. “I didn’t need to know about that Eren,” she says.

“What?” he asks.

“Favors?” she replies.

He frowns. “They weren’t _all_ sexual!”

Levi barks a laugh at the faces everyone gives Eren then. Eren, blushing more, gets up. “I’m waiting outside!”

He slams the door behind him leaving everyone to continue laughing as Hanji races downstairs with her things. “What I miss?” she asks.


	206. Day 206: Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm going leaving for Otakon today so updates /might/ be a little iffy until I get back. Bear with me please, I'm not sure how good the wifi's gonna be at our hotel.

“Eighty-seven bottles of beer of the wall! Eighty-seven bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around eight-six bottles of beer on the wall!”

Levi stares out the window as nearly everyone sings (Hanji the only one with _any_ enthusiasm) that dumb song to pass time while they sit in traffic. “Wish I had eighty-six bottles of beer right now,” he mutters.

“Amen,” Mikasa, the only other person on the car not singing, replies quietly.

They chuckle quietly and Hanji abruptly stops singing. “Do you two have anything you’d like to share with the class?” she asks accusingly.

“Leave them be Hanji,” Armin says, still thumbing through his magazine, this not being the first time he’s had to talk to her about bugging people since they left.

“But they aren’t enjoying the song!” she whines.

Despite being the youngest, most of their group of friends deferred to Armin as having the most authority to end dumb arguments. “No buts,” he says. “They don’t have to like things if they don’t want to.”

Hanji pouts. “I don’t even wanna sing anymore.”

“Praise the Lord,” Levi says, bumping shoulders with Mikasa as he snickers.

Hanji wears a comically offended expression. “Wha-“

“Rest stop!” Erwin calls, putting the van in park. “Everyone out. Pee and get snacks cause we aren’t stopping again until we get there.”

As soon as everyone’s out, Levi beelines for Eren and takes his hand. “Hey babe,” Eren says, smiling.

Levi leans his head on Eren’s shoulder. “She’s so noisy,” Levi mutters.

“I know, she’s sitting directly behind me.”

“We’re gonna have to make a return trip exactly like this.”

“I’m just hoping she’s tired enough to sleep most of the ride home.”

Levi snorts. “She’s got too much energy for that.”

“You’re probably right.”

Levi is still practically wrapped around Eren’s arm as they walk into the shop to buy snacks. Eren grabs a water bottle and a bag of Funyuns while Levi gets a diet Cherry Pepsi and Cheetos Puffs. Neither of them decide to stop on the bathroom in favor of waiting by the van for everyone else, Levi not daring miss his chance to hang onto Eren while they’re out of the van.

The others come back in a group and Erwin orders them all back in the van. Levi tries not the pout when he has to pull away from Eren to squeeze back beside Mikasa.


	207. Day 207: Ready (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

Eren gets up an entire hour earlier than Levi on Friday to start getting ready.

Undergarments and makeup first; stockings, waist cincher and bra stuffed with silicone inserts, he primes his entire face before putting on mascara, eye liner, eyeshadow, blush and lipstick. He’s just finished pinning on his wig cap when Levi wakes up. “Attractive,” he mutters, hugging Eren from behind.

“Shut up,” Eren replies, turning to kiss him good morning.

“Lipstick,” Levi says, pushing his forehead back. When Eren pouts Levi kisses his cheek. “Want me to get your dress out for you?”

“If you don’t mind. I have to get my wig out.”

Levi takes the dress bag from the closet and lays it down on the bed to unzip it. Instead of getting his wig from his suitcase, before Levi gets the bag open, Eren sneaks up behind him and kisses him on the back of the neck, hugging him. “Stop~” Levi whines, trying to squirm away but laughing.

Eren kisses him more, holding him tighter. “Nope!”

Levi, squirming more, slips and pulls Eren on top of him on the bed. “Whoops,” Eren says, trying to get up but Levi turns over and wraps his arms around Eren’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Hmhm, thought you didn’t want my lipstick on you.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I was just trying to be considerate and didn’t want to smear it but if you’re going to do it to yourself I don’t care.”

Eren kisses Levi again just as their door swings open. “Hey guys, do you have –“

Armin freezes, staring and blushing. “I uh – sorry guys, didn’t think you would be into this so early!”

Armin slams the door as he runs out, Eren and Levi scrambling away from each other. “Damnit,” Levi mutters, rubbing Eren’s lipstick off his mouth.

It isn’t until they’re at the con that Eren realizes Levi forgot to wash some of the lipstick off the back of his neck.

No one tells him it’s there.


	208. Day 208: Sitting (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

On Saturday, Eren feels like he can’t move two steps before someone is asking to take his and Levi’s picture. They keep getting told they’re perfect as Flynn and Rapunzel. Although some people only say that until they realize Levi is actually a man, then occasionally they would get weird looks but neither of them care all that much.

Levi’s just happy he makes a convincing woman. He’s got the hip sway down and everything.

And Eren… he thinks he might like it a little too much considering he’s not really into women.

He thinks it might also be because he’s not used to seeing Levi in bright colors. It’s a little magical. And he’s smiling like he almost never does (even if Eren thinks it’s the fakest thing he’s ever seen, he’s craves any chance he gets to see Levi smiling).

“Oi. Brat.”

Eren snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Levi. “Huh?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I was asking if you think I should buy this now or wait until tomorrow.”

Eren sees Levi holding a Star Platinum figure. He shrugs. “Do you wanna take the chance of it not being here tomorrow?”

Levi makes a face before getting in line to pay. Eren chuckles and follows, holding a _Free!_ keychain, Nagisa of course (kind of because of he annoys Levi, but also because he’s Eren’s favorite). He catches Levi staring at a wall scroll up on the makeshift wall, that show _Attack on Titan_. Neither of them have seen it but he notices Levi is kind of obsessed with the imagery. “Just watch it,” Eren says.

Levi shrugs. “It’s on Adult Swim now isn’t it?”

“You usually hate dubs though.”

“I do.”

Levi goes back to staring at the wall scroll. “I can help whoever’s next!”

Eren has to nudge Levi to get him to move up to the person to pay. “Sorry,” he says, handing his figure to the person behind the table.

“No problem,” she replies. “That fifty dollars.”

He hands her the money and Eren pays next before they try walking some more. “Ugh,” Levi whines. “It’s too damn crowded in here.”

“It’s the Dealer’s Room,” Eren replies. “People are serious about their shopping.”

“Whatever,” Levi replies. “We’ll come back in here tomorrow, I wanna find somewhere to sit down.”

There’s only space in the hall outside for one of them to sot against the walls so Levi pushing Eren down and sits on his lap. “Lemme see what you got in there,” he says.

“Just this keychain and the _Chobits_ omnibuses.”

Levi makes a face at the keychain but doesn’t comment on it, instead showing off his figure to Eren. “Already have Jotaro, you know, thought he deserved to have his stand.”

Eren makes a face. “Is that all you got?”

“Well I got those prints and that sushi pillow yesterday.”

“Which I still can’t believe you got.”

Levi makes a face. “Well sorry I like to cuddle and you’re not always available.”

“I kinda wanted that big Puppycat plush I saw earlier.”

“Good,” Levi says.

“What?”

“No reason.”

What Eren doesn’t know is Levi picked it up the night before and is hiding it in Erwin and Mike’s room until they go home.

“Whatever,” Eren says, wrapping his arms around Levi.

“Your feet still hurt?” Levi asks.

“Yes but I’ll manage.”

“I told you you shouldn’t have worn heels yesterday.”

Eren shrugs. “At least I was hot.”

“You totally were,” Levi says, not even joking.

“Thank you, you’re hot today.”

“You’re hot today too, I’m the only one who’s been unattractive this weekend.”

Eren shrugs. “It was for a good cause.”

“I guess,” Levi says, leaning over to kiss Eren.

“Ahh!” a girl squees and they both look up. “Can I take your picture?”

“Sure,” Eren replies.

Levi glares at him as they stand up. He was comfortable goddamnit.


	209. Day 209: Vagina (Smut Sunday #30) (Levi & Eren Go to a Con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the con arc, hope everyone enjoyed! :)

“ _Fuck_ , Eren~”

“Shh.”

Levi ruts back against Eren. “Don’t you dare sass me while we’re like _this_.”

That is to say, in a bathroom in the least busy part of the convention center they could find. After they sat back down in the hallway, Levi happened to notice a certain Flynn Rider had popped a boner over him and couldn’t resist exploiting it. So here they are, trying to get off in a public, unisex bathroom in a building crawling with people.

Eren pushes Levi’s skirt up over his hips and grabs his ass through the panties he’s been wearing all day. “God, I just really love your ass,” he whispers.

Levi can’t help but blush. “Gah,” he sighs. “There’s lube in my bag, get it for me.”

Eren stares at him. “You actually brought some with you?”

“Well Erwin told us to be ready for anything so I’m ready to fuck. Got a problem?”

“No,” Eren says, getting the lube from Levi’s bag. “I’m just surprised.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Levi asks, wagging his butt. “Get my cunt ready, you big dick motherfucker.”

Eren’s eyes widen at Levi’s language but his dick gets harder from it. He coats his fingers in the lubricant and pulls Levi’s panties over to play with his entrance. “Where’d that come from?” He asks.

“Ngh~” Levi whines. “Nevermind, just shut up and finger me~”

“You have to be quiet.”

Eren notices Levi’s ears are red. “Yes, sir,” he replies.

Eren pushes his finger in slowly, turning Levi’s words over in his head trying to work them out. Suddenly he has an idea. He twists his finger inside Levi, pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly. He leans over so he can speak right beside Levi’s ear. “Tell daddy what you want baby girl.”

Levi shivers underneath him. “I – I want more fingers daddy.”

Eren presses a second inside. “Like this?”

“Ahh~” Levi sighs. “More daddy~”

Eren scissors the two already inside quickly before adding a third. “Are you ready baby?”

Levi turns and pulls off his panties, tucking them into his top. “Carry me daddy.”

Eren has a moment where he thinks Levi must be crazy, he’s not the stronger of the two of them so he might fall over, but before he has time to protest Levi latches his arms around Eren’s neck and hooks his legs around his hips. Eren in knocked back against the wall of the stall by the force while Levi is focusing on positioning his hips to get Eren inside. Eren puts a hand on one of Levi’s hips to steady him and uses his other hand to guide his hard erection inside.

Levi gasps as he slides down on it. “You’re so big daddy~” he whines, panting. “I don’t know if my little pussy can handle all of it.”

“Don’t worry baby,” Eren says, petting Levi’s sides. “Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Levi moans, scratching the back of Eren’s neck as he bottoms out. After Levi adjusts for a minute, Eren hooks his arms under Levi’s knees and holds his hips. “Hope you’re ready baby girl,” he says.

Levi pants, holding Eren’s neck tighter. Eren lifts Levi and lets gravity drop him back down as he rolls his hips. Levi chokes back what would’ve been a loud moan. “More daddy, more!” he insists as quietly as he can.

“Ungh~” Eren moans as he does it again, and again, until he’s not sure Levi’s really even trying to be quiet anymore.

Eren tries to let his hips do more work so he arms aren’t so tired and when Levi notices he tries to lift himself a bit too. Levi shrieks when Eren hits his sweet spot, he rushes to get a grip on his dick so he doesn’t get cum all over his skirt. “C’mon daddy~” he breathes. “Make a mess inside your little princess~”

Eren moans and his hips jerk as he climaxes at Levi’s words. Levi whimpers at the feeling of Eren’s cum stuffing his hole. Eren puts Levi down and drops immediately to his knees. “Hold your dress up baby,” he says, barely having caught his breath.

Levi does and immediately Eren is taking him in, sucking him off sloppily but enthusiastically. It’s only a moment before Levi cums too, only able to hold himself up with his weight against the wall. They stay just like that for a long moment. “I fucking love you,” Eren says.

“Ditto,” Levi replies, still panting.

Eren helps Levi put his panties back on and they check each other for stains before picking up their bags again and going about their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post pics of my friend and I cosplaying Royal AU!Eren and Levi later this week, I'll put links in the notes on here I guess.


	210. Day 210 : Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to be curious, this video is why Levi calls Petra "hazelnut" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcYt26Cr9uw

“C’mon hazelnut!” Levi calls up the stairs.

“Coming Daddy!” Petra replies.

Eren finally finds his basket in the bottom of the closet. “Finally,” he says. “I never thought I’d _actually_ want to use this one day.”

“Hmhm,” Levi chuckles. “Why do you even have that?”

Eren shrugs. “It was my mom’s I think, she made me take it when I moved out.”

Levi nods and Petra begins making her way down the stairs holding her own tiny basket. She’s wearing a little green dress with a red hoodie unzipped overtop and her Disney Princess sneakers Mikasa got her when she started school this year. Eren kneels in front of her to zipper her hoodie for her. “I can’t believe you can tie your shoes but you can’t zipper your jacket,” he says absently.

“Sorry Papa,” she says.

He smiles at her and ruffled her hair. “No big deal sweetheart, you’ll learn eventually.”

She looks up at Levi when Eren gets back up. “Are we ready to go now?” she asks, reaching for Levi’s hand.

“Yes we are,” Levi replies, taking her hand as they walk out of the house.

Levi opens Petra’s door for her so she climbs into the car and buckles herself into her booster seat without help. Levi closes his door and he and Eren both get into the car as well. Petra sings happily to herself in the backseat. “Daddy’s going out with us to-day~ Papa’s gonna make a pie for me~ We are gonna go apple pick-ing~”

Eren smiles at her reflection in the mirror and Levi holds his hand while he’s driving.

When they finally pull into the parking lot, Petra is trying to undo her seatbelt before Levi even has the car completely parked. “Glad the safety locks are on,” Eren says, listening to Petra trying to open the door.

“Yeah, really,” Levi replies as the two of them get out of the car.

Eren lets her out of the back seat and has to chase her over to the trees because she just starts running. “C’mon!” she calls. “Apples! Apples! Apples!”

Levi lags behind for a moment so Eren picks Petra up to pick so she can pick a few while he’s picking his own. When she’s not paying attention, Levi sneaks up behind the two of them and grabs Petra. “Ah!” she shrieks as Levi rests her on his shoulders. She giggles. “Hi Daddy!”

Eren smiles, going to pick more apples while Levi helps Petra with hers. “Do you think Papa will let me help him make his pie later?”

“I’m sure he’d love your help,” Levi replies.

She smiles and holds down her basket for Levi told hold. “Is this enough apples?”

“Yep,” he replies, handing back her basket so he can lift her off of him. She takes his hand. “Let’s go find Papa now.”

She hands Levi her basket. “I wanna hold both your hands when we find Papa.”

He smiles down at her. “I guess we better find Papa quick then huh, so someone else doesn’t hold your hand before we find him.”

She gasps and looks down at her free hand. “Basket please?” she says, reaching for it again.

Levi laughs and hands it back to her.


	211. Day 211: Off

Levi woke up starving and alone.

He’d gotten in from work so late the night before he’d forgotten to eat dinner and judging by the note Eren left, the brunette thought he deserved to sleep in this morning. He sits up, stretching and yawning. He kind of just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle Eren but without the other man around that plan was ruined. So he gets up and puts on a pair of Eren’s sweatpants before going to the kitchen.

There is nothing to eat.

Well, it’s not as though there’s _nothing_ to eat, there’s crackers in the cabinet, some carrots, onions, and leftover pizza in the fridge, some ice cream in the freezer. Just nothing he really wants for breakfast. So he sighs and starts jotting down a shopping list while he gets dressed.

As usual, he’s a much quicker grocery shopper than Eren so he’s home by ten-thirty, munching on an apple as his only breakfast. The groceries are put away by eleven so it’s still four hours before he can pick up Petra from school and he’s already bored. He hates having days off by himself, come summer weekdays away from work will be free time he can spend with Petra but right now it just feels lonely.

He turns on the Food Network and gets a good idea for dinner. He surprisingly already has all the ingredients so he jots down the recipe sticks it on the fridge with a magnet so he can find it later. It’s then he notices something sticky on the table so he decides to clean.

The kitchen is spotless when he’s done so he ignores the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Eren’s only going to mess it up the next time he bakes. He moves on to cleaning the living room, opening the windows so the smell of Windex and Endust doesn’t linger in the house for too long. When he vacuums, he decides to do the stairs as well and ends up vacuuming the upstairs hallway. Which leads into cleaning his and Eren’s and Petra’s bedrooms and the bathroom as well.

Once the entire house is clean, he goes to relax but realizes it’s time to go pick up Petra.

He lets her ride on his shoulders from the building back to his car and when they get home he cuts up and apple for her snack while she watches _Totally Spies!_ , which is a much better show than he would’ve expected considering it’s “girl power!” motif.

After Petra’s snack he helps her with her homework, dear god is elementary math boring and by the time that’s done Petra reminds him it’s time to start dinner.

Eren is home by five-thirty, finding Petra and Levi working on dinner together; baked chicken parmesan, mashed cauliflower, and fried green beans. He smiles at them before walking in to greet them. “Hi Papa!” Petra says, hugging him.

He smiles, picking her up and kissing her forehead. “Hey sweetie, how was your day?”

“Good! Miss Rico really liked my book report you helped me with and Daddy helped me with my homework today!”

“He did? So you’re already done?”

She nods happily. Eren smiles and looks at Levi. “Maybe you should stay home more often; we finally have groceries, the house is clean, dinner smells great, _and_ Petra’s already done her homework.”

Levi turns and kisses Eren, smiling. “Not on your life.”


	212. Day 212: Dinner

Eren wakes up to the smell of garlic.

He blinks his eyes open and looks around, Levi isn’t in bed but Petra is sleeping in his place. He recalls a thunderstorm the night before so that’s probably why she’s here. He pulls the blanket up over her shoulders and gets out of bed.

He pulls on a hoodie as he walks downstairs, finding Levi in the kitchen.

Making pizza. With opera music playing?

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Levi turns from his place at the counter shredding cheese. “Morning,” he says.

Eren walks over. “Are you seriously making pizza at,” Eren looks at the clock. “Six-thirty in the morning?”

Levi goes back to shredding the cheese. “Well Petra’s going to visit my parents this weekend and both of us are working late tonight so none of us are going to be able to have dinner together so I thought we could have morning dinner.”

Eren stares at Levi. “That’s surprisingly thoughtful.”

“Surprisingly?” Levi asks, sounding slightly offended.

Eren chuckles and kisses him. “I’m only joking, this is great.”

Levi, blushing, continues shredding the cheese but his hand slips and he skins part of his palm on the grater. “Ow! Fuck!”

“Wha-“ Eren looks down to see Levi’s bleeding hand, he reaches for it immediately and drags him over to the sink to rinse it.

Levi hisses at the sting of the water. Bouncing one of his feet on the floor to distract himself. “Shitting fuck,” he curses, leaning against the counter.

“Sorry, I just need to know it’s clean,” Eren replies. “Stay here, I’ll go find Neosporin and bandages.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Levi grumbles, watching his blood run pink down the drain. Eren comes back quicker than he expected, with the promised Neosporin, gauze, and medical tape. “My entire hand isn’t falling off you know.”

“Well the only bandages we have are too small with Powerpuff Girls on them so I figured you’d appreciate these a bit more.”

Eren dries Levi’s hand with a paper towel before smearing the Neosporin on a piece of gauze big enough to cover the entire portion of Levi’s palm that had been cut open. While taping it down, he notices Levi smiling at him. “What?” he asks.

“You take really good care of me is all,” Levi replies.

Eren blushes. “Why wouldn’t I? I love you.”

Levi looks giddy. “Maybe I’ll make sure I get hurt more often if it means I’ll get your attention Like this.”

Eren frowns at him. “You better not. I hate worrying.”

After the gauze is all bandaged down, Levi hugs Eren. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Eren replies. “Now finish cooking, I’m starving.”

…

Around lunchtime, Eren gets a call from Erwin.

“Hello?”

“I just thought you should know, Levi’s being a huge showoff about the patch-job you gave his hand this morning.”


	213. Day 213: Feed (Vampire AU)

Levi returns home, an expansive mansion he’s shared with Hanji and her soulmate, Moblit for about the last half century, after a night of hunting to discover Eren wandering around for once. “Levi!” he says excitedly, running over to hug him.

It never ceases to amaze Levi just how much Eren seems to act like a puppy. “Evening, love,” Levi says, kissing Eren’s forehead. Eren buries his face in Levi’s neck, smelling him. Levi smirks. “If that means you’re hungry you have to wait until we get up to our room.”

Eren pouts, looking at Levi. “But I’m _starving_ ,” he whines.

“Come on,” Levi says, smiling and pulling Eren by the hand up the stairs toward their room.

“Oh Levi, you’re back!” Hanji calls from the bottom of the stairs. “I need you to test something for me!”

Eren’s eyes flash red and he makes a face at Hanji. “Not now,” he growls.

Hanji steps back, laughing. “Sorry Eren,” she says. “I forgot you like your alone time when Levi comes home.”

Levi looks back at Hanji but all of a sudden it’s Eren dragging him up the stairs instead of the other way around. Levi chuckles as Eren pushes him into his room and closes and locks the door behind him. “Mine,” Eren says, pushing Levi down on the bed and straddling him.

Levi rests his hands on Eren’s thighs while the brunette undoes Levi’s shirt as fast as he can and buries his face in Levi’s neck again, smelling him. “Go ahead,” Levi whispers.

Levi closes his eyes, gasping quietly as Eren’s fangs pierce his neck. He moves one of his hands up to play with Eren’s hair and uses the other to grasp Eren’s shirt. “Mmm,” he moans.

He knows that before he met Eren officially he never would’ve let someone feed from him like this, even Erwin when they were together a few years after Levi became a vampire. He could never have dealt with this level of intimacy with anyone but his soulmate. With Eren. The thought of being held down and fed from like this gave him anxiety before but now…

He opens his eyes and glances down at Eren’s still form above him. He gives a full body shudder as Eren removes his mouth. “Thank you,” Eren says, panting slightly.

Levi leans up and kisses him.


	214. Day 214: Parking Lot (Asexual AU)

“Eren, I do not want to be your boyfriend.”

Eren frowns. “Why not?”

Levi pauses, stares out the windshield as he continues to drive. “Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Eren shakes his head, watching Levi. “What the hell do you mean friendship, short of like, kissing and stuff we’ve basically been dating for months.”

“That’s kind of the problem.”

“What?”

Levi sighs. “I don’t really like talking about this so cut me some slack, alright?”

“Talk about what?”

Levi pulls into the parking lot outside their apartment building. “I’m asexual.”

Levi over at Eren. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“I _literally_ just told you I don’t like talking about this.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just… seriously?”

Levi frowns, getting defensive, trying to get out of the car as fast as he can. “Well excuse me for not having a sex drive!”

“Levi –“

The raven slams his door shut and starts walking toward their building. Eren rushes to get out of the car and follow him. “Levi!”

“What?” he snaps.

“I uh… I’m sorry, I just don’t know what much about asexuality so I’m really, really sorry if I’m accidentally offending you somehow but I’d really like if you could tell me about it.”

Levi stares at Eren. Eren just looks nervous. “I means I don’t want sex like normal people,” he says hesitantly. “I don’t really even like touching that much. That’s why I don’t want a relationship with you, I can’t do anything for you physically so I’ll just be worried constantly that you won’t want to be around me anymore.”

Levi can’t look at Eren’s face anymore. “Levi,” the brunette says gently. “I like you cause you’re cool and you’re nice and I don’t feel like you’re walking on eggshells around me like everyone else does. We can figure out the “physical” stuff later, I just wanna be with you.”

Levi looks up at Eren. “You’re fucking with me.”

Eren makes a face. “Why would I want to right now?”

Levi smiles and it’s like a huge weight was just lifted off Eren’s shoulders. “You’re stupid.”

Eren frowns. “Why?”

Levi shakes his head and hesitantly tries to hold Eren’s hand. He makes a face but decides this is the best he can do right now, Eren doesn’t press it. “C’mon, let’s go watch that stupid movie you told me about.”

“ _Ponyo_ is not stupid!”


	215. Day 215: Cabbage

“Can we look at the toys Levi, please?”

“Eren, we came here to buy a stupid Blu-ray movie for Hanji. I don’t wanna be here longer than I have to.”

Eren pouts at him. “Please?”

Levi stares at him. “Do we really have to?”

“I just like looking.”

“You say that but I know you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re going to ask me to buy _something_ if we go over there.”

“No I’m not!”

“Oh really?”

“I’ll bake you a coconut custard pie if it’s a lie, I swear to it.”

They stare each other down. “Fine,” Levi says.

“Yes!”

Eren goes down the aisle with toy cars first. Levi follows, clearly already bored. Eren leads him past action figures, board games, Barbies, and puzzles until eventually they’re in the baby doll section. Levi stares at the Cabbage Patch dolls. “Levi?” Eren asks. Levi picks one up, one of the classics with yarn hair, Eren knows why immediately; she looks like Petra with braids and a blue and yellow dress on. “And you thought I was going to ask to buy something.”

“But look how cute she is,” Levi says.

“Oh my God,” Eren says.

Levi tucks the box under his arm and keeps walking. “Well if you’re going to buy a doll you might as well get a change of clothes for her.”

Levi turns on his heel and looks at the selection of clothes for the doll. “Look at the tiny jeans,” Levi says.

Eren grins and picks them up, they’re in a set with a little purple hoodie with pink polka-dots on it. “And look at the tiny dress!”

Levi picks that one up as well; a blue and white checkered dress that looked like Dorothy’s from _The Wizard of Oz_. “Oh look at this!”

…

They went home with the doll, three outfits, a stroller, and no movie for Hanji.

“Goddamnit,” Levi says, picking up his keys again.

Eren just laughs as he sits with Petra and unpackages her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece just got one of these dolls so I've been thinking about going to dig mine out of the attic *shrug*


	216. Day 216: Inapproriate (Smut Sunday #31) (Senior!Eren)

“This is so inappropriate~”

Eren continues kissing the nurse’s neck. “Yet here you are.”

Levi shudders as Eren’s hands go up underneath his shirt, fingers tracing the dips in his abs. Levi takes some initiative and just pulls his shirt completely off. Eren smirks at him. “What?” Levi asks.

“Nothing,” Eren replies, kissing him.

If Levi’s thinks about this, this whole situation is less creepy than it _could_ be; it’s not as though Levi is in his twenties or something and Eren _is_ still very well put together for his age. It’s still pretty wrong though, sleeping with a patient.

Eren pulls his own shirt off and Levi bites his lip, trying not to moan. For all the years of entropy since Eren was a lifter, he still looks fucking great. “I jerked off to your picture,” Levi says suddenly, before he even realizes. He slaps a hand over his mouth immediately.

Eren laughs. “Glad to know that old photo was good for something.”

Levi’s face goes red. “Please be disgusted by me,” he mutters.

Eren rolls his eyes. “Too late,” he replies, kissing Levi again. Levi reaches his hands up to run his fingers through Eren’s hair, rolling his hips up into the older man’s. “Mmm~” Eren moans against his mouth.

Levi pushes Eren, making him move onto his back. “Don’t need you dislocating your hip, old man,” he says, straddling Eren.

“Whatever, don’t let me be a showoff, that’s cool,” Eren complains. Levi immediately goes to undo the button on Eren’s pants. “Take your own pants off first,” Eren mutters undoing Levi’s pants as well.

“Well _sorry_ ,” Levi says, kicking his pants off.

Eren starts shimmying out of his own while Levi also strips off his underwear. Eren watches closely as Levi’s erection bobs between his legs. “Ungh~” he moans while Levi pulls his underwear off as well.

Levi leans over to get the lube from the nightstand. “I hope you know how weird it was sneaking this from the supply closet earlier.”

Eren chuckles, resting his hands on Levi’s hips, massaging the skin on his hipbones. “Thank you.”

Levi lubes his fingers and starts fingering himself. “Hah~ fuck, it’s been way too long.”

“How long?”

Levi can barely think through the feeling of the stretching. “Mm~ months probably.”

“Months?! Jesus, how did you survive?”

“Been working.”

“Oh darling,” Eren pushes Levi gently so he’s laying down instead. “You deserve to have someone else do all the work.”

Eren swats Levi’s hands away and lubes his own fingers. He folds up Levi’s legs and starts gently playing with his entrance. Levi gasps at the contact. “C’mon old man, you can go faster than that~”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “You want faster?”

“Clearly.”

Eren doesn’t hesitate to shove in two fingers at once. “Ahh~!” Levi arches his back as Eren moves his fingers around. “Just like that~”

Eren smirks at him. “Not bad for an old man?”

“Not bad at all.” He grinds his hips down on Eren’s hand.

Eren gets in two more, twisting his hand as Levi moans and moves greedily beneath him. Levi holds Eren’s head and pulls him into a kiss as Eren’s removes his fingers and puts on a condom. Eren kisses the shorter man’s cheek as he presses inside. “Gahhh~!” Levi moans, scraping his nails down Eren’s back.

“Ngh~ Levi, calm down a bit, you’re way too tight.”

Levi hooks his legs around Eren’s hips. “Move.”

So he does, Eren holds Levi’s waist and starts thrusting. Gently at first but picking up the pace when Levi starts trying to move with him. “Ugh~” he groans, moving to pump Levi’s cock.

Levi arches into him, grabbing anything he can as he nears the end. “Hah~ ah~ Eren~”

“Cum, Levi,” he whispers.

“Gngh~” Levi grates his teeth as his entire body tenses and he cums.

“Ah fuck,” Eren moans, he only lasts another minute before he cums as well.

Levi pants as he tries to calm back down. “ _Definitely_ not bad for an old man.”

Eren laughs.


	217. Day 217: Dark

“Why are you making me watch you play this?”

“Cause I _really_ don’t wanna play it alone.”

Levi sighs, getting comfortable. “What’s this called again?”

“ _Amnesia_ ,” Eren replies, getting his laptop table comfortable on his lap.

“Sounds harmless enough,” Levi says.

“So does Silent Hill but you can’t play that either.”

He loads up the game and when the title screen comes up Levi already wants to leave the room. “That’s not ominous at all,” Levi says.

Eren chuckles as he presses the start button. The listen to the opening cutscene and Eren starts to play. Not five minutes in, Levi is already trying to hide behind Eren’s arm. “Really?” Eren asks.

“Shut up, you know I don’t like this kind of thing.”

“Literally nothing has happened yet.”

“But something _will_ happen eventually.” Eren continues to play without comment and Levi rests a hand on the brunette’s arm. “It’s too dark.”

“That’s the point.”

Levi frowns. “Why would you follow the blood? Doesn’t that mean you’re going to find something dead at the end?”

“Not necessarily. Oh look, there’s a letter or something.”

“Why would blood lead to a fucking note?”

“Because we need to know that we have to kill Alexander and there’s a shadow following us.”

Levi frowns. “Oh no, don’t go into the door behind the creepy bookcase.”

“I have to.”

“No you don –“

“Shh, there’s more dialogue.”

Levi frowns again, and frowns harder at the sound of screaming after Eren has control again. “I don’t like the noises in here,” he mutters.

“It’s just a game Levi.”

Levi whines, watching just over Eren’s shoulder. “Oh no, it sounds like there something else in there with you.”

“Shh, Levi.” Levi holds Eren’s arm a little harder. “It sounded like it was above us anyway.”

Eren keeps going, trying to figure out where to go.

 _“The darkness is closing in…”_ Says a voice in the game.

“Eren, turn this shit off right now.”

“Nope.”

There’s more weird noises in the game and Levi considers just getting up and hiding in bed but he’d much rather Eren come with him so he stays right where he is while Eren charges forward. “Eren~” Levi whines as there are more noises like something is moving besides the player character.

“It’s fine, Levi.”

Levi pulls his legs up on the couch and holds onto Eren. They walk into a room and a book falls off a shelf and a piano begins to play. Levi whines again, rubbing his face on Eren’s shoulder. He freezes when they’re a gross noise. “Eren?”

“Yes?”

“What was that?”

It’s only now Levi notices Eren’s afraid too. “I don’t know.”

Eren walks down a hallway and his hard jerks off his mouse when there’s a loud noise like a rockslide. “I don’t wanna walk toward the light,” he mutters when he has to play again.

“Do it,” Levi mumbles against his shoulder.

“You’re more scared than I am!”

“Do it!”

“I am!”

Neither of them know why they’re still sitting here. Eren continues playing, leaning into Levi a bit. After opening another passageway, there’s a banging sound. “Find somewhere to hide!” Levi shouts.

“Are you sure something’s following us?”

“It sounds like it, I dunno!”

“I’m gonna keep going.”

There’s a growling noise.

“Eren~”

“I’m running!”

“Eren!”

Eren opens a door and the monster is on the other side. They both scream and Eren slams his laptop shut. They pant and stare at the computer in silence.

“You are never playing that again,” Levi growls.

“Yes sir.”


	218. Day 218: Prince

Petra yawns and then sneezes again. Eren wipes her nose while Levi tries to look for a book he hasn’t already read to her today. “You don’t need a book Daddy,” she says. “Just tell me any story.”

This is day number two of her fever but it’s gone down a bit since yesterday so Levi would rather not take her to the doctor unless something serious happens. It’s better that little kids get sick, he knows, it means their immune system will be better when they’re older. He just doesn’t like the idea that his baby has to be hurting like this.

He sits at Petra’s feet, Eren is kneeling on the floor beside her bed. “Once upon a time,” Eren begins. “A great, jovial King and a slightly hyperactive if well-meaning queen, adopted a little boy, and shortly after, a little girl who became brother and sister and were the greatest prince and princess the king and queen could have asked for.”

Levi smiles. “The prince and the princess were very fond of each other, the princess was the only person who knew how uncomfortable the prince was around too many people, and the prince knew how much the princess wanted a little bit more freedom.”

Eren continues. “They grew up mostly happy, with a few bumps caused by their parents’ loving them so much; you see the prince had a very reserved personality and the princess just wanted to get out of the house sometimes so they didn’t always like doing all of the things their parents had planned for them.”

Levi adds, “When the prince grew old enough to live on his own, he and his friends began planning a trip abroad. Naturally, the princess wanted to join in as well but what the prince didn’t know what that she had not received permission from the king and queen to go.”

“Oh no,” Petra says. “What did they do?”

“When the prince and princess came home the king and queen kicked her out so she went to live with the prince. The princess had considered going to live with her boyfriend, the prince of a neighboring kingdom, but she thought she would be comfortable with her brother instead. They were quite happy, the prince and princess, best friends in fact, so the prince was a little sad when his sister moved out a few years later.”

Eren continues, “However, one day the prince was reunited with a boy he’d met as a child and they fell in love.”

Levi smiles. “Everyone was happy for several years; the princess discovered she was with child and the prince married the boy.”

“What does “with child” mean?” Petra asks.

“It means she found out she was going to have a baby,” Eren replies.

“So what happened next?”

Levi sighs but tries to keep his spirits up. “The princess’s lover died soon after the prince was married. Stricken though she was, she tried to stay happy for at least she still had her child to look forward to meeting and she had many friends to help her through such a sad time.”

Levi stopped so Eren picked up for him. “Shortly before the child was to be born, there was a terrible accident and the princess was hurt. Her baby was saved, a little girl, but everyone was still very sad about the princess’ passing.”

“She died?” Petra asks, her voice sad. “This is not a very good story.”

“Sorry hazelnut, it gets better, I promise,” Levi says, ruffling her hair.

“When the prince met the baby,” Eren says. “He fell in love with her right away. He knew immediately that he had to take care of that little girl since her parents couldn’t. He’d been adopted as well so he knew the importance of a good family in the absence of your real one.”

Levi chuckles and adds, “The prince’s husband was not very happy about such an abrupt decision, of course. However, when he saw how passionate the prince was about adopting the princess baby, he couldn’t say no. So the prince named the baby after the princess and they became their own happy family.”

“What happened next?” Petra asks.

“Well,” Eren drawls, smiling at her. “The little girl didn’t have a mommy so she called her parents Daddy and Papa.”

“And her Daddy always called her hazelnut but never told her why.”

“And she was very sweet, even when she had a cold.”

“And she wanted her hair very long like Rapunzel’s.”

Petra gasps, her face lighting up. “The little girl is me!”

Eren chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Was that a good enough story?”

“That was a great story!” she says, hugging her teddy bear.

Levi smiles. “Will you go to sleep now?”

“Hmm,” she thinks, tapping her chin with her index finger. “ _One_ more story!”


	219. Day 219: Sketch (High School AU)

Levi notices Eren’s been sketching around him a lot.

There was a time when the brunette would hide hi sketchbooks whenever Levi came over but slowly, they’ve been strategically lain in places he knows Levi will see. Of course, that’s not to say the shorter male will look at them, he wants to ask but isn’t sure how; the books are obviously personal to his boyfriend so he thinks it might be intrusive to just start looking.

Sitting on the couch one day, Eren finishes a sketch and closes the book. Levi glances over, expecting Eren to have put it on the coffee table, a gentle suggestion for _someone_ to pick it up, but instead he holds it out for Levi to take. “Eren?” Levi asks.

“I want you to see,” Eren replies. “You’ll look, won’t you?”

“If you want me to,” Levi replies, hesitantly taking the book from his boyfriend.

He’d expected it to be heavier for some reason, but it’s just bound paper, not a brick. He opens the cover and the first page is lyrics to a song Eren started writing scrawled across the page, all jumbled and smashed together. When he turns the page, there’s a small drawing of a cartoon sunflower. Levi smiles and turns the page again, his mouth opens slightly. It’s a sketch of him, a little rough around the edges and missing a few details but he can definitely make out his own face. “You drew this?” Levi asks.

“That’s just the first one,” Eren replies, watching Levi’s expression closely.

Levi flips through more pages, there are drawings in all sorts of styles (some better than others but all of them infinitely better than anything Levi could really do), many of them are of characters from TV shows, or still lifes, but the one subject Eren always goes back to is Levi. The quality of the drawings of him just goes up the more of them Levi finds in the book, and there are so many subtly different expressions and poses.

One in particular made Levi blush because he was naked and asleep, his comforter bunched at his hips the only thing protecting his modesty. Eren had drawn every detail about the way Levi looks; the way he holds cups, the way he stands, the way he sits, his resting face, his lively face, the way his hair falls both before and after he combs it. Everything.

The last sketch in the book is Levi’s profile watching TV just a few minutes ago. He kind of thought he looked like shit today but something about the way Eren drew him made him rethink that. “Wow,” he says, closing the book.

Eren is still watching him. “I know they’re not that great bu –“

“Not that great? Are you kidding me? You’re fantastic!”

Eren stares at his face for a moment. “I thought you’d think it was creepy I watch you so much.”

“Well, maybe a tiny bit,” Levi replies. “But mostly I think it’s cool you can draw like that.”

“Really?”

“Why don’t you show everyone your drawings?”

Eren shrugs. “Well I can’t show my mom this books cause you’re mostly naked in that one drawing and I don’t want her yelling at me.”

“Then show her one of your other ones,” Levi says, getting up and walking over to Eren. The brunette stares up at his beautiful boyfriend as he gracefully moves to sit on his lap, handing him his sketchbook back. “You really are wonderful.”

Eren kisses him. “Thank you.”


	220. Day 220: Fever (Canon Verse)

Levi has no idea what the _fuck_ he’s supposed to do. The brat is always overly warm but he’s never been this _hot_. He’s sweating and his breathing doesn’t sound right and _what the hell are they going to do if he dies_? Hanji thinks it might just be a side-effect of all his transformations for tests recently but Levi can’t really say he cares _why_ it’s happening. He just wants Eren to be better again.

He soaks another rag in ice water and rests it on Eren’s forehead. He managed to convince Erwin that he and Hanji are the only people that should be taking care of him. They don’t know how vulnerable Eren is like this so theoretically it could be easy for someone to kill him if there’s no one else around.

Levi watches Eren sleep silently. For such a stubborn kid, he’s surprised its taking this long to kick his fever, though he supposed that supports the idea that this was caused by his titan. His titan powers would’ve healed a physical injury by now so it stands to reason they could also fend off a cold easily.

Levi doesn’t like this at all.

Eren coughs and his eyes slide open. He glances over at Levi. “Why the long face sir?”

Levi frowns, Eren’s voice sounds like he’s been driving gravel. “There’s no face,” he replies. “Go back to sleep.”

“You look worried,” Eren says, blatantly ignoring Levi’s command.

“I can write you up for insubordination you know.”

“While I’m sick?”

“I think Erwin would take my side anyway, you need rest.”

“I’m still in bed, I can’t rest any more than that.”

“Sleep.”

Eren watches Levi with a small smile on his face. “Anyway, I’m glad I woke up with you here.”

Levi isn’t sure what possesses him to ask, but he does. “Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Levi rolls his eyes, chalking that one up to Eren being delirious. “Just go to sleep.”

Eren yawn, coughing again. “Yes sir.”

After that Levi only leaves the room to shower until Eren is better two days later. He’s thoroughly forgotten about anything Eren told him while he was sick, much to the chagrin of the brunette who had hoped Levi had taken him seriously with his confession.

He’ll just have to find a different way to tell him.


	221. Day 221: Ponies

Eren is surprised when he gets to Levi’s apartment and finds his boyfriend watching _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ___. “Tell me this isn’t going to be a thing now,” he says.  


He notices that the dishes are only half done, as if he stopped in the middle. “What?” Levi asks as the commercial break starts.  


Eren facepalms. “Why are you watching My Little Pony?”  


“I’m curious about it,” Levi replies with a shrug.  


“Why?”  


“I heard about these people called “Bronies” from Hanji. They’re these guys who –“  


“I know what they are.”  


“I wanted to see what the appeal was.”  


Eren stares at him for a moment. “So,” he says, sitting down. “Have you figured it out yet?”  


Levi shakes his head. “I think I need to watch a few more.”  


“How many have you watched so far?”  


Levi thinks for a moment. “What time is it?”  


“Like six-fifteen, why?”  


“I’ve been watching since noon.”  


Eren’s jaw drops. “You’ve been watching this all day and you still don’t know why people like it?”  


Levi shakes his head, nonchalant compared to Eren’s complete shock. “I mean, it’s really cute and it’s kinda funny sometimes but a lot of these characters get on my nerves.”  


“Like?”  


“Pinkie Pie’s voice is annoying. And I don’t really get why people like Rainbow Dash so much, she’s not quite as awesome as everyone seems to think she is.”  


Eren just shakes his head. “Do you like any of them?”  


“Applejack.”  


“Applejack?”  


“You know, the blonde, orange one with the apple cutie mark and the hat.”  


“I know, but why?”  


Levi shrugs. “She’s cute.”  


“You’re weird.”  


“Well excuse me.”  


They watched the rest of the marathon, both of them trading complaints about how annoying some characters were and how there were too many commercials for a kid’s channel. It wasn’t until it was nearly eleven o’clock when the last episode for the night ended that they realized they hadn’t eaten dinner.  


“Is Applejack still your favorite?” Eren asks as he microwaves a steamable bag of vegetables.  


“Yeah,” Levi replies, heating up some leftover pork chops, from dinner the night before, on the stove. “But I do like that little pony Scootaloo too.”  


“I like Spike.”  


Levi frowns. “Don’t you like any actual ponies?”  


“Well, I like Applejack’s brother.”  


“Any girl ponies?”  


Eren sighs. “You better not laugh.”  


“Why?”  


“Cause I like Pinkie Pie.”  


Levi eye twitches. “You traitor.”  


“What?”  


“Her voice.”  


“It doesn’t bother me.”  


Levi just shakes his head and covers the porkchops so they cook a little faster. “The marathon is continuing tomorrow.”  


“We gonna watch again?”  


“Do you want to?”  


They stare at each other. In the silence, neither acknowledge how much they wanna watch more of that show.


	222. Day 222: Puppy (Werewolf AU)

Levi was surprised to find a sleeping dog on his front porch when he got home from work that night. After an exhausting, irritating workweek he was ready to kick the dog out of this way and tell it to go.

Until he realized it was a puppy, not just a small dog, and it was injured. And there’s supposed to be a blizzard tonight. He sighs, annoyed at himself for caring, and picks it up before unlocking his door and going inside. He grabs a spare blanket to lay on his couch before resting the dog on it. He thinks for a moment that it actually looks kind of like a wolf but he just chalks it up to the breed looking similar and goes to change out of his scrubs. 

He walks back out to find the puppy isn’t on the couch anymore, but limping toward the door. “Hey,” he says. The puppy freezes and looks back at him. “You’re hurt,” he says. “And it’s snowing, I’ll let you go in the morning after I look at that cut on your leg and feed you.” 

He’s not sure if the canine can understand, but it seems to, limping back over to the couch and unable to get back up on his bad leg. Levi lifts it back up, reminding himself to eventually check if it’s a boy or girl. It’s probably just the injury on its leg but he’s never seen a puppy this low energy, almost like it’s upset over something. Levi examines the cut and gets a growl from the pup when he accidently touching it. “Oh, you do make noise,” Levi says. “Hold on, I think I have some disinfectant and gauze in the closet.” He blames it on being a nurse, but he has a rather large and full stocked first-aid kit in every closet of the house. Even if it is usually only him here. He sits back down and dabs disinfectant on the puppy’s cut, even despite the quiet growling. He’s pretty sure it won’t bite him or it would’ve already. He wraps some gauze around it, loosely so it won’t restrict movement, and goes to put the first-aid kit away again. 

The puppy stays on the couch, just lying there sadly. Levi sits on the floor in front of it and pets it. “I dunno what you’ve been through tonight,” Levi says, though he’s not sure if it’s even comforting. “But you’re safe now, we’re the only one’s here.” 

With that, the puppy closes it eyes and Levi tries to find something to eat. His small kitchen has next to nothing of nutritional value (he’s usually eats in the hospital cafeteria because it’s convenient so it’s easy for him to forget to buy groceries). Luckily he at least has some lunchmeat still within the sell-by he can give the dog to eat, but what for himself? There’s a frozen dinner in he thinks he’s had since he moved in, a box of Kraft mac n cheese he doesn’t feel like making, some milk, a couple eggs, some ice cream, some frozen uncooked chicken, some frozen vegetables, and some leftover salad from yesterday’s lunch. 

He grabs the salad and a fork and goes to eat on the couch. There’s never anything good on TV this late so he puts on some dumb cartoon channel and the puppy’s ears perk up. He lifts his head and starts watching the TV. Levi cocks an eyebrow. Do dogs watch TV? Is that a thing? Especially because this puppy appears to be a stray what with its lack of a collar and tags, Levi is confused. He almost changes the channel but the puppy makes a noise that almost sounds like a laugh so he gets curious and leaves it on. 

The puppy wags it tail when the opening music for the next episode comes of and Levi can’t help but smile at how cute that it. “Hey,” Levi says, putting down his now empty salad container. “You want something to eat now?” 

The puppy lets out a quiet yip so Levi goes to get the lunchmeat. The puppy sniffs the bologna like he’s confused by it for a moment but when he takes a tentative bite his eyes seem to light up and he happily eats the rest of the slice. Levi feeds it the rest of the pack while petting it. 

By now Levi realizes it’s midnight and he’s been up since around four-thirty. He gets up again and stretches, switching off the TV. The puppy looks sad but Levi doesn’t want to leave the TV on all night just for a dog. He pets it once quickly before walking to bed. He’s about to turn his lap on when he sees the puppy sitting in the doorway, whimpering quietly. Levi sighs and pulls the blanket back again. “C’mere,” he says. 

The puppy wags its tail and runs over, getting comfy on the bed beside Levi. Levi ends up petting it until he falls asleep. 

… 

Levi wakes up to the sound of running and howling. 

But not from a dog. 

Oh no, he thinks. 

He peeks an eye open to see a little boy rolling on the floor grabbing at his tail. There are dog-like ears on top of his head poking out from messy chestnut hair. Levi’s eye twitches. Where did the puppy go? And where did this child come from? Somewhere in the back of his mind he already knows, even before he notices the bandage on the child’s arm where the puppy’s cut had been. He sits up and clutches his head like he has a headache. 

There’s a gasp and the side of his bed dips and the child jumps up, he makes himself comfortable lying across Levi’s lap. “Good morning, master!” he says excitedly. “My mummy called me Eren but she said when a human took me in they should pick my name! What do you want to call me?” 

Levi stares at the small, naked child on his lap, already exhausted at the prospect of taking care of him but knowing he can’t just kick him out now. He sighs and pets the child between his ears (Levi notices that his hair is covering where human ears would be and he doesn’t want to know if they’re there or not) and smiles as gently as he can. “Eren is fine,” he says. 

Eren wags his tail happily. “Thank you, master.”


	223. Day 223: Desire (Smut Sunday #32) (Incubus!Eren)

It was late.

He should have been in bed by sundown yet Father Levi still stood beneath the giant cross above the pulpit where he led mass every day. He prayed. Over and over he prayed for forgiveness for anything he could think of, he just wanted these dirty thoughts to disappear.

Each night for the past few weeks, in the twilight of his slumber, he has had dreams of a strange man. This man wore no clothes and at Levi’s first glance seemed to have wings like a bat, hooves like a horse, horns like a ram, and a long, pointed tail, however it was evidently just Levi’s imagination. That man had dark tanned skin with shimmering gold tattoos painting his body, his hair was dark and curled just at the tips, the eyes shined a bright red, and he had this smell. A horribly enticing smell that made Levi’s nether regions swell with a lust he’d long tried to suppress.

Each night in these dreams that man would crawl over Levi in his tiny bed and whisper dirty things to Levi in this deep, wonder voice; he would not touch him, however. The man said it was part of his game to make his prey beg. The man also said Levi was one of very few people he could coax into cumming with only his voice without making them beg for real sex first.

Earlier this very evening he had cried in his prayer, thinking these dreams must be visions from Satan. He prayed that his Lord would take the dreams away.

He was about to turn in for the night when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned but he saw nothing. When he turns back, there was someone standing in front of him. “Evening Father,” beckoned that deep, familiar voice.

Levi nearly cried again. The man was real. And he did indeed have all those strange parts, plus pointed canines Levi hadn’t noticed before. Levi tries to remember the prayer that exorcist told him, holding up a cross between himself at the creature. The man grabs Levi’s wrist. “Your prayers will not hurt me, holy man.” Levi dips his hand in the nearby basin of holy water and flicks it at the man’s face. “Neither will your blessed water.”

“Who are you?” Levi asks, backing away.

“What?” the man asks, slowly stalking him down the aisle. “You still think I’m Satan? The big man downstairs would be so disappointed to know you humans think he has time to waste coming up here to seduce a holy man.”

Levi is startled. “Then who are you?”

The man shrugs. “I am an incubus,” he says. “I don’t have a real name but you can call me Eren if you’d like, Levi~”

“H-how do you know my name?” Levi asks, afraid, as his back hits the door.

“I’ve been watching you, Father,” Eren says, resting his hands on either side of Levi’s head. “And you have nothing to fear, there are no gains in me killing you, I want something else.”

Levi swallows, afraid to ask. “What?”

“Your innocence.”

“My –“

“Yes, holy man, your virginity.”

“But why?”

Eren shrugs. “We incubi and our sisters the succubae are in the business of sex, you must know. Some have goals only to rape, you know. My personal goal is to get as many innocent people to succumb to me as I can. It’s a fun game, you see; the hunt, the triumph, the knowledge that they will never experience human sex as pleasurable as I am likely to provide. It’s only a plus that I could say you are man and also a Priest.”

Levi tries his best to ignore the heat pooling in his loins. This is so wrong. He’s meant to be celibate, he’s meant to set an example. He cannot be violated in such a way, and by stranger no less. But he’s so beautiful, and he smells so wonderful, and his voice is peeling away Levi inhibitions like his never thought possible.

He can’t breathe.

Eren cocks his head at him. “Are you alright?”

Levi collapses onto the floor, rocking and clutching the cross around his neck, praying.

Eren kneels beside him. “Isn’t this what confession is for, Father? Doesn’t your religion say another holy man died so you may sin and be forgiven?”

“I am their leader,” Levi says. “I must be perfect. I must not lie. I must not take more than I need. I must not –“

Eren grasps Levi’s chin. “You can have one night, Father.”

Levi watches as the horns, the wings, the hooves, the tail, and the horns disappear again. If not for the eyes, the tattoos, and the teeth, Eren would appear to be any ordinary man, Levi thinks. He is an unholy, a creature who has the experience of so many bodies etched into his shimmering skin, Levi thinks wryly that God would be proud this incubus waits for his prey’s permission for sex before claiming them.

Levi is afraid that the man will claim him anyway if he refuses again. Eren reaches out and rests a hand on Levi’s waist. “Come now, Levi, I know that ache between your legs has to be getting to you after all these nights of no touching.”

Levi grits his teeth, it’s true the ache is hard to ignore. “I’m fine,” he mutters.

“So if I remove your robes right now, your cock _won’t_ be begging for any kind of attention?”

Levi looks away from him and tries to stand, begins walking back to the pulpit, if he stays near that man any longer he knows he’ll give in. Eren appears beneath the giant cross in a puff of golden smoke. “Do you believe I am a personification of your desire, Father? Or am I a curse?”

“You’re annoying is what you are,” Levi replies. “Go away.”

“Not until you cum for me, Levi~”

Levi’s stomach turns with the lust he feels when the incubus says his name. He disappears from beneath the cross and suddenly Levi realizes he’s cold, his robes are dropping to floor. Eren is knelt in front of him. “See? You do want my Father, I knew you did.”

Levi feels rage in his heart. “How can I not?!” he shouts. “You’re lust on legs! I’m so disgusted with how much I want you I can’t think straight.”

Suddenly the man in behind him, pressed right against his back, whispering in his ear, “All you have to do is say yes, Father~”

Levi wants so much to lean into the man behind him. Wants the aching to stop, want to stop waking up with his seed spill all over his groin. He just wants things to be normal. He stares up at the cross above the pulpit, feels the cool metal of his personal cross against his chest. God would forgive him for one night, wouldn’t he?

Levi leans into the man behind him. He’s disgusted with his own lungs as he breathes, “Yes.”

Immediately Eren’s hand snakes around Levi’s hip to grasp his aching erection. “Ah!” Levi cries.

Eren’s other hand presses down on Levi’s shoulder gently, guiding him onto the floor. Levi rests on his hands and knees as Eren’s fingers, wet with some slimy, unknown substance, begin playing with Levi’s entrance. He stares at the cross, praying forgiveness with every burning touch to his virgin skin.

His head drops between his shoulders when one of Eren’s thick fingers finally slides inside. It’s the strangest feeling at first, like he’s trying to relieve himself, but it quickly escalates into this pleasurable burn that makes his erection ache more. “What are you doing?” he forces himself to ask.

“You wouldn’t know, would you?” the incubus asks quiet, as if to himself. “This is preparing you. For this kind of sex to be good you have to prepare first.”

Levi back arches as Eren presses in a second finger, curling and uncurling them in a beckoning motion. After that he scissors them until he can get them far enough apart to push in a third finger. Levi feels shame as he thrusts his hips back onto the incubus’s hand, but whatever fluid he used is making everything so hot he can barely stand it.

Then, suddenly, it’s as in Eren found a magic button into of Levi. The raven priest screeches from the sheer pleasure of the touch. Levi turns his head to look back at Eren. “Wha – what was that?”

Eren smirks. “ _That_ is why more men should try sex this way.”

“Do it again,” Levi demands immediately.

“I will, just hang on.”

Eren pulls his fingers out and Levi almost complains until he feels something thick and blunt press against his entrance instead. It is absolutely coated in the fluid Eren had on his fingers before, making Levi want to thrust back against it just so he can feel it inside again. Eren pulls Levi hips back on him slowly, impaling Levi one short inch at a time until the priest thinks he’ll go mad from the sensation.

Once Eren’s hips are pressed firmly against Levi’s ass, Levi rolls his hips, the pleasure almost overwhelming, the head to the incubus’s cock is pressed right against that spot inside Levi that makes him crazy. “Please~?” Levi finds himself moaning.

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “The holy man _wants_ to be fucked now?”

Levi drops his head in shame. “Please?”

“With _pleasure_.”

Eren pulls his hips back and slams back inside Levi, his grip on the raven’s hips nearly bruising in its pressure. Each motion lands a hit squarely onto that spot and Levi cums only a few motions in, loud and feral and leaning up to wrap his arms behind him around Eren’s neck. “Yes~” Levi moans as Eren fucks him right through it and keeps going.

Levi thrusts back against him enthusiastically, growing hard again.

Eren’s rough, pounding thrusts stir Levi up so completely the short man forgets where he is. Who he is. In that moment Father Levi is not a priest, or even himself, he is pleasure and lust. He is desire. He is nothing but the hot sensations below his waist. But then Eren pulls out for a moment and lies down. “Ride me, Father,” is as he says.

Levi obliges without a second thought, just wanting that huge cock filling him again.

He seats himself on it immediately, impatiently and starts bouncing on that member inside him like he’ll die without it. The motions lack any finesse but neither partner care, their minds so cloudy nothing matter but that their bodies remain in contact.

Eren growls, gripping Levi’s hips again, pulling him on and off faster. “Touch yourself _Levi_ ,” he demands so Levi does.

“Ngh~” the holy man moans. “Oh my, Eren~”

The incubus spills inside Levi, thick fluid in such quantity some squirts out on the sides of Eren’s cock. Levi cries out, manic as he cums again, shaking and panting.

They are still for a moment until the incubus pulls out, letting Levi collapse where he will, cum leaking unhindered from his well-abused hole. Eren stand, his wings and things all reappearing. “That was fun Father,” He says.

Levi, with a head clouded by exhaustion and desire, cannot reply, or even move. He passes out before he can even get one last look at his incubus.

…

Levi wakes up in his bedchamber. “Another dream,” he mutters.

He pulls back his blanket he expects to find his lap covered in his seed as he has every morning recently. He is surprised when he finds bruises on his hips instead, and a note tucked under his thigh.

_Pray for me, Father, if you wish to have a repeat of our little adventure. I’ll be listening._


	224. Day 224: Keep (Werewolf AU)

Levi watches Eren over both their bowls of mac n’ cheese. By all means he looks like a normal kid, a little more hyperactive with a few less table manners but Levi could forgive that, he thinks. “Where is your mom, kid?” he asks.

Eren pauses his sloppy eating, a dark looking taking over and then disappearing so fast Levi isn’t sure he saw it. Eren give him a tiny smile. “I don’t know,” he says. “Our pack was attacked so she left me on your doorstep and then ran off to find my dad.”

“Did she saw she would come back for you?”

“She said not to count on it. She told me to pretend to be a dog until I could find someone to look after me.”

Levi has countless questions but suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Eren’s eyes change first, just before he leaps of his chair and changes into a wolf puppy again, growling at the door. “Quiet,” Levi says. “It’s probably Hanji.”

Eren changes back. “Who’s Hanji?”

“My best friend,” Levi says, going to answer the door.

Eren follows, hiding behind Levi as the door opens. “Who’s your best buddy in the whole wide world?” she asks.

“Isabel,” Levi replies immediately.

Hanji gasps. “I’m telling Erwin you changed your mind!”

“Go tell that damn doctor anything you want, I guarantee he hasn’t got the free time to care.”

Hanji frowns. “ _Anyway_ ,” she says. “It ought to be me, seeing as I just did your grocery shopping for you, _again_.”

“Why do you even know I need groceries?”

Eren peeks out from behind Levi and Hanji’s eyes immediately zone in on him. “AWW!” she exclaims. “Who’s this?”

Eren, startled, accidentally turns into a wolf again, hiding behind Levi again. Levi rolls his eyes and picks the puppy up. “Eren, introduce yourself.”

The pup whines.

“Eren~”

Eren changes back, arms wrapped around Levi neck and he watches Hanji sideways. “Hi Ms. Hanji,” he says. “I’m Eren.”

“Good boy,” Levi tells him so Eren blushes.

Hanji can barely contain her excitement. “Where did he come from?!”

“Can you just bring in my damn groceries?” Levi asks.

“Right!” Hanji starts to move the bags she piled outside the door inside.

Levi sits Eren back at the table to finish eating while he and Hanji put food away. “What are you going to do with a child?” Hanji asks.

“I thought he was a dog at first, I didn’t know he was a kid until this morning.”

“I mean, I know you work in the pediatric ward but raising a child is different than making sure sick ones are comfortable all day.”

“I know that,” Levi says. “But I don’t know what else to do with him, his pack was attacked last night so I don’t know where his parents are.”

Eren sinks into his chair and his ears flatten against his head. Levi immediately feels bad for bringing it up. “Master… doesn’t want to keep me?” he asks quietly.

Levi and Hanji both stare. Levi sighs and walks over to kneel on front of the boy. “I just don’t know if I’m the best person to take care of you is all.”

“But Master fixed by arm and gave me food and let me share the bed.”

Hanji makes a happy noise from the other side of the kitchen. “You let him into bed? You’re too precious, you can’t kick him out now.”

Eren hugs Levi around his neck. “I love you Master, don’t make me leave.”

It almost breaks Levi’s heart, he sighs and hugs the child back. “Okay,” he says. Eren’s fluffy tail wags.

Hanji grins. “By the way, is that your shirt he’s wearing Levi?”

“Yes Hanji,” he says. “I don’t just have kids’ clothes lying around to put on him.”

“So take him shopping,” she replies.

“With those ears and that tail? I don’t think so.”

“My mummy says they’ll go away when I have more control over transforming,” Eren says, petting his tail.

“Hm,” Hanji says. “Well, I can go pick up a few things for him to try on if you want.”

“That would be great,” Levi replies.

Hanji says her goodbyes and goes back to the store. “She’s nice,” Eren says, going to six on the couch.

“Usually,” Eren replies, sitting beside him.

Eren changes into a wolf and lays on Levi’s lap instead. Levi smiles and pets him.

Yeah, he definitely doesn’t want to get rid of this.


	225. Day 225: Worry

Eren can’t seem to stop pacing. Levi gets more annoyed with every step he takes across their bedroom. “Just come to bed, Eren,” Levi mutters, face half buried in his pillow.

“I can’t _sleep_ ,” he replies. “Our baby is out there all on her own! What if she needs something? What if she gets in trouble? What if she calls and neither of us wake up to answer?”

“You are literally the lightest sleeper I’ve ever known,” Levi says. “You’ll definitely wake up if she calls.”

Eren stops pacing and crosses his arms, frowning at Levi. “I expected you to be more upset about this.”

“She’ll be fine, Eren,” he says, sitting. “She’s on her way to London not a volcano.”

“But she’s all by herself.”

“For now, but you know she’s staying with friends when she gets there. You’ve met them, even.”

Eren frowns and sits on the edge of the bed. “Her wanderlust isn’t going to stop here either.”

Levi pulls on Eren’s shoulder so he lays down and Levi can pet his hair. “She’s _our_ daughter, Eren. She can handle herself; with my wit and your stubbornness she’s set already. Not to mention those self-defense lessons she got from Mikasa _and_ her generally very charming personality.”

Eren closes his eyes. “Why won’t you just let me worry?”

Levi smiles and kisses his cheek. “Because you don’t need to. She already called before she boarded the plane and she said she’d call again once she met up with her friends.”

Eren sighs. “This is her first time this far from home. And for this long.”

“Judging by the way she was talking, if definitely won’t be the last time she does this either.”

Eren groans and gets under the covers, cozying up to Levi. “It’s time like this I wish I were a woman.”

Levi snorts. “Why?”

“Because then we could have another baby.”

“You want to go through the hell we both watch Petra go through every time she has a period just so you can have a baby?”

“I guess I would be a little old for that anyway.”

“ _That’s_ the only reason you don’t really want to?”

Eren is quiet for a moment. “We could adopt.”

Levi shrugs. “Only problem is we’re both pretty busy people.”

Eren sighs and frowns. “I don’t think we could ever have a kid that was as good of a baby as Petra was though.”

“No probably not,” Levi replies. “Most babies don’t sleep as well as she did as soon as she did.”

“It would be nice though,” Eren says, slipping an arm around Levi. “Having a baby around again.”

Levi watches Eren in the dark and smiles. “We’ll talk about it after Petra comes home. Make sure it’s not just you missing her.”

“You mean it?”

“You might even convince me to get you a puppy this year.”

Eren sits straight up, grinning. “You know what kind of dog I want, right?”

Levi sighs. “Get back down here and go to sleep or you’re letting me get a cat instead.”

Eren pouts and lays back down. “You’re so mean, Levi.”

“And I’m fucking tired but you’re keeping me up, now to go to sleep.”

Levi holds Eren and closes his eyes. Eren kisses both of Levi’s closed eyelids. “Night,” he says.

When Eren closes his own eyes he feels Levi’s lips press against his forehead. “Night, brat.”


	226. Day 226: Mattress

“I already hate this,” Eren says.

“We haven’t even gotten to the store yet,” Levi replies.

“Mattress shopping just sounds really boring.”

Levi glances at Eren. “You made me go couch shopping before we were even living together and you’re going to complain about me bringing you mattress shopping with me when you share my bed?”

“I just don’t want to is all,” Eren grumbled.

When they finally pull into the parking lot, Levi turns off the car. “It won’t be that bad I promise.”

“Sure,” Eren says, getting out of the car. “My only problem is the beds in the stores don’t always feel the same once you get one home.”

“That’s why we’re coming here specifically to look at a Sleep Number.”

Eren stares at Levi. “Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Aren’t they super expensive?”

“Yeah but it’s totally worth it,” Levi replies as they walk in the store. “Do you realize how much of your life you spend sleeping? It’s essential to have a good bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren replies, glancing at all of the beds in the showroom. “Are there really differences in all these beds or do they just put them out here to give people the illusion of having a real choice?”

“There are differences,” Levi says. “They just mean more to older people than babies like you.”

Eren frowns. “I’m not a baby.”

“Sure you’re not,” Levi replies, laying down to test out the bed he wants.

Eren lays beside him. “Fuck this bed is hard.”

Levi rolls his eyes, “You have a remote over there, adjust the settings.”

Eren finds the remote and starts playing around with it. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, beginning to sink in.

“Hmhm,” Levi chuckles. “Is that good or bad?”

“This is suddenly very comfortable,” Eren replies, closing his eyes.

When he opens them again a sales person is silently looming over him. “Ah!” he shrieks.

Levi’s eyes snap open as well and he sits straight up, looking at the woman who scared Eren. She laughs. “Sorry,” she says. “I just came over to make sure you didn’t fall asleep.”

“It’s alright,” Eren replies, calming his racing heart.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asks.

“I think I want this one,” Levi says. “But can we have a few more minutes to test it?”

“Sure,” she says cheerfully. “Would you like me to go get the paperwork together?”

“Go ahead,” Levi says.

As soon as she turns her back Levi rolls over on top of Eren, effectively pinning him to the bed. “What do you think?” he asks quietly, rolling his hips into the younger man’s. “Can you imagine me fucking you on this bed?”

Eren blushes. “We fucked in a public bathroom before, I don’t think the kind of bed we have matters.”

Levi chuckles. “Good point,” he says, sitting up. “But seriously, do you like it?”

Eren nods. “It’s better than that super hard contraption we have at home.”

Levi rolls his eyes, getting up just as the saleswoman comes back. 


	227. Day 227: Break Up (Jumper AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't actually like this movie that much but instant teleportation is a really cool concept.

It never ceases to amaze Eren how crowded New York City is.

Normally he hates crowds. And busy cities, for that matter, but his favorite doughnut shop is here and he’s in the mood for one of their peanut butter and jelly doughnuts. He’s not sure yet if he wants to jump home after getting his doughnut or if he wants to jump around some more. He might jump to the top of the Empire State Building to eat.

While he’s waiting in line he catches the scent of a familiar cologne and his good mood takes a slight decline, it’s familiar but the way it’s mixing with the natural smell of the person wearing it is just different enough he already knows the person wearing it isn’t who he’s looking for. He looks up anyway. No, that’s definitely not him. He’s disappointed despite already knowing it wouldn’t be.

Levi always hated cities too.

And after the way they broke up Eren has no idea what the raven would do if they saw each other again. Maybe it’s better if Eren goes right home today. He gets his doughnut and walks back outside. He looks for an alley or someplace where there will be fewer eyes on him and jumps home.

Or, at least he tried. He clenches his jaw, he’s thinking about Levi too much.

He stares at the red door leading inside Levi’s house in Manchester. Or what he hopes is Levi’s house, he hasn’t seen him in a month so it’s possible he could’ve moved. Levi has never really liked staying in one place for too long. He turns to leave when suddenly he hears the door behind him. He turns, wanting to say something but his throat swells with more tears he doesn’t want to cry when he sees Levi standing there.

“Eren,” is all he says.

“I – uh...” Eren turns and walks away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here.”

“Wait!” he starts to jump but Levi grabs his wrist.

He drags both of them back to Eren’s tiny apartment. Levi clutches his chest and breathes deeply to keep from vomiting. “I forgot how dizzy that makes me,” Levi mutters.

“Sorry,” Eren replies, avoiding looking at the shorter man. “I can take you back home now.”

“No!” Levi says, a little too quickly. Eren forces himself to look at Levi. “No, I need to talk to you.”

Eren’s only taken one bite out of his doughnut but he sits it on his coffee table. “I think you made it perfectly clear you don’t want to see me anymore.”

Levi frowns at him. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” he says. “You’re always jumping to conclusions without hearing me out completely.”

“So talk,” Eren says.

“I didn’t say I wanted to break up with you,” he says. “I just need you to slow down a bit. You rush into everything and always forget that I need time to adjust to things.”

“What does that even mean, Levi? Cause it sounds like you don’t want me around.”

“Of course I want you around!” Levi replies. “But you asked me to marry you _completely_ out of the blue and I don’t know if I’m ready for that Eren.”

Eren frowns. “Why not?”

Levi shakes his head. “I need time to think.”

“You had an entire month to think.”

The sudden ferocity on Levi’s face takes Eren back for a moment. “I had an entire month to worry if you were okay! You disappeared Eren. And it’s not like you have a cell phone for some ungodly reason and we both know you have your columns backlogged for at least three months ahead of time so it would take at least that long for me to see if you really truly were gone. For all I know you could’ve jumped yourself into space and froze and asphyxiated you’re yourself! I thought you might’ve done something crazy and you wanted me to think about _marrying_ you?”

Eren is silent.

Levi stands up and paces, what he always does when he’s frustrated. “The jumping I can deal with,” he says. “It can be fun for me too when I feel like it and you’re willing to take me with you. But you make so many snap decisions you’re giving me whiplash.”

“I can’t fix my impulsiveness.”

Levi looks at Eren and sits back down. “You could start by giving me a chance to catch up.”

Eren looks at Levi. “I’m sorry I disappeared so suddenly.”

“Never do that again.”

Eren looks back down at his lap. “Can you forgive me?”

“No,” Levi replies, crossing his arms. “But you can start trying to make it up to me if you’d like.”

Eren smiles at him. “How?”

“Well,” Levi says, picking up Eren’s doughnut and taking a bite out of it. “A nice meal in Italy would be a grand place to start.”

Eren smirks and takes Levi’s hand. “Get ready,” he says.

Levi smiles and closes his eyes as Eren takes him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't anyone tell me this happened? : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSkfCm26fLM


	228. Day 228: Blow (Royal AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm horribly late, /now/ I'm posting links to my friend as I cosplaying royal Levi and Eren:   
> (Part 1) : http://snoellecosplay.tumblr.com/post/96044370579/shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on-titan-royal-au-part-1  
> (Part 2) : http://snoellecosplay.tumblr.com/post/96047287099/shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on-titan-royal-au-part-2
> 
> I'm the Eren and my friend's Levi :3

Mikasa knows her brother and his fiancée are both in the castle. They have to be, all the horses are still in the stables and the groundskeeper says he hasn’t seen anyone leave since the end of the party this morning; neither prince among the crowd.

It’s nearly lunchtime and the king wants the entire family present to talk about the wedding but the princes are nowhere to be found. The king requested that Mikasa search them out only so the rest of the staff in the castle would not begin to panic in their absence, however, her patience was wearing thin with each noise she heard that sounded like Eren’s voice.

As she nears a corner, she sees to shadows run further down the hall and a giggle that is most certainly Eren’s. She runs ahead, but she’s too late. She heard a door close but she can’t be sure which one. It’s the guest hall, so she supposes Levi’s room must be one of these.

She walks up to the first door on the right and listens.

The first door on the left.

The second door on the right.

The second door on the left.

Nothing.

Then suddenly, a sound like something being shoved against the last door on the right. She runs over but the door is locked. She almost shouts to ask if they’re okay but she hears Eren giggle again and then there’s a moan from a second voice. Mikasa is confused for a moment until she hears, “Fuck, Eren, just like that~” followed by a wet noise.

Mikasa’s eyes shoot wide and her face goes completely red but she’s so mortified she can’t make herself move even as Levi’s moans get louder. She runs back around the corner she came from just as she hears Levi get off. She presses her back to the wall and tries to figure out what exactly she just heard. Sex, her brain supplies, but she thinks it was that mouth sex her tutor explained to her during her lesson on reproduction.

She hears the door open and she just hopes her face isn’t too red as she walks. “ _Stop_ Levi, we’ll be late for lunch~” Mikasa is _positive_ by Eren’s tone that he doesn’t actually care if they miss lunch altogether.

She keeps walking as she hears them turn the corner and then freeze. She looks behind her to see Eren’s flushed face and she’s hyperaware of her own. “We’ll not speak of this,” she says and turns on her heel to keep walking.

Eren and Levi wait until she’s a ways ahead of them before heading to lunch as well.


	229. Day 229: Hours (Pop Star Levi)

**14 Hours**

Eren claps his hands as Levi finishes the last song in his set for the night.

Eren isn’t actually at the show, he hasn’t been to any of the shows on this tour, but after a very long phone call to Erwin, Levi’s manager, he manages to get a livestream set up so he could see some of the shows.

Levi had tried to get Eren to come on tour with him but the tour started right before Eren’s last semester of school and he had a lot of work to do that he wouldn’t be able to do if he left with his long-time boyfriend. Tonight was one of _many_ nights he wished he would’ve gone.

He misses Levi like hell.

On the upside, Eren thinks as he goes to put his ice cream back in the freezer, tonight is the last night on the tour so Levi will be on his way home soon. Hopefully. If he doesn’t get dragged into doing a hundred different things for Erwin first. And he’s also like a ten hour plane ride away so…

Eren sighs and sits back down to watch the encore.

 

**13 ½ Hours**

All Levi wants is a goddamn bottle of water when he gets offstage after the encore. He can already tell he strained his voice on that last song so he’s just glad it’ll be at least another month before Erwin will pushing him to start working on his next album.

“Great job, Levi!” Hanji says, handing him his water.

Levi downs over half the bottle all at once. “Thank you,” he says.

“That was a lot,” she says. “What? Is Erwin rationing water again?”

“No, all the bottles were too cold earlier.”

Hanji makes a face. “Sorry. The rest of the crew prefer their water cold.”

“I know.”

“What’s the plan now? Going to any parties?”

“Nope,” Levi says, walking toward his dressing room.

Hanji gives him a confused look. “Then what’re you doing?”

“Going home.”

“That’s it?”

Levi pauses. “I’m looking for Erwin cause he has my plane ticket _and then_ I’m going home.”

“Why?”

Levi looks back at her. “I have a date.”

 

**12 Hours**

Levi usually calls after his shows. Eren is worried.

Not for his safety, if an international pop star would’ve died suddenly he would’ve heard about it by now somehow or another, but for something else. What if Levi didn’t want to come home? What if he realized how ordinary Eren is compared to all the amazing people he gets to meet every day and doesn’t want to come back?

He frowns and checks his phone again.

He wants a text at least.

 

**12 Hours**

“Erwin, why is my phone broken?”

Erwin gives him a sheepish face. “The intern dropped it in the ice bucket with the water bottles.”

Levis eye twitches. “Why did your intern have _my_ phone?”

Erwin looks away so avoid the death look Levi is giving him. “I’ll buy you a replacement, don’t worry about it.”

Levi sighs and pockets the dead electronic. “You’re missing the point Erwin, I need to call Eren.”

“You’ll see him when you get home, does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, you’ve seen how he gets. I know for a fact you were on the receiving end of his rage when he wanted to see my shows. If I can’t talk to him then –“

“He’ll be fine, Levi.”

Levi makes a face at him and shakes his head. “You’re such an asshole.”

“No, unlike for your phone, it costs a fuckton of money to make calls overseas on my phone so it’s only for absolute emergencies.”

Levi sighs and sinks in his seat. “At least we’re on our way to the stupid airport.”

Erwin watches out the window. “He’ll be fine.”

 

**10 Hours**

It’s been three and a half hours since the show ended and Levi still hasn’t called.

Eren doesn’t feel well.

He’s aware his behavior is slightly obsessive, Levi is probably on his way back, but he can’t help himself. He lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling. It’s been so long since he’s seen Levi in person he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He’s been trying to decide what to do when Levi comes home for months. Things ranging from going to surprise him at the airport to waiting in bed in lingerie.

Nothing really feels right though so he stays where he is and tries not to be too anxious.

 

**6 Hours**

Erwin fell asleep almost immediately after they were in the air. Levi has never been one to sleep while travelling but this particular trip it isn’t because of his control issues on planes.

He’s worried about Eren goddamnit.

He was a junior in college when they met, when Eren was a freshman. Eren’s dorm was across the hall from his and they ended up in the same songwriting class somehow. Eren wasn’t a vocalist like Levi, he played piano, cello, guitar, clarinet, saxophone, and knew how to play the drums though he didn’t often because he found it exhausting.

His talent made Levi jealous if he were being honest. He could sing and play piano but that was about it. He knows Eren has a bit of an inferiority complex about how famous Levi is now but it’s actually Levi that feels inferior.

He has to remember to tell Eren that when he gets home.

After a shower and some kissing, of course. He can’t wait to be back in his own bed again.

 

**3 Hours**

Eren turns on Levi’s first album to try and distract himself.

He’s feeling lonely and having Levi’s voice filling to too-big-for-just-him house makes him feel a little better; at least since Levi’s pillow doesn’t quite smell like him anymore. He sighs, he’s comfortable but he can’t quite sleep. He hasn’t slept well since the last time Levi agreed to FaceTime him in bed. The only reason they didn’t do that again is Eren woke up crying because he forgot Levi wasn’t really home.

Eren curls up around Levi’s pillow and tries not to cry.

 

**45 Minutes**

“Just call for a goddamn _taxi_ , Erwin, I don’t care anymore I just want to go home!”

“If you say so.”

 

**30 Minutes**

Levi gets in the taxi, trusting Erwin to take care of any of his things that weren’t in the one suitcase he decided to bring with him personally.

He gives the man the address and rubs his temples as the car rolls away from the airport.

**5 Minutes**

He pays the man and gets his suitcase, so consumed by his joy at being home he doesn’t even care how rude he must seem to the taxi driver.

 

**4 Minutes**

He walks in the house to find it mostly dark and one of his albums plays. He sneers at his voice from his earlier music.

 

**3 Minutes**

Quick pit stop in the bathroom before going to find Eren.

 

**1 Minute**

“Eren?”

The brunette groans, thinking it’s another dream. He doesn’t want to wake up.

“Eren.”

He groans again and his eyes loll open lazily. He looks at Levi but it takes at least a whole thirty seconds before he processes the face above him. His eyes tear up and he tackles Levi in a hug immediately, smushing their faces together in a long-awaited kiss. Levi smiles and hugs Eren back, relishing in their suddenly shared body heat. “I missed you so much,” Levi mutters into the brunette’s hair.

“I’m definitely going with you next time.”


	230. Day 230: Fish (Smut Sunday #33) (Mermaid AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacle dicks. That is all.

Eren hates mating season.

All the other guys go all gaga over which girl’s eggs they want to fertilize and all the girls get to sit and watch the whole catastrophe like they’re the masters of the universe. Eren thinks absently that it’s probably a good thing merwomen adapted to only having one child at a time every five years because if they had children like the other fish had children there would be _way_ too many of them.

And anyway, Eren has never been interested in the lady fish. He’s heard that there are other merfolk like him, men and women who aren’t interested in the opposite sex, but they used to be very uncommon. That said, there have been several to pair off from the group of young when he was a child; Ymir and Historia, Berthoult and Reiner, and when Jean and Marco disappeared earlier this year everyone assumed they went off to be alone together.

Which left Eren kind of alone in that sense. The only time he ever left their pod was during mating season (because fuck the females were annoying when they were ready to be mated) and there usually weren’t many others around when he did.

So he explored. He wants to go up to the surface but he doesn’t think he can swim away that fast today if a land-walker spots him. He just swims, wherever the tide takes him is fine, he just wants to ignore how lonely he feels. But then, through the water, he spots something. Turquoise and shimmering. It’s bigger than the fish he usually sees around here so he swims up to get a closer look. His eyes widen, it’s another merman.

He’s swimming slowly, like he’s just looking for something to do. Eren smiles and gets closer, intending to say hello when he turns and locks eyes with Eren. The pink-tailed merman freezes and stares at the man with the turquoise tail. He’s beautiful.

Eren can’t explain it, but it’s the first time in he’s ever _needed_ to be near someone.

The man swims up to Eren and takes his hands. Eren doesn’t realize right away because his eyes are still locked with the other man’s, but they’re swimming in a circle together, not unlike the mating dance Eren has seen the others do back home. He smiles and leans in to press his forehead against the other man’s. “I’m Eren,” he says quietly.

“Levi,” the merman with the turquoise tail replies.

The continue spinning and Levi leans in to kiss Eren, who blushes when his tentacle starts creeping out. “I’m sorry,” he says. “It never –“

“Shh,” Levi replies, taking his hands from Eren’s and resting them on the brunette’s waist as his own tentacle snakes out and twists with Eren’s.

“Ah~” Eren moans at the contact.

The lengthy appendages twist and writhe around each other as the young men pull each other closer, smashing their mouths together roughly. A hot feeling coils tighter and tighter inside Eren until he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Ngh~ Levi, I –“

“Just let go, love,” Levi replies, kissing him again.

Suddenly, as though he’d been struck by lightning, Eren tenses and he experiences the single greatest feeling he’s ever felt, hot and relieved and like his blood is rushing. His tentacle spirts think white fluid, going way too sensitive. Levi’s arm’s tightening around him as his own tentacle does the same.

Eren holds onto Levi tightly, both of them almost completely still as their tentacles untangle and retreat back inside their bodies. Levi leans his head on Eren’s shoulder. “I really fucking hope you aren’t a jerk,” Levi says.

Eren chuckles. “Why?”

“We’re mates now, duh.”

Eren blushes and shoves his face in Levi’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he says, smiling. “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the fish that these two are probably most closely related to do not in fact have dicks.


	231. Day 231: Freddy

“Tell me you’re not playing another horror game,” Levi mutters.

“I am indeed playing another horror game,” Eren replies with a smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you watch this time if you don’t want to.”

Eren says that, but he plants himself on the couch right beside Levi. “I hate you,” the raven says.

Eren grins at him.

“What’s this monstrosity called?” Levi asks.

“Five Nights at Freddy’s.”

“Like Freddy Krueger?”

“Not even close.”

“So what’s it about then?”

“I’ve been told you play as a night guard guy at a place like a Chuck E. Cheese where the animatronics move.”

“Great.”

Eren chuckles as Levi goes back to working on some paperwork he brought home. Eren turns the sound down a little so he doesn’t bother Levi too much. However, it’s Levi who ends up looking up at Eren’s screen when his boyfriend jumps at something. “What?” he asks.

“Uh oh,” Eren says, panic in his voice.

“What?”

“I lost one of them!”

“What? Who?”

“One of the things!”

Eren flips through the camera screens in a panic and before, with shaking hands, he moves the check the lights inside the doors in the room. “Fuck! Why aren’t the lights working?!”

“Try the doors!” Levi shouts.

“Fuck, they –“

They both scream as the animatronic’s face takes up the screen and a scream sound effect screeches. Eren frowns at his computer and Levi punches his shoulder and shoves him. “Why the _fuck_ do you keep playing these _fucking_ games?!”

Eren laughs, shutting his laptop and hugging Levi. “Sorry,” he says. “Maybe we should try scary _movies_ instead.”

“Fuck you,” Levi replies, looking away.

Eren starts to let go but then suddenly they hear their door rattle. “Oh fuck…” Levi whispers.

“On three?” Eren whispers in reply.

“One.”

“Two.”

…

“They never lock the door,” Erwin mutters, jiggling the handle again.

“Three!”

Erwin hears running, but no one comes to the door. He sighs and texts Levi.

_One of you come get the door right now. You left a vibrator on your desk again._


	232. Day 232: Cap (Werewolf AU)

Eren runs back and forth across the house excitedly. “Walk! Walk!” he chants happily.

Levi is still drowsy as he pours his coffee into a travel mug and picks up Eren’s leash. At least until Eren gets a handle of his ears it’s easier for Levi to take him out as a puppy when he has too much energy to just play in Levi’s tiny backyard. Eren changes into a puppy and Levi puts a leash on him. Eren frowns at him. “Sorry kiddo,” Levi says. “You have to wear it or else I’ll get in trouble.”

“Master?” Eren asks as they walk to the door.

“Yeah?”

“Why can’t I play with the other kids at the park?”

Levi looks down at him and sighs at the slightly disappointed look on the puppy-child’s face. “You still can’t control your ears yet,” he says. “And I’m not comfortable having strangers know what you are.”

Eren looks at the floor. “Okay,” he says.

Levi feels a kind of sadness tug on his heart. He takes Eren’s leash off. “Go get dressed,” Levi says.

“Huh?” Eren asks.

“I have to go find something, get dressed,” Levi replies.

Eren does what he’s told while Levi digs around in the closet. “Ready, master!” Eren says, hopping behind Levi.

“When we go out,” Levi says. “You have to pretend I’m your dad, understand?”

“Okay Papa!”

“Papa?”

Eren looks sheepish. “That’s what I called my dad.”

Levi gets back out of the closet and puts a Batman baseball cap on Eren’s head, flattening his ears. “Can you still hear me alright?” Levi asks.

Eren grins and nods. “Yes sir!”

“Good. Now do you think it’ll stay on or do you want me to pin it to your hair?”

“Um, pin it please?”

Levi finds bobby pins and tugs them into the stitching in the hat and Eren’s hair. “Is that alright?” Levi asks.

“Yes!” the child nods.

Levi smiles at him and gets up. “Alright, let’s go to the park.”

“Yay!” Eren runs over to the door and swings it open.

“You forgot your sneakers,” Levi chuckles, carrying them over.

Eren sits on the steps outside the house and lets Levi help him ties his shoes. “Thank you,” he says.

“C’mon,” Levi says, taking Eren’s hand to walk to the park.

Eren skips more than me walks, not that Levi minds. He thinks absently that Eren is really cute with that hat on. When they get to the park, Eren lets go of Levi’s hand and runs over to play with the other kids there. Levi sits on a bench to watch, suddenly just a little bit lonely.

He smiles when he notices Eren keeps looking back for him, even while he’s busy having fun.


	233. Day 233: Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to school sucks x.x
> 
> Posts on Tuesdays and Thursdays will start being later in the day than usual.

Eren is awake an entire hour before he even has to wake Petra up. He watches TV to try and keep his mind off what he’s going to have to do later but he can’t so he lays there and frowns and stares at the TV but absorbs nothing. Levi comes down fifteen minutes before they have to wake Petra up. “You poor baby,” he says, sitting beside Eren.

“Shut up,” Eren mutters. “I’m just sad, okay?”

“I know, I’ll probably be feeling that later too,” Levi says.

Levi finger-combs Eren’s hair, waiting to see if he’ll cry early or not. It’s looking like not but he has very little faith in his husband keeping it together. They hear little girl feet running around upstairs and they know Petra must’ve woken herself up; whether with anxiety or excitement they don’t know yet. Eren just knows he wishes he could’ve been up there to hug her right after she got up.

They listen while she goes into the bathroom to wash up so Levi gets up. “Guess I’ll start breakfast,” he says. “What do you want?”

“Oreos,” Eren mutters in reply.

Levi shakes his head, chuckling. “You can’t have Oreos for breakfast.”

“Not with _that_ attitude.”

“Fine,” Levi says.

A few minutes later there’s a stack of Oreos on a napkin for Eren and Levi is making pancakes for himself and Petra. Eren opts to go upstairs to see if Petra is getting dressed. “Morning Papa!” she says when he peeks into her room.

“Morning sweetie,” he replies. She’s still in her pajamas but the outfit she wants to wear today is laid out on her bed. He checks quickly to make sure all her clothes match (she’s only five, he can trust her to dress herself but picking her own clothes is iffy) but they do so he stays in the doorway. “Daddy’s making you pancakes for breakfast.”

“Yay!” she says excitedly, stripping in a way only a little kid can so she can get dressed.

“We’ll be waiting downstairs for you, alright?”

“Okay Papa,” she grins at him and he almost cries; not for the last time today.

Eren sits in the kitchen with Levi and lowers his head onto the table. “Ugh,” he says.

Levi rubs Eren’s back while he waits to flip this batch of pancakes. “It’ll be fine,” he says.

“No it’s not,” Eren says. “After this is first grade, then middle school, then high school, and _then_ she’ll expect us to _let her_ move out! This is all moving too fast for me Levi~”

“Yes because a five year old is suddenly going to jump into being a full grown adult who can manage her own household.”

Eren frowns at him. “Don’t act like you’re not upset.”

“I am,” Levi says. “But one of has to at least _pretend_ to be rational.”

Eren rests his head back on the table as Petra starts making her way downstairs. “Morning Daddy,” she says as she walks into the kitchen.

Levi bites the inside of his cheek to keep from “Aww-ing” at how cute her outfit is; a black, white, and red tiered skirt with a matching long-sleeve shirt and headband with a bow on it. “Morning hazelnut,” he replies.

She sits across from Eren and kicks her feet while she waits for her pancakes. “Wassamatter Papa?” she asks.

“Nothing,” he says, putting on a fake smile as he sits up to look at her. “I’m just still tired.”

“Then you should go back to sleep,” she says, matter-of-factly. “Daddy can take me to the bus stop.”

“Daddy doesn’t want to take you alone,” Levi says, giving her a plate on pancakes already cut up for her.

She starts eating. “That’s silly Daddy, you know the way home from the bus stop.”

Eren glances at Levi who is taking longer than he should to bring his own pancakes to the table. “It’s okay sweetheart,” Eren says. “I want to go anyway.”

They eat mostly in silence, save for the crunch of Eren’s cookies. When it’s time to go, Levi and Eren almost get up at the exact same time. Levi gets her lunchbox and Eren gets her backpack from the closet before they walk outside together. Petra is very much unbothered while both of her parents are _this_ much closer to losing it with each step they take away from the house.

The wait in like torture, Petra looks for bugs under rocks while she waits but both of her parents lean on each other in sad silence, Eren makes sure he’s already holding the camera so he doesn’t forget to take pictures.

When the bus finally rolls up, Petra takes her backpack and her lunch and kisses each of her fathers’ happily. “Bye bye,” she says and runs to the bus.

Eren only has the presence of mind to snap one picture, when she turns to wave at them from the steps, before she’s gone. He takes Levi hand and immediately starts crying as Levi pulls him back toward home. Levi doesn’t cry until they’re sitting on the couch with Petra’s favorite show on at the exact _wrong_ moment.

“This sucks,” Eren says.

“Absolutely,” Levi replies.

“You better not leave me to go to work today.”

“I’m not.”

On the other side of the room, Levi’s cell phone dings with a text message from Erwin.

_Since you haven’t called yet I’ll just assume you aren’t coming in today. Have Petra call me when she gets home, I need to know if she saw you two cry this morning._


	234. Day 234: Stare (Teacher/Student AU)

Levi’s seat is in the back corner of the classroom.

Which is perfectly fine by him, English is an obnoxiously easy subject anyway so it’s not like he needs to sit closer to his favorite teacher to understand the material. In fact, he loves sitting in the back, because of how his desk is positioned he’s a little bit behind the last seats in all the other rows so no one but Eren can see what he’s doing usually.

A fact that he uses to his advantage whenever he gets bored.

Which is a lot.

Like right now.

As one of their units they have to read a play so, to keep things even mildly interesting, Mr. Jaeger assigns parts to whoever wants to ready that day and they read for the period. However, it’s _Brighton Beach Memoirs_ , which Levi has already read _and_ seen on Broadway so he’s bored by his classmates’ much more mediocre renditions of each other the character. Especially with that one kid who sits in the front who won’t read the curse words even though they’re part of the script.

So he sits with his book closed and keeps his eyes fixed on his teacher who is sitting on his own desk, listening. As soon as Eren’s eyes land on him, Levi smirks. Eren cocks an eyebrow. Slowly, Levi slides a legs from beneath and slouches in his seat a bit so Eren can see between his legs.

Slowly he trails a hand up from his knee to his crotch and clutches gently, making a sex face at his teacher.

Even from across the room Levi can see Eren’s eye twitching as he pulls his lip between his teeth.

He doesn’t move his hand any but he rolls his hips as if he were riding Eren and he changes his faces up, never breaking eye contact with the older man. He watches as Eren gnaws on his lip so Levi tries to smirk before stuttering his hips for a moment and mimicking what he feels like his o-face looks like.

Eren chokes to cover a moan as he double over to cover the no-doubt obvious erection tenting his pants. The class is silent as they watch him resituate into having his legs crossed. “Keep going,” he says.

Levi bites the inside of his cheek to fight back a giggle.

A girl in the front asks, “Are you alright Mr. Jaeger? That cough didn’t sound too good.”

“I’m fine,” he replies, clearing his throat. “I just inhaled some… saliva, I think.”

The class resumes their reading and Levi resumes his stare. Eren doesn’t look at him again until he asks him to stay after class.


	235. Day 235: Heat (Vampire AU)

There is no question how much Levi likes the rain. Any excuse not to be forced to stay locked up in the castle during the day is a good one. He’s never had an easy time getting to sleep, after all, even since he turned Eren. He’s always been had an uneasy soul, he supposes. But sitting on the roof in the rain when he knows it would be just a few hours before daybreak on a normal day, it feels sort of peaceful.

Eren will probably yell at him again for letting himself sit outside cold and wet like this but it’s worth it. Silence makes him think too much so the noises of heavy raindrops shattered against the rooftop is just the kind of white noise he needs to focus.

In his head he goes over the dozens of times he’s listened to Hanji drone on about heat cycles and soulmates and how if he’s never felt those things before they would definitely start once he was together with his own.

He has been afraid of that for a really long time.

What if when he and Eren are together nothing happens? What if they both turn out to be the same types? Alphas can’t be with alphas and omegas can’t be with omegas. What if he isn’t good enough?

He tucks his head between his knees. Somehow his instincts are telling him his first heat cycle is going to start soon and he knows what to expect but he’s afraid it won’t go quite right.

Even if he knows Eren _adores_ him and would do anything for him, just as he does in return. He wishes there were more vampires around for him to talk to but the only other omega he knows personally is Petra and he suspects she would just be going to sleep about now.

He looks up at the sky, lighting striking far in the distance.

Heat cycles turn into babies, he knows. But babies don’t always survive to be born. He’s so surrounded by death as it is he doesn’t know if he could handle that. He feels sort of lost and sort of hungry but he doesn’t feel like looking for a meal right now. He sort of just wants to let the rain embrace him in the cold until his nerves start to subside.

He gasps when warm arms wrap around him from behind. “What’re you so sad for?” Eren asks against the back of Levi’s neck.

The shorter man shrugs.

Eren moves so his legs are on either side of Levi and he can get a better hold on his lover, gently laying kisses across the back of his neck. “You smell extra good right now?” he mutters.

“You can eat if you have to,” Levi replies.

Eren shakes his head. “Not like that, exactly.”

Levi leans his head back so the rain can hit his face. Eren leans up to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he says.

Levi feels a strange pulse in the lowest part of his stomach that tells him they both have to be naked _right now_. He worms out of Eren’s hold so he can stand and takes the brunette’s hand. “Let’s go to bed,” he says.

Eren lets out a breath like he’s smelling something new and his eyes flash the same red they do when he’s hungry. “Okay,” he replies, getting up instantly.

By the end of the day, Levi is no longer quite sure what he was afraid of.


	236. Day 236: Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't in the main verse but I don't really know what to call it -.- oh well

Eren wakes up to something rutting against his ass.

He peeks one eyes open, yup still in bed. He blinks a few times and notices Levi’s arm around him, only his clutching the blanket. And the rutting continues. Eren turns his head to see his boyfriend is completely naked with rabbit ears sprouting from his head and a deep blush across his face. “Levi?”

Levi looks up and jumps back. “Sorry!” he says. “I can’t help myself.”

Eren yawns and sits up, taking in his shivering bunny boyfriend. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” Levi replies. “I just woke up with my heart racing and wanting to fuck literally anything with a hole.”

Eren reaches out and tickles one of Levi’s new ears. “Notice these?”

Levi’s eyes go wide and he tries to look up. “What are those?”

“Ears, it looks like.”

Levi jumps out of bed and looks for a mirror. He ends up running to the bathroom. “Oh my god!” he shouts.

Eren gets up. Levi is plastered against the wall across the mirror, staring at his reflection. Eren has to keep from laughing at how strange it seems that his boyfriend is naked and scared and horny with rabbit ears right now. “What did you do last night?” Eren asks.

“I dunno,” he replies. “Last thing I remember I was at Hanji’s house and she brought out this old bottle of some kind of alcohol with the Chinese zodiac on it.”

Eren drapes a blanket over his boyfriend. “The rabbit is one of the animals of the zodiac you know.”

Levi’s eye twitches. “So this is Hanji’s fault?”

“I’m not saying –“

The phones rings and Eren gets to it before Levi. “Eren?” Hanji asks. “Erwin and I are on our way over.”

“Why?”

“I may have accidentally given everyone at my party magic liquor.”

“Is that why Levi’s a rabbit now?”

“He’s actually a rabbit?!”

“Well, he’s got the ears and the temperament of one.”

“So he’s okay?”

“He’s fine,” Eren looks at Levi who looks like he wants to murder someone. “It’s probably better if you don’t come over right now.”

“Why?”

“He looks like he wants to kill you.”

“Right,” she says. “Okay, change of plan, I’ll be looking for a way to fix everyone.”

“Okay.”

“See you later!” she hangs up.

Eren nudges Levi toward the exit of the bathroom. “Hanji’s trying to fix it so go relax, okay?”

“Only if you let me fuck you.”

Eren blushes. “Okay.”

Levi drags Eren to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, you guys leave super nice comments all the time and I just want you all to know I want to reply but I never have /any/ idea what to say except thank you -.-


	237. Day 237: Bed (Smut Sunday #34) (Teacher/Student AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day early birthday present to meeee~

Levi stays in his seat while Mr. Jaeger watches the other students file out of the classroom. “My house or yours?” Eren asks once the door is closed.

Levi has to stop and think. “My mom is off today.”

Eren tosses him a key. “Wait for me at my house then and make sure you’re ready when I get there.”

Levi clutches the key like a lifeline and gets up from his desk. Eren’s face is serious and doesn’t betray any emotions; it makes Levi feel like he’s overstepped some boundary so he doesn’t want to say anything but, “Yes, sir.”

He likes the way it looks like Eren shivers when he says that but before anything else happens he rushes out of the room to get to his car. He thanks every deity he can think of that it’s Friday so his mom will probably just assume he went to Hanji’s after school and won’t ask where he actually was. Eren lives about a half an hour out of town, he says it’s because he doesn’t want to accidentally run into students outside of school hours. Levi’s just glad his lover’s neighbors won’t recognize him as a student when he walks into his teacher’s house.

The inside of Eren’s house is surprisingly clean, in Levi’s opinion, for a bachelor’s house. Especially since he’s seen how cluttered the older man’s desk can get. He shrugs it off and walks to Eren’s bedroom. He sighs contentedly as he lays on Eren’s bed, it’s probably his favorite place to be anymore; super comfy mattress, high thread-count sheets, a nice, plush comforter – whether they’re fucking or not Levi _really_ loves this bed.

Enough to fall asleep in without realizing.

…

“Levi~” coos a gentle voice.

He groans and tries to pull a blanket over his head but he realizes there’s no blanket on top of him to pull. Where is he? He blinks his eyes open and is startled to notice Mr. Jaeger on top of him. “Wha –“

“Shh,” Eren presses a finger over his mouth. Levi bites his lip and doesn’t finish his question. “Now, why was my little boy being so bad in class today?”

Levi can’t meet his eyes. “I don’t know, sir.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow and gets up. “Alright then, bad boys who can’t remember what they do wrong aren’t allowed to play.”

“Wait!” Levi says, sitting straight up. “I – uh… I tried to tease you in class and almost made the other students see you with a boner.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “What else?”

Levi’s blanks. “What?”

“I asked you to do something before you left and you didn’t do it.”

Levi’s eyes go wide. “I’m so sorry!” he says. “I wanted to get ready for you but your bed is so –“

“No excuses, Levi,” Eren says, shaking his head and tutting. “But I’ll accept your apology because you’re such a cute sleeper.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now,” Eren says. “What are you going to do to make it up to me?”

“Anything,” Levi replies.

Eren pulls his shirt off and drops his pants. “Strip and suck me.”

Levi is off the bed in moment, tearing his clothes off and kneeling, petting Eren’s hips and thighs while lapping at Eren’s half-hard dick. “That’s a good boy,” Eren says, combing Levi’s hair with his fingers.

Levi takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently. Eren leads forward to get something and when he stands back up he presses a bottle of lube into Levi’s hand. “Get ready.”

Levi continues licking Eren’s erection while squirting lube onto his fingers without looking. Once his fingers are sufficiently covered he moves his clean hand back up to hold onto Eren and wastes no time shoving one finger inside himself. He moans around the erection in his mouth while moving his finger around inside his entrance.

Eren’s grip on his hair gets a little tighter at the sensation. Levi pushes a second finger inside, ignoring the drool that spilling from the sides of his mouth. “Fuck, Levi,” Eren moans. “Are you ready yet?”

Levi pulls off and bends himself over the bed, pulling his fingers out. “Come on,” he says.

Eren moans at the sight of Levi like that and doesn’t hesitate to lean over the younger man, reaching around his chest to tweak the nipple rings Levi got for him. Levi moans, arching into Eren’s hands. When he got them pierced he wasn’t expecting them to be this sensitive but god it he glad they are. “H-hurry,” Levi whines. “Please, fuck me.”

Eren slides his hips up against Levi’s ass, grinding there. “This want you want?”

Levi growls, trying to push back. “Yes! Please shove your fat dick inside me before I explode.”

“Hmm,” Eren hums, pushing the tip right up against Levi’s entrance and rolling his hips. “By the look on your face earlier I’d say you already did.”

“I’m sorry I teased you earlier just, please!” he sobs.

Levi shouts as the head of Eren’s dick breeches his entrance, he’s not prepared enough but he _so_ doesn’t care through the haze of need he’s been feeling for days. “Fuck, Levi~” Eren moans. “I would’ve given you more time if I knew you were this tight.”

“Shut up and get on with it,” Levi growls.

Eren holds Levi’s hips and pushes and pulls carefully so he doesn’t hurt the smaller man. Levi groans, burying his face and balling his fists in the sheets. “Mr. Jaeger~” he moans. “Harder, please~”

Eren’s hands move from Levi’s hips down his legs where he grips pale thighs above the knees. He steps back and hauls Levi up so the younger man’s back is against his chest and all his weight shoves Levi’s down on Eren’s cock. Levi screeches at how deep his lover suddenly is and reaches his arms back to hold onto Eren’s neck. “Fuck yes!”

Eren rolls his hips a few times like that just to keep hearing Levi’s loud moans before moving so his back is to the bed and letting himself fall onto it. “Ride me like this,” he says.

Levi is happy to comply, sitting up and throwing himself up and down on Eren. “Shit~ Ah! Eren! So close!”

Eren picks up and drops Levi’s hips as the younger man loses pace. “Me too!”

Eren comes first, hips stuttering up into the raven’s as Levi falls backwards on Eren’s chest and cums as well.

After a long moment of shaking in the afterglow, Levi says, “Fucking hell.”

“That good?”

Levi nods and rolls off Eren, cuddling into his side. “I’m going back to sleep now.”

Eren chuckles and pets his hair. Levi _really_ loves this bed.


	238. Day 238: Hunt (Vampire AU)

After his heat is finally over, Levi sleeps for nearly an entire day.

He wakes up to an empty bed unsure what time it is. When he sits up, there’s a dull ache in his lower back but other than that feeling completely fine. When he yawns, one of his fangs accidentally scrapes the inside of his lip so he knows he has to eat but he’s unsure if he quite has the energy for that yet.

He gets up and pulls on pants and a shirt lazily, not bothering to button the shirt up. All he really wants is to find Eren.

He leaves his room and goes downstairs to see in Hanji is around; he finds her tinkering with something in her lab. “Good morning sunshine,” she says cheerfully.

“Where’s Eren?” he asks immediately.

Hanji chuckles. “So eager,” she says. “He asked Erwin to take him hunting.”

Levi freezes. “He actually –“

“Yeah,” Hanji replies. “It’s like all that trouble he had killing things is completely gone. Even when I told him we have raw meat in the kitchen, he insisted he go out.” Levi fights back a frown. He was kind of enjoying Eren only wanting to eat from him. “I think it’s because you two officially know who’s who now,” she says. “When I found out I’m alpha, for the first few days after my first mating with Moblit it was like I could’ve taken on the entire world and won. I suspect it has something to do with hormones but I’d need more new alphas to test and there aren’t many around here.”

Levi lingers in the doorway, unsure what he should do to wait.

“Anyway,” Hanji says. “In a few weeks we can start testing to see if you’re with child after all those hours of noise up there.”

Levi blushes. “Shut up, I’ve never had sex like that before.”

“Hmhm,” Hanji chuckles. “I know, it was just really funny. Mike practically ran out of here when your smell started getting around the mansion.”

Levi’s face goes even redder. “You could smell me?”

“Well yeah, alphas are naturally very sensitive to the smell of omegas in heat.”

“Great,” Levi mutters, rubbing his face.

Hanji walks over and hugs him. “It’s not a bad thing,” she says. “Just be thankful all the alphas in the house at the time were already mated so none of us tried to go after you.”

“Don’t touch me,” Levi mutters half-heartedly.

The front door opens and Levi hears growling immediately. Hanji backs off and suddenly Levi is pulled into a new pair of arms. He smiles against Eren’s shoulder as he’s picked up off the ground and spun in a circle. “You’re finally awake!” Eren says excitedly.

“Morning,” Levi replies.

Eren kisses him before pulling him back toward their room. “C’mon,” he says.

Levi follows without complaint, just happy his lover returned home safe.


	239. Day 239: Lab (Vampire AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been in the mood for this au lately ^_^' heh heh

Eren is _not_ a patient man. In a half-hour period he paces back and forth the foyer nineteen times, up and down the main stairs fourteen times, and outside the front of the mansion seventeen times.

And still Levi is in Hanji’s lab. With the door closed. That door is never closed.

Things had been going so well for them, Eren started hunting on his own and they’d been so happy. However, two nights ago Levi woke up feeling like his head might split in half and didn’t want his mate anywhere near him. Eren felt put-out, to say the least.

But more that his own sort of selfishness he was worried. Levi has never shut him out like this. But when Eren considers that they’ve barely been together six months, he thinks that there have to be things he doesn’t yet. He wants to know everything but they still have a long road ahead so they’re no use in trying to learn everything at once.

He at least wants to know the important things. Like why Levi would want to see Hanji before him. He sighs and sits on the bottom step of the staircase where he can still see the door to Hanji’s lab.

What if Levi would rather be mated to Hanji? When Eren was getting lessons about alphas and omegas from Hanji, she told him that alphas could have more than one omega but omegas couldn’t have multiple alphas. They haven’t had sex since Levi’s heat so what if Levi didn’t like it and would rather be with someone else?

Eren buries his face in his arms; he doesn’t even want to think about that.

…

“Yep, that’s definitely a baby in there,” Hanji says with a grin.

Levi chews the inside of his cheek and pets his belly. There’s nothing there yet but he likes to think the fetus knows somehow. “What are the statistics?” he asks immediately.

Hanji cocks an eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

He locks eyes with her. “What’s the likelihood it’s going to die before it’s born?”

Hanji’s smile falters. “Levi –“

“Just give it to me straight Zoe,” he insists, his eyes holding more intensity than the bespectacled woman has ever seen in him. “I need to know.”

“Well,” she says. “You’re aware of the finicky nature of pregnancy in humans; generally it goes well but miscarriages are _very_ common before the woman even knows she was pregnant. For us it’s even more finicky because of the changes in our internal organs when we –“

“Get on with it.”

“Based on the number of years it’s been since your body stopped being human, I believe you’re in the right age for your body to stop wanting to reject a child.”

Levi is quiet for a moment. “So it’ll be fine?”

Hanji fiddles with her glasses, cleaning one of the lenses with her shirt. “I wouldn’t have a party just yet but I’d say since that baby is developmentally almost a month in he or she will probably be fine.”

Levi tries to bite back his grin but he can’t help it, he bends over and hugs his stomach, small tears squeezing from his eyes. Hanji chuckles. “What’re you crying for?”

“I’m happy goddamnit,” he mutters.

Hanji gets up and stretches. “On that note, I advise you to go back to bed until we can get you something to eat, those headaches won’t stop until you’ve got a solid meal in you.”

“Okay,” Levi says, getting up to get a tissue to wipe his eyes.

Tissue in hand, he opens the door to leave only to be swept off his feet by a familiar smelling man and taken upstairs. He’s pinned on his back to the bed, Eren sitting on his hips so he can’t go anywhere. “Eren, what –“

“Why’ve you been ignoring me?” Levi picks out the hurt in the brunettes eyes immediately. It’s only a moment before Eren realizes that those are tears on Levi’s cheeks. He backs off immediately, regretting his irrational decision to haphazardly kidnap his lover from the doorway of Hanji’s lab. “I’m sorry!” he says. “What happened?”

Levi sits up, rubbing his eyes. Eren rubs his back gently. “It’s nothing bad,” he promises quietly. “Hanji and I were just trying to figure out what all these sudden headaches are about.”

“And?”

“I’m slightly anemic.”

Eren blinks at him. “How is that possible? You eat nothing but blood and you fed from me the night before they started.”

“Well,” Levi drawls, unsure how to word this since he wasn’t really given time to think about it. “I’m pregnant or whatever.” He stares at his lap while Eren stares at him. He’s startled to be pulled into a tight pair of arms. “Eren?” He feels hot liquid drop onto his hair. “Oh no,” he says, leaning up to wipe Eren’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Don’t you cry too.”

“I’m happy goddamnit,” Eren says, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder.

Levi smiles, not quite having the heart to ruin the moment by telling Eren that is exactly what he told Hanji. “Good,” he says quietly instead, petting Eren’s hair.


	240. Day 240: Ice

“How the fuck did our air conditioning break the exact week there’s a heatwave going on?”

Levi standing directly in front of the fan, debating if he should just walk around shirtless for the day, it’s not like anyone would care. Eren is busy filling a kiddie pool with the numerous ice cubes he’s been accumulating in the freezer. Levi would complain about the water he’s bets Eren will get on the floor but he doesn’t for two reasons; he’s pretty sure it’ll evaporate anyway in this heat and he wants a chance to share that little slice of heaven.

Levi does take his shirt off and decides to get a clean pitcher from the cabinet to help fill the small pool with water. Since Levi’s helping, Eren starts refilling the roughly eight billon ice cube trays he bought specifically for this reason. “I’m glad Petra has somewhere to go to wait this out cause I don’t think three people could fit in that thing,” Eren says.

“I don’t know if _two_ of us can fit in here,” Levi replies.

Eren gives him a deadpan look. “I’ll _make_ us fit,” Eren replies.

“If you don’t immediately melt all the ice, you mean,” Levi says with a smirk.

Eren frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have a higher than average body temperature.”

Eren puffs out his cheeks. “That’s not a bac thing.”

“I’m not saying it is,” Levi replies. “In fact, I love you for it when I sleep naked in the winter, but today, we are going to breeze through so much water in an effort to keep cool.”

Eren makes a face. “We could always make a homemade air conditioner until we get ours fixed.”

“Homemade?”

“Yeah,” Eren replies. “You need a fan, a cooler full of water and ice and some other stuff. Armin and Mikasa built one during a heatwave when we were in high school. I wanted to help but I was so hot I just kept getting frustrated.”

“So it’s not like a _real_ air conditioner?”

“No, like you put some kind of tubing on the fan and the ice water goes through the tubing so when the air blows, it blows cold.”

Levi blinks at him. “And you want _us_ to build something that complicated?”

Eren makes a face. “It was just a thought.”

Levi shakes his head and gets up. “I’m getting my bathing suit, want me to get yours?”

“Nah,” Eren replies, stripping.

Levi makes a face as Eren gets into the water in his underwear. “Gross,” he says.

“You say that but my bathing suit covers all the exact same things it’s just different fabric.”

Levi can’t argue with that so she sighs and strips as well, getting in the tiny pool. There’s just enough room for them to sit cross-legged with their knees touching. Levi is glad he already had the fan facing the small pool so when he uses a cup to wet his shoulders he actually gets goosebumps for a moment. “This was such a good idea,” Eren sighs happily.

“Amen.”

Levi dunks his head in the water and slicks his hair back. “Getting it bed later is gonna suck,” Eren says.

“I know, you’re gonna sweat all over me,” Levi replies.

“Like you’re not gonna sweat too.”

“I will, it just won’t be as much as you.”

The rest of the day continues much the same; alternating who gets up to get more ice, who gets up to change the channel, and who goes to order food when they decide they can’t cook in kitchen this hot. Levi decides that days like this are better left to people younger than him, he has shit to do but it’s too hot to do anything.

By the time the sun goes down it’s much cooler outside so they relocate to sit in the grass by their backyard garden, still mostly naked. “Today was such a bad day,” Levi mutters, staring at the black, cloudy sky.

“Really?” Eren replies. “Despite all the discomfort I thought it was pretty fun.”

“Really?”

Eren shrugs. “We never really spend entire days goofing off anymore, it was nice.”

“You’re crazy.”

Eren chuckles. “I guess, but it still felt nice.”

“Know what else feels nice?”

“Hm?”

Levi pulls Eren’s face over for a kiss. Eren smiles into it, neither of them noticing a strange noise drawing closer. Suddenly, as though someone dumped a bucket on them, the sky opened up to pour rain on them. “Ah!” Levi shouts.

Eren laughs, trying to get up. “That was a nice feeling,” he jokes.

“Shut up,” Levi says, running toward the house. Eren is still laughing as they get inside and Levi pulls his soaked shirt off. “What’s so funny?” Levi asks.

“I love you,” Eren says.

Levi rolls his eyes. “I love you too, brat.”


	241. Day 241: Teddy

Levi enjoys doing laundry. Of course he does, he loves cleaning in general (when he and Eren got Petra, it was nightmare for him for a while managing all the general cleaning, their laundry, _and_ all the mess raising a child brings with it).

He prides himself on his cleanliness, of course he does. So when a four year old Petra is so attached to her teddy bear she _refuses_ to let _anyone_ touch it unless she’s watching, he drives himself insane trying to find a way to clean it.

Eventually, he figures out the easiest time to get it is after she goes to bed at night, clean it, and then sneak it back before he goes to be himself.

Unfortunately one night, after Levi put a load of laundry in to wash, he went to bed with Eren and fell asleep before he could put everything in the dryer. Petra’s bear included.

So, at four in the morning, both men are woken up by the sound of their daughter screaming. Eren is out of bed first but Levi gets to her room first, so drowsy he nearly ran into her doorframe as he goes in her room. “What’s wrong?” he asks, picking her up. “Are you alright?”

“My,” –hic- “teddy,” –hic- “is,” –hic- “gone!”

Levi looks around for a moment before he realizes. Eren walks in. “What happened?”

“I forgot to teddy in the dryer,” Levi says.

Petra gasps, her big eyes even wider and Levi feels _so awful_ at the look of the tears welling up in her eyes. “You drowneded teddy?”

“Uh,” Levi drawls.

The look of anger on her face is sudden as she shoves against his chest to get him to let go of her, Eren almost didn’t catch her when she fell backwards over Levi’s arm. “Whoa there!” he says. “You can’t do that sweetheart.”

Petra hugs Eren. “I don’ care, Daddy hurt teddy and now teddy’s gone!”

Levi sulks as he walks out of the room. “I’ll go put him in the dryer,” he says quietly as he walks downstairs and toward the laundry room.

Petra pouts. “So he drowneded and now he’s gonna get burned?”

Eren shakes his head. “No, sweetie, the heat makes him dry.”

She sighs and plays with a loose thread on the sleeve of Eren’s shirt. “Wanna go back to sleep, sweetheart?”

“Not without teddy.”

“Teddy might take a –“

“ _Not_ without teddy.”

Eren stares at Petra; that was not a nice voice. “Wanna go downstairs then?”

She nods so Eren takes her down and they sit on the couch. She stays on his lap while he changes the channel, looking for something to watch. It’s too early for anything but the Nick Jr. channel, so they watch _Wonder Pets!_ while they wait for teddy.

After Levi puts everything in the dryer, he walks into the living room and freezes. What if Petra gets mad again? He decides to go in the kitchen so he doesn’t have to walk by the irritable little girl. Eren notices and sits Petra on the couch. “Where go?” she asks, grabbing his hand.

“I’m getting some coffee, do you want juice?”

“Please?”

He nods and walks to the kitchen where Levi is sitting with his head on the table, Eren laughs. “What the matter?”

“She’s mad at me.”

“She’s four.”

“You’re point?”

“She’ll get over it.”

Levi sits up, a frustrated look on his face. “Sure. You can say that cause you’re not the one she’s mad at.”

Eren rolls his eyes and pours her some grape juice. “Go give this to her.”

Maybe it’s the earlier hour than usual but Levi looks uncharacteristically childish. “Why do I have to?”

“Because I said so.”

Levi rolls his eyes and gets up. “Gee, thanks mom.”

“Ew,” Eren replies as Levi picks up Petra’s cup.

Levi sticks his tongue out before walking out to give Petra her juice. She looks up and pats the seat beside her. “Sit,” she says.

“Really?” Levi asks.

“Is dark in here.” Levi takes a moment so again think about how cute it is that she skips the ‘t’ when she says ‘it’s’.

He sits down and Petra takes her juice, sipping some immediately and moving herself onto Levi’s lap. Eren smiles when Levi looks over at him. _Told you so,_ he mouths to the raven.

Levi rolls his eyes and continues watching _Wonder Pets!_ with his daughter.

She falls asleep again before the dryer is finished. He makes sure to tuck the bear back under her arm when he puts her back in bed.

He’s almost positive she’s smiling when he leaves.


	242. Day 242: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR ACWNR : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egyQZ_i8oHs
> 
> BECAUSE IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND I AM SO EXCITED

“We should’ve just gone out to eat,” Levi mutters as he cleans the coffee table for the second time today.

Isabel giggles as she finishes folding the blankets she and Farlan had slept with the night before. “Chill out, Levi. You act like he’s never been to your apartment before.”

“That’s different,” he replies.

“How?” she asks, carrying the stack of blankets back to the closet she got them from.

“He’s never met you guys before.”

Farlan rolls his eyes; he’s in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. “You did tell him we’re here, right?”

“That’s the entire reason he planned to come tonight, yeah.”

“Then everything should be fine,” Isabel says, reclaiming her seat on the couch.

Levi groans and puts his cleaning supplies away. “Do we need anything else before he gets here?”

Both of his friends think for a moment. “Well,” Isabel says. “I think the three of us finished off your last bottle of wine last night.”

“Great.”

“I can walk to the liquor store if you want,” Farlan says.

“No, you need to cook, I’ll go,” Isabel replies.

Levi sighs, putting his shoes on. “It’ll be quicker to drive and you don’t have a license.”

“You sure you don’t want me to go?” Farlan asks.

“You finish cooking, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Isabel chuckles. “What?” Farlan asks.

“He’s just so antsy,” she replies. “He must really like this guy.”

“I’d say so,” the blonde man says. “Especially if he wants _us_ to meet him. It’s one thing to have him meet Erwin or Hanji or Petra, they’re around all the time, but us? He hates having the time he gets with us interrupted.”

Isabel grins. “And he’s a real cutie too. You saw the picture he sent us of the kid, right?”

Farlan chuckles. “Yeah.”

Isabel almost says something else but there’s a knock on the door. She bolts up excitedly. “That must be him!”

“Answer it then,” Farlan says.

Isabel swings the door open and smiles. “You must be Eren!” she says.

The brunette boy takes a step back, mildly startled. “Yeah, I am,” he says with a hesitant smile.

She grabs his hand and pulls his inside. “Come in, Levi will be right back. He just went to pick up some wine.”

“He _actually_ ran out?”

“Yeah,” Isabel drawls. “We kinda drank a lot last night.”

Farlan walks out from the kitchen and holds out his hand. “In case Levi didn’t tell you, I’m Farlan.”

Eren shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Isabel drapes herself over Eren’s shoulders. “And I’m Isabel.”

Farlan resumes his place in the kitchen while Isabel drags Eren over to the couch. “So tell me,” he says. “What’s Levi like in a relationship?”

Eren blushes. “What?”

“Isabel, don’t be rude,” Farlan says.

She frowns. “Well you’re curious too,” she says.

“I am but I’m not asking strange questions to someone who only just met us.”

“Fine,” she whines. She looks at Eren again. “Has Levi told you how the three of us know each other?”

“No, he hasn’t,” Eren replies, getting comfortable.

“Well, you must already know he’s adopted, right?”

Eren nods.

“Well, when the three of us were babies we were all put up at the same time. We grew up at the orphanage together, which was kind of a problem when were around three to five years old because there were people who wanted us individually but not as a group like we wanted. But by the time we were around six or seven, someone wanted both me and Farlan but not Levi. By then we were all sort of aware of how bad it was that we were living there so Levi told us not to complain and just leave him.”

“That noble son of a bitch,” Farlan mutters. Eren giggles. “We were pen pals and just talked on the phone with each other for a long time after that.”

“Yeah, we didn’t see him in person again until college.”

“You guys sound pretty close,” Eren says with a smile.

“But not close enough to consider dating him,” Isabel says. “So what’s it like to be in a relationship with Levi?”

“Isabel.”

“Shh, I think he’s gonna answer this time!”

Levi pulls on one of her ponytails. “Don’t hassle my boyfriend with silly questions,” he says.

She grins and turns to look at him. “I have to, you don’t tell us anything.”

Farlan smiles and shakes his head. “Dinnertime,” he says.

Isabel goes to sit down and Eren gets up. Levi pulls him over for a kiss immediately. “Hope they weren’t too much trouble,” he says quietly.

Eren blushes when he realizes Farlan saw that just now. “None at all,” he says. “They’re both really nice.”

Eren sees something like relief in Levi’s eyes. “Good, now come eat. Farlan’s probably one of the best chefs I know.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Eren says. “I brought a cake but I left it in my car.”

“Cake?” Isabel asks.

“Yeah, Eren likes baking,” Levi says, sitting down.

“I’ll go get it,” Eren says.

“No, dinner first,” Farlan says. “You gotta eat this hot.”

Eren smiles; Levi seems like the loner type but he really has the best people as friends.


	243. Day 243: Naptime (Creature Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid too much confusion, this is from the POV of the baby Eren was pregnant with before [after it's born]. When the baby mentions Mom he means Eren and when he says Dad he means Levi :3

I love sleeping.

But, ew, why the fuck is it so bright? Why is it always dark when I go to sleep but bright when I wake up? Maybe I should complain about this.

I cry.

“Jamie, what’s the matter?”

I look up. Hi mom. Mom picks me up.

He rocks me but I don’t wanna be comfortable so I cry more. “What the matter, bud?”

Go away Dad, I only want Mom. I cry harder.

“Are you hungry, peanut?” Mom asks.

Come to think of it… Yes, that, please!

Mom feeds me. “Mommy, can I hold baby?”

Ew, it’s one of those monsters, protect me Mom.

“You’re still too little for that sweet pea,” Mom tells her. Go Mom!

Okay, I’m done eating put me down. Mom is not putting me down. Mom! Put me down!

“Eren? Can you come get this?”

Mom puts me down. Thanks Dad.

Oh hey, what’s that fuzzy thing. I want it. I can quite reach it. Errrrr! Got it!

Oh, it’s my foot. Maybe I should chew on it.

Nom-nom.

Ow!

Mom! I hurt my foot! Mom! Help! Mom!

Dad picks me up. Close enough. More crying. “What happened bud?”

Can’t you see I hurt my foot with my only toof, Dad?

Dad pats my back. Okay, I feel better, put me back down.

I squirm, Dad puts me down. Thanks, Dad.

Oh, look, there’s my hands. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Uh oh. That monster is back. Get the fuck away from me.

Oh shit, she’s picking me up! Mom! Mom, help!

Can no one hear me? Maybe if I poop she’ll put me down. Oh, that one smells. Nope, she’s not putting me down. Where the fuck are Mom and Dad?

“Samantha! What are you doing?”

Dad! Save me!

“But Daddy, I want to play with baby.”

Someone takes me away from her. Oh, there you are Mom. I’m fine, stop looking at me like that.

Mom carries me away from Dad and the little monster girl. “You stink, peanut,” he says.

Oh yeah, I pooped. I cry ‘cause it feels yucky now.

“Yeah, I know,” Mom says.

He changes me quicker than Dad does. Oh, that’s better.

Mom leaves me on the floor and kneels over me. He leans down and kisses my belly. Gasp. That was nice. Do it again Mom.

He does it again and makes a funny noise this time. I can’t help smiling. He does it again and I laugh. He laughs too. “I love you, peanut,” he says.

Yeah, sure, love you too.

I yawn. Put me to sleep Mom.

Mom picks me back up and sits down. “Go to sleep, nut,” he says softly.

That’s what I want Mom, shh…

I love naptime.


	244. Day 244: Zipper (Smut Sunday #35)

I try to breathe as evenly as possible. My wrists ache if I put too much weight on them, but the balls of my feet as starting to hurt from balancing on them for so long. My wrists around bound together and attached to a hook on the ceiling (the hook that Levi’s punching bag usually hangs from) with my feet touching the ground _just_ enough that I can almost stand.

I actually asked him to hang me high enough that only my toes could touch but he told me this was already dangerous enough so he didn’t want to put me at risk of seriously damaging my toes too. Since I’m also blindfolded and gagged, I already know the safety signal (kick the floor three times) but Levi’s probably going to check in at some point anyway. He enjoys this play and he enjoys seeing me like this but he says he needs to know that I’m still in too or else it’s a huge turn-off instead.

I’m glad.

I can’t really imagine letting anyone else doing this to me so it feels good that I can _really_ trust him not to abuse me.

When Levi finally touches me again after leaving me hung here for I have no clear idea how long, it’s to run his knuckles gently down my back. I shiver and he backs off again, I almost complain but then I realize I can’t really talk around the ball gag so I just whine instead.

He swats at one of my asscheeks swiftly so I jerk and moan. This time he grabs the cheek and speaks softly, directly into my ear. “Naughty little slut,” he tells me. “Getting off on being hit.”

I moan again. _Yes_ , I want to tell him, _I’m_ your _naughty little slut_.

Still holding onto my cheek, he shoves a vibrator inside me and lets go, stepping away from me. The foreplay session we had before we started this scene almost got both of us off so we almost didn’t do this. Whoopsies. At least he didn’t have to waste time prepping me now.

Oh fuck, the tip of the vibrator is _so close_ , if I could just get it in a little further. I frantically start rolling my hips but Levi holds me still and pets my back. “Bad boys don’t get to have their holes filled you know,” he says casually. “So I’ll take away your toy if you can’t sit still.”

Damnit. I try to keep still. He steps away again and, though it isn’t in quite far enough, I try to concentrate on the vibrator instead of my wrists beginning to ache. But _holy shit_ does it feel good and I don’t want to get off this fast. I jerk my hips involuntarily, looking for some friction for aching erection.

“Hmph,” is the amused sound I hear from Levi.

He’s been watching me. Everything gets much hotter all of a sudden.

I jerk my hips again and moan. The vibrator is suddenly pulled back out and has me whining noisily. “No,” he says. “I told you to stay still and you didn’t. Are you proud of yourself for disobeying me?”

Past experience tells me he wants an actual response so I shake my head.

“I’m sure,” he says.

He disappears again, which makes me nervous. After minutes of nothing but silence, a hand grasps my cock. “Ah!” I shout around the gag.

It jerks up and down a few times, slowly, before Levi’s other hand puts a cockring on me. I whine again but he grabs my chin. “This is your punishment, if you’re good through this next part I might take it back off. Okay?”

I nod.

“Okay,” he says. He removes the gag but I know it’s not for long. “Condition?”

“Green,” I reply.

“What’s the safety signal?” I kick the floor three times. “Good. Do you want water before we go on?”

“I’m fine.”

He trusts me with that so that gag goes back in and we’re back in scene. He walks away again and I almost can’t wait for this next part. When I asked about it, he said he didn’t quite get it but I don’t quite “get” his thing for waxplay so he’s indulging me on it anyway.

When he comes back, he runs his hands on my chest gently, checking how much my skin gives for this. He attaches the first clothespin on the edge of one of my pectorals, right beside my armpit. He continues them in a line down to my nipple and then down my ribs. It hurts, fuck yeah it hurts, but the ache it leaves behind makes me cock twitch. He continues down the other side, making me pant.

But then I hear him kneel in front of me. He pets the insides of my thighs. Oh hell yes.

He starts above my knee and makes a trail up my inner thigh until he almost gets up to my crotch. I must be shaking when he moves to the other side because he starts petting me more. I almost want to drop all the weight from my feet but I would run the risk of the clothespins coming undone now so I know I can’t.

I moan again which makes Levi stop his petting and stand. He runs his knuckles down my cheek. “Such a good boy,” he says. “Do you want your toy back now?”

I nod vigorously.

He pushes the vibrator back inside. I didn’t realize how sensitive I was so I accidentally cry out against the gag. I get scared for a split second but I hear Levi moan at my reaction so I hope he’s let it slide.

He stands in front of me again. “Ready, darling?”

I nod. He pulls the string connection the row of clothespins he put on my chest first.

 _Zip!_ I shriek. Oh fuck yes, that’s _exactly_ what I wanted.

 _Zip!_ He pulls the second and I shriek again. I know I’m shaking now because I can feel the pins on my thighs bumping together slightly.

He kneels.

 _Zip! Zip!_ He pulls both the zippers on my thighs and I drop my weight completely on my arms.

I know I’m panting and I _know_ I would’ve cum by now if it weren’t for this fucking ring on my dick. I didn’t hear Levi just up but suddenly I feel his hands on my wrists and I’m falling on the floor. My wrists are still bound together so I can’t get up but the sudden rush of falling makes me shiver and makes my hips jerk again. I moan when I feel my cock rub against the floor.

Levi gives me just enough time to tap out before he’s on the floor, pulling the vibrator out. I almost whine again but he starts pulling my hips up and removing the gag. He shoves himself inside before I’ve even had time to catch up.

I scream, expecting it to be muffled against the gag I forgot he removed. He holds my hips and thrusts inside me. “That’s right baby, scream.”

So I do, since I’m not quite coherent enough for words. “Ah! Ah! Ngh! Hah!”

His movements are fast and rough and if my hands were free I’d he clawing at the floor. I try to match pace with him but he’s got more energy than me now so he can move faster. The sound of his hips smacking against my ass is so good and his grip on my hips is so perfect, I just wish that fucking ring were off.

He shows mercy, he pulls it off. At the same time he pulls up so I’m sitting on his lap with my back to his chest. He picks me up and drops me on his lap none of gently, I know I’ll have bruises everywhere in the morning. I roll my hips on the down thrust just right so the blunt head of his cock hits my prostate head on.

“Fuc – LEVI!”

I can feel my cum spurting out of me, I can’t see where it goes but it shot hard enough that I can’t feel it on my cock. Levi continues picking me up and dropping me, even as I fall back against him and can’t move anymore. It takes me a moment to find my voice, but when I do I say, “C’mon daddy,” my voice his hoarse from screaming but I feel his cock twitch inside. “Fill me until I’m pregnant.”

Levi pulls me back down especially hard that shoots his load, shaking underneath me.

There is such stillness for a moment it’s as if the world stopped.

But it’s broken when Levi pulls out of me and lays me on the floor beside him. He undoes the restraints on my wrists before laying down beside me and taking off the blindfold. I’m half-asleep from exhaustion by then. “Condition?” he asks for the last time, gently massaging the lines where the clothespins where earlier.

I snort. “Emerald, sir.”

He moves his hands to pet my hair instead. “I’ll move you to bed once I’ve had a second to cool down, okay?”

I nod weakly, smiling, as I drift off to sleep.


	245. Day 245: Comics (Nerd AU)

There are perks to owning a comic book store, Levi got to meet Stan Lee once because he hosted a signing. But. More important perk to him was that his store is where he met is boyfriend of two years, Eren. The very same boyfriend who is standing in the store right now, trying to argue with him. “I’m just saying, there are a lot of cool DC heroes besides Batman or Superman so it sucks that they get all the attention,” Eren says, looking through the box of comics on the table.

“Name five,” Levi says, an amused hint to his tone as he leans on the counter.

“Jon Stewart Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman –“

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Wonder Woman? Really?”

“What? I think she’s really cool.”

“She started as the _secretary_ for the Justice League.”

“So? She’s come a long way since then. I think her most recent run one is the best one yet.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Continue.”

“Batgirl –“

“Which one?”

“As a fleshed out character, Barbara Gordon because she becomes Oracle which is really cool but Cassandra Cain looks the coolest.”

“Okay, one more,” Levi says. “And if you say Aquaman I’m kicking you out.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Eren says, sticking out his tongue. “And for the record, the version of Aquaman from the Justice League cartoon is kickass.”

“Oh my god, you have such bad taste,” Levi whines.

“Shut up, hook hands are cool!”

“For pirates maybe.”

“He lived in the ocean!”

“Whatever, just name one more hero so I can tell you how wrong you are.”

“Nightwing.”

“You would like Nightwing _and_ Batgirl but not Batman.”

“What?”

Levi shakes his head. “Anyway, the more pressing question is which Robin you think should take over for Batman.”

“Dick Grayson, obviously.”

“How? Damien is his _actual_ son.”

“Did you even read the comics? Dick Grayson was _actually_ Batman for a while when Bruce was dead and Damien was his Robin.”

“What about Tim Drake then?”

“What about him?”

“Dick Grayson is already Nightwing, right, he can keep being Nightwing so Tim can take over as Batman.”

Eren facepalms. “That’s the actual stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Levi makes a face and pulls on Eren’s collar so he runs into the counter and bends over. Levi takes the opportunity to kiss him. “Are you still gonna argue with me?”

Eren blushes. “Maybe later.”

“Good boy,” Levi says. “Now go home, I have to close.”

“Awwee,” Eren whines. “Can’t I stay? I’m your boyfriend so I’m special, right?”

“Nope, only boyfriends who respect the Batman get special privileges.”

“You’re so mean,” Eren pouts.

“Says the guy who didn’t tell me he was going to SDCC until he came home.”

“Fine,” Eren says, kissing Levi again.

Levi pushes him toward the door. “Now get out of here, Nerd Lord.”

“It’s Star Lord,” Eren replies, attempting to imitate the character from _Guardians of the Galaxy._ “And _I’m_ not the one who ones a comic book store so I can’t possibly be a lord of nerds.”

Levi smiles. “Fine, I’m a Nerd Lord too. Now go, I wanna go to bed.”

“Bye,” Eren says, smiling and waving cutely as he leaves.

“Idiot.” Levi shakes his head, blushing faintly.


	246. Day 246: Potty

Levi knew potty training Petra was going to be tedious. He wasn’t quite expecting this.

“Hey potty assistant~” Eren teases as he walks into the living room. “Your little princess needs help.”

Levi sighs and puts down his drink. “Why doesn’t she only want anyone’s help but mine?”

Eren flops on the couch and kisses Levi’s cheek. “Cause she likes you a little bit, I think.”

“Daddy!” Petra calls.

Levi gets up. “I’m coming!”

“Hot,” Eren mutters.

Levi shoots him a look. “Shut up.”

Eren chuckles as Levi runs upstairs. Petra is sitting on the potty, waiting. “Hi Daddy, I’m going potty!” she says.

“I noticed,” he says. “Are you done?”

“Yes!” She wipes herself and climbs off the seat.

She tries to pull her pants back up but this is the part Levi always has to help with. “There you go,” he says and flushes the toilet for her.

“Thank you, Daddy!” she says and runs off.

Levi flicks the light off and goes to walk back downstairs but Petra speeds past him on her way dowm from her room. “Papa!” she says, jumping and landing his lap. “Will you read to me, please?”

“Sure,” he replies, opening the book.

Levi frowns as he walks downstairs. “That’s unfair,” he says.

“What’s unfair?” Petra asks.

Levi sits beside them. “Why does Papa get to read to you and play with you but I just have to be the potty assistant?”

Petra shrugs. “Papa likes tea parties but Daddy doesn’t.”

Levi plucks her off Eren’s lap and sits her on his own. “Of course I love your tea parties hazelnut, just not when I have to do.”

Petra looks at Eren. “Papa I want Daddy to read to me.”

Eren pouts. “But I love this book.”

Levi chuckles and hugs Petra. “Fine, Papa can read this time but _I_ get to hold the hazelnut.”

Petra grins and gets comfy. “Okay Papa, read.”

Eren smiles and starts reading.


	247. Day 247: Moon (Canon Verse)

“Let’s go to the moon, Levi.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrow as he looks over at Eren. “What are you talking about?”

“The moon,” Eren replies, staring up at the sky. “It’s gotta be more peaceful than here.”

Levi looks up as well. “It might be far.”

“Who cares?” he replies. He looks over at Levi. “I don’t want to die.”

“Eren –“

“I’m not afraid,” Eren says. “I just don’t want to.”

“I won’t let you.”

Eren smiles slightly. “You’ll be the one that has to if we go back empty-handed again.”

Levi sighs. “I’ve heard that people went up there before.”

Eren looks up again. “Armin told me they called it outer space.”

“I wonder what else is out there.”

Eren cocks his head. “I wonder if that’s where the titans came from.”

Levi eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“The titans weren’t always here, right? And we don’t know what else is out there so…”

Levi shakes his head. “You’re such a brat.” Eren shrugs and yawns. “Go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Eren tugs on Levi’s sleeve. “You come too.”

“I’ll be in in a minute,” he replies.

Eren goes to bed while Levi stays staring at the sky. He reaches up and cups his hand so it looks like he’s holding the silver circle hanging there in the sky. He pulls his hand back, hoping the moon would move for him. He frowns when it doesn’t. “Sorry, Eren,” he mutters and stretches his arms above his head.

He walks to bed as well and breathes a laugh when he finds Eren already sleeping. He gets undressed and curls up behind the younger man, nuzzling against his back and wrapping an arm around him. “Good night, Eren,” he whispers. “I couldn’t bring the moon to you.”

“It’s okay.”


	248. Day 248: Snowballs (Werewolf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the announcements at the end of today's chapter.  
> I swear it's nothing bad, so don't freak out, okay?  
> I just want some help, if you all don't mind.

“Snow!”

Levi looks up to see Eren staring with wide, excited eyes out the back door. He smiles at the way the tiny brunette’s tail wags happily. It’s been snowing since yesterday afternoon so the amount piled in the backyard is probably enough to go over Eren’s head now. “It might be too deep for you,” Levi says.

Eren runs over and jumps on Levi’s lap. “Can we please go play in it?”

“I dunno,” Levi replies, smiling slightly. “You almost knocked my coffee off the table.”

Eren looks down at the coffee table he jumped over to get to Levi. Indeed, the liquid inside was sloshing slightly from impact. “I’m sorry,” Eren says. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” Levi replies. “But what I mean is, you have to be careful. Jumping around like that can get you stuck in the snow.”

Eren’s tail wags again. “Does that mean we can go out?”

“Sure.”

Eren runs over to the door again. “C’mon!”

“Hang on,” Levi replies. “Unless you want to go out like a puppy, you have to put more clothes on.”

“Oops,” Eren says and runs to his shared room with Levi.

Levi started looking for a bigger place a few months ago but once winter started, they got busier so he had to stop looking for a while. Not that Eren minds though, he likes cuddling in his sleep so sharing Levi’s bed is actually very comfortable for him.

Eren leaves on his pajamas while he pulls on another pair of sweatpants, jeans, and then his snow pants. Next is a sweater, a hoodie, and his parka. Levi helps him put on his boots, gloves, hat, and scarf before putting on his own. Eren’s movement is only slightly hindered by the many layers of clothes; his enthusiasm carrying his movements.

Levi lets him outside and the first thing the child does is run and jump into a pile of snow. Levi laughs when he comes back up and shakes some off his head. Levi remembers playing in the snow when kid. He remembers snowball fights with Isabel and Farlan (his childhood best friends and neighbors), building snowmen, making igloos and snowmen, less layers but stinging wet skin when he finally went back inside. He remembers his mom shouting at him when she thought he got frostbite on his ears and the tips of his fingers. He remembers running his own bath so he could warm back up when he went back inside, making his own hot chocolate, and putting lotion on his cheeks because of how dry the wind made them because no one would do those things for him.

He makes a mental note to do all that for Eren when they’re ready to go inside. Eren continues running back and forth across the yard, kicking up snow happily. Levi smirks to himself and bends over to pick up snow to make a snowball. Swiftly, he throws the ball and lands a hit directly on top of Eren’s head. The child shoots a look at Levi, but grins and shrieks happily, making his own snowball. “Uh oh,” Levi says, running for cover behind a tree in the yard.

He forgot how hard it was to run in snow so he barely make it before Eren throws the ball, hitting the tree. The child giggles, making more snowballs while Levi tries to formulate a path around the yard. He’s glad for the number of trees he can use for cover.

They play like this for almost fifteen minutes before Eren has Levi backed up against the shed in the back of the yard. Eren grins and runs before jumping on Levi. “Gotchu!” he shouts.

“You did,” Levi says, laughing.

He loses his balance and slips, his back colliding with the wall of the shed. “You ‘kay?” Eren asks.

“Yeah,” Levi replies, trying to regain his footing, still giggling slightly.

But then he hears it. The snow begins sliding off the roof of the shed. Levi only has a moment to react, he drops Eren and uses his own body to shield the child as the snow blankets them. Eren, still disoriented, holds onto Levi and tries not to cry from the sudden overwhelming activity. Levi tries to regain his bearings, getting a good hold on Eren before pushing against the snow to stand again. “Are you alright?” Levi asks.

Eren hugs Levi’s neck, nodding. “Scary,” he says.

Levi looks at what landed on them. “How did that much snow stay up there that long?” he asks himself as he walks toward the house.

He tries to put Eren down at the back door but the puppy-boy doesn’t want to let go. “C’mon Eren, I have to get your coat off before he go inside.”

Reluctantly, the child lets himself be set on the ground and let’s Levi help him take his gloves and cost off. Levi lets him inside before taking off his own. They make a pile of wet clothes inside the door that Levi decides he’ll clean later because right now he’s a little more interested in getting them warm.

He starts running a bath, Eren shivers while he sits on the closed toilet seat. Levi debates for a moment whether they can take a bath together or not but decides Eren’s young enough it won’t matter so he sets the child inside while he finishes undressing. “Ow,” Eren says. “The water’s sting-y.”

“It’ll feel better in a minute,” Levi replies, getting some hit water in the child’s hair to warm his head up. “That’s just your skin warming back up.”

Eren sits facing Levi, who has his knees drawn up a bit because despite his short stature, this tub is still too short for his legs. Eren cracks a smile and then starts giggling. Levi smiles as well, happy to see the boy isn’t still upset. “What?” he asks.

“Your thingies,” Eren says, gesturing to his own nipples. “They’re pointy!”

Levi makes a face. “That’s what happens when you get cold.”

Eren looks down at his own chest and notices his own doing that too. He gasps and pokes them. “Cool!”

Levi snorts. “Little boys are weird.”

“Not weirder that big boys!” Eren replies. “I thought grownups aren’t s’posed to have snowball fights.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

Eren shrugs. “My dad.”

Eren doesn’t talk about his dad much, and the only times he does are if Levi asks a direct question. Levi decides not to question further, the last time he did Eren had a nightmare. “Grownups like to have fun too, sometimes,” he replies instead.

Eren yawns and moves to sit on Levi’s leg so he can lean on the older man. “Do grownups like naps too?”

Levi chuckles. “After they get out the bath and put clean pj’s on, yes.”

They wash quickly and get out of the bath.

Levi makes hot chocolate while Eren takes a nap on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In like seventeen or so days, the countdown of the last 100 Days of this project will begin! Exciting right? Hope so, at least.
> 
> Anyway, what I'm going to do for the last 100 days in revisit some/most of the aus I've written for this project. The last ten days are going to the universe this project started with but I wanted input on the other ninety.   
> Depending on what YOU GUYS want to see I'll split the other 90 days into nine sets of ten days so I'll only write those 9 universes for ten days each.  
>  or   
> I'll find some other way to split it depending on popularity of one universe over another.
> 
> The universes visited thus far have been : mermaid au, vampire au, high school au, canon verse, pacific rim au, various fairy tales, neko!levi, superhero au, pokemon au, genderbend au, kindergarten karate au, blind au, deaf au, teacher/student au, creature verse, royal au, senior!eren, asexual!levi, werewolf!eren, incubus!eren, and nerd au.
> 
> If no one wants to give me suggestions for which universes to use, or anything in particular they want to see it will be completely up to me what I do, but I would really like everyone's input because I like you guys and I want you all to be as happy with the finish project as I'm going to be :)  
> Thanks!


	249. Day 249: Bamboo (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter
> 
> This is originally a Japanese story so imagine everyone dressed all traditionally Japanese.

One day, while walking through the bamboo forest, a young bamboo cutter named Levi spotted a bamboo stalk that had a mysterious, ethereal glow to it. When he split it open, inside he found a beautiful infant no bigger than his thumb. Happily he took him home to raise with his best friend, Hanji, another bamboo cutter who dressed as a man to avoid marriage. They named the child Eren and from that day on, when either of them cut into a stalk of bamboo, they would find a gold nugget inside. They soon became rich.

Swiftly the child grew into an ordinary-sized young man with extraordinary beauty. Levi the bamboo cutter soon feel in love with him, but as his father figure he thought it improper and ignored his feelings. However, that did not stop him and Hanji from keeping Eren hidden from as many people as possible. His beauty was too great, they feared someone would steal him away from them.

Word spread despite their care and five men came to ask Levi and Hanji for Eren’s hand. Eren, headstrong as he always way, barely cast any of them a glance as he said, “Come back tomorrow and I will give you tasks to prove your worth to me.”

Levi did not know what sort of tasks Eren had in mind, but all five men looked incredibly capable so he worried. Levi welcomed the men back the following day and Eren, just as uncaring as he had been the day before orders each of them to bring him something. “The eldest of you will bring me the stone begging bowl of Buddha from India. The next will bring me a jeweled spring from the island Horai. The next will bring me the legendary robe of the fire-rat from China. The next will bring me a colored jewel from a dragon’s neck. And the youngest of you will bring me the cowrie born from swallows.”

Levi nearly wanted to laugh at the expressions on the men’s face. Eren walked away dismissively after that. When the men finally left, Eren returned to Levi’s side. “You know,” he said, holding Levi’s arm as he had most of his childhood. “The only man I’m interested in having court me is you.”

Days later, the eldest man returned with an expensive looking bowl. When Eren saw that it did not glow with holy light, he threw it, shattering it, and dismissed the first man. The next two similarly tried to deceive him but Eren saw through both of them as well. The fourth man simply gave up after encountering a storm and the last died in his attempt at retrieving his assigned item.

Eren did not care for any of these men, the tasks were impossible for a reason. He only had eyes for his surrogate father, who seemed to warming up to the idea.

Soon after the youngest man died, the Emperor of Japan, Mikado, came to see the mysteriously beautiful Eren and, upon falling in love himself, asked him for marriage. Eren refused, of course, without even giving him an impossible task like the others. The emperor stayed in contact with him, but Eren would never agree to his many proposals.

Levi had finally given in, after all.

All through the spring, Eren took any chance he could to be with his lover; kissing him any time they passed one another, holding hands while they walked together, making love under the moon which he was beginning to feel a strange attachment to.

When summer began, he spent every night watching the moon and crying. Levi didn’t know what to do for him but hold him and hope it would pass. Eren grew distant then, refusing to tell him or Hanji what was wrong until one night he didn’t sleep at all. In the morning he told them, “I must return to my people on the moon. I was sent here for safety while a war was being fought in my home and now it’s over so I have to go back.”

“How long have you known this?” Levi asked.

“Since summer began,” Eren replied. “I wanted to stay here a little longer but they’re calling to me and it’s breaking my heart.”

Hanji shook her head, the gold had been a gift from his home in return for keeping their prince safe. She did not wish to see the closest thing she’d ever have to a son leave her, but it hurt even more to see him so sad. “Then you must go,” she said.

Levi gave her a look like she was crazy. “He can’t go!”

Eren frowned and took Levi’s hand. “I love you,” he said. “But my people need me more than I want to be here and you know that’s a lot.”

Levi pulled Eren into his arms, giving no response because all he wanted to say was, “Please don’t leave me.”

When news reached the emperor, he sent guards to protect Eren from the Moon people. Hanji did her best to distract them while Levi took Eren into the bamboo forest where he’d found him as a baby. Heavenly Beings were already waiting in the forest to take Eren home.

Eren cried as he gave Levi all the things he was leaving behind; letters to him, Hanji, and the emperor and the robe he always wore. He gave Levi one last kiss before a Heavenly Being placed a feathered robe on him. All his sadness and compassion for the people of Earth was forgotten in an instant, though Levi could not see this as he cried into Eren’s former robe.

Eren was escorted back to the moon while Levi cried where he last stood. Eren could not remember why he himself was crying, but he ignored it as he was finally returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, the response I've already gotten about the last 100 days is fabulous!   
> I'm doing my best to make everyone happy, I have a tally chart of how many people want what and everything.


	250. Day 250: Fall (God AU)

Long ago, in a land quite unlike our own, the world was flat and floated among the clouds. It was protected by its Sun and Moon which orbited the city and gave its inhabitants night and day. In fact, it’s said that if you fell off the city at the right time, you could land on the Moon. In those days, the Gods of that city still walked around with the humans and gave more objective help than they can now.

On one morning in particular, Eren, the God of Keys and Flowers, was wandering around the edge of the city. Being a god was sort of boring. He had to renew the flowers every so often, but he could do that by walking. His only other job was to find lost keys. So he usually ends up spending a lot of his time like this, walking on the edge of the city.

He’s a god, after all, it’s not like he’ll die if he falls. But then again, no one really knows what happens if a god falls off the city since none of them have ever done it before. He stops and looks over the edge, the wind tossing his hair gently. He sees the edge of the moon peeking out from far below the edge. There are legends about the God of the Moon living down there, but only the God of the Sun knows for sure. He wonders if he would land on the moon if he jumped. He holds out his arms and leans forward until he loses balance and falls forward…

Until a great wind blows him back onto his feet. He makes a face. “Mikasa,” he says, looking up at the nearby tree.

His “sister” was indeed sitting up in it, watching him. Mikasa is the God of Wind and Scarves. Despite being the God of Wind, she does not speak. She gives Eren a warning look and wags her finger at him before disappearing in the breeze.

He takes a few steps back, gets a running start, and throws himself over the edge. Eren smiles on his descent, the wind really does feel good. He looks around. Once the city is completely above him, he looks up to see a shadowy dome covering the underside of the city. He can see things moving inside but he has no idea what. He wants to know.

Suddenly, he stops falling, as if caught by a giant hand. “God of Flowers and Keys,” a deep voice calls to him.

Eren looks up happily. “Father?” he asks.

The God of the Sun is the father of all the other gods. A great, big man with hair yellow at their sun and eyes blue as the sky. Eren is lifted by his great hand and held up where he can be seen by the father’s giant eyes. “What were you doing?” the Sun God asks.

“I wish to know what is beneath the city, Father,” Eren replies.

The great god sighs. “That is know business of yours, little one. The gate leading into that place is only open when the moon is highest in their sky. You could get stuck there and it could make you sick.”

Eren makes a face. “Could you at least tell me what is there?”

“The cruel God of the Moon and the Dead lives there with all of the dead souls.”

“So someone does live below the city!”

The Sun God sighs. “You must never go there, little god,” he says. “Once you’re in his lands I can no longer see you or help you.”

Eren nods and lets the Father put his back down. He spends the rest of the morning planning a way to get down there.

…

When the sun is almost highest in there sky, he ties a rope around his waist and starts lowering himself off the side of city. He smiles when he sees the dome is no longer there. He swings himself over under the gravity of the underside pulls him so he feet are on the bottom of the city. He looks around in awe. Beneath the city is beautiful. The ground is a lake that he walks on top of and the air is still and peaceful with the moon hanging down closer here than it does above. He notices that while his body is attached to the ground here, his hair and clothes want to obey normal gravity so they hang down above him.

“Who dares to trespass in my domain?”

Eren turns to see a man sitting on a flat boulder, the only land on this side. His hair is an inky black, his robes look like they’re made of pieces of the night sky, and his skin is pale and glows like the moon. He smiles. “Are you the God of the Moon?” Eren asks.

“I’m the god of many things.” Eren steps closer and notices for the first time that this man’s eyes are completely black and his nails are shark and black, almost like claws. “But chiefly this world that you do not belong in.”

Eren steps up on the boulder the man sits on and holds out his hand. “I’m the God of Flowers and Keys,” Eren says. “It’s nice to meet you.”

…

The Sun God is wrong, when the moon moves in the sky, The God of the Mo - Levi sends him home.

Eren thinks, as he goes to find a place to sleep that night, that Levi isn’t really cruel like the Sun God said. He’s a little crass, that one shit joke he made was kind of weird, but Eren thinks he’s kind of nice. And lonely.

He definitely wants to go back.

…

And he does.

“Hi!” he says when he comes back.

The Moon God rolls his eyes. “Are you going to make a habit of these visits?”

“Sure,” Eren says, sitting with Levi on the boulder. “You seem like you could use the company.”

“I have these guys to keep me company,” Levi replies, gesturing to the lake.

“But they’re, like, water now,” Eren says. “You can’t talk to them.”

“Oh well,” Levi says, getting up to walk around. “I deserve loneliness.”

Eren eyebrows furrow. “Why?”

Levi shrugs. “Erwin hates me now.”

“Who’s Erwin?”

Levi looks at him. “You don’t know the Sun God’s name?”

Eren looks down at his lap. “He never told us.”

“Figures. That guy’s always been good at faking nice.”

“Faking?”

“He’s the father of this whole world, you know. He’s my father too and I was his first son so I do know him better than most people.”

Eren watches as Levi walks across the surface of the lake, looks at the sleeping souls floating beneath the surface. “Why is he mad at you?”

Eren sees Levi’s expression change minutely but he’s not really sure what it looks like now. “I taught the humans things they shouldn’t have known, I gave them reincarnation, and gave them reason not to fear our Father.”

Eren frowns. “What didn’t he want to humans to know?”

Levi looks at him meaningfully. “Their potential,” he says. “I taught them how to speak and to write. I taught them how to build and planted the seeds of deeper thinking. I made them ask questions. He didn’t like that.”

“Did he just want the humans to be toys?”

Levi doesn’t answer. “So now I stuck down here with only dead souls and the moon to keep me company.”

Eren puts on a determined face and places his hand of the rock. He knows the flowers won’t live for long, but he grows the most beautiful flowers he’s ever made. Levi looks over and watches as Eren weaves them into a crown and runs over to Levi. He places it on Levi’s head, like a crown. “I’ll make sure you’re never lonely again!”

…

So he comes back every day for weeks.

He brings all kind of things the humans made with the knowledge Levi gave them; books, trinkets, toys, photos of all the things they’ve made. He can’t keep any of these things, of course, he just has nowhere to put anything, so Eren find a way to grow flowers that can live in Levi’s waters so a little bit of life can stay when he’s gone.

He’s happy to say it isn’t long before he finally gets Levi to smile.

And once he gets that mouth to smile, he’s a little bit obsessed with it. He wants like nothing else to know what it feels like. So before he has to go back one afternoon, he takes his chance.

“See you tomorrow?” Levi asks.

Eren leans in and pecks his mouth quickly. Like a shock he suddenly feels drained and falls over. “Whoa,” he says, sitting back up.

Levi rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t call for all that.”

Eren grins and let’s Levi send him home.

…

It also isn’t long before Mikasa notices Eren goes missing for a few hours every day. The flowers in certain parts of town are started to wilt slightly because he doesn’t visit them as often.

She would have cared, but the humans start noticing so she calls to the Sun God. “What is it my child?”

She hands him a letter explaining that Eren hasn’t been doing his job.

He breathes a great sigh that clouds their sky. “I’ll take care of this.”

…

Eren pays no mind to the sky as jumps off the side of the city like usual, his rucksack containing some interesting jewelry he saw in the market earlier that he can’t wait to show Levi. He’s barely over the edge before something catches him, and carries him away. “Father?” he asks.

He looks around, the Sun God is indeed holding him. And he looks very angry. Levi is sitting in his other hand, but he won’t look up. “Levi, are you –“

“Quiet, child,” Erwin’s voice booms.

Eren looks up at him. “But Father, what are we doing up here?”

“You’ve been abandoning your duties, little god, and I am _not_ happy about it.”

“But you made Levi stay under the city all alone and I can’t just –“

“You _can_ and you _will_ leave him be.”

“No I can’t!”

“You must!” Thunder crashes from the clouds. “He was banished so you mustn’t ever speak to him!”

“But I love him!”

There is silence. Levi stares at him from his place on Levi’s other hand.

Erwin’s eyebrows furrow further. “Erwin,” Levi says gently. “Think of Petra.”

A strong sense of sadness crosses Erwin’s eyes. He looks at Eren and sighs again. “This cannot happen,” he says. “The God of Death cannot know love.” Eren looks down at his lap, frowning. “And you’ll far outlive him if I make him human for you.”

“Father?” Eren asks, confused.

Erwin looks up. “Unless I take over the dead, instead.”

Levi’s eyes widen. “Erwin?”

“You’ll have to stay down below, Levi,” Erwin says. “But you’ll be the God of Language again. The people will be allowed to move back and forth as they please.”

Suddenly Eren and Levi are both placed back on the boulder beneath the city and, a moment later, the surface of the lake begins turning into glowing moths and the souls beneath the surface escape to the sky, where Erwin leads them up past the clouds.

He called that place above the clouds Heaven, and every soul henceforth went there instead of to the lake beneath the city. Once the water was gone, Eren ran all over the underside the city and grew an entire field of flowers for Levi and the human who would come to meet the God of the Moon and Language.

At first, Levi was anxious about meeting the humans he hadn’t seen in centuries, but they were glad to meet him so he was happy.

The flowers grew more beautifully on the surface then they ever had before.

People say it’s because the Flower God is happier now.


	251. Day 251 : Lazy (Smut Sunday #36)

It’s a cloudy Tuesday morning.

It isn’t often both Levi and Eren have off on a weekday so they usually spend those days doing important things like grocery shopping, since they stores are all less crowded early on weekdays, but this morning they haven’t bothered to get out of bed yet. It fact, they actively looked at one another and decided they don’t feel like going out at all today.

“Oh~ Levi!”

Levi breathes a chuckle and worms his fingers around inside Eren. “Like that?”

Eren nods. This morning’s activities had started with Levi spooning Eren but the younger man could only last so long with the older’s morning wood pressed against his ass. So he moved Levi’s hand down to his own erection and the rest was history. They moved apart a little and, since they were both too lazy to really get up, Levi started prepping Eren while they were both still on their sides.

Levi buries his face in the back of Eren’s neck and breathes, taking in the scent of his boyfriend as he shakes beside him. Levi pushes a third finger inside Eren and moves them around lazily. He’s still pretty wet from last night so it’s not like it would be trouble to just start now but he’d rather draw it out since they have time.

Eren rolls his hips back on Levi’s hand and looks back to watch the raven’s face. Levi’s still a little drowsy and Eren wants to play with his bedhead but twisting backwards to do that now sounds like a lot of work, so he settles on continuing to watch while Levi presses a forth finger inside. This one is the one that provides the stretch Eren likes and he moans quietly.

After only a moment, Eren moans, “Enough.”

Levi pulls his fingers out and lubes his dick. “Scoot back a little.” Eren slides his hips back while Levi guides his cock inside easily. “Oh fuck, Eren~ you’re so hot.”

The brunette smirks. “I try.”

Levi rolls his eyes while setting his outer hand on Eren’s hip, sliding in and out slowly.

Lazy days call for lazy sex, Eren figures, rocking his hips back and forth gently. It’s slow and it isn’t often that the sound of lube squishing is louder than their breathing. Eren reaches back to play with Levi’s hair while the older man leaves light kisses on Eren’s neck and shoulder. He uses his other hand to gently grasp his cock and pump it slowly.

Eren can’t say they’ve done it like this before but he can say he could really enjoy doing it again sometime. It’s comfortable and less out getting off and more about how good it feels to touch each other. “I love you Levi,” Eren says at some point.

“I love you too,” Levi replies.

Even after both of them get off, they stay laying there for a while, Levi’s arms wrapped around Eren and Eren glad to be sharing his body heat.

They fall asleep again about before Levi remembers to pull out.


	252. Day 252: Glasses (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting on which universes get in the last 100 days is officially closed! (I would've let it go on longer but I need time to plan what is going when).  
> The winners and losers are in the end notes :)

Eren furrows his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Huh?” Levi replies.

“You keep squinting when you look at the TV.”

Levi frowns. “I’m not squinting.”

“What do you call this then?” Eren asks and imitates the face Levi was making.

“I did not look like that!”

“You absolutely did!”

“I –“

Levi’s mom comes in from work. “Hi Eren,” she says cheerfully. She bends over to kiss the top of Levi’s head and drops a box in his lap. “You’re glasses are here, sweetie.”

Eren’s eyes widen and Levi shoots a look at his mom. “Moooom~” he whines. “I didn’t tell Eren yet.”

She shakes her head. “Guess I told him for you then,” she says and walks to her bedroom to put her purse away and go through the rest of the mail.

Levi looks hesitantly toward Eren who grinning stupidly. “Lemme see,” he says.

“Fuck you,” Levi replies.

Eren frowns. “Please? I bet you look great with glasses.”

“Are you saying I have a shitty face?”

“No, I’m just saying glasses could enhance your features or make them look cooler and more mature.”

Levi frowns down at the box in his lap. “I don’t want glasses,” he mutters.

“Why not contacts then?”

“Mom used to wear them and she thinks they’ll be too uncomfortable for me.”

Eren takes the box of Levi’s lap and opens it. He smiles. “They look nice,” he says. “Lean forward for me.”

Levi leans further back in his chair. “No way.”

Eren smirks and gets up on Levi’s lap. “Just sit still.”

Levi tosses his head back and forth. “No, I hate them!”

Levi mom sneaks up behind them and holds his head still so Eren can slip the frames on him. Levi pouts as he stares up at his boyfriend. “Happy?”

Eren smiles softly. “They look great on you.”

Levi’s cheeks go slightly pink and he crosses his arms. “You’re just saying that.”

Levi’s mom sits on the other couch. “They really do look good, Lee,” she says. “Go look.”

Eren pulls him off the couch and drags him to the bathroom. “See?” he says.

The frames are thick, dark red, and round on the bottom. Looking at himself with Eren smiling at him like that, he doesn’t feel quite as bad about them. “I guess they’re alright,” he mutters.

Eren leans over and kisses his cheek. “They’re perfect.”

 _No, you’re perfect_ , Levi thinks. He has to hide his blush from Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The runners up in order from most to least popular are: Senior!Eren with 13 votes, Incubus!Eren with 12 votes, Creature Verse with 11 votes, Royal AU with 11 votes, Asexual!Levi with 10 votes, Genderbend AU with 10 votes, Canon Verse with 7 votes, Nerd AU with 7 votes, Kindergarten AU with 5 votes, Neko!Levi with 5 votes, and Fairytale AU with 3 votes.
> 
> These will all get final chapters before the last 100 begin :)
> 
> So the winners from least to most popular are: Pacific Rim AU and Mermaid AU with 14 votes each (since they tied I'll have them share space), Pokemon AU with 15 votes, High School AU with 17 votes, Superhero AU with 19 votes, Teacher/Student AU with 19 votes, Vampire AU with 22 votes, Werewolf AU with 24 votes, Blind AU with 24 votes, and Deaf AU with 35 votes.
> 
> The order I'll be writing the winners in will be announced once I've completely decided ^.^
> 
> Thanks again, everyone, for your input!


	253. Day 253: Bug

“AHH!”

“DADDY! HELP!”

Levi races downstairs, still only wearing a towel after his shower. “What?” he asks in a panic.

Both his husband and daughter are standing on the couch and giving panicked stares to something on the ground.

A big. Black. Cockroach.

Levi jumps up on the recliner. “What the fuck?” he says, staring at the bug as well.

“Kill it!” Petra says.

Levi shakes his head. “That this is huge, it’ll stain the carpet.”

“So clean it,” Eren says.

Levi shakes his head again. “How did it even get in here?” Petra and Eren look at each other, neither of them know. “Great,” Levi says. “Don’t know why it’s here and no one’s willing to get rid of it.”

“Please Levi?”

“No.”

“Why not, Dad?”

“No.”

Eren and Petra stare at Levi. “Are you afraid of bugs?” Eren asks.

Levi just stares at the roach and doesn’t respond. Petra shakes her head. “I know we of this household are capable of moving against stereotypes but why couldn’t one of the men in this house not be afraid to squash a big?”

“Because a certain princess won’t squash one either,” Eren replies.

“Hey! I’ve squashed many bugs before!”

“But you’re not squishing this one so that doesn’t help me!”

Levi frowns. “Will you two stop bickering so we can make a plan?”

“Like what?” Eren frowns. “Ask it nicely to leave?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Levi replies. “I was going to say, one of us should run to the kitchen for a cup to trap it with.”

“Then what?” Petra asks.

Eren bites the inside of his cheek. “We could find something to slide under it to carry it outside.”

“Cardboard or something,” Levi adds.

“Okay,” Petra says. “But which one of us is going to the kitchen?”

They all look at each other. “Goddamnit,” Eren mutters.

Levi looks back down. “Oh fuck, where’d it go?”

Eren and Petra look down as well, panic suddenly swelling the room. “Uh oh,” Eren mutters.

Levi feels a sudden tickle on his leg. He almost wants to cry when he looks down. Yes, the cockroach is crawling up his shin. Adrenaline forcing his hand, he swings his fist, crushing the nasty thing on his leg. He gags at the sight of bug guts on his skin. Eren and Petra both rush over to hug him. “I’m so sorry babe,” Eren says.

“I love you, Daddy,” Petra adds.

Levi shrugs both of them off angrily as he storms off to take another shower.


	254. Day 254: Carrots

Eren frowns down at his plate. Levi chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re the one who wanted to eat healthier,” he says.

“Yeah but why does that mean my piece of steak has to be so small?”

“Because,” Levi says, chewing a mouthful of broccoli. “Red meat isn’t that good for you.”

Eren frowns. “I can have more chicken than this, though, right?”

“When we have that for dinner, yes.”

Eren spears a piece of broccoli with his fork. “Are you sure I’ll like this? The only way mom ever made it was with cheese or butter.”

“I promise you’ll love it,” Levi replies.

Eren tentatively takes a bite. He eyes go wide and he swallows enthusiastically. “Oh my god, this is so good!”

“Told you,” Levi says.

“And here I thought you were bad at cooking,” Eren says, grinning.

“I can make almost anything but pasta.”

“And baked goods.”

“And that.”

Eren finishes his broccoli before moving on to his roasted potatoes and carrots. He happily bites a potato and enjoys it, but when he bites a carrot. “Bleh!” he whines and spits it back in his napkin.

Levi makes a face. “What?”

“Carrots are gross.”

“They’re good for you.”

“Nope, I ate my broccoli, I don’t have to care about carrots.”

Levi shakes his head. “You have the pallet of a child.”

Eren pouts. “I do not. Children wouldn’t like tiramisu but I like that.”

“That’s just ‘cause it’s a dessert.”

“So?”

“Eat your damn potatoes.”

Eren pushes all his carrots over to the place where his broccoli was, Levi rolls his eyes. “Really?”

Eren frowns. “They’re gross.”

“Baby.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“If you weren’t a baby you’d eat the damn carrots without complaining.”

“Fine!”

Eren eats the damn carrots. Levi is very pleased with himself.

Eren crosses his arms once his plate it clean. “Happy?”

Levi nods. “ _Now_ you can go have your cupcake.”

Eren is out of his chair in an instant.


	255. Day 255: Ghoul (Nerd AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye, Nerd AU :( I may write a one-shot about you again someday
> 
> (p.s. this is partially to supplement the fact that I never wrote a Tokyo Ghoul AU even though I had plans for one. Just never got around to actually writing it, whoops)
> 
> ((p.p.s. I didn't actually like Elfen Lied, it's just a good reference show if you need to describe how bloody something is))

“All I’m saying is, if you wanted to go with us, all you have to do is give Armin the money for our room.”

“Whatever,” Levi replies. “It’s too close now and because of the store I don’t have time to make a new costume.”

“Just be Rapunzel again,” Eren grins.

“Fuck you, I couldn’t get the stains out of that skirt when we got home.”

Eren frowns. “It’s too bad, that dress was so cute on you.”

“Can it, Peach,” Levi frowns, bringing up Hulu Plus on his Playstation. “Are we gonna watch this or what?”

Eren’s frown turns into a grimace. “I heard the last episode is pretty rough.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Really sad and torture-y.”

“Better or worse than Elfen Lied?”

Eren makes a so-so motion. “When I was talking to Mikasa she said it was worse only because she cares more about Kaneki than all of the characters in Elfen Lied combined.”

“Great,” Levi mutters, clicking on Tokyo Ghoul. “Can’t wait to be upset about this.”

They get comfortable while it buffers quickly (for once) and the episode begins. Eren knows they’re in for some shit when the episode opens without the opening theme song. The first hslf of the episode is spent with Eren and Levi slowly leaning back into the couch and each other. Eren has his hand over his mouth most of the time and Levi just stares.

By the time the opening theme plays at the end, it’s too bittersweet to be as triumphant as it might have been in other shows.

Eren’s expression is somewhere between sad and frustrated when the episode finally ends. “Well that sucked.”

“No,” Levi says. “It was fantastic.”

“No, I don’t mean it was bad. That episode was beautiful, his situation just sucks.”

Levi gets up and goes over to his computer, opening up Amazon. “What’re you doing?” Eren asks, still a conflicted puddle on the couch.

“I’m buying the damn manga,” Levi replies.

Eren gets up to look over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re going to let me borrow it, right?”

“You’re coming over and we’re reading it together.”

Eren snorts a laugh and grins. “Yes, sir.”


	256. Day 256: Balls (Kindergarten Karate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these babies X3

When the children arrived at the karate school that day, there was a thick white stripe of tape splitting the room in half. “Okay kids,” Sensei Keith grins. “It’s game day!”

Jean and Connie, the two chubbiest kids in their class, groan but Keith ignores those two in favor of feeding everyone else’s excitement. “And you know what we’re going to play first?” Annie spots a bucket of foam balls behind their instructor. She raises her hand. “You don’t have to raise your hand to speak, Annie.”

“Are we playing dodgeball, Sensei?” she asks.

“Not quite,” Keith replies. “Since Eren broke his nose last week,” Levi gives his “husband” and apologetic look but Eren just smiles in return. “I thought it would be a bad idea to have you guys throw things at one another. So we’re going to play a slightly different game called Clean Your Room.”

Everyone makes faces. “That sounds boring,” Reiner says.

“I didn’t even tell you how to play yet,” Keith says. “Everyone gets one ball to start, okay? I’ll split you up evenly on each side of the room and then you just have to throw as many balls as you can onto the other side. When I say stop, whichever side has less balls wins. Got it.”

Everyone nods.

“Okay,” Sensei Keith says. “Not everyone come get a ball and I’ll split you up.”

Once everyone had a ball, he counted the children. He makes a face like he’s impressed. “Alright,” he says. “Since there’s an even number of girls and boys, why don’t we split up like that; girls versus boys.”

Immediately, everyone knows how bad of an idea that is. There’s an electric current pulsing through the competitive glares Levi and Mikasa cast directly at one another, Eren standing oblivious to it directly between in. “Sir?” Armin raises his hand carefully. “I’m a boy, not a girl.”

Sensei Keith takes a moment to register the fact that this child in front of him, with the shoulder length blonde hair, big blue eyes, and very feminine voice, is, in fact, a little boy instead of a little girl. “Right,” Keith says. “I’m so sorry Armin, but do you mind playing with the girls?”

Armin frowns. “I guess not.”

“I can split everyone up again if you want, but it’s a little easier like this.”

Armin shakes his head. “That’s alright,” he says and walks to the girls’ side of the tape.

None of the boys dare make fun of Armin for being mistaken as a girl lest they brave the rage they would no doubt face from Eren and Mikasa.

“Alright,” Sensei Keith says and blows a whistle. “Clean your room!”

Immediately, like a firework exploding in the sky, foam balls of different colors fly toward the ceiling of the room. After about a half a minute, Keith dumps the rest of the balls from his bucket on the floor for the kids to throw.

It’s chaos. The children are everywhere; leaping over each other, weaving between one another, balls are everywhere. Naturally, the girls have taken to passing balls off to Mikasa since she can throw the furthest, with Sasha as backup to get the spares that rolls elsewhere. Whereas, the boys stay mostly spread out and all make an effort to throw as many as possible themselves.

It was completely by accident that a harder, heavier ball ending up making its rounds in the room. A soccer ball. Eren spots it just as it’s making it’s way toward Levi, who isn’t looking. “Weebai!” she shouts and dives in the way of the ball. “Oof!” the ball hits his chest and he falls on the ground.

Levi turns around, his face stricken with an anguished grimace. “No! Eren!”

The raven haired boy kneels beside his husband and holds his hand. “It’s okay Weebai, I’m fine, go on wifout me.”

Tears well up in the smaller boys eyes. “No!”

Keith blows the whistle, having not noticed the small melodrama going on across the room. “Okay! Now who got the fewest balls?”

He looks around, but none of the children are excited, they’ve all crowded around Eren and Levi. Eren takes Levi’s hand. “Go on Weebai, win for me.”

“Guys?” Keith asks.

Levi’s expression is earnest. “I can’t, not unwess you can win wif us.”

“Guys, seriously,” Keith says. He sighs and walks over. He looks down at Levi and Eren, who are both on the verge of tears. “It was just a soccer ball, Eren, get up.”

Eren blinks at him, suddenly back to normal. “It was? Okay.”

He and Levi both get up like nothing happened, but still holding hands, while their instructor shakes his head. “Alright, who’s gonna help me count all these balls.”

The kids all look at each other. They all know their alphabet but counting is a little tricky in the higher numbers still. Levi and Mikasa both volunteer. Keith gets a bucket for each side, they count the boys’ first. Levi counts, “One, two, fwee, four, five, six, seven…”

“Okay, the boys have sixteen,” Keith says.

Then they go to the girls’ side. Mikasa counts, “One, two, sree, four, five, sick, seben…”

“And the girls have sixteen,” Keith say and smiles. “So it’s a tie! Who wants to play again?”

The glare between Levi and Mikasa resumes as the kids get on their respective sides again.


	257. Day 257: Layover (Genderbend AU)

Eren _hates_ layovers. Her phone is nearly dead but her charger is her checked luggage because she wasn’t paying attention while she was packing. The snow is think enough that no planes are going out until tomorrow morning at the earliest but she doesn’t think anyone will be able to get out of the airport at all.

She sighs and finds wall to sit against. She’d rather sit in a real chair but it’s crowded in all the areas with real seats so she’s more comfortable on the floor by herself. She doesn’t feel like wasting the battery in her ipod so she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Eren re-opens her eyes. A woman with long black hair, back in a ponytail, and sunglasses is standing in front of her. “Yes?”

“Do you mind if I sit here, I need to plug in my phone?”

It’s then Eren notices she’s sitting right beside an electric socket. She moves to scoot over a little but the woman smirks. “I don’t bite, I was just wondering if you minded.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind.”

“Great,” the woman says and sits on the other side of the socket, beside Eren. “All the places to plug in at tables are taken.”

Eren nods. “The only reason I’m sitting over here is there’s less people. It’s a further walk to the bathroom, but I think it’s worth it.”

The woman takes her sunglasses off and takes the elastic out of her hair, sighing. “It’s been a long day.”

“You’re telling me, I hate winter.”

The woman looks at Eren, finger combing her hair down so she can braid it. “Where are you headed?”

“San Francisco when I can finally get on a plane.”

The woman smiles. “Me too,” she says. “Are you native or visiting?”

“I live there, yeah.”

The woman holds out her fist for a knuckle bump. “I grew up there,” she says. “I want to move back so I’m going apartment hunting while I’m there.”

“Where do you live now?”

“New York City.”

“I hear it’s kind of crazy there.”

The woman shrugs. “That’s why I wanna move back to Cali. The east coast isn’t for me.”

Eren smiles. “I’m Eren,” she says.

“Levi,” the raven replies.

Eren a better look at her face. Levi is _beautiful_ , if she’ll being honest; great hair, fabulous eyes, skin like porcelain. She feels a bit inferior for a moment.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Levi says. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Eren blushes. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Levi smiles. “You’re cute,” she says. “Wanna go out sometime?”

Eren’s face goes redder. “W-what?”

“I mean, unless you’re straight. Are you straight?”

“No! I mean… I’m lesbian, yeah, but why would you wanna go out with me?”

Levi shrugs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Eren replies.

“Good,” Levi says and wakes up her phone. “Gimmie your number.”

Eren takes the phone and types her number in.

“How do you spell you name? E-r-i-n? E-r-y-n?”

“E-r-e-n.”

Levi shakes her head, typing Eren’s name into the contact information. “People need to stop spelling their kids’ names weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“People who give their kids usual names but just spell them stupid to make them different. Just give your kids a less common name, honestly people. My parents gave me a boy’s name to keep me different, do things like that.”

Eren chuckles. “You’re kinda funny.”

“I try,” Levi smiles.

Eren thinks absently that she’s really going to like this Levi.


	258. Day 258: Heat (Smut Sunday #37) (Neko!Levi)

Eren wakes up for the fourth time to the sound of Levi’s bell jingling noisy. The black haired catboy almost never makes this much noise. The last time this happened he was just anxious because Eren had moved them into a house as opposed to his old, tiny apartment.

Eren gets up drowsily to look for his housemate. He’s suddenly wide awake when he finds Levi.

The entire room smells like him but for some reason Eren feels like he can’t resist it, it’s making him warm all over. Levi is draped across the couch, panting and sweating with his ears pushed nearly flat against the top of his head. His clothes are thrown around the room like the small man got frustrated with them.

The catboy in question is, almost violently, jerking his cock desperately.

“Levi?” Eren asks. Levi’s ears perk up and he stumbles off the couch, trying to get to Eren. “What’s the matter with you?”

Levi glares at him. “I’m in heat, numb nuts.”

Eren blushes. “Um… I don’t… what do I do?”

Levi climbs Eren and rubs their crotches together. “Fuck me, idiot.”

Eren, mind clouded by the pheromones waving off Levi, doesn’t think far enough to get them to his bed. Instead, he crashes the two of them against the nearest wall and buries his face in Levi’s neck, trying to inhale more of that amazing smell, while trying to get his pants down. Levi purrs, trying to get Eren’s shirt off. “Hurry up~” Levi whines, grinding against Eren some more.

“Fuck,” Eren says. “I don’t have lube.”

“Don’t need it,” Levi says moving Eren’s hand to his ass.

Eren groans at the feeling of how wet Levi is between his cheeks. “Oh Levi~”

“Come _on_ , Eren, I –“

Without warning, Eren pulls Levi’s hips down in his erection, forcing a shrill shriek out of the smaller man. “ _Fuck yes_ ,” he hisses, squirming and clutching Eren’s shoulders.

Eren gasps at the sheer _heat_ inside the catboy. “God~ Levi!”

Eren roughly thrusts into Levi, practically crushing the smaller man against the wall. Not that the raven seems to mind, moaning and crying out the way he is. He grabs Eren’s face and pulls him into a kiss as his first orgasm is ripped out of him.

“Levi, did you –“

Levi rolls his hips. “Don’t stop, please.”

Eren’s arms are getting tired so he pulls out, Levi whines noisily, and gets them on the floor. Levi pushes Eren on his back and sits on him, tossing his head back, shuddering. He rides roughly, squeezing around Eren’s cock like he’s trying to suck his cum out.

Eren grips at Levi’s thighs, thrusting up into him. “Levi, so close~”

“Please, inside~”

Eren grabs Levi hips and shoves him down on his dick, cumming hard. Levi shivers, another orgasm rocking him from the inside.

“Fucking Christ,” Levi sighs, flopping over on the brunette.

Eren pants, looking up at Levi. “Why didn’t you tell me that happens?”

Levi breathes against his shoulder. “Get ready, I’ll wanna go again soon.”

Eren drops his head back against the floor. “Fuck.”


	259. Day 259: Pinky (Asexual AU)

Levi always feels self-conscious when he goes out with Eren.

If they go to a place like the mall, all he can focus on is other couples; hugging, kissing, walking with their hands in each other’s pockets. He feels bad that he’s really holding Eren’s hand. And sometimes he’s not really comfortable with that. Other asexuals are okay with casual contact and even kissing sometimes, so he sometimes wonders what his problem is. He wonders why Eren even bothers staying around because the only thing different from their relationship before is they hold hands now.

“You okay?”

Levi looks up at Eren. They’re at the mall today because Eren has to pick a birthday present for his mom. Their pinkies are hooked together because Levi isn’t feeling good about actually holding hands today. His boyfriend’s eyes are legitimately concerned and it makes Levi frown more. “I’m fine,” he says.

Eren rolls his eyes as they continue walking. “You are not. What’s the matter?”

Levi looks away from Eren and happens to glance at a girl giving her boyfriend a kiss. He sighs.

Eren looks up to see what Levi saw. He makes a face. “I told you not to worry about it,” he says.

“But I _am_ worried about it,” Levi replies. “You deserve more than I can really give you.”

Eren sighs. “What do I have to do to convince you?”

Levi slips the rest of his hand into Eren’s, trying to will away how much he doesn’t really like the feeling. “I don’t know.”

They continue walking, Eren leads them into Macy’s to look at jewelry. Levi keeps looking up at him, listening closely to everything his boyfriend has to say and only really replying when it feels necessary.

He wants to kiss Eren. So bad. Not really because _he_ wants to exactly, he just really wants to feel like he’s giving Eren enough. He knows that the brunette likes cuddling and is notorious for ignoring other people’s personal space so it feels wrong that Levi can’t let a person like that be themself. Eren is more physically affectionate than Levi can even accept and it hurts.

The taller man is trying to decide between two different necklaces when Levi leans over and kisses his cheek.

Eren stands stock straight and blushes as soon as the raven leans back. Eren looks at him. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Levi makes a face. “Don’t feel guilty or whatever,” he says. “I’m trying to get used to these things _for you_ but it's for me too.”

Eren grins. “Thank you Levi.”

Levi’s cheeks go pink as he smiles as well. “You’re welcome.”

Levi knows it’ll be hard. But if he can get Eren to smile like that, it’s definitely worth the effort.


	260. Day 260 : Sunrise (Senior!Eren)

Levi is confused to not find Eren in bed one morning. It’s not like they keep anyone locked up at night so it’s not uncommon to find a pair playing cards in the middle of the night or something. Levi goes around to look for him, he almost goes to call Dr. Erwin when he notices someone sitting outside the back door. “Hey,” he says, walking over.

Eren looks over and smiles. “Morning.”

“What’re you doing out here?” Levi asks, sitting beside him.

Eren shrugs. “Gotta watch a sunrise sometimes, you know?”

“I guess,” Levi replies.

Levi looks up at the sky, the sun it just barely peeking over the trees at the end if the yard. “This is my favorite time of day,” Eren says.

Levi looks over at him. “Why’s that?”

“It’s easy,” Eren replies. “Don’t feel like I have to worry about anything yet.”

“Hm.” Levi looks back up.

Eren looks at Levi. “Did I tell you I was overweight for a while after my divorce?”

Levi’s eyes widen and he looks at Eren. “ _You_?”

Eren nods. “I was depressed, you know? I just wanted to eat and read and I almost lost my job because I was getting lazy.”

“No kidding.”

“Anyway, it was working out again that gave me my life back,” he says. “That’s why I insist on working out every day.”

“It’s not like I mind supervising,” Levi says.

“I know,” Eren says. “I just wanted to tell you.”

Levi looks over at him. Eren glances over lazily before leaning over to kiss Levi. It’s short and chaste and makes Levi blush anyway.

Eren leans back on his hands. “Do you ever have things you wish you could tell yourself in the past?”

Levi snorts. “Quit fooling yourself you _really_ aren’t straight.”

Eren chuckles. “That’s specific.”

Levi makes a face. “So you don’t have things like that too?”

“I do, it’s just funny when people tell me something so specific, so immediately.”

“So what’s yours?”

“Have you seen those It Gets Better videos?”

“Yeah?”

“Those are specific to LGBT people but I think the things you hear in those videos kind of have a universal message. Whatever you’re going through isn’t going to last forever and things will get better.”

“So you’d tell yourself to watch those?”

Eren shakes his head. “I’d tell myself to focus on the future instead of focusing on the past. That’s what those videos taught me, don’t look back and don’t hold grudges.”

Levi leans over on Eren’s shoulder. “You’re too deep.”

Eren chuckles. “That’s what happens when you get old,” he says.

Levi smiles. “Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Eren doesn’t ask what for.

They stay there until Hanji calls everyone for breakfast.


	261. Day 261: Cottage (Canon Verse)

As a child, Levi never knew if he’d ever even see outside the walls.

But then he joined the Survey Corps. And then he saw outside for the first time. And then he met Eren. And then Eren gave him dreams of this thing called the ocean. And then he severed his spine.

There was a time when he _knew_ he’d never see outside the walls again.

But then Eren gave him dream about that too.

There are still days when he wonders why he’s still alive; how he could be a survivor when so many of his friends and comrades have fallen.

Especially because there’s so little he can do now with his legs useless as they are. He asked Hanji to cut them off for him once, it’s not like he can feel them anyway. She refused though, told him he would be at too high of a risk of infection with two giant open wounds on a part of his body he couldn’t feel. He thought about cutting them off himself but decided he couldn’t do it.

Any day without Eren is a day guaranteed to be centered around morbid thoughts like that.

He hates feeling like he needs to rely on anyway, especially for emotional support, but the more he sees Erwin losing his mind, the more he’s glad he has someone to lean on. It hurts, thinking about how many lives he was responsible for, and the hurt is almost ever-present.

“Hey Levi?” Eren asks.

Levi feels Eren rest his head on his shoulder. Their on a horse together, Eren sitting behind Levi to make sure the older man doesn’t fall off. “Yeah?” he asks.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Levi glances around at the other horses and their riders in their group. Armin is leading them with Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin, Jean, a cart that is nearly out of supplies, and themselves behind him. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Levi replies.

“We’re close now,” Eren replies. “Just be patient.”

“Sure, sure,” Levi replies, leaning back on Eren and closing his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

Levi would never admit it, but he’s actually more relaxed around Eren than he’s even been with anyone or by himself sometimes.

He must have fallen asleep but Eren is shaking him awake. “Levi?” he says. “Levi, we’re here.”

Levi notices first the very nice breeze in his hair. Second, a salty smell. He opens his eye and his jaw drops. He nearly cries.

The ocean.

Eren smiles and taps his arm. “And that’s out house over there.”

Levi looks up to see Eren pointing to one of three little cottages on the edge of the beach.

“The settlement is just through the woods here so we’re still close to other people but just far enough away you can still keep to yourself.”

The tears do start falling, he still can’t speak.

Eren looks at him with concern. “What’s the matter?” he asks.

“Idiot,” Levi say, turning to hug Eren around his obnoxiously broad shoulders. “Thank you.”

Eren hugs him back and helps him off the horse. “One of the villagers in the settlement has been a longtime fan of yours,” Eren says, carrying Levi over so he can sit on the porch of their tiny house. “He’s been developing these metal limbs for people who lost theirs so they can move again, he called it Automail I think, and he wants you to test a set of legs.”

Levi’s eyes widen. “I might be able to walk again?”

“He said they still don’t move too well but it’s better than nothing.”

Levi cries harder. “I can’t believe this.”

Eren grins and kisses all over his face. “So is all of this okay?”

“Are you kidding?” Levi asks. “This is perfect.”

Eren’s smile softens. “I already gave my letter of resignation of Armin so now I’m free to learn a trade and stay with you for good,” he says. “If that’s what you want, I mean. I can find somewhere else to –“

“Shut up,” Levi says and kisses him. “Of course I want you with me.”

Eren hugs him again. “Welcome home Levi.”

Levi pets Eren’s hair. He could really get used to the sound of that.


	262. Day 262: Toddle (Creature Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jamie's POV

I stare at Mom like he’s crazy.

“Come on, peanut, walk to mommy,” he says.

Why should I do this again? I already know how to crawl and you guys can just carry me everywhere, right? I look up at Dad who’s holding my hands. Don’t look bored, you short motherfucker. Dad looks down at me. “Go ahead,” he says.

I let go of Dad’s hands and crawl instead, just to spite him. Dad sighs and Mom just looks disappointed. Dad picks me back up. “No, not like that Jamie,” he says.

I frown at him. No, Dad, I wanna crawl.

I try to worm back out of his hands and whine. Mom sighs this time. “Alright, put him down,” Mom says.

Dad puts me back down so I crawl over to Mom to thank him. “Hey baby,” he says, picking me up.

I smile sweetly and hug him. Mom chuckles and carries me over so he can sit at the table. Dad runs a hand through his hair. “Both the twins were walking by now,” He says.

Mom shrugs and plays with my tail while I grab at my furry feet. “We have to let him go at his own pace.”

Dad rolls his eyes. “You coddle him too much.”

Mom sticks his tongue out at Dad. “He’s _my_ baby, I can coddle him all I want.”

“ _Our_ baby, thank you.”

I look around the room while they continue talking. My teddy is on my floor mat in the corner. I reach for him but Mom and Dad aren’t watching me. Bastards.

I squirm so Mom sets me on the floor. Thinking those two aren’t watching, I toddle toward the corner instead of crawling. Once I get to my teddy, I pick him up and start toddling back.

Mom and Dad are both staring at me with their mouths open.

I walk up to Mom and hold up my free arm. “Up,” I say, one of like five words I like saying out loud.

Mom grins as he picks me up and kissed my forehead. I smile, I love when Mommy kisses me.

I look at Dad, who is just shaking his head. “Brat,” he mutters, walking away.

Mom giggles and kisses the top of my head. “That’s my boy.”


	263. Day 263: Fairies (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty
> 
> (But also not Sleeping Beauty. It's weird. You'll see)

Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom, a king and queen finally gave birth to a child.

A beautiful boy with raven hair and shimmering grey eyes. So proud were his parents of their little Levi, they threw a party for their beloved son. The entire kingdom arrived to celebrate the birth of the new heir, even the king and queen from the neighboring kingdom arrived with their son, Eren, to celebrate.

Naturally, Eren was too young (only three and half) to understand that they were betrothed, but he smiled when he saw Levi for the first time.

Three fairies were also invited to the party. The eldest, Erwin, approached the infant first. “Hello, my child,” he says and waves his wand. “I bless you with the gift of strength. Strength of character as well as body, so you may fight any harm that may come.”

“Thank you,” the queen says and gives him a hug.

The next, Mikasa, approached with a small smile. “Welcome, Levi,” she says and waves her wand. “I bless you with the gift of inner peace. The calmness of your mind will bring you peace no matter what may come, so you will always be ready to fight.”

“Thank you,” the queen says and kisses her cheek.

The youngest, Armin, approaches last. He almost speaks when suddenly the doors slam open and everyone turns to see who entered. “Kaney,” the king gasps.

Kaney was the fairy assigned to the queen’s family when she was a child. He dark and old and had a poor sense of humor so, along with his incredible power, most people were too afraid of him to speak with him. “I see there’s a party today,” he says.

The queen bites her lip moves the block the man’s path from her son.

“Celia,” he says, exaggerated pout on his face. “I thought we were friends, how could you betray me like this?”

“I-I’m sorry,” she says. “My husband –“

He nudges her out of the way to look at baby Levi. “It is my turn to bless the child,” he says.

The queen buries her face in her husband’s shoulder as Kaney waves his staff in the air. “As punishment for your parents,” Kaney says. “Little one, on your sixteenth birthday, should you come across a spinning wheel you will find yourself unable to keep away from it. When you sit and try to use it, you shall prick your finger and as you fall to the ground, you will die and that child that you are betrothed to will fall into a sleep so deep they shall never wake again.”

The room lets out a gasp as the old man laughs. Eren’s mother takes him in her arms and holds him tight, crying into his hair, as the other fairies surround and kill him. The room is silent save for the sobs of the queen. Kaney’s eyes are still wide open as his corpse still smiles crazily, guards take the body to be burned as the fairies surround the child.

Armin picks up the baby, so young and unaware of anything that just happened. “I can’t make the spell go away, little darling,” he says, waving his wand. “All I can do is bless you as my brother and sister have. So, I bless you with the gift of life. If you are just and unselfish, dark magic like the wizard Kaney used cannot harm you.”

A moment later, the windows burst open and crows flew in. “Foolish humans!” thousands of small voices shouted. “How dare you kill our master?!”

The room bursts into movement. Armin is still holding the baby as everyone rushes out. Both queens lead the fairies into the bottommost part of the castle. “Take Levi and run,” Celia says.

Carla hands Eren to Erwin. “Take him as well.”

“But your majesties!” Armin says.

The queen look at each other and back at their sons. “It’s unsafe here,” Celia says, petting Levi’s hair. “Those things will go after our children first, won’t they?”

Erwin looks down at Eren who is trying to squirm out of his arms to get back to his mother. “You’re right,” he says.

Carla nods. “Let us know when you settle down,” she says. “So we can write you when this is over.”

“We will,” Mikasa says.

“Mommy!” Eren says.

Carla frowns and kisses his forehead. “You can come home soon, my love.”

“In case this takes a while,” Celia says. “Can you teach them to fight?”

The fairies look at each other. “I suppose,” Mikasa says.

The queens each say goodbye to their children so the fairies escape with the children. In order to stop Eren from crying, Mikasa suppresses his memory and puts him to sleep for a while.

They arrive at a small cottage hidden in the woods so the fairies out the children to bed and bless the area so the crows don’t try to find them.

The stay there for many years, the fairies teaching the children about discipline and fighting and how to run a kingdom for when they go home.

By the time Levi is fifteen, he has a huge crush on Eren that he refuses to admit he has. Eren is much more open about his own crush but, unsure about what their tree caretakers would think, they bury their feelings and go about life as normal.

While they’re sparring with fake swords one day, Armin comes out. “Hey boys,” he says. “Can you two go collect some firewood? We’re nearly out in here.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren says, putting his sword down.

Levi nods and does the same. As they disappear into the woods, talking quietly to each other, Armin rushes back inside. “They’re gone?” Erwin asks, closing all the shutters,

“Yep,” Armin replies, getting their wands out.

Mikasa takes hers first. “I can’t believe he’s turning sixteen tomorrow.”

Armin smiles. “It feels like it hasn’t really been that long.”

Erwin frowns. “It really hasn’t been that long.”

Mikasa frowns and sits the piles of supplies beside the pair of dress forms standing in the corner. “At least we can finally use magic again,” she mutters.

“I suppose,” Erwin replies, using magic to pick up the fabric and start building their coronation outfits.

Armin sits and rereads the letter from Levi’s mother. Most of the crows are gone and they burned as many spinning wheels as they could find so the children would be safe when they arrived. “We have to tell them the truth,” he mutters.

Mikasa sighs. “We knew this day was coming,” she says. “Chins up, alright?”

The door suddenly swings open. “Armin, we –“

Eren freezes and looks around in confusion, particularly the floating fabric Erwin is holding up.

“Uh oh,” Mikasa says.

“What’s going on?” Levi asks, sneaking in behind Eren.

Erwin sighs. “Sit down,” he says. “We have a lot to tell you.”

The fairies explain the story to them, skipping over the details of the spell. Eren cries when Erwin unsuppresses his early memories. Levi hugs him and rubs his back. “At least you know what your mother looks like,” he mutters.

Eren makes at face at Levi. “Don’t talk like that,” he replies.

After Erwin finishes their coronation outfits (Eren’s is red and silver, as per his kingdom’s colors, and Levi’s is gold and blue as his own kingdom’s colors), they start on their walk back to the kingdom.

It’s nearly midnight when they arrive and Levi feels strangely uneasy as they walk into the castle. Nearly everyone is already asleep, including their parents. “Stay here,” Erwin says as the three fairies disappear to find their mothers.

When midnight strikes, Levi, as though in a trance, begins wandering away.

“Levi?” Eren asks.

Levi doesn’t stop or acknowledge him as he walks away so Eren follows closely. “Where are you going?” he asks.

Levi leads them down into one of the lower levels of the castle until he finds a room with a glowing spinning wheel. “Levi,” Eren says, taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

Levi pulls free and sits down at the wheel. Eren stares worriedly at the glazed over gaze of his closest companion. When Levi reaches forward, he goes back to normal just as he pricks his finger.

Levi looks over just as Eren hits the ground. “Eren!”

He tries to get up but suddenly a heavy feeling sets into his muscles and a sharp pain shoots through his chest. He hits the ground as well, his head going hazy as he reaches for Eren. “No,” he chokes out.

He passes out.

…

He hurts all over when his eyes open again. All three of the fairies are tiny now, sitting beside him. “Levi,” Mikasa says. “We did what we could but only you can destroy the spell.”

Levi can barely keep his eyes own. “What am I supposed to do?”

“When I blessed you as a baby, I made it so Kaney’s magic couldn’t kill you. But I guess I accidentally sacrificed our ability not to be affected by it,” Armin says.

“You have to find Eren,” Erwin says. “When you kiss him, Kaney’s spell and his minions will all disappear.”

Levi tries to sit up, fighting drowsiness and the ache all over his body. “Where is he?”

“In the highest tower in the castle,” Mikasa says. “It was the only place we could bless all of the entrances to to protect him.”

Levi stumbles out of the bed, panting and fighting how weak his body has become.

The fairies look at each other as he leaves. “I’m glad you blessed him with strength,” Mikasa says. “No one else alive could fight what that spell does if it can’t kill.”

Both men nod. Armin smiles. “I’m glad you blessed him with peace,” he says.

“He will make a fine king when the time is right,” Erwin says.

Levi staggers his way down the hall. It’s surreal, the way the birds keep flying toward him but bouncing off as though he’s surrounded by a bubble. People are laying everywhere, asleep. The fairies did that to protect them, he supposes.

He doesn’t really know where he’s going, he just follows the direction with the highest concentration of those ugly birds. He can barely breathe by the time he gets to the staircase leading up to the tower and he’s sweating from the extra exertion. He leans against a wall and rests for a moment. “Eren,” he mutters to himself.

That dope is waiting for him up there but he’s not even sure if he can make it up the stairs like this. He takes the first step, and then the next. Once he gets to the top, he swats the nasty birds out of the way so he can get in the room. Suddenly, everything is quiet. This room is completely unaffected by the terrifying magic swarming outside. He crawls over to the bed, too weak to keep walking, and pulls himself up before Eren.

The older boy is certainly beautiful when he’s not running his mouth, Levi thinks. He brushes Eren’s bangs out of his face as he rests a gentle kiss on his mouth. A long screech sounds as the crows turn into doves and fly away. Eren opens his eyes just as Levi gives in to his bodyls exhaustion. “Levi!” Eren says, holding the younger man.

“Let him be,” Mikasa’s voice rings. “He will awaken when his body is recovered.”

“Mikasa?” Eren asks, sitting up and looking around. “Where are you?”

“We are everywhere,” Armin replies. “We accidentally used to much magic holding the castle together and protecting you all.”

“We must move on now,” Erwin adds.

Tears slide down Eren’s cheeks. “Where are you going?” he asks.

“No where,” Mikasa says. “We’ll always be here to protect you, even if you can’t see u –“

“Mikasa? Mikasa!”

Suddenly the door swings open and the queens rush in. “Eren!” Carla shouts, hugging her son. “I’ve missed you so.

…

Eren and Levi meeting their families again was a bittersweet kind of occasion. They were happy to know their parents, of course, but the people they were missing made both of them sad.

Their coronations were held together at once, so they held hands as the entire ceremony took place. “Hey Levi?” Eren whispers.

“Hm?”

“Could you kiss me again when this is over?”

Levi’s cheeks go pink. “Shut up,” he mutters.

He does indeed kiss Eren again, away from the eyes of their families when the ceremony is over. “I can’t wait until we get married,” Eren says, fixing his crown again. It does feel like it fits quite right but he supposed it will eventually.

Levi smiles softly and takes his hand. “You know what? Me neither.”

Their guardian fairies watch from the sky happily and ensure the children they took care of live long, happy lives together.


	264. Day 264: Queen (Royal AU)

Eren is sometimes very surprised how happy he is with Levi.

The older man has a way of masking his emotions that Eren was initially bothered by but has since come to be very good at reading. The system of two kings that their parents devised was originally a very shaky idea, the thought that they could make their sons try and make it work was laughable to other kingdoms, but somehow Levi and Eren are making it work. They focus on different parts of politics and deal with different things so their people like that they have two rulers to go over a problem before deciding how to fix to it.

The only other problem was deciding on an heir. Obviously two men couldn’t have their own children and they didn’t have much in the way of family who would send their children up to rule. So it was something of a blessing when a child was left at the door of the castle.

Several of the servants offered to take care of it but Eren, after picking a wet nurse for the child, decided to keep it. A little girl they named Zoe.

She was like Eren, energetic and noisy, but she was very smart, perhaps smarter than both of her parents by the time she was ten years old. Levi has never had a history of women really liking him all that much, but that little girl who became his daughter seemed to adore him for some reason.

“I don’t get it,” he told Eren one day.

Eren smiles at him like he always did. “Don’t get what?”

He looked over at Zoe who was “picking flowers for Daddy”. “How she likes me so much.”

“She doesn’t just like you, she loves you.”

“Still don’t get it.”

Eren shrugs. “You’re her father, of course she loves you.”

Levi frowns and leans his chin in his palm. “Do you think we should start letting her sit in on meetings?” he asks.

Eren looks at Zoe. “She is quite a bit more reasonable than some of the people we have to negotiate with.”

“I’m just worried they won’t take her seriously.”

Eren snorts. “Really? Zoe? You’re talking about the girl who demanded she be allowed to break her own horse at age six.”

Levi can’t really argue with that. “She’s too smart for her own good.”

“She’ll make a fine queen one day.”

Levi looks at Eren and then leans over to kiss his cheek.

The brunette grins. “Thank you,” he says.

Levi shakes his head. “Why do you always thank me for that?”

“Because you don’t have to but you do anyway.”

Eren leans over and kisses Levi. “I love you,” he says.

Levi has to look away so Eren can’t see his blush. “Love you too, pixie.”

Eren laughs and Zoe runs up with a handful of flowers. “Daddy! I made you a bouquet!”

Levi smiles and takes it. “Thank you, darling.”

Zoe sits between her parents. “Papa?” she asks Eren.

“Yes, Zoe?”

“Can I have a new gown made for my first meeting?”

Levi gives her a look. “What’s wrong with the ones you already have?”

She stands back up and poses. “The colors are too bright,” she says matter-of-factly. “They won’t take me seriously if I look like a child.”

“You are a child,” Eren replies with a chuckle.

“They don’t have to know that,” she says with a grin. “I already asked my handmaid to help me find a way to look taller, she says we can tie wooden blocks to the bottoms of my shoes and see if I can still walk like that and if that doesn’t work...”

Both Levi and Eren listen closely to the little girl in front of them, so full of ideas and great ways to execute those ideas.

Yes, Levi thinks, she will make a fine queen one day.


	265. Day 265: Cross (Smut Sunday #38) (Incubus!Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the last 100 days? I'm not, I think I'll cry when this is over -.-
> 
> Anyway, the first seven days are going to be split between Mermaid AU and then Pacific Rim AU.

Levi’s been staying inside the church later and later lately.

He’s afraid.

The religion he’s been learning since he was born tell him this is wrong. He _will_ go to hell for the sin of lust, and especially lusting for a creature of hell. He’s no longer a virgin.

He still has dreams about how hot that tan skin was.

He thought briefly about castration but then a small voice in the back of his head starts telling him other things. Why would God create humans to feel at all if they weren’t allowed one of life’s greatest pleasures? Moderation is key, right? And it’s not like he’s devoted all his time to masturbating or anything.

The biggest problem seems to be his partner.

Levi stares up at the cross about the pulpit. “Eren,” he whispers.

The door to the cathedral creaks slightly, Levi turns abruptly. “Father Levi,” a meek voice calls.

Levi tries to reign his emotions back in. He clears his throat and stands. “Sister Petra,” he says. “How can I help you?”

The young nun stays in the doorway. “I’ve noticed how much time you’ve been spending in here,” she says. “More than usual. I was wondering if you were alright.”

He nods. “Just fine,” he replies. “Go back to bed.”

“You should go as well,” she says, her eyes look nervous somehow and it makes Levi uncomfortable.

“I will soon, go.”

Petra clutches her necklace. “Father, I –“

“Yes?”

Her eyes are full of purpose as she stares at him. “I know what you did, Father, with that strange man. I came to speak to you but found you were with someone else so I waiting and then…” She pulls off her veil, revealing long strawberry blonde hair. It occurs to Levi for just a moment that this woman is young enough to still have natural color in her hair. “I want to leave the church, Father.”

He stares at her for a moment. “What brought this on, child?”

She stares at her feet, wringing her veil in her hands. “After what I saw that night, I’ve been thinking that being here isn’t really for me. The path of God is… not wrong, but hard,” she says. “I do not wish to stay here if it means I cannot experience what you have, sir.”

“Very well,” he says. “Do you have a place to go? I’m sure I can spare some of the church’s funds –“

She smiles softly. “No sir,” she says. “I’ll be going back home, to live with my parents. Before I came to the nunnery I was betrothed to the son of their friend, I hope he’s still waiting for me.”

Levi nods. “Just know you always have a home here,” he says.

She nods and leaves the room. Levi sighs.

He looks back up at the cross. If that’s not a sign that this is alright, he doesn’t know what is.

He prays for Eren.

In a puff of gold smoke, the man appears, perched on the cross hanging above the pulpit. “Evening, Father,” Eren says.

Levi stands and stares at the other man. He reaches out one hand for him.

In another puff of smoke, the man appears directly in front of Levi and pulls him into a heated, rough kiss by his outstretched hand. As Eren tongue snakes into his mouth, Levi marvels at how sweet he tastes. He never wants the kiss to end.

Eren undoes his robes and they fall to the floor. Eren runs a hand up Levi’s back but breaks the kiss when he notices something. He walks around Levi to see his back. “Do you do this?” Eren asks.

Levi remembers his flagellation session earlier. Yes, the marks would still be there. “It’s repentance,” he replies.

“It’s sick,” Eren says. “I will never understand why humans insist on torturing themselves to earn the love of a figure so divine it won’t allow it’s children to live their basic instincts. Your body tells you to eat, yet you starve because gluttony is a sin. You see someone living better than you, but you cannot want that because of covet is a sin. You want to have children, yet some of you go your entire lives never touching yourselves let having sex because the greatest sin of all is lust.”

Levi looks up at the cross. “It’s how we are raised,” he says. “It’s all we know.”

Eren trails his fingers up the whip marks. “Let me take care of you, Father.”

“Please.”

Eren leans forward to lave kisses up the back on Levi’s neck.

“Rougher, please?” Levi says.

Eren appears in front of him and cocks an eyebrow. “Do you want to wake up with bruises?”

Levi thinks about the bruises on his hips Eren left last time and his cock twitches.

Eren smirks. “You like that, don’t you?” Eren crowds Levi against a wall. “Do you like to be hurt, Father?”

Levi buries his face in Eren’s shoulder, embracing himself in the taller man’s scent. “I touching myself while pressing the marks you left last time.”

Eren’s cock twitches at that. He kisses Levi again and the priest moans into it. Eren grips the backs of the smaller man’s thighs and lifts him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Levi shudders at the feeling of his cock brushing Eren’s stomach.

Eren’s finger immediately make their way to Levi’s ass. Again, with that mysterious slippery substance on them so they can slide in easily. Levi breaks the kiss and clocks his head against the wall as his body is wracked with pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Eren whispers, creeping his fingers in deeper.

Levi is already flushed and wearing a light sweat as Eren works his fingers inside him slowly, biting and kissing what he can reach on Levi’s neck and chest. “Eren please,” he whines.

“What?”

“Just put it in.”

“I can hurt you if I –“

Levi stares him directly in the eye. “I don’t care. Hurry up.” With that, Eren removes his fingers making Levi whine. He lets Levi go so the smaller man collapses on the floor. “Ouch,” Levi say. “Why did –“

“You want it to hurt right?” Eren says mockingly. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Levi does. Immediately, Eren is behind him, rutting against his ass like an animal. “Ngh~” Levi moans.

Eren stops rutting abruptly and shoves his dick in Levi’s underprepared entrance.

Levi screams.

Eren rolls his hips gently, running his hands down Levi’s back. “That is why you have to be patient, Levi.”

Levi moans at the sound of his name. “Keep going,” he says.

“Already?”

Levi, despite feeling like he’s being split in half, leans forward before thrusting back on Eren’s thick erection. “Please,” he moans. “Come on.”

Eren moans and pulls back, thrusting into the smaller man’s heat. Levi moans and screams, letting Eren take him like this. The incubus pistons his hips, clutching the raven’s like his life depends on it. They move as though if they were to stop the world might end.

Levi’s arms give out as he cums on the floor. Eren continues to use his limp body, pushing and pulling Levi on his cock. He leans forward, holding Levi’s hands down as he continues the rough treatment. “Fuck, Levi,” he moans. “How would you like it if I were bigger?”

Levi whines at that. “Yes~” he says.

Immediately, Eren’s cock swells inside him. It’s longer now and significantly thicker. Levi wants to cry because of how good it feels; his drool mixes with the cum he spilled on the floor earlier. He thrusts his hips back against Eren sloppily, unevenly.

He wants to be consumed entirely by these feelings.

Without warning, Eren cums deep inside him. Levi thrusts back against him, making sure none of Eren’s seed can’t leak out, he cums again as well.

With that, spent as he is, Eren lets him go and he collapses against the floor, covered in sweat and his own cum. Eren sits against the wall beside him, examining how distended Levi’s hole became, biting his lip because he wants to lick up the white fluid leaking out. He gently picks up the smaller man and cradles him in his arms. “Say Levi?” he asks.

The smaller man can barely make words so he whines instead.

“How would you like to live in hell with me? We could do this every day if you wanted to.”

Levi looks up at him, disgusting and exhausted. “Wha?”

“You could become a succubus,” he says absently. “Since you seem to enjoy being filled so much.”

“Eren?” he asks, sitting up.

Eren looks back at him seriously. “Come with me.”

Levi looks back at the cross above the pulpit. How much does he truly believe this is where he belongs?

“I will.”


	266. Day 266: Whale (Mermaid AU)

“Eren? Where are you going? Eren?!”

Levi swims after his mate hastily. Eren ordinarilly doesn’t swim nearly this fast so it’s a little strange.

When Eren stops suddenly, peering into the mouth of a cave, Levi accidentally swims into him. “What are you –“

“Shh!” Eren cuts him off. “Don’t you hear it?”

Levi listens for a moment. A quiet whine sounds from inside the cave. “Is that a whale?” Levi asks.

Eren immediately takes off into the cave.

“Eren stop!” Levi says. “If that things a blue whale it’ll be big enough to eat you, come back!”

“It sounds like a baby, Levi, I need to make sure it’s alright.”

Levi sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Fine but I’ll never forgive you if we die down there.”

Levi follows Eren down into the cave. Eren was right, a baby humpback whale is circling at the end of the cave, all alone. “Oh no, she’s lost,” Eren says with a small frown.

“She?”

“She sounds like a she.”

Levi stares at him for a moment. “Do you speak whale or something I didn’t know?”

“Well, most whale families have different dialects so if you learn how one group of whales speaks, it probably won’t help you that much if you encounter one from a different group. We usually get humpback’s back home though so maybe her family passed through at some point and I can translate a little of what she says.”

Levi just shakes his head and turns his attention back to the baby whale. “What do we do?”

“She’ll drown if she stays down here any longer.”

“Right, so, _what do we do_?”

Eren swims over slowly. When she sees him getting closer, she tries to cower against the wall. “Are you lost baby?” he asks gently.

She whines sadly, _“Scared.”_

He gets up close and pets her. “It’s okay,” he says. “Come with me, I’ll help you up to the surface and get you some food, okay?”

She hesitant, but with some coaxing Eren gets her moving. Levi leads them out while Eren stays at the whale’s side to make sure she doesn’t get scared and go back. Once they’ve cleared the cave, they head directly for the surface where she finally gets a fresh gulp of air.

“Do you have a name, baby?” Eren asks once they’re back under.

She makes a confused noise.

Eren points to himself, “Eren.” He points to Levi, “Levi.”

He points to her. She makes a sad noise, _“No.”_

Eren frowns. “She’s not even old enough for her mother to have named her,” he says.

Levi pets the baby gently. “How about Bubby?” he asks.

Eren grins. “How would you like that, baby?” he asks the whale. “Can we called you Bubby?”

She makes a slightly happier noise this time.

Eren grins and hugs her. “Okay Levi, I’ll take her to find food. Can you go see if there’s anyone nearby who’s seen humpback whales come through here?”

Levi nods and swims off.

…

When Levi finds them again, they’re playing hide-and-seek in the nearby caves. “Eren.”

He swims over to Eren who’s flat against the roof of a cave. “Go away Levi, we’re playing a game,” he replies.

“Eren, this is no time for games, the dolphins nearby said there hasn’t been –“

A high happy noise sounds as Bubby swims up to Eren and taps his stomach with her nose. He laughs and hugs her. “You found me!” he says.

Levi sighs. “What do all those noises mean?” he asks.

“That one in particular means ‘Mama’.”

Levi almost feels like his eye twitches at that. “Mama?”

Eren giggles when she taps his belly again. “Yeah, she thinks I’m her Mama now.”

Levi facepalms. “Great, now we have a baby.”

Eren pouts. “Don’t be so mean.”

Bubby makes a questioning noise.

Eren giggles. “What?” Levi asks.

“She asked if you’re her Daddy.”


	267. Day 267: Parent (Mermaid AU)

“What is Eren doing with a whale?”

“Where is its mother?”

“Whales never leave their pods, why is she with them?”

“Did they kipnap her?”

Levi watches Eren race Bubby around the coral reef, ignoring the chatter of mermaids behind him. Even he’s grown pretty fond of the baby whale by now. As long as Eren’s happy and not killing anyone, he honestly wouldn’t have cared if the pink-tailed merman had wanted to adopt a shark.

Now he’s just annoyed the others can’t accept that as well.

Tuning them out usually works but there’s the occasional brave souls comes up to ask him what’s going on. Merpeople aren’t very parental after all, the babies are born developed enough to swim and find food on their own so family units beyond mated pairs are unnecessary. He knows it must seem strange that any of their kind, much less a male of their kind, would want to care for a child of a completely different species.

Bubby coos at Levi. “No, you two play, I’ll watch,” he replies.

She makes a sad noise. He chuckles. “I’ll play later.”

She perks up a bit at that and continues playing with Eren. Levi so focused on watching them he doesn’t notice a merwoman sneak up behind him. “Levi?”

He startles, backing away from her. “What?” he asks.

She a redhead and a cute one at that. She plays with her hair as she says, “So like, what’s up with the whale?”

Levi glares at her. “Will you people shut the fuck up?” he growls. “If Eren wants to a mom for an orphan whale, he can do whatever he damn well pleases and it’s _no one’s_ business but ours.”

The girl shrinks back and swims away, the other mermaids following her.

Levi looks back to see Eren and Bubby both watching him. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Bubby swims over first and taps his stomach with her nose, making a happy noise. He smiles and hugs her. “Love you too.”

Eren grins and swims over. “Okay Daddy, we’re going to play tag now and you’re it!”


	268. Day 268: Dolphin (Mermaid AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: my younger sister's nickname when we were little was Bubby, even though her real name is Michelle. Still have no idea where it came from

Eren knew his baby would have to grow up sometime.

He gave her a hug goodbye and off she went.

Eren was very sad for a few days. Levi had to pull him along with him because all he wanted to do was float. “Eren please,” the turquoise tailed merman said one day. “Will you eat _something_ voluntarily?”

The brunette just frowned. “I hope Bubby’s eating okay.”

Levi sighs and hugs his mate. “She’s not a calf anymore, Eren, she had to go be with the other whales.”

Eren’s frown deepens and he cries on Levi’s shoulder. If Levi’s being completely honest, he’s not happy Bubby left either. She was his baby too, even if Eren was closer to her. “I miss her,” Eren murmurs.

“Me too,” Levi replies into his hair.

The day after that, Eren is back to moving around like normal even if he isn’t happy yet.

A few weeks later he starts smiling easier. A few months and he’s back to playing like normal.

Levi cannot express how happy he is to see Eren mostly back to normal.

Over a year later the two of them are playing I Spy in the coral reef when Eren hears something. “Did you hear that?” he asks.

“Hear what?” Levi replies.

Eren swims away as fast as he can, Levi can barely keep up. But then he realizes why. “Bubby!” Eren grins, swimming up and hugging his oversized baby.

Levi smiles and watches them. Bubby makes a noise that has Eren looking around.

“Awe,” he says letting her go and holding out a hand for the little calf beside her. “Levi, come here.”

Levi swims over and hugs Bubby as well before looking at her baby. The little whale makes a small noise and Levi smiles, petting it. “He’s a boy,” Eren says. “What’s his name, Bubby?”

Bubby makes a nervous noise.

Eren blinks at her. “You want _us_ to name him?” She makes a happy noise. Eren looks at Levi. “What do you think?”

Levi is still petting the baby. “Well, I named Bubby so you can name him.”

“Well,” Eren says to the baby. “How about Dilly?”

The baby makes a happy noise and taps Eren’s stomach with his nose like Bubby used to do. He grins and hugs the baby. “Okay,” he says. “Dilly it is.”

They can’t stay long, because Bubby made friends with some of the other of the other pregnant whales while she was gone and they’re planning on staying together. Eren nods, just happy to have seen her for a while and isn’t upset when she leaves this time.

The next day, the two of them are looking for breakfast when suddenly it’s Levi swimming away as fast as he can.

“Levi? Where are you going?”

He accidentally swims into the older merman when he stops suddenly at the mouth of a cave. “Listen,” he says.

A nice noise sounds from inside.

“Is that a dolphin?” Eren asks.

Levi swims into the cave. “It sounds like a baby,” he says.

Eren follows closely until they do, indeed, find a baby dolphin all by herself in one of the numerous dead ends of the cave. Levi looks at Eren.

Eren smiles. “Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim tomorrow, everyone!


	269. Day 269: Rabbit (Pacific Rim AU)

The cafeteria was a large and mildly terrifying place the first time Eren went inside as a trainee.

Since then it’s become a comfortable place to calm down among the hours of work in his daily schedule. Eren walks to the cafeteria alone as usual, Levi always needs about fifteen minutes by himself after their longer mornings spent training. It was only a few weeks into their partnership that Eren started noticing how mentally exhausted Levi becomes after synch tests; he’s glad those are few and far between or else he would have to worry about dealing with a very cranky Levi all the time.

He sits at a table with the pilots that were in his trainee group; Mikasa and Annie (her partner), Connie and Sasha, and Jean and Marco.

“All I’m saying is, drift compatibility leans more on past experience than anything else,” Jean says.

Annie cocks an eyebrow at him. “What about Marshall then? He doesn’t bring anything into the drift and he’s compatible with everyone.”

“What?” Connie asks. “Marshall’s piloted?”

Eren nods. “You hadn’t heard that? Some of the older pilots went in with him themselves. They say drifting with him is like walking into an empty room, he’s very good at keeping his mind clear.”

“So, what, do you think it’s based on passiveness then?” Jean asks.

“More like acceptance,” Mikasa says. “You have to accept yourself _and_ the person you’re drifting with completely or else you’ll end up chasing the rabbit and get stuck.”

Sasha grins and nudges Connie. “Awwee!” she coos. “You accept me, Connie?”

Connie blushes as a quiet body seats itself beside Eren. “Take this as a lesson, kiddos, never chase the rabbit,” Levi says.

Marco takes a sip of his water and asks, “What happens when somebody chases the rabbit?”

Levi looks up from his tray. “You should know this already; it’s when someone gets stuck in a memory in the drift.”

“We know that,” Marco says. “But what does it looks like?”

Eren feels Levi’s thoughts bristle at that. He holds Levi’s hand under the table and speaks for him. “It doesn’t look any way at all,” Eren says. “They just get stuck and either they have to snap themselves out of it or their partner has to go after them. Either way it’s dangerous because your body moves outside of your memory so if you’re in a Jaeger you can accidently hurt yourself or someone el –“

“It’s terrifying,” is all Levi says.

Levi would know personally, after all, he got stuck drifting with Erwin their first time in Short Temper together. Eren has seen those memories, both the original and Levi’s re-experience of it, it was not pretty. He grips his partner’s hand a little tighter.

“It doesn’t sound that bad,” Jean says.

Eren glares at him. “Let’s see you –“

Jean sneers as Eren tries to reign himself back in, usually Levi does that for him but somehow there’s a reflex to listen for an instruction Levi probably won’t give him today. He looks at the raven absently nibbling at his sandwich. Eren thinks it’s a good thing they did a synch test earlier because he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t go so well now that Levi’s thinking about that incident again.

Eren takes Levi so they can go eat somewhere else.

Levi is especially cuddly in bed that night.


	270. Day 270: Cry (Pacific Rim AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT : The beginning portion of this chapter is a nightmare which contains character death, if you can't handle that please do not read the italicized part of this chapter.

_Eren can’t even remember how this happened._

_One moment they were fighting a Kaiju and everything was fine, the next he felt like he couldn’t breathe._

_Suddenly there was a hole on Levi’s side of the cockpit._

_Suddenly they were being thrown._

_Suddenly neither of them are attached to Short Temper but it feels like they’re still attached to each other._

_They’re thrown again. Levi nearly falls out of the cockpit through that damned hole and Eren just barely makes it to catch him by his hand. “Don’t let go!” he shouts, despite the sudden fatigue he’s feeling._

_“Eren,” is all Levi replies, thick tears painting his cheeks._

_“Levi c’mon, try to get up!”_

_“Eren, let me go.”_

_Eren’s eyes turn into saucers. “WHAT?! Hell no!”_

_“Eren, please,” Levi pleads. “I don’t want you to see.”_

_“See what?”_

_Levi shakes his head. “Don’t look down at me.”_

_Eren braces himself on the broken wall and leans forward. He bursts into tears immediately._

_Levi’s blood is painting the side of their Jaeger. The bottom half of his body, from his hips down had been cut clean off._

_“Let me die, Eren.”_

_“No!”_

_“Eren –“_

_And with that, the Kaiju swoops in and crushes the rest of Levi’s body against the side of Short Temper, decapitating him and leaving his head on the floor of the cockpit and his hand still in Eren’s hand despite his torso no longer being attached. Eren stares in horror at how the eyes of his_ mother’s _dismembered head stare up at him._

_“Why didn’t you let me go, Eren?” she cries._

 

Eren wakes up with his chest hurting because of all the screaming. He cries against his knees, having sat up without realizing it. He can’t calm down. Where’s Levi? What’s happening?

He realizes he hears arguing outside. That’s Levi’s voice.

He tried to get up but ow, he looks down, his arm is attached to an IV. His chest hurts again as his heart hammers inside of it. What the _hell_ is going in? He starts screaming again without realizing it.

He can’t hear the voices outside the door anymore and he hopes it’s just because he’s drowning them out now.

He’s so busy trying to keep his eyes dry with his hands and screaming his throat raw he doesn’t notice when the door finally opens. “Eren!” Levi gets up on the bed beside him and cradles his head in his arms. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m sorry I took so long.”

Eren clutches the familiar fabric of the shorter man’s shirt. “Where were you?”

“The nurses didn’t want me sleeping here so after you were settled I went back to our room to sleep. I couldn’t, so I went to take a walk but I heard you scream. I forgot my badge so they wouldn’t let me back in your room until they could get confirmation from Erwin or Marshall.”

Eren never wants to let go of Levi again. “So what happened? Why am I in here?”

“Do you remember hitting your head?”

“No.”

Levi idly runs his fingers over the bandages wrapped around his partners head. “Our training session in Short Temper got a little rough yesterday morning. You hit your head and passed out, which I also felt so thanks for that splitting pain in my head.”

“ _Yesterday_ morning?”

“You’ve been out for a while.”

“How hard did I hit my head?”

“Pretty hard.”

Eren sighs and leans his head on Levi’s shoulder.

“Was it another nightmare?” Levi asks, playing with the tips of Eren’s hair.

Eren nods.

“About your mom again?”

Eren shakes his head this time. “Only at the end.”

Levi frowns. “I’m sorry.”

Eren shrugs. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, you –“

Eren looks up at Levi and thinks back on his nightmare. “Everything is okay as long as you’re here.”


	271. Day 271: Scary (Pacific Rim AU)

Levi is wandering around headquarters, for some reason unable to find Eren.

He checks the cafeteria first, but it’s mostly empty save for a few people sitting and playing cards. Next he goes to the Shatterdome, expecting to find his partner with Short Temper; Eren usually likes to be around watching the mechanics take care of him.

Instead, he finds Mikasa getting ready for a synch test. “Hey,” he says.

Mikasa looks at him. “Hey,” she replies. “What’re you doing in here? I thought you and Eren had the day off.”

“We do,” he says. “But I can’t find him. Have you seen him?”

“Not since breakfast,” she says. “Have you checked your room again?”

“I was headed there next.”

“He’s probably there,” she says.

Mikasa is called up to her Jaeger so Levi sighs and walks back to his room. “There you are.”

Eren is sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, watching something. “Afternoon,” he says.

Levi lays down with his head on Eren’s lap. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s almost Halloween,” Eren replies.

Levi looks up at him. “It is October, isn’t it?”

Eren nods. “And since I can’t eat candy or carve a jack-o-lantern; movies.”

Levi looks at the TV. Eren appears to be watching the end of _It_. “You like scary movies a lot.”

“I used to watch them with my mom every year before Halloween.”

Levi frowns. “That sounds nice.”

They’re quiet until the credits start. “Did you do stuff like this with your parents?”

“You know I didn’t. My dad was always too busy and my mom…”

Eren finger-combs Levi’s hair, trying to come up with a way to keep Levi’s mind off his parents. “I think _Arachnophobia_ is coming on next.”

Levi shivers.

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“I’m afraid of spiders.”

Eren can’t help the smile that cracks across his cheeks. “Seriously?”

Levi frowns up at him. “Where did you think that memory where I had a panic attack because a spider sat on me came from?”

“I thought you might have grown out of it because you were much younger in that memory.”

Levi rolls over and buries his face against Eren’s stomach. “Just change the stupid channel.”

Eren picks up the remote with one hand while continuing the touch Levi’s hair with the other. “I love you, Levi.”

“Shut up.”

“I just think it’s cute that you have no fear fighting giant monsters but a little spider scares you.”

“Yeah well, those “little spiders” are sometimes very poisonous and kill you very, very slowly.”

Eren leans down and kisses the side of Levi’s head. “Is _Nightmare on Elm Street_ better?”

“Perfect,” Levi replies, rolling back over.


	272. Day 272: Power (Smut Sunday #39) (Pacific Rim AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaf AU starts tomorrow :)

“Keep your hands on the pillow or else this ends, got it?”

Eren is startled by Levi’s unusually rough actions, but also really turned on. “Yes sir,” Eren squeaks.

Levi leans over and kisses Eren more gently than the brunette expected, beginning to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. He pauses minutely to give the bruised skin over Eren’s ribs some attention. Levi’s own bruises are still purple as well and Eren wants to pay back all this attention but Levi doesn’t seem willing to let him. When Levi gets to Eren’s belly button, he kisses it and dips his tongue in for a moment making Eren shiver. “Levi –“

“Shh.”

Levi kisses the rest of the way down to Eren’s straining erection. He takes the hot flesh into his hand and lowers his mouth onto the tip, sucking gently. Eren gasps, he’s done this to Levi before but he’s never asked Levi to reciprocate. He’s fighting the urge to move one of his hands to touch Levi’s hair.

Levi pulls off and licks from Eren’s balls up to the tip of his dick. “Fuck, Eren,” he moans.

“Hn?” the brunette replies.

“I love your cock so much~”

Eren feels his face go completely red. “Huh?”

“It’s just so thick and hard and just for me~” He licks the length again.

Eren shudders and bites his lip, words like that in Levi’s deep voice are way sexier than he expected.

Levi retrieves the bottle of lube from the table beside the bed and kneels above Eren’s hips. “How would you like it if I let that fat dick inside me?”

Eren moans.

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Is that a yes? You have to talk to me, baby. Do you want me to fuck myself on your pretty cock?”

“Yes, please, Levi.”

Levi squeezes lube onto his fingers. “You’re going to keep your hands up, right?”

Eren nods.

“Good,” Levi says and reaches behind himself.

He pushes his first finger in easily, keeping his eyes trained on Eren’s. He stretches quickly, not bothering to waste time so Eren doesn’t get bored. He squirts some lube onto Eren dick and spreads it out slowly. “Levi~” Eren moans.

Levi moves so Eren is barely brushing against his entrance. “Do you want to come inside, Eren?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“Please.”

“How much, Eren?”

“God, Levi, I want to fuck you so bad! Please?”

Levi drops all his weight so Eren slides inside quickly. “Oh fuck~” he moans, that was a little more intense than he expected.

Eren clutches the pillow to resist reaching down to grab Levi’s hips.

Levi rolls his hips a few times, trying to adjust more quickly. “God, Eren, you’re making me feel so full~”

Eren can’t help the way his hips buck at that. “Shit~ Levi, you’re so hot.”

Levi gasps at the sudden movement, reaching. “Give me your hand.”

“I can let go of the pillow?”

“Now.”

Eren lets go and Levi immediately clutches his hand before sitting up and dropping himself back down. “Hell yes~” he moans.

He bounces on Eren’s cock roughly, just focusing on getting Eren to hit his sweet spot on as many thrusts as possible. Eren moves down his other hand to pet Levi’s thigh. “Levi, you’re so pretty.”

“Shut up,” Levi pants, “You beautiful, big dick motherfucker.”

“Fuck, Levi, I’m close~”

Levi moves Eren’s hand from his thigh up to pump his dick. “Touch me.”

Eren fists Levi’s cock roughly. “Come on, baby,” he whispers.

“Ngh~ ah!”

Levi paints Eren’s chest and stomach with his cum as Eren finally climaxes inside him. Levi collapses on top of his young lover. “Fuck,” he moans. “I needed that.”

Eren idly runs his fingers over Levi’s back, ignoring the way his bruises ache from the extra weight on his torso. “You alright?”

“Well my ass is gonna hurt for a little while but –“

“Not what I meant.”

Levi is silent for a moment. “We almost died.”

Eren holds the shorter man. “We’re okay.”

Levi buries his face in Eren’s shoulder and takes a nap.


	273. Day 273: Future (Deaf AU)

Levi decided not to go through with surgery.

At least for now. He said that something permanent like that seems like a bad idea if he isn’t positive it’s what he wants. And they’re only eighteen, he has the rest of his life to change his mind if he wants. Celia and Eren were very supportive of this decision.

That said, though, Levi has no idea what he’s going to do once he has his diploma. He doesn’t know why, but he’s never really thought about what he wants to do when he grows up.

It’s a week until Eren’s graduation and the two of them are at Eren’s house, waiting for the mail to arrive. Eren’s waiting for a letter telling him whether or not he got accepted into the college he wants to go to. He got accepted into his second, third, and forth choices; but he hasn’t heard back from his first choice yet. He’s nervous.

And he hasn’t told Levi where he wants to go or what he’s going for.

So instead of staring at his jittery boyfriend, Levi starts making dinner for the two of them and probably their moms when they both get off work. It’s kind of become a daily occurrence that the four of them have dinner together and it’s usually Levi that cooks.

In the living room, Eren perks up when he sees the mail truck getting closer to the house. He runs out and waits at the mailbox for the truck to room up. “G’day, son,” the old mailman says; it’s the same man who’s delivered mail to their house since before Eren’s dad left so they’re pretty familiar with each other.

“Hey Mr. Hannes.”

The man picks up their mail. “I believe this is what you’ve been waiting for.”

On top of the stack of mail is a thick envelope with the name of the school Eren wants to go to at the top. He grins. “Thank you so much!”

Hannes smiles. “Good luck, kid,” he says and drives off.

Eren runs back in the house and drops all of the mail but the envelope he’s been waiting for on the couch before walking into the kitchen with Levi. He taps Levi shoulder so his boyfriend can sit with him when he opens it. Levi looks at the envelope, he recalls that this school is a big one for teachers. And it’s three states away.

A knot twists in his stomach while Eren bites his lip and stares at the envelope.

 _Open it_ , Levi signs.

Eren looks at Levi and then nods. Slowly, he tears the envelope open and takes out the letter. Levi bites his lip while Eren reads it. _Well? Did you get in?_

A disbelieving grin cracks across his face and he nods, embracing Levi.

Levi squeezes him, grinning as well. Just then, Carla comes home. “What’s going on?” she asks.

Eren looks up and holds out the acceptance letter to her. She reads it and grins, hugging him as well. “Oh my god, congratulations sweetheart.”

Levi goes back to cooking, trying to will away the thick feeling in his stomach.

…

When they go home that night, Celia can’t ignore the pensive look on her son’s face.

 _What’s the matter?_ She asks.

Levi sighs. _Nothing_.

She smiles gently and shakes her head. _I’ve known you since you were smaller than a watermelon, something’s the matter_.

Levi makes a face at her. _Eren’s going away for school_.

_I know, he looked really excited._

_No, he’s going away and I still don’t have a plan, mom. What am I going to do?_

Celia looks at Levi seriously. _Well, you can do whatever you want._

Levi stares back at her. _I want to go with Eren._

_Is there a school you want to go to near where he’s going?_

_You know I haven’t really thought about college._

_Well._ She thinks for a moment. _Do you even want to go to college?_

_What do you mean?_

_I have an old friend that owns a bakery in the town where Eren’s school is. If you’re comfortable moving there, I’m sure she could give you a job._

_At a bakery? I don’t know if I can do customer service without hearing or speaking._

_No, not customer service, baking._

_Baking?_

_Yes, she told me just this past week that she’s going to need more night bakers over the summer._

_Baking._

Celia smiles. _I know you love cooking more than baking but I think you’ll like working in a big kitchen like that._

Levi thinks for a moment. _Can I meet her before I think about this seriously?_

_She’s coming up next week because her nephew is graduating with Eren._

Levi leans over and hugs his mom, signing, _Thank you_ , against her back.


	274. Day 274: Comfortable (Deaf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've written in a while -.-

Finding and renting an apartment was way more annoying than Levi or Eren expected. That said, they were officially moved in three weeks before Eren’s semester started so they had time to get comfortable and be homesick before Eren had to get his head in the game for his classes.

Levi working at night was weird at first, it took him quite a few days to adjust to a new sleep schedule, but he’s found sleeping in the morning and afternoon to be pretty comfortable. Especially when Eren’s classes start because he usually gets home when Eren gets up so they can have quick breakfast together before Eren goes to class and he goes to sleep.

Because of this routine, it’s very unusual for Eren to be around when Levi’s sleeping. So it’s very strange when he comes home to Levi leaning on the coffee table, napping. He smiles and goes to put his bag away before walking back out.

He sits beside Levi and lifts the smaller man onto his lap, hugging him. Instead of opening his eyes, Levi curls up and gets comfortable on Eren. _Hey_ , Eren signs against Levi’s hand. _Wake up._

Levi ignores him, deciding so pretend to sleep instead; focusing on the vibration of Eren’s heart beating. Sighing with slight amusement, Eren resituates Levi in his arms so he can stand up. He moves over and lays on the couch, laying Levi on top of him.

Levi smiles with satisfaction and gets comfortable, hugging Eren.

However, he finds very quickly that he can’t go back to sleep. He opens his eyes to see Eren has already fallen asleep. He smiles and leans up to place a short, chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before settling back down on his chest.

Dinner can wait, they don’t sleep together often enough.


	275. Day 275: Cook (Deaf AU)

Watching Levi cook is almost a surreal experience.

Eren sits in the living room with his eyes trained on his short boyfriend as he moves back and forth across the kitchen so gracefully, taking care of everything. Eren keeps receiving texts he can’t look at because he’s so enamored watching Levi.

Armin comes in first. “Hey~” he says. Then he notices how still Eren is sitting. He looks up and sees Levi and he can’t look away either, he sits down and stares as well.

Mikasa comes in next. After seeing Eren and Armin so spaces out, she glances up at Levi. Having watched Levi cook before she just turns the TV on and sits on the floor at the coffee table.

Next comes Eren and Levi’s mothers. Carla sits to watch Levi as well while Celia sits with Mikasa to watch TV.

After those two, Connie and Sasha come in and watch as well, followed by Marco, then Jean, and finally Annie, Reiner, and Berthoult. All of them but Annie, who goes to sit with Celia and Mikasa, stop and silently watch Levi.

When the food is all finally done, Levi turns to ask Eren to come help him set the table but he’s startled to find nine pairs of eyes trained on him. _Where did you come from?_ He signs with shaky hands.

 _Sorry_ , Eren replies. _You just look really good when you’re working._

Levi frowns. _Just help me set the stupid table._

While everyone else goes to sit around the TV, Eren walks into the kitchen and hugs Levi. _Not now, people are watching._

Eren rolls his eyes. _Too bad, you’re my adorable boyfriend._

Levi shakes his head and moves all the food over to the foldable table they got for occasions like this when they were going to have extra people eating with them. Eren set out of the cups, plates, and plastic silverware before calling everyone in for dinner.

 _Make sure you tell me everything you like,_ Levi signs when everyone starts digging in.

They’re all too busy enjoying the food to notice.


	276. Day 276: Smell (Deaf AU)

Eren frowns on their entire walk.

 _Stop_ , Levi signs. _I refuse to candle shop without you because if I pick a smell you don’t like you’re just going to complain._

Eren sighs. _I know but candle stores give me a headache._

_I’ll be quick, I promise._

Eren holds the door for Levi to walk in first and he immediately makes a face from the smell. Levi bee-lines for the pumpkin candles. Eren frowns. _No pumpkin_ , he signs. _It reminds me of my gross aunt’s house._

Levi pouts and picks up the Apple Spice candle from the display. He sniffs it and grins, holding it out for Eren. _Apple doughnut smell._

Eren sniffs it as well and is pleasantly surprised. _That’s better than I expected._

Levi takes it back and puts the lid back on. _Can you get me a basket?_

Halfway over to the baskets, Eren notices a candle with “coffee” in the name. He doesn’t drink coffee, because he doesn’t like the way it tastes, but he has always loved the way it smells. He uncaps the Hazelnut Coffee candle and sniffs it happily. Sneakily, so Levi doesn’t notice, he picks up a basket and sits it inside nonchalantly. By the time he walks back over to Levi, the raven is holding a Buttercream candle.

Levi hands the Apple Spice candle to Eren to put in the basket before opening the Buttercream to smell. He smells it twice. _This one’s my favorite._

When Eren reaches over to smell it, Levi notices the extra candle in the basket. _Did you put that in there?_ He asks.

Eren freezes, his ears going hot. _I really like the smell of coffee, okay?_

Levi smiles to himself and puts the Buttercream candle into the basket. _I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist_.

Eren frowns. _Can we go now?_

Levi shakes his head. _I just need a laundry smelling candle to put in the bathroom._

_Laundry?_

Levi shrugs. _I don’t want the bathroom to smell like food when I need to shit._

Eren laughs, nearly dropping the basket of candles.


	277. Day 277: Scary Stories To Tell in the Dark (Deaf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scary Stories To Tell in the Dark books were probably my some of my favorite books as a kid.   
> Like Levi, they freak me more out now than they did when I was a kid.

Levi is sitting and reading scary stories while waiting for Eren to come home.

He loves them, really, but he always forgets how much they freak him out when he’s alone. He frowns, this is supposed to be a kids’ book but it’s honestly more disturbing than most adult horror movies he’s seen.

He finishes one last story, about a woman who lives alone with her dog and gets anxious because there’s a murderer escaped from an asylum. At the end, she has her arm hanging off her bed because she wants her dog to lick her hand but she hears a dripping noise. She goes to check it out, only to find her dog dead in the bathroom, which is where it ends.

It implies that the murderer got into her house, killed her dog, and was the one licking her hand which unsettles Levi to no end since he’s home alone right now. He puts the book away and gets up to make some tea to calm his nerves. After he sits the teapot on the stove he thinks he sees a shadow in the direction of their bedroom.

He turns and swallows thickly, deciding not to check it out in favor of making his tea. After her pours his cup, he thinks he sees another shadow and his heart rate picks up. _Oh no,_ he thinks. _I’m going to die right now, aren’t I?_

Something touches his back so he shrieks and knocks over his cup while he tries to turn around, eyes wide with fear.

But behind him isn’t a murderer.

It’s Eren.

It’s Eren looking very concerned. _Are you okay?_

Levi throws himself on Eren for a hug. It’s only when he goes to move that he notices he actually knocked his cup onto the floor and the hot water spilled all over his feet. He hisses because now that the adrenaline is gone, the tops of his feet sting. Eren carries him over to the couch before going back to the kitchen.

Levi watches him closely, wishing Eren were on the couch with him. Eren comes back with the biggest bowl they have, full of water, and a washrag. He sits on the floor and sits Levi’s feet on his lap so he can wet the rag and drape it over the burnt skin. _What happened? You never get freaked out like that._

Levi blushes. _It was dumb._

_You screamed when I went to talk to you, it can’t be dumb._

Levi makes a face. _I was reading a scary book._

Eren rewets the rag to make sure the water in it stays cool before signing. _You know you can’t read those alone._

_I thought I could do it this time._

Eren shakes his head and sits up on his knees so he can lean forward and kiss Levi. _Make sure I’m here with you next time, okay?_

Levi pouts. _Fine._


	278. Day 278: Game Night (Deaf AU)

Game night is always very interesting. It usually goes one of two ways; they play a dozen short games and actually have fun _or_ they all get too competitive about one game and everyone goes home annoyed. When Eren and Levi go to Levi’s mom’s house for game night that night, they’re _really_ hoping it’s going to be the former.

A week prior, Celia and Carla pooled their money and bought a Wii U and every game for it that they thought looked interesting. It’ll be their first time having _video_ game night since the _Mario Party_ fiasco years ago. Their mothers are both excited but Eren isn’t really in the mood to be shouted at by the usually soft-spoken Celia again.

When they walk in, both women are playing _Just Dance 2015_ ; dancing to _Holding Out for a Hero_. Levi almost walks right back out but Eren grabs his arms and shakes his head. _We’re in this together_ , he signs. _You’re not leaving me alone with them._

Levi sighs and walks back inside, avoiding watching to middle aged women bounce around to that old song. “I don’t have to play that, right?” Eren asks.

“Of course not,” Celia replies, a little out of breath. “This is fun for me and Carla, not you two.”

When the song is finally over, both women sit on the couch across from their sons, waiting to see who did better at the dance. “Yes!” Carla cheers.

Celia frowns and elbows her in the side. _Alright,_ she signs. _Before we play Mario Kart, Carla and I have something to tell you two._

Levi immediately gets a nervous feeling in his stomach. _What?_

Carla grins. _She and I are moving in together._

Both boys are speechless.

Celia adds, _You know, since we already spend most of our time together anyway and neither of us are looking to bring anyone else home, it seems smarter financially._

Levi watches his mother carefully, paying close attention to her eyes when she looks at Carla or back at the two of them. _Mom,_ he begins. _Is there something going on between you two?_

Celia blushes and Carla just looks sheepish.

Eren gets up and puts _Mario Kart_ in. All three of the others just stare at him. He picks up the controllers and gives one to everyone. Levi starts to sign, _Eren, aren’t you –_

Eren shoved the controller back in his hands and smiles. _Let’s just play, whatever they want to do is fine with me._

Levi looks over at Celia who is looking back at him hopefully, as if waiting for approval. He smiles at her. _Tell me whose house you’re going to when we’re done playing._

Celia grins and leans against Carla as the character select screen opens.


	279. Day 279: Tease (Smut Sunday #40) (Deaf AU)

Levi sits on the couch like Eren told him to do. He doesn’t know why, but he think it might be worth finding out.

Eren just peeks out of their room to make sure Levi’s still waiting. Levi waves at him so Eren walks out, making him grin. Eren is dressed ridiculously, with a fucking fedora and a black trench coat, and… holding an umbrella? _I know you can’t hear music but I wanna try this anyway_ , Eren signs.

 _Go on_ , Levi replies. _I’m curious._

Eren turns music on for himself and gets ready. Levi’s only thought is that he hopes Eren doesn’t knock anything over with that fucking umbrella. When Eren starts the routine, that thought only gets stronger because Eren starts swinging it around and spinning it. Levi has a passing thought that this looks kind of familiar.

The routine goes on and Eren steps a little closer, does something else with the umbrella, opens it, spins it again, turns around and closes it, putting it back down. Yes, Levi definitely recognizes this and he can’t figure out from where.

Eren turns back around, does some king of dance move, throws the hat and then he’s on his knees, tearing the coat off and revealing a black vest and one of those dumb stripper collars with a tie that isn’t attached to an actual shirt. It’s when Eren gets up and flexes that it clicks.

Eren is running his hands down his chest when Levi gets himself together enough to sign, _This is the routine from Magic Mike, isn’t it?_

Eren frowns. _How’d you know?_

Levi rolls his eyes, grinning. _Because I wanted that dumb movie with you, idiot, now hurry up and seduce me._

Eren rolls his eyes and pulls the vest off. _That the only part I practiced to._ He picks Levi up and carries him into their room and drops him on the bed. He kneels at Levi’s feet. _I can still seduce you if you want, though._

Levi grins and tears his own shirt off, dragging Eren by his useless collar into a kiss. Eren works his own pants off before undoing Levi’s. He breaks the kiss so he can pull Levi’s pants down and off. Levi watches Eren, rubbing his erection through the front of his underwear, as the brunet crawls back up the bed, kissing his way up Levi’s legs. When he gets to Levi’s knees, he nudges the raven’s legs apart and kisses up the insides of his boyfriend’s thighs.

He moves Levi’s hand away and starts mouthing his dick through the thin fabric. He uses one hand to gently play with Levi’s balls while he sucks the erection through Levi’s boxer briefs. Levi arches his back at that, resisting the urge to grab Eren’s hair because he always accidentally pulls too hard. Instead he grabs the pillow but just as he’s getting into it, Eren moves up to nibbling on his hipbones. Eren glares down at him but Eren just grins to himself.

He kisses up the smaller man’s stomach and chest before initiating another kiss with Levi’s mouth. He pushes Levi’s underwear down before grinding their hips together, making him shudder. When Eren sits up to take off his own underwear, Levi makes a dive to find the lube. He coats his own fingers so he can prep himself. Eren bites his lip at that, making a growling noise Levi can’t hear. While Levi fingers himself, Eren gets busy kissing his neck and pinching his nipples.

Levi gets impatient because of the continuous attention so he works his fingers as fast as he can, stretching more quickly than he probably should. He pulls his fingers out and lubes Eren quickly. _Hurry up_ , he signs.

Eren smirks. _Impatient_ , he signs before sitting up into a kneeling position and pulling Levi’s hips up onto his lap.

Levi watches with morbid fascination as Eren’s hot erection breeches his entrance. Eren smirks at the unintentional moan Levi releases as he bottoms out inside him. He holds Levi’s hips and rolls his own against him slowly, waiting for Levi to adjust fully. Levi clutches his pillow, panting lightly. He thrusts against Eren, hoping he gets the point because he doesn’t want to let go of the pillow to sign.

With that, Eren pulls out and pushes back in. Levi gasps and let’s go of the pillow in favor of Eren’s shoulder as his boyfriend plows him into the bed. He goes back to watching Eren move in and out of him while fighting the urge to jerk himself because he knows this will be over too soon if he does.

Eren makes the decision for him when he takes Levi’s dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Levi bites Eren’s collar, trying to hold himself together as Eren starts hitting his prostate more often. Eren hisses at the pain, thrusting harder, trying to ignore it.

With a sharp shriek, Levi cums across their stomachs, squeezing the life out of Eren’s dick and pulling him out the edge with him.

They collapse, Eren panting against Levi’s neck while the smaller man holds him weakly. Levi pushes Eren off of him after a moment, too hot and sticky to let Eren fall asleep on him like he looks like he might do. Eren isn’t offended, he smiles. _I love you_ , he signs.

 _You’re a brat,_ Levi replies, but he smiles as well. _But you’re fucking sex so I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know several people are concerned about Carla and Celia, I //promise// it'll be covered into tomorrow's chapter so bear with me, okay?


	280. Day 280: Proposal (Deaf AU)

_More to the point_ , Levi signs. _Isn’t it illegal for us to get married if our moms get married?_

Eren makes a face. _First of all, no, I don’t think they’ll actually get married. You’ve seen those two together, they’re more platonic than romantic. Second,_ _I don’t know about other places but around here it’s fine for us to get married even if our parents are married since you and I aren’t related._

_Still worried._

Eren yawns, sliding a t-shirt on for bed. They just got home from a day helping their moms pick an apartment to move into. Levi is wrought with anxiety about the whole situation. Out of concern, of course, but he more annoyed that Eren isn’t even slightly bothered by any of it.

Levi slides into bed with a frown.

 _If you’re really concerned_ , Eren signs. _Then you and I should get married first._

Levi’s entire face goes red, he has a hard time coming up with something to say. _Seriously?_

Eren gets in bed as well and shrugs. _Why not? I’m not planning on leaving you, you know._

Levi buries his face in his pillow, blushing. Eren chuckles and pulls Levi away from the pillow, hugging him. Levi pulls back from it. _Are you totally serious? Not playing?_

_Why would I joke about that?_

_Because I’m telling my mom first thing when I see her tomorrow and I’ll look very stupid if you’re just joking._

_If I were just joking it would make me look like a jerk, you wouldn’t look stupid._

Levi stares at him a moment longer before grinning and hugging him again. Eren pulls back this time. _So is that a yes?_ He asks.

_Of course it is, dummy._

Eren pulls Levi into a kiss by his cheeks. _I love you_ , Levi signs against Eren’s chest.

 _I love you too_ , he replies.


	281. Day 281: Elope (Deaf AU)

It’s not uncommon for Eren to come home to find Levi reading.

He’s usually not reading something this short though. He sits beside Levi and bends over so he can see the cover of the book. “ _I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream_ ,” he reads to himself.

He sits back up as Levi closes the book. _Welcome home_ , he signs.

 _What were you reading?_ Eren replies.

Levi hands the book to Eren. _It’s about a crazy future where an artificial intelligence takes over and kills all but five humans who it tortures because it doesn’t have anything else to do._

Eren looks down at the cover. _Interesting._

Levi nods. _It’s a pretty quick read, I highly recommend it._

Eren puts the book on the coffee table and leans back on the couch. _Hey Levi?_

_Yeah?_

_How do you feel about eloping?_

Levi stares at him. _Seriously?_

Eren shrugs. _I don’t really want a big wedding and I don’t think you do either._

_I don’t._

_So it’s probably easier if we just go do it by ourselves, you know?_

Levi thinks for a moment and nods. _I’d like that._

Eren smiles, leans forward, and kisses Levi.

Levi watches Eren when he leans back again. _Are we going to do this soon or put it off for a while?_

_Whatever you want._

_Soon then._

Eren smirks and cocks an eyebrow. _Anxious?_

Levi shrugs. _I don’t think it’ll really make that much difference, I already feel like we’re married most of the time._ Eren blushes and Levi smiles.

He leans back and onto Eren and pulls Eren’s arm over his shoulders. He leans up and kisses the brunette’s cheek. Eren holds Levi tightly, daydreaming about what everyone is going to say when they tell them. Levi sits up abruptly. _I almost forgot about dinner, what do you want?_

He gets up but Eren pulls him back down on his lap. _I want you._


	282. Day 282: Rings (Deaf AU)

Finding someone who knew sign language to officiate their wedding didn’t take as long as Eren expected.

After they had that planned, picking a place was easy, and then picking a day was easy, and then all of a sudden they were standing in a gazebo in the park signing their vows to each other, unable to stop grinning.

_You may kiss –_

That’s all the woman officiating gets to sign before Levi jumps Eren for a kiss that the brunette chuckles into. After that they thank the woman for her time and go to get back in the car.

Levi is giddy staring at his ring, which matches Eren’s completely on the outside (both are plain white gold bands) but on the inside are different inscriptions they wrote for each other. Levi’s says “Love You Forever” and Eren’s says “Always Safe in My Heart”.

Levi is confused when Eren doesn’t take the turn that leads toward home. _Where are we going?_ He asks at the first stoplight.

 _You’ll see_ , Eren replies.

It turns out Eren rented them a house by the beach for the rest of the weekend. Levi doesn’t like swimming, it’s too cold this early in the season anyway, but sitting on the beach is really calming. Especially beside Eren and especially when he doesn’t have to worry about work for a few days.

Everything, at least for that moment sitting on the sand with the wind tossing his hair, is perfect. If he could snapshot a memory he would want to relive this one forever, so happy to be newlywed to his very best friend. He leaves up and kisses Eren so wraps an arm around his waist and holds his hand.

He wants to Skype his mom to tell her the news, but she can wait, he supposes, as Eren drags him inside and into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *big sigh* Goodbye, deaf au :(
> 
> High School AU begins tomorrow!


	283. Day 283: Album (High School AU)

When the boyfriends get to Levi’s house that afternoon, they find Levi’s mom sitting with two boxes on the floor in the living room. “What’re you doing?” Levi asks, going to the kitchen for a water bottle.

Eren sits on the couch while Celia looks up from the book she’s holding. “I was cleaning out the attic and I found the boxes with our old photo albums.”

Eren’s eyes light up and he gets on the floor with Levi’s mom. “Can I see?”

“Sure,” she replies and leans the book toward Eren. She points to the picture on the top left. “Levi was in preschool there.”

“Mom~” Levi says warningly, standing behind Eren.

Eren grins at the photo. “Oh my god,” he says. “You look so cute with long hair.”

Levi frowns while his mother grins. “He hated getting it cut,” she says. “He would scream every time I tried to take him to the barber until he was in second grade.”

“Aww,” Eren coos, turning the pages.

Levi grumbles to himself as he sits down as well, cleaning his glasses with the edge of his t-shirt. “Which of these books has the pictures from when you were pregnant?” he asks his mom.

“The purple one that has “Baby Levi” in rhinestones on the cover,” she replies.

Eren hands the book back to Celia and picks up a different one. He breathes an extended gasp and grins conspiratorially. Levi looks up and grimaces. “No,” he says.

“You had an emo phase?” Eren asks.

The first picture on the first page on the album is Levi with crazy long bangs hanging over his left eye, thick eyeliner, a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, tight black jeans, and a crazy number of multicolor jelly bracelets on his wrists. Levi shakes his head looking disgusted with himself. “Middle School was embarrassing.”

“How old were you here, twelve?”

“Thirteen.”

Eren keeps flipping through the pages, unable to stop grinning. Levi finds the album he was looking for and pulls it out of the box. This particular book is more of a scrapbook than an album, the first picture is from his very first ultrasound, after that are some progress pictures of his mom, the pictures from the baby shower, more ultrasound pictures, and finally the picture he was looking for. He shows it to Eren, a picture of his mom, his tiny, skinny mom with her stomach sticking out almost disturbingly far. “See that? I was bigger than average once.”

Eren laughs. “No, you were probably normal size, she’s just really small.”

Celia leans over to look at the picture. “Oh yeah, I was really tiny then.”

Levi frowns. “Can you let me believe I haven’t _always_ been undersized?”

Celia pets her son’s hair. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Levi frowns. “You’re so mean.”

Celia cocks an eyebrow and holds up the album Eren was looking at. “I let you have _this_ ridiculous haircut, I am _not_ mean.”

Levi blushes and gets up. “Bye.”

Eren chuckles and follows Levi.


	284. Day 284: Date (High School AU)

“I bet you couldn’t do it.”

Eren frowns. “Like you could do it either.”

“Wanna bet?”

Eren makes a face at the shorter boy walking beside him. He smiles mischievously. “Yeah, actually. Let’s do this.”

“Alright, how much is the limit?”

“Twenty-five dollars, whoever goes over has to pay for dinner tonight _and_ both of us have to leave on whatever the other bought.”

“What are the parameters?”

“It has to be an entire outfit so pants, a shirt, and at least one accessory.”

“So no new underwear or socks?”

Eren rolls his eyes. “Not unless you want the limit to go up to thirty-five instead.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Okay, socks or underwear then too.”

“Can I make a rule?”

Eren shrugs. “If you want.”

“You can only buy one item per store and we can’t buy the same thing from the same store.”

Eren makes a face. “That’s gonna make this tricky.”

“Think you can still do it?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go then.”

The task: buy an entire new outfit for your boyfriend. The challenge: you can only spend up to thirty-five dollars without going over. In the first store they go into, Eren beelines for the jeans which happen to be on sale. He picks up a pair of skinny jeans with tears in them and grins, showing them to Levi.

Levi groans. “Seriously? You couldn’t wait to get me into skinny jeans after you saw those pictures the other day, huh?”

Eren giggles and goes to walk with Levi. “Do you want to buy anything in here?”

Levi glances toward the women’s side of the store and an idea sparks. The panties are on sale. He grins and goes to pick a pair. “Levi?” Eren questions warningly.

“I can buy whatever I want for you,” Levi replies and picks a pair of white panties with orange polka dots and orange lace. They make their purchases and leave the store. Eren grins looking at the next store.

“This is a lady store,” Levi whines when they walk inside.

“Too bad,” Eren replies and walks over to the Disney shirts.

He picks a woman’s tank top with Tinker Bell from _Peter Pan_ , in the scene when she was looking at herself in the mirror. Levi glares as they walk over to the cash register. But then Levi notices the pants in here are on sale. He walks over to the jeans and picks a bright pink pair before following Eren to the register. Eren frowns but doesn’t bother complaining.

As they walk out, Levi asks, “How much money do you have left?”

“Ten dollars.”

“I have thirteen.”

In the next store, Levi buys a plain black tank top for six dollars and Eren buys a pair of socks with pickles on them for five. They each only had accessories left of buy. “Since we can’t both buy accessories at the same store, let’s split up for now,” Levi says.

Eren pouts. “But I’d rather shop with you.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “We can met at the bathroom near the food court,” he says. “Text me when you’re ready.”

They split up so they go to find accessories by themselves.

Levi finds something first so he goes to wait by the bathroom. When Eren finally gets there they trade bags without showing each other what accessories they got and go into the bathroom to get changed. Both of them end up pleasantly surprised by how they look in the new clothes; Eren bought wing earrings for Levi and Levi bought a pink scarf with black keys on it for Eren.

They grin when they see each other when they walk out of the bathroom. “This was more fun than I expected,” Levi says.

“Did you go over?” Eren asks.

“Nope.”

“Me either.”

Levi makes a face. “Do you wanna look at the receipts to see who spent less?”

Eren shrugs. “Nah, I’ll just pay.”

“Alright,” Levi smiles and takes Eren’s hand. “Let’s go get some pizza.”


	285. Day 285: Early (High School AU)

Levi wasn’t even awake yet that Saturday morning when Eren called.

“Eren?” he answers groggily, not even bothering to completely open his eyes.

“I don’t think today’s going to be a good day.”

Levi rubs his eyes and sits up. “Want me to come over?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Levi hangs up and juries out of bed to get dressed. When he’s done he goes to see if his mom left for work yet. “Mom?”

“Yes?” she replies, putting her shoes on.

“Can you drop me off at Eren’s house?”

“I guess,” she says and picks up her keys.

“Thanks, mom,” he says, texting Eren to let him know he’s leaving.

After they get in the car, as she’s starting the car, she asks, “Why so early?”

“What?”

“Why’re you going to Eren’s this early? You usually at least wait until after breakfast.”

Levi shrugs. “He asked me to come so I’m coming.”

Celia smiles. “Eren’s lucky he’s got you, there’re plenty of people who would’ve just gone back to sleep.”

When they get to Eren’s house, Levi leans over to kiss his mom’s cheek. “See you later.”

“Later Lee.”

He gets out of the car and jogs up to the house, letting himself in. He goes directly up to his boyfriend’s room and finds the brunette still in bed. “You alright?” he asks, kicking off his shoes.

Eren shrugs. “Kind of.”

Levi lays beside him, over the blankets, and hugs Eren. “Why don’t you come out to the kitchen? I’ll make us breakfast.”

Eren tries to push the blankets down a bit. “Can we sleep a little longer first?”

Levi moves to get under the blankets. “I guess.”

Eren cuddles up immediately. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being here.”

“No problem.”

After laying there for a few minutes, Eren decides he can’t go back to sleep. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you asleep yet?”

Levi chuckles. “No.”

“Can we go eat breakfast?”

“You wanted to sleep if I recall.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t wanna sleep when I’m around you cau –“

“I swear to God if you say something cheesy I’m going to the kitchen and leaving you in here.”

“- se you’re way better than any dream I could ever have while sleeping.”

Levi gets up and Eren grabs the back of his shirt. “Wait for me!” he says.

“Nope, you said something cheesy so I’m going to the kitchen.”

Eren gets up on his knees and hugs Levi from behind. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” he says and buries his face in Levi’s back. “Please don’t leave me.”

Levi turns and hugs Eren. “I was just teasing, I’m not going anywhere.”

During what seems to be a serious moment, Eren’s stomach growls. Levi laughs and kisses his forehead. “Alright, let’s get you some breakfast.”


	286. Day 286: Fingers (Smut Sunday #41) (High School AU)

They stare at each other from opposite couches. “You’re sure about this?”

“Of course I am.”

“Okay guys, be good, I’ll be home for dinner,” Carla says as she rushes frantically through the living room. She kisses the top of Eren’s head. “No parties and no drugs.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replies with a grin.

“Don’t sound like that, you’re going to make me suspicious.”

“Sorry mom.”

She picks up her keys. “Bye boys,” she says and rushes out the door.

Neither of them move until they can’t hear her car anymore, at which point they both rush to Eren’s room and lock the door. There’s no one home but somehow they feel safer with the door locked. They stand across from each other and lock eyes while they strip. They saw each other naked before but it’s still as exciting as the first time; Levi seriously hopes this feeling never wears off.

They get in Eren’s bed and the brunette takes a moment to find the lube and condoms the two of them went to buy the other day. “Leave them on the table, we don’t need them yet,” Levi says.

“But –“

Levi pushes Eren on his back. “Relax,” Levi says. “Or else this is gonna get uncomfortable.”

Eren lays still and lets Levi get on top of him. “How do you know?”

Levi kisses down Eren’s jaw and neck. “Cause I did some reading online.”

Eren chuckles. “Seriously?”

Levi shrugs. “Well it’s not like I have anyone I can ask in person.”

“Fair point,” Eren says and kisses Levi. “What else did you learn?”

“Go heavy on lube.” He kisses Eren again. “And be gentle with preparation.”

“I already knew that.”

“Well now I know too.”

“What else?”

“Umm,” Levi trails his hands all over Eren slowly. “I don’t remember.”

Eren runs his hands down Levi’s arms. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m relaxed, can we start now?”

Levi chuckles and gets the bottle of lube. “Bend your legs please.”

Eren pulls his knees up to his chest and watches Levi. The raven lubes the ends of his finger and rubs it around Eren’s entrance. The other boy gasps, almost letting his legs go.

Levi pets Eren’s thigh with his free hand, continuing to rub his finger over and around the tight muscle. “Just relax,” he coos. “I’ll take care of you.”

Eren bends himself rather uncomfortably to pull Levi in for a kiss. Levi continues the ministrations with his fingers, waiting for the muscles to give enough for him to get inside. Eren moans against his mouth as Levi finally works a finger inside. “Levi~” he gasps as Levi worms the finger around.

Levi wraps his hand around Eren’s erection and pumps it slowly, pressing a second finger against Eren’s hole. Levi is almost surprised how readily Eren’s body accepts an extra finger like that. Eren arches his back as Levi spreads his fingers out. “Eren,” he says.

Eren whines a moan. “Yes?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Eren’s face goes bright red. “Don’t say that~”

“Why not?” Levi asks, smirking and curling his fingers. “You are.”

“Because,” Eren pants. “God, please move your hand faster.”

“Because why?” he moves both his hands slower.

Eren groans. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“How? It’s just the two of us here.”

Eren rolls his hips, trying to get more friction from Levi’s hands. “I don’t know, it just is. Please~ Levi!”

Levi chuckles, pulling his fingers out. “What do you want?”

“On my dick, move your hand faster. And I want another finger inside.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Someone’s needy.”

“Please?”

Levi jumps Eren’s cock a little faster and presses three fingers inside him.

“Ah!” Eren moans. “Yes~!”

Levi pushes his fingers in as far as he can and curls them, searching.

“AHH!”

Found it. “Feel good?”

 

Eren’s knees are shaking. “Do that again!” Levi aims his fingers for that spot and continues jerking Eren’s erection, sucking the head. Eren grabs Levi’s hair accidentally, arching his back. “Levi!”

Levi sucks harder, pushing his fingers deeper. Eren chokes a moan and cums, which Levi swallows greedily, pumping Eren until he stops shaking. He pulls off and sits up, wiping his mouth. “Yum.”

Eren blushes again. “Levi~” he whines.

Levi chuckles and pulls the blanket over the two of them.

“Levi, you didn’t get off yet,” Eren says.

Levi shrugs. “I can wait until you’re ready to go again.”

Eren frowns. He reaches down to touch Levi’s erection. “Let me help you, okay?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

Eren gets on his hands and knees and moves down. “Trust me, I want to.”

Eren takes Levi as far as he can into his mouth, sucking. “Oh Eren,” he moans.

Eren is messy but enthusiastic and it doesn’t take long before Levi cums as well. Eren makes a face and gets a tissue to spit it out. Levi laughs as Eren leans over to throw the tissue in the trash. “That wasn’t very good,” he mutters, getting comfortable beside Levi.

“Okay, you don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to.”

“Good,” Eren replies, cuddling up to Levi. “After nap we can do this for real, right?”

“Whatever you want.”

Eren smiles, slipping into sleep.


	287. Day 287: Cocoon (High School AU)

When Levi gets to Eren’s house, he’s greeted by Reiner opening the door. “Hey,” the blonde says. “Annie already started on his hair, they’re in the bathroom.”

“Cool,” Levi replies walking in.

Reiner grins. “Bert’s playing _Shadow of the Colossus_ if you wanna stay in here and watch with me.”

Levi shrugs. “I wanna go tell Eren I’m here first.”

“Alright,” Reiner says and sits down.

In the bathroom, Eren in sitting and Annie is standing behind him, brushing bleach onto his hair. “Hey,” Eren grins.

“What color did you end up picking?” Levi asks.

Eren holds up a container of Manic Panic. “I chose pink.”

“Nice,” Levi says, taking the tiny jar from him.

Annie puts one more foil in Eren’s hair. “Alright,” she says. “Now you just have to wait for a while. I’ll be back in a few minutes to check you.”

She leaves the bathroom to go sit with Berthoult and Reiner for a while. Levi sits on the edge of the bathtub. “Do you think I’ll look silly,” Eren asks. “With pink streaks in my hair?”

“Nah,” Levi replies. “You’re a rock star with big tough friends, no one’ll bother you.”

They hear the door to the house open and close again. Not a moment later, Mikasa appears in the doorway to the bathroom. “Oh my god, you’re actually doing it,” she says.

“Yes I am,” Eren replies with a grin.

“Dad’s gonna kill you,” she says.

“He’ll get over it.”

She cocks an eyebrow. “We are talking about Dad, right? The same guy who literally didn’t speak directly to you for three months after you started dating Levi?” Levi shoots a look at Eren and then back at Mikasa. Mikasa cocks an eyebrow. “Eren didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Eren keeps his eyes trained on his lap.

“Eren?” Mikasa asks.

“It didn’t seem worth mentioning,” is all he says.

“Of _course_ that’s worth mentioning you big goof!” Levi exclaims, standing up.

“Levi –“

Levi hugs the brunette. “Idiot, you have to talk to me about things like that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Eren mutters. “He’s talking to me again anyway.”

Mikasa sighs. “Anyway, just be prepared for what he might say.”

“I am,” Eren replies.

Levi looks at his boyfriend, frowning.

“What?” Eren asks with a chuckle.

“This is gonna sound gross so don’t judge me but sometimes, I feel like I just wanna be, like, a cocoon or something for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I just want to be a wall to protect you from all the things that I see hurting you.”

Eren smiles. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, nothing’s your fault.”

Eren jugs Levi as Annie walks in. “Hey!” she frowns. “You’re gonna make your foils fall out and ruin your hair doing that.”

Eren pouts at her. “You’re so mean, Annie.”

“I’m not mean,” she says, checking one of the foils to see how his hair is doing. “It’s just that none of you listen to me the first time I tell you anything.”


	288. Day 288: Venue (High School AU)

Berthoult is pacing because his nerves can’t seem to settle. Eren knows the feeling, his own nerves are giving him jimmy legs but he’s much better off sitting down than pacing like their lead vocalist. “Seriously Bert,” Reiner says. “Come sit down and calm down for a few minutes.”

Berthoult just shakes his head, determined not to vocalize at all except for warm ups, and continues pacing. Annie rolls her eyes. “Leave him be, Reiner,” she says.

Eren takes another sip of his water. Everyone’s nervous because tonight is there first time playing in a venue this big. Plus, according to their manager a few minutes ago, they almost have a full house. Eren just wants to call Levi but if he’s already out there in that crowd they might not be able to hear each other.

He ends up staring into space, fidgeting with his hands.

“- Eren. Eren!”

He looks up to see Annie and Reiner both standing in front of him. “Wha?”

“It’s time to go,” Annie says.

He gets up and follows them into the wings off to the side of the stage. He tries to focus on his breathing, to drown out some of the noise, but everything’s loud and he feels a little dizzy. He’s glad Annie shoves him when they walk out or else he’s not sure he would’ve moved at all.

He clutches his guitar with clammy hands, scanning the crowd with his eyes. He didn’t know he wasn’t breathing until finally his eyes land on Levi, staring back with an excited grin and wearing a t-shirt with their band’s name on it, and he finally takes a deep breath.

He can finally focus on other things after that, knowing Levi is watching makes it easier for him to pay attention to everything Berthoult says and his own playing.

After a song or two, his nerves ease up completely and he’s enjoying himself. But once he’s comfortable, the rest of the show goes too fast and then suddenly they’re backstage again and he’s still got so much energy he _runs_ down the hall and cheers.

Annie actually cracks a smile at his behavior, especially because Reiner is acting similarly, laughing and doing pushups to burn off the excess energy. Eren takes a sip of his water as their manager walks in with Levi in tow. Levi grins and jumps at Eren, hugging him. “You’re amazing,” he says, his voice coarse and barely there.

“Whoa,” Eren replies. “What happened to your voice?”

Levi’s expression is sheepish. “I may have done some screaming and cheering.”

Eren giggles and kisses Levi.


	289. Day 289: Talk (High School AU)

They’re cuddling on the couch at Eren’s house when Eren mutes the TV over the commercials.

Levi looks at his boyfriend. “What?”

“I looked into finding someone to talk to,” Eren says, wringing his hands together. “Like a therapist or counselor or whatever.”

Levi stares for a moment before smiling. “I’m proud of you.”

Eren looks up at him. “My first appointment is after school on Wednesday.”

“Good.” Levi sits up on his knees and plays with the pink parts of Eren’s hair. “How are you feeling about going?”

Eren drapes his arms around Levi’s waist. “Nervous.”

“Don’t be, it’ll be fine.”

“The woman I talked to sounded pretty nice.” Levi smiles. Eren looks up at him. “Will you go with me?”

“You mean drive you?”

“Not exactly, my mom’s driving in case she has to fill any paperwork out with me, but I wanted you to come.”

“I guess, if you want me to.”

Eren pulls Levi against him for a hug. “Thank you.”

The door opens. Levi looks up to see Eren’s dad walk in. The older man looks at them, shakes his head, and walks down the hall, presumably to his room. Levi doesn’t bother greeting the old man, content to pay his boyfriend attention instead.

Eren lets him go and unmutes the TV so they can continue watching reruns of _Bones_. “I’ve already seen this one,” Grisha says.

Both teens look over to see him standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. “Hi Dad,” Eren says, slipping his hand into Levi’s. “I didn’t notice you come in.”

Levi is glad Grisha doesn’t comment on that, in favor of going into the kitchen to make something. Eren fingers tighten between Levi’s. Levi looks at him, he looks nervous. Grisha makes coffee and walks back out with it in a travel mug. “I’ll bring home dinner so tell your mother not to cook,” he says, taking his keys out of his pocket.

“I will,” Eren replies.

He opens the door. “And Eren?”

Eren looks up at his father. “Sir?”

“Don’t you ever do something like that to your hair without asking again.”

Eren looks back down at his lap. “Yes sir.”

Grisha leaves and Eren leans on Levi for support.

“Did you really keep your hair secret from him for three days?” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs. “The first day he came home late, I wore a beanie the next day, and he came home late again yesterday.”

“I like your hair.”

“You like most things about me though, he doesn’t.”

Levi plays with the pink locks again. “Don’t worry about him,” he says. “You have me and your band and Mikasa and your mom, he doesn’t matter.”

“I guess not,” Eren replies.

“You should especially care about your mom over him because she’s great and she loves you so much and she’s _worth_ worrying about.”

Eren smiles. The door opens again and Carla walks in. “Hey there boys,” she says with a grin. Eren gets up and gives her a hug. She looks confused but happy and returns the hug. “What’s this for?”

“Because I love you.”

Levi smiles at them.


	290. Day 290: Closet (High School AU)

“Levi?” Eren calls as he runs into his boyfriend’s house.

“In my room,” the shorter boy replies.

Eren walks in and sits at Levi’s desk since Levi is folding his laundry on his bed. “Look what I got,” Eren says.

Levi looks up to see Eren pull a Furby that is pink with white polka dots out of his bag, he feels his eye twitch. “Seriously?”

“What?” Eren asks. “You don’t think it’s cute?”

“I’m just wondering why you got a kids’ toy.”

Eren shrugs. “Berthoult got one that I was playing with. It was pretty fun until Reiner took it and started being mean to it and it got all sassy and less fun.”

“He was mean to it and it turned sassy?”

“Yeah, they actually react to your tone of voice or whatever.”

Levi stares at it. “Weird.”

Eren starts trying to rescue the toy from its packaging. “Do you have a screwdriver?” Eren asks.

“You know we can’t drink yet.”

Eren looks up at his boyfriend who’s still absently folding laundry. “That was corny.”

Levi laughs. “Made me laugh.”

“Do you have an actual screwdriver, though?”

“Probably somewhere,” Levi replies. “My parents and I aren’t exactly handy people, you know.”

“Where should I look for one?” Eren asks, getting up.

“Maybe the closet in the hallway.”

Eren goes down to the closet and opens the door. “Levi!” he calls.

“What?”

“How am I supposed to find anything in here? There’s things piled everywhere.”

Levi walks out into the hallway. He peeks past Eren into the closet. “Hm,” he hums.

“Do you think I could find a screwdriver in here?”

Levi shrugs. “Who knows,” he says. “Let’s take some things out and see what we find.”

Eren makes a face. “When was the last time someone cleaned this out?”

Levi looks around to pick a place to start. “When I was little I would hide in here so when I was like four or five mom starting piling things in the bottom so I would stop so it’s been since then, I think.”

“Jeez,” Eren says.

Levi grins and pulls a heavy looking dress bag out of the closet. “Start piling all those jackets on the couch, I’ll be right back.”

Eren watches as Levi disappears back into his room and closes the door. Eren shrugs and starts carrying piles of jackets to the couch. “Eren, are you near my door?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, stay there I need to make a dramatic entrance.”

The door swings open and Levi strikes a pose. “How do I look?”

He’s wearing a black dress that obviously belonged to a woman much bigger than him, elbow length black gloves, and a brown fur shrug around his shoulders. Eren laughs. “Why is that in your closet?”

Levi shrugs, brings the dress bag and hanger out so he can put the dress back; he only had the dress and things on over his normal clothes. “They belonged to my great aunt but when she died she left them to my mom for some reason.”

After the bag is zipped back up, Levi leaves it on the couch and helps Eren move the last few boxes. “Wow, there’s a light switch in here,” Levi says and flicks it.

“Much better.”

They look around, it’s still crowded even without the jackets. “I guess we can move these boxes out next.”

On top is the box with all the photo albums in it, Levi hands it to Eren to start a pile in the living room. Next is a box of old board games, then two boxes of old clothes. “How is there this much stuff in this damn closet?” Eren asks when he walks back over.

Levi looks around and notices something tucked into the corner behind a few old pairs of snow boots. He kneels down and pulls the object out. “Oh my god,” he says. “It’s my old teddy bear.”

“What was that doing in there?” Eren asks.

Levi hugs the bear. “I probably left him in here when my mom stopped letting me come in.”

Eren glances over to see, sitting on a shelf that Eren could totally have seen without them moving anything, was a single screwdriver. “Oh look,” he says, picking it up.

Levi looks up. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Sorry,” Eren says sheepishly.

Levi rolls his eyes and takes his bear to his room, closing the door. “Levi?” Eren asks.

“You can put all that shit away by yourself.”

Eren frowns. “Levi!” he whines. “Please help me.”

Levi doesn’t let Eren back in his room until everything is put away.


	291. Day 291: Halloween (High School AU)

"I'm too old for this," Levi mutters, dressed in a pirate costume

"Suck it up," Eren replies, dressed in a ninja costume. "I don't wanna go to a party without my boyfriend so you're coming."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi says. "Halloween just feels like a kid holiday."

"Which is why Annie is having _us_ hand out candy. Reiner already started drinking and she doesn’t want him near kids smelling like alcohol."

"Your bandmates are fabulous people, by the way."

Eren shrugs. "Reiner's not exceptionally smart but he's a good guy."

"He's lucky Annie keeps him in line ‘cause Bert's got a spine of overcooked spaghetti."

"Which is why he started drinking this early, Annie didn’t get there until about a half hour ago."

When Levi pulls into Reiner’s neighborhood, he’s immediately surprised. “These houses are huge.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you?” Eren asks. “Reiner’s parents are loaded.”

Levi is silent for a moment. “Wow.”

“And since they’re out of town on business until Tuesday his older brother bought a keg and a bunch of other crap like that.”

Levi glances at Eren. “You’re not planning on drinking, are you?”

“Are you kidding? Annie would kill me.”

“Just checking.”

“Yeah, no, we’re only going because Reiner wants us all there. I’d be happy handing out candy at one of our houses instead.”

Eren points to the correct house and Levi parks. Levi makes a face. “It’s only five thirty, why does it already _look_ like a party punched this house in the face?”

Eren laughs as they walk up to the house. They walk inside to find an impressive crowd of people in the kitchen and Annie, dressed as a witch, sitting in the living room trying to pick music to put on. “Hey Annie,” Eren says.

“The candy bowl is by the door, you can do whatever you want as long as you’re around to answer the door.”

“We’re going to wait on the porch, actually,” Eren says.

“Fine,” she replies. “Curfew is at eight, I think, so you can stop then.”

“Alright.”

Eren gets the candy bowl, overflowing with full-size bars, and he and Levi go to sit outside. Levi watches the kids running around while Eren watches Levi. “You make a sexy pirate,” he says.

Levi frowns at him. “Shut up, I don’t even wanna wear this.”

“It looks good on you, though.”

“Can I get changed yet?”

“Not until I change too.”

Levi grabs Eren’s head and kisses him over that stupid mask covering the bottom half of his face. “Taking that mask off counts as changing,” Levi says. “So you don’t get a real kiss until I can take this stupid costume off.”

Eren frowns as a pair of kids walk up. Levi smiles and hands them some candy while Eren broods over how mean his boyfriend is.

As soon as eight o’ clock rolls around, Eren pulls the dumb mask off and kisses Levi. “Fine, get changed, I don’t care anymore.”

Levi grins. “Thank you~”


	292. Day 292: Caps (High School AU)

"Graduating with honors, Levi Ackerman."

Eren cheers from his seat among the other graduates. Annie also graduated this year but she goes to a Catholic school with Reiner so she graduated a few days before. The two of them are sitting with Berthoult and Eren's mom in the bleachers.

Since starting counseling, he's come to accept that his dad is never going to completely accept him for who he is. He doesn't like it, of course, but he knows he can't really change his dad's opinions. He came home one day, a few weeks ago, to find Mikasa watching reruns of Ru Paul's Drag Race. Initially he didn’t really like it, but one thing he really connected with was something one of the queens, Jinkx Monsoon he thinks he remembers her name was, said, “Water off a duck’s back.”

She repeated it all the time to herself so she wouldn’t take criticism to personally, like water running off a duck’s back. Eren started using it to keep himself from getting too upset about the things his dad said. He was surprised how well it worked for him.

“Graduating with honors, Eren Jaeger.”

Despite not having been in honors classes like Levi, Eren graduated with a three-point-five GPA so he technically still got to graduate with honors. He walks up to take his envelope and hears Annie screaming louder than Reiner or Berthoult. He smiles and waves to them while walking back to his seat, winking at Levi as he passes.

Levi just shakes his head, smiling. Several boring minutes later, they’re all being told is make a big circle in the other part of the field to throw their caps. They’re supposed to stay in line but Levi and Eren look for each other on the short walk to the other part of the field. “Hey,” Levi says.

Eren grins and kisses his cheek. “Ready to not be a high schooler anymore?”

Levi shrugs. “I guess.”

They hold hands while standing in the circle, waiting to take their hats off. They watch the valedictorian and salutatorian take their hats off and suddenly there is a sky full of square hats and hundreds of voices shouting and cheering. Eren goes look for his hat but Levi pulls him down for a kiss before he can. When he pulls back, he smiles at Eren. “Ready?”

Eren doesn’t know what Levi’s asking him to be ready for but, “Always.”

…

They next day, on the front page of the newspaper, is an article about all the local graduations of the week.

The picture beneath it is of Eren and Levi, surrounded by caps still falling and dozens of people running around, kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Student AU tomorrow :)


	293. Day 293: Vocabulary (Smut Sunday #42) (Teacher/Student AU)

“C’mon Levi~” Eren coos in his ear. “What’s the definition?”

The raven haired boy can’t even remember the word but asking Eren to repeat himself is grounds for punishment. “Fuck~” he whines, accidentally clenching around Eren’s erection inside him.

When he asked his teacher to help him study, he had expected it to be just sex but since he forgot that the older man is a sadistic old fuck, they have to study _and_ he isn’t letting Levi get off until he know the words perfectly. “Fine,” Eren says. “Use it in a sentence for me, then.”

Suddenly the word comes back to him. Copious… Levi takes a deep breath to try and calm himself a little. “There was such a _copious_ amount of your cum inside me, it leaked out as soon as I stood up.”

Eren accidentally bucks his hips. “Levi,” he says warningly.

Levi gasps at the sudden movement. “What? It was a sentence.”

The older man just sighs. “Okay, give me a sentence for gnarled.”

“I’m glad your dick isn’t _gnarled_ or else it might hurt my pretty, tiny asshole.”

Eren starts rolling his hips slowly. “Spontaneous.”

“Our _spontaneous_ sessions often leave me achy because I’m too impatient to properly prepare for your fat cock.”

Eren bites back a groan. “Chastise.”

“You over _chastise_ me with spanking when I’m a bad boy.”

A sharp thrust lands squarely against Levi’s prostate and he shrieks. “Emaciated.”

Levi is panting now. “If we got to fuck as often as I want, we would be _emaciated_ from lack of food.”

Eren lifts Levi and turns him around so they’re facing each other, Eren with his legs crossing beneath them and Levi with his legs crossed around the older’s hips. “Capricious.”

Levi wills himself to find a sexy sentence for the word but nothing comes up. He rolls his hips against Eren, trying to find something to say. “I hope you’re not _capricious_ enough to leave me when I start getting older,” is what slips out, much to Levi’s dismay.

They lock eyes, Eren knows how honest Levi was with that sentence. “P-poignant,” the older chokes out anyway, bucking his hips into Levi.

“We don’t have many _poignant_ moments but your aftercare for me always makes me feel really good.”

“Ardent.”

“You fucked me so _ardently_ last week, my mom had to ask me why I was limping.”

“Indemnity.”

Levi growls. “Come on!” he pants. “I don’t even think _you_ could use that in a sentence.”

“Consider this,” Eren starts pumping Levi’s aching erection. “An _indemnity_ for edging you so long.”

Levi shouts from the sudden sensation. “Eren!”

Eren shifts so Levi is on his back and pounds inside of him, jerking Levi’s leaking cock faster. “Cum, baby,” he moans against the younger’s neck.

Levi clamps down on Eren, his mouth going wide with a soundless scream as he paints his t-shirt white with his cum. Eren gives three more hard, solid thrusts before cumming as well, panting.

Levi is boneless on the floor, finally remembering they’re on the floor in Eren’s living room and they left the television on. “Fuck you,” Levi breathes between panted breaths.

Eren chuckles, sitting up and putting his dick back in his sweatpants. “At least I’m confident you know all the words for your quiz now.”

…

Levi ends up with a boner while taking his vocabulary quiz on Monday.


	294. Day 294: CD (Teacher/Student AU)

Levi is grateful his mother isn’t an overly nosy woman. Or else suddenly spending so much time away from home might be a problem. He suspects she's just happy to see him spending some time out of the house for once.

For all his genius, he only really has a few friends and it’s not as though he spends a lot of time with them outside of school. He's usually content to spend time by himself, reading, or catching up on TV and movies, or browsing Tumblr, or teaching himself to cook. He's very solitary and he thinks his mom is worried about him for it.

But then, suddenly, he was screwing his English teacher. Then even that morphed into them being sort of like boyfriends. Whether or not he wants to think of them as dating, Levi definitely considers Eren a good friend and someone he likes to think he can trust.

So it's always interesting when he finds out something new about the older man. "Eren?" He asks one day, going through the brunette’s old CDs.

"Yeah?" He replies, walking out of the bathroom after his shower.

Levi holds up the jewel case. "You were into Rocky Horror?"

Eren grins. "Are you kidding? My friends and I dressed up at shows."

Levi's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Eren takes the cd case with the hand that isn’t holding his towel up. "Yeah, my sister dressed up as Columbia and I dressed as the doctor."

Levi's jaw hits the floor. " _You_ dressed like a transvestite?"

Eren nods. "And might I say I pulled it off fabulously." Eren opens the case. "Here's a picture of my sister and I, I saved the picture it here so I'd always know where I left it."

Levi takes the photo and grins. "Who's this little blonde kid who looks like he's about to die of embarrassment?"

"That's Armin, he was - well, is - my best friend. He moved away for school though so I haven't seen him in a while."

"Your sister looks nice."

Eren shrugs. "She has her moments. She usually just tries to act like she's my mother."

Levi chuckles. "Why?"

Eren's expression is less amused as he slides into a seat on the couch. "Well, both of us lost our parents young. We were lucky we got to stay together at all when we found people to take us in. She never really trusted adults to parent us after that though so she forced herself to grow up fast and took care of the two of us instead of depending on our new parents. They were nice enough people, of course, they loved us, but she didn't want to go through the pain again in case there was another accident."

Levi scoots over on the floor and rests his chin on Eren's knee, kind of unsure what to say. "M-my," he finds himself beginning to say. "My dad walked out on my mom and I when I was little. It's not the same as having my parents die, I know, but I do what it’s like not having my dad around to raise me."

Eren stares back at him and they sit in silence for a few minutes. Eren reaches down to touch Levi's hair. "Thank you," he says.

"For what?" Levi replies.

Eren shrugs. "You didn’t have to tell me that but you did."

"Thank you too, then."

Levi thinks, with a slight warmth in his chest, that Eren trusts him too.


	295. Day 295: Research (Teacher/Student AU)

“This is _so_ boring.”

Levi chuckles at the older man and turns the page on the paper he’s reading. As requirement for all the teachers in the English department, Eren had to assign a five page research paper to each of his students. Despite them be honor students _and_ seniors, there was no end to the atrocious use of langue of these of these damned things. He was glad he decided to let everyone pick their own topics or else this torture could be even worse.

Levi looks through the stack of papers. “Where’s mine?”

“In the classroom,” Eren replies absently, marking the paper in front of him as though the red pen were a sword and he was killing a bad grammar monster.

Levi frowns. “Why?”

“Because I graded yours first and didn’t want you peeking until everyone else got theirs back.”

Levi smirks. “Did you grade mine first cause you knew it’d be the best?”

“I graded yours first because your last name is first on the list from all my classes.”

Levi makes a face. “Mean.”

“Thank you for helping, by the way,” Eren says. “Sometimes I just need an extra set of eyes to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“I’m getting tired of reading, can I check your online thingy to see who plagiarized?”

“Online thingy?”

“Turnitin, whatever.”

“Such eloquence for a young man at the top of his class.”

“Shut up, can I check it or not?”

“Go ahead, my sign-in is written on the notepad under the mouse.”

Levi goes over to Eren’s desktop and turns it on. “Why’s your info just sitting out on your desk where anyone can see?”

“Cause no one comes here and that’s just my information for school.”

Levi draws his feet up onto the chair so he can rest his chin on one of his knees. He signs into the website and clicks on the research paper page. Inside is the list of students, their papers, and a percentage that tells the teacher how many strings of words were copied from existing works. “What are the percentages you’re looking for?”

“Write down anyone higher than thirty percent or lower than five percent for me, please. If you feel like it you can check some of them to see if they really copied or if they just used a lot of quotes.”

Levi scrolls the list of students, most hovered between fifteen and thirty percent matches for other documents in the system, Levi’s own paper had twenty percent. “Holy shit,” he says.

“What?” Eren asks, looking up.

“These two both have one hundred percent matches.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows and walks over. “Not possible,” he says, leaning over Levi to look at the screen.

“The Hernandez twins, huh?” Eren mutters to himself.

Levi’s eyes widen. “ _Those_ two? I don’t believe it.”

Eren clicks on the percentage on of the essays which brings them to the screen where _everything_ , including the students name is highlighted red. Eren furrows his eyebrows and goes back to click on the other’s. “Carly and Lucas both turned in Lucas’ essay,” Eren says. “I could’ve sworn I already graded Carly’s though, make a note for me, I have to talk to them in class tomorrow.”

Levi jots down a note for Eren under the list of students whose percentages were too high or low. When he’s done, he turns around in his chair and glances at Eren, seated at the coffee table and surrounded by piles of essays. He swallows thickly when he realizes how hot Eren looks when he concentrating on something.

He smiles slightly and continues staring unintentionally.

Eren looks up and makes a face. “What’re you looking at?”

“You’re really cute when you’re working.”

Eren cheeks go pink. “Just help me read these stupid essays or I’m making you go home.”

Levi chuckles and sits down across from Eren, resuming his reading.


	296. Day 296: Romeo (Teacher/Student AU)

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Eren looks over to see the younger man looking through his movie collection. “What?”

“How many different versions of Romeo and Juliet do you own?”

“Hopefully all of them,” Eren replies, walking over.

Levi stares at him. “Seriously?”

“I think I even have the anime version…” he looks of them. “Yeah, there it is.”

Levi looks over the titles, two of the ones with pun titled he recognized, _Gnomeo and Juliet_ and _Romanoff and Juliet_. A third with a pun name stuck out because he wasn’t sure what the pum meant. “ _Tromeo and Juliet_?”

Eren grins. “It’s the sickest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Levi blinks at him. “But you’re smiling.”

“Because you need to see it, it’s so weird.”

Eren takes the movie off the shelf and goes to turn it on. Levi, resigned to being forced to watch this movie, and gets up to sit on the couch. “Are you obsessed with Shakespeare or something?”

“I majored in English literature, you know. Shakespeare was a little important.”

When the menu screen comes up, Levi still can’t figure out the pun. “Why is his name Tromeo in this version?”

Eren gets comfortable on the couch and looks for the remote. “This version was made by a company called Troma, known for being low budget and horrifying.”

Levi watches as the movie starts once the first few scenes are over, he spends the rest of the time watching the movie with a mildly horrified and confused look on his face. Eren spends most of that time grinning and giggling at Levi’s reactions.

When the credits finally roll, Levi’s expression is even worse and his only response is to let out a high-pitched, “ _What?_ ”

Eren laughs, nearly falling off the couch.

Levi kicks his leg. “You asshole! That is the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen! My innocence was stolen by this bag of dicks movie!”

Eren just continues laughing. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Juliet turned into a fucking cow! And killed her creepy pedophile dad with tampons! And then they had the goddamn _nerve_ to make her and Romeo _siblings_! And they had mutant babies!” Levi growls his anger into his hands.

“Levi?”

“What?”

“It’s Tromeo, not Romeo.”

Levi kicks his leg again. “Fuck you.”

Eren gets back on the couch. “Wanna watch a normal version now?”

Levi frowns and crosses his legs. “Please.”

Eren chuckles and kisses Levi before he gets up to change the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not watch Tromeo and Juliet unless you're //really// curious. It is the actual weirdest thing.


	297. Day 297 : Cart (Teacher/Student AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier update than usual for a Thursday :)  
> I'm going to a museum with my mum after school today so I wouldn't have been able to post this until later otherwise.

Eren groans.

“C’mon you big baby, I’m hungry.”

Levi holds both of Eren’s hands and tries to pull him off the couch. “No, I’m tired,” Eren whines.

“Too bad, you need groceries and I want breakfast.”

Eren groans louder and gets up. “I hate you,” he whines.

“No you don’t,” Levi replies, handing the elder his keys. “Now let’s go.”

“I don’t even have a list,” Eren says as they walk out to the car.

“Good ‘cause you need everything anyway.”

Eren drives them to the stupid grocery store while Levi starts planning what they should have for breakfast in his head. By the time they get there, it’s started to rain and Levi doesn’t have a hood much less a jacket. “Here,” Eren says.

Levi looks at the jacket dangling from the brunette’s hand. “What?”

“Wear it or you’ll get soaked.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re wearing a white shirt.”

“So?”

“Do you want all the people in that store to see the metal in your nipples?”

Levi goes rigid at the realization. He takes the jacket. “Fine.”

Eren pulls the hood on his hoodie up over his hair. “Ready?”

“Thank you,” Levi says, zipping the jacket up.

Eren grins. “No problem.”

“Let’s go.”

The two of them practically race up to the doors, wanting to stay as dry as possible. Of course their jeans were sticking to them by the time they got to the door anyway. “Alright,” Eren says, pulling his hood back off. “Where do we start?”

“Get a cart,” Levi says. “And meet me in the cereal aisle.”

“Alright.”

Levi walks down the aisle looking for which cereals he remembers seeing in Eren’s cabinets; it’s probably Eren’s favorite food given how much of it is always lying around so Levi wants to make sure he picks the right ones. Ah, there, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. What were the other ones? Eren sneaks up behind him with Honey Nut Cheerios and Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. Levi puts the box he was already holding in the cart.

“Hey, you remembered, that’s my favorite.”

Levi’s cheeks go pink, trying to make it seem like he didn’t actively try to memorize things like that. “I only noticed because you always have it in the house.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Eren says with a grin.

Levi takes the cart. “If you eat granola or cereal bars picks them now while we’re still in this aisle.”

Eren picks up two boxes of Nutrigrain bars and leans over Levi to drop them in the cart. He stays there, hands on either side of Levi’s, chest to the smaller man’s back, and resting his chin on the raven’s shoulder. Levi makes a face. “Stop, people are gonna stare,” Levi says quietly.

Eren shrugs. “So? It’s not like anyone from school’ll be here; we’re playing hooky remember?”

“You should feel honored, by the way; it’s a special, special day when my mom doesn’t ask me where I’m going when I sleep out.”

“Why should I feel honored? She doesn’t even know we’re together.”

Levi frowns at that. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Eren shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. School’s out on two months, right?”

“Right.”

Eren kisses behind Levi’s ear as they walk into the next aisle. A woman picking up peanut butter smiles at them and Levi blushes. Levi leans over on the cart while Eren picks up a container of honey. A warm, butterfly feeling in his chest reminds that in two months, they can do things like this all the time.

His ears heat up when he realizes how much he can’t wait.


	298. Day 298: Illegal (Teacher/Student AU)

“See you later mom,” Levi calls as he leaves the house.

“Wait a minute,” she replies.

Levi stops with his hand on the doorknob. He looks back at her, standing in the entrance to the hallway. “Yeah?”

He can’t read her expression which puts him a little on edge. “Why don’t you stay here tonight instead?”

“Mom, I already told you, I’m –“

“Petra told you who haven’t been with any of them out of school for months.” Levi feels himself go cold and rigid. “Where have you been going?” He stares at his white grip on the doorknob. “Levi?” He wants to cry from the frustration of not really being able to tell her. Or anyone, for that matter. “H-have you been doing something illegal?”

He looks back at her with his hand still on the door. “It’s not what you think, Mom.”

The panic on her face is immediate. “So you _have_ been doing something illegal?”

He puts his hands up defensively. “Only _technically_ and –“ he sighs. “Can you sit down? I feel like you’re trying to jump down my throat.”

“Only if you’ll sit with me.”

Hesitantly, he drops his overnight bag beside the door while she sits down. As he walks by her to sit down as well, he doesn’t have time to react when he grabs the end of his scarf. “Why donlt you take this off, it’s too warm in here for –“

He knows she sees it when her voice trails off. The marks Eren left on him. The scarf is forgotten on the floor when Levi’s eyes meet his mother’s. “Have you been prostituting yourself?”

Levi frowns at her angrily. “Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?”

“I don’t know what to believe! You don’t tell me any –“

“I’ve been seeing someone!”

She freezes and stares at him. “What? Who?”

Levi runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “I can’t tell yo –“

“Why not?!”

“Yelling at me isn’t helping!”

She takes a deep breath and tries to speak calmly. “Alright, talk.”

Levi sits down. “I need you to stay calm, okay? No freaking out and jumping to call someone, alright?”

“I’m calling the cops if I have to.”

“Will you just let me talk? Jeez, it’s not I’m out killing people.”

She watches Levi closely as he fiddles with the hem on his shirt. “The person I’ve been seeing,” she mutters. “He’s older than me.”

“How much older?”

“He just turned twenty-six this past March.”

She nods. “I can live with that, what else?”

Levi’s ears go a little warm. “He’s really sweet and kind of a huge nerd and eats buttloads and overly sugary cereal and he has these stupid dimples that I just –“

“But?”

“What?”

“I’m wait for a “but”, you said you were doing something “technically” illegal.”

Levi stares at his lap. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Can I… wait a few weeks to tell you what’s going on?”

“No.”

“Please? Right after graduation I’ll tell you everything, I just need until then.”

She stares at him, waiting for him to meet her eyes. “Only if you let me meet him when you do.”

“Perfect.”

Levi gets up and picks up his scarf. “Levi?”

He looks at his mother while putting his scarf back on. “Yes?”

Now it’s her looking down at her lap. “Just… be careful. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever known and I know everyone makes bad decisions sometimes but I just don’t want you to ruin your entire future over it.”

He picks his bag back up and nods slowly. “Alright.” He pauses with his hand on the door. “You – you can’t meet him yet, but if I call you later would you want to talk to him?”

She looks up at him. Then a small smile perks up her cheeks. “I’d love to.”


	299. Day 299: Phone (Teacher/Student AU)

Levi is nervous when he hands his phone over to Eren.

He only gets to hear half the conversation, of course, so he can really only imagine what kinds of things his mother might have said, but given Eren’s side she couldn’t have said anything bad.

“Afternoon, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“Very well, thank you. How’re you?”

There’s a longer pause this time and Eren grins, chuckling. “That’s very flattering, ma’am, thank you.”

“Well after this we were going to have lunch out and maybe go to the movie store for something to watch later.”

“Of course.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow when Eren’s face goes red. “Oh no, it’s nothing like that, I promise. I don’t make _that_ much mo –“

“No, I’m not.”

“Well –“

“Yes ma’am.”

A longer pause. “What do we talk about?”

“All kinds of things, you know: he found my collection of movie adaptations of Shakespeare one day so we spent a day watching those and discussing, sometimes he asks me help him study, umm… sometimes we watch tv together or he comes jogging with me. Normal things, I guess.”

“Well I was an English Lit major in college.”

“I’d like to, but getting a master’s degree is expensive, let alone a doctorate.”

Eren laughs. “Oh, yeah, I feel that.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“It was nice talking to you too.”

Suddenly Eren is holding the phone out to Levi again. He takes it. “Hey.”

“You would find someone with a degree in Literature.”

Levi makes a face. “Whatever, Mom.”

“He sounds sensible,” she says. “So I feel a little bit better now.”

Levi didn’t realize until the bubble of anxiety in his chest deflated, how big it was. “Good.”

“Okay, I’ll let you two go have lunch now.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Bye sweetie.”

“Bye.”

He hangs up and sits his phone on the table. He looks immediately at Eren. “What did she ask you?”

Eren shrugs, looking away sort of nervously. “Normal, mom things, I think.”

“Eren,” Levi says warningly.

Eren looks at him. “She asked if I was your sugar daddy.”

Levi blinks at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Levi face palms. “What twenty-six year old makes enough money to be anyone’s sugar daddy?”

Eren shrugs, pulling Levi over and onto his lap. “I did accidentally lie to her though.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow at him. “You bad, bad boy.”

Eren chuckles and pulls Levi’s scarf off, kissing his neck. “After lunch, I don’t think I want to go to the movie store.”

Levi smirks, nuzzling near Eren’s ear. “Oh? What do you want to do instead?”

Eren slides his hands up Levi’s shirt. “You know _exactly_ what I want to do.”

Levi kisses the tip of Eren’s nose and moves off the elder’s lap swiftly. “C’mon then, let’s go eat so we can hurry back.”

Eren frowns. “You’re so mean, I wanted an appetizer.”

“We both know how quickly appetizers turn into meals, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren gets up. “It’s starting to weird me out when you call me that.”

“Good,” Levi says, tossing Eren his keys. “Now let’s go.”


	300. Day 300: Bad Boy (Smut Sunday #43) (Teacher/Student AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 300 days -.- Felt like we'd never get here  
> Only 65 days left though *bites nails*

“Mr. Jaeger~” Levi calls from the bedroom.

Eren leans against the wall in the bathroom. “I’m going to hell,” he mutters.

He walks back out and leans in the doorway of the bedroom. Levi is draped across the bed dressed in one of Eren’s button-downs and _only_ one of Eren’s button-downs. He makes a beckoning gesture with one of his finger. “Come here.”

Eren snorts. “Don’t try to be sexy.”

Levi makes a face and sits up. “Is it not working?”

Eren chuckles and walks over, getting on the bed. “Of course it’s working, it just makes me feel like a pervert you do things like that.”

“Oh,” Levi says, rest his arms on Eren’s shoulders. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

“Hmhm,” Eren leans in and presses his mouth against Levi’s.

Levi sighs contentedly, leaning into it. Eren slides one hand under the shirt Levi’s wearing and cups his ass, gently squeezing one of the cheeks. Trying not to stop kissing, Levi leans over to reach the bottle of lube he left on the bed but it’s _just_ out of reach. Eren breaks the kiss with a chuckle to pick it up. “Lie down,” he says.

Levi keeps his eyes on Eren as he unbuttons the shirt and lays on his back. “Good boy,” Eren whispers, leaning over Levi on one of his hands and using his other hand to gently touch the younger man’s thighs.

With absolutely no shame, Levi spreads his legs and moves Eren’s hand up. “I want you inside,” he whines.

Eren smirks. “You know, if I were feeling cruel I would punish you for that.”

Levi groans. “Will you hurry _up_? I’ll be an old man by the time we’re done if you don’t hur –“ Eren squeezes lube onto his fingers and brushes them up against Levi’s entrance. Levi shudders. “Fuck, that’s cold!”

“Language,” Eren chides with a smirk.

“Shut the actual fuck up.”

Eren removes his fingers, shaking his head. “Bad boy.”

Levi frowns and shoves Eren off, snatching the bottle. “I’ll do it myself.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “Feisty.”

Levi squeezes some lube on his fingers and reaches between his legs. He lifts one of his legs and rests his foot on Eren’s shoulder. “You better be watching,” he mutters, pressing two fingers inside himself. He bites his lip and arches his back. “Fuck _yes_.”

Eren watches closely, running his hand up and down Levi’s leg propped on his shoulder. “You’re so pretty, Levi.”

Levi sighs a moan as he moves his fingers around inside. He reaches with his other hand to jerk himself but Eren swats his hand away and does it for him, slowly. He groans impatiently. “Faster, please~”

“Maybe if you use another finger I’ll consider it.”

Levi squeezes more lube on his fingers and pushes three inside, throwing his head back. “ _Eren_ ~” he moans.

Eren pumps his hand faster, kneeling over Levi. He leans down to kiss the raven, squeezing his hand around Levi’s cock every so often. “Can you fit another in?”

Levi pulls his fingers out and Eren squeezes out more lube for him. Levi points his fingers and positions them at his entrance. He pushes slowly, his mouth widening into an “o”. “Eren, I –“

“Shh, baby.” Eren continues pumping Levi. “Just relax.”

Levi pants, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out. “Eren, I think I’m gonna – ungh!”

Levi arches his back and cums as Eren pumps him dry.

Levi goes languid, still panting. “Good boy,” Eren smirks.

“Fuck you.”


	301. Day 301: Creep (Teacher/Student AU)

It’s almost shameful how often just the thought of Levi keeps Eren up at night.

He thinks a lot about how this whole mess started; how he originally hadn’t meant to entertain the teen’s clumsy seduction. The younger man seems to have a way of doing that, changing Eren’s opinions when he’s not paying attention. Levi challenges him. The raven has a natural intelligence that Eren has never been close to matching so he worries sometimes that Levi will eventually get bored with him. It seems a little silly since he’s the older of the two of them, but because of that, Eren is completely content to let Levi guide their relationship.

He’s kind of in awe of his young lover. The way be moves between speaking like a scholar and talking with a messy diction popular for kids his age. The way his eyes sort of shine when he knows he’s backed someone into a corner in a conversation. The way his expressions change when he forgets to train his face in emotionlessness. The effortless elegance and sensuality that makes Eren want to bow at Levi’s feet. He knows he’s no match for the younger man so he milks what time he can out of whatever it is they have together before it’s over.

He doesn’t think of Levi as a child, is the problem; and he’s not, really, he’s nineteen. But the fact is, he’s a student at the school where Eren teaches. And even worse, one of his own students. He can’t imagine the shitstorm that would erupt if the wrong person found out. They’re fine as long as no one tells, but what if someone does? What if…

Levi also has a way of making Eren want to forget all those consequences.

Levi stirs and opens his eyes. “Creep,” he mutters in a sleep-garbled voice.

Eren chuckles. “I’m no creep.”

Levi leans up on his elbows. “Then why are you staring at me?”

Eren shrugs, scooting over to hold Levi. “Because I love you.”

Levi’s face goes hot and he’s glad his face in hidden against Eren’s chest. Eren buries his own face in Levi’s hair.

He knows this probably won’t last forever but he really hopes it can.


	302. Day 302: Like (Teacher/Student AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO, teacher/student is over :c
> 
> Pokemon au starts tomorrow

Levi finds it thoroughly interesting how he’s much more nervous today then he was giving his speech at graduation yesterday.

He’s stalking around the kitchen, watching his mom. She chuckles. “Will you calm down, Levi?”

“I am calm,” he replies, dropping himself into a chair.

“You were pacing,” she says.

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“What time is your boyfriend getting here?”

Levi feels his cheeks heat up at the word “boyfriend”. “He said he’d be here by -“ There’s a knock on the front door. “Now, I guess.”

Levi goes to answer the door. Eren grins and hugs Levi. “Hey,” he says.

Levi leans up and kisses his cheek. “Mom’s almost done dinner.”

“Great.”

Levi closes the door before leading Eren to the kitchen. “Mom,” he says. “This is Eren.”

She turns, smiling. “Hello again, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren is taken for a moment. “Uhh…”

“I did come to back to school night at the beginning of the year, you know.”

“Are you angry?” he asks nervously.

“Of course,” she grins. “But even if I were mean about it Levi would still do what he wants.”

Eren blinks, feeling suddenly like if she had her hands behind her back he wouldn’t he surprised to know she were holding a knife or some other weapon. Levi pulls him toward the table to sit. The raven leans over to whisper, “She was mad enough when I told her last night, you’ll be alright.”

Eren makes a face and whispers his reply, “She doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like anyone but me.”

“Damn straight,” she calls over her shoulder.

Eren looks at Levi nervously. Levi laughs. His mom turns and smiles at them.

They make small talk and eat and by the time they’re done, Levi’s mom gets a call.

“Alright boys, I’m stepping out. Will you two do the dishes while I’m gone?” she asks.

“Yes ma’am,” Eren replies.

She kisses Levi’s cheek. “I’ll be home in a few hours, alright.”

Eren holds his hand out to shake but she cocks an eyebrow at him. “Really?” she asks.

She leans up on her toes to hug him instead. “Thank you,” Eren says.

“No,” she says. “Thank you. It was very irresponsible to date my baby while he was still in school but Levi likes you and you make him happy so I’ll let it slide, I think.”

Levi’s expression is mildly shocked as he watches her leave the house. “That’s new,” he mutters.

Eren chuckles. “C’mon, let’s do the dishes.”


	303. Day 303: Frozen (Pokémon AU)

“S-sorry about this A-arcanine,” Eren shivers.

The great fire-dog makes a noise that Eren interprets something like, “It’s okay, I’m just glad to be out of my ball for a while.”

Eren is perched on his Pokémon’s back as they trudge through the blizzard. Eren regretted not letting Levi talk him into bringing a parka. He was expecting to come back before the height of winter so he only brought his coat that only did a mediocre job of keeping the wind from stinging his skin. He really hates early storms.

Normally Arcanine would have no problem running through snow like this but they were in the forest leading to Levi’s farm and they can’t see to dodge trees quick enough. “I’m going t-t-to get you a n-nice big snack and a good grooming session o-once we’re out of this storm, okay bo…”

Arcanine is confused by Eren’s voice trailing off, a moment later he panics when he feels his trainer sliding off his back. Arcanine growls and shifts his weight to try and keep Eren from falling but the brunet ends up laying in the snow, accidentally falling on his belt and releasing Marowak. The skull headed Pokémon looks around with confusion and then notices Eren laying in the snow. She starts to panic as well. Arcanine curls up around his trainer, attempting to keep him warm. _“Go find help,”_ he tells Marowak.

Marowak, nervous as she always is, is afraid of getting lost. But she’s even more nervous that there could be something wrong with Eren to she breaks off into a run, memorizing her path. She gets to the farm in no time and uses her bone club to knock on the door. “Marowak?” Levi asks when he opens the door.

In a panic, she can barely speak but she tries to tell him she needs help. “Slow down,” Levi says, kneeling in front of her and petting her head. “What’s the matter?” He looks past her into the snow. “Where are Eren and the others?”

She whines and points toward the forest.

“The forest.”

She nods vigorously.

Levi looks confused. “What are they doing out there in this weather?”

Marowak can’t talk so she tries to act it out. She rubs her arms and shakes like she’s shivering and then falls over with her eyes closed. “What?” Levi asks. He tries to piece it together. “Is someone hurt?”

She nods, whining again.

“But then why isn’t…” Levi’s eyes widen. “Is _Eren_ hurt?”

More frantic nodding. Levi hurries to put on his coat and boots and finds a blanket. He gets his Rapidash and saddles her up before picking up Marowak. “You can lead me to him, right?” he asks.

Marowak nods. Rapidash has no trouble cutting through the blizzard, the fire of her hooves melts the snow beneath her quickly so it isn’t long before they find a thick mound of snow. Marowak jumps out of Levi’s arms in a panic. “Maro –“

She climbs on the mound and shoves the snow away. Levi gasps, that’s Arcanine. He gets off of Rapidash and helps Marowak clear the snow away. Arcanine looks at Levi weakly. “Where’s Eren?” he asks.

Arcanine moves to show him Eren lying beneath him.

Levi hugs the fire-dog and pets him. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy,” he says. “Thank you so much. As soon as we get home I’ll run you a nice, warm bath, okay.”

Levi pulls Eren out from under Arcanine and finds his pokéballs to put Arcanine away. “Do you wanna go back in your ball too Marowak?” he asks.

She shakes her head and hands Levi the blanket. Levi wraps Eren up before getting him up on Rapidash and putting Marowak up on her back as well.

As soon as they’re back in the house, Levi let’s all of Eren’s Pokémon out so they can warm up outside of their balls. His Gardevoir and Roserade get blankets and warm food for all of them.

Levi gets Eren out of his wet clothes and into warm ones before tucking him into bed. Sylveon immediately abandons her food and blanket in favor of offering what heat she has to keep Eren warm. He doesn’t wake up until a few hours later and with a cold.

Levi can’t express his relief to see the brunet alive and breathing. “Thank goodness,” he says.

“What happened?” Eren sniffles, sitting up.

Sylveon looks up at him from his lap and smiles, also relieved. “You nearly killed yourself and your Arcanine is what,” Levi chastises. “The two of you would’ve frozen to death if Marowak hadn’t come to find me.”

“Marowak?”

Levi smiles at the skull-headed Pokémon sleeping beside Arcanine. “I know she’s usually anxious but your girl can be pretty brave when she needs to be.”

Eren smiles. “She’s good like that.”

Levi flicks Eren’s ear. “The next time I tell you to bring a bigger coat with you, you better fucking do it, are we clear?”

Eren frowns. “Yes sir.”


	304. Day 304: Catch (Pokemon AU)

Eren is playing with his Riolu while he waits for Levi to get off the phone.

That’s how it is in the spring, a lot of people decide they want to start training so, as a prolific breeder, Levi gets a lot of new clients around that time. “Alright, I’ll give you a call once I pick out your options, okay? Great.”

Levi hangs up and sets the phone down, bringing his notebook to sit beside Eren. “What were they asking for this time?”

“They want to get their daughter a Zigzagoon,” Levi replies, looking at his list. “But they said they’d also look into any other Pokémon that are small and fuzzy like that. If I can’t call in a Zigzagoon from Hoenn I might set them up to meet with one of the Teddiursa my friend from Johto sent me.”

“You could set them up with one of the Vulpix.”

Levi looks up from his notes. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Eren smiles. Levi yawns and lays across Eren’s lap. Riolu makes a face, wanting Levi to get up. “What?” Levi asks. “You can keep playing fetch while I’m on his lap.”

Riolu growls and throws the ball he’d been playing with a Levi before going to find someone else to play with. Eren snorts at the offended look on Levi’s face. “He’s got a temper.”

“I see that,” Levi replies, throwing the ball up in the air above him and catching it. “How’ve they adjusted since Dratini hatched?”

“Pretty well, actually, Gyrados has kind of taken him on like a little brother since they’re both blue and slithery shaped.”

“That’s like Tini when I got caught my Mil –“

Levi’s phone rings again. He groans and rolls on his side to bury his face in Eren’s stomach. “No,” he mutters.

Eren chuckles. “Go get your dumb phone.”

Levi sits up and kisses Eren’s cheek. “Never tell me what to do,” he says.

He does get up to get his phone anyway.


	305. Day 305: Battle (Pokemon AU)

Eren sit together in the hallway while they listen to Hanji talk, both a little bored. Eren holds his chin in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. Levi has his hands locked together and resting on top of his crossed legs.

“For the sake of time, I’ve only asked them to bring three Pokémon each but I’ve asked two close friends of mine to battle today as a demonstration for you!” Even from the hallway, Eren and Levi can hear excited chatter from children inside the room. “Please welcome Current Shiganshina Champion Eren Jaeger and retired Champion Levi Ackerman.”

Eren bolts out of his chair with a grin. “Ready?” he asks.

“I guess,” Levi shrugs.

They walk inside and all the kids are grinning, waiting for them. Hanji ushers the kids up into the bleachers so they’re out of the way while she stays on the gym floor to referee. Eren and Levi stand on opposite sides of the gym. “This match will consist of three one-on-one battles,” she announces. “Each battle is over when I or either one of the trainers decide their Pokémon cannot fight any longer! Ready?” she raises her hand where Eren and Levi can see. She sings her hand back down. “Begin!”

Eren pulls out his pokéball first. “Arcanine, I choose you!”

In a flash of red light, the great fire-dog roars as he takes his place in front of Eren, grinning and ready to go.

“Interesting,” Levi says, taking out his own. “Gardevoir, I choose you!”

Eren grins, his battle high kicking in. “Arcanine, bite!”

Arcanine leaps forward to bite the delicate psychic Pokémon but Levi shouts, “Teleport!” and she disappears from in front of him, she reappears behind him and Levi commands, “Psychic!”

Arcanine is lifted in the air and thrown against the wall. The fire-type growls in frustration and Eren shouts, “Roar!”

Arcanine lets out a sound so great that the room vibrates with it and for a moment, Gardevoir is too shaken to move. “Fire fang!” Eren shouts before Levi has time to counter.

Arcanine leaps and gives a burning bite to the other Pokémon. “Ember!” Eren adds.

Dizzy and burnt, Gardevoir falls over. Levi is smiling as he calls Gardevoir back to her ball. “Great job,” he whispers to her and returns her to his belt.

Eren cheers and jumps on Arcanine. “I knew you could do it!”

Arcanine happily and gently, head-butts Eren’s stomach. Eren returns him to his ball and returns him to his belt.

Levi takes the next ball off his belt. “Go, Roserade!”

“Vee, go get ‘em!”

Roserade and Sylveon both take their places. “Magical leaf!” Levi calls.

“Vee, light screen!”

A wall of light appears in front of Sylveon that protects her from Roserade’s leaves. “Stun spore!” Levi shouts.

Sylveon can’t get out of the way of the dust so she falls where she stands. “Poison sting!” Levi commands.

She barely rolls out of the way before the poison breezes past her and hits the floor. She struggles back onto her feet. “Vee, can you keep going?” Eren asks. She nods sharply. He smiles. “Moonblast, then!”

She blasts the flower Pokémon who blocks it as beat she can but still takes significant damage. She stumbles but determinedly stays standing. “Vine whip!” Levi calls.

Sylveon dodges but immediately after, Levi shouts, “Poison sting!”

Eren’s blood runs cold when he realizes the attack was aimed at him and not Sylveon. With a shout, she leaps in the way, a direct hit. Eren frowns. “That was dirty,” he whines.

“I fight to win, brat,” Levi replies. “And that was Roserade’s decision, not mine.”

Sylveon still stands, however weakly, but stumbles.

Levi calls, “Vine whip.”

Roserade begins the attack but Eren dives into the arena and grabs Sylveon, letting Roserade’s attack strike his back. “That’s enough!” he shouts.

Levi’s expression gets less competitive. “Do you want to end the match?”

Eren shakes his head. “No, but Sylveon’s done.”

Roserade runs over and hugs Eren apologetically. “It’s alright,” he says.

She stoops down in front of Sylveon who wants to get back up. “Don’t worry,” Eren says, petting the pink and white fairy type. “You did well.”

“Eren,” Levi says. He looks up to see Levi tossing him something. “Give her this, she’ll be fine.”

Eren sprays the Antidote on Sylveon and she perks back up. Eren grins. “Alright, we can play later.”

He returns her to her ball and Levi does the same. The children all stare at them with bated breath. “Are you two ready to continue?” Hanji asks hesitantly.

“Yup,” Eren replies. “Gyrados, go!”

Levi makes a face. “Well this’ll be interesting. Milotic!”

Both water-types look at each other. Hanji makes a face. “This’ll be as tedious as watching two Metapods harden at each other.”

Levi snorts. “There’s nothing as tedious as that.”

Eren smirks, he has an ace up his sleeve.

“Milotic, hydro pump!”

Gyrados dodges as the stream follows him. “Hyper beam!” Eren commands.

Milotic dodges so Gyrados takes the opportunity to get closer. “Ice fang!” Eren calls.

“What?” Levi asks as Gyrados clamps down on Milotic, freezing the immediate area.

Levi makes a face. “Milotic, wrap!”

Eren grins as Gyrados lets go of his bite. “Dragon rage!”

Because of the wrap, the attack does significant damage to Milotic, knocking her out.

The children all cheer. Levi smiles as he calls Milotic back. “I’m out of practice,” he mutters.

Eren runs over and high-fives Gyrados’ tail. “Great job, big guy!”

Levi walks over. “You’re better at this than I thought,” Levi says with a smile.

Eren’s cheeks flush. “I don’t think I would’ve made it if you would’ve brought Dragonair and Rapidash, actually.”

The children all rush off the bleachers and crowd them, all trying to talk over each other. Hanji walks over. “All right guys, settle down. I’m sure they’ll be happy to answer all your questions. Just raise your hands.” A little girl has her hand up immediately. “Yes, Cara?”

“Can we play with your Pokémon?”

Eren and Levi look at one another. “I suppose,” Levi replies.

They let all their Pokémon out and the kids rush over to play, leaving all three adults standing together. “I guess we’re not as interesting,” Levi says.

“Hmhm,” Eren smiles as kisses Levi’s cheek. “I think you’re interesting.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You just kicked my butt, I don’t care if you think I’m interesting.”

“Oh come on, babe,” Eren says, hugging Levi.

Levi frowns.

Eren kisses him. “We can have a rematch later if you want.”

Levi smirks. “I’ll be taking you up on that.”


	306. Day 306: Hallmark (Pokemon AU)

Levi groans as he opens the door.

Eren chuckles, setting out food for Riolu and Marowak. “Just get it over with, you can come right back in and get warm.”

After the blizzard, the snow was as high as Levi’s waist. It’s been three days but the snow is still everywhere and it’s below freezing outside. But since this place and all the Pokémon here are his responsibility, he has to trudge through the snow to get to the separate building where they all live to feed them. “Easy for you to say,” Levi mutters as he goes outside, closing the door behind him.

Eren almost feels bad but with no reprieve to his cold since neither of them want to walk to town to get medicine, he finds some justice in the thought that Levi has to suffer a little too. Sylveon follows him while he carries food around to the other Pokémon living in the house, intent on sticking with him because she’s worried about his cold.

Once the others are fed, Eren leaves a bowl out for her so he can make soup for himself and Levi when he finally comes back in. While he waits for it all to warm up, he sits on the couch with a big fluffy comforter and Sylveon in his lap. “I know it isn’t even Thanksgiving yet,” Eren says, absently petting Sylveon. “But what do you say we watch a couple bad Hallmark Christmas movies?”

She mews her approval so Eren turns the channel on. The movie on now features a Nidoking and Nidoqueen who were childhood friends but after finding trainers went their separate ways. They find each other again when their trainers meet and fall in love where they’re all snowed in at an Inn over Christmas, where the Nidoking and Nidoqueen become reacquainted and fall in love as well. Sylveon is asleep and the movie is three quarters over by the time Levi comes back in.

Eren chuckles and pulls part of the blanket down. “Come here,” he says.

Levi strips off his excess clothes and shuffles over to Eren, getting under the blanket and snuggling up. He slides his hands up Eren’s shirt. Eren jumps, jerking Sylveon awake. “Oh my - ! Your hands are freezing!”

“Sorry, not sorry,” Levi mutters, getting comfortable. “Thank goodness you’re so warm.”

Eren frowns but wraps an arm around the shorter man. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah,” Levi mutters. “Love you too.” He rests his head on Eren’s shoulder and looks at the TV. “What’s this?”

“Christmas movie.”

Levi frowns. “Change the channel.”

“But it’s getting to the good part!”

“It’s not Christmas yet!”

Sylveon raises her head and growls at them as if to say, “Quit bickering so I can get back to my nap.”

Levi sighs and leans into Eren. “This is the only one we’re watching, okay?”

“But the next one’s the sequel.”

“No more after that one.”

Eren grins. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad is already watching the bad Hallmark Christmas Movies too smh


	307. Day 307: Succubus (Smut Sunday #44) (Incubus!Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me I could not come up with an idea for Pokemon AU smut sooooooo  
> Bonus Incubus day, enjoy!

Satan was glad for the challenge of turning a human male into a succubus. Most of the succubae are female, of course, just as most of the incubi are male, but it’s not unheard of to have the sexes swapped. The humans they have to seduce all have different desires, after all.

When all is said and done, Levi is covered in shimmering silver tattoos like Eren’s, his eyes have turned a glowing shade of purple, he is made a little shorter and more petite, he has small twin horns poking from opposite sides of his forehead, large bat wings on his back, and he has extra sharp canine teeth. He looks like all the other succubae.

And Eren’s eyes burn at the sight of him.

Satan looks down at Levi. “Do as you will, my child. You’re free to go wherever you want and do as you please under two conditions.”

“Yes, sir?” Levi asks.

“First, as a succubae, your body will begin to lust in a way you’ve never felt before, including your body lubricating itself the way a woman’s does. Second, you will return to my castle to do my bidding should ever I call for you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, you may go.”

Eren takes Levi’s hand and immediately pulls him out of the big, red man’s throne room. Levi finds his skin burns at the contact, embarrassingly, nearly making him moan. Eren drags him through the castle to his bedchamber and throws Levi on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Levi pulls him into a harsh kiss by his hair, teeth and tongues clashing painfully but if Levi’s being honest, he doesn’t really give a shit. Eren growls into it, grabbing Levi’s hips to grind their erections together. Levi breaks the kiss to whimper out a moan, holding onto Eren’s shoulders. “Oh my ~”

Eren licks from Levi’s collar, up his neck. “Ready for your first cock as a succubus.”

“Now,” Levi moans, grinding his erection against Eren’s abs.

Eren chuckles, moving to grind between Levi’s asscheeks instead. Levi groans and shudders, grinding into him. “ _Eren please!”_ he cries.

Eren lets the head of his cock breach the tight, soaking wet passage. Levi’s entire body shivers, his entrance spasming, waiting to swallow Eren whole. “Say, Levi,” Eren says casually, teasingly. “I don’t know if I still wanna do this.”

Levi’s eyes shoot wide, glaring daggers at the brunet. “If you don’t starting fucking me _right now_ , I _will_ find a way to kill you that will be slow and tortur –“

Eren shifts his weight and slams his hips against Levi, making the succubus scream and cum between their chests. “Already?” Eren asks with a smirk.

“Shut the fuck up and keep going,” Levi pants.

So Eren does, swinging his hips as hard as he can manage into the smaller man. After a long moment, he pulls out and rolls Levi onto his knees, sliding easily back inside. “E-eren,” Levi says.

“Yeah?”

“C-can you m – ah – make your – your dick bigger?”

Eren pulls Levi’s hips flush against him, seating himself fully inside and concentrates. Levi shudders as he feels Eren get longer and thinker inside him. “Fucking – ah!” Levi shouts as he cums again.

Eren continues fucking him as Levi gets an idea. If Eren can make his dick bigger, can Levi make his hole smaller? He tries to focus all his attention of the area and Eren’s mouth falls open with a strangled moan. “Fuck~! Levi!”

He comes hard inside the smaller man, grasping his pale hips so hard he wonders if he might actually break the bones inside. As soon as he’s done, he pulls out. Levi turns his head to complain but he sees Eren bending over. Levi feels his cheeks being pulled apart as Eren puts his face closer. Levi’s mouth goes wide as he feels Eren’s tongue slide inside him. He moans, roughly gripping the sheets as Eren sucks his cum out of Levi.

Eren pulls the cheeks apart further and licks around, making sure he got it all before pulling Levi up by his hair. Levi welcomes the kiss at first, but then he notices Eren forcing his tongue in his mouth, introducing a new flavor to him, pushing something slimy into Levi’s mouth. Levi’s eyes go wide. The semen Eren just sucked out of him. He holds Levi’s head in a vice so the smaller man couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. He moans and lets Eren transfer all of it over. Eren pulls back from the kiss. “Now swallow it.”

Levi stares in Eren’s eyes and audibly swallows, making Eren shiver. “Fuck yes,” he moans quietly.

Levi gets closer to Eren again and straddles his lap, positioning Eren’s erection at his entrance again. “You little cockslut,” Eren mutters.

“I’m a succubus now, darling, this is going to be the rest of our lives.”

Eren pulls Levi down by his hips so his cock slides in all at once. “Oh God,” Levi moans. “I hope I never get used to that.”

Eren closes his eyes to take in the feeling of Levi’s walls clamping down and massaging his erection. Levi picks up Eren’s hand and moves it to his ass where the two of them are connected. “Touch it,” he says.

Eren opens his eyes and gently fingers the tight muscle that is gripping the base of his cock. Levi moans at the prodding sensation, rolling his hips. The rolls quickly turns into Levi rising and falling, fucking himself on Eren’s dick.

Eren uses his other hand to grip Levi’s other asscheek and prods his entrance with fingers on both hands. Levi tosses his head back, relishing in the sensations. Eren stares up at Levi’s face as he slides both of his index fingers in beside his cock. Levi cries out, thrusting harder.

Eren smirks, pushing in both of his middle fingers as well.

Levi leans back on his hands, picking up and dropping his hips while gripping Eren as much as he can. “Such a whore,” Eren says. “I think you could take on a few men at one time easily.”

Levi moans.

“Want me to arrange that, darling? I have friends even bigger and more aggressive than I am who would love a shot at this little hole of yours.”

Levi pants, drool sliding from his open mouth, down his chin.

Eren pulls his finger apart, making Levi scream. “Actually, it won’t be a _little_ hole for long at this rate.”

Eren pushes in his ring fingers and pulls harder, making Levi drops his weight and spasm as his cum bursts from his dick and he pants heavily.

Eren chuckles as Levi calms down, pulling out of him. Levi reaches to jerk Eren off but the incubus swats his hand away. “But you didn’t get off again.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “You need a nap, we can play when you wake up.”

Levi is asleep before Eren is done speaking.


	308. Day 308: Race (Pokemon AU)

“Ready Riolu?” Eren asks.

Several Pokémon stand at the line painted on the ground as the starting line for their race, Eren’s Riolu among them. The little blue and black Pokémon nods and grins at Eren. Riolu is smaller than most of the others he’s racing with; a Combusken, a Croconaw, a Doduo, and a Gothorita, along with a few Pokémon that walk on four legs instead of two.

Eren goes to stand with the other trainers whose Pokémon are racing and waits. There’s a festival in Trost today so since Levi set up a booth for his farm with a few adoptable Pokémon, Eren decided to come and check everything out. His Riolu, as competitive as he is, could wait to race when they found out there are competitions for Pokémon going on all day. The race for his size and weight group had been earlier in the morning but when Riolu tried to argue, they gave him a number to keep him quiet and happily started stretching.

Eren didn’t know how this was going to go but if Riolu wanted to compete, he didn’t really see a problem with it. “Is that _your_ Riolu in there?” a girl asks Eren.

Eren smiles. “Yes it is.”

She makes a concerned face. “It looks like it could be crushed if one of the others steps on him.”

Eren shrugs. “He won’t be stepped on.”

Her face turned annoyed. “You could stand to be little more concerned you know, this is why Pokémon Rights Activists exist.”

Eren crosses his arms. “I’m not making him race, alright? He wanted to compete so I’m letting him, end of story.”

“If he asked you to euthanize him, would you do that too?”

“What’s your problem, lady?”

“My problem is stupid trainers like you forcing your Pokémon to fight all the time. You’re the Shiganshina Champion, right? How many Pokémon did you hurt trying to “earn” that title?”

People are starting to stare and the race is about to start. Eren can feel the back of his neck starting to sweat. Why is this happening right now? “I never force my Pokémon to do anything,” Eren says. “If they didn’t want to fight, they never had to. And frankly, the fact that you’re making assumption about me is really rude.”

She raises her voice. “ _I’m_ rude? You –“

Marowak and Sylveon finally find Eren in the crowd. Sylveon jumps up onto Eren’s shoulder and Marowak holds onto his pants. “Hey guys,” Eren grins at them.

“All racers to their positions!” the announcer calls.

Eren dismissively turns away from the woman to watch Riolu. He doesn’t notice, but she goes to swing a punch at him. Marowak see and whimpers, pushing her away from Eren. Eren turns in time to see her fall to the ground. “Marowak! What did you do?”

Marowak frowns and frantically tries to explain but settles on hugging his leg. Eren shakes his head and bends over to help her up. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what –“

She slaps his hand away. “Don’t touch me, trainer scum.”

She scampers away, leaving Eren incredibly confused. He shakes her head and turns back just as the race begins. Eren, Sylveon, and Marowak all cheer as Riolu holds second place like a lifeline. In the last meter, the Doduo that had been leading stumbles and Riolu crosses the finish line first. Eren runs down to the finish line, Marowak trailing closely behind, and kneels, pulling Riolu into a hug. “Great job!” he says.

Riolu grins happily and starts glowing. Eren leans back and watches as Riolu evolves into a Lucario. Eren grins excitedly and hugs him again. The crowd around them also cheers excitedly and the announcer announces, “It seems the winning Riolu has evolved into Lucario!”

Marowak gives Lucario a high five and Sylveon tell him something encouraging. Lucario blushes and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. The referee smiles and comes over with a plastic medal and a bag of treats for Lucario for winning. Lucario puts the medal on and struts around arrogantly after that. Eren chuckles and follows him and Marowak back to Levi’s booth. Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Well that’s new,” he says.

Eren smiles. “He evolved after the race,” he says, petting Lucario’s head. “How’s business been?”

Levi looks down at his sheet. “Three Eevee’s, a Pichu, and a Growlithe have been adopted and I have… sixteen appointments to meet with for others this week.”

“Good,” he says. “Is Hanji going to come watch the booth so you can come watch Gyrados and Milotic race?”

“Hopefully?” Levi says. “I haven’t seen her since she disappeared to go buy something deep-fried about an hour ago.”

Eren chuckles but stops when he hears a familiar voice. “- all horrible! How could you do this?!”

Eren looks over to see that woman from earlier shouting a man with a booth where people can fish for Magicarp. “Have you seen her?” Eren asks.

“No, who is she?” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs. “She yelled at me earlier for being a trainer. Called me “trainer scum” for “forcing” Pokémon to fight.”

“Haven’t seen many of those around lately.”

“Those?”

“Pokémon Rights Activists. Back before it was law that Pokémon couldn’t use steroids. I never used them anyway but a lot of people got pulled into legal trouble because they refused to let their Pokémon be tested for them. Haven’t heard much from activists since then, though.”

“Weird.”

“Well there haven’t really been any problems since then. Most Pokémon that are unsatisfied with their trainers just run away or refuse to fight. Unless they’re really little, most of them could fight a human off easily and get away.”

“Hmm,” Eren hums.

The woman looks in their direction but when she sees Eren she walks the other way. He cocks an eyebrow. “Wonder why she doesn’t wanna yell at me some more.”

Levi shrugs as Hanji walks back up. “Sorry I took so long, go ahead to the race, I got this.”

“Finally,” Levi says, getting up. “If anyone wants to see a particular Pokémon, just lift that one out of the pen, it’s too much excitement to let a person in it.”

“Yes sir,” Hanji replies, sitting down.

Levi holds Eren’s hand on the walk to the water races.


	309. Day 309: Lawsuit (Pokemon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become much more convoluted than I originally intended -.-

“This is ridiculous,” Eren growls. “They have the Pokémon in cages, Pokémon don’t belong in cages.”

“Just bear with it Eren, once they check us out they’ll leave us alone,” Levi mutters, arms crossed tight across his chest.

Eren knew something was up with that girl at the festival. Her father is the leader of the Pokémon Rights Activists, Nick Pastor, who is trying to make an argument for people to stop training Pokémon. As a result, all registered people who deal with Pokémon (trainers, breeders, gym leaders, teachers, professors, et cetera) are being asked to cooperate while their Pokémon are checked out by doctors for signs of abuse and mental trauma and, in Levi’s case, while they check out the facilities where the Pokémon are kept as well.

The doctors came early in the morning and with no notice so Eren and Levi, both still drowsy from being woken up, had to watch their Pokémon be caged so the people checking them out could check them out individually, or else be arrested and taken in for investigation, after which they would check out all the Pokémon anyway.

That was hours ago, however, and it’s starting to wear on Eren’s nerves. “It’s almost one o’ clock and none of them have even had breakfast yet,” he grumbles. “And those guys over there just look like they’re standing around.”

“Quiet,” Levi mummers in reply. “It’ll be over more quickly if you play nice.”

One of the doctors walks out of the building where the Pokémon are usually kept. “Mr. Ackerman?” she asks, unsure which if the men she’s addressing is him.

Levi stands up. “Yes, ma’am?”

She holds out her hand. “It’s nice to meet to you, I’m glad to say my team has determined your facilities are satisfactory so you’ve passed that portion. I’d just like to see your paperwork for each of the adoptable Pokémon while my team checks them all out and I’d also like to see each of your identification and registration cards.”

“Absolutely,” Levi replies.

“Since you’re here, can I make a request?” Eren asks.

Levi shoots him a warning look. “Certainly,” the doctor replies.

“Can I bring out snacks to my Pokémon? They’ve been over there for hours and haven’t gotten to eat anything.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow that,” she replies.

“Why not?”

“It could tamper with the results of our tests if they see you before we test them.”

Eren’s eye twitches in an effort to keep from getting too angry. “We’ll go get our paperwork now,” Levi says and pulls Eren by his arm into the house.

Eren lets him without arguing but his rage is starting to fester and he wishes Sylveon were out of her cage so she could help him calm down. Eren gets his wallet with down of his cards and Levi goes to his office to get the binder with all the adoption paperwork in it. They head back outside together and hand over their things. “Wow,” the doctor says with mild shock. “This is pretty heavy.”

“I’m very thorough,” Levi replies. “Each of the Pokémon in their has a birth certificate, information of each of its parents, list of allergies, preferences for people who will adopt them, important traits, which foods they like, which types of other Pokémon they’re comfortable around, and which types of terrains they’re most comfortable in.”

“… well,” she says with a slightly guilty look on her face. “We’ll try to work as quickly as possible.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Levi says and resumes sitting in front of the house where he’d been before.

Eren sits beside him and looks over to the cages with his Pokémon. Lucario looks like he’s going stir crazy, Gyrados and Arcanine don’t have enough room to stretch out, and Marowak looks like she’s either going to have a panic attack or has already had one. “My poor baby,” he mutters.

“What?” Levi asks.

“Did I tell you how I got Marowak?”

“Not yet.”

“I found her when she was still a baby Cubone. I don’t know who was taking care of her before but she was definitely abused, she had almost starved to death when I found her laying in the woods. I was so scared she wasn’t going to make it when I finally got her to a Pokémon Center, you know? And when she finally woke up she was so scared of people she would only let other small Pokémon near her. Vee was worried about her too so we stayed a few days and Vee made friends with her. She was really, really slow to warm up to me but you know her now, she trusts me to protect her when she feels threatened. It’s amazing she wants to battle for me at all with all that anxiety she’s got.”

Levi frowns, offering his hand for Eren to hold.

He does. “I just hate seeing her scared like this because all it does is remind me of when I found her and it makes me feel like I can’t help her.”

“You can’t help this,” Levi says. “Just trust that they’ll be brave.”

Eren frowns. Sylveon and Dragonair are both watching them like they’re going to bolt for their trainers as soon as their cages are open. “I wonder how many people are failing or barely passing their investigations because their Pokémon are afraid of the doctors.”

“I’m just going to throw this out there but I think we’re probably some of the first being checked out,” Levi replies.

“Why do you say that?”

“Think about this from their perspective,” Levi says. “If you’re going to tray and tale down an institution as big as this, wouldn’t it make sense to crumble the most important people first? Think about it, you’re the current champion and I’m a retired champion that works in breeding now, you and I are very important figures and role models for other trainers. I suspect Hanji’s being checked out today too and probably the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders as well. If they can prove any of us are corrupt, they can say anything they want about people lower than us.”

Eren sighs noisily. “This is ridiculous.”

They watch as the doctors look at one Pokémon at a time, the adoptable ones first which drives Eren crazy because seeing his Pokémon, his best friends, in cages like that is driving him insane. He glad, at least, that his Dratini has mostly slept through all this. As they go through each Pokémon, they let they stay out of their cages so most of the Pokémon go to hide in their beds until the doctors leave.

When they finally get to Eren and Levi’s personal Pokémon, they look at Dragonair first, who plays nice but rushes to Levi’s side as soon as they let her go. She curls up around him and rests her head on his lap. Levi, relief on his face, pets her and smiles. “Good girl,” he tells her. “Are the others doing alright?”

Dragonair looks at Eren and makes a sad noise. Eren frowns. “Mine aren’t alright?”

She shakes her head.

Eren sighs and watching nervously. Once all of Levi’s Pokémon are done, each of them comes to Levi for a little reassurance before going in the house to hide. Levi stays sitting with Eren while they take Gyrados out first, who passes easily, but then they open Marowak’s cage. She backs up against the back of the cage, trying to keep away from the doctors. Sylveon tries to tell her it’s alright but she cries as the doctor pulls her out anyway.

She squirms, unhappy, and the most none of the doctors are touching her, she makes a run in Levi and Eren’s direction. “Marowak?” Levi asks.

Eren bolts up and runs for her. He kneels and hugs her. “I’m sorry, but you need to let the doctors look at you.”

She cries, whimpering as she tries to hide under Eren’s t-shirt. “Back away from the Marowak,” one of the doctors, a man this time, says.

“She’s just scared, she –“ Eren looks up too see the doctor holding a taser.

“Back. Away. From. The Marowak.”

The woman doctor from earlier grabs his sleeve. “Woerman, let him calm her down!”

“Let him what? Psychotic Pokémon are psychotic Pokémon, Rico, he’s not allowed to keep her!”

“What?!” Eren and Rico shout.

Marowak trembles in Eren’s arms. Levi walks over calmly. “Who’s psychotic?”

“That… that thing… that scull headed Pokémon. Haven’t you head they wear the skulls of their mother’s nothing of sound mind could do something like that.”

Levi crosses his arms. “Can I make you a deal, sir? If she hasn’t calmed down by the time you’ve checked out the others, you can take her.”

“Levi?” Eren asks with surprise.

The older’s man’s expression is cool, however, and unfazed.

“Fine,” he says. “You have until we finish checking out that Arcanine.”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief and rubs Marowak’s back, trying to calm her. “It’s okay,” he says. “Those people won’t hurt you, you just need to calm down.”

Sylveon is done next so she comes to help as well.

By the time it’s Marowak’s turn, she’s calm enough that she passes as well but she and Eren are both still shaken by the whole situation.

As the doctors finally pack up and leave, Eren turns to Levi angrily. Levi puts a finger over his mouth immediately. “Before you freak out, I have a plan.”

Eren frowns, eyebrows furrowed. “Talk then.”

“What happened just now was a threat, my young beau,” he says. “When we go inside, you’re going to call my lawyer and we’re going to file a lawsuit and start a petition. Assuming the Gym Leaders all comes up clean we might have a case to stop the Activists from getting to _everyone_.”

Eren’s anger softens a bit, still holding Marowak. “Okay, that is kind of brilliant but did you really have to almost throw Marowak under the bus?”

Levi pets her, a sad sort of look in his eyes. “I’m sorry about that but I’ve been trying to find an angle all morning and if we can prove _they’re_ the abusive ones we can definitely get them to stop.”

Eren sighs. “Go feed everyone, I have calls to make.”

Levi nods. “Call Hanji first, see if they got her too. Maybe we can make this a joint claim.”


	310. Day 310: Meeting (Pokemon AU)

Levi was absolutely right, Hanji, the Elite Four, and the Gym Leaders had indeed all been checked out like them.

Not one person felt remotely positive about any of it.

They all wanted to convene at Hanji’s lab to talk and call around for someone to represent them. But Eren has been having trouble with Marowak. She refuses to go back in her ball and she won’t leave Eren’s side unless she absolutely has to. It would be fine but she also doesn’t want to go outside and freaks out whenever Eren tries.

“Hanji called,” Levi says, flopping on the couch beside Eren. “They’re all on their way here.”

Eren shakes his head. “This is ridiculous.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything to be this bad.”

Eren looks down to see Marowak is napping on the couch beside him. “Finally,” he whispers, getting up. “I’m getting a drink, you want anything?”

Levi gets up as well. “I’m making tea.”

They walk to the kitchen and Eren gets a glass of water while Levi fills the teapot and puts it on to boil. Eren rubs the bridge of his nose, leaning against the counter. “I need a nap.”

Levi glances at the clock. “If you can stay awake a few more hours it’ll be time for bed anyway.”

Eren sips with water before setting the glass down. Levi walks over and hugs Eren. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“You hope.”

“I know.”

Eren hugs Levi back, kissing him.

Sylveon mews from the doorway. Eren looks over. “Alone time doesn’t exist, does it?” he mutters with a frown.

Sylveon giggles and walks away so Eren kisses Levi again but there’s a knock on the front door. Levi groans and his shoulders slump. “No, no it does not exist.”

They walk back out to let Hanji in. “The others will all be here soon, we took separate cars.”

“So why are you here first?” Eren asks.

“You’ve obviously never seen her drive,” Levi replies.

The others arrive shortly after and they begin their meeting.


	311. Day 311: Forgiveness (Pokemon AU)

It was a long few months of arguing, but the courts ended up on the side of the trainers in the end. The Activists who participated in the evaluations had to pay for whatever damages they caused (a couple of them broke some of Hanji’s equipment at her lab and Eren eventually had to Marowak to get checked out because of how scared she was, so physical _and_ mental damage) and the case was closed.

Life moved on.

When trainers started coming up through the League again and Eren had to battle them to defend his champion title, he benched Marowak for a while. He didn’t want to take a chance of her panicking so he left her at Levi’s farm to help out as she’s become fond of doing lately.

Eren comes home from one of those battles on a bit of an adrenaline high. “You should’ve seen it, Levi!” he says excitedly. “That kid almost gave me a run for my money.”

Levi snorts. “Doesn’t seem that difficult to do that.”

“That’s cause you’re better at this than I am, usually.”

“Duh,” Levi says and walks over to kiss Eren. “Welcome back.”

Eren grins and lets his Pokémon back out of their balls. “What’s for dinner?” he asks.

Levi shrugs. “No idea.”

“Hm,” Eren hums as Sylveon jumps up on his shoulder. “What do you think we should have, Vee?”

She mews and shrugs. “Helpful,” Levi mutters.

“If I go take a shower will you start cooking before I’m done?”

Levi shrugs, looking through the refrigerator. “Probably not.”

“Order something then, I’m starving.”

“Yeah sure,” Levi mutters, looking for the phone.

Sylveon goes to eat her own dinner while Eren goes to take a shower and Levi orders pizza. By the time Eren’s out and dressed, there’s a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” he calls, still drying his hair but already in the living room.

On the other side is not the pizza deliverer, however, it the girl from the festival. “Yes?” Eren asks hesitantly.

“I’d rather not be here,” she mutters, not meeting his eyes. “But I came to apologize for what I said to you at the festival.”

Eren smiles. “Oh, that? That’s no big deal.”

Her eyebrows furrow. “But I was so horrible and –“

“Doesn’t matter, already forgiven you for it.”

“Okay,” she says, looking down at her feet with no intention of walking away.

“Was there something else you wanted?”

She glances back up at Eren but for the most part keeps her eyes trained on her feet. “I realized I had it wrong about trainers,” she says. “My dad kept telling me you’re all cruel and evil but he was wrong and I know that now.”

“I already told you I forg –“

“I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to be a Pokémon Master!”

Eren is taken aback. “Seriously?”

She nods quickly. “I wanna know what it’s like to bond with Pokémon like trainers do.”

Eren sizes her up with his eyes. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen,” she replies in a mumble.

Eren nods. “I was about your age when I started training seriously,” he says. “Alright, come back tomorrow and I’ll look into getting you your first Pokémon.”

She looks back up at him with teary eyes. “Really?!”

“Sure, why not?”

She grins and hugs him. “Thank you so much!”

Eren smiles. “I just need one thing first.”

She ends the hug and looks up at him. “What?”

“Your name.”

She smiles and holds out her hand. “Petra Ral,” she says. “I’m going by my mom’s last name now.”

Eren shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you, Petra.”


	312. Day 312: Trainer (Pokemon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Pokémon AU, you went by faster than I expected

Petra returned bright and early the next morning with a smile on her face.

“Alright little lady,” Eren says. “Before I can train you, Levi here is going to help you find a Pokémon. He’s the best person I know for matching up trainers with Pokémon that’ll be good for them.”

“Okay,” Petra says, nodding. She turns to Levi and holds out her hand. “I’m sorry for everything my father put you all through,” she says. “I’m Petra.”

Levi nods and shakes her hand. “I need to test you before I can pick a Pokémon for you, are you ready to work?”

“Yes sir!” she nods with determination.

“Good,” Levi says, handing her a list. “I’ll be overseeing, but I’m expecting you to do all this.”

She jaw drops a bit at the length of the list but she nods. “Alright,” she says.

“All the Pokémon are in that building over there,” he says, gesturing to the sleeping place of the adoptable Pokémon. “Go ahead and get started, I have to talk to Eren for a minute.”

Petra goes to start waking up all the Pokémon and leads them outside to play while she gets their breakfast. She watching as Eren leaves the farm with his Sylveon and Levi comes back out to watch her.

She spend her entire day doing Levi work and wondering which of the Pokémon she’s been working with all day will be hers. After breakfast, the furry Pokémon all need baths, then she has to clean out the water types’ play pool, then she had to clean up all the rooms where they sleep, then she has to feed them lunch. After lunch, she has to bath all of the non-furry Pokémon, then bring out some toys so they have some variety instead of just the playground, then she has to put all the baby Pokémon down for naps.

After that, she’s already exhausted but she has to prepare dinner and Eren isn’t even back yet.

One of the Eevee and one of the Vulpix get into _another_ fight and she snaps, stomping in between them. “I have had _enough_ of you two today! If you do not stop fighting both of you are going to bed without dinner! Are we clear?”

Both of them cower but still look defiant as they wander off away from each other. Petra feels her frustration start to waver when she hears a chuckle coming from behind her.

Levi is sitting on the porch, doubled over laughing. “What?” she asks, tired and annoyed.

“I’ve never seen anyone get so frustrated without even once asking for help, you’re funny.”

She scowls and walks over to him. “What’s all this work even for? I feel like you’ve just been making me do this you don’t have to work today.”

“Well,” Levi says casually. “That is part of it.”

Petra swells up with anger and almost starts shouting.

“But,” Levi adds when he sees the frustration in her eyes sharpen. “It also shows me that you’re determined and independent. I like that in a new trainer. If you were as much of a simpering little waif as you look I would’ve told Eren to forget about it and send you home.”

Her eyebrows furrow at that. “Is that really what I look like?”

“That’s what all newbies look like before they get their first Pokémon. But I like you,” he says. “Not just anyone can get that particular Eevee to back off from a fight without physically doing it for him.”

“I’m back!” Eren calls.

In his tow is a tall woman Petra recognizes as the Shiganshina Professor, Zoe Hanji.

Eren walks over. “Professor Hanji brought the Pokémon you’ll be picking from.”

Petra’s eyes widen. “But I thought –“

“I needed to give Levi time to test you,” Eren says. “Besides, I think Hanji has Pokémon you’ll like more than Levi does.”

Hanji clears her throat and sits crossed-legged on the grass. “Sit with me,” she says with a smile.

Petra does and Eren takes a seat beside Levi, Sylveon taking her place on his lap.

“Do you like Ghost types?” Hanji asks, looking through the balls in her bag.

“Maybe?” Petra replies. “I’ve never met one.”

Hanji smiles and picks up a ball. “This is Gastly, he’s a bit of a trickster but he’s nice once he warms up to you.”

Hanji releases him from his ball and Petra stares, unable to see his face. She cocks her head and almost says something when suddenly it turns and shouts, startling her. “Ah!” she shrieks, diving back on the grass.

The Pokémon laughs and she sits back up with a frown, wagging a finger at him. “That is very, very mean,” she says. “You shouldn’t spook people like that.”

He sticks his tongue out at her and Hanji returns him to his ball. “He’s not the one,” she says, taking out another ball. “This one is Mareep, an electric type.”

When the fluffy, sheep-like Pokémon is released, it mews at Petra happily. She grins back and goes to put it. “Wait –“ Eren says, but it’s too late.

Petra’s hand it shocked by its wool and she jumps back. “Ouch,” she says, shaking her hand. “My hand is all tingly now.”

“That should go away in a few minutes,” Hanji replies.

Mareep looks at her with worry. “I’m alright,” Petra says with a smile. “I just need to be careful next time.”

Mareep decides to sit with Petra instead of returning to her ball while Hanji takes out another. “This is Geodude,” Hanji says. “He’s a Rock/Ground type.”

Out of the ball pops a little boulder with arms and a face who greets Petra with a hug. She chuckles. “I usually don’t think rocks are cute but you’re pretty sweet.”

“Well these two both seem to like you,” Hanji says. “What do you think?”

Petra looks between the Geodude on her lap and the Mareep looking up at her hopefully. “Well,” she says, scratching the non-wooly part of Mareep’s head. “I can’t really decide.”

Levi shrugs. “You don’t mind if she takes two, do you Hanji?” he asks.

Hanji grins. “Not at all, I wanted to bring all the Pokémon I’ve got in this bag to you anyway.”

Petra grins. “Really? I can train them both?”

Hanji smiles and nods. “Have fun.”

Petra hugs Geodude and almost hugs Mareep again when she remembers and settled for scratching her nose. “We’re gonna be best friends, the three of us,” she says. “Okay?”

Both Pokémon cheer happily.

Eren doesn’t start teaching Petra that night, instead deciding to send her home to get better acquainted with her new Pokémon. “This should be interesting,” Levi says as they watch her walk out of the farm again.

“How so?” Eren asks.

Levi smirks. “I think she’ll be the one to best you eventually.”

“Good,” Eren says. “I’ll be glad if it’s someone like her and not like some of those arrogant little pricks that manage to make it through the League. Gotta beat the pride out of some of them so they know they can’t just go through battle after battle without ever getting to know the Pokémon they’re fighting with.”

Levi leans up on his toes to kiss Eren. “Alright, let’s go make dinner, I’m starving.”

Eren smiles. “Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow : Superhero AU! :)


	313. Day 313: Tissues (Blind AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A HUGE LIAR XS  
> I forgot Blind AU is scheduled for this week, Superhero AU is next  
> Sorryyyyyy

“ACHOO!” Eren sneezes again, into a tissue Levi actually managed to hand to him in time.

Eren groans at all the pressure in his head and drops the tissue over the side of his bed, hoping it lands in the trash can Levi brought in for him. Levi sighs and runs his fingers through Eren’s sweaty bangs. “No,” Eren mutters, in his incredibly nasal voice. “Don’t touch me, what if I have Ebola.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Shut the actual fuck up, you do not have Ebola.”

“But what if I do?”

“Then I’ll get sick and die with you, deal with it.”

Eren frowns, curling up in his blankets. “Thank you for bringing your electric blanket over, by the way,” he says.

“Mikasa said you wouldn’t stop shivering so I figured you’d need it more than me.”

Eren coughs into his pillow, Levi makes a face. “We’re getting you new bedding when you’re healthy again,” he says.

“But I love this pillow.”

“Then we’ll get you a new one.” Levi crosses his legs pretzel-style and picks his book back up. “Now where did I leave off?”

“Marianne and the narrator were at the beach with the dog.”

Levi thumbs back through for the right page and starts reading again. By the time the narrator realizes Marianne isn’t coming back out of the ocean, Eren is crying. “What’s the matter?” Levi asks, handing him a tissue.

“She left him all by himself,” Eren says, wiping his eyes. “And her story from before; he died and she nearly froze to death and her baby died and –“

“Shh,” Levi coos, petting his hair. Eren blows his nose. “It’s just a story.”

“Just a story?” Eren asks. “I’m completely emotionally invested here and you wanna tell me it’s _just a story_? Blasphemy.”

Levi smiles softly, shaking his head. “Will you let me finish reading to you?”

Eren sniffles and nods for Levi to continue. He’s crying again as Levi reads the last page. “He _did_ love her!” Eren whines, blowing his nose again.

“You knew that,” Levi says.

“But he wasn’t clear about it until the end.”

Levi puts the book down and hugs Eren. “Did you like it, at least?”

Eren nods. “Can you read it to me again?”

“It’s kind of long.”

“Just the stories Marianne tells then?”

Levi picks the books back up. “Alright. Just the four stories or the nun parts too?”

“The nun parts too.”

Levi starts reading again and Eren gets so comfortable he falls asleep leaning on Levi.


	314. Day 314: Gasp (Smut Sunday #45) (Blind AU)

Gasp. Pant.

Eren scratches the backs of Levi’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he moans. “Yes~”

Levi moves one of his hands to Eren’s hip to calm the shaking a bit as he pushes and pulls his hips. He drops his head against the taller man’s neck, nipping at it. “Oh, Eren~” Eren whines and squeezes around Levi, making the elder let out a shuddery moan. “So fucking tight~”

Eren pulls Levi’s face up for a kiss, which he returns messily as he pounds harshly into his boyfriend. Eren accidentally grabs Levi’s hair as his prostate is driven directly into. He shouts and throws his head back. “Levi!”

He reaches back and clutches his pillow as Levi holds both his hips and focuses on driving into Eren’s sweet spot as many times as possible. “Eren,” he pants.

Eren bites his lip. “Yes?”

“Cum.”

With a soundless scream, the younger man tenses up as the sticky fluid spills from his erection. Eren pants and runs his hands over Levi’s shoulders as the older man gets his last few erratic thrusts in. Eren holds the raven as the shorter man’s cum is pumped into him.

The two of them are a pile of sweat and loose muscles, panting and holding onto each other. Eren lazily laves kisses over Levi’s cheeks, jaw, and neck. “Hmhm, stop,” Levi says.

Eren wraps his legs around Levi’s hips. “Nope,” he says, kissing him some more. “I love you.”

Levi smiles and buries his face in Eren’s neck. “You always smell so good.”

“I try.”

Levi lays on Eren for a moment. “Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I pull out now?”

Eren blushes and moves his legs. “Yeah, sorry.”

Levi moves off of Eren and flops over beside him. “Much better. C’mere I wanna cuddle you.”

Eren scoots over so Levi can hold him. There’s a knock on Eren’s door that makes them both tense up. “Eren?” Mikasa calls through the wood. “Are you guys done? I wanted to invite Annie over but you were making too much noise before.”

More than just Eren’s face goes red. “Yeah,” his voice cracks. “We’re done.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa replies and walks away.

Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s hair. “We need to do this at my place more often.”


	315. Day 315: Tired (Blind AU)

Levi never expected it, because his brunet beau always seems so happy and optimistic, but even Eren has days when he get frustrated and down on himself.

He did think it was odd when he didn’t have a good morning text waiting for him when he woke up, especially on a day when they had planned for Levi to come over, but he decided Eren must just had been busy in the morning and went about his business. When he got to the apartment, Mikasa was sitting on the couch, not doing anything.

“You okay?” Levi asks as he walks inside the familiar living room.

“What?” Mikasa asks, looking up. “Oh, Levi. Eren’s not doing so hot today, you might want to go home.”

“Why? What happened? Is he sick again?”

“Not exactly,” she replies. “He just… isn’t having the best morning.”

Levi stares at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She sighs. “If you really want to know, he’s in his room. I can’t make any promises about how he’ll react though.” She downs the rest of the mug that had been sitting on the table in front of her. “I have a meeting to get to,” she says. “You have my number if you need anything.”

Levi watching her leave with a knot in his stomach. What could possibly be wrong with Eren?

He walks over to his boyfriend’s door and knocks softly. When there’s no answer, he opens the door. Eren is laying over the blankets and upside-down on his bed, with headphones over his ears and turned up so loud Levi can almost make out what he’s listening to from across the room. He walks over and sits on the bed, startling Eren into pulling off his headphones. “Go away Mikasa, I already told you I’m not hungry,” he mutters in a tired voice.

“Not Mikasa,” Levi says.

Eren’s entire presence softens immediately. “Levi,” he says sheepishly. “What’re you doing here?”

“It’s Saturday,” Levi replies. “You were expecting me.”

“Saturday,” Eren repeats absently and flops against his bed. “I’m sorry, I forgot, I’m not ready to entertain today. You should probably go.”

Eren starts to put his headphones back on but Levi rolls his eyes and grabs the brunet’s wrist. “I’m not going anywhere, what’s going on?”

Eren shrugs childishly. “Nothing.”

“I’ve never seen you turn down food but when you thought I was Mikasa you said you weren’t hungry.”

“I’m not.”

“So why aren’t you?”

“I don’t feel right today,” Eren says. “I just want to sleep, okay?”

“But why?”

Eren’s eyebrows furrow. “I don’t _know_ , okay? Will you get off my back?”

“No.”

Eren growls. “Levi!”

“Not until I know what’s wrong.”

Eren crawls up his bed and pulls back his blankets in an attempt to hide beneath them. “This just happens sometimes, okay?” he says, burying his face in his pillow. “I don’t know why but some mornings I wake up and it feels like my body’s half asleep and my head won’t go the right way so I listen to music and sleep until I feel better.”

Levi watches his tall, stubborn lover curl up in his bed, his headphones left at the foot of the bed. Levi picks them up and places them back over Eren’s ears before sliding under the blankets as well, though still sitting up. He pulls Eren over until he’s almost laying on his lap.

Levi pets his boyfriend’s hair slowly and hopefully calmingly, just trying to provide some kind of comfort. He doesn’t say anything when Eren starts crying in his sleep and don’t mention it after he wakes up. He makes peppermint tea and reads to him when Eren gets tired of the music.

He can’t really describe the relief he feels when Eren voluntarily gets out of bed to make himself a sandwich because he’s so hungry from skipping meals all day.

After he’s eaten though, Eren gets back in bed with Levi to cuddle, wanting to draw out the quiet contact as long as possible.

Mikasa gets home sometime in the evening. She’s glad to hear soft giggles coming from Eren’s room when she passes his door.


	316. Day 316: Crazy (Blind AU)

Eren doesn’t generally like being in the car. Because he can’t see, moving that fast while not himself moving makes him anxious. That said, he is pretty excited about Levi driving them to the beach. The anxiety is worth the trip, he thinks, especially since it’s his first time going somewhere with Levi besides one of their apartments or the coffee shop.

But the thing about being in the car is, there’s really nothing to do but talk or listen to music. So Eren decides, once they’re at least fifteen minutes from home, to talk.

“You know how I had that really bad day last week?”

He hears the hesitance in Levi’s voice. “What about it?”

“I kept having this bad dream,” Eren says, leaning on his hand. “The “me” that I met there was telling me all kinds of things. About how it wasn’t a dream and how there are all these different versions of us that all live in different universes that are all happening at the same time so I can see myself in those places sometimes.”

“Oh yeah?”

“The “me” from the dreams I based my books on, that’s who was telling me all this? He told me that you are my Levi and his Levi is his Levi so I shouldn’t worry about anything I see there but…” Eren wrings his fingers together. “I watched that Levi have his spine severed. He nearly died and I couldn’t… I dunno, separate the thought that he wasn’t you even though I know he kind of is, I just –“

“Eren.”

Eren sighs. “Levi, tell me if I’m right about what you look like.”

Levi glances at his boyfriend but tries to keep his attention on the road. “Why? You’ve never seen me.”

“I need to know if the you from that dream is really like you.”

Levi hesitated again. “Alright, go ahead.”

Eren leans his head back, trying to remember. “Grey eyes,” he says.

“Yes,” Levi replies.

“Skin paler than mine.”

“Yes.”

“Black hair.”

“Yes.”

“And your part it on your right side with an undercut.”

“You can feel that.”

“And you frown a lot.”

“You can probably hear that.”

“You have a freckle on your neck behind your left ear.”

Levi pauses at that.

“Was I right?”

“Yeah,” Levi replies slowly. “But how could you know that?”

“The dream told me. The me I met there said both of us look pretty much the same no matter what universe we’re in.”

Levi shakes his head. “My brain is telling me you need to see a doctor,” he mutters.

“But what’s your heart telling you?”

Levi shakes his head. “My heart wants to believe you.”

Eren smiles softly. “It should.”

“You’re crazy,” Levi says.

“What does that make you then?”

“Crazier.”

Eren giggles. “I love you.”

“You better, I’m not putting up with you for nothing.”

Eren wants to lean over to kiss his cheek but doesn’t want to risk distracting Levi’s driving.

He waits until they get to a stoplight.


	317. Day 317: Tan Lines (Blind AU)

“Whoa!”

Levi catches Eren’s arm for the sixth time. “Jeez Eren.”

“Sorry,” Eren replies sheepishly. “I forgot how hard it is to walk on sand.”

“Are you sure you just don’t know how to walk?”

Eren makes a face. “You’re mean.”

“No, _you’re_ mean. I just about have a heart attack every time you lose your footing.”

Eren’s cheeks go pink. “Sorry.”

“You’re lucky there aren’t many people here today.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cause they’d all be staring at you like you’re drunk.”

Eren makes a face. “Can we just find a place to sit?”

“Just a little father,” Levi says. “You wanted to be close to the water, right? The wetter sand should be easier to walk on.”

“Thank you.”

The wet sand is indeed easier to walk on, it slides around less than the loose, dry sand. Levi sets up both of their chairs and Eren leans back to sunbathe. “Hey, sit up,” Levi says. “You haven’t put on sunblock yet.”

Eren pouts and reaches into his bag for the bottle. “I hate sunblock,” he mutters. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I offered to let you use my spray-on.”

Eren stands. “Can you spray me then?”

“Sure,” Levi replies, retrieving the can from his own bag.

He sprays Eren before putting the bottle of lotion back in his hands. “Use that on your face cause I don’t want you getting spray in your eyes or breathing it in.”

Eren makes a face but smears some of the lotion on his face. “Happy?”

Levi snorts a laugh. “Lean over.”

“What?” Eren asks, leaning over.

Levi smiles, smearing the lotion into Eren’s skin better. “You didn’t massage it in enough, you had white spots.”

Eren smiles sheepishly. “Whoops, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Eren leans back in his chair again. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think tan lines are sexy?”

Levi snorts a laugh. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“How dark they are and how much I like the person wearing them.”

“So you’d hate them on Hanji?”

“Probably.”

“But you might like them on me?”

“We’ll see.”

Eren takes his t-shirt off and drops it on what he hopes is his bag. “Hope I get tan lines then.”

Levi chuckles. “What if I don’t like them?”

“Then I’ll know never to try and get them again.”

Levi shakes his head. “Have fun then, Mister Long-Tan-and-Handsome.”

“I will.”

Levi leans over and kisses Eren’s cheek. “I’m gonna read, just speak up if you need something.”


	318. Day 318: Thankgiving (Blind AU)

“How many people are going to be there again?” Eren asks nervously.

“Less than you’d expect but more than you’d hope.”

“Levi~” Eren whines, elbowing his boyfriend.

Levi chuckles. “I’m sorry, I just don’t remember, okay? It’s just our friends that either don’t have families to eat with or don’t want to go too far to eat with them.”

“So just people you work with?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I should probably warn you, though,” Levi says after a moment. “One of my ex’s is going to be there, which is one of the reasons why I asked you to come with me.”

Eren makes a face. “And here I thought you just wanted to be with me on Thanksgiving.”

“Does that mean you’re okay with that?”

“As long as you aren’t going to wander off with them for most of the night and leave me by myself I don’t care.”

“So I can wander off with other people for most of the night and leave you by yourself?”

Eren can’t help cracking a smile at that as he elbows Levi again. “You’re being very sassy today.”

“Not really, I’m feeling festive. Petra and her husband are coming and those two make the actual greatest ham you’ve ever tasted, we pick names for our Pollyanna, and after dinner we always sit and sing old music together.”

“Sounds nice, dinner with my family usually just has shitty turkey and then someone starts a fight and Mikasa and I leave early.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow as they pull up to Hanji’s house. “Oh yeah? You definitely needed Thanksgiving with us then, its usually pretty fun.”

They get out of the car and Eren tenses up from the cold. “I keep forgetting it’s below freezing out today.”

Levi takes his hand. “Let’s hurry to get in the house then.”

“May I take your coats?” the maid asks when they get inside.

Eren, mildly confused, hurries to pull his jacket and gloves off and hand them over. When Levi starts guiding Eren away from the door he asks, “Who was that?”

“The maid,” Levi replies.

“I thought you said we were goimg to Hanji’s house.”

“We are, her husband’s loaded though so they have a maid.”

Eren is about to add something when apparently they walk into a room because several people shout, “Levi!”

“Hey guys,” Levi says, holding onto Eren’s hand. “Make some room, my boyfriend needs a seat.”

“So this is the infamous Eren,” a woman’s voice says.

Levi speaks ups again. “For those of you I forgot to tell, can you please introduce yourself when you speak so Eren knows who’s who.”

The same woman pipes up again. “Sorry, I’m Petra,” she says. “I should be pretty easy to pick out, there aren’t going to be many women tonight.” Eren hears some shuffling around. “Alright, you two come sit with me.”

Levi leads Eren over to sit with Petra. “Who else is here?” Eren asks once they’re seated.

The others in the room introduce themselves: Auruo, Erd, Gunter, Erwin, Mika, and Nanaba. “Where’s Hanji?” Eren asks.

“She usually supervises in the kitchen until it’s time to eat so we have cocktail hour without her,” Erwin says.

“Cocktails?”

Levi gets up. “I forgot to ask, do you want a drink?”

“Yes please, what do you have?”

“Virtually everything you can think of.”

Petra pats Eren’s knee. “Just be careful, sweetheart, it wouldn’t be the first time one of us got completely sloshed before the end of the night but I don’t suppose you’d like to be drunk before dinner.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Eren says.

“Just get him Cuba Libre like the rest of us,” Erd tells Levi, who standing at the bar with no idea what to bring back.

“Do you even like rum?” Levi asks Eren.

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried it.”

Levi comes back over and hands a glass to Eren. “Try that.”

Eren sips it while the others watch. “It’s good,” he says with a surprised lilt to his voice.

“Good, you’re one of us then,” Petra giggles.

Ten or fifteen minutes of chit-chat later, Hanji finally comes in. “Alright everyone, abandon your glasses, we’re having wine with dinner. Follow me!”

Levi sets both of their glasses on the table and leads Eren to the dining room with the others. Dinner is fantastic and not stressful and Eren thinks it’s actually pretty easy to get along with Levi’s friends. After dinner, while they’re still at the table, Hanji gets up. “Alright everyone, time to pick names for the Pollyanna!”

Eren is suddenly a little nervous, usually you have to pick names out of a hat for those things but it goes without saying that he can’t read so – “Are you going to participate with us, Eren?” Petra asks.

“If he’s coming to the Christmas party he has to,” Hanji says. “We’re going with the same rules as usual: you can’t spend less than twenty dollars but no more than fifty and you can’t get a present for the other half of your couple since you’re going to give them a present anyway. However, we’re changing the way we pick names a little bit this year. Since I knew Eren was coming I gave a list of attendees to my maid and we’re going to do this all verbally.”

“How?” Erwin asks.

“If you shush, I can tell you. Starting with me we’ll go clockwise around the table and each pick a number, when you pick your number the maid will come around and tell you who you got and a suggested item for that person. The added challenge here is that it’s against the rules to write down who you have to buy for or what they want so you better have good memory or buy early, okay?”

Eren smiles and feels his chest go warm, glad for the extra consideration Hanji gave him. As they go around the table, everyone gets their name and Eren picked Erwin, who wants new coffee mugs.

After dinner they go back to the room they had cocktail hour in and Hanji turns on music. “What will we listen to this year?” she asks.

“Queen!” Petra says excitedly.

“Hell yeah,” Hanji says, putting a CD in. “Bohemian Rhapsody first or last.”

“Both,” Nanaba says with a smile.

They drink more and sing and dance and talk and overall, Eren is very glad he came.

He’s also very tipsy when they leave and tries to seduce Levi while he’s driving.


	319. Day 319: Moving (Blind AU)

“Levi, I want a puppy,” Eren suddenly mentions one day.

Levi looks at his boyfriend who’s laying on the couch fiddling with a shirt he was folding. “Why?”

Eren shrugs. “Companionship.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You live with your sister and you’re usually with me when you aren’t with her.”

“I don’t know why, I just want something to cuddle with when you aren’t here to sleep with me.”

Levi sits beside Eren and drapes an arm over his shoulder. “Why don’t we get you a cat instead?”

Eren pouts. “Cats are mean!”

“They are not.”

“They’re too independent and they’re spiteful.”

“Are not. I had a cat as a kid and she was the sweetest pet ever.”

Eren pouts. “Fine. Get me a cat then.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause.”

“Cause why?”

“Cause if I’m going to convince you to move in with me, it’ll be easier if you don’t have to worry about readjusting a cat too.”

Eren freezes. “You what?”

“Do you wanna move in with me? Or I could move in here. Whatever.”

“I have to talk to Mikasa and my parents.”

“Why your parents?”

“My mom might not like me living without family.”

“Is it a yes if it’s just your decision, then?”

Eren grins. “Yes.”

Levi hugs Eren and pulls him onto his lap. “I can’t wait.”

The door opens and Mikasa comes in. “Hello cuddlefest,” she says absently as she walks to the kitchen.

“Hey Mikasa,” Levi says.

“Mikasa, Levi and I wanna live together.”

She goes about continuing making her coffee. “Great, I’ve been thinking about living by myself anyway.”

“Really?” Eren asks.

“Yeah,” Mikasa says. “You two can share this place unless you wanna go somewhere else.”

Eren gets up to go hug her. “I love you,” he tells her.

She rolls her eyes. “You better.”


	320. Day 320: Drunk (Blind AU)

Eren frequently enjoys a glass of wine while he’s having a lazy night by himself.

However, after listening to music and singing along with it for a while, he accidentally drank four. So by the time Levi got home, Eren was draped over the couch singing along with _Music of the Night_ from _Phantom of the Opera_. Levi cocks an eyebrow. “You alright, babe?”

Eren rolls on his back. “Levi~” he says with a grin. “Hi~”

Levi walks over and kneels beside Eren. “What happened?”

Eren giggles. “Nothing happened,” he says, leaning over to wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. “You’re cold, c’mere lemme hug you.”

“Whoa, you’ve certainly been drinking, huh?” Levi mutters, noticing the smell of alcohol on Eren’s breath. He gets up on the couch with Eren though, letting the brunet curl up around him.

Eren cuddles up on Levi, nuzzling the elder’s neck. “Levi~” he breathes contentedly.

Levi rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Eren. “You haven’t had dinner yet, have you?”

“Nope.”

Levi nods. “That would be why you’re like this then, huh?”

“Nope again. I had four glasses of wine.”

“And no food?”

“Yup!”

“Great,” Levi says. “You know you’re not going to feel great in the morning, right?”

Eren shrugs, absently laving kissing on Levi’s neck. He sneaks his hands up Levi’s shirt. “Let’s go to bed,” Eren says.

“But I’m hungry.”

“Eat _me_ then.”

Levi snorts. “No, I think I’d rather have real food if you don’t mind.”

Eren pouts. “What? Am I not good enough for you?”

“No babe, you’re _too_ good for me.”

Eren kisses up Levi’s jaw, looking for Levi’s mouth. Levi leans forward to help him out. “What do you want to eat?” Levi asks when he breaks the kiss.

“More wine please?”

“No way, the only thing you’re drinking for the rest of the night is water.”

“You’re no fun.”


	321. Day 321: Sixty-Nine (Smut Sunday #46) (Blind AU)

Eren had sobered up a little by the time they were finished eating. Only a little though, he was still warm all over a little more than obsessed with keeping physical contact with Levi. While the raven with cooking he insisted on either holding his hand or hugging him at all moments. When they finally sat down to eat, Eren linked their arms and went about eating as normal.

Levi has a slight suspicion that Eren would want to do things like this normally but ignores the urges out of practicality or embarrassment. He files that thought away for later as he gets up to wash the dishes. He’s surprised when Eren sits at the table without complaint. “You still okay over there?” Levi asks, turning on the faucet and filling the sink with soapy water.

Eren gets up on shaky legs. “I’m going to wait for you in bed.”

“Do you need help?”

“I’ll be fine.” He walks directly into a wall.

Levi chuckles and helps Eren to bed. “I’ll be right back,” he says.

“Hurry,” Eren replies with a pout.

Levi washes the dishes as fast as he can. He leaves them on the drying rack instead of hand-drying them and putting them away, like usual, to save time.

Eren is already naked when he gets to the bedroom. “What’re you doing? It’s freezing in here,” Levi says, closing the door.

“So come keep me warm,” Eren says with a cheeky grin.

Levi strips down to his boxer-briefs and gets in bed with Eren. Eren wraps a leg around Levi’s hips and his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Levi rolls them so Eren’s on his back, sneakily trapping him. Eren is a clumsy drunk, after all, it’s easier if Levi is doing most of the moving around for them. Eren pulls at his boyfriend’s underwear like he’s offended by them.

Levi chuckles and pulls them off. “Happy?”

Eren immediately has his hand on Levi cock, stroking it to full hardness. “Yes, very,” he replies. Through the haze of sudden sensation, Levi searches for a bottle of lube. He curses himself when he can’t find one. “I wanna try something,” Eren says.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, flip around,” Eren says.

“What?”

“So your head’s at my hips and my head’s at yours.”

“You wanna sixty-nine?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t watch porn, how do you even know what that is?”

“I listen to erotica audiobooks when no one’s around.”

Levi shakes his head with a chuckle. “Of course you do.”

He gets into the position anyway, feeling completely awkward because he’s never liked the sound of this position and it seems weird to get off on. As he leans forward to lick the tip of Eren’s dick, Eren makes a disappointed noise. “I can’t reach your cock like this,” he whines. “You’re too short.”

Levi blushes, making a slightly angry face. “Well we don’t have to –“

Suddenly, Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s hips and buries his face between the elder’s cheeks, nudging the entrance hidden there with his tongue. Levi lets out a startled whine. Eren happily laps at the hole, petting Levi’s hips as he goes. Levi’s head gets hazy fast, having never had a rimjob before. He likes it more than he thinks he should.

Eren pulls back suddenly. “I need some attention too please,” he says. “If you can reach.”

Levi can’t quite get there with his mouth but his hands are definitely close enough so he jerks Eren slowly, trying to make sure he doesn’t get bored of the movement too quickly. Eren goes back to rimming Levi, this time forcing his tongue inside. Levi shrieks as the feeling, his hand accidentally tightening around Eren, who moans.

Eren tongue fucks Levi, who is so lost by how good it feel he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to warm Eren that he’s about to cum. “Ah!” he shouts as the white fluid spits out over Eren’s bare chest.

As some form of sick karma, Eren accidentally blows his load on Levi’s face when Levi doesn’t hear his warning.

“Yuck!” Levi whines, climbing back off Eren.

“What?” Eren asks, sitting up.

Levi glares at him. “You’re lucky your can’t see or I’d be three times more pissed off about this.”

“What happened?”

“I have your fucking jizz on my face is what happened.”

There is a pause before Eren starts laughing.

“I fucking hate you,” Levi says, walking to the bathroom to wash his face.

When he sees himself in the mirror, he blushes when he realizes the look kind of turns him on.


	322. Day 322: Cat (Blind AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THUS ends the blind au, hope you enjoyed :3

“Eren! I’m home!”

“Hi,” Eren replies from his room.

“Come out here, I have something for you.”

Eren comes out. “What is it?”

Levi smiles, taking the cat out of her carrier, she mews quietly from the disturbance but Eren either doesn’t hear or doesn’t recognize the sound. “You have to guess,” Levi says.

Eren pouts. “I hate guessing.”

“It’ll be fun, go on.”

“Is it something I told you to get or are you surprising me?”

“Both.”

“Both? How?”

“More guessing, come on.”

Eren sighs. “Is it edible?”

“Technically but I don’t know anyone who would want to eat it.”

Eren flops on the couch. “I don’t like this game.”

“Do you want a hint?”

“Yes.”

“Hold out your hand.”

Eren does, skeptically, and Levi brushes the cat’s fur against Eren’s fingers. He jumps. “That felt like fur! And it was… warm?”

“Yeah,” Levi says, sitting beside Eren.

Eren gasps with a grin. “Did you get me a puppy?”

“You’re getting closer.”

“A kitten?!”

“Bingo,” Levi says and sits the cat on Eren’s lap.

Eren grins and gently pets the cat. “What’s it’s name?”

“I thought I should let you name her.”

“What’s she look like?”

“She’s almost all black with one white foot.”

“Only one?”

“Yeah, it almost looks like she stepped in paint.”

Eren scratches the kitten’s head. “How about I call you Mischief?”

“Mischief? You’re just asking for her to wreak chaos on the two of us with a name like that.”

“You said she looks like she stepped in paint; that sounds mischievous to me.”

Levi shakes his head. “Fine, whatever.”

Eren leans over to kiss Levi. “Thank you for my cat.”

“Our cat, I’m assuming I’ll have be the disciplinarian of the two of us.”

Eren chuckles. “Sorry, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi kisses Eren again.


	323. Day 323: Missing (Superhero AU)

Eren wakes up a weight on his body.

He groans and peeks an eye open. Levi is curled up, not unlike a cat, in one of Eren’s hoodies and his underwear, on top of Eren. “When did you get here?” Eren asks groggily.

Levi ignores him in favor of feigning sleep a little longer.

Eren stretches out, content to let Levi continue laying on him. It’s the latest he’s slept in in a while so he’s determined not to let anything bother him.

Until his communicator rings.

He frowns and Levi sits up. “Really?” the black haired man asks drowsily, moving so he’s laying beside Eren instead.

“Hello?” Eren asks, an edge of annoyance to his voice.

“Vim?” Armin asks. He sounds like he hasn’t slept. “Have you heard from Mikasa?”

“Not since she left that thing the mayor threw yesterday, no.”

Armin sighs. “No one knows where she is.”

“What do you mean?” Eren asks, sitting up.

Levi looks up at him in confusion.

“She hasn’t contacted anyone since yesterday and she never came back last night.”

A heavy feeling settles in Eren’s stomach. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just…” Armin trails off with a yawn. “Keep your communicator on until I come up with a plan.”

“Alright.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Sure.”

Eren puts his communicator back on his table and lays down. “What’s up?” Levi asks.

“Nobody’s seen Mikasa since she left yesterday.”

Levi frowns. “Where do you think she went?”

“Who knows? I love her but she’s… tricky.”

“Tricky?”

“Hard to read.”

“Ah.” Levi leans up and plops himself back on Eren’s chest. “She probably just wanted some space, she’ll come back when she’s ready.”

Eren wraps his arms around Levi. “Hope you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

Eren smirks. “You’re quite humble.”

“I know, right?”

Eren rolls his eyes as they settle in to cuddle for a while so he can try to ignore his worries for a while longer.


	324. Day 324: Conspiracy (Superhero AU)

Three days.

It’s been three days of searching and there’s been no sign of her. Eren wanted to put out a missing person’s report for her but Armin told him not to. What if people make the connection that Mikasa’s gone at the same time Marathon is?

No one knows what to do. The Alliance is talking about charging her with treason because of what she told all those people but they can’t really do anything if no one knows where she is. The bigger problem is that The Alliance isn’t letting anyone go too far out of the city to find her, despite the fact that she could be in another _country_ by now considering she can run fast enough to get across water without falling in.

Eren really hates feeling trapped.

He comes home from patrol one night to find Levi packing. He stomach drops. “What are you doing?”

Levi looks at him, he’s not annoyed that Eren saw and he’s not trying to hide anything. “Come with me,” he says.

“Levi, you know I can’t leave the city.”

“Come anyway,” Levi tells him, continuing to pack.

“But I –“

“Do you want to find Mikasa or not?” Levi looks at him seriously, his eyes sharp. “I paid off a few people to give us a few different leads to look into. I can go alone if I have to but you know her better than I do, I don’t know if I can convince her to come back on my own.”

Eren stares at his petite boyfriend. “Who did you get the leads from?”

“Old acquaintances.”

“And where did you get the money?”

“What?”

“I thought you hadn’t been stealing and most of your money had already gone to the orphanage.”

Levi expression gets tight. “I did what I had to do, Eren. Someone had to if you wanted any hope of seeing her again.”

“What did you do, Levi?”

“Eren, please don’t ask me –“

“ _What_ did you do?”

Levi looks down at duffel bag, refolding a shirt so he doesn’t have to keep looking at Eren. “Whatever I had to,” is all he says. “They paid me for my services so I did what they asked. Don’t ask me anything more.”

Eren feels his heart clench at that. He sits beside Levi’s bag, deciding that in the interest of self-preservation it’s probably better if he doesn’t ask. “Where are we going first?” he asks quietly.

“Maine and then up into Canada,” Levi says. “My sources say they saw her leave heading north and then she was following the coast in New Jersey the last that source heard anything that sounds like her, so she’s gotta be at least up to Maine now if she hasn’t gotten out of America yet.”

“Alright,” Eren says. “I’ll come with you.”

“Shut off your communicator and leave it behind then.”

Eren takes the device out of the pocket of his jeans, crushing it with little effort.

“Whoa, I didn’t mean to go that far,” Levi says.

“Doesn’t matter,” Eren says. “I have a feeling they don’t want us to find her for some reason, and until I know why I’m not doing anything for them anymore.”


	325. Day 325: Freeze (Superhero AU)

Maine was much colder than Eren expected. Levi was lucky that because of his powers he could grow fur at will and because of the expected hat, coat, and gloves the weather enforced, he could cover it all without anyone knowing the difference.

Fortunately, the plane ride to Maine was quick so Eren was less nervous about accidentally missing Mikasa. When they got there, they spent the entire day in the town closest to the airport on the coast, asking around to see if anyone had seen her.

Unfortunately, they failed to remember the basic necessity that was a place to sleep. By the time it was night, the only inn in town was booked up and the only other places to stay were at least an hour away assuming they could even get a cab to take them that far this late.

So, tired and cold, the duo found themselves seated on a park bench with nowhere to stay the night. “We didn’t plan very well, did we?”

“No, not really,” Levi replies, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Eren bites his lip and looks around. “We could buy a blanket from that shop over there and just camp out here.”

“It’d be better if we could buy a tent and look for a patch of woods to sleep in. At least then we wouldn’t get a bunch of strangers staring at us.”

“Let’s just go and see what they have.”

Turns out there were no tents. However, there were pillows and some decently cheap comforters. Levi shakes his head as they walk back to the park and look for a bench hopefully oit of the way. “I started burglary so I _wouldn’t_ have to sleep in the cold anymore,” he mutters.

“It’s just for tonight,” Eren replies, laying down on the bench and unzipping his coat.

“What’re you doing?” Levi asks.

“It’ll be better if we can share body heat,” Eren replies. “Our coats are a little too insulating for that.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You just want an excuse to have me lay on top of you.”

“Just come on, I’m freezing.”

Levi sighs and perches himself up on top of Eren. They work together to get the blanket situated to cover both of them before getting comfortable for the night. “This fucking sucks,” Levi mutters against Eren’s neck. “I hate being the warm one.”

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren says, kissing the top of his head.

“You owe me huge when we go back home.”

“I’ll get you anything you want.”

“Even a Porsche?”

“Maybe not a Porsche but you might be able to talk me into a cheaper car.”

“Sweet.”

“Hope it doesn’t rain,” Eren mumbles.

“Fuck you, you’re gonna jinx us.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, the weather report didn’t say anything too concerning.”

They wake up covered in snow but nicely insulated with their shared body heat.


	326. Day 326: Treason (Superhero AU)

The travelling duo went to a diner for breakfast and to warm up. The ditched the blanket and pillow because they were both wet with melting snow. It was kind of a godsend that their clothes were mostly dry, although they did both have to buy new hats because those got wet too. Eren sipped happily at the hot tea he ordered, glad for the inner warmth that had been missing since their last meal. Levi was fixing up his coffee when he glanced over Eren’s shoulder at the person who just walked inside.

She almost ran when she saw them but Levi fixed her with his eyes. She tightened her jaw and walked over. “What’re you two doing here?” Mikasa asks quietly.

Eren jumps at the familiar voice and almost knocks his tea over in his haste to get up and hug her. “Thank goodness you’re alright,” he says against her shoulder.

Her frustration eases as she sighs and wraps her arms around Eren. “You weren’t supposed to follow me,” she says.

“C’mon, sit with us so we can talk,” Eren says hopefully.

She nods and slides into the booth beside Eren. “Why did you leave?” Levi asks immediately.

“Because if I asked they wouldn’t have let me,” she replies. “I’m honestly surprised they let you come this far, Eren.”

He twiddles his thumbs absently. “They didn’t really. I asked right after we figured out you weren’t still in the city if I could come look for you but they turned me down.”

“Then how –“

“I paid for some information and he wanted to come with me,” Levi says. “He smashed his communicator and we took a plane right here without telling anyone.”

“You did wha… hang on,” Mikasa looks at Levi. “How do you know about his communicator?”

Eren picks up her hand. “I know it’s compromising but –“

“You _know_ you aren’t supposed to tell anyone, Eren!”

“I’m sorry I keep breaking the rules, okay? But we have a few more pressing problems to deal with.”

“Like what?”

“Like why they don’t want us leaving the city,” Eren frowns. “And why you left without telling me.”

“Eren –“

“You’re like my sister, Mikasa. You and Armin are about the only family I can count on and you just left me.”

Mikasa hugs Eren again. For the sake of the moment, Levi resists the urge to complain about the two of them being so touchy. “I didn’t want to get you in trouble for leaving too,” she says. “But clearly that didn’t help.”

“You could’ve told me to stay then.”

“And what? Have them interrogate you? We both know the methods they use, I couldn’t stand to think about what they might do to you.”

“So why _did_ you leave?” Levi asks.

“Well –“

The waitress finally walks back up. “Sorry I only just noticed there’s a third at your table. Do you want to put an order in darlin’?”

“A hot chocolate, please?”

“Order food too,” Levi says. “I’ll pay.”

“Scrambled eggs and home fries too, then, please?”

“If you get the meal that comes with bacon or sausage too.”

“Bacon.”

“Coming right up.”

The waitress walks away again so Eren and Levi both look at Mikasa. “About a year ago I started looking into information on my parents,” she says. “And about a month back I found reason to believe the two of them are still alive.”

Eren’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

She nods. “If the sources are true, the two of them are living in Toronto. I was planning on running the whole way but unless I’m in some dense woods or it’s late, I could risk someone recognizing my powers.”

“Alright then,” Eren says. “We’re coming too.”

Mikasa looks at him. “No, you have to go back and apologize.”

“I’m not letting you get in trouble by yourself.”

Levi snorts. “Mr. Goody-Goody wants to start some trouble now?”

“For once in my life, yes, I think this is worth it,” Eren smiles.

“We’ll have to be careful,” Mikasa says. “Public transportation won’t be safe at all as soon as they know you’re gone too. They’ll be looking for us.”

They eat their breakfast quietly, trying to escape the thought that this might be their last good meal for a while. They’re waiting for their check when they notice the diner patrons all starting to stare at them. “What’s going on?” Eren asks.

“Look,” Levi replies, gesturing to the television hanging from the ceiling.

There, plain as day, are Mikasa and Eren’s ID pictures from the Alliance.

 _Wanted: Mikasa Ackerman, Age 22, and Eren Jaeger, Age 21_ is written beneath their portraits.

Eren feels heat creep up into his face from fear as his heart starts to pound. The woman on the news report says they’re suspected terrorists and wanted for treason.

The man behind the counter, perhaps the owner looks directly at them. “Get out.”


	327. Day 327: Basement (Superhero AU)

As soon as they got into Montréal, Eren and Mikasa found a place to hide while Levi went to try and buy a few things: electric hair clippers if they weren’t too expensive, scissors if he couldn’t find clippers, something to bleach Mikasa’s hair, some makeup, and matches.

Mikasa and Eren wait for him in the basement of an abandoned building, looking at a map to figure out which direction they have to go to get to Toronto from here. “I think you planned to go way further North than necessary,” Eren says.

“Better than not going far enough,” she replies. “I wanted to be out of the States as fast as possible and following the coast was easiest way to tell how far I’d gone.”

“I guess.” Eren sighs. “This would be much easier if we could take a train or a bus.”

“Stowing away might be a bad idea, huh?”

“If Levi can get enough stuff that you and I could pass for other people we might actually be able to legally take normal transportation.”

“I’d rather avoid it if we can.”

Levi comes in with a few bags. “I think if would be safer for us to wear out costumes under our clothes and ditch the rest of our stuff until we find your parents.”

“Us?”

“Levi has powers too,” Eren says casually.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Mikasa says, eyeing Levi.

“Yeah and you’re gonna learn another other one soon,” Levi says. “But in the meantime, we need to do something about your hair. Who wants to go first?”

“Do Eren first, I’m going to start sorting our stuff.”

Levi kneels by Eren. “Alright, take your coat off, I’m buzzing your hair off.”

Eren reaches up with a frown, playing with the tips of his nearly shoulder length hair. “No way.”

“They’ll recognize you with your hair long, c’mon.”

Eren pouts and takes his coat off. “Fine,” he mutters.

Levi gets to work, trying to be careful not to pull any of Eren’s hair because these clippers are cheap and not as sharp as he’d like. Mikasa watches them quietly. When Eren told her he’d found a boyfriend, she’d been skeptical at first. The last relationship he’d been in had been with Jean and when those two weren’t _completely_ happy, they were at each other’s throats. She didn’t want to see him miserable like again.

So seeing these two like this, with Levi taking care of her surrogate brother and helping him help her at his own expense, it left her with some peace in her heart. Even when she found Feline’s costume in their bag, she swallowed her instinct to go fight him, looking for a way to rationalize Levi not being that bad if he could be so kind to Eren.

She folded all of their costumes with a warm change of clothes and left everything in a pile to burn when they were ready to leave. When she looked back up at Eren, his hair was shaven so close to his head she almost didn’t recognize him at first. Eren frowns. “My poor hair,” he mutters.

Levi leans down and kisses behind his ear. “Don’t worry, I still think you’re sexy.” Eren’s cheeks go pink and Mikasa smiles. Levi taps his shoulder. “Now go get changed so I can do Mikasa’s hair too.”

Eren gets up and looks like he loses his balance. “My head feels lighter.”

Mikasa snorts and sits in front of Levi. “I think I’m going to give you bangs, cut it a little shorter, pull some of it back in a ponytail, and buzz the back. If it’s not different enough, then we’ll bleach you, okay?”

Mikasa nods and mourns the loss of her long hair much more quietly than Eren. When Levi’s done the cutting, he looks her over. “Eren, do you think I should bleach her too?”

Eren looks over at them, pulling his sweater on over his costume. “Yes but I want her to dye it black again when we’re safe cause that looks really cute.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “I’m growing it back out once we’re safe again.”

Levi gets to work bleaching her hair and while they’re waiting, he gets changed too. Eren sits with Mikasa. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to bulldoze Levi yet.”

“It’s not worth it, he’s kind of a lifeline for us right now.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “Normally, you wouldn’t care.”

Mikasa looks over at the raven haired man she knows is Feline now. “I’m going to trust your judgment this time,” she says. “If you think he’s good enough for you to date then I’ll trust him for now.”

Eren nods. “Thank you.”

After rinsing out Mikasa’s hair, she gets changed and they set their spare clothes on fire, leaving the basement.


	328. Day 328: Good Morning (Smut Sunday #47) (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY VERY BEST FRIEND ASSASSINSNEEDLOVETOO (I don't think she'd mind if a few of you would spam her ask box on tumblr with happy birthday wishes :3)
> 
> Anyway, today's prompt is out of continuity (but I figured no one would really mind cause who wants weird sex in the snow with Mikasa trying to pretend she can't hear)

Eren wakes up to a weight on his belly. He groans and opens his eyes. “Levi, go back to –“

His eyes snap open wide. Levi smirks, breathing heavy as he jerks himself slowly as a show for his lover. “Good morning~”

Eren moves rest his hands on Levi’s hips but finds his hands are bound. “What?”

“Handcuffs, darling. Couldn’t have you getting the upper hand too early.”

“You know I can just break these.”

“But you won’t.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Levi hovers a clawed hand over Eren’s erection. “You won’t.”

Eren frowns. “You don’t play nice.”

Levi jerks himself some more, tossing his head back and rolling his hips as his lets out a loud, dramatic moan that goes straight to Eren’s cock. Levi puts his claws away and jerks Eren off too. He licks his lips. “Oh my, you have such a hot, huge cock baby,” he says breathily. “Bet you want me to sit on it.”

“That would be nice.”

Levi runs his fingernails down Eren’s chest. “Mm,” he hums. “I dunno if I wanna.”

Eren growls as Levi nails run over the skin around the base of Eren’s erection. “Levi,” he whines.

Levi leans up so he ass is hovering over Eren’s cock. “Hm?”

“Can I please fuck you?”

“No.”

Eren frowns. “Why not?”

Levi grinds down on Eren. “Cause I’m gonna fuck you, idiot.”

Levi holds up Eren’s cock and lets the head breach his entrance with a heated gasp. “Fuck, Levi~” Eren moans. “When did you –“

“Before you woke up.”

“Fuck~”

Levi, steeling himself, sinks down as slowly as he possibly can. “God Eren, so big~”

Eren just wants to pull Levi’s hips down but with his hands bound he can’t. The metal links on the handcuffs start straining. Levi, now fully seated, runs his hands up Eren’s stomach. “Mmm,” he moans. “I’m so full, baby, you make my little hole so happy. Eren bucks his hips at that, making Levi gasp and look down at him. “Oh,” Levi says. “Are you gonna be a bad boy now?”

“No,” Eren shakes his head.

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “No? I think you are, darling. I might just get myself off and leave you here for behavior like that.”

“No!”

Levi starts to kneel up, letting Eren slide out of him. “Too bad, baby, bad boys don’t get to play.”

Eren snaps the handcuff and flips the two of them over, hiking Levi’s legs up and sliding back inside in a quick, swift movement that makes Levi grab at Eren’s back and scrape his nails over the flesh there. “Unf!” Eren growls, kissing Levi roughly

Eren holds Levi’s hips as he pounds his hips into the smaller man. “God! Eren! Yes! Ahhh~”

Eren reaches up to grab the headboard when he feels his grip on Levi getting too harsh. Levi reaches up to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck to kiss him again, hooking his legs more firmly around Eren’s hips.

Eren pants as he drives into Levi, feeling the metal of the headboard starting to bend underneath his grip on it. Levi moans and squirms beneath him, basking in the powerful body above him, rubbing his own erection against Eren’s abs for extra stimulation. “Fuck, Eren~ so close!”

Eren grasps Levi’s cock, jerking him with his thrusts. “AHH!” Levi shouts as his cum spurts across both of their stomachs.

Eren sits up, slamming his hips into Levi a few more times before pulling Levi tight against him and cumming as well with a gasp.

The two of them collapse against the mattress in a panting, sweaty mess of limbs. “So good,” Levi says, running his fingers lazily through Eren’s hair.

“Good morning,” Eren kisses Levi.


	329. Day 329 : On the Run (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like this is going to get it's own spin-off cause I don't think I'll have time to wrap this story up here.

Getting into Toronto didn’t quite take as long as Levi expected, which was for the best because if they had to sleep outside again he is sure he would want to off himself.

“Do you know where they live?” Eren asks as they take to the streets as casually as possible.

“Yes but the address is a few years old so we might get redirected elsewhere.”

“Let’s hope if they aren’t there, the people who are haven’t seen the news recently,” Levi mutters.

Finding the address without directions is a bit of a pain but once they get to the building, Mikasa looks about ready to have a heart attack. “C’mon,” Levi says. “I didn’t risk my ass so you could chicken out.”

She frowns but they go inside and look for the correct door. Eren knocks before Mikasa can walk away. “Yes?” A woman is smiling as she opens the door, but it turns into a worried frown quickly. She leans out the door and looks around. “Come inside, quickly.”

A man peeks out from the small kitchen. “Darling, who’s –“ he grins and runs over, pulling Mikasa into a hug. “Mikasa, what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you,” she says.

Mikasa’s mother buries her face in her hands. “You weren’t supposed to find us.”

Mikasa frowns. “Why not?”

Her father sighs. “I just made some coffee, would anyone like some before we sit down?”

“Yes, please,” Levi says.

He brings out coffee as they all sit down together. “Now, why do we keep seeing your faces on the news?” Mikasa’s mother asks.

“Apparently it’s treason to The Alliance for its members to leave their assigned cities,” Eren says.

Mikasa’s father sighs. “We were hoping you would stay away from them.”

“Why?” Mikasa asks.

“Because they’re the reason we have to lay low and play dead now,” Her mother replies.

Mikasa’s eyes narrow. “You were in The Alliance too? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was against the rules,” her father replies. “They said children were a liability and if we told you they’d have to lock you in some sort of facility until you were old enough to know what secrets needed to be kept.”

Mikasa looks down at her lap. “None of this makes sense. Why did you two have to leave?”

“Because we learned some things we shouldn’t have. Either they were going to kill us or we had we had to give up the lives we had before… which included you, sweetheart.”

He reaches over to run a hand down the side of her face. “I’m so sorry we had to leave you behind.”

Levi looks at Mikasa’s mom. “What did you learn that they didn’t want you to know?”

“You know all the villains with powers in all those cities? Why do you think you stay in their particular cities and have such an easy time breaking out of jail?” All three young adults look at her questioningly. “We couldn’t find solid proof of a reason why but The Alliance was and probably still is giving people powers and paying them to cause mayhem for their heroes to fight.”

All three of their jaws drop. “You’re kidding,” Eren says.

“Think about this for a moment,” Mikasa’s father says. “ _Why_ would they want to do that?”

“They’re paid by the government,” Mikasa replies.

Eren furrows his eyebrows. “What does that have to do with it?”

Levi’s eyes widen. “Oh God.”

“What?” Eren asks again.

“If they’re paid by the government, the only way they can get more money is to make themselves look more important,” Mikasa says.

“So they have to create danger to make people think they need them,” Levi adds.

Eren catches up quickly. “But why would they need us to stay in the city?”

“Unless they just want to keep tabs on as many of us as possible,” Mikasa says.

Everyone looks at her. “Think about it,” she says. “Within days of a new hero making it on the news, The Alliance is already trying to convince them to join us. And the database of new and hold heroes is huge and more extensive than it probably should be.”

“I was wondering why they needed information of my parents when I joined,” Eren says.

“So what do we do?” Levi asks.

“Find proof that they’re creating villains,” Mikasa says. “And then –“

“No,” Mikasa’s mother says.

“What?” Mikasa asks.

“We finally got you back,” her mother says. “If you turn yourselves in I guarantee they’ll give you the same deal they gave us, you can finally come home.”

Mikasa looks between her parents. “Do you realize how big this is?” she asks. “How many people have died because of these fake villains they’ve created? If we can prove they’re doing wrong then you two can even come back out of hiding. All the old heroes can!”

Mikasa’s father sighs. “We won’t be able to change your minds then, huh?” All three of them shake their heads. “Alright,” he says and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Mikasa’s mother asks.

“Getting paper so I can give them directions.”

She frowns and sighs. “The main Alliance base in Washington DC,” she says. “I can only assume that’s still where they test the powers of the new villains but I can also assume the security with be tight so you’ll have to be incredibly careful. You’re costumes have camouflage modes, right?”

All three of them nod.

Her dad walks in and starts writing. “I don’t know if the back entrance will still be there but if it is, the easiest way in is to make the locking mechanism malfunction. I built the stupid thing so I also know how to break into it. Type this number and then put your hand over the fingerprint reader and pit in this number.” He writes two numbers down. “After that, the room you’re looking for should be in one of the basement levels but I can’t tell you which one because they’ve probably moved it. All of the security inside should be pretty easy to get around as long as one of you can disable the cameras and you’re all flexible enough to get around the motion sensors, you know what those look like, right?”

They all nod.

“Be careful,” Mikasa’s mother says. “Getting back into the states will probably be dangerous and they’ll probably have your friends coming after you as well.”

“Okay.”

There’s a knock on the apartment door. “Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman? This is the Police, we’d like to have a look around you home.”

Everyone stands and Mikasa’s mother ushers them toward the window. She barely has it open before the front door is broken down and men in military fatigues, not the police, rush in holding guns. Mikasa’s mother shouts and drops to her knees, covering her head. In a panic, Eren grabs Levi and Mikasa and breaks the window to jump out. “JESUS CHRIST!” Levi shouts, burying his face in Eren’s chest, terrified of flying.

Mikasa looks around as Eren tries to fly away. “They’re everywhere!” she shouts.

Eren just holds on to them tight and hopes they don’t get shot as he flies as fast as he can away from the city.


	330. Day 330: Surrender (Superhero AU)

“What was even the point in cutting my hair off? I had to compromise my identity anyway,” Eren mutters when they finally find a place to hide for a while.

“Because cutting your hair got us to Toronto with no trouble,” Mikasa replies.

“But they knew exactly where we were when we got there.”

“And that’s only because they probably still had my travel request on file. I had to give them the exact location I was going.”

Levi sighs. “This is a disaster.”

Eren takes his hand. “Tired of my shit yet?”

He squeezes Eren’s hand. “Not quiet but I’m getting there.”

“We should probably discuss what we do if one of us dies,” Mikasa says quietly.

Levi and Eren both shoot wide eyes are her. “You’re serious?” Eren asks.

“Of course I am,” she replies. “There’s only three of us out here, completely on our own. More than likely, all of our squad mates have already been informed that we did something awful so if they see us there’s no way they’ll help us. What I need to know is, in the event that they catch up to us and kill one of us, do we surrender or do we still keep looking for the truth?”

Eren looks down at his lap. “I don’t even know what I’d do if one of you died out here,” he says. “But I’m angry just thinking about it. I don’t think I even could surrender.”

“For the record, I’m not sure many of their weapons could actually kill me,” Levi says.

Mikasa looks at him. “Why not?”

“I have regenerative abilities,” he says. “They aren’t overly fast but I think I could recover from a gunshot in a few hours. Unless they actually blow me apart and separate the pieces, it’s almost a guarantee I can survive anything.”

Mikasa looks down, lost in thought. “I’m fast enough to outrun a bullet so I think I can outrun most explosives, making Eren the only real vulnerable one.”

“I need a super shield like Captain America,” Eren mutters.

Levi shoves him gently. “I’m assuming you’ve never tried to take a bullet before but give that you have super strength I’m going to assume your skin, muscles, and bones are all pretty strong on their own so assuming they do pull a gun on you it might not actually be able to pierce you.”

Mikasa makes a face. “I wish I were better as math so we could actually test that.”

“Depending on the type of bullet, some of them aren’t even sharp so they might leave a nasty bruise but you’ll probably survive.”

Eren breaths a chuckle. “It’s a little bit relieving to know we’ll probably be alright against average weapons.”

Mikasa nods, leaning back against the tree behind her.

Levi leans on Eren. “You don’t know what I’d give for shower right now,” he says.

Eren and Mikasa chuckle, all of them getting exhausted but too afraid to sleep, even as deep in the woods as they are now. At least they’re safe for now.


	331. Day 331: Laboratory (Superhero AU)

Getting to Washington DC was a wash of tired walking and nervous glances between the trio of fugitives. None of them had really thought about it ahead of time, but hiding in DC is going to be pretty difficult. It’s a city, of course, so naturally there are a lot of people and very few places to run where no one could see them.

They are lucky, however, that it’s raining so they have an excuse to wear hoods and look down. They have to stop somewhere to look for a disposable camera on the way, so they have physical evidence of what they see when they get to the base. Levi is surprised they make it to the base without much trouble. That said, the base looks less like a base and more like a building full of offices.

“It looks like a normal building,” Levi says.

“The actual base is beneath this building,” Eren replies. “Up here is offices and stuff for visitors to look at.”

They move around to the back of the building, checking for cameras as they go. There’s only one, facing the door. “Should we just break it?” Eren asks.

“No,” Mikasa says. “They’ll notice a camera out too soon.”

Levi looks up at it. “I think I can fix it so the footage just loops for a while,” he says.

“Really?” Eren asks.

“If this is the model I think it is, yeah. I just need to get up there.”

Eren holds Levi and levitates the two of them over the camera and hopefully out of its sight. Levi tinkers with the camera for a moment. “That should do it,” he says.

Eren sets them both back on the ground while Mikasa goes over to the lock mechanism. She types in the first number and breathes a sigh of relief when the hand reader opens and raises for her to put her hand on. She sets her hand on it and types in the second number. There’s a sparking noise, then the sound of the lock snapping open, and then the lock dies. She turns the handle and smiles when it actually opens. “Alright guys,” she says. “When we get in there we won’t know what’s being filmed, what’s bugged, or what’s safe so stick together and don’t speak unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Both of them nod and she holds open the door for them to walk inside. They walk over to a door that has “Basement” written on it. They take the stairs down into a normal looking basement for a building like this.

“Are we in the right place?” Eren asks.

Levi and Mikasa both “shh!” him. They wander around the room looking for a way into a lower level. Levi finds a heavy-looking file cabinet in the corner with worn scratch marks on the floor beside it. He tries to pull it but it doesn’t even budge the way it should have. He starts opening the drawers, looking for why it would be so heavy. On the underside of the top drawer, he finds a button. There is the sound of something powering up and suddenly the file cabinet is being moved out of the way and a cage-elevator comes up from the floor.

Eren’s expression is surprised when he and Mikasa walk over. The three of them get in the elevator and it takes them down. When the elevator stops, they walk out into a room that just looks like a meeting room, there’s a large table surrounded by dozens of chairs and a door on the far side of the room.

They go through the door and step out onto a landing with stairs going down in two directions. They decide to go left first. At the bottom of the stairs are two doors. Mikasa opens it to find a room full of computers. Levi walks in past her and sits at only of them. Levi wakes it up to find a database open on it. The three of them sit and look through it. It’s organized by city and then there are two options: “Active” or “Testing”.

Each person mentioned in the “Active” category has a codename of numbers and letters. Everyone with powers in the entire city is collected there, Mikasa, Eren, and Levi included. However, under “Status” beneath each of their names it says, “Pending”.

Mikasa stays to look through the database further while Eren and Levi go to check the door across the hallway. Inside, both of them drop their jaws. Lining the walls of the room are pods full of pink liquid with people floating inside. Levi takes out the camera in shock and starts snapping photos.

And then the lights go out.


	332. Day 332: Plans (Superhero AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last of this AU, I promise.   
> I'm not sure when, it might not be until after the project is finished honestly, but I definitely have plans to work this into a full length fic :)

Eren comes in what appears to be a normal office room. He glances around drowsily, finding Mikasa and Levi still unconscious on either side of him, all three of them bound with strange restraints he’s never seen before. Through the windows outside he can only see grey clouds.

Mikasa wakes up next, immediately struggling against her restraints. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Eren replies. “I just woke up.”

“Can you break these restraints?” Mikasa asks.

Eren shrugs. “I haven’t tried yet but I don’t want to chance it, these are people who train people like this, we don’t know what kind of technology they have.”

Mikasa glances around, stopping her struggle. “Do you think we’re in The Head’s office?”

The large desk across from them doesn’t have a nameplate on it, so they don’t know whose office they’re in, but the chair behind it is large and plush. Eren thinks it looks expensive so they _could_ be in The Head’s office, but there’s no way to know yet. “Levi,” Mikasa says, trying to get him to wake up as well.

He stirs and blinks blearily. “Fuck,” he mutters. “My neck is killing me. How long have they left us here?”

“No idea,” Eren replies.

“Well, what’s the plan?” Levi asks, clearing his throat.

Mikasa shrugs as well as she can with her arms bound. “I was hoping you could help us come up with one.”

Suddenly the door behind them opens and none of the three of them can turn enough to see who it is. A deep voice mutters, “The restraints strapped to your chests were made with the same technology as defibrillators. I have the switch in pocket, if any of you act hostilely I’ll electrocute you and probably short circuit your heart.”

All three of them sit as still as possible as the man makes his way to his desk. He’s tall and blonde, all broad shoulders and business in a completely black suit with perfectly combed hair, well groomed eyebrows, and a leather briefcase in hand. He settles in his plush chair, restimg his briefcase on his desk. “I’m Erwin Smith,” he says. “I’m The Head’s Right Hand and the head of security in The Alliance’s DC branch.”

The three of them stare at him blankly.

“Don’t be so nervous,” he says, leaning back. “I just want to have a little chat with you three, okay? I have no intention of pulling the execution card unless I absolutely have to.”

“What was with the threat as soon as you walked in then?” Levi asks.

“A little bit of insurance for me, to make sure I could get to my desk without being jumped. Quite frankly, dealing with people like you three is exhausting but perhaps lucky for you, I’m not as much of a sadist as the other security officers.”

Mikasa sizes the room up with her eyes. The only convenient way out is probably the window. “Quit the planning already,” Erwin says. “Consider yourselves lucky I was the one to find you or else you wouldn’t get anything like the offer I’m going to give you.”

“What offer?” Eren asks.

“As you all know, every member of The Alliance works directly for the government and we’re paid by them. I’m sure, based on what you saw in the basement, you’ve already figured out that we’re the ones creating a lot of the supervillains on the streets these days. It may be a little difficult to understand, but those “bad guys” are necessary for our society to function these days?”

“How?” Levi asks. “All they do is destroy things.”

“By giving the average people something else to focus on,” Erwin says. “Have you ever looked at the statistics on international conflict? Since people have started coming out with powers and supervillains have been causing trouble in their homelands, politicians have gotten better at making agreements amongst one another. Since they’re no longer in the public limelight, they can follow their own ideals and have actual conversations. The people are focused squarely on feeling safe in their hometowns and The Alliance provides that so the government operate in the background. Does that make sense?”

They all nod slowly, taking that in. “So what does that have to do with us?”

“If you can all agree not to let this information slip, I’ll get the Wanted title off all of your names and let you go home, no harm, no fowl.”

“So, what?” Eren says. “You just want us to sit by and let you manipulate people into being villains?”

“They’re very well paid for their work,” Erwin says, taking files out of his briefcase. “They can retire anytime they want after the results of their checkup’s start declining and the government pays them to keep the secret once they aren’t villains anymore so they can live comfortable after they retire. We have records of every person with superpowers so we know who we’re paying and who are legitimate criminals. We do not approach the legitimate criminals to join or else we would have approached you before now, Feline.”

“But what does that have to do with us before forced to stay in a particular place?” Mikasa asks.

“Excuse me?” Erwin replies.

“I was denied access to leave the city,” she says. “That’s why the three of us are in this whole mess.”

Erwin takes a deep breath, leaning far back in his chair. “This is the part I know none of you will like,” he says. “As only of the rules we have to follow to get funding, the Senate and the House of Representatives agreed that in the interest of the people, it’s better if the heroes stay in a particular area so there’s always someone to protect people somewhere at all times. That’s what they told us but The Head and I decoded it as a nice way of say they, and most of The People out there, are afraid of you.”

“What?” Eren asks. “No they aren’t.”

“You’re super human,” Erwin replies. “Especially someone like you, Vim, you could crush an average human with the bat of an eyelash. They’re afraid to let people like you walk around unchecked so we devised a system where we could accurately keep tabs on all of you at all times and since you only fight in your particular city, the people feel a bit better, like you might not want to leave and go on a rampage.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Eren replies. “I would never –“

“Consider your parents,” Erwin says. “Our records say you nearly killed your mother before you were born, that’s why you had to be such a premature cesarean. Your father told one of the doctors personally that if she had died while they were taking you out, he would rather you die as well.”

Eren’s eyes are wide, thick tears spilling over. Levi snarls at Erwin. “Why the hell would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s honest, that’s the kind of fear people feel with you all walking around with them.”

Mikasa watches Eren silently as he bows his head and hot tears drop onto his pants. “It’s better if we just go along with the plan, right?” he asks, trying to keep his voice in check.

Erwin’s eyes are soft as they meet Eren’s. “If you would like to keep as much peace as possible, yes.”

“Fine, we’ll do it, I just wanna go home.”

“Eren!” Mikasa says.

“Stop, Mikasa,” he says. “We’re heroes. It’s our _job_ to protect the people. Right now, that means lying to protect their innocence.”

Mikasa trains her eyes on him steadily. “I have a few conditions,” she says after a moment.

“Let me take your restraints off first,” Erwin says. “I’d rather talk like civilized people.”

Levi eyes Eren as he goes limp in his seat with the restraints off. Neither of them are completely listening as Mikasa talks to Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU tomorrow!


	333. Day 333: Wolves (Vampire AU)

The wolves are coming.

That was the news they received from their friends in a northern clan. Hanji was doing her best to stockpile whatever blood sources she could find while Eren was suddenly very protective about letting Levi leave the mansion.

The wolves appeared human to actual humans but only appeared to be. If a human tried to touch one of them, the illusion would be ruined. They lived in nomadic packs, and because of their various histories with humans, were very protective of them. Thus, they did not like vampires and the fights that broke out often led to fatalities on both sides.

It’s dangerous for more vulnerable vampires, like Levi, to be out in the open if the wolves really are on their way. Still, two weeks after the warning came, the pregnant omega was hungry and didn’t want to dip into their resources if it would still be a few days before the wolves came.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of it am I?” Eren asks, pouting.

“Nope, I’d rather both of us be well fed if we’re going to have to hide for a while,” Levi replies. “It’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Bring your cell phone,” Eren says. “I’m calling Erwin so he can tell us to come home if it’s unsafe.”

Levi pulls his phone out of his pocket to show it to Eren before returning it. Eren wraps an arm around Levi’s waist as he makes the call. Absently, he brushes his hand over the hardening bump in Levi’s belly. Levi smiles, leaning into Eren. Eren slides his phone into his own pocket. “He said he and the others are all around the city so one of them will call of if they see anything.”

“Great, let’s go.”

Levi puts on his shoes and his jacket and they leave.

By the time Levi’s eaten his fill, no one has called so he and Eren walk home without much urgency. Levi jogs ahead a little to look at the display of baby clothes in a store front. He smiles back at Eren and starts to say something but –

There’s a noisy snarl.

Levi’s on the ground.

Eren can only see red.


	334. Day 334: Dead (Vampire AU)

Erwin curses as he runs, trying to find the direction that damned canine went.

One got in the city.

Only one but it picked up on the smell of fresh blood and got away before Erwin could catch it. And both Eren and Levi’s phones went straight to voicemail.

“Hello?” asked Hanji’s tired voice when she finally picks up.

“Is Levi back home yet?”

“No, why?”

“Damnit,” Erwin runs faster, trying to follow the dog’s scent.

“Erwin, what’s going on?”

“One of the wolves got in the city and I can’t find it. Neither of them are answering my calls.”

“I’ll be right out.”

She hangs up and Erwin freezes. Blood was just spilled. And it wasn’t human.

He runs faster, chasing that smell now.

When he gets to the right street, random humans are running and screaming and the smell of wolf blood is thick in the air. Erwin stops running when he see it… or what’s left of it.

The wolf isn’t any more than blood smeared on the pavement and broken bones embedded in globs of unidentifiable viscera. He thinks he sees an eyeball on the ground but he tells himself it’s not as he slowly walks toward the raging alpha on the sidewalk.

“Eren,” he says gently.

Eren growls and shoots a fiery glare at the blonde man. Levi rests, unconscious, in the brunet’s arms. There’s blood on both of them and he wants to hope that most of it is wolf blood but he can smell Levi’s as well.

“Eren we have to get somewhere safe,” the blonde tries to tell him calmly. “If the police get here before we have a chance to leave they’ll take Levi away from you.”

Eren eyes go wide and Erwin’s glad to see some of manic edge is ceasing. “Levi!”

Hanji rounds the corner and gasps. “Is he okay? What happened?” she makes a face and pinches her nose closed. “And why does everything reek of wolf blood?”

Erwin pulls on the shoulder of Eren’s shirt. “Hurry,” he says. “I can hear sirens.”

Hanji and Erwin start guiding Eren home as quickly as possible. They get many stares from onlookers and Erwin just hopes none of them remember their faces well later.

Even when they get back to the mansion, Hanji has to examine Levi from Eren’s lap because he won’t let his mate go like this. Hanji’s face is concerned through the entire examination, leaving Eren on edge the entire time.

“He took quite a hit to his head when he fell,” she says. “And I have disinfect his arm as soon as possible because that bite is going to get pretty nasty.”

“What else?” Eren asks nervously, skirting around asking what he really means to ask.

She looks him in the eyes. Erwin’s face is grim from the front door, waiting for the others to hurry back. “I think you already know,” she says quietly, as gently as she possibly can. “None of us can hear the second heartbeat. It might still be hanging ingnthere, of course, but it isn’t looking good right now. Can you tell me how Levi was hit exactly?”

“It came from behind us and tackled him from his side but then it stepped on him. He fought so well while he was still conscious, he broke the stupid things jaw when it bit him, but then it head-butted him and he was knocked out when his head hit the concrete.”

Hanji nods. “Can I pull up his shirt to get a better look at where he might be bruising?”

Eren nods slowly and watches closely as Hanji pulls up his mate’s shirt. A large, purple bruise in the shape of a paw print is blossoming under Levi’s skin. Eren frowns, it’s too close to the bump where his baby lives for comfort. Hanji frowns to herself and gets up to find supplies to finally clean up Levi’s arm. “It’s hard to say when he’ll wake up,” Hanji says. “It depends how hard his head got hit from either side so it could be soon or it might be a few days.”

Eren nods absently. “Can I take him to our room now?”

“Of course,” Hanji says, getting out of their way.

Erwin and Hanji watch with tired eyes as Eren cradles Levi gently and carries him up the stairs.

“Can’t imagine what Levi might do if the baby dies,” Erwin says quietly, looking outside where it’s begun snowing.

“You heard it too Erwin, I know you did, it was weak at best and –“

“It would do us all some good for you to be at least a little optimistic right now.”

Hanji takes a deep breath and leans on the windowsill. “You’re right,” she sighs. “Any heartbeat is good news, I just don’t want to get Eren’s hopes up if it doesn’t last.”

Upstairs, Eren is curled up around Levi in their bed, listening closely in hopes that the quiet, barely there heartbeat of the baby doesn’t stop.


	335. Day 335: Boneless (Smut Sunday #48) (Vampire AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Levi's heat.

Levi is still panting from his last orgasm but he’s still hard as he rolls over onto his knees. “Are you ready to go again?” he asks, looking back at Eren.

Eren crawls up behind Levi and drapes himself over the smaller man’s back. “I think we need to slow down for a minute,” he says, his own breathing also heavy.

“But –“

“Shhh…”

Eren rests his cheek against Levi’s back and slowly runs his hands over the sweaty skin of Levi’s waist, hips, and thighs. “No Eren, I just –“ Levi cuts himself off with a moan at the gentle treatment. “I just want you back inside me.”

“I know,” Eren whispers. “Shhh~”

Eren moves down slowly, his hands moving to the firm globes of Levi’s ass. He spreads the cheeks apart and licks his lips. “What’re you doing?” Levi asks quickly, tensely.

Eren uses the flat of his tongue to lick a line from the back of Levi’s balls up to his entrance. Levi shudders at the feeling, balling up the sheets in his palms. “Fuck!” he sighs. “Eren~”

Eren moans at the sound of his name on Levi’s lips, laving attention onto the hole with his tongue. Levi whines noisy as Eren presses the muscle inside achingly slowly, curling it a bit. Eren groans holding Levi’s hips a little tighter at the taste of his slick inside his mouth.

Levi presses his hips harder back against Eren. “Fuck~” he moans.

He almost growls when Eren pulls away but he perks back up when he realizes Eren is lining up his cock with his distended hole. Eren slides in easily, pulls Levi back against him. Levi dig his hands into the sheets, tossing his head wildly at the feeling of Eren’s cock inside him again. “Ahh!” he cries out, fucking himself on it immediately.

Eren his hips into Levi’s, reveling in the sounds of their skin smacking together and the squelching sound of his own dick moving in and out of the overly wet passage. His bites his lip as a tingle goes up his spine when he thinks out of debauched Levi looks right now with his hair mussed and his body shaking and covered in his own cum and how _he_ was the one who forced the usually dignified, smaller man to look like this.

“Levi~” he moans, he thrusts get shorter, sloppier, and sharper.

Levi thrusts back just as messily, holding onto the pillow for support as Eren’s knot swells and he cums, hard and deep, forcing Levi to cum again as well.

Levi collapses against the bed, Eren’s knot tugging painfully and holding his hips up. Eren maneuvers them as gently as he can so they can lay side by side. Levi is just glad his erection has flagged for a while.

Eren holds Levi close, nuzzling the back of his mate’s neck. “I love you,” he whispers.

Boneless as his is, Levi can’t move, but his heart warms in response.


	336. Day 336: Asleep (Vampire AU)

I know I need to wake up. But my head still feels heavy and foggy and my body doesn’t seem to want to move.

I’m comfortable anyway; someone is holding me and the smell is comforting.

But wait, oh no, whoever was holding me left. I can feel my eyebrows pull together in annoyance. Come back, I was warm.

My stomach feels weird. Oh, never mind, that’s hunger pains. How long have I been laying here?

Why do I feel like something else in my belly is important? My hand twitches. The baby.

Is it okay? Now I definitely have to wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

That comforting smell comes back in the room. Now it’s just making me hungry.

The body lays beside me again, stroking my hair. So hungry. My fangs elongate under my lips.

My eyes snap open and I pin the body to the body, sinking my teeth into their neck. “Levi,” Eren says, his voice a mix of relief and surprise.

I suck on him ravenously, like I haven’t eaten in weeks but I ate before I fell asleep, right?

I pause and let go of Eren, leaning up, panting. I almost want to cry when I look at his face because it feels like it’s been such a long time. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Well,” Eren says, glancing down. “Take a look.”

I look down and my jaw drops. My belly is so big it’s brushing against Eren as I kneel over him. “Whoa.”

Eren helps me lay back down on my back, as I continue staring at my stomach. “It’s been almost three months,” he tells me.

“Three months? What happened? I only hit my head right?”

“Well, yes, but Hanji thinks the baby took on some trauma when that thing jumped you so your body stayed asleep to keep it a priority until it was okay again.”

I reach out tentatively to run my hand over the firm skin. I immediately feel something move under my hand and pull it back. Eren chuckles. “It’s been moving around a lot lately.”

“Why are you still calling it “it”, isn’t it big enough to find out what it is yet?”

“Hanji knows,” he replies. “I told her not to tell me until you woke up though.” He takes my hand and kisses it. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

My cheeks feel warm as I smile. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, do you guys think it should be a boy or girl?


	337. Day 337: Ultrasound (Vampire AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all satisfied with this.  
> Being pulled in two directions is hard ~.~

“So it has to come out my butt?”

“Well, technically,” Hanji says. “But considering how long it’s been since you stopped being human, all of that equipment has been repurposed and definitely isn’t for that anymore. The muscles have definitely relaxed considerably and I’d wager what used to be your intestines has morphed into a uterus by now.”

“Ew.”

“It’s the truth,” Hanji says. “And your ball are carrying eggs now, not sperm. Can you still actually ejaculate?”

Levi’s face goes red. “Hanji!”

“What? I’m curious! You don’t really need to anymore but some of that equipment might still be functioning.”

“Yes,” Levi mutters.

“You do? Interesting,” Hanji jots something down.

“Don’t take notes! Shitty glasses…”

“Anyway,” she says. “Since we’re done that part of your exam, do you want me to call Eren back in for the ultrasound?”

“Okay,” Levi replies.

“Just lay back for me and I’ll be right back.”

Levi lays back on the exam table and stares at the ceiling. He wishes he could’ve been awake for the last few months so he could take this all in at a better pace. By next month he’ll have a baby to take care of and he hasn’t even completely adjusted to the size of his stomach yet. Eren is kn the chair beside Levi as fast as he can get there. “Hey,” he says with a grin.

Levi gives a half-smile back as Hanji gets her equipment set up. She pulls Levi’s shirt up and squirts the gel on him. “Ready?” she asks.

“You didn’t squirt this nasty crap on me for nothing,” Levi mutters.

Hanji presses the sensor up to his stomach and all three of them stare at the screen. She moves it around, looking for something. “Ah ha,” she says. “There’s the head and…. There’s the feet. And you see this right here?” They both nod as she points something out of the screen. “That means you’re having a girl. And this over here,” she says, beginning to grin. “Is your second baby and this this here means it’s a boy.”

Eren and Levi both stare at her. Eren gets it together enough to spesk first, “But we can only hear –“

“One heartbeat,” she says. “I thought it was the strangest thing as first, especially since they’re fraternal, but their hearts seem to want to beat at matching rates and I think it’s because they’re responding to yours, Levi.”

“How?” he replies.

She shrugs. “Who knows? Take it as a good sign though, they must already like you.”

Eren grins and hugs Levi. “Twins!” he says excitedly.

Levi pats his back absently. “Twins,” he repeats nervously.


	338. Day 338: Names (Vampire AU)

Levi spends a lot of time after that thinking. Adjusting is a slow process, especially since he’ll have _two_ kids at the end of this particular rainbow now instead of just one.

He thinks he might feel better if Eren looked at least a little bit nervous too. But no, the brunette has been nothing but excited since they got the news from Hanji. He almost hasn’t wanted to talk about anything else.

He’s looking at different cribs they could get while Levi lays on the couch beside him, staring at the ceiling. Eren absently runs his fingers through Levi’s hair. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Levi shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean, it could just be my imagination, but I feel like you’ve been acting a little weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I dunno, you’ve been staring off into space a lot lately.”

Levi tilts his head to look at Eren. “I’ve been thinking.”

Eren puts his laptop down and pulls Levi easily up onto his lap to wrap his arms around him. “About what?”

“These things,” Levi replies, pointing to his stomach.

Eren smiles. “What about them?”

“There’s two of them. And that scares me.”

Eren shrugs. “It scares me too.”

Levi furrows his eyebrows and frowns at him. “No it doesn’t, you’ve been nothing but excited since we got the news.”

“That’s because I want to be happy more than I want to worry. After you were attacked, none of us thought they would make it but they did, so I’m going to be happy about it and worry only if I have to.”

Levi stares at him. “They weren’t going to make it?”

Eren nods sadly. “That wolf stepped on you,” he says. “Hanji thought the shock might’ve killed them.”

Levi frowns again, staring at his overgrown stomach, suddenly feeling like an asshole for worrying about himself.

“If it helps, do you wanna talk about names?” Eren asks.

Levi nods, leaning his head on Eren. “I already have two I’ve been thinking about.”

“Oh yeah, what?”

“Isabel and Farlan.”

“Isabel and Farlan?”

“My friends,” Levi says. “They actually did die in the accident that nearly killed me before Erwin turned me.”

Eren frowns. “That’s so sad.”

“I should count my blessings that Erwin got me away from there so I didn’t have to see their corpses but I never got to say goodbye. Honoring them feels right.”

“Isabel and Farlan,” Eren repeats. “Okay, I like that.”

Levi snorts. “Good, I wasn’t giving you much choice anyway.”

Eren laughs and hugs Levi.


	339. Day 339: Born (Vampire AU)

Levi wakes up in the middle of the night to a kind of pain he’s never felt.

Scared as he is that this means the twins are coming, he clutches the blanket and his pillow and tries to wait it out. This ends with him curled up on his side around his pillow at the top of the bed, where Eren wakes up to find him. “Levi?” he asks drowsily.

He rubs his eyes and sits up, finally noticing that his mate is, in fact, sweating and close to tears. Eren jerks into full wakefulness. “Are you okay?”

Levi whimpers. “Maybe,” he mutters.

Eren gets up and picks Levi up off the bed. “C’mon, we’re going to see Hanji.”

“No,” Levi drawls tiredly. “I’m not ready?”

Eren is walking them to Hanji’s lab anyway. “Not ready for what?”

“Being a –“ another contraction hits and he grabs Eren’s arm wincing.

Eren runs after that and bangs on Hanji’s door. “What?!” calls an angry, drowsy Hanji.

“We need you Hanji, come on,” Eren says.

“I still have an hour to sleep, go away!” she says.

“Hanji, if you don’t come out here you’re cleaning up the mess when my kids are born on the floor in the hallway!” Levi shouts in annoyance.

She swings the door open immediately, still tying her robe. “They’re coming?”

“Probably,” Eren says. “He’s in a lot of pain.”

Hanji holds out her arms. “I’ll get him in bed, you go wake up Erwin. I’ll probably need another set of hands.”

Eren tries to pass Levi off but the omega hangs onto his mate. “No,” he mutters tiredly.

Hanji sighs. “Fine, you get him on the bed, I’ll get Moblit to wake up Erwin.”

Eren carries him to the bed and lays him down. Levi refuses to let go of his hand. Hanji follows them in after a moment, dressed in scrub pants and an undershirt. “Alright, how far apart are the contractions?” Hanji asks, pulling her scrub top on and getting gloves.

“I haven’t been counting,” Levi replies draping an arm over his eyes.

Hanji moves his ankles up into the stirrups. “Consider yourself lucky you’re with a doctor who’s actually delivered a male omega’s baby before,” she says. “I remember my first time like it was yesterday, completely terrifying but similar enough to female pregnancy that it wasn’t too much trouble to –“

“Hanji, I’ll listen to all your extended anecdotes later, just make it stop hurting!”

“Still wanna go natural and without drugs?” she asks, checking his dilation.

“Considering that speech you gave me last week about what those drugs do, I’m going to go with yes so you don’t yell at me.”

“Wow, you’re actually almost there,” Hanji says. “This shouldn’t take long at all.”

Levi groans. Eren gives Levi a sympathetic look and runs his fingers through Levi’s sweaty bangs. Levi is kind of dizzy from being so tired so the next hour or so kind of melts into a big smear of pain and Eren trying to calm him down. He isn’t even completely aware or Erwin and Moblit finally coming in.

“Push for me Levi,” Hanji says.

Levi braces himself with Eren’s hand and pushes. “Raugh!” he shouts. “Fucking shit dick!”

He screams through most of the process in an effort to distract himself from how much it hurts. By the time the first one is out, he’s screaming so loud Eren can’t hear it crying over Levi.

Moblit takes Farlan to suck the fluid out of his mouth and clean him off while Hanji gets Isabel out as well.

Levi nearly falls asleep once it’s all over but Hanji hands Isabel to Eren and tries to hand Levi Farlan. He barely sits up enough to take the newborn from her. Levi stares at the baby’s face and his heart melts.


	340. Day 340: Contentedness (Vampire AU)

Words cannot describe how glad both new parents are that the babies can feed from either of them, unlike human babies that can only eat from their mothers or from a bottle. Hanji said the babies could feed from anyone, really, but it was in their best interest that they did it themselves so Isabel and Farlan would more easily recognize the two of them as their parents. Which, when they got a little bigger, would help them find their parents by smell. Eren and Levi have tried to flip-flop who feeds which baby so both of them get used to both of their parents.

And then, one morning, they’re surprised they weren’t woken up by crying babies.

“This is nice,” Levi says, stretching out happily.

Eren wraps his arms around the smaller man. “What’s nice is actually being able to hug you again,” he replies.

Levi smiles and leans up to kiss Eren.

“MMMAAAAAAAA!”

Eren frowns. “And there’s Isabel.”

“That girl,” Levi mutters, sitting up. “How dare she figure out how to say “Ma” and “Da” and “Faw” and _nothing else_.”

Eren laughs. “Even if she’s talking and Farlan isn’t, at least he’s mobile and she isn’t.”

They walk into the twin’s room to find Farlan already out of his crib, laying on top of his oversized teddy bear while Isabel watches him in frustration, rattling the side of her crib as she holds herself standing against it. Levi walks over and picks her up. “Ma!” she says, pointing at Farlan. “Faw!”

“What?” Levi asks. “He got out?”

She nods sharply, frowning and crossing her little arms.

Eren picks Farlan up. “Hey buddy, didn’t I tell you not to climb out of your crib?”

Farlan shrugs, hugging Eren. Isabel looks up at Levi and points to Eren. “Da.”

Levi hands Isabel off to Eren so both babies can hug him. “Jeez, you guys are getting heavy,” Eren says.

The twins both have black hair like him but it has the thick texture of Eren’s. Isabel’s eyes were big like Eren’s but grey like Levi’s and Farlan’s eyes didn’t seem big or small but they were Eren’s color. It all felt a little surreal to Levi.

Eren sat down at leans back so the babies could eat more comfortably, Farlan taking one of his arms and Isabel taking his shoulder. “Want me to take her back?” Levi asks.

Eren shakes his head. “I just have to make sure I eat today instead of waiting.”

Unlike adult vampires that can go days without a meal, the babies still have to eat at least twice a day because they grow so much so fast. Levi smiles and sits beside them. Farlan finishes eating first and crawls over to Levi. He picks the little boy up and Farlan reaches out to hug his mommy. “Good morning,” Levi says with a smile.

Eren glances over and smiles at them as well.


	341. Day 341: Third (Vampire AU)

“Izzy!” Farlan whisper-shouts to his sister. “Mama sayed ta’ stay outside Auntie Hanji’s lab!”

“Don’ wowwy,” she replies with a casual wave of her hand as she toddles toward the stairs.

Farlan follows his sister worriedly. Mama is scary when he gets angry and Farlan knows that he doesn’t like getting in trouble alone so he’d much rather not let Izzy get in trouble by herself. “Izzy, c’mon, our check-ups are soon!”

Isabel’s pigtails flop sassily. “Fawwan, it’s an a-venture, wike Dora and Boots go on. We just gon’ go see why Daddy didn’ come wif us.”

“But Mama sayed –“

“Shh!”

Isabel starts crawling with the stairs since she’s got her Mommy’s height so she’s short for her age group making her legs too short to climb the stairs normally. Farlan climbs a little more normally, at least he’s upright since he’s taller than Isabel, but he’s still slow. At the top of the stairs, Isabel starts sprinting down the hall as fast as her tiny, little legs can carry her.

Farlan wonders how Mama can’t hear her because she’s not being very quiet and usually both Mama and Daddy can hear when Izzy’s walking around. Farlan quietly hopes Mama closed their door if they’re in their room because Izzy can’t reach the handle on her own.

But no, as he gets closer he can see light from the crack in the door. Isabel has stopped outside, though, staring in through the crack without moving. Farlan runs up behind her to see why. Daddy is feeding from Mommy but it doesn’t quite look like normal. It doesn’t look quite like how it does when either Isabel or Farlan eats.

They both have their shirts off and Eren is laying on top of Levi and they’re hugging each other really tightly. Levi says something really quiet that neither toddler can hear as he moves one of his hands up into Eren’s hair. Eren pulls one of Levi’s legs up around his waist and lets go of Levi’s neck. Levi pulls Eren down for a kiss by his hair.

“Ew!” Isabel says.

Both adults jump and roll away from each other, Eren falling right off the bed with a noisy _thump_. “Eren!” Levi says, getting up to help him.

Isabel walks in the room. “Daddy, will you come with us to our check-up now?” she asks.

“I’m a little busy sweetheart,” he says, letting Levi help pull him back off the floor.

“But you done eatin’ now,” she says with a pout.

Eren sits on the bed while Levi walks over to pick up his daughter. “Baby, didn’t I tell you to stay by Hanji’s door?” he asks.

“Uhh,” she looks around cutely.

“I towd her we should stay downstairs,” Farlan says quietly from the doorway.

“Get your little hynies back down there,” Levi says and hands a folded piece of paper to Farlan. “And give that paper to Aunt Hanji, she’s going to watch the two of you for the rest of the night.”

He puts Isabel back down so she pouts as she follows Farlan back downstairs. “Did Mama smell funny to you?” Farlan asks.

When they get back downstairs, Uncle Erwin looks like he’s in a hurry to leave. “Where you go Unkie?” Isabel asks.

“Huh?” the blonde replies. “Oh, I just have to go somewhere. I’ll be home when you get up tomorrow, I promise.”

Hanji opens the door to her lab. “Leaving now, Erwin?” she asks with a chuckle.

His cheeks gets weirdly pink. “See you later.”

He leaves quickly and both kids look up Hanji. “Where he go?” Farlan asks.

“Come on in, guys, we’ll talk about it in here,” she says, taking the paper Levi left with Farlan.

_Thanks for this Hanji. Don’t tell the kids we’re working on a third baby, they’ll get too excited._

_\- Levi_


	342. Day 342: Perfect (Smut Sunday #49) (Vampire AU)

“How did you leave the door open?” Levi asks, kicking his pants off.

“Well, sorry,” Eren replies with a frown, pulling off his own. “You just smell really intense so it’s hard to focus on anything else.”

“Just get on the bed before my knees give out.”

Eren smiles at the flushed expression on Levi’s face, sitting on the edge of the bed. “C’mere babe.”

Levi walks over and straddles Eren, taking the taller man’s face between his hands for a kiss. Eren wraps his arms around Levi and moves him so he’s lying on the bed. Eren kneels over Levi and looks him over with a smile. “I can’t wait for your belly to be out to here again,” he says, gesturing far over Levi’s now flat stomach.

Levi frowns. “I was so fat.”

Eren rolls his eyes, starting to kiss down Levi’s neck and chest. “That was all baby, darling, and it was beautiful. Gave me something extra to hold onto while I was making love to you.”

Levi’s blush deepens. “Just shut up and get on with it, my dick is starting to hurt from being so hard.”

“And you think mine isn’t?” Eren asks, getting closer to Levi’s hips.

“Eren, what’re you doing?” Levi watches Eren closely. Eren smirks as he gets closer to Levi’s erection, breathing hot air against it. Levi arches his back. “Oh God~”

Eren moves his hands down to Levi’s plump asscheeks before sliding them up the backs of Levi’s thighs to push his legs up. “Mmm,” Eren hums lowly. “I can already see how wet you are~”

“Then get inside,” Levi murmurs.

Eren holds Levi’s knees up as he crawls back up his mate. Levi kisses him before Eren buries his face in Levi’s neck to take in his scent. He grinds his cock against Levi’s entrance, making extra slick drip out against the bed and making Levi whine desperately. Eren presses inside slowly. Levi wraps his legs around Eren, trying to drag him in further, his slick and his heat pheromones getting stronger.

Eren groans at how slippery Levi is around him, his head getting cloudy from the strong smell in the room. “Move Eren! Move!”

Eren moves his hands to Levi’s hips and slides in and out as slowly as he can. “Jesus~ so good?”

“I’m Jesus now?” Levi asks breathlessly.

Eren chuckles, still moving. “You might as well be, sure.”

“This is a step down, I was God last time.”

Eren holds Levi’s hips and slides right up against his lover’s prostate. “Will you settle for being my love?”

Levi gasps, back arching at the feeling. “I… suppose,” he breathes, holding onto Eren’s shoulders.

Eren presses in and out faster now, sitting up and anchoring his hands on Levi’s waist to push and pull faster. Levi is nearly incoherent beneath him, drowning in the enhanced sensations his heat provides. Eren leans over moves one of his hands to Levi head to hold it up. “Eat,” he growls.

Levi sinks his teeth into Eren’s neck roughly, digging his fingers into the back of his mate’s shoulders. Eren hisses at the sharp sting of Levi’s teeth in his neck, his hips moving yet faster as the surge of feeling.

The only warning Eren gets that Levi is close is a muffled, gurgling groan from his lover. Eren’s knot begins to swell at the vibration of Levi’s voice moving under his skin. “Fuck, Levi~” he moans as his knot swells completely and he hot cum fills Levi.

Levi himself trembles as cum dribbles out of his own cock, continuing to drink from Eren.

They cling to each other as Levi finishes eating, slower now. Eren plays with Levi’s hair absently. “This time you’ll be awake for the whole pregnancy,” he says quietly. “And we can decorate the nursery together. And the twins will make a great big brother or sister. And he or she will be the most beautiful baby in the whole, wide world and neither of us will be so nervous we can’t remember our whole first week together this time.”

Levi unlatches himself from Eren’s neck, licking his lips and then the wound tenderly. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEREWOLF AU Tomorrow!! :)


	343. Day 343: Unicorn (Werewolf AU)

“Hey Master?”

Levi glances over at Eren from his place at the sink, washing the dishes. “Yeah?”

“What’s this?” Eren walks over and holds up a movie for Levi to see.

Levi smiles. “That was my all-time favorite movie as a kid.”

Eren makes a face. “ _The Last Unicorn_ ,” he reads to himself from the cover. “Aren’t unicorns for girls?”

Levi makes a face. “What did I tell you about saying things like that?”

Eren tucks his hands together behind his back, rocking on his heels. “That everything is for everyone so there’s nothing that’s just for boys or girls.”

“Very good,” Levi says, setting the last dish on the drying rack. “You wanna watch it with me?”

Eren shrugs. “I guess.”

Eren hands the movie to Levi before running over to the couch and unfolding the blankets so they can sit under them. Levi puts the DVD in and picks up the remote before laying on the couch. Eren lays a blanket over Levi before pulling himself up to sit on Levi’s belly. He’s situating a blanket on his own lap while Levi presses play.

Eren giggles when Levi sings along with the music at the beginning. “Quiet kid,” Levi mutters. “I love this song.”

About fifteen minutes in, Eren glances over at Levi. “This is more serious than I thought.”

“Were you expecting something like My Little Pony?” Levi asks.

Eren nods. “I was expecting it to be happy but this is kind of sad.”

They watch on and Eren gets more and more absorbed by the story the longer it goes on. “Ew! That lady is creepy!” he says,

Levi smiles. “She’s a witch, you know, they are traditionally creepy.”

“Is that guy in the blue gonna make friends with the unicorn?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “His name is Schmendrick, and I’m not telling you, just watch.”

Eren is silent until the scene with the Red Bull, where his mouth falls open and he stares. “Oh no!” he exclaims.

“Shh,” Levi says, hugging the child.

He’s quiet again until the scene when they meet King Haggard, during which Eren says, “Ew, he’s creepy looking too.”

Levi laughs.

“This movie didn’t need a yucky love song,” Eren says a while later.

But then, after that, he doesn’t say anything until the movie is completely over.

“What happens next?” Eren asks.

Levi cocks an eyebrow as he gets up to take the movie out. “What do you mean?”

“She said she remembers him but then she left. Does she ever come back to see him again?”

Levi puts the movie back in the case, thinking. “Well,” he says. “I don’t know. I can buy the books if you want and we can read them together to see if they have any more answers.”

Eren perks up. “Really? Will you read them to me?”

Levi smiles. “Sure.”


	344. Day 344: Growing (Werewolf AU)

Sometimes Levi is woken up in the middle of the night by sad whimpers.

Usually because of Eren’s restless tossing and turning, he ends up too far from Levi to curl up with him when he has a nightmare. So Levi always sits up, gently pulls the child back over to his side, and pets his hair and wipes tears off his cheeks until he just sounds like he’s sleeping again.

On nights when he doesn’t get to far away, Levi is woken up by Eren crawling under his shirt in his sleep, not whimpering like on other nights but usually still shaking. Levi usually pulls his shirt up so Eren doesn’t suffocate and holds him until he stops crying and shaking.

This happens so often Levi starts keeping track in a notebook by his bed which nights Eren has nightmares. After a month of keeping track, Levi can’t find a pattern. So, he starts paying closer attention to what happens every day.

Unfortunately, the day he was going to start he got called into work early because they needed him to work a double shift. When Levi tells Eren this, Eren’s expression gives Levi the first tingles of an idea why the nightmares are happening, but he hasn’t quite connected the dots yet.

He gets out of work late because of a fire at an orphanage. If he would’ve left on time they wouldn’t have had enough staff in the pediatric ward for all the kids. When he finally gets to Isabel’s house to pick up Eren, the child is so excited he’s nearly bouncing. “Master! Master!” he shouts excitedly.

Isabel crosses her arms and shakes her head. “This is the happiest I’ve seen him all day,” she tells Levi. “He wouldn’t even share some ice cream with me after lunch.”

“You turned down ice cream?” Levi asks, petting the brunette who has wrapped himself around Levi’s leg.

Eren nods sadly.

“Why?”

“Cause I missed you and it made my belly feel funny.”

Both adults look at each other in confusion but Levi makes Eren thanks Isabel fore watching him all day and they leave. “Are you hungry, kiddo?” Levi asks, looking in the refrigerator.

“Nope, I’m just sleepy,” Eren replies, seating himself on the couch, resting his tail on his lap so he can pet it.

“Well, go get in bed then, I’ll be in as soon as I’m done eating.”

Eren shakes his head. “I wanna wait for you.”

“Okay,” Levi shrugs and heats up a microwave dinner so the only thing his has to clean is his fork.

Eren has turns into a puppy so he can sit on Levi’s lap while he eats. “You’re getting big, kid, I don’t know how much longer you’ll be able to lay on my lap like this,” he says and he means it jokingly but –

Eren turns back into a child, with a very worried look on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Levi asks.

Eren tries to fight a frown but his chin shakes as the corners of his mouth turn down. The boy jumps off Levi’s lap and runs to bed. Levi, confused, throws out the rest of his dinner and leaves his fork in the sink to clean later. He goes to his bedroom and changes clothes quickly before crawling in bed beside the bundle of blankets he knows Eren has wadded himself up in.

“Talk to me,” he says gently. “What’s the matter?”

Eren peeks his head out of the blankets, his ears nearly flat against his head with worry. Levi can see the remnants of tear tracks on his cheeks. “I’m scared,” Eren mutters.

“Of what?” Levi asks, scratching him between his ears.

Eren frowns, sniffling. “I dunno,” he replies quietly.

“Well it must be something important if you’re wasting your precious little tears over it.”

“I’m getting big,” he says.

“Yes, everyone does eventually.”

“But I’m getting big fast,” Eren replies. “I asked big sis Izzy to keep track of my height for me and I’m already a whole head taller than when I met her.”

“That’s okay,” Levi says. “That’s just your wolf blood. Hanji thinks you’ll slow down a lot once you’re adult size.”

“It’s not okay!” Eren says, sitting up, his entire tiny form shaking with tension. “You’re not my dad so once I’m a grown up, I’ll have to leave, won’t I?”

Levi honestly hadn’t thought about it. Some part of him wanted to draw out Eren’s childhood as long as possible but he could see too, in the pile of the clothes that it had only taken a couple months for Eren outgrown and how the two of them seem to breeze through food faster because Eren is eating more. Levi pulls the boy back down and into his arms. “You don’t have to go anywhere,” he says. “You can stay right here with me as long as you want.”

Eren clutches Levi’s shirt and cries. “I don’t wanna lose you too,” he says. “I love you.”

Levi thinks Eren loves him like he loved his parent so he replies, “I love you too.”

Eren bolts up. “Do you mean it?!”

“Of course I do.”

Those words would eventually get Levi in trouble.

But at least Eren’s nightmares stopped.


	345. Day 345: Stealing (Werewolf AU)

Eren has been excited for Christmas since the first time someone told him it was December. A fact that Levi would come to be glad about because he got at least three different lists from the child, making it easy to pick and choose what to get for him.

Lately, Eren’s been a little more than obsessed with the Christmas tree Levi put up for them. It’s small, because their home is small and Levi didn’t want to sacrifice too much space for it, but Eren could care less about that. He loves to sit and watch the lights twinkle when the room is dark, especially when Levi lets him sit on his lap.

Eren always smiles when Levi falls asleep when they’re watching the tree together. He never wastes an opportunity to leave a chaste kiss on the lips of his caretaker since he would be much too embarrassed to do it while Levi is awake. He turns as gently as he can so he can straddle Levi’s lap, and then he rests one hand on the raven’s shoulder and the other on his cheek.

Then he leans in slowly and gently rests his lips over Levi’s. As his eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes barely ghost against the skin of the older man’s face. He always seems to stop breathing for that moment, as if hoping time would stop if he stopped acknowledging it.

Eren’s face is always hot as he leans back so he always makes a point of getting up to do something else after that. He wonders if it’s wrong to kiss someone so much older than him so he clings to the moment that Levi said he loves him too, hoping it wasn’t a lie to keep a child from crying any more.

It’s Christmas Eve now, and he knows as soon as the tree’s down he’ll have to look for different opportunities to steal kisses from Levi, so he’s going to savor what kisses he can now.

He wasn't joking when he put a mistletoe kiss on his Christmas list, he really is hoping Levi gives him one.


	346. Day 346: Gifts (Werewolf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Happy birthday, heichou :3

Eren is up at nearly six in the morning on Christmas Day.

He jumps out of bed excitedly, but hopefully quietly enough not to wake Levi, and goes to the closet to pull out his presents (for both Christmas and birthday) for Levi. It had been with the help of Levi’s friends during the various times each of them babysat Eren and a good chunk of the little werewolf’s allowance that allowed for a sizable pile of gifts he bought and wrapped himself.

He could tell Levi was glad when he told him his parents never entertained the idea of Santa Claus. They always emphasized the importance of giving things to others, promising that the feeling of making other people happy was better than any gift. Eren carried that idea close to him, his mother taught that to him after all.

He gave Levi a pretty big list anyway, but he wouldn’t be overly disappointed for not getting everything on it.

He’s surprised to already see a large pile of gifts beneath the tree. He grins as he sets all of Levi’s gifts out and then runs to get the raven from bed. “Levi!” he shouts, jumping on him.

The older man groans, hugging his blanket. “Five more minutes,” he mutters.

“No!” the small brunette insists. “It’s Christmas! _And_ your birthday, the whole day today should be a big, huge, fun party!”

Levi rolls over and peels his eyes open to look at Eren. “Fine,” he mutters. “But I need coffee before we do gifts.”

Eren jumps up with a grin. “Okay!”

Levi pulls himself out of bed and Eren pulls him to the kitchen by his hand. Levi puts his coffee on while Eren goes to run on a radio station with Christmas music. He carries Levi’s Santa hat over to him. “Will you wear it for presents?” Eren asks hopefully.

Levi frowns at the red and white hat. “I suppose,” he says, putting it on.

When his coffee is finally done, he sits on the floor in front of the tree with Eren. “Alright,” he says. “Do you wanna go first?”

Eren shakes his head. “No, I wanna give you yours first.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow, confused at the thought of a child more excited to give than receive presents. “Alright, gimme them then.”

Eren hands over his first gift to Levi. Levi smiles at the sloppy wrapping job but tears it open. Immediately the smile falters. “What is it?” he asks.

“A music box!” Eren says excitedly. “Big brother Erwin took me to find it.” He takes the gift from Levi and takes the music box from the box it’s in, winding it up. “Open it.”

Skeptically, Levi lifts the lid on the wooden box. It’s beautiful, to be honest, with flowers carved into it. A little feminine, but he can’t break the kid’s heart by telling him how strange it seems. It takes him a moment to recognize the song, but once he does he grins. He only played it for Eren once, but that was definitely a music box version of his all-time favorite song playing. “Oh my goodness,” he says with a chuckle. “Where did you find this?”

“A store with lots of old stuff, I forget what Erwin called it.”

Levi closes the box so the music stops clashing with the music playing from the radio, setting it down carefully. Eren hands him his next gift. “Big sis Hanji laughed at me when I picked this one.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow, feeling how squishy the gift was under the paper. “Oh yeah?”

Eren nods. “I didn’t think it was that funny.”

Levi laughs as soon as he has the paper off. “Okay, I see why.”

“Why?” Eren asks, making a face. “I don’t get it.”

It Levi’s hands is an apron. It’s red with little white hearts and lace decorating it. Levi scratches Eren between his ears. “Don’t worry about it, I love it.” Eren smiles, his ears perking up. “Alright, why don’t you open one of yours now?”

Levi hands over a box. Eren tears off the paper and smiles when he finds a headband with a little, plastic sprig of mistletoe as a little bopper on top. Excitement immediately courses through Eren, butterflies filling his stomach at the thought that this means Levi will kiss him. He puts the headband on immediately and leans toward Levi.

“Close your eyes,” Levi says.

Eren does, puckering his lips.

Levi kisses his forehead.

Eren wants to be disappointed that that’s all, but really he’s just glad Levi kissed him at all. They go through the rest of their gifts together, Levi’s coffee cold and forgotten on the coffee table. By the time they’re done, the two of them sit and watch the tree while trying to decide what to do for breakfast.

On impulse, Eren moves his headband onto Levi’s head instead of his own.

And for the first time, he steals Levi’s kiss while he’s awake


	347. Day 347: Thinking (Werewolf AU)

Levi doesn’t know what to do about Eren kissing him.

It’s clear that Eren doesn’t think of him as his father, he’s said so more than once. But Levi doesn’t really know how he thinks of Eren. He honestly doesn’t even want to think about it because of how young the brunette is. Granted, from the looks of it werewolves mature quickly mentally as well as physically given that Eren can think of him that way at all, but it wasn’t so long ago that he was wiping tears out of that kid’s eyes because one of the kids at the playground wouldn’t let him play on the swings.

Eren’s taking a nap now, because it’s been a longer day than usual and once Levi’s friends all left it finally got quiet enough that the two of them could actually rest. Levi sighs, picking up one of the cookies Erwin brought over. He munches it slowly, trying to think.

He really needs to look into moving, it’s bordering on inappropriate for the two of them to share a bed anymore. The least he can do it rearrange his bedroom to fit two beds.

He is going to miss sharing his bed though…

Gah! No! He can’t start thinking like that. He sighs and brings out a blanket to cover Eren up. All their gifts are still gathered around the tree, nothing new really has a place yet. Levi goes over and picks up the music box Eren got him. He thinks Erwin must’ve pitched in so Eren could buy it because he knows he doesn’t give Eren an allowance quite this big.

He smiles. Eren actually remembered how Levi’s favorite goes. The brat is just full of surprises.

He sits on the couch beside where Eren’s sleeping and turns on the TV. He supposes today shouldn’t be the day to figure all this out. A kiss is just a kiss, right? Eren’s just enthusiastic, right?

Levi ends up falling asleep as well, slotting himself between Eren and the back of the couch. The two of them rest of a tangle of blankets and limbs as they sleep through dinner and another showing of _A Christmas Story_.


	348. Day 348: Too Soon (Werewolf AU)

In what feels like happens overnight (but was really spread out over a long year of Eren growing in and out of so many clothes), Eren finally gets taller than Levi.

Levi tries not to think about it, unwilling to admit how much Eren is growing.

And then, one day, Eren comes out for dinner without his wolf ears. He’s grinning and so excited that he can finally look like a normal human but Levi needs to sit down and stare at him. He had to breathe and try to get it through his head.

Eren is _definitely_ not a kid anymore.

He’s big now with wide shoulders and long legs and Levi is ashamed to admit he’s glad Eren’s eyes are still big too. He’s even more ashamed to admit he’s almost given up on the idea of buying them separate beds because he really likes the idea of waking up with a man in his bed.

Goddamnit, he thinks, he _has_ to stop thinking like that.

But then Eren comes over and hugs him and oh god those muscles feel so go through their shirts. Levi pushes him back and gets up, leaving Eren confused a slightly hurt. “What’s the matter?” Eren asks.

Levi runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “I need to go for a walk,” he mutters, walking out of the room to look for his shoes.

“Did I do something wrong?” Eren asks.

Levi shakes his head. “Not on purpose, no.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows. “Is this about how I look now?”

Levi looks over at Eren and bites his lip. “Yes and no.”

“Umm…”

Levi sighs and sits on the couch. “I just need time to adjust to this, alright? I’m not making you go anywhere, I just need to get used to you not being a kid.”

“Why though?” Eren asks quietly. “I’m still Eren.”

Levi shakes his head. “What’s happening right now is all my fault, not yours, I promise.”

Eren walks over slowly to sit beside Levi on the couch. “Are you worried I’m going to hit on you or something? I know when I was… smaller I tried to kiss you sometimes but I’m done trying to make you love me if you don’t want to.”

“That’s just the problem, Eren,” Levi replies quietly.

“What?”

Levi looks up at him. “I still love you as I did before, when you were a child I had to take care of. But now I’m looking at you like this and I _want_ you but I can’t be so irresponsible to take advantage of that. I don’t want to hurt you and then leave you with nowhere to go.”

Eren watches Levi closely. “You won’t hurt me.”

“How do you know that?”

Eren shrugs. “I’ve known that since you let me stay that first night. Then I knew it would stay true because you took care of me and didn’t let me get crushed by the snow that fell of the shed when we were playing that day. I know you care about me so even if I do get hurt I know it won’t have been on purpose.”

Levi looks at Eren again. “Just give me a little time to think, okay?”

Eren gets up to hurry and eat his dinner before it gets too cold.


	349. Day 349: Please (Smut Sunday #50) (Werewolf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, there's only two Sundays left -.-

The sexual tension absolutely refuses to dissipate.

Mostly exacerbated by Eren who doesn’t seem to know how loud he actually is when he masturbates (though that could also be intentional, Levi isn’t sure). He always does it in the shower and it’s always after he’s spent some sort of extended time around Levi.

Over time it becomes so frequent Levi starts to worry about what his next water bill is going to look like. He’s thinking about that, hoping Eren doesn’t run right for shower, when he comes home from home one night.

Only he walks in to a dark house. He’s reminded of when he lived alone for a moment, but then he sees the light flickering beneath his closed bedroom door. He takes off his shoes at the door and walks over to his bedroom. Something is telling him something’s going to change when he walks through that door so he holds the handle nervously for a moment.

When he finally pushes the door open, he’s greeted with the sight of Eren. He’s lying in the center of the bed with his arms laying uselessly on either side of him, completely naked. Levi notices Eren’s erection twitch when the brunette finally notices he walked in. “Levi,” Eren breathes, smiling.

“Eren, what are you doing?” he asks.

He leans up on his elbows, almost like he’s being careful not to move his body below his waist. “I know I said I wouldn’t hit on your or anything but for goodness sake, Levi, the tension between us feels like a brick wall.”

“Eren, I –“

“Just hear me out,” he interrupts. He looks so nervous Levi has to let him continue. “I don’t care of you don’t return my feelings or not, I just think both of us need this right now. I know you’ve heard me getting off and I’ve definitely heard you doing it –“ Levi’s cheeks tint pink, Eren’s not the only noisy one after all. “ – so if we can do this together I think both of us will be able to cool off a little bit.”

Levi sits on the side of the bed, beside Eren. “Look, Eren,” he mutters. “I’m honestly still not sure if I return your feelings or not. Are you sure you’re really okay with that?”

Eren nods sharply. “Please, Levi?”

Levi strips out of his scrubs and crawls over Eren. The young man beneath him is definitely not the child he used to know. Having finally internalized that, Levi kisses Eren for the first time. The warm moan that rumbles from the younger man throat rolls heat through Levi’s body like a wave. He was already half hard when he climbed over Eren but he can feel himself getting harder.

Eren is hesitant to touch Levi, but once he finally does, that makes the raven hot too. Levi pulls back from Eren. “How’re we gonna do this?”

Eren’s face gets hot. “Well,” he says shifting his legs apart. “I was thinking we could do it like this.”

Levi has to bite his lip when he see the dark red base of a butt plug settled between Eren’s asscheeks. “Where did you even get one of those?”

“You still give me an allowance and I know where a toy store is near here.”

Levi pecks Eren’s lips before moving down. “You’re gonna show me where it is on my next day off.”

Eren nods. “Yes, sir.”

“No “sir”, please? We’re having sex, not training for war.”

Eren smiles, chuckling. Levi leans down and slides his tongue over Eren’s nipple to wet it. He blows on it gently making Eren drops his mouth open and shiver. “Good?” Levi asks, watching the tiny bud go erect.

“What was that?”

Levi shrugs, doing it to the other one. He uses his hands to slowly map out Eren’s torso, one of his fingers momentarily dipping into Eren’s bellybutton just to hear the younger man squeak. “Levi?” Eren asks, his breathing slightly labored as Levi bites one of his hips.

“Yes?” he replies, running his hands down Eren’s thighs.

“Can I… can I touch you too? I feel like you’re doing all the work.”

“Please.”

Levi rolls onto his back so Eren do as he pleases. Which mostly ends up with him just copying Levi. He runs his hands over Levi’s chest the way Levi had done to him but when he gets to Levi’s hips, he sits back up and reaches for his own side of the bed. He pulls out a familiar looking bottle from under his pillow. “You bought lube too?” Levi asks.

“Duh,” Eren replies, coating his palm with it.

He takes Levi’s leaking erection into his hand and jerks his slowly, making sure he’s coated in lube thoroughly. He sits up and uses his clean hand to pull his butt plug out, moaning at the way the thickness of the base stretches him again on the way out. Levi trails his fingers up and down Eren’s thighs as the younger man positions himself. Eren stares at Levi’s face as he starts letting the elder’s cock inside. “Ngh~” he moans as the head fully enters him.

Levi reaches to jerk Eren’s erection slowly, trying to keep his mind off how it feels to have a real dick inside him. Eren sinks further onto Levi, panting with a red face, making Levi nervous. “We can stop if –“

“No,” Eren insists. “I wanna do this.”

Levi pulls Eren down by his arm for another kiss, trying to come up with better ways to calm him down, if only so he’ll stop unintentionally clenching down on Levi’s cock. After a minute or two, Eren’s breathing calms down and he rolls his hips, making both of them moan.

He sits up, leaning on his calves so he can properly pull up and thrust back down. Now that he’s moving if feels much better so he goes faster, Levi jerking his to his pace.

Levi watches closely as Eren’s moves between thrusting down on his and up into his hand. “God Eren,” he mutters. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eren doesn’t realize he’s getting close under he’s teetering over the edge. With a well-timed thrust from Levi directly into his prostate, Eren cums across Levi’s chest, panting, shaking, and squeezing down on Levi’s cock.

Levi nearly cums as well but has the presence of mind of pull out and jerk himself to completion instead of making Eren cleaning his mess out of himself later. His own cum mostly lands on Eren’s ass since the brunette could rolls completely off his partner.

They lay in sticky silence for a few minutes, taking in what just happened.

“Hey Eren?” Levi asks eventually.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna share a shower with me?”

Eren tilts his head to look up at Levi. “Sure.”


	350. Day 350: What Matters (Werewolf AU)

Honestly, when both of them went to bed night (after hunting down a clean set of sheets because Levi had _just_ changed them so the other set hadn’t even gotten cleaned yet), Levi was a little scared of what would happen in the morning.

Would Eren realize how shitty Levi actually was and leave? Would he start pushing for a relationship and start expecting him to do things like this all the time? He isn’t sure which is worse but he knows what actually happens in the morning wasn’t quite what he expected.

He wakes up to Eren laying much closer than usual but not really invading Levi’s personal space. His big blue-green eyes are set on Levi and his expression seems content but the rest of him looks a little tense, like he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. “What do we do?” he asks quietly.

Levi shrugs and, in what appears to be a moment of clarity, says, “Live.”

Eren’s expression shifts to one of confusion. “That’s stupid.”

Levi smirks, making the first move to break the barrier of personal space. He buries his face in Eren’s neck and wraps his arms around him. “Just go back to sleep for a while,” he says. “We’ll figure everything out as it comes to us.”

Eren is hesitant, but eventually wraps his arms around Levi too, burying his face in his hair. Somehow Levi feels a little better knowing that Eren is worried too and neither of them have many expectations about what’s going to happen next.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

“You smell nice.”

Eren’s arms tighten around him a bit in what he assumes is embarrassment, “Thank you.”

Levi closes his eyes, settling in against Eren. He doesn’t know what they are and, for the moment, he doesn’t even really care. He warm and comfortable and right now that’s all that matters.


	351. Day 351: Accepting (Werewolf AU)

Nothing changed much. Well, the two of them kissed now and had sex occasionally, but for the most part their lives were exactly the same.

And then, one night, Levi came home to find Eren wasn’t there. There was a cold, only half-eaten bowl of soup on the table and the TV was still on but Eren was nowhere to be found. The first thing Levi did was look for a note. Maybe he would be right back.

He is not right back. It’s nearly midnight and there’s still no sight of him.

He tries calling his friends, hoping they’re still awake enough to answer. Isabel and Erwin are the only ones who answer but they haven’t seen him either. And he can’t file a missing person’s report until it’s been twenty-four hours.

Tired and worried, he sets himself up on the couch with the TV on, unsure if he’d actually fall asleep if he tried to get in bed. He has to fall asleep at some point, though, because he wakes up to the sound of the front door pushing open. “Eren?” he asks, sitting straight up and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Shh,” Eren replies, walking in slowly.

Confused, Levi turns a lamp on for more light and almost starts to panic when he sees blood on Eren’s clothes. But then a notices a bundle in his arms. “What’s that?” he asks.

“Take her,” Eren replies. “I wanna get this blood off me before I sit down.”

“Her?” Levi asks but is forced to take the bundle of blankets when Eren holds it out to him.

As Eren walks to the bedroom, Levi looks down to see what is, in fact, a little girl’s face framed by the blankets. She has a big purple bruise blossoming beside her left eye and her bottom lip is split. Little wolf ears as black as the rest of her hair peek out from the crown of her head. Levi looks up when Eren walks back in. “Who is this?” he asks.

“That’s Mikasa,” Eren replies, sitting down. Levi can see a large scratch on his cheek now and bruises on his hands. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I found another clan of my kind living nearby. My uncle is the pack leader so I’ve been going to visit when you’re working. And, um, they were attacked tonight like mine was before I came here. We can look for someone else to take her once that bruise clears up but…”

“But what?”

Eren takes Mikasa back so he can hold her instead. “It was a long fight, Levi. She saw a lot of people die today. Including both of her parents,” he says quietly, absently finger-combing her hair. “She strong though. After she knew what was going on she wanted to fight with us. She killed both the men who killed her parents on her own.”

“So you’re saying a normal family might not be able to handle her?”

Eren nods. “My uncle might take her but I don’t know if he’ll be able to properly take care of her after this, he lost a lot of friends today.”

Levi sighs. “We’ll keep her then.”

Eren looks at him. “For real?”

Levi shrugs. “What’s one more brat to take care of?”

Eren smiles slightly but Levi can tell there’s something broken behind it. He saw death today too. Looked it right in the face and fought to bring this girl home. Yes, he certainly isn’t a child anymore.

…

When Mikasa finally wakes up, she clings to Eren and won’t go anywhere near Levi. “She doesn’t talk much,” Eren tells him. “She never has.”

“Fine by me,” Levi replies. “I prefer quiet people.”

He finds that even though the little girl doesn’t speak and won’t go near him, she likes to stare at Levi. He doesn’t like how red her eye is beside that big bruise, or how puffy it’s making that part of her face. He can’t imagine the type of person who would even try to punch a child in the face. He put some ice in a sandwich bag and wraps it in a towel. “Here,” he says, holding it out to her. “This will help your eye.”

Well, the swelling at least, the bruise will probably be there for a while.

She shakes her head, holding onto Eren’s shirt. Eren takes the ice instead. “Please, ‘Kasa?”

She looks up at him and takes it hesitantly, gingerly pressing it against her face. She holds it there, leaning closer into Eren’s side. Levi nods at her and sits down, on the far side of the other couch. She’s still staring at him when he looks back up at her. He stares back this time. “Thank you,” she says quietly, her voice almost as tiny as she is but genuine.

Levi nods at her again and she turns to watch TV instead. He hopes that that’s her little way of accepting him.


	352. Day 352: Big Brother (Werewolf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, as we reach the end of this rotation around the sun, so too do we reach the end of the werewolf universe.  
> Happy New Year, everyone! :)

Levi wasn’t sure what to expect from Mikasa when Eren started planning to have their friends over for New Year’s. She seemed okay when Eren was telling her about how many people were coming, even if she’s taken to carrying around the red teddy bear Eren gave her much more often since the planning started.

Levi sat with her on the couch while everyone started coming in since Eren was busy cooking. “Happy New Year, everyone!” Hanji shouts as she walks inside.

Mikasa flinches and pulls Levi’s short to try hiding behind. He pets between her ears gently. “That’s Hanji,” he says. “Sorry she’s so loud, she’s usually very nice.”

Hanji grins and kneels in front of Mikasa. “Nice to meet you,” she says, holding out her hand.

Mikasa looks up at Levi for guidance. Levi looks at Hanji. “She needs to warm up to you a bit before she’ll touch you, four eyes.”

Hanji is still smiling as she gets back up, holding up a short bottle. “I brought sparkling cider so she can toast with us later like you asked,” she says.

“Thanks Hanji, I think Petra would rather toast with that too since she’s been trying to get pregnant.”

Hanji smacks her forehead. “I didn’t even think about that, nice catch Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, waving his hand noncommittally. “Go take that bottle to the kitchen before you drop it.”

She salutes and takes the bottle to Eren in the kitchen. Levi looks down at Mikasa. “We’re gonna play card games later, will you play with us?”

“Go fish?” she asks.

“If you ask nicely we might consider it.”

She gives him a small smile. “Please?”

He nods, petting her between the ears. “Just gotta wait for Erwin to get here, okay?”

She moves to she can sit on his lap instead when Petra comes back from taking her phonecall. “He still at work?”

She makes a face. “Yeah, they won’t let any of them off duty until after midnight.”

“Damn,” Levi says.

Petra shakes her head, sitting beside Levi. “Such is the life of the wife of a cop, I guess. They do need people out watching for drunks. Better it be Auruo and the guys than the older members or ones who’re out with their kids right now.”

Erwin comes in then. “Sorry I’m late,” he says.

Mikasa hides behind Levi again. “Mikasa, this is Erwin,” Levi says.

“Big,” she replies.

Levi laughs. “Just say hi,” he says.

She shakes her head. Eren walks out from the kitchen. “Erwin’s here? C’mon then, let’s play some cards.”

Isabel, Farlan, and Hanji are already seated at the table, munching on snacks. Petra and Erwin go in as well while Levi gets up. Mikasa grabs his shirt. He looks down at her, then kneels when he sees how nervous she looks. “It’s okay,” he tells her quietly. “You can sit with me or Eren. If it get overwhelming you can just go sit in your room, okay?”

She nods and picks up her teddy off the couch, holding Levi’s hand as they walk to the kitchen. She sits with Eren, of course, her “big brother” spoils her so much Levi’s not surprised she prefers him, but when she’s starts getting tired it’s Levi she gets to help her turn on her TV when she goes to sit in her room for a while.

She gets in her bed while she waits for _Balto_ to start. “Want me to wake you up before midnight?” Levi asks.

She nods silently.

“Okay. Sleep well, kid.”

“I love you, Levi,” she says quietly, hugging her teddy.

Levi hopes she doesn’t mean it the way Eren did way back when, but something in his gut tells him she thinks of him like a big brother the same way she does Eren. “Love you, too,” he says and closes her door, going back to the party.


	353. Day 353: Mild Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a nice New Year's Eve! (I myself had my very first glass of wine last night)

Eren wakes up less hungover than he expected but goddamn is this headache annoying.

Levi is still sleeping like a rock, curled up against Eren’s side. Eren wants to stay is bed but he’s almost positive the headache will just get worse if he doesn’t get a Motrin and a couple glasses of water soon. He wanders down to the kitchen absently. He freezes when he sees Petra sitting on the couch, doing her nails. “What’re you doing home already?” he asks.

The seventeen year old glances up at him momentarily but looks back down at her nails. “I got home around eleven-thirty or twelve.”

“Last night? Wasn’t that the point of going to your friend’s house, to be with them when the New Year happened?”

Petra looks back up at him, smiling knowingly. “Papa, it’s three-thirty in the afternoon right now.”

Eren’s eyes go wide as he glances around for a clock. Sure enough, it is, in fact, just after three-thirty in the afternoon. He covers his face with his hands. “Where’s the painkillers? I need to get rid of this headache so I can handle waking your dad up.”

Petra laughs and shakes the bottle she left on the coffee table. “Right here, you just need to get something to drink with it.”

Eren walks over to take the prescribed dosage. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

She grins. “Aren’t you and Dad too old to be up partying so late?”

Eren shrugs. “You’re never too old when you have friends like Hanji who break out the drinking games _after_ you’ve already toasted at midnight. Now that I think of it I don’t remember how we got home, I hope someone had the presence of mind to call us a cab.”

“Dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway so probably.”

Eren shakes his head. “We’ll pick it up tomorrow, I’m taking pills up to your Dad and laying round for the rest of the day.”

Petra giggles. “That’s what New Year’s Day is all about.”

Eren gets a fresh glass of water for Levi and heads back upstairs. Levi is awake now but he’s glaring at the ceiling like it just insulted his mother. “You want some headache medicine?” Eren asks, sitting beside him.

Levi rolls over and wraps his arms around Eren, burying his face in Eren’s hip. “My New Year’s Resolution is to convince Hanji to stop forcing us to play drinking games.”

“Is that a no to the medicine?”

“Just let me hug for another minute, I’m cold.”

Eren smiles and sits the glass and the bottle of pills on his nightstand, readjusting to he’s laying down too. Levi curls back up beside him. “Did me getting up wake you up?”

Levi nods.

“Sorry.”

“No big deal.”

“Do you know what time it is?”

Levi shrugs.

“Almost four o’clock.”

Levi bolts straight up in bed. “We slept that long? Good God.”

Eren chuckles. “Want your pills now?”

Levi looks down at him. “Yes please.”


	354. Day 354: Spring Cleaning

Eren moans, waking up slowly to the feeling of kisses being trailed down his neck.

Levi chuckles. “Awake now?”

“I _guess_ ,” Eren replies, moving of his hands up to card into Levi’s hair.

Levi slides his own hands up Eren’s shirt. “Good,” he says, laying a kiss on Eren’s lips. Suddenly he rolls off his husband and stands, stretching. “Because today is spring cleaning.”

Eren gives him a dirty look before pulling his blanket over his head and rolling.

Levi pulls the blanket off him in one, swift movement. “C’mon,” he says. “I’ll give you a nice reward if you do really well.”

Eren glares at him. “What kind of reward?”

“You’ll just have to find out, babe.”

Eren makes grabby hands at Levi. “Can we please just cuddle and be warm for five more minutes?”

“Uh uh, we’re already behind schedule because we haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Eren tugs on Levi’s arm, pulling him back on the bed. “Just five minutes.”

Levi sighs and curls up around Eren. “If we don’t finish today you’re getting a punishment instead of a reward.”

“That’s fine,” Eren says drowsily, ready to fall back to sleep.

“Daddy! Papa!”

Eren groans. “No!”

Levi laughs. “What is it Hazelnut?”

Eren listens as she runs from her room and practically breaks down their door as she bursts inside and jumps up onto their bed. The five year old worms between her parents. “I heard a scary noise.”

“It’s daytime sweetheart,” Eren says. “There’s nothing scary in the daytime.”

“But I heard it!” she insists.

Levi gets up. “I’ll go see what it is.”

“Be careful Daddy!”

Petra and Eren watch as Levi walks out of the bedroom before turning to grin at how well their plan worked. Immediately they curl up together and get comfortable under the blanket to go back to sleep. They high-five quickly before closing their eyes.

Levi looks around for ten minutes before he decides Petra definitely didn’t hear anything.

He walks back to the bedroom only to find both of them have gone back to sleep together. He sighs, scratching his scalp. It’s much easier to wake them up separately.

He crawls back into bed and wraps his arms around the two of them. He has off again tomorrow. Spring cleaning can wait until then.


	355. Day 355: Middle of the Night

Levi wakes up with a gasp around four in the morning. He can feel the residual tickles of fear lapping at his veins and coursing through him. The darkness of the room is oppressive and he feels like the monsters from his nightmare are going to burst from it and attack him.

He can feel himself starting to have a panic attack when – Eren makes a noise in his sleep and rolls over, curling up against Levi – it stops.

He takes a few deep breaths and rolls toward Eren, holding onto him in an effort to calm himself down. He doesn’t have nightmares often but when he does it’s usually hard to sleep for the rest of the night, if he can get back to sleep at all.

“Levi…” Eren groans drowsily.

Levi backs off a little. “Go back to sleep.”

Eren squints around the sleep in his eyes. “Why’re you awake so early?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Eren wraps an arm around Levi and nuzzles his neck. “It was a nightmare then, huh? Tell me about it.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You’re very presumptuous.”

“Nightmares are the only reason you wake up in the middle of the night.”

Levi sighs. “It’s no big deal.”

“So what happened?”

“I was in this place where they keep people who you would find in slasher movies. There were a few of them but the one I remember had Beetlejuice hair and knives and they told us he broke his own legs because he was crazy. Apparently they were all making plans to get out once they were free we found out he’s legs weren’t actually broken. They went on a killing spree and made me be one of them and they made me kill a kid with a bag of brown sugar.”

“A bag of brown sugar.”

“I had to crush its head with it.”

“Ouch.”

Levi sighs and curls up around Eren.

“Are you okay?”

Levi shrugs. “It just really creeped me out.”

Eren hums quietly, rubbing Levi’s back. “You’re awake now,” he says. “They can’t do anything to you now.”

Levi yawns, unable to fight his eyes sliding shut. “Thank you.”

Eren kisses Levi’s forehead. “Night.”


	356. Day 356: Face (Smut Sunday #51)

Levi sits on the edge of the bed with a domineering look on his face, glowering down at Eren. Eren kneels between his legs, licking up the insides of Levi’s thighs and avoiding his erection. “Fucking suck me off,” Levi growls.

Eren smirks up at him cockily. “I dunno~”

Levi grabs his hair and pulls him toward it. “No, how about now?”

Eren’s mouth falls open at the feeling of his hair being pulled so Levi pushes himself inside. When he lets go of Eren’s hair, the brunette moans and starts bobbing his head.

“Fuck, Eren~” Levi moans, arching his back slightly.

Eren holds onto Levi’s thighs, going at Levi’s cock with enthusiasm; sucking hard and moving on and off quickly. He pulls off completely and jerks Levi slowly. “Know what I want baby?”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “A dance with the sugar plum fairy?”

Eren chuckles. “No~”

“The biggest dildo either of us can find up your ass?”

Eren shifts on his knees, squeezing down on the object inside him. “I think I’ve already got that.”

Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s hair. “My load on your face then?”

Eren bites his lip and nods slowly, snaking a hand down to jerk himself in time with his hand on Levi. “Please?”

Levi rolls his hips in Eren’s hand. “Open your mouth,” Levi says.

Eren licks his lips before dropping his mouth open and laying his tongue out like a lewd target. Levi moans low in his throat, watching Eren’s face closely. Watching for the moment he can see his lover getting close to coming. He swats Eren’s hand away so he can stand and jerk himself. Eren looks up at Levi, panting like a dog waiting for his treat.

He growls as he finally gets go, the white sticky fluid hitting Eren’s face like cake better when the mixer’s set too high. He moans at the sight of _his_ semen painting his lover; Eren’s tongue, one of Eren’s closed eyes. Eren whines high as his own orgasm hits, his cum landing on the floor and Levi’s feet.

Levi kneels and kisses Eren hard on the mouth. Eren moans into it, holding onto Levi’s shoulder for balance. “God, I love you,” Levi says.

Eren smiles, wiping some of the jizz off his face with his fingers and eating it. “Thank you for drinking all that pineapple juice, it really did make your cum sweeter.”

Levi helps Eren off the floor. “Well enjoy it cause I’m not doing this all the time.”

Eren giggles and kisses Levi’s cheek.


	357. Day 357: Guardians

“I hate you,” Levi mutters, picking up the popcorn bowl from where Eren left it on the table.

“Why?” Eren asks with a grin as he turns on the DVD player.

“Because you love torturing me for some reason,” Levi replies, picking up the case for the movie Eren’s putting on.

When Levi suggested they watch a movie, a horror movie like _Quarantine_ wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Eren chuckles. “C’mon, it won’t be that bad.”

Levi makes a face. “You know I hate scary things once it starts getting dark out.”

Eren sighs. “Would you like to wait to watch this until you have a day off then?”

“Preferably, yes.”

“Okay,” Eren takes the case from Levi to put the movie back inside. “What do you want to watch then?”

Levi munches on a handful of popcorn while he thinks. “You just got me _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , right?”

Eren eyes go wide with excitement. “I forgot about that! Where’d you put it?”

“By the TV.”

Eren excitedly puts the movie in, in the Playstation this time since it’s Blu-Ray, not a DVD, and sits with Levi, taking the popcorn bowl so he can hold it instead. He presses play and Levi scooches over to curl up beside him.

Within the first fifteen minutes, Levi has say up again with a horrified look on his face. “What the fuck?”

Eren chuckles at him. “What?”

Levi slaps his shoulder. “You didn’t tell me this movie’s sad!”

“Ow!” Levi pouts, crossing his arms as Eren rubs his shoulder. “Only this part is!”

Levi still frowns for a while until the movie really gets rolling. Another twenty minutes later he starts munching on popcorn and curls up with Eren again. He even starts laughing when jokes come up.

Eren leans his head on Levi’s. “Knew you’d like it,” he says, toward the end of the movie.

“Shut up,” Levi replies, tossing some more popcorn in his mouth.


	358. Day 358: Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to First Night

Levi crosses his arms, following Hanji and Erwin with quiet annoyance.

“Oh c’mon Levi,” Erwin says. “It’s been forever since the last time you’ve come out with us.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow and shoots him a look. “Don’t you think they’re might be a good reason it’s been so long?”

“Cause the last time you went out you brought someone home and don’t remember who it was or anything else that happened because they left before you woke up,” Hanji recites. “We know that that scared you but it’s scaring us that all you do is work and hide in your apartment.”

Levi sighs. “Couldn’t you have taken me out to dinner or something then? All I do at clubs is drink.”

“So dance with me then,” Hanji says with a grin.

“Or you could socialize,” Erwin adds.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Because _I’m_ good at socializing.”

“At least try to have fun, Levi,” Erwin says with a hopeful smile at his short friend.

Levi uncrosses his arms when he sees Mike up ahead. They all go inside and Levi is immediately taken over by the noise inside. “I need a drink,” he mutters.

Erwin and Mike both disappear while Hanji and Levi go to buy themselves drinks. Hanji orders for both of them, getting herself something fruity and, at Levi’s request, ordering him something strong. He downs his whole glass by the time Hanji’s only had one dip of her own drink. “You alright?” she asks, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I think I need to be drunk to enjoy being a place like this,” he replies, waiting for a refill.

Hanji finishes her first drink while Levi finishes his second. She drags him off to dance with her.

For three songs, Hanji drags Levi around excitedly making him dance with her. When they find Erwin and Mike again, Levi slips away to buy another drink. As he tries to make his way through the crowd, he sees a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head completely to see an adorable brunette dancing by himself in the crowd.

 _Eren_.

But no, it couldn’t be. Eren’s just a kid, what would he be doing this much older in a place like this? Is it possible he could be old enough to be here now? How many years has it been since he’s seen that brat?

He finds himself walking over before he can stop himself, dancing with his young man before he can even find words to speak. Those huge, blue-green eyes catch Levi’s and something like recognition is shared between them but Levi tries to shove that feeling away. There’s no way this could be Eren.

Still though, he can’t fight the words that spill out of his mouth.

“Do you wanna go home with me?”


	359. Day 359: Ten Years

Eight year old Eren sits on his front porch watching Levi and his family go back and forth from the house to the moving truck. Carla keeps an eye on him, unsure if her son would try to stow away in the truck to make sure he wouldn’t have to be separated from Levi.

Levi glances over at the brunet every so often, guilt tugging at his chest. Eren’s getting older now, Grisha is going to stop entertaining his affinity for dancing when he’s excited and baking for fun eventually. He has so few friends as it is, he’s not going to have anyone accept those things about him soon.

He can’t do anything about it though, his mom has wanted to move almost since they got here five years ago. Frankly, his stomach is turning a little more at the fact that he isn’t going to get to finish high school with Erwin and Hanji.

Two states away. He has to move two states away. He and Erwin are already making plans to look at the same colleges so he has an excuse to get away from his parents. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t angry with them for moving them all again for no reason. It’s not as if one of his parents is getting uprooted for work, his mom’s just bored and way more optimistic about moving than anyone else in their family.

Hanji says she’s going to put together a plan for her, Levi, and Erwin to go backpacking in Europe in a few years but that’s a few years longer than he wants to wait to see his best friends again.

He glances at Eren again. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss that brat.

Levi’s dad closes the truck. “C’mon Lee, it’s time to go,” his mom says with a grin.

Eren’s face screws up sadly and he stands up on the porch. Levi watches him, waiting for him to run over. He told the kid he was leaving but they never said their goodbyes. Eren jumps off the porch, ready to run over but –

“Eren.” Grisha towers over the eight year old. “Come inside, it’s time for dinner.”

When Eren glances back over, Levi’s dad is pulling away from the house in the moving truck and Levi’s mom is ready to pull out of the driveway in the car. It’s too late.

He frowns hard and raises both of his hands. One to rub his eye before a tear spills out and the other to wave goodbye.

Levi considers getting out of the car but he grounds himself to the passenger’s seat. His mom is ready to go and Petra’s in the backseat. How will it look if he runs right now? He just wants Eren to stop crying.

He waves back, frowning as well.

It’s ten years before they see each other again.


	360. Day 360: Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, there's only five days left T.T

“Why, where are we going?” Eren asks.

Levi chuckles and the deep sound through the phone makes Eren smile. _“It’s a surprise, just make sure both of you are dressed when I get home.”_

Eren sighs dramatically. “Yes, sir.”

_“See you later, Eren.”_

“Bye, Levi.”

Eren hangs up and goes to find Petra. She’s sitting at the coffee table playing with her Barbie dolls. She made Ken a stay-at-home-dad (like her Papa) for Kelly and Skipper while Barbie, Teresa, and their black friend (Eren can’t remember her name right now) go have adventures with really cool jobs. Right now it appears they’re all running for president against each other. “Petra,” Eren says.

“Hm?” she asks, busy changing Barbie’s shoes.

“You and I need to get dressed, Daddy has something to show us when he gets home from work.”

She gets up excitedly. “Can I wear my new sneakers?”

Eren smiles and nods. “Why would you have gotten them if I wouldn’t let you wear them?”

She shrugs, taking her Papa’s hand so they can go upstairs together. Both of them get dressed and Eren is still trying to fix her hair when Levi comes home. “You guys ready?” he calls up the stairs.

“Not quite, hang on!” Eren calls back.

“Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” Petra says excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Eren settles on a ponytail for her so she doesn’t have to sit for too long. He carries her downstairs so she doesn’t get overly excited and fall. “Hey Hazelnut,” Levi says with a smile, taking her from Eren.

Petra hugs her Daddy happily while Eren looks at him. “Where’re we going?”

“You’ll see,” Levi replies with a cryptic grin.

They all get in the car and for the life of him, Eren cannot figure out where they’re going. Especially when they drive into town. Most especially when Levi parallel parks them on a street where they shop pretty frequently. “There’s nothing new around here,” Eren says, suspicious.

“Will you just go with it,” Levi says, getting out.

Eren gets Petra from her car seat and she takes one of each of her father’s hands as Levi guides them to their destination. “Make sure Papa keeps his eyes closed, okay Hazelnut?” Levi says as they get closer.

“Okay Daddy,” she says happily and starts keeping an eye on Eren. “Close your eyes Papa.”

“What if I walk into something?” he asks.

“Then I’ll apologize and give you a backrub later,” Levi says.

Eren wants to shoot him a look but they stop walking. Levi opens the door, holding it for Eren and Petra. “Alright, take him in Hazelnut.”

Petra guides Eren into the building and stops in the center of the room. “I don’t get it, Daddy,” she says.

“Open your eyes Eren,” Levi says.

Eren does, but it takes him a minute to get his bearings. “Lucian’s Bakery? This place closed months ago, how’d we get in here?”

Levi holds out a key and an envelope to Eren. “With these,” he says. “You, Mr. Jaeger, are now the owner of this space.”

Eren stares at Levi for a moment. “You’re not kidding.”

“Read the papers.”

Eren takes all the papers out of the envelope, skimming them to try and find a joke in there somewhere. A grin starts to spread across his face as tears well up in his eyes. “Oh my God,” he says, his hands starting to shake.

“Do you like it?” Levi asks.

“I love it!” Eren shouts, hugging Levi.

“Good,” Levi replies. “Because this was supposed to be your Christmas present but hunting down the family of the old woman who used to own this place was hell. She left it to her daughter but her daughter was already a nurse so there was no one to take care of it. She was glad to hand it off to another baker.”

“Aww,” Eren replies. “Make sure you invite her when we open this place.”

“She already asked to come down actually.”

Petra runs around the small place. “Are you gonna work here now Papa?”

Eren grins. “I have a little work to do before I can actually use the space but I think I’m gonna like working in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, are any of you guys going to Kotoricon this weekend?  
> My friend and I are going as Royal!Eren and Levi again on Saturday.


	361. Day 361: Twenty-first

_“You’re twenty-first birthday’s coming up soon, what do you wanna do?”_

_Petra thinks for a moment before looking up at Eren. “Could you and Dad take me to Vegas?”_

_Eren cocks a surprised eyebrow. “You want_ us _to take you?”_

_Petra shrugs. “My friends don’t know how to drink responsibly. All I really wanna do there is like shop and go to shows and see what the night life is all about. The drinking is just what you do when you eat, gamble, or laze around.”_

_Levi peeks into the living room from where he was standing, cooking dinner. “Really?”_

_Petra nods with a smile. “It would be cool if you Hanji and Erwin and everyone too.”_

Thus, they ended up at the airport a few months later headed to Nevada. Petra checks the itinerary she set up for the three of them excitedly. Eren is honestly surprised she’s not quadruple checking for the tickets to all the shows she managed to get Levi to pay for them to see. They invited the others, of course, but those of them who decided to tag along (Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Annie) also decided to make their own plans for what they’re doing once they get there.

Today is her actual birthday but she’s spent all of it packing, double-checking, and waiting at an airport. Levi’s glad she sees happy about it, at least. Eventually she hands her planner off to Eren to hold and gets up with her camera so she can go film a vlog. Levi throws an arm around Eren’s shoulders. “Twenty-one years hasn’t been long enough for me.”

“Me neither,” Eren replies. “I’m just glad she’s still happy to let us go places with her.”

“When I was her age I barely ever called home, much less went back happy to be there.”

Eren breathes a laugh and pats Levi’s hand. “That’s cause we always let her do what she wants.”

“Which isn’t hard because she’s never been very demanding or rebellious. The worst she got was that incredibly short phase when she only wanted to walk to her friend’s houses instead of having us drive her.”

Eren laughs. Erwin peeks over from where he’s seating on the other side of their seats. “Are we talking about Petra?”

“Always,” Eren replies.

“Did she _really_ ask you two to go to Vegas with her?”

Eren nods. “She did. I expected her to go alone or with friends but she wanted us.”

“No expenses spared for our first family trip in _years_ ,” Levi adds.

“Shut up, I know you’re as excited as she is to go to _Cirque du Soleil_ and to see if Brittany Spears’ show is as much of a train wreck as you think it will be.”

“And you _don’t_ think it’ll be a train wreck?”

“I’m being optimistic,” Eren replies. “When her first album came out I loved her so much I was almost straight.”

Levi barks a laugh. “Yeah right.”

“All I’m saying is, she can’t be _too_ far from being as great as she was then.”

Levi shakes his head. “Whatever.”

Petra comes back just as their section is called to board. “Did I miss anything?” she asks, picking up her carry-on.

Eren shakes his head. “Just a bunch of old people chit-chatting.”

“And Papa being a dork,” Levi adds.

Eren shoots Levi a look which makes Petra laugh.

She’s never been afraid of flying really, it just makes her anxious. Which surprises her every time she makes a long trip in one. When she boards this time, seated between her parents, she finds there’s no nerves at all. Something about having her Dad and Papa there was making her stay settled.

It’s the best she’s ever slept while flying.


	362. Day 362: Lotion

Levi is laying down for bed, waiting for Eren to come in so they can go to sleep.

Eren comes in rubbing his arms. Levi’s eyebrows furrow. “What’re you doing?”

“Putting lotion on,” Eren replies, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You wear lotion?”

“I always wear lotion. You didn’t notice the bottle of Jergens in the bathroom?”

Levi thinks for a moment. “I did but I guess I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Eren almost lays down but he rolls right back off the bed, walking back out.

“Where you going’?” Levi calls after him.

“Forgot to moisturize my face.”

Levi shakes his head. What kind of man moisturizes like this? Eren comes back in rubbing his cheeks. “What’s the lotion for anyway?” Levi asks. “You’re really soft.”

“That’s ‘cause I wear lotion. You’ve never seen how dry I get if I don’t. I actually get tiny cuts on the ends of my fingers if I don’t put it on my hands a few times a day.”

Levi watches as Eren lays down. “Weird.”

“You should try it,” Eren says, getting comfortable. “It would make your hands smoother.”

Levi makes a face. “You think my hands are rough?”

“A little,” Eren says. “Especially on my thighs.”

Levi gets back out of bed.

“Where’re you going?”

Levi walks into their bathroom and looks at the lotion bottle on the counter. It’s cherry-almond scented. He’s skeptical, because that sounds like it smells feminine, but Eren doesn’t smell like a girl so it must not smell very strong. He pumps some into his palm and rubs it in. He has to admit, his hands do rub together more smoothly this way.

When he gets back to the bedroom, Eren is sitting back up looking confused. Levi is still rubbing his hands together as he gets back in bed. “Did you just go put lotion on?” Eren asks.

Levi lays back down so Eren does too. Levi immediately turns to him and shoves his hand into Eren’s pants. The brunette shrieks as Levi’s hand moves around to rubs the back of Eren’s thigh. “Is that better?”

Eren looks at Levi with more confusion but realizes what just happened quickly. “Oh. Yeah, actually.”

“Good,” Levi replies, pulling his hand back out and hugging Eren. “I’ll start wearing it too then.”


	363. Day 363: Acrobatics (Smut Sunday #52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last smut day :(

Levi kneads the muscles in Eren’s back slowly.

Since the younger man has been trying to work out recently, he’s gotten sore all over so Levi volunteered to give him a back massage so he could relax a little.

However, because the brunet was in such need of this treatment, their bedroom has been noisy almost since Levi started. So many pants and gasps and tiny moans have filled the air, Levi’s cock has been rock solid for a little bit too long but he doesn’t want to leave Eren’s back unfinished so he pushes though, annoyed and flushed.

Eren can feel Levi’s erection pressed up against the seat of his pants, his plan is definitely working.

As Levi starts digging into Eren’s lower back, the younger man’s moans start getting more legitimate. He hadn’t realized how tense his lower back actually was.

Levi stops abruptly and leans over toward the nightstand. Eren grins when he sees Levi grab the lube. He doesn’t move so the next things he sees are Levi’s shirt, pants, and underwear get thrown toward the laundry basket. He hears the bottle of lube snap open but Levi never took his pants off like he thought would happen.

He twists to see Levi burying his fingers inside himself instead. “You better lay the fuck back down before I change my mind,” the raven hisses between his teeth.

Eren snaps back into position to wait. Now it’s Levi’s pants and the quiet squelching from his entrance filling the room. Levi pulls his fingers out him himself and gets off of Eren. “Roll over,” he says.

Eren does, watching closely as Levi pulls his pants and underwear off. Levi steadies him with a look once he’s naked as well. “If you touch me, this is over, okay?”

Eren nods silently, making Levi smirk.

Levi sits on Eren’s thighs, his feet planted on the mattress and his back to the brunet’s face. He leans back on his hands, shifting his weight onto them and raising his hips so he’s resting the crab-walk position. He shifts all his weight to one hand and lowers his hips again, this time over Eren’s. He holds Eren’s erection steady as he carefully lowers himself onto it.

“Oh God, Levi,” Eren moans.

As soon as a substantial amount of Eren is inside, Levi lets him go and moves his hand back to the mattress so he doesn’t fall. He seats himself on Eren completely and lets out a relieved sigh. “Ready for these acrobatics, babe?” Levi asks, panting.

“Just don’t hurt yourself,” Eren replies with a chuckle.

Levi puts all his weight back into his feet and hands and he thrusts his hips up and down carefully, throwing his head back because this position is kind of blowing his mind. Because his muscles have to keep flexing, everything in his hips is really tight which makes Eren feel thicker and his erection strain harder. “Ah~ fuck!”

Eren bites his lip, watching himself move in and out of Levi. That, paired with the increased tightness is getting him off faster than usual. Since he can’t touch him, he rolls his own hips, making Levi scream. Eren smirks. “I’m close, Levi~”

Levi, unable to speak, leans his weight on one hand again and squeezes his erection, making himself cum immediately, shouting, “Yes! Eren!”

Eren grabs Levi’s hips and pulls him down flush as he cums as well.

Levi collapses back onto Eren, his head on the taller man’s shoulder and his knees still propped up since he doesn’t know if he can move his legs now. They both pant, Eren wrapping his arms around Levi. “I love you,” he says, kissing the raven’s cheek.

“You owe me a full-body massage.”


	364. Day 364: Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I cried a little bit while I was writing this.  
> I'm still unsure about this ending but the alternate ending I wrote just felt fake and insincere so... I hope you all understand.
> 
> Tomorrow will be less sad, I promise (actually tomorrow might be more sad but it won't be because of my writing)

It’s been a long time since the two of them have felt lazy enough to spend a morning lying in bed together.

Levi gazes into Eren’s eyes, thinking about how far they’ve come. Remembering for a moment how young Eren had been when they met compared to now; wrinkles set into his face with silver hair. Eren slips his hand into Levi’s slowly. “Do you believe in alternate universes?” Eren asks suddenly.

Levi stares into Eren’s eyes, feeling like he’s known them for centuries longer than he’s had. “I suppose,” he replies. “It’s not out of the question, at least.”

Eren looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy look in his eyes. “I had a really nice dream last night,” he says.

“What about?” Levi asks, rubbing the back of Eren’s hand with his thumb.

“Us,” he replies. “Every version of us from all of our alternate universes together.”

Levi listens, Eren has talked about this before, after all. “Like that dream you had about the giants.”

Eren nods. “That was one universe, yes, but I got to see what it was like when the giants were gone. You couldn’t walk anymore but you finally got to see the ocean and we lived together in a cottage by the beach.”

Levi nods. “Sounds nice.”

“And there was another where we were mermen and we raised a baby whale together. Another where we were vampire soulmates and you had our baby. And another where I was a werepuppy and another where we were Pokémon trainers. There was even one where I was a teacher and you were one of the students in my class.”

Levi smiles. “Interesting.”

Eren smile slips a bit then. “There were sad ones too, though. One where the two of us piloted a giant robot together but something happened to it and we fell in the ocean and drowned together. And one where it was like the little mermaid and when I returned to the sea you killed yourself because you didn’t want to be without me.”

Levi watches Eren as he continues talking.

“There was one where I was blind, another where you were deaf. One where I was a hairdresser and bleached all your hair blonde.”

Tears start sliding down Eren’s cheeks.

“Why’re you crying?” Levi asks, reaching over to wipe them away.

“Because I love you so much,” Eren replies, not bothering to wipe his face. “And I think it’s beautiful that our love is strong enough to exist in so many places all at the same time the way it does.”

All Levi can do is hold the younger (though it feels silly to consider him young now) man and rub his back while he cries. “I love you too, Eren,” he says. “Forever.”

Eren sniffles, trying to stop the tears. “I can’t wait to meet them all,” he says.

“What?”

“We’re some of the only ones left,” Eren replies. “In heaven or the afterlife or wherever we go from here, those other versions of us are waiting.”

Levi doesn’t know how much of that he actually believes that but he nods anyway. “Okay,” he says. “I hope I’m nice.”

Eren chuckles. “Of course you are.” Eren wraps his arms around Levi, smiling as Levi kisses his forehead. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop being in love with you.”

“Good,” Levi says. “If you’re right we’re going to be together in some kind of afterlife together for a long time.”

Eren kisses Levi, holding one of his hands again. “You’ll go with me, right?”

“Anywhere.”

“And you’ll hold my hand?”

“Always.”

…

Petra sighs, glancing at the clock. They should be out of bed already.

She gets up. “Celia?”

The teenager looks up from her place on the couch. “Yeah, mom?”

She almost sends her daughter to check on her parents but decides to go instead. “Can you watch the eggs? I have to go get Grandpa and Pop-pop up.”

“Sure,” Celia goes to sit in the kitchen instead while Petra goes upstairs.

When Petra opens the door, she pauses. She always secretly loved her parents’ affinity for physical affection because she loved how clear it was that they belonged together. Lately it’s been making her more and more worried to find them sleeping like this though. She has a feeling neither of them have much life left in them so she won’t be surprised when they do pass, she’s just not looking forward to it.

She tiptoes over to the bed, smiling when she sees the two of them smiling and holding hands. Her Daddy is a grumpy old man but he always has a smile for her Papa. As she steps closer, she pauses again. She doesn’t have it in her to disturb their peace just yet. She touches the foot of the bed and closes her eyes. “I love you guys,” she says. “But it’s okay to go when you’re ready, Celia and I will be fine.”

She turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

 

Eren passes the next morning.

Levi goes as well a few hours later, right before their doctor comes for their scheduled checkups.


	365. Day 365: Last Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the last one?

Eren and Levi are both awake early that morning, but neither get out of bed.

“Fuck weddings,” Levi mutters.

Eren giggles. “Too bad. We’ve spent enough money on this, we’re getting married now.”

“Are you sure we can’t just get all the money back and elope?”

“It’s too late to get the deposit back from the caterers and the florists.”

“Fuck.”

Eren rolls onto his side and leans over to kiss Levi. “Can you believe it?”

Levi rolls over and wraps Eren in his arms. “Believe what?”

“You know what.”

Levi smirks. “Tell me anyway.”

Eren smiles back. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Levi’s smirk changes to a smile and he kisses Eren, weaving their fingers together. “Can’t wait.”

They lay in silence for a while, Eren playing absently with Levi’s engagement ring. He remembers vaguely that Levi said he was going to propose back officially before the wedding but it never happened. He smiles, thinking it’s funny that he’s the one wearing white but he was the one who proposed.

Levi buries his face in Eren’s neck, smelling him. They’re around each other so often he has to smell Eren’s skin directly if he wants to smell him. Since they won’t see each other again until tomorrow, his smell will probably be more pronounced again but Levi isn’t sure he’ll care between the hectic activities of the wedding.

But then he remembers something. Levi sits up and leans over to his nightstand. Eren pouts. “Why’d you have to ruin the moment?”

“Given the circumstances, I’m inclined to believe you’ll forgive me.”

“Fine.”

Levi sits back up, hiding what he was getting as he shimmies back under the blankets and curling up with Eren again. “I know I said I was going to pick some grandiose and romantic way to do this but now seems like a better time than we’ve had in a while.”

Eren blinks at him, sudden nerves licking at his stomach. “What?”

Levi smiles and flicks open the ring box. “Will you marry me Eren?”

Eren’s mouth screws up because he wants to frown but his face wants to smile. “I hate you,” he mutters.

Levi laughs and slides the ring on Eren’s finger. Once it’s on he kisses Eren’s hand. They hold hands again and cuddle up together. “Last morning single, huh?” Eren says.

“My last morning single was a long time ago,” Levi replies.

Eren chuckles. “I know but the last official morning.”

“Technically the last _morning_ will be tomorrow.”

“Our last morning _together_ as single people.”

“But we’re totally _not_ single, we’re engaged.”

Levi smirks at the mildly annoyed look on Eren’s face, he kisses the brunette before he has a chance to complain. “I love you,” Levi says.

Eren can’t help but smile at him. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the end of the line.  
> I want to thank all of you, if you’ve been here from the beginning, if you came along on the way, or even if you just started reading this week, thank you all so, so, so, so, so much for reading and leaving comments (even if I usually didn’t reply to them, sorry -.-) and being supportive. There’s no way I could’ve finished this if I didn’t know there were people out there enjoying it.  
> This thing kind of started as a whim and a way to give myself something to look forward to. But, weirdly, this project has sort of become it’s own huge slice of my life, I feel like ending it means I’m losing a friend. And tomorrow, when I don’t have a new chapter to write, I’m probably going to feel a little sad. I think a few of you are going to feel sad too without some new material to read.  
> Okay this is getting a little long and I’m already crying so, I hope to see some of you read some of my other fics when I do finally get back to updating those (if they happen to be your thing).  
> I love you. See you later.  
> \- Nowl  
> ((p.s. The superhero au fic should be up in a about a week or so)

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire project is probably a completely awful idea but I'm really going to TRY to succeed.  
> My goal is to get one chapter up a day, every day, for an entire year.  
> I'm going to try to keep each chapter within the same universe but it probably won't always be in order and most chapters will probably act more like character studies than putting together an actually story with a full arc.  
> I don't know what will happen if I miss a day but maybe if this gets enough followers we can come up with like a punishment game or something. Who knows.
> 
> That said, here are the rules I gave myself:  
> 1\. Every chapter has to be between 300 and 3,000 words.  
> 2\. Every Sunday with be a Smut prompt challenge.  
> 3\. Every chapter has to at least mention both Eren and Levi or else it wouldn't be an ERERI project.
> 
> This entire project is also being posted on my tumblr: i-am-nowl.tumblr.com


End file.
